TMNT: Lazos a través de las Dimensiones
by TMNT Decendants
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que las Tortugas los regresaron a su época desde el año 2105, Cody y Amy tratan de construir otra máquina que les permitiría ir al pasado y poder regresar fácilmente cuando ellos quieran, Cody llega al pasado de sus amigos y los demás junto con Serling terminan en un pasado pero en otra dimensión. Crossover: TMNT 2003 con los TMNT 2012 segunda temporada.
1. Prólogo de Rachel y Venus!

**HOLA AMIGOS!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo Fic y la continuación de "Quédate Conmigo" ^^**

**Pero si no conocen los personajes tienes que leer primero TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a traves del tiempo**

**Pero primero les dejo el primer prólogo, pero antes les daré el Summary completo**

**Summary:**

**Han pasado 3 años desde que las Tortugas los regresaron a su época desde el año 2105, Cody y Amy tratan de construir otra máquina que les permitiría ir al pasado y poder regresar fácilmente cuando ellos quieran, pero cuando Jocy los descubre trata de desactivarlo provocando un corto circuito que los envía a todos al pasado. Cody llega al pasado de sus amigos y los demás junto con Serling terminan en un pasado pero en otra dimensión. Podrán los descendientes salir de ese pasado donde todo es distinto de lo que ellos conocen sin dañarlo.**

**Crossover: TMNT 2003 con los TMNT 2012 durante la segunda temporada.**

**Descubrimientos del pasado de las descendientes y sus más grandes miedos.**

**El fic también será un Song-Fic *algunos Chapters tendrá una canción***

* * *

Tokyo, Japón

15 de Noviembre 2096

Una hermosa mañana en una tierra lejana cerca de la ciudad de Tokyo, por el bosque había una mansión donde viven los líderes del Clan de las almas Oscuras fundada por Hamato Raphael y su esposa Mona Lisa. Pero la mansión en Tokyo fue fundada por los nietos de ambos, la original se encuentra en Hong Kong. Ahora el clan estaba liderado por el Tataranieto Scott y su esposa Lara quien era una Anodita muy hermosa y de bondadoso corazón, también estaba liderado por su hijo de 17 años: Riku y su hija de 10 años: Rachel

Hace cuatro años descubrieron que Rachel es la reencarnacion de Tang Shen y que un amigo de su infancia y que fue adoptado por su Tatarabuela Cindy: Ryan, es la reecarnacion de Hamato Yoshi, fue un shock para todos cuando se enteraro pero juraron entrenarlos para que sean unos poderosos Ninjas y honren asus vidas pasadas.

El clan tenía una visita por parque del Clan del Loto Blanco que fue fundada por el hermano de Raphael, Hamato Leonardo y su esposa Hamato Karai. Ambos tenían un pacto de paz por sus ancestros, ese clan estaba liderado por la descendiente de ambos Rosalie y su esposo Logan junto con su linda hija de 10 años: Venus II

En la afueras de la mansión, cerca donde el Clan pelea se encontraba un joven Tortuga Mutante de 17 años de piel un poco oscura, bandana rojo sangre, ojos cafés y con artefactos para soportar la gravedad, solo la que usa en el pecho es color negro, estaba entrenando para perfeccionar sus artes del Ninjutsu.

-¡RIKU!-grita una voz femenina infantil.

Riku solo sonríe divertido pero no detiene su entrenamiento.

-¡RIKU!-grita al momento que una niña de diez años de piel un poco más clarita que la de él, ojos azul celeste, usa bandana color rojo sangre y utiliza los mismo aparatos para soportar la atmosfera solo que la que usa en el pecho es roja y usa con guardapelo de oro colgando en su cuello.

La pequeña corre emocionada hacia él.

-¡Riku hermanito!-dice parándose frente a él.

Al darse cuenta que su hermana no se detendría hasta llamar su atención decide hacer una pausa y poniéndose a su estatura.

-Haber pequeña ¿No deberías estar entrenando?-pregunta Riku sonriendo.

-Ya termine mi entrenamiento, pero la tonta de Venus está aquí de visita y no quiero verla-dice Rachel molesta.

-No entiendo porque tus celos hacia ella-dice Riku.

-Es que mis padres siempre la presumen, Venus podría llegar hacer esto, Venus es igual a Leo y si sigue así llegara a hacer aquello…incluso presumen que nuestro Tátara tío abuelo Hamato Leonardo fue el líder de nuestro primer clan ¡Estoy harta de eso!-dice Rachel furiosa.

-Era el líder, hasta que Raph creo este clan y se convirtió en un gran líder-dice Riku sonriéndole a su hermana-además, antes tú y ella eran muy buenas amigas, no entiendo que hizo que la odiaras.

-Que siempre la presuman-dice Rachel molesta.

Era verdad, hace años Venus y Rachel eran muy buenas amigas que parecían ser hermanas, pero hace cinco años Rachel comenzó a odiarla por los celos de escuchar como ella llegaría tan lejos que ella y que debería ser como Venus. Eso provoco un odio hacia ella.

-Ya deja de enojarte-dice Riku acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pero, tú me dices que todo lo que hay en mi debo de dejarlo ver-dice Rachel confundida.

-Eso es cierto, como tus poderes-dice Riku extendiendo su mano-Hazlo.

Rachel sonríe al ver la sonrisa de su hermano y de la palma de su mano crea una pequeña bola de energía Mana.

-¿Te acuerdas el cuento que siempre te cuento?

-La que está basada en la película de Frozen, sobre la reina del hielo Elsa y la princesa Anna-dice Rachel sonriendo.

-Sí, ya viste lo que ocasiono por tratar con contener sus poderes y controlarlos con el miedo-dice Riku viendo el poder de su hermana.

-Sí, casi mata a todos-dice Rachel.

-Por controlarlos de esa manera, pero tú siempre debes de dejarlo ir, al igual que tu temperamento-dice Riku agarrándola del hombro-ves, libéralo, no lo escondas, ni lo retengas y no olvides siempre abrir tu corazón-dice sonriéndole-Además se una buena chica y también la más mala y cruel del mundo.

Rachel desaparece esa pequeña energía y asienten sonriente a su hermano.

-Bien, ahora si me permites volveré a entrenar-dice Riku.

-Hermanito, acuérdate que en tres semanas es mi cumpleaños-dice emocionada.

-Tú lo dijiste, en tres semanas, en tu cumpleaños estaré contigo todo el día pero por ahora necesito entrenar-dice Riku con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero… ¿Yo que hare por mientras?-pregunta Rachel aburrida.

Riku la mira divertido al escuchar y camina hacia su mochila.

-Mmmmm no se…. ¿Y si mejor tomas una foto?-dice divertido sacando de su mochila la cámara de su hermana.

Su hermana mira emocionada su cámara roja brillante y del año frente a ella, su hermano se la regalo en su cumpleaños, era su cámara favorita y al igual que la fotografía.

-¡SI!-grita emocionada agarrando la cámara y salir corriendo.

Antes de que Riku vuelva a entrenar Rachel regresa y lo abraza fuertemente haciendo que ambos caigan al pasto.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero mucho hermanito-dice Rachel abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti hermanita-dice Riku abrazándola.

Rachel se levanta y se aleja de la mansión entrando al bosque para tomar fotografía, la fotografía era su más grande pasión, desde que era muy pequeña siempre le ha atraído la manera que una foto capturaba un momento para siempre. A pesar de su corta edad ya era una experta en la fotografía, siempre sus fotos era grandiosas por su manera de tomarla eran únicas. Aparte de ser una Kunoichi quería ser fotografía y viajar a todo el mundo a tomar fotografías. Pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con el bosque y su clan.

-¡RACHEL!

Rachel detiene lo que estaba haciendo al reconocer esa voz que siempre la ha estado molestando.

-Rachel, aquí estas-dice una niña de su mista estatura, piel un poco más clara que la suya, ojos azul celeste y bandana azul aqua, utiliza los mismo artefactos para la gravedad solo que el del pecho es azul.

-¿Qué quieres Venus?-pregunta Rachel molesta.

-Tus padres me dijeron que posiblemente te encuentre por aquí, me encontré este dibujo tuyo sobre nuestro Tátara tío abuelo Mikey-dice Venus mostrándole el dibujo.

Rachel ve su dibujo y ve a la versión del su Tátara tío abuelo Mikey, era chaparro, ojos azul claro y tenía pecas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable. El dibujo parecía hecho por un profesional pero para Rachel el dibujo es otra versión de la fotografía y por eso le gusta porque cuando no tiene nada que hacer o que fotografiar prefiere dibujar o entrenar.

-¿Y?-dice Rachel quitándole el dibujo.

-Te admiro mucho, te salió increíble…. Aunque Mikey no era así-dice Venus confundida.

-Ya lo sé, pero como nos contaron que era el más joven, travieso e infantil del grupo decidí dibujarlo así-dice Rachel.

-No te culpo de imaginarlo así-dice Venus sonriendo-Podría haber existido en otra dimensión un Mikey con esa forma.

-Puede ser, pero no me importa. Vete ya-dice Rachel comenzando a alejarse

-¡Espera!-dice siguiéndola-Oye… ¿Y si me enseñas a tomarme una foto?-pregunta Venus emocionada.

-Déjame pensar mmmm…. No-contesta Rachel molesta alejándose.

-Aaawww por favor Rachel, eres buena con la cámara y siempre quise tomar una foto como tú-dice Venus siguiéndola.

-¡No quiero Venus! ¡Déjame en paz!-dice Rachel molesta.

-Por favor Rachel-dice Venus.

-¡TE EH DICHO QUE….

Rachel no termina de hablar ya que comienza a oler humo cerca de donde están.

-¿Hueles eso?-pregunta Venus buscando por donde viene el humo.

-Sí, viene por ahí-dice Rachel yéndose a la dirección de donde viene el humo.

Venus la sigue y ambas salen del bosque y miran algo que las aterro completamente. La mansión estaba completamente en llamas y miraba a los Ninjas peleando contra Ninjas de otro Clan.

-¡MAMA PAPA!-grita Venus aterrada.

-¡Mis padres! ¡RIKU!-grita Rachel aterrada corriendo hacia su clan.

-¡RACHEL ESPERA!-grita Venus aterrada-¡RACHEL!

Rachel comienza a correr rápidamente hacia su clan, pero un fuerte brazo la agarra interrumpiendo su camino.

-¡OYE DEJA….RYAN!-grita impactada.

Frente a ella se encontraba un niño humano de 12 años, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuros, ropa negra con el símbolo del clan con rastro de suciedad.

-Ryan ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta asustada.

-El clan del Lobo Negro no están atacando-dice Ryan asustado.

-Rahzar-dice Rachel aterrada.

-Así es, tenemos que salir de…..-Ryan no termina ya que Rachel se suelta y comienza a correr hacia su clan-¡RACHEL NO REGRESA! ¡RACHEL!

Rachel corría asustada buscando a sus padres y a su hermano pero al llegar donde entrena su clan solo encuentra a su alrededor ninjas peleando destrucción, muertos, fuego y sangre.

-No…No ¡RIKU! -grita Rachel aterrada mientras continuaba corriendo evadiendo las peleas-¡RI…-no termina de gritar ya que se tropieza con una piedra.

Cuando se trata de levantar frente a ella se encuentra a un hombre lobo de casi dos metros y medio de pelaje oscuro, algunas partes pareces esquelética, hocico más largos, dientes grandes y filosos, ojos amarillos y en sus manos tenía largas y filosas garras.

-R…Rahzar-dice Rachel asustada.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dice Rahzar en tono burlón mientras preparaba sus garras para matarla.

-No te tengo miedo-dice Rachel levantándose lista para pelear.

Rahzar esquiva el primer golpe fácilmente y la golpea tirándole en el suelo, pero Rachel también se golpea la cabeza dejándola atontada.

-Tienes agallas pequeña, pero permítame quitártelas-dice acercándose a ella.

-¡RACHEL!-grita Riku poniéndose frente a su hermana-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-dice sacando su katana.

-Pero que tierno, un chico defendiendo a su hermana-dice Rahzar en ton burlón mientras comenzaba a pelear contra Riku.

Mientras que Riku peleaba contra de Rahzar, Rachel poco a poco recupera el conocimiento.

-¿Q…Que me paso?-se pregunta confundida mientras levantaba la vista.

Al poder recuperar perfectamente su vista mira a su hermano peleando contra Rahzar, el miedo la invadió por completo que quiso ir a ayudarlo.

-¡RIKU!-grita Rachel tratando de levantarse pero no podía por lo débil que estaba.

Riku voltea y Rahzar aprovecha la oportunidad y lo golpea tirándolo al suelo

-¡RIKU CUIDADO!-grita Rachel aterrada.

Antes de que Riku pudiera levantarse él lo ataca con sus garras lanzando su sangre al rostro de Rachel.

-¡RIKU!-grita Rachel al momento que siente algo caliente tocar rápidamente su rostro.

Mira en estado de shock frente a ella un camino de sangre que venía desde el cuello y rostro de su hermano. No podía creer lo que veía, Rahzar había asesinado a su hermano frente a ella.

-R..Riku-dice Rachel débilmente y en shock mientras que lentamente sentía como las lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-ríe maléficamente Rahzar mostrando sus garras llenas de sangre-¿Vistes lo que hicistes? ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-No-dice Rachel débilmente sin quitar la vista hacia su hermano.

-Claro que si ¡Tu llevas la maldición de la muerte! ¡Mira a donde llevaste a tu hermano! ¡Tú cargas la muerte!-dice en tono burlón con tal de dañarla aún más.

_¡Mira a donde llevaste a tu hermano! ¡Tú cargas la muerte!_

_¡Mira a donde llevaste a tu hermano! ¡Tú cargas la muerte!_

_¡Tú cargas la muerte!_

_¡Tú cargas la muerte!_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Rachel que si la estaban dañando aún más.

-R…Riku no… no… ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita aterrada mientras sus ojos se tornan rojo sangre y la tierra comienza a temblar.

-¡¿Qué….que significa esto?!-pregunta Rahzar viendo como comienza a convertirse en cenizas al igual que su clan-¡No….no NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita desapareciendo al igual que su clan.

* * *

**Hong Kong, China**

_**Una semana después**_

Había pasado una semana desde aquella, una semana desde la muerte de Riku.

Scott y Lara decidieron irse de Tokyo porque no soportaba está cerca donde asesinaron a su hijo, se fueron a la mansión donde se fundó el Clan por Hamato Raphael, ahí continuarían con su clan e iniciarían una nueva vida.

Cremaron a Riku y lo enterraron bajo un hermoso árbol donde crece manzanas que era su fruta favorita que se encuentra cerca de la mansión.

Ahora ambos se encuentran en la sala en silencio junto con Rosalie y Logan que decidieron acompañarlos en tan dolorosos momentos.

-Lara, sé que estás pasando por un duro momento…. Pero tienes que seguir adelante-dice Rosalie abrazando a Lara.

-No sé cómo lo hare, no sé cómo lo hare sin mi hijo-dice Lara llorando.

-Pero aun tienes a tu hija, hazlo por ella-dice Logan.

-Lo sabemos, tratamos de recuperarnos por nuestra hija que es lo único mas valioso que tenemos-dice Scott con el alma destrozada.

-¡SCOTT!-se escucha el grito de una mujer.

Cindy quien parecía una mujer de 50 años entra a la mansión desesperada y corre hacia donde esta Scott.

-Scott-dice Cindy abrazándolo mientras soltaba lagrimas-me acabo de enterar y vine volando hasta acá.

-Abuela-dice Scott abrazándola.

-Buen momento que llega señora-dice Lara sin ánimos.

-Es mi nieto a quien mataron, como no iba venir-dice Cindy sin dejar de abrazar a su nieto-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Rachel?

-Mal abuela, estamos muy mal…. Pero la que está mucho peor es Rachel-dice Scott sentándose.

-Como no estará mal si mataron a su hermano frente a ella-dice Cindy sentándose a lado de ella-Yo me puse igual de peor cuando murieron mis hermanas.

-Lo se abuela, pero no mataron a tus hermanas frente a ti-dice Scott.

Cindy enarca la ceja.

-Bueno, en forma definitiva-dice Scott.

-Al también me puse peor hace más de once años cuando mataron a mi hijo-dice Cindy soltando una lagrima.

-Abuela, hiciste lo que pudiste para protegerlo-dice Scott agarrándola del hombro.

-Pero jamás olvidare que pude haber hecho algo más por él-dice Cindy con tristeza.

-Pero señora, lamento interrumpirla pero volviendo a nuestra situación, nuestra hija está muy mal, no nos deja acercarnos a ella…. no quiere que estemos junto a ella-dice Lara con tristeza.

-Denle tiempo, con el tiempo ella volverá a hacer la misma-dice Rosalie.

-No Rosalie, dudamos mucho que eso ocurra-dice Scott.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Cindy confundida.

-Rahzar la culpo de la muerte de Riku y le dijo cosas de que ella carga la muerte que se la termino creyendo que tiene una maldición que trae la muerte-dice Lara.

-Eso ocasiono que mi hija cambiara de una manera drástica e irreparable-dice Scott viendo la ventana con tristeza.

-¿De qué tipo de cambios estás hablando?-pregunta Cindy.

-Que ella destruyo sus antiguas cámaras, quemo sus dibujos, quemo la mayor parte de las fotos que ella tomo, mi marido y yo solo apenas pudimos rescatar dos álbumes, Venus rescato un dibujo que Rachel hizo de Mikey y su cámara favorita-dice Scott con tristeza.

-¿Eso hizo?-pregunta Rosalie sin poder creerlo.

-Si-dice Lara con tristeza-pero eso no es todo…. Ahora solo la vemos cuando pide algo para comer en su cuarto ya que no come con nosotros y la vemos cuando entrena… ella se encerró y se aisló del mundo incluso se alejó de las fotos-dice secándose las lágrimas.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Venus y Ryan escucharon todo, Venus mira la cámara favorita de Rachel al momento que suelta una lagrima de tristeza al oír lo que ella hizo con las fotos y que se aisló del mundo por creer en una terrible maldición.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Venus aún seguía en la mansión de la familia de Rachel y durante ese tiempo no la ha visto más que una vez que regresaba de su entrenamiento, le mira por la ventana y ve que es un hermoso día, emocionada corre hacia el cuarto de Rachel que era una puerta negra para ver si quería tomar una foto o si la enseñaba aunque sea.

-¡Rachel!-dice emocionada al momento que toca la puerta.

_¿Y si me enseñas a tomarme una foto?  
Ven y dime ¿cómo hacerlo?  
Ya no te puedo ver jamás, primita sal, parece que no estas…  
Solías salir todo el tiempo y ya no más  
No entiendo lo que pasó  
¿Y si me enseñas a tomarme una foto?  
Aunque sea dame un consejo _

-¡Déjame en paz Venus!-dice Rachel furiosa.

-Ya me voy-dice Venus con tristeza yéndose lentamente.

Rachel está en su cuarto practicando sus poderes, al sentir el poder saliendo de ella se asusta cuando que pierda el control haciendo que la bola de energía comience a destruir todo a su paso, pero Cindy aparece y lo destruye a tiempo.

-¡Abuela!-dice Rachel sorprendida.

-Si sigues practicando así con miedo no lo conseguirás-dice Cindy arrodillándose frente a ella-Vamos, inténtalo una vez más.

Rachel asiente y crea de nuevo la bola de energía Mana pero esta vez si logra controlarlo.

-Lo vez, acuérdate lo que Riku te decía-dice Cindy orgullosa viendo la bola de energía-No lo escondas ni lo retengas

-Siempre abre tu corazón-dicen ambas al mismo tiempo

_**Año 2098**_

Venus, quien ya tiene doce años, ella solamente creció un poco pero su estilo de la bandana y su vestimenta seguía siendo el mismo, se para frente a la puerta de Rachel y toca la puerta contenta.

¿_Y si me enseñas a tomarme una foto?  
O podemos juntas entrenar  
Tu compañía hace mucha falta aquí  
Yo ya empecé a aburrirme con Ryan_

-Ryan eres un gran oponente, pero enserio necesito otro-dice Venus aburrida

_Debes ser aburrido, estar ahí encerrada viendo las horas decir tic tac_

Venus se para frente un reloj y comienza a jugar con el reloj imitando su tic tac.

Rachel quien también creció un poco pero no su forma de vestir, se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto junto con sus padres.

-¡Dejen de decirme que no debo liberar todos mis poderes! ¡Y aparte no voy a salir!-dice Rachel furiosa.

-Hija sabes bien que debes de salir, no puedes estar toda tu vida encerrada y salir de vez en cuando-dice Scott preocupado.

-Y sabes bien que no debes liberar así nomas tus poderes, es muy peligroso-dice Lara.

-¡SI! ¡SI PUEDO LIBERAR MI PODERES Y QUEDAME ENCERRADA!-grita furiosa-Váyanse, ustedes jamás me dejan ser libre con mi poderes… y además les recuerdo que por mi culpa Riku está muerto-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Año 2100**

Hace casi un año nació el hermano menor de Venus quien es la viva imagen de su Tatarabuelo Hamato Leonardo solo que tiene ojos azul oscuros: Leonardo II pero todos lo llamaban Junior.

Después de tantas insistencias de su madre, Rachel sale de su cuarto y va a la ciudad por primera vez desde que tenía 10 años.

Al ir al centro comercial se enamora de un apuesto mutante llamado Kraven quien decía que tenía un año mayor que ellas, pero por desgracia Venus también se enamoró de él y hubo un terrible triángulo amoroso. Una noche ella no pudo ir a una cita porque su madre se enfermó y Rachel fue en su lugar, poco después Rachel dice que está embarazada y Kraven dice que todo era una apuesta y que Venus debió de haber salido embarazada, la amenaza con matarla si no abortaba pero obviamente Rachel con el corazón destrozado no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya.

Nadie sabía que durante sus años encerrada en su cuarto Rachel había creado una técnica de derrotar a su oponente lastimándolo en las partes más débiles de los huesos, técnica que nadie sabe cómo la desarrollo. Con el consejo de su abuela Cindy ella va a la casa de Kraven y le rompe la columna vertebral en tres partes haciendo imposible que algún día vuelva a caminar. Se descubre que él es mayor de edad y le dan una pena máxima en la cárcel.

Rachel les confiesa la verdad a sus padres, pero en vez de juzgarla le dan todo su apoyo y en tan solo 8 meses nació una bella niña tortuga de ojos azules y piel un poco más clarita que el de su madre a quien le dieron el nombre de Aurora.

Pero aun así ella aún cree que carga la maldición de la muerte y se vuelve a encerrar en su cuarto pero esta vez junto a su hija.

_**Año 2102**_

Hace un año y medio le detectaron a Logan una extraña enfermedad que no existía cura, pero si tratamientos, por lo cual iban cada fin de mes al hospital para que le apliquen los tratamientos.

Rosalie y Venus estaban en el hospital en la habitación de Logan, por suerte Soun acepto cuidar a Junior ya que como tenía dos año no podía estar en el hospital, quien los doctores estaban preparándolo para llevarlo a la habitación donde le aplicaran el tratamiento.

-Todo saldrá bien querido-dice Rosalie besándolo en la mano.

-Padre-dice Venus preocupada.

-Todo estará bien pequeña-dice Logan sonriendo con ternura.

Por una hora ambas estaban esperándolo, pero el doctor quien ha estado atendiendo a Logan desde el inicio de su enfermedad se acerca a ambas con una mirada de tristeza y pena.

Logan había muerto.

_**Dos días después.**_

Venus acababa de llegar a la Hong Kong después de enterrar a su padre, llevaba puesto un kimono negro y bandana negra como símbolo de que estaba de luto. Caminaba por los pasillos por la casa de Rachel, viajo desde Japón a China ya que Rosalie no quería estar sola así que se fueron a pasar un tiempo con Scott y su familia.

Se para frente a la puerta de Rachel con tristeza sabiendo que no hay muchas posibilidades que le haga caso, pero quería que ella la consolara. Toca la puerta lo más despacio y triste que ha hecho en su vida.

-Rachel-dice Venus en voz baja.

_Sé que estas adentro, todo el mundo me ha dicho  
Que sea fuerte, y yo trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…  
Tú debes saber lo que siento, solo escúchame  
dime ¿Que debo de hacer?_

Venus se sienta recargada en la puerta mientras que las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

_¿Y si me enseñas a tomarme una foto?_

Rachel quien creció más hasta convertirse en una bella joven tortuga, se encontraba frente a la puerta con su mano a pocos centímetros de la manija, lo piensa un rato analizando la situación de Venus. Aleja su mano al sentir un ligero dolor en su corazón y su torso derecho, al no sentir más dolor voltea a ver a y su hija de un año dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, soltando una lagrima se sienta en la misma posición de Venus en la puerta.

-No-susurra Rachel con tristeza.

_Jamás te voy a dejar entrar__  
__Aunque estés pasando por un momento difícil__  
__se lo que se siente perder a alguien__  
__sé que quieres alguien para ti__  
__Pero __tu bien sabes...__  
__Que tengo una maldición__  
__La maldición de la muerte__  
__Es mejor que estés lejos de mi_

Abre su guardapelo viendo la foto de su hermano.

_Pero en mi corazón deseo tomar una foto..._

Abraza con fuerza su guardapelo y comienza a llora mientras que Venus quien seguía en la misma posición también comienza a llorar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer prologo sobre Venus y Rachel. **

**El próximo prologo será de Amy y Jocy**

**Canción basada: *Y si hacemos un muñeco* le puse un pedacito de la versión inventada cantada por Elsa al final.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	2. Prólogo de Amy y Jocelyn!

**Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el primer prologo.**

**si preguntan porque me adelante en subir el segundo prologo agradescaselo a mi prima quien me suplico para que lo subiera ya.**

**sin mas que decir**

**disfrutenlo**

* * *

**New York **

**15 de Mayo del 2095**

En una mansión de dos pisos con nueve habitaciones dormía una pequeña Jocy de siete años tranquilamente en su cama con cinco de libros de telequinesis alrededor de ella. Pero una fuerte ráfaga de luz ilumina su cuarto despertándola de golpe, molesta se levanta para ver de qué se trata y se encuentra a Amy volando por todo el patio jugando con sus poderes.

-¡Jajajajajajaja que divertido! ¡Esto es increíble!-dice Amy emocionada volando

Jocy miraba de forma desaprobatoria a su mejor amiga que decide ponerse todos sus artefactos para la gravedad y su bandana morada rápidamente, sale corriendo de su habitación para después salir de la mansión.

-¡AMY!-grita Jocy furiosa.

-¡JOCY!-grita Amy emocionada volando hacia ella-¡¿Buenos días?!

-Buenos días-dice Jocy molesta viendo el cielo que aún era de noche-Aun es de noche.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana-dice Amy divertida.

-¡LAS CUATRO! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Qué haces volando y jugando a esta hora?!-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Ya no tenía sueño, así que se me ocurrió jugar un rato con mis poderes-dice al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño rayo.

-¿No podías haber esperado a que amaneciera?-pregunta Jocy.

-Mmmmm no, te recuerdo que tengo sangre sayayin y de ellos herede estos poderes-dice emocionada mientras volaba un poco más alto y lanzaba rayos un pocos más fuertes al cielo-¡Mira mis poderes aumentan!

-Obviamente, tus poderes deben de crecer a medida que vayas creciendo-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-¡GENIAL!-grita Amy emocionada mientras liberaba más los rayos con más energía-¡INCREIBLE!

-Oye deja de hacer eso-dice Jocy comenzando a asustarse al ver la cantidad de energía que libera.

-¡No! ¡Estás loca! ¡Esto divertido!-dice Amy lanzando más rayos alrededor.

-¡Amy detente!-dice Jocy ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIII!-creando una gran esfera con toda su energia

-¡AMY!-grita Alice saliendo de la casa furiosa.

-¡MAMA!-grita Amy asustada lanzándole ese gran rayo -¡MAMA CUIDADO!

Antes de que Alice pudiera esquivarlo el rayo destruyo la puerta de la mansión justamente en el punto donde estaba ella.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dice Jocy aterrada corriendo hacia ella.

-¡MAMA!-grita Amy aterrada volando hacia donde está su madre.

Amy y Jocy la encuentra tirada en el piso sangrando demasiado con muchos golpes.

-Mama-dice Amy viéndola aterrada-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA AYUDAME!

-¡Traeré a mis padres!-dice Jocy aterrada corriendo-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!

-Mama-dice Amy llorando mientras la abraza-No temas mama, yo te cuido.

Terry y Alex quien solo tenía 15 años, bajaron de las escaleras al escuchar los grito y lo primero que vieron fue la entrada destruida.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso a….?!-Terry no pudo terminar ya que ve a su esposa mal herida en el piso-¡ALICE!

-¡Mama!-dice Alex aterrado corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿Amy, que has hecho?! ¡¿Dime que no has vuelto a jugar con tus rayos?!-pregunta Terry aterrado acercándose a ellas.

-Papa te lo juro…. fue un accidente, como lo siento mama-dice Amy llorando aterrada.

Jocy junto con su padre bajaron a las escaleras, Norman corre hacia donde esta Alice y comienza a revisarla.

-Sigue viva, pero perdió mucha sangre. Tenemos que hacerle una transfusión de inmediato-dice Norman.

* * *

**Una semana después**

**Hospital Galáctico de New York.**

-Tu signos vitales están bien Alice, parece que podrás salir del hospital mañana en la mañana-dice Norman acercándose a ella.

Alice quien estaba acostada en la cama tenía solamente vendado el brazo y su marido estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Muchas gracias Norman, me alegro que hayas estudiado medicina-dice Alice divertida.

-Gracias Alice, eso es un alago-dice Norman un poco divertido-Pero tenemos que hablar, es respecto a su hija-dice en tono serio.

Alice y Terry se miran confundidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Pasa algo con Amy?-pregunta Alice preocupada.

-Después de lo que te paso Jocy me conto que Amy libero unos rayos más fuertes de los que ella lanzo en su corta vida. Le pedí que lo volviera hacer en mi laboratorio y medí la cantidad de energía que libero-dice Norman cruzando los brazos-El poder de su hija es como un Súper Sayayin de nivel cuatro.

-¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible solo los sangre pura que conservan su cola tienen esa habilidad-dice Alice confundida y asustada.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero decir que ella se transforme en eso. Quiero decir que la energía de su hija es de ese mismo nivel-dice Norman en tono serio y preocupado-Amigos míos, podemos ser parientes lejanos que solamente nuestros bisabuelos eran hermanos pero ustedes son como una familia para mí. No quiero asustarlos pero su hija jamás debe aumentar su energía con esos rayos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Alice confundida.

-Escuchen no hay ningún problema que ella vuele y lance pequeños rayos, pero su poder es muy letal porque si lo libera completamente podrá destruir una ciudad, un país, un continúen o el mundo-dice Norman.

Alice se aterra al oír eso, jamás se imaginó que su pequeño angelito sea capaz de todo eso.

-Eso no habrá problema, después de lo que paso Amy comenzó a tenerle miedo a esos rayos. Se juró ella misma jamás usarlos, solo en cantidades pequeñas-dice Terry.

-Tu hija tomo una buena decisión, pero hay un problema con sus poderes así que hable con Cindy hace unos días y le conté la situación-dice Norman.

-A Cindy-dice Terry sorprendido.

-Ella tiene 106 años y ha visto lo que esos poderes son capaces de hacer, tiene experiencia en esto-dice Norman- Dijo que esos poderes solamente lo controlan bien los sangre pura, pero como Amy es una hibrida con poca sangre sayayin recomienda que jamás madure, porque si madura su energía aumentara aún más, puede que de todas maneras crezca mientras crece, es mejor que mantenga esa actitud infantil como Mikey la tenía, así Amy no tendrá problemas con sus poderes.

Alice mira a Terry asustada y el asiente.

-Lo haremos, mi jamás madurara continuara con su actitud infantil y alegre-dice Terry abrazando a su esposa-Todo por el bien de nuestra hija.

Lo que no sabían es que Jocy había escuchado cada detalle de su conversación, no podía creer lo que Amy era capaz de hacer con sus poderes, ahora entendía porque tenía tanto miedo. Además ella es como su hermana pequeña y no permitiría que nada mano le pasó.

-Yo me asegurare que continúe con esa actitud-dice Jocy decidida a ayudarlos de que Amy jamás madure pero que tenga una vida alegre y tranquila.

Jocy se dirige hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraba Alex esperando mientras que su hermana dormía en sus brazos.

-Jocy ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta enojado.

-Fui a ver a mi padre y los vi hablando con tu mama-dice Jocy preocupada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está mi mama?-pregunta Alex preocupado temiendo que su madre esta grave

-Alex, tenemos que hablar-dice Jocy sentándose a lado de él-es sobre Amy

Alex la mira confundido.

Jocy le cuenta todo lo que escucho sobre los poderes de Amy, Alex escuchaba la historia y no podía creer lo que escuchaba sobre su pequeña hermana.

-….por eso tenemos que hacer que Amy jamás madure-dice Jocy preocupada viendo a Amy-es por su bien.

-Pues cuenten con mi apoyo, aunque siempre eh dudado que mi hermana madure-dice divertido-pero hay que asegurarnos de que nadie le diga que madure o la obliga a hacerlo-dice viendo a su hermanita-Todo con tal de que mi hermana viva feliz.

Jocy asiente sonriendo agradecida de que entendiera.

-Eso tenemos que hacer-dice una voz femenina de una dulce anciana.

Los dos voltean y mira a una vieja mujer tortuga que tiene un poco más de ochenta años, su color de piel y ojos son iguales a los de Amy, llevaba puesta sus aparatos para soportar la atmosfera y gravedad, usa una bandana naranja.

-Bisabuela Miwa-dice Alex sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto llevas escuchándonos?-pregunta Jocy sorprendida.

-Lo suficiente-dice mientras se sentaba a lado de ella-sabía que este día llegaría, me lo advirtieron mis padres, mis tíos y mi querido abuelo-dice viendo a su nieta.

Alex y Jocy se miran confundidos

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Jocy confundida volteando a verla.

-De que hablas Bisabuela-pregunta Alex confundido.

Miwa solo les sonríe

-Eso algún día lo sabrán y más tu Jocy-dice Miwa sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-pero no lo olvides pequeña lo que te diré porque te servirá en el futuro, me pidió Donnie que te lo dijera y tú se lo dirás a Amy, Venus, Rachel y por si acaso hay más en el futuro.

Jocy la mira confundida, su Tatarabuelo le pidió a Miwa que le diera un mensaje.

- Me pidió que te dijera que lo más importante es la familia ya que no importa que tan lejano, cercano, igual, diferente o de otro mundo sean, ellos son los que te dan fuerza y debilidad-dice Miwa sonriendo.

Jocy la mira confundida ya que no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

* * *

**Diez años después**

**10 de Agosto 2105  
**

Habían pasado diez años desde que Amy había enviado por accidente a su madre al hospital, desde ese entonces ella ha tenido tanto miedo a ese poder que no lo ha vuelto usar más que en cantidades pequeñas.

Como todos prometieron, lograron que Amy sea una jovencita responsable, cuidadosa pero en el fondo sigue siendo una pequeña niña inmadura.

Hace nueve años los padres de Jocelyn se fueron a vivir al planeta Onix pero ella se quedó con su primo Cody Jones poco después que murieron sus padres.

Ella jamás estaba interesada en hacerse cargo de O'Neil Tech pero Darius se empeñaba en controlar su vida prohibiéndole salir y mostrar sus inventos, duro así por un año cuando decidió irse, con su máquina que invento logro borrar a todos la memoria de que ella es una Jones y se lo cambio a Spacek, por desgracia no le afecto a Cody, Darius y Amy. Con el tiempo Darius se rindió de tratar de controlarla pero le prohibió cualquier contacto con Cody.

A los once años se graduó de la universidad para ser Científica, durante su curso construyo a su mejor amigo inteligencia Artificial al cual llamo Charles, poco después conoció a una chica de su edad que se llama Ellen con quien logro hacer muchas investigaciones e inventos.

Ahora tiene 17 años y es una famosa investigadora, científica e inventora que logro inventar demasiadas cosas incluyendo curas para enfermedades que eran imposibles de curar y veinte diferentes tipos de anti-mutagenos.

Por desgracia hace un año le detectaron a Ellen una enfermedad en la piel, los médicos estaban haciendo lo posible para curarla pero por desgracia no existe una cura definitiva, Jocy comenzó a buscarla al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar su Telequinesis.

Con muchos años de dedicación a de leer, investigar, practicar e ir al hospital en estado de coma y casi una muerte cerebral logro obtener el poder de la Telequinesis ya que logro empujar con su mente a una chica que siempre se burlaba de ella.

Por muchos años ella vivió en burlas por su idea de la Telequinesis pero aunque le molestaba mucho no se rindió para nada hasta conseguirlo.

Jocelyn se encontraba en su casa de Florida investigando la cura para su amiga, veía como la enfermedad rechazaba otro posible antídoto.

-Dios-dice Jocy recargándose más en su asiento-otro fracaso-dice apuntando en su cuaderno.

-Es el cuarto fallo para el antídoto señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles.

-Lo se Charles-dice mientras un vaso de agua venia sola hacia ella-pero no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo.

-Como logro conseguir su Telequinesis-dice Charles.

-Así es Charles, te acuerdas cuando te cree viste lo que hice para conseguirlo-dice Jocelyn sonriendo.

-Cómo olvidarlo, todo el tiempo te veía leyendo como diez libros de telequinesis de diferentes planetas-dice Charles.

-Sí, tengo como en tola mil seiscientos noventa siete libros y quinientos cuarenta ocho videos de Telequinesis.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que hacía cuando era niña-dice Charles divertido.

Jocelyn suelta una risa divertida al oír eso, se levanta de su asiento mientras se quita su bata de científica.

-Que no te das cuenta que por fin tengo lo que siempre desee-dice emocionada.

_Eso es muy bien, ya tengo telequinesis  
controlo las cosas con mi mente, sin tener que moverme  
muevo este vaso ahí o lo dejo allá arriba _

Mientras pone un vaso en la mesa del segundo piso.

_Oh puedo mover o elevar tantas cosas a la vez  
que increíble ¿verdad?_

Todas las cajas, mesas o sillas comienzan a flotar.

_Es increíble que al fin tenga este poder  
y es tan grandioso como lo soñé  
a pesar de las burlas lo logre  
al fin, lo logre, y soy feliz  
_

En ese momento ella comienza a flotar y volar alrededor de su laboratorio

_Al fin tengo el poder  
mucho mejor como lo soñaba de niña  
porque lo mejor de estos es que puedo volar  
al igual que Amy podre tocar el cielo _

saliendo por la ventana de su laboratorio.

_Al fin tengo el poder  
el poder más grande del mundo  
nunca hubiera pensado poder volar así  
al fin tengo el poder para mí (jijiji)_

_-_¡En verdad este poder es increible Charles!-dice Jocelyn moviendo todo mientras volaba-¡Puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez!

_Todo este poder es tan fuerte y más increíble  
tan fuerte como nunca pensé  
véanme _

Entra a su laboratorio volando alrededor.

_Al fin tengo el poder  
y teniéndolos me siento genial  
la gente me mira raro pero que puede importar  
si tengo el poder mover lo que sea con mi mente_

_Al fin tengo el poder  
y mis sueños se cumple al final  
si mis padres pudieran ver lo que puedo hace  
Al fin tengo el poder_

_Al fin tengo el ¡poder!_

En ese momento todo vuelve a su sitio y Jocelyn se sienta en donde estaba.

_-_Después de tantos años por fin tengo Telequinesis, aunque no sé porque la gente me dice que soy muy peligrosa, aunque sé que lo soy, pero no entiendo porque la gente me mira raro pero me trata bien-dice confundida.

-Seguramente se traumaron con la película y el libro de Carrie por lo que hizo en la graduación-dice Charles.

-Si puede ser, pero yo jamás haría eso ya que yo los controlo perfectamente-dice tranquila.

Después de unos momentos de silencio el teléfono suena y Jocelyn lo acerca hacia ella y contesta tranquilamente.

-Bueno…. Hola señora Escobar ¿Cómo es…-Jocelyn no termina de hablar ya que su sonrisa se borra rápidamente al escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo-Que…. ¡VOY PARA ALLA!-grita colgando.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Jocelyn?-pregunta Charles.

-Ellen tuvo una fuerte recaída, debo ir a la clínica donde la llevaron-dice mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

Después de media hora Jocelyn llega a la clínica y se encuentra con la familia de Ellen en el estacionamiento llorando. Asustada estaciona el auto en el primer lugar que mira y corre hacia ellos.

-¡Jocelyn!-dice la madre de Ellen abrazándola mientras lloraba.

-Señora ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Ellen?-pregunta asustada.

-Mi hija ¡Mi hija!-dice la señora llorando.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ellen acaba de morir-dice el padre de Ellen llorando.

-¿Q….qué?-pregunta Jocelyn en shock

-Sí, mi hija tuvo una fuerte recaída que le causó la muerte-dice el padre de Ellen separando su esposa de ella.

-N….No….ella no puede-dice Jocelyn sin creerlo-No….

Jocelyn comienza a sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón amenaza con salir, después de casi un año buscando la cura no podía creer que no pudo cumplir la promesa.

Los autos comienzan a elevarse lentamente al igual que las luces se encendían y apagaban, la familia de Ellen vio eso y comenzó a retroceder asustados.

-Jocelyn-dice la madre de Ellen asustada-Jocelyn tienes que calmarte.

Jocelyn no podía escuchar nada, no sentía que ella podía controlar sus poderes, simplemente quería liberar todo su dolor, las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaban a invadir todo el color verde de sus ojos hasta que lo hicieron elevando más los autos.

-¡JOCELYN!-grita los padres de Ellen.

-¡EEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-grita Jocelyn al momento que todo el estacionamiento comenzó a destruirse alrededor de ella.

Después todo para Jocelyn se volvió negro.

* * *

Lentamente Jocelyn comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza. Cuando pudo recuperar bien el conocimiento y la vista se da cuenta que está en un cuarto blanco con una pantalla de veinte pulgadas frente a ella, una lámpara a lado de ella y una gran ventana con una hermosa vista, se acerca y ve que está en Los Ángeles y no en Florida.

-¿C….Como llegue aq…-no termina la pregunta porque comienza a recordar lo que paso en la clínica retrocediendo aterrada-Dios…. Ellen…su familia-dice soltando lágrimas.

-Ellos están bien-dice una voz detrás de ella.

Jocelyn voltea y ve que es su padrino Bishop quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-Padrino-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-A pasado tres meses desde la última vez que te vi-dice Bishop acercándose un poco a ella.

-Padrino ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso en la clínica? ¿Qué paso con la familia de Ellen?-pregunta Jocelyn asustada.

-Tranquila, solo destruiste el estacionamiento y no afecto a ningún paciente del hospital pero si a los doctores por sus autos-dice Bishop divertido-la familia de Ellen está bien y no te culpa de nada y en cuanto a Elle….decidieron congelarla porque confían de que encuentres algún día la cura.

-A…Aun confían en mi-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-Así es-dice Bishop sonriendo-En cuanto a ti…. Liberaste mucho tu poder al enterarte esa terrible noticia-dice en tono serio.

-Ellen era mi amiga, era como mi hermana al igual que lo es Amy a pesar que llevo dos años sin verla en persona-dice Jocelyn soltando una lagrima.

-Lamento lo de Ellen-dice Bishop.

-Gracias.

-Pero Jocelyn, hay algo que debo hablar contigo, es sobre tu telequinesis-dice Bishop- como te dije, liberaste un gran poder con tu dolor.

-Lo lamento padrino-dice Jocelyn con tristeza.

-Jocelyn, ahora que tienes ese poder tienes que tener cuidado con tus emociones-dice Bishop.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

-Tú has leído libros sobre la Telequinesis ¿Qué dicen cuando el poder depende también de tus emociones?-pregunta dándole la espalda.

-Que a veces el poder te controla cuando estas fuera de control por emociones negativas-dice Jocelyn.

-Así es-dice Bishop volteando a verla-Escúchame Jocelyn, tus poderes han estado creciendo por las cantidades de veces que los usas -dice mostrando escena de una mujer elevando muchos niños con su telequinesis y ellos ríen-como ves ahí tu poder tiene un lado hermoso, pero también tiene un lado mortal-dice mostrando una escena de una niña destruyendo todo a su paso con la telequinesis asustado a Jocelyn-tienes que controlar tus emociones a no liberarlos completamente porque si no podrías causar la destrucción-dice al momento que la niña da un paso destruyendo por completo la ciudad.

-No-dice Jocelyn retrocediendo aterrada.

-Lo lamento Jocelyn-dice Bishop con tristeza acariciándole la cabeza-pero es la verdad, este es el precio por tener la telequinesis, no debes liberar completamente tus emociones o el poder irán en tu contra.

Jocelyn se da cuenta que tiene razón, cuando está en estados extremadamente negativos no controla bien sus poderes y ellos la controlan, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar y que la próxima lastime a sus seres amados.

-No-dice Jocelyn levantándose- Podre controlarlos, voy a tratar de controlar mis estados negativos para que no vuelva a pasar. Te lo juro padrino

Bishop asiente sonriendo ya que sabe que cuando su ahijada se propone algo realmente lo cumple.

* * *

**16 de agosto de 2105**

Jocelyn estaba en su laboratorio tratando de encontrar la cura para su amiga pero de nuevo fracaso, furiosa lanza el tubo que contenía el líquido de la posible cura sin darse cuenta que todo comenzaba a flotar.

-Señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles en una pantalla detrás de ella

-Que-dice Jocelyn viendo que todo flotaba-No, no, no, no-dice acomodando todo en su lugar-cálmate Jocelyn, contrólate.

-¿Todo bien señorita Jocelyn?-pregunta Charles en tono preocupado.

-Si Charles, todo bien-dice Jocelyn con una ligera sonrisa.

Voltea y mira la foto de su ella junto a Ellen en su fiesta de cumpleaños haciendo que soltara una ligera lágrima.

-Perdóname Ellen, no pude encontrarla a tiempo, perdóname-dice llorando escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

Lo que no sabía es que Charles dejo entrar a alguien al laboratorio, dejo entras a Amy quien no había ido a visitarla desde hace dos años.

En cuanto se enteró lo que paso no dudo en ir a visitarla para ver si podía ayudarla en algo ya que para ella Amy era como su hermana mayor porque siempre estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitaba.

-Jocelyn-dice Amy en voz baja.

Jocelyn rápidamente se levanta de su asienta asustada u mira a Amy sin poder creerlo.

-¿Q…Que haces aquí?-pregunta sorprendida limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me entere de lo que te paso y vine a verte ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta preocupada.

-bien, muy bien…. Gracias-miente Jocelyn sonriendo.

-Mientes-dice Amy acercándose a ella-yo sé que no estás bien, lamento mucho lo de Ellen.

-Gracias-dice Jocelyn soltando unas lágrimas-No entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice dándole la espalda.

-Te dije que vine a verte y darte mi apoyo, te prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas-dice Amy con tristeza.

Jocelyn no voltea a verla ya que lucha por encerrar su dolor para no lastimarla ya que sabe que Amy no sabe de su telequinesis y prefiere no decirlo hasta que controle por completo sus emociones.

-Déjame en paz Amy, no te das cuenta… estoy sola en el mundo-dice Jocelyn.

Amy retrocede con tristeza al oír eso ya que jamás le había pedido eso, pero ella había venido para hacerla sonreír y no se ira hasta lograrlo.

-No Jocelyn, no lo hare-dice Amy en tono serio.

_No te dejare sola, ya te deje por dos años  
sé que estas destrozada, yo sé lo que se siente  
yo estoy aquí para ti, nunca te voy a dejar_

_Sé que únicamente nos une nuestros ancestros  
pero tus siempre en mi corazón….  
tu siempre serás mi hermana mayor._

Jocelyn voltea a ver a Amy quien estaba soltando lágrimas, lentamente se acerca a ella y las limpia con su dedo sonriéndole débilmente.

-Y tú eres mi hermana pequeña-dice al momento de abrazarla.

Ambas se abrazan dándole entender a Jocelyn que no estaba sola y jamás lo ha estado, tiene a su padrino, Charles y a la pequeña Amy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo y último prologo**

**Canción basada: *Un momento* de la Sirenita 2, aunque le quite las partes en las que canta Ariel y tambien el final de la cancion de Frozen ya que no encontre otra cancion la cual inspirarme XD  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	3. El Gran Dia!

**Amy: ¡HOLA A TODOS! Los eh extrañado mucho, espero que esten disfrutando este nuevo Fanfiction *emocionada***

**Aurora:Apenas esta comenzando la historia y ya quiero ir al pasado *desesperada***

**Amy:Disfruten el Chapter de hoy *emocionada***

* * *

**New York**

**15 de enero del año 2109**

Habían pasado tres años desde que las tortugas junto con el Maestro Splinter regresaron a su época, tres años desde que Jocelyn volvió a ser una Jones.

Venus, Rachel, Amy, Jocelyn, Junior y Aurora han estado viviendo en la casa de Cody desde hace tres años ya que sus padres consideran que es una gran oportunidad para ellas que hagan un equipo como el de sus ancestros, incluso Ryan también se había ido a vivir con ellos. El problema que no era tan sencillo por Rachel.

Venus y Rachel ahora tienen 22 años, Jocelyn tiene 20, Ryan 24, Cody 15, Aurora 7 años y Junior tiene 9 años.

Cody había crecido un poco, gracias a los entrenamientos de Venus en el Ninjutsu se volvió un poco más musculoso y muy guapo para todas las chicas, pero el solo tiene ojos para una: su novia Starlee.

Rachel sigue igual, se encierra en su cuarto y es un milagro verla afuera. Aún sigue que el mundo quiere controlarla y decirle que hacer con su vida y sus poderes, aparte que aún cree que tiene la maldición de la muerte. Por desgracia aún continuaba teniendo esa horrible enfermedad pero por suerte sus posibilidades de vida no han disminuido pero por desgracia tampoco han aumentado, aun continua teniendo 50% de vida sin que ella ni los niños sepan la existencia de esa enfermedad.

Junior y Aurora aún siguen teniendo los mismo poderes, aunque Junior ya tenía ojos de Draki de color rojo sangre, pero siguen entrenando para ser unos grandes y poderosos Ninjas e incluso ambos ya saben dominar tres diferentes tipos de armas: Katanas, Bo y Kusarifundo. Pero el arma que más usan ambos son las katanas, Junior incluso usa dos katanas como su Tatarabuelo Leonardo.

Los poderes de Venus de su lado Draki estaban creciendo más, ya estaba dejando de ser una cría para ser una adulta completa, ahora podía sacar alas de dragón en su forma tortuga y humana y además ya lanzaba fuego completo de su boca pero tenía problemas para controlar la cantidad que expulsaba ya que todo termina convertido en cenizas.

Jocy aún tenía problemas para controlar sus poderes cuando está en estados negativos por lo que siente que tiene que cerrar su corazón lo suficiente en esos estados. Por desgracia tampoco ha encontrado una cura para Ellen pero aún sigue luchando.

En cuanto a Amy, hoy es su cumpleaños número 18 por lo que se acaba de convertir en mayor de edad. Y solamente quería algo para su cumpleaños: ir al pasado a ver de nuevo a sus Tatarabuelos.

Obviamente Jocy no lo iba a aprobar ni construiría una máquina que le permitiera ir al pasado ya que cuando regresaron a Serling a casa ella se dedicó a destruir la máquina y cualquier archivo o plano de la máquina.

Por suerte Cody está de acuerdo con ella e hizo copias a todos esos documentos y planos para volver a construir la máquina, decidieron hacerlo en O'Neil Tech para no levantar sospechas y porque sabían que Jocy jamás pondría un pie ahí, Starlee acepto ayudarlos con mucho gusto ya que desea volver a ver a los chicos y aunque Amy no sabía nada de cómo construir aparatos fue de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de levantar objetos o hacer unos arreglos en las partes altas de la máquina del tiempo.

Amy aún conservaba su actitud inmadura tal como su familia prometió que seria, Jocy se ha asegurado de que nadie le diga que madure con tal de que no sufra. A pesar de que Amy no tiene idea del porque le prohíben madurar no le importa porque ella le encanta como es, pero aun así es responsable, cuidadosa y fanática de la moda.

**(Como dije al principio)** Hoy por fin es su cumpleaños número 18, la gente se preparaba para la gran fiesta que se realizara en O'Neil Tech, Jocy no tuvo problema siempre y cuando no sea para dirigirla, subir a las oficinas y laboratorios, pero con quien sí tuvieron problema para convencerla que fuera fue Rachel pero gracias a Aurora lograron convencerla de ir.

La gente se preparaba ansiosa por el cumpleaños de su querida, amada y bella actriz. Gente famosa llegaba con sus limosinas a la compañía donde la gente comenzaba a recibir a los invitados ya que la fiesta iba a durar todo el día.

Una limosina llega a la compañía y baja Alex junto a su esposa Anna quien es humana y una bella niña de un año y medio que tiene forma humana a la cual llamaron Miwa II en honor a su bisabuela paterna.

-¿Dónde estarán tus padres?-pregunta Anna viendo para todos lados.

-Seguramente no tardan en llegar-dice Alex saludando a la prensa-Mi hermana por fin tiene 18 años ¿Quién lo diría?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Y aun actúa como una niña para su edad-dice Anna divertida.

-Así es mi hermana y la quiero, no importa como es o actué-dice Alex sonriendo recordando la promesa que hizo hace años-Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde está ella y los demás?-pregunta viendo para todos lados.

-Seguramente tu hermana se está preparando, ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se trata de la moda-dice Anna divertida-Ahorita de seguro debe estar frente a un espejo.

-Sí, seguramente sea eso-dice Alex divertido.

* * *

Amy en su forma tortuga se encuentra en su cuarto durmiendo profunda y cómodamente en su cama ya que había destruido con uno de sus rayos el despertador ya que estaba soñando con volver a ver a sus ancestros.

Serling pasaba por ahí y por suerte se da cuenta de la hora y se detiene frente al cuarto de Amy sabiendo que aún sigue durmiendo. No había sido sencillo vivir con muchas tortugas y lo peor con niños tortugas sin tener que quejarse o hacer algo ya que está amenazado con eliminarlo si hacia llorar a la pequeña Aurora.

-Amy, señorita Amy-dice Serling tocando la puerta.

-A….A ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Amy sentándose aún dormida.

-Lamento mucho despertarte-dice Serling sabiendo que no es cierto.

-N…No, no, no lo hiciste…. Desperté hace horas-dice Amy recargándose en su mano quedándose dormida pero está a punto de caerse logrando despertarla-¿Qu…Que pasa?-pregunta aun dormida.

-Señorita Amy le sugiero que se vista rápidamente porque pronto será su fiesta, tiene que arreglarse-dice Serling aun parado al otro lado de la puerta.

-Así la fiesta ¿Cuál fiesta?-pregunta aun dormida.

-Su cumpleaños número 18, su mayoría de edad.

-Mi…Mi mayoría de edad…..mi fiesta-dice abriendo un poco los ojos viendo frente a ella un hermoso vestido naranja de escote halter que llega hacia las rodillas logrando recordar el día-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HOY ES EL DIA!-grita emocionada al momento que salta de la cama.

Antes de que Serling volviera a tocar Amy sale del cuarto en su forma humana usando el vestido naranja, cabello suelto con un broche negro, collar de diamantes y zapatos de tacón bajo negro.

-¡HOY ES EL DIA!-grita Amy dando vueltas con Serling.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Serling mareado.

Amy lo suelta y comienza a correr por toda la casa.

_Hoy es el día, no lo puedo creer  
jamás creí que pronto llegaría  
Y eso que siempre deseaba que llegara pronto_

_Vagando siempre en mis sueños_  
_deseando jamás despertar_  
_Hoy por fin los volveré a ver_

Agarrando las fotos donde sale ella junto a sus ancestros en la premier de su película de Carrie

_Después de tres años  
sé que cambiados estarán  
Pues lista estoy, por fin los volveré a ver_

Abrazando la fotografía sale por la ventana y ve el edificio de O'Neil Tech

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca_  
_iré al pasado al fin_  
_Finalmente y como nunca_  
_los volveré a ver_

_No sé si estoy ansiosa o nerviosa_  
_Más me invade la emoción_  
_Pues, finalmente y como nunca_  
_iré al pasado_

Voltea a ver a unas aves flotando frente a ella.

-¡Ya quiero volver a ver a todos_!_-dice emocionada pero se emociona mas al recordar algo-¿Y si al fin conozco a mi Tatarabuela Topaz?"

Un ave hace un ruido y en ese momento se van todos, aunque Amy no los entienda ni heredo el don de su Tatarabuela Topaz lo tomo como un tal vez.

_Muy hermosa obviamente la veré_  
_al fin la conoceré_  
_tal como mi bisabuela Miwa me conto_

Entra de nuevo al laboratorio, se mete a la computadora de Cody y mira la imagen e Mikey y Topaz en su boda.

_De pronto la mirare a los ojos  
ojos tan azules y hermosos  
casada al fin con Mikey ella estará _

Se acerca más a la pantalla cambiando la imagen a una donde sale toda la familia.

_Una gran bienvenida me darán_  
_aunque seguramente un regaño también_  
_Aunque eso obviamente no me va a importa_

Vuelve a salir del edificio emocionada.

_Finalmente y como nunca_  
_iré a un mundo diferente_  
_Finalmente y como nunca_  
_tendré una nueva aventura_

Vuela alrededor de la Estatua de la Libertad

_Si lo pienso es una locura  
ir 100 años al pasado  
Más finalmente y como nunca  
mis sueños se cumplirán_

Amy se sienta en la cabeza de la estatua de la liberta totalmente emocionada

Mientras que en la casa de Cody en el cuarto de Rachel quien estaba en su forma humana como reencarnación de Tang Shen, usaba un vestido negro que se encuentra arriba de las rodillas con escote de hombro caídos, guantes negros hasta los codos, su cabello estaba medio suelto, usaba lápiz labial rojo sangre y sombras negras, botas negras que llegan hasta las rodillas y obviamente usaba el guardapelo donde se encuentra la foto de su hermano.

Ella miraba seriamente la ventana al edificio de O'Neil Tech viendo como la gente llegaba emocionada, no estaba nada acostumbrada a socializar con esa cantidad de gente pero prometió a su hija ir aunque sea en esa fiesta.

_Lo que hay en ti, déjalo ver_  
_Se una buena chica y también la mas mala y cruel_

Abre su guardapelo y mira a su hermano

_Siempre hay que abrir el corazón  
pero mis padres y Venus jamás me dejan abrirlo _

Enojada cierra el guardapelo volviendo a ver la ventana.

-Tranquila Rachel, es solo por hoy, además recuerda que lo prometiste, prometiste a tu hija salir aunque sea hoy a la fiesta-dice Rachel respirando profundamente

_Pero pronto pasara_

Amy abre entra por la ventana a la casa emocionada

_Pero muy pronto pasara _

Rachel se acerca a la puerta.

_No puedo resistir _

Amy corre hacia la puerta emocionada.

_Que angustia resistir..._

Rachel abre la puerta decidida a salir

_¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir! _

Amy corre hacia la puerta de la entrada donde Serling le abre rápidamente para que se vaya.

_¡Abrir...!_

Amy sale de la casa donde unos reporteros la esperaban ansioso y comienzan a tomarle fotos

_Amy: Finalmente y como nunca (saludando a todos)_  
_Rachel: Lo que hay en ti déjalo ver (caminando por el pasillo)_  
_Amy: Mis sueños se hacen realidad (firmando autógrafos)_  
_Rachel: Se una buena chica y también la mas mala y cruel (saliendo a la terraza)_  
_Amy: al fin podre ir al pasado (recibiendo regalos de algunos camarógrafos)_  
_Rachel: Así… (Viendo el cielo)_  
_Amy: Y al fin volverlos a ver (logrando perder a la prensa)_  
_Rachel: Abre tu corazón déjalo salir_

Amy sale por la ventana y comienza a volar hacia O'Neil Tech.

_Hoy tengo un gran y bello presentimiento_  
_Y por eso hoy será_  
_Pues, finalmente y como nunca..._  
_Finalmente y como nunca..._  
_¡Los volveré a ver!_

Alguien agarra a Amy por detrás obligándola a entrar a la Limosina.

-¡Oye!-dice Amy soltándose molesta- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Hola Amy-saluda Cody cruzando los brazos.

-Cody, jejejeje hola-saluda Amy sonriendo

-¿Qué haces volando de esa manera por toda la ciudad?-pregunta Cody cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-pregunta emocionada.

-Pueessss, tu cumpleaños.

-Aparte-dice Amy cruzando los brazos.

-Que iremos al fin al siglo XXI-contesta Cody sonriendo.

-¡SI! ¡Finalmente iremos al pasado!-dice Amy emocionada abrazándolo-Por fin, después de un año construyendo esa máquina al fin los volveremos a ver -soltándolo.

-Jejejeje si Amy, sé que estas emocionada y yo también pero sabes bien que hay que tener cuidado por ya sabes quién-dice Cody en voz baja con miedo.

-Voldemort-dice Amy divertida.

-Muy graciosa, hablo de mi prima-dice Cody asustado.

-Ya se Cody, tranquilo que te recuerdo que ella no sabe absolutamente nada-dice Amy tranquila.

-Sí, pero si se entera seguramente destruirá la máquina y toda la información que pude rescatar hace años-dice Cody.

-Ella no se enterara-dice Amy tranquila-Ella no sospecha nada así que estate tranquilo que hoy lograremos lo que ambos deseamos y lo mejor en mi cumpleaños. Por cierto ¿Serling ira a la fiesta?

-Sí, no tienes idea lo emocionado que se puso-dice divertido sabiendo que no es verdad.

-Qué bueno-dice divertida imaginándose la expresión de Serling.

-¡Por cierto!-dice sacando una pequeña caja-Feliz cumpleaños.

Amy lo agarra emocionada, lo abre y encuentra un bello broche de una flor naranja.

-Cody, muchas gracias-dice Amy sonriendo mientras se lo ponía-¿Qué te parece?

-Te ves preciosa-dice Cody sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice sonriendo.

Cody escucha su celular sonar y al ver que se trata de Jocy se asusta pero se calma lo suficiente para contestar.

-Bueno-contesta por el video llamada.

Por la pantalla aparece Jocy.

-Cody ¿Amy está contigo?-pregunta preocupada.

-Claro, acuérdate que quedamos que ella y yo llegaríamos juntos a la fiesta-dice Cody sonriendo.

-Lo sé, solo quería confirmarlo. Buenos nos vemos en la fiesta-dice colgando.

-Nos vemos-dice guardando su celular-_Para que después esta vez sí me mate_-piensa aterrado.

* * *

En la otra limosina estaban los demás en su forma humana excepto los niños ya que no le gusta e incluso estaba Serling usando nada más que una corbata.

Jocy usaba un bello vestido morado largo de cuello alto, tiene el cabello medio recogido por una trenza y usa zapatos negro de tacón bajo

Venus usaba un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas, escote de solamente hombro derecho, collar de diamantes y zapatos blancos de tacón bajo.

Ryan usaba un traje negro con zapatos negros, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo lo hermosa que se ve Rachel quien miraba por la ventana pero cada vez que ella lo miraba el apartaba la vista.

Cada una llevaba un bolso del mismo color de sus vestidos, pero Jocy lleva el bolso de Amy ya que se dio cuenta que por tanta emoción por su fiesta se le olvido.

Aurora estaba en su forma tortuga usaba un kimono rojo con flores negras y Junior usaba un traje azul fuerte con corbata negra y zapatos negros.

-Amy al fin cumple 18 años, ¿Pueden creerlo?-dice Venus sorprendida.

-Sí, fue ayer que apenas cumplió los diez años-dice Jocy sonriendo.

-Permíteme recordarte Jocy pero nosotros no fuimos a esa fiesta-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-Es cierto, perdón-dice apenada.

-No te preocupes, pero debieron haber visto como ella salió volando del edificio y haciendo piruetas como si fuera una niña-dice Ryan divertido-Seguramente hoy mucha gente vera lo infantil que ella es y le dirá que madure.

-Ustedes saben muy bien que no debe hacerlo-dice Jocy preocupada.

Hace tres años, unos días después de que sus ancestros regresaran a su época Jocy les conto la razón de la que Amy jamás debe de madurar, aunque para todos fue sorprendente no dudaron en ayudarla. Aunque Rachel no tuvo problemas porque nunca habla con Amy.

Tambien les conto sobre sus problemas con su telequinesis cuando está en estados negativos por lo cual se aseguraban de jamás hacerla entrar en esas emociones.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podremos vigilar a todos en la fiesta que no digan eso-dice Venus preocupada.

-Pues hay que tratar, además los padres y el hermano mayor de Amy también estarán ahí y seguramente ellos estarán al pendiente de eso-dice Jocy sonriendo tranquila.

Al escuchar la palabra ¨hermano mayor¨ Rachel agarra fuerte su guardapelo.

-Sera una fiesta increíble, veremos a mucha gente famosa, actrices, cantantes y modelos-dice Junior emocionado.

-No puedo esperar a conocer a mis actores guapos favoritos, seguramente me casare con uno de ellos hoy-dice Aurora emocionada.

Junior se pone celoso al oír eso.

-Cálmense niños, recuerden que ambos son unos Ninjas y deben comportarse correctamente-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Oye, tu solamente dale órdenes a tu hermano pero no a mi hija Venus-dice Rachel molesta.

-No son ordenes Rachel, solamente les estoy diciendo que estén tranquilos o asustaran a los actores-dice Venus-Además yo Tambien estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis actores favoritos, y posiblemente sea yo quien se case con uno hoy-dice viendo divertida a Aurora.

-Eso lo veremos-dice Aurora divertida.

-_De eso yo me encargo_-piensa Junior celoso con ojos Draki.

Rachel no dice nada más y vuelve a ver la ventana.

-Anímate Rachel, ya verás que nos divertiremos-dice Ryan sonriendo.

Rachel suelta un fuerte suspiro al oír eso.

-Sí, seguramente-duce Rachel en tono serio-_Ya quiero sé que acabe el día-_piensa molesta.

Ryan baja la vista con tristeza ya que planea declararse a Rachel pero tenía miedo por la actitud que ella tiene que lo rechace.

-Ryan-dice Venus sentándose a lado de él-acuérdate que es un milagro que salga, si seguimos así podrá al fin salir y olvidarse de esa maldición-dice preocupada.

-Eso espero-dice Ryan preocupado.

Rachel mira como ellos hablan sintiendo celos.

-¡Mire! ¡Ya llegaron!-dice Aurora.

Todos miran por la ventana y observan a Amy recibida con una canción de las mañanitas por parte de todos.

-Bueno, hora de la fiesta-dice Jocy sonriendo.

-¡PARTY TIME!-gritan los niños emocionados.

-_Solo es por hoy Rachel, pero aun así mantente alejados de todos y no ayudes por tu maldición-_piensa Rachel viendo a los paparazis.

-¿Tu estarás bien?-pregunta Serling a Jocy.

-Claro Serling, mientras no esté en estados negativos estará bien. No es que pase algo que me haga entrar en eso-dice Jocy tranquila-_Eso espero_-piensa un poco seria.

-_Yo también_-piensa Serling.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Canción basada: *** **Finalmente y como nunca ***


	4. Al Pasado!

Ya era de noche pero aun asi la fiesta de Amy continua con muchisima diversion, duro todo el día en el edificio de O'Neil Tech, todos se divertían y bailaban sin parar. Obviamente Amy era quien se robaba la pista con sus grandiosos bailes y sus hermosas canciones, aunque había veces que sus padres también invadían la pista.

Jocy estaba ocupada hablando con unos científicos sobre los avances tecnológicos del gobierno y que necesitan su ayuda, Cody estaba ocupado pasando el tiempo con Starlee, Venus les daba consejos a unos directores ya que ellos planean hacer una película sobre las artes marciales, Ryan estaba disfrutando de la comida, los niños disfrutaban estar hablando con sus actores favoritos aunque obviamente Junior estaba vigilando de que ninguno le hiciera daño a Aurora y Rachel estaba en un rincón cerca de las bebidas viendo la fiesta.

La música se detuvo y todos aplaudieron a Amy ya que les había encantado la canción.

Serling se sube al escenario ganándose la atención de todos.

-Con ustedes la cumpleañera Amy Wilde-dice Serling.

Amy sube al escenario y saluda emocionad a todos mientras recibían aplausos.

-Y con ustedes los dueños de O'Neil Tech: Cody y Jocelyn Jones.

Jocy sabía que Serling sería capaz de nombrarla dueña de O'Neil Tech, decide tranquilizarse y pasar junto con su primo tranquilamente al escenario recibiendo los aplausos y chiflidos de todos.

-No puedo creer que Serling haya sido capaz de hacer eso-susurra Jocy sin dejar de sonreír a todos.

-Sabes que él no se rendirá hasta que aceptes tu puesto en la empresa-susurra Cody divertido.

Al terminar la presentación los tres bajan del escenario y continúan con la fiesta, Amy se dirige hacia el puesto de las bebidas ya que se moría de sed.

-Hola-dice una voz un poco amable.

Amy voltea y se encuentra a Rachel parada en el rincón, aun le tenía miedo después de que casi la mata cuando era niña pero ya no tanto como antes por lo aislada que es, es más que por tres años a pesar que viven bajo el mismo techo y después de que ancestros regresaran a su época solamente se han hablado cuatro veces.

-¿¨Hola¨ a mí?-pregunta sorprendida y nerviosa, Rachel asiente-Ah, hola-dice sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, tu luces muy bien-dice Amy pero se asusta cuando analiza lo que dijo-quiero decir que tu estas más hermosa que yo, estas muy bella-dice nerviosa.

-Gracias-dice Rachel sonriendo volviendo a ver la fiesta-Así que ¿Así son las fiestas?.

-Sí, así s….. ¡Espera! ¿Nunca has estado en una?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo como son-dice Rachel sin dejar de ver la fiesta-Son muy cálidas.

-Son más cálidas de lo que la gente que jamás festejan puedan imaginar-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-dice sorprendida.

Ambas inhalan el aroma al mismo tiempo.

-Chocolate-dicen en unísono y se ríen un poco.

Rachel vuelve a ver la fiesta tranquila pero cuando Amy estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta pero decidió callar ya que no quería echar a perder ese momento.

-Buenas noches señorita Amy-saluda un hombre gordo de piel azul con pelo rojo y traje blanco-Mi nombre es Eugene y trabaje como camarógrafo en su última película.

-Así, ya me acuerdo-dice Amy sonriendo ya que sabía que era mentira ya que él es el conserje.

-Vaya, pero que hermosa mujer ¿Usted es?-pregunta acercándose a Rachel.

Rachel cruza los brazos ya que sentía que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones.

-Vaya, el gato te comió la lengua-dice divertido-Muy bien, señorita Amy solo quiero decirle feliz cumpleaños y que mi equipo le está preparando un regalo afuera del edificio.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta Amy confundida-Porque yo recuerdo haber visto a toda su gente aquí adentro-cruzando los brazos ya que ve que en su mano parecía ocultar algo.

-Creo que tanto trabajar con diferentes equipos de cine la ha revuelto, acompáñame que su regalo esta increíble-dice Eugene.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué no me lo muestran aquí adentro?

-Lo que pasa es que es tan grande que es imposible meterlo-dice Eugene con cara de apunto de perder la paciencia-seria favor de seguirme.

Rachel ya cansada lo agarra del brazo causando que el emitiera un pequeño grito de dolor y de su mano suelta una jeringa con un líquido morado.

-Vaya Amy, que lindo regalo te iban a dar-dice Rachel en tono serio.

Amy lo mira furiosa mientras que Eugene se aterra al ver que lo descubrieron.

-Si fuera tú correría y no volvería a esta ciudad porque si yo te vuelvo a ver ya nadie volverá a saber de ti ¿Entendido?-pregunta Rachel en tono amenazante.

Eugene asiente rápidamente, Rachel lo suelta y el sale corriendo gritando como niña ganándose la atención de todos.

Amy lanza un pequeño rayo destruyendo la jeringa.

-Gracias Rachel-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Odio esos tipos de hombres-dice Rachel en tono serio volviendo a la esquina.

-Tambien yo pero existen ¿Qué se puede hacer?-pregunta Amy-Bueno, hora de ir a la fiesta ¿Vienes?

-Estoy bien aquí, tu ve y diviértete-dice Rachel un poco más tranquila

Amy asiente y regresa a la fiesta mientras que Rachel se asegura que no haya rastro de Eugene.

-Ya se fue-dice Venus parándose a lado de ella-Hiciste bien en amenazarlo para que no vuelva a hacer eso-dice sonriendo.

-Se lo merecía-dice Rachel sin verla- ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Sí, debo decirte que desde que nos fuimos a vivir todos juntos aquí en New York e ido a tantas fiestas de famosos pero nunca a una tan grande como esta-dice Venus emocionada viendo a Rachel-Desearía otra fiesta igual a esta.

-Tambien yo-dice Rachel sonriendo pero analiza bien lo que dijo y su sonrisa se borra-Pero yo no puedo-dice bajando la vista.

-¿Por qué no?, podría….

-¡Solo no y ya!-dice molesta dándole la espalda.

Venus siente como sus esperanzas se desvanecen al escuchar eso, sería un milagro que Rachel cambiara.

-Discúlpame-dice Venus al momento que se aleja.

Venus se oculta en un rincón y de su bolso saca la cámara de Rachel ya que siempre la lleva consigo con la esperanza de que algún día ella vuelva a tomar fotos, también saca el último y único dibujo que logro salvar hace años: el dibujo de Mikey.

-¿Cuándo volverá la antigua Rachel? ¿Cuándo ella dejara de culparse y dejarse de creer en algo después de doce años?-pregunta con tristeza.

-Buenas noches señorita Venus-saluda Charles con su cuerpo robótico detrás de ella.

-Hola Charles-dice Venus guardando el dibujo-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias por pregunta ¿Ha visto a la señorita Jocelyn?

-La última vez que la vi la presentaron junto con Cody y Amy en el escenario, posiblemente este con los científicos-dice Venus.

-Muy bien, gracias-dice Charles retirándose.

-Hola Venus-saluda Alice con la pequeña Miwa.

-Hola Alice, hola bebe-dice cargando a la bebita.

* * *

Amy buscaba a Cody desesperada porque ya quería ir al pasado y quería asegurarse que Jocy jamás se entere.

Cuando estaba a punto de grita mira a Cody para en el ascensor privado sonriéndole, dándole entender que llego la hora. Corre hacia el ascensor y ambos suben hacia el piso 44 donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo. Al llegar corren hacia el laboratorio que Cody tiene en el edificio donde se encuentra una maquina idéntica a la ventana del tiempo que Cody hizo hace años.

-Cody, Amy-dice Starlee parada frente a los controles de la máquina.

Al igual que ellos también ella creció unos centímetros y se convirtió en una hermosa joven de 14 años.

-¿Todo listo?-pregunta Amy emocionada.

-Así es Amy, el momento que hemos estado esperado por fin llego-dice Starlee sonriendo comenzando a teclear los botones.

Amy no podía creerlo, por fin iba a ver a sus ancestros después de tres años, Cody también estaban tan emocionado ya que los extrañaba demasiado.

-Bien, ya está todo listo-dice Starlee emocionada.

-Por fin Cody, ¡Por fin iremos al pasado!-dice Amy emocionada.

-¡IREMOS AL PASADO!-gritan unas pequeñas voces detrás de ellos.

Cody y Amy voltean asustados para encontrarse con Junior y Aurora parados detrás de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Junior! ¡Aurora!-dice Starlee impactada.

-Niños ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Cody asustado.

-Queríamos preguntarte algo y te vimos subir al ascensor con Amy, al ver en que numero están decidimos volar hasta aquí y escuchamos todo-dice Junior sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros también?, nosotros también queremos verlos-suplica Aurora con ojos de cachorrito.

-Niños puede ser peligroso-dice Cody preocupado.

-Peligro es nuestro segundo nombre-dice Junior orgulloso.

-Así es-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-No sé, puede ser peligroso-dice Starlee.

-Si no nos llevan iremos por Jocelyn y le contaremos todo-dice Aurora sonriendo con malicia.

-¡NO!-grita Amy aterrada-No, no por favor no le digan anda. Claro que pueden ir con nosotros.

-¡YUPI!-gritan emocionados.

-¡Vámonos ya!-dice Aurora emocionada.

Cody mira de forma desaprobatoria a Amy pero no tenía opción que llevarlos.

-Muy bien chicos, recuerde que el universo de las tortugas es muy grande y ojala que tengamos la suerte de llegar con los chicos-dice Cody ayudando a Starlee.

-Entendido-contestan los tres emocionados.

-Bien, todo listo-dice Cody encendiendo el portal.

El portal comienza a iluminarse y en el centro se abre un portal, los cinco lo miran maravillados y emocionados al ver la entrada al pasado frente a ellos.

-¡No puede ser!-dice Aurora emocionada.

-¡Es hermoso!-dice Starlee emocionada.

-¡VAMOS!-grita Junior corriendo hacia el portal.

-¡Alto campeón!-dice Cody parándose frente a él-Antes de irnos Starlee y yo necesitamos ponernos estos relojes-dice apuntando un par de relojes negros dentro de un cristal-con ello podremos regresar sin ningún problema.

-Ok-dice Junior sonriendo.

-Iré por ellos-dice Starlee.

-Gracias Cody-dice Amy abrazándolo-No sé qué haría sin ti-dice emocionada.

-Aburrirte-dice Cody divertido.

-Jijijiji- ríe Amy divertida.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Starlee cayendo frente a Cody.

-¡Starlee!-dice ayudándola-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no lo entiendo…. Sentí que algo me empujo-dice Starlee confundido.

-Espera ¿Sentiste que algo te empujo?-pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grita una voz furiosa.

Todos voltean y miran a Jocy junto con Serling y Charles en la entrada.

-¡JOCELYN!-gritan los cinco aterrados.

Jocy no podía creer lo que veía, habían construido una máquina del tiempo a escondidas de ella. Luchaba para controlar su ira aunque dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera.

-No puedo creerlo, construyeron una maquina a mis espaldas-dice entrando al laboratorio furiosa.

-Amy…. Podemos explicártelo-dice Cody asustado.

-Espero esa explicación-dice Jocy furiosa.

-¿Cómo nos descubriste?-pregunta Starlee asustada.

-Charles ha detectado anomalías últimamente que viene de este edificio y decidí investigar, jamás me espere ver esto Cody-dice furiosa viéndolo-Prometiste que jamás volverías a hacer otra máquina.

-¡No lo culpes Jocy! ¡Yo le pedí que lo hiciera porque quiero volver a ver a los chicos!-dice Amy asustada.

-Nosotros también queremos verlos-dice Junior parándose junto a Amy.

-Los extrañamos-dice Aurora.

-_Yo me alegro que no estén más aquí-_piensa Serling con una sonrisa.

-No son los únicos, también yo los extraño pero no significa que iré al pasado a visitarlo sin dañar la línea del tiempo-dice furiosa logrando que la caja con los relojes saliera volando.

-Señorita Jocelyn, sus poderes-dice Charles agarrándola de los hombros.

Jocy comienza a respirar profundamente hasta poder tranquilizarse lo suficiente para hablar.

-Gracias Charles-dice Jocy más tranquila.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Jocy tus poderes hicieron que las luces de la fiesta se encendieran y apagaran. Venus está ayudando a la familia de Amy a calmar a todos los invitados-pregunta Rachel entrando junto con Ryan.

-¡MAMA!-grita Aurora abrazándola

-¿Qué suce…. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta sorprendida viendo el portal.

-¡Mama! Cody, Amy y Starlee construyeron una máquina para ir al pasado con nuestros ancestros-dice Aurora emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Con nuestros ancestros?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida al igual que Ryan.

-Así es-dice Jocy furiosa.

-Lo siento, estoy confundida.

-igual yo-dice Ryan confundido.

-Bueno Rachel, lo hemos estado preparando desde hace casi un año para ir hoy a verlos y regresar cuando queramos-dice Amy nerviosa.

-¡Nosotros acabamos de enterarnos y aceptaron llevarnos también!-dice Junior emocionado.

-¡¿Ustedes ir al pasado?!-dice Rachel sorprendida.

-¡SI!-gritan los niños emocionados.

-Por supuesto que no irán-dice Jocy enojada.

-Alto Jocy, y ustedes también-dice Rachel calmando a todos-Si ellos tres quieren ir al pasado está bien pero ustedes dos obviamente no irán-tono serio.

-¿Qué?-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-Lo que oyeron, ellos están grandes pero ustedes están muy pequeños para ir-dice Rachel.

-Pero mama-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-No es justo-dice Junior con tristeza.

-Oigan, todos los descendientes de las tortugas que son mayores de quince años y están aquí ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes, a solas?-dice Jocy preocupada.

-No, puedes decirnos a todos lo que tengas que decir-dice Amy en tono serio.

-Bien-dice Jocy en tono serio después de soltar un suspiro-Ir al pasado es muy peligroso y no sabemos si esta máquina los llevara al pasado o a diferentes líneas de tiempo o dimensiones como cuando regresamos a los chicos a su época, no puedo permitir que vayan y se pierdan sabiendo que existen más de trillones de universos y dimensiones.

-Por favor Jocy, Amy ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera-dice Rachel en tono burlón.

-Ir al pasado es peligroso Rachel-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-¿Tu que sabes sobre los peligros en esos tipos de viaje?-pregunta Rachel cruzando los brazos.

-Más que tú, tú obviamente te la pasas encerrada y aislada del mundo por una estúpida y absurda maldición-dice Jocy molesta.

Rachel se enfurece al oír, no permitía que nadie le faltara el respeto.

-Te crees que lo sabes todo, pero déjame decirte que te equivocas-dice Rachel furiosa-Ahora, discúlpenme-dice agarrando la mano de su hija.

-Oigan porque no mejor trata….

-¡Cállate Ryan! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Nos regresamos a China en este momento!-dice Rachel furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen los niños sorprendidos.

-Muy bien, vete que aquí nadie te retiene, y yo también me voy. Después de apagar y destruir esta máquina-dice dirigiéndose hacia los controles.

-No, no por favor Jocy-dice parándose frente a los controles-Por favor no, eh esperado este día por mucho tiempo-suplica apunto de soltar lágrimas.

-Amy es por nuestro bien, algún día me lo agradecerán-dice Jocy apartándola.

-No-dice Amy soltando lagrimas-no.

Amy no podía creerlo, tanto esfuerzo tanto amor y todo lo que dio y espero a que este dia llegara para que en un segundo se destruya.

Rachel se detiene ya que siente un ligero mareo que la obliga a recargarse en la pared.

-¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Ryan ayudándola.

-Mama-dice Aurora asustada.

-Estoy bien-dice Rachel recuperándose.

-¡Jocy por favor!-dice Cody a su prima.

-Es por nuestro bien Cody, un daño que hagamos adiós a nuestra existencia.-dice mientras camina hacia la máquina-Algún día me lo agradeceAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita al momento que se tropieza con unos cables.

La máquina comienza a brillar con intensidad al momento que todo comenzaba a temblar con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Starlee aterrada.

-¡No lo sé!-dice Cody.

Todos se acercan sorprendidos al ver la máquina que comenzaba a brillar más fuerte.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS OJOS!-grita Junior cubriéndose los ojos.

-¡ES MUY FUERTE!-grita Amy.

Mientras que en la fiesta todos corrían desesperados y aterrados hacia las salidas de emergencia.

-¡CORRAN TODOS! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!-grita Alice a mientras flotaba encima de ellos.

-¡ALICE!-grita Venus flotando frente a ella-¡¿Has visto a Junior?!-pregunta aterrada.

-Lo vi volando hasta los pisos de arriba del edificio-dice Alice preocupada.

Venus no lo duda y comienza a volar hacia el edificio pero se sorprende mucho al ver una gran luz en uno de los pisos, asustadas comienza a volar a toda velocidad hasta entrar por una ventana abierta.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-pregunta entrando al laboratorio de Cody cuando una fuerte luz la obliga a cubrirse los ojos-¡AAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¡No lo sé!-dice Cody cubriéndose los ojos.

Rachel utiliza sus poderes y crea un campo en Aurora y Junior para mantenerlos a salvo.

El portal dejo de brillar demasiado pero comienza a succionar todo con una increíble fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy sosteniéndose en una maquina bien sujeta al suelo.

-¡TE TENGO RACHEL!-grita Ryan agarrándola de la mano.

-¡AMO CODY!-grita Serling tratando de alcanzarlo sin ser absorbido.

-¡CODY!-grita Starlee que está en un sitio seguro.

-¡¿ESO NO SE PARECE A LA VENTANA DEL TIEMPO?!-grita Venus sosteniéndose.

-¡CODY, AMY Y STARLEE CONSTRUYERON UNA MAQUINA PARA IR AL PASADO!-grita Ryan sosteniendo a Rachel.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-dice impactada.

Cody trata de sostenerse lo más que pueda pero el portal es tan fuerte que no puede hacer nada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Cody al ser absorbido por el portal.

-¡CODY NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Starlee aterrada.

-¡AMO CODY!-grita Serling aterrado.

-¡CODY!-grita Jocy al mismo tiempo que trata de sostenerse más.

-¡SEÑORITA JOCELYN!-grita Charles agarrándola.

Amy estaba a punto de ser absorbida por la maquina pero por suerte se agarra por la máquina de los controles aplastando todos los botones al mismo tiempo.

La máquina se apaga de inmediato dejando a todos en shock, lentamente se levanta sin dejar de ver el portal ya que Cody había desaparecido en él, los niños aún seguían encerrados por los campos de Mana.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunta Ryan preocupado.

-Creo que si-dice Venus levantándose.

-C….Cody-dice Jocy aterrada.

-¿D…Donde esta?-pregunta Amy aterrada.

-Cody-dice Jocy soltando una lagrima.

La máquina suelta un enorme brillo causando que los relojes de todos los regresen a las chicas en sus verdadera forma de tortugas, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar la maquina vuelve a abrir el portal succionar todo.

-¡DIOS MIO!-grita Venus aterrada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy al momento que el porta la absorbe.

-¡AMY!-gritan todos.

Jocy aterrada se suelta y se deja absorber.

-¡SEÑORITA JOCELYN!-grita Charles al momento que es absorbido.

-¡CHICOS NOOOOO!-grita Aurora aterrada.

Venus trata de seguir sujetada por el marco de la puerta pero ya no puede más y se suelta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUNIOR!-grita al ser absorbida.

-¡HERMANITA!-grita Junior aterrado.

-¡SI!-grita Rachel emocionada soltándose por accidente-Ups-dice dándose cuenta-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita al ser absorbida.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Aurora aterrada soltando lágrimas.

-¡RACHEL!-grita Ryan dejándose absorber.

-¡RYAN NOOOOOO!

-¡AURORA!-grita Junior aterrándose lanzando bolas de fuego al campo destruyéndolo por lo que logra que el portal lo absorba-¡AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDENME!-grita aterrada.

-¡DEBO DE IR POR EL AMO CODY!-grita Serling soltándose.

-¡SERLING NO!-grita Starlee aterrada.

-¡ESPERAME!-grita Aurora destruyendo el portal-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita al ser absorbida junto a Serling.

-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Starlee.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!-grita Alice aterrada entrando al laboratorio.

En ese momento el portal se apaga y la maquina estalla frente a ellas.

-¡NO! ¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Starlee al ver la maquina absorbida.

-¡Starlee! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡¿Dónde está Amy?!-pregunta desesperada.

Starlee apunta con tristeza el portal a tal grado que estalla en llanto, con solo verlo y escuchar los gritos entiende lo que paso.

-No….. no mi hija-dice Alice aterrada.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy aterrada mientras caía por un enorme agujero de gusano.

De pronto ve un portal y mira un mundo completamente extraño y ve que su cuerpo comienza a ser consumido por una extraña luz blanca aterrándola aún más.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritan los demás aterrados mientras estaban cayendo.

Por el horror no veían quien caía junto a ellos o quienes habian sido absorbidos ya que estaban demasiados aterrados para escuchar a los demasgritar, ademas la luz que los consumía era tan fuerte que tenían que cerrar los ojos.

Frente a ellos seis portales diferentes pero del mismo mundo aparecían frente a ellos y entraron a ellos.

Rachel, Ryan, Venus y Junior entraron cada uno de los diferentes portales solos pero Amy entro a uno junto con Jocy y Charles y la pequeña Aurora entro a uno junto con Serling.

Jocy siente como el brillo rápidamente se apaga pero siente un fuerte aire tocando su rostro, lentamente lo abre los ojos y ve que cae de los cielos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Jocy mientras cae dentro de un tinaco, sale rápidamente totalmente mojada y seria-bueno, al menos el agua amortiguo mi caída.

Rápidamente sale del agua aunque comenzaba a temblar de frio.

-Genial, fantástico, ya paso que ahora asesinare a Cody, a Amy y Starlee…. Que frio-dice temblando pero aún sigue furiosa- Increíble, lo último que quería era que mi primo construyera una máquina del tiempo, ser absorbida y caer en un tinaco de ag…..

No termina de hablar ya que mira su alrededor impactada, estaba en New York pero en uno totalmente diferente, se veía como el siglo XXI solo que todo era tan diferente, no veía nada como las fotografías de Donnie.

Asustada retrocede y se tropieza, cuando trataba de levantarse mira por un pedazo de cristal a ella totalmente cambiada, su apariencia era totalmente distinta, su color de piel verde era distinto, sus ojos son café rojizo, los aparatos para poder respirar y soporta la atmosfera habían desaparecido y ahora usaba únicamente una cintas negras en la cintura con un pequeño broche morado, en sus brazos y piernas, pero también usaba una cinta morada en su cuello y un anillo morado.

Jocy se arrastra aterrada al ver su apariencia mientras que los tinacos de cinco cuadras alrededor de ella comenzaron a temblar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Jocy aterrada causando que los tinacos se destruyan liberando toda el agua.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Chapter de hoy.**

**No teman que el próximo sabrán donde esta Cody XD**

**Ahora la aventura de los descendientes por fin ¡comienza!**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus Reviews que significan mucho para mi**

**Si tienen ideas o sugerencias mándemelas por mensajes personales que son muy bien recibidas**

**Adiós!**


	5. Bienvenidos al Pasado!

**Dimensión TMNT 2003**

**New York**

**28 de octubre del 2008**

Había pasado tres meses desde la boda, Atenea se fue al mundo de Usagi dos días después de la boda, la despedida fue demasiado dura pero su hermana siempre les escribía diciéndoles que se la estaba pasando de maravilla cosa que a sus hermanos les tranquilizaba porque si algo malo le pasa no tendrían piedad con Usagi.

Mikey seguía trabajando animando fiesta para niños como Cowabunga Carl ya que tenía una esposa y una ¨hija¨ adoptiva que mantener, a veces Doble T llamaba a Mikey papa y a Topaz mama pero muchas veces los llamaban por sus nombres. Hay veces que Mikey regresaba agotado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cocinar así que sus hermanos logran que Topaz diga que se le antoja comer logrando que su hermano cocinara. Tenían mucho cuidado con los platillos por la alergia de Topaz hacia las verduras que por cierto le pedían a Donnie que buscara una manera para tener también esa alergia.

Por desgracia Topaz seguía sin poder recordar nada más que las dos canciones, pero aun así era muy feliz con su nueva vida y su nueva familia.

Mikey y Topaz son completamente el uno para el otro ya que a ambos les encantaban hacer bromas en especial a Raph y Mikey le enseño a patinar y en menos de una semana se volvió toda una experta como si ya hubiera patinado en su vida pasada.

Doble T seguía teniendo sus transformaciones por lo que se aseguraban que hubiera suficiente jugo de naranja y darle a las seis de la tarde todos los días para controlarla. Además ella a destruidos otras propiedades por burlarse de sus padres adoptivos por lo que a veces se gana el odio de todos. Donnie le enseño a hablar mejor por lo que ella ya habla como una niña de diez años a pesar que solamente tiene tres.

Raph seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora tenía muchísimo cuidado cuando bebía ya que tenía una esposa que se ponía celosa porque no puede tomar cerveza por sus cuatro meses de embarazo.

Leo y Karai se comprometieron hace un mes, toda la familia estaba emocionadas por ellos ya que se habían tardado, pero aún tenían el plan de casarse hasta que Donnie encontrara a su pareja.

-¡MIKEY! ¡¿YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA?!-grita Raph hambriento sentándose en el comedor.

-¡Aun no Raph! En unos diez minutos estarán-dice Mikey desde la cocina.

-¡DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡No podemos esperar diez minutos cuando Mona Lisa y mi hijo o hija tienen hambre!-dice Raph furioso.

-Raph, Mona Lisa se comió un pan para calmarse, además pidió que la llamáramos cuando la cena este lista y se fue a dormir. El que tiene hambre eres tú-dice Leo divertido mientras práctica unos movimientos con sus katanas

-Quemado-dice Doble T divertida sentándose a lado de Raph.

-Cállate niña-dice Raph molesto.

-¡Raphael! No le hable así a la niña-dice Leo en tono serio.

Doble T saca la lengua divertida.

-Algún día niñita-susurra Raph viéndola en forma amenazante.

Doble T sonríe con malicia.

-Ya déjense de amenazarse o habrá pura sangre aquí-dice Topaz divertida sentándose en el comedor.

-Pues esta niña me saca de mis casillas-dice Raph furioso.

-Cuando no-dice Topaz divertida.

-Oye ¿Ya Donnie te dio los resultados de sangre que te hizo para ver que tienes?-pregunta Raph para cambiar el tema.

-Aun no, quiero saber porque demonios tengo tantas nauseas-dice un poco enojada.

-Más te vale que no estés embarazada que ya tengo suficiente con mi esposa y apenas los soportamos a ustedes tres-dice Raph un poco asustado.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-dice Topaz sarcástica-Te recuerdo que fueron al futuro que tuviste que soportar a dos Mikey.

-Hablas de Amy ¿Verdad?

-Así es-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Debí suponer que Mikey te lo conto-dice Donnie acercándose con una taza de café.

-Mikey dijo que tenía derecho a saber cómo serán nuestros descendiente, pero aun no me dice que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-¡El nombre de nuestra hija es el más hermoso e inocente del mundo!-dice Mikey sonriendo saliendo de la cocina.

-Al menos tu esposa si te creyó, la mía cree que estoy loco-dice Raph molesto.

-¡RAPH!-grita Mona Lisa acercándose a él-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estaba sola?

-Ya nena, estoy aquí-dice Raph abrazándola por detrás.

-No te imagino con un bebe en tus brazos-dice Donnie divertido.

-Pues lo veras pron…..

Raph no pudo terminar ya las luces comenzaban a encenderse y apagarse repentinamente alertando a todos, Doble T se transformó poniéndose frente a Mikey y a Topaz.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Topaz asustada al sentir un fuerte viento.

El Maestro Splinter sale del Dojo al sentir ese fuerte viento y mira a sus hijos juntos en el comedor.

Un portal se abre frente ellos y miran que alguien sale de ella al mismo tiempo que se cierra.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-pregunta Mikey asustado.

Leo con sus katanas en la mano se acerca a ver a quien salió del portal al momento que el se levanta, se sorprende al ver que se trata de un chico cuya cabellera roja con un peinando ultra mega familiar.

-¿Q….Que paso?-pregunta el chico con una voz familiar para Leo.

-C….Cody-dice Leo sorprendido.

Cody voltea sorprendido al oír la voz de Leo, los chicos y el Maestro Splinter se impactan de verlo, jamás creyeron que lo volverían a ver.

-¡CHICOS!-dice Cody sonriendo impactado-¿De verdad son ustedes?

-¡CHICO ES CODY!-grita Mikey impactado parándose junto a Leo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dice Donnie sonriendo acercándose.

-¡Que gusto me da verte!-dice Raph acercando con una sonrisa.

Cody sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, después de tres años por fin su sueño se hizo realidad, por fin estaba frente a sus ancestros.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Cody al momento de abrazarlos

Los chicos también lo abrazan con tantas fuerzas también soltando lágrimas, no podían creer que el niño que dejaron en el futuro para no volverlo a ver jamás estaba justamente frente a ellos.

-No puedo creer que sean ustedes-dice Cody secándose las lágrimas.

-Y nosotros no podemos creer que seas tú-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Pero mírate, has crecido mucho-dice Mikey viéndolo de pies a cabeza-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Quince años-dice Cody sonriendo.

-Quince años, con razón-dice Raph.

-Cody-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose.

-¡ABUELO!-grita Cody abrazándolo.

El Maestro Splinter lo abraza con fuerza soltando una lágrima de alegría, jamás creyó volverlo a ver.

-Cody, has crecido mucho. Te estas volviendo un hombre-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Así que ¿Él es Cody?-pregunta Topaz sorprendida.

-Así que es verdad lo del futuro-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida.

-¿Ya me crees?-pregunta Raph divertido.

-Oye, lo del viaje en el tiempo es difícil de creer-dice Mona Lisa cruzando los brazos.

-Al igual por las dimensiones-dice Raph en tono burlón.

Mona Lisa decide quedarse callada.

Cody no podía creer lo que veía, veía por fin a la esposa de Raph embarazada y a la esposa de Mikey, era uno de sus sueños hecho realidad. Escucha un pequeño ruido y mira que es Doble T parada a lado de Topaz des transformada al ver que no hay peligro. En segundo apareció Iris que se para en el hombro de Topaz viéndolo.

-Son ustedes dos ¡De verdad son ustedes tres!-dice Cody acercándose a ellas.

-Hola, soy Topaz y ella es Iris-dice sonriendo e Iris hace baja un poco la cabeza como una señal de que dice ¨encantada¨

-Yo Mona Lisa-dice sonriendo.

-Yo soy Talía pero todos menos el Maestro Splinter me llaman Doble T-dice sonriendo.

-¡Y…Yo soy Cody Jones! ¡Vaya es un honor al fin conocerlas!-dice Cody sonriendo.

-A mí también me da gusto conocerte, Mikey me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Oye Cody ¿Cómo va todo con nuestros descendientes?-pregunta Mikey sonriendo.

-Dime que Rachel dejo de encerrarse-suplica Raph.

-O que Aurora se convirtió como su madre-dice Mikey asustado.

Cody comienza a contarles todo lo que paso después de que se fueron, les conto que Alex tuvo una hermosa niña sana y todos se emocionaron al oír eso ya que cuando se fueron se fueron preocupados por la salud de Anna y del bebe, incluso les conto lo que paso hace unos momentos en su laboratorio en su compañía. En el fondo sintió una gran tristeza por Amy ya que ella también deseaba estar ahí con ellos.

-¿Así que todo eso pasó?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Si-dice Cody con tristeza-vaya cumpleaños de Amy, ella debería estar aquí conmigo.

-18 años tiene ella, ya me volví viejo-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Eso no importa, Jocy está furiosa y tengo miedo por mi vida-dice Cody con miedo y tristeza.

-Es que sintió traicionada, ahora debe estar aterrada por ti-dice Donnie.

-Si ellos no vinieron significa que la maquina se apagó antes de que los absolviera, solo espero que estén bien-dice Cody preocupado.

-Lástima que Serling no vino, le hubiera gustado un montón vernos-dice Mikey divertido.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dice Cody divertido-seguramente debe estar preocupado por mí pero debe estar bien estar en mi época con los demás.

* * *

**Dimensión TMNT 2012**

Amy lentamente abre los ojos al oler algo extraño debajo de ella, lentamente se despierta y ve que está en un sucio callejón sentada encima de un viejo y asqueroso colchón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Qué asco! ¡Asco, asco asco!-grita asqueada comenzando a flotar y sacudirse todo el cuerpo, se tranquilizar un poco y comienza a ver alrededor viendo que todo es muy extraño-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta confundida viendo alrededor.

Amy sigue viendo alrededor hasta que ve su reflejo por una ventana totalmente diferente, sorprendida se acerca más para verse mejor. Se sorprendió mas al ver su piel totalmente diferente, tenía pecas en sus mejillas, sus ojos son ahora azul claro que la hacían verse más infantil e inocente, ya no tenía los aparatos para poder respirar y soporta la atmosfera habían desaparecido y ahora usaba únicamente una cintas negras en la cintura, en sus brazos y piernas, pero también usaba una cinta de oro en su cuello.

-Wow, que hermosa me veo-dice Amy maravillada.

-No cambia en ninguna circunstancia-dice una voz demasiado familiar,

Amy baja la vista y mira en la basura a Charles igual pero con la misma apariencia del universo que están.

-¡Charles!-dice Amy sorprendida mientras volaba hacia él-¿Esta bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Muy bien, gracias señorita Amy-dice Charles limpiándose.

-Excelente ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-pregunta confundida.

-Lamento decirle que no señorita Amy, tampoco sé dónde está la señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles en tono preocupado.

-Dios mío-dice Amy asustada-Al menos tú estás conmigo y no estoy sola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucha un grito desde la terraza.

Amy y Charles levantan su vista y observan una gran cantidad de agua a punto de caer encima de ellos, de la mano de Charles aparece un paraguas, lo pone encima de ambos y se cubren de toda el agua.

Vaya, Jocy si es muy precavida-dice Amy divertida.

-No tienes idea-dice Charles.

Poco después el agua dejo de caer y el paraguas desaparece.

-Creo que se dónde está Jocy-dice Amy comenzando a volar hasta la terraza, Charles la siguió y empezaron a buscarla desesperadamente.

-Podría jurar que la escuche por este edificio-dice Amy preocupada-Dios mío ¡JOCY!-grita Aterrada al verla desmayada-Jocy-dice arrodillándose junto a ella-Jocy ¡Jocy!

Charles se acerca a ella y comienza a escanearla.

-Su signos vitales está bien, no tiene ningún rasguño o huesos rotos, solo esta desmayada-dice Charles.

-Vaya, eso es un alivio-dice Amy un poco aliviada-pero-dice viéndola mejor-al igual que nosotros ella también cambio ¿Qué está pasando Charles? ¿Por qué estamos distintos?-pregunta asustada.

-Lamento no poderle contestarle señorita Amy, tampoco lo sé-dice Charles.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-se escucha un grito desde el edificio.

-Dios mío, alguien viene y créeme que no estoy de buenas para hablar con la prensa-dice Amy asustada-Tenemos que ir a un hospital.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dice Charles viendo alrededor escaneando los edificios-Hay un lugar seguro en un edificio a tres cuadras-dice mientras agarra a Jocy en sus brazos.

-Un lugar en un edificio ¿Enserio Charles?-pregunta Amy sin creerlo.

-No hay otra solución-dice Charles en tono serio.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un hospital o a un hotel?-pregunta cruzando los brazos-Si se trata del dinero yo me encargo.

-Lo lamento señorita Amy, pero pasaremos ahí la noche-dice Charles comenzando a volar.

-¡OYE, ESPERAME NO ME DEJES SOLA!-grita Amy asustada mientras lo sigue-_Dios mío ¿Dónde estamos?, ojala que los demás estén bien-_piensa asustada.

* * *

Junior lentamente se levantó y se da cuenta que está encima de una mansión que jamás había visto en su vida, mira a su alrededor y se asusta al ver que ya no está en O'Neil Tech si no que está en un mundo totalmente diferente.

Comienza a volar asustado y se detiene al ver su reflejo en la ventana, su piel estaba un poco más oscura, sus ojos son de color café claro y usa unas cintas negras en la cintura, en sus brazos y piernas. Se asusta al verse pero su temor aumenta cuando ve a unos Ninjas extraños vigilando la zona, asustado mira una ventana abierta y entra rápidamente antes de que los Ninjas lo vieran.

Mira alrededor y se da cuenta que entro a un cuarto de una adolescente, mira a la ventana y encontrar a una hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabello café pero por detrás estaba teñido de rubio. Por alguna razón siente algo que la conecta a esa chica, desea despertarla pero tiene miedo de asustarla ya que por la armadura que ve en una esquina podía jurar que es una Kunoichi poderosa. Asustado y con miedo se esconde debajo de su cama y decide quedarse ahí hasta saber qué hacer.

* * *

Serling estaba escondido en una casa abandonada mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Aurora quien estaba completamente inconsciente en el suelo y la cubría con periódicos para que no le dé frio.

Estaba completamente asustado porque estaba en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo y porque vio en varios periódicos con los que cubrió a la niña que dice 2012. No podía creerlo ya que sabía que no estaba en su mundo, estaba en otra dimensión por lo que aterro más, aunque le aterro más es que encontró a la niña junto a él totalmente distinta, ya no tenía ninguno de los aparatos que necesita para sobrevivir a en la atmosfera, ahora usaba cintas negras en sus brazos, cintura y rodillas y también usaba una cinta roja como su bandana en su cuello.

Ahora que solo estaba con la niña eso significaba que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado y si algo le pasaba su madre lo destruirá por lo que debe protegerla como si fuera el amo Cody. Claro si es que Aurora no usa sus poderes contra él.

-Dios mío, cuando quería que ellos desaparecieran no quería decir que me llevara con ellos-dice furioso-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?, que nadie conteste-dice enojado.

Serling voltea y mira a la niña aun inconsciente.

-Por suerte ella es la paloma blanca de familia, ni tan blanca porque es traviesa pero porque no me llevaste con Venus o Jocy si ellas son normales-dice Serling con tristeza.

Serling saca una proyección mostrando a Cody sonriendo con un regalo en la mano.

-Amo Cody, espero que este bien donde sea que este y que haya llegado al pasado con esas insoportables tortugas-dice Serling con tristeza-no puedo creer que diga eso pero prefiero a que este con ellos que este aquí.

Serling deja de proyectar y se queda vigilando para proteger a Aurora al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba de que hará para regresar a su época.

* * *

Venus lentamente recupera el conocimiento, sintiendo un fuerte de dolor de cabeza se sienta agarrándose la cabeza.

-Dios mío….auch….que pas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita al caerse al suelo. Por suerte su piel es demasiado fuerte que solo hace un ligero hoyo en el suelo.

Venus se levanta y mira que estaba encima de un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Que hago en un par….

No termina de preguntarse ya que se mira las manos y las ve totalmente distintas, asustándose corre hacia un auto y comienza a verse completamente impactada.

El tono de su piel verde estaba distinto, sus ojos son ahora azul fuertes como la de su hermano, ya no tenía los aparatos para poder respirar y soporta la atmosfera habían desaparecido y ahora usaba únicamente una cintas negras en la cintura, en sus brazos y piernas, pero también usaba una cinta de azul como la de su bandana en su cuello.

-Ok, sin pánico…. Sin pánico-dice Venus retrocediendo asustada-Muy bien, analiza la situa…cion-Venus no termina de hablar ya que ve a su alrededor un New York completamente distinto.

Decide flotar un poco para ver mejor y se impacta por lo que ve, mira una ciudad de New York completamente diferente a la que él vive, no había edificio gigante, autos voladores, puentes altos ni nada, ni siquiera extraterrestre alrededor.

-Increíble, Dios mío-dice Venus sorprendida-¿En dónde estoy?-pregunta asustada.

**Flash Back**

_-¡DIOS MIO!-grita Venus aterrada._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy al momento que el porta la absorbe._

_-¡AMY!-gritan todos._

_Jocy aterrada se suelta y se deja absorber._

_-¡SEÑORITA JOCELYN!-grita Charles al momento que es absorbido._

_-¡CHICOS NOOOOO!-grita Aurora aterrada._

_Venus trata de seguir sujetada por el marco de la puerta pero ya no puede más y se suelta._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUNIOR!-grita al ser absorbida._

_-¡HERMANITA!-grita Junior aterrado._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Venus se cubre la boca aterrada al recordar lo que paso en el laboratorio de Cody en O'Neil Tech, lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de su hermano aterrado.

-Por Dios, la maquina….-dice viendo alrededor asustada-debí de haber viajado en el tiempo…. Pero…. ¿pero dónde estoy? Este no es el pasado de mis ancestros-dice viendo alrededor-no puede ser este.

-¡VENUS!-grita una voz masculina totalmente familiar.

Venus voltea por todas partes ya que juraba que alguien grito su nombre.

-¡VENUS! ¡VENUS POR AQUÍ!

Venus mira un edificio y ve a un joven de traje negro, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-¡RYAN!-grita impactada al reconocerlo.

-¡VENUS! ¡ERES TU!-grita sonriendo.

Venus vuela hacia él y se funden en un gran abrazo.

-¡Ryan! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!-dice sonriendo pero se separa rápidamente al verlo totalmente distinto también-Tambien has cambiado.

-Jejejeje tú también-dice Ryan sorprendido-Ahora tú y Junior tienen los mismos color de ojos.

-Si-dice Venus sonriendo pero al recordar a su hermano rápidamente recordó la situación-¡Ryan! ¡La máquina! ¡El laboratorio! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!-pregunta aterrada.

-Lo recuerdas-dice sorprendido.

-Si ¿Qué paso?-pregunta asustada.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que Amy, Jocy, Charles y Cody fueron absorbidos, después tú fuiste absorbida y Rachel se alegró al ver que desapareciste-dice Ryan.

-No me sorprende de ella-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Se alegró tanto que se soltó y fue absorbida y después yo me solté para seguirla-dice Ryan.

-¡¿Y junior?!-pregunta asustada.

-Tranquila que Junior y Aurora siguen junto con Serling y Starlee en nuestra época-dice Ryan.

Venus suspira aliviada al escuchar que su hermano está a salvo con Aurora, Serling y Starlee. Pero se acordó de los demás que la aterro.

-¿Pero los demás?-pregunta asustada-¿Dónde estarán?

-No lo sé, pero hay algo que más me preocupa-dice asustado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te acuerdas que el mundo de las tortugas y con lo que la señora Cindy nos ha contado hay más de trillones de universos ¿Verdad?-dice asustado.

-Sí, si me acuerdo-dice asustada dándose cuenta de que es lo que Ryan quiere decir.

-Pues parece que si logramos ir al pasado-dice Ryan mostrándole un periódico.

Venus lo agarra y mira la fecha del periódico.

-Dice 2012-dice sorprendida mientras agarra otro periódico del suelo-Aquí también dice 2012.

-Eso significa que estamos en el año 2012-dice Ryan.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!-dice Venus-Pero…. Si estamos en el 2012 y todo es distinto al pasado de nuestra dimensión….eso…eso…eso significa-asustándose.

-Que estamos en el pasado en otra dimensión, puede que eso explique porque cambiamos físicamente-dice Ryan viéndose.

Venus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás se imaginó estar en el pasado y mucho menos en otra dimensión.

-Dios mío Ryan ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta asustada.

-No tengo idea, pero estoy preocupado por los demás y más por Rachel por su enfermedad-dice Ryan asustado.

-Dios mío es verdad-dice Venus asustándose viendo que está amaneciendo.

-Ya está amaneciendo, vamos, debemos buscar en donde quedarnos-dice Ryan bajando por la escalera de incendios.

Venus veía el amanecer preocupada, no solamente por Rachel si no por las demás ya que no sabía en dónde están y eso la tiene angustiada.

-Por Dios espero que todos estén bien.

* * *

En una parte una hermosa chica tortuga de piel verde, ojos café oscuros, bandana rojo sangre, usa unas cintas negras en la cintura, en sus brazos y piernas y usa un hermoso guardapelo de oro caminaba por las montaña del bosque de New Jersey donde prácticamente se supone que esta la granja de la abuela de Casey Jones.

Rachel cayo en el rio lo que la salvo de caer desmayada, no puede negar que se aterro demasiado de estar en otro mundo cambiando físicamente por completo. Incluso la fotografía de su hermano también cambio: su piel era idéntica a la suya, tenía los mismos aparatos para respirar y soportar la atmosfera, ojos verdes esmeraldas y bandana color sangre. Busco a alguien de su mundo pero no encontró a nadie, comenzó a caminar por las montañas completamente sola y en un mundo que no conoce. En el fondo temía por su hija pero recuerda que le puso un campo para que la maquina no la absorbiera por lo que se siente aliviada de que está a salvo.

Mientras caminaba observaba lo hermoso que esta el bosque, ya ni recuerda como son los bosques ya que no ha vuelto a entrar a uno después de la muerte de su hermano, cuando sale únicamente está cerca de su clan pero no disfruta nada. Miraba para todos lados por si encontraba a alguien pero no mira nada más que árboles y animales.

Miraba detrás de ella por si había alguien que la siguiera pero lo único que la sigue es su sombra iluminada por la gran llena sobre ella.

Comenzó a recordar a la reina Elsa cuando escapa del reino cuando por accidente revela sus poderes, se sentía en la misma situación solo que ella jamás escapo, aunque siempre soñaba de escapar de las órdenes de sus padres y Venus.

Alza su vista y continua viendo la luna mientras seguía caminando.

_La luna ilumina la montaña hoy  
y no hay nada que seguir.  
Soy la reina de un reino, de aislamiento y soledad._

Recordando todos sus años viviendo encerrada y aislada del mundo.

_Todos me obligan ser como la reina Elsa con sus poderes  
sobre contenerlos, no dejarlos ver _

Rachel agarra su guardapelo y lo abre viendo la imagen de su hermano comenzando a recordar lo que él siempre le decía sobre sus poderes.

_Lo que hay en ti déjalo siempre ver  
Se una buena chica, y también la más mala y cruel del mundo.  
Siempre debes de abrir tu corazón_

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba en otro mundo donde nadie la conocía, sus padres y Venus no estaban para decirle que hacer o no debe hace. Ni siquiera tenía que encerrarse ni aislarse para salvarlos de su maldición cuando la quieren obligar a trabajar en equipo.

_Ahora realmente lo puedo abrir!_

Rachel pone una mano frente a ella dejando un poco de su poder salir. Unas grandes luces salir, se sentía completamente bien ya que muy pocas veces ha usado esa cantidad de poderes. Se podía decir que era la primera vez que sonríe de algo que no se trate de su hija.

_Libre soy, libre soy  
ya no puedo contenerlo más _

Frente a ella crea un grupo de hermosos arboles de flores Sakuras que duraría todo el año.

_Libre soy, libre soy _

Crea unas enormes olas con sus poderes

_Por fin sabré lo que es la libertad _

Sin dejar de sonreír se olvida de la discusión que tuvo con Jocy.

_Ya nadie me dirá, lo que debo de hacer  
que mis poderes reinen ya  
siempre abre tu corazón_

Rachel llega a la cima toda emocionada que decide voltear a ver atrás.

_Es difícil recordar, lo encerrada que allá viví  
y todos los que me ordenaban, por fin me dejaran en paz. _

Comienza a correr y hasta llegar un pequeño cañón demasiado grande para saltar por encima, lo vio como una oportunidad de lo que puede hacer.

_Es hora de ver lo que soy capaz de hacer, sobrepasare todos los límites_

Crea un pedazo de escalera roja frente a ella.

_Ni siquiera mi maldición me detendrá, por fin!_

Al poner un pie en la escalera se convierte en rubí emocionándola aún más ya que era su diamante favorito. Comienza a correr creando más escalera del mismo material del rubí.

_Libre soy, libre soy  
por fin el cielo podre abrazar  
Libre soy, libre soy_

Llega al otro lado de la cima, la zona era demasiado grande que podía construir otra mansión o un hermoso castillo como los dibujaba de niña que hacia inspirada en el castillo de hielo de la reina Elsa.

_Ya nadie me dirá que hacer_

Da un gran brinco que al aterrizar crea la imagen de su clan.

_No me importa lo que de mi dirán_  
_gran poder liberare._

Levanta sus manos aumentando el suelo de la altura, comienza agitar sus manos y crea una gran variedad de columnas y diseños de rubí con un rojo color sangre y pone una gran cantidad de diferentes armas alrededor que solamente ella puede agarrar. Crea grandes escaleras que duda mucho utilizar, habitaciones que nadie más que ella usaran. En el primer piso crea una hermosa fuente de agua. En el techo del gran salón que esta ella forma una hermosa lámpara de techo de araña (**como la de Frozen XD**). Al final se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que era capaz de hacer con sus poderes ya que sabía que podía hacer más que eso.

_Por viento, mar y tierra mis poderes florecerán_  
_Mi alma al fin se libera y nadie lo detendrá ni mi maldición_  
_la muerte ya no me detendrá ni me aislara_

Al ver que termino de crear el castillo se da cuenta que está repitiendo la historia de la reina Elsa, pero una parte era totalmente diferente, ella quería controlar sus poderes pero Rachel no, ella quería liberarlos a pesar de que lo prohibían.

_No seré como la reina Elsa,_  
_Yo realmente me libere_

Rachel se vio sus manos de tortugas, le encantaba su forma tortuga pero también le encantaba ser humana y su cuerpo comienza a iluminarse

_Libre soy, libre soy  
surgiré como el despertar _

La luz desaparece y se transforma en una bella mujer de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, blusa negra mangas un poquito más debajo de los hombros, guantes negros que casi le llega a los codos, falda negra que llega hasta arriba de las rodillas pero por detrás se cuelga como capa negra que casi toca el suelo y botas negras que casi llega hasta las rodillas. Era la misma imagen de Tang Shen pero de esa dimension.

_Libre soy, libre soy  
Ya nadie me dirá que hacer _

Camina hacia el balcón para ver el amanecer.

_Como Riku me decía, libera todo tu ser  
Nunca lo contengas _

Esta tan emocionada que no lo podía creer que ya no podía resistir el grita la palabra que ha querido decir desde hace años.

-¡POR FIN SOY LIBRE!-grita emocionada

_Siempre abre tu corazón_

Entra volando a su castillo cerrando la puerta de su balcón para iniciar una hermosa y nueva vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo sobrevivirán todos ahora que están en el pasado en la dimensión TMNT 2012? XD**

**Eso lo veremos en los próximos Chapter ya que como dije, esta aventura apenas comienza.**

**Quiero saber si ¿Quieren que envié Topaz, Mona Lisa y a Doble T a la dimensión 2012 y así poco a poco todos los del 2003 conozcan a los del 2012?**

**Canción basada: * Libre Soy * de la película de Frozen**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Espero sus Reviews y sus sugerencias, las sugerencias envíenmelas por mensajes personales**

**Adios!**


	6. Que hacer!

Aurora lentamente se despertaba, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que no podía abrir los ojos.

-Qué bueno que despiertas-dice Serling aliviado.

Aurora abre lentamente los ojos mostrando unos hermosos y exóticos verde esmeralda.

-S…Serling-dice débil-Aaaayyyy, me duele la cabeza.

-Por suerte siempre guardo medicamentos-dice Serling sacando una pastilla y un bote de agua de su cuerpo robótico-aquí tienes.

-Gracias-dice tomándoselo.

**Flash Back**

_-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Aurora aterrada soltando lágrimas._

_-¡RACHEL!-grita Ryan dejándose absorber._

_-¡RYAN NOOOOOO!_

_-¡AURORA!-grita Junior aterrándose lanzando bolas de fuego al campo destruyéndolo por lo que logra que el portal lo absorba-¡AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDENME!-grita aterrada._

_-¡DEBO DE IR POR EL AMO CODY!-grita Serling soltándose._

_-¡SERLING NO!-grita Starlee aterrada._

_-¡ESPERAME!-grita Aurora destruyendo el portal-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita al ser absorbida junto a Serling._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡MAMA!-grita aterrada al recordar todo.

-Ya recordaste todo-dice Serling.

-¿Qué paso Serling? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Por qué estas distinto?-pregunta viendo para todos lados.

-No soy el único-dice mostrándole un espejo.

Aurora se mira al espejo se retrocede asustada al verse completamente distinta.

-Por Dios-dice Aurora viéndose en el espejo.

Aurora mira a su alrededor viendo que nada es idéntico a su mundo y que está en un sitio abandonado, cuando quiere moverse ve los periódicos alrededor de ella y ve algo impactante en todos ellos: todos dicen 2012.

Rápidamente vuela hacia una ventana para ver mejor y observa una ciudad completamente distinta al que ella vive.

-Dios mío-dice sorprendida.

-Regresamos al pasado-dice Serling acercándose a ella-Pero al pasado en otra dimensión.

Aurora retrocede asustada al oír eso, ella quería ir al pasado pero no quería ir en otra dimensión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunta asustada.

-Desde que llegamos, te golpeaste la cabeza con mi cuerpo robótico. Por suerte encontré esta casa abandonada para ocultarnos-dice Serling-_Y de que no estaba tu madre_-piensa aliviado.

-Todo es distinto… pero-dice asustada temiendo que no tenga poderes, ilumina sus manos mostrando sus poderes de Anodita calmándola-Bendito sea Dios aun los tengo.

-Sí, eso nos servirá por si acaso unos científicos no nos quiera usar como ratas de laboratorio porque como ves aún no hay extraterrestre viviendo en este planeta así que nosotros somos unos extraños para e…. ¡¿A dónde crees vas?!-pregunta asustando viendo a Aurora parada en la ventana.

-Iré a buscar a mis ancestros-dice Aurora.

-¿Pero cómo si no estamos en nuestra dimensión?-pregunta Serling confundido.

-Tú lo dijistes, estamos en otra dimensión pero posiblemente aquí existan-dice Aurora comenzando a volar.

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERAME NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!-grita Serling enojado.

Aurora lo mira y con sus poderes lo rodea de energía Mana y lo lleva flotando detrás de ella.

-¡NO ME REFERIA QUE ME LLEVES ASI! ¡NIÑA MALEDUCADA!-grita furioso.

* * *

Junior se quedó dormido debajo de la cama de la chica, pero al escuchar movimientos él se despierta pero a punto e hacer ruido se cubre la boca al ver a la chica vestida de un pantalón deportivo negro, camisa negra de mangas cortas y tenis negros.

Por el espejo él la mira y ve que está observando un pedazo de una fotografía con mucha tristeza que sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

-Mama…. Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo mama-dice soltando una lagrima.

-_Su mama se murió_-piensa Junior con tristeza-_Pobrecita, ambos somos iguales, ella perdió a su y yo a mi padre_-soltando una pequeña lagrima.

La puerta se abre de golpe asustando a Junior y la chica rápidamente se levanta, Junior ve que un hombre que usa una armadura negra y una máscara cubriendo su cara que podía ver que estaba completamente quemada. Por alguna razón ese tiempo de traje se le hacía totalmente familiar.

-Padre-dice la chica con la vista baja.

-Karai, el desayuno está listo. Quiero que termines de desayunar para que entrenes. Ademas, esta noche quiero que estés en el cuartel ya que recibiremos el mutageno de los Kraang-dice Destructor.

-Si padre-Karai.

Destructor sale del cuarto seguido por Karai, al cerrar la puerta Junior sale del cuarto totalmente asustado por lo que acababa de ver.

-K…Karai….. mi Ta…Tatarabuela y… y Destructor-dice Junior asustado-Dios mio-dice saliendo se la cama-No puede ser si ellos están muertos…. Al menos que….

**Flash Back**

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUNIOR!-grita al ser absorbida._

_-¡HERMANITA!-grita Junior aterrado._

_-¡SI!-grita Rachel emocionada soltándose por accidente-Ups-dice dándose cuenta-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita al ser absorbida._

_-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Aurora aterrada soltando lágrimas._

_-¡RACHEL!-grita Ryan dejándose absorber._

_-¡RYAN NOOOOOO!_

_-¡AURORA!-grita Junior aterrándose lanzando bolas de fuego al campo destruyéndolo por lo que logra que el portal lo absorba-¡AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Claro, la maquina me absorbió y me trajo aquí-dice Junior sorprendido-Estoy en el pasado…. Pero…. Pero ¿Por qué todo es distinto?-pregunta confundido.

**Flash Back**

_-Bien-dice Jocy en tono serio después de soltar un suspiro-Ir al pasado es muy peligroso y no sabemos si esta máquina los llevara al pasado o a diferentes líneas de tiempo o dimensiones como cuando regresamos a los chicos a su época, no puedo permitir que vayan y se pierdan sabiendo que existen más de trillones de universos y dimensión_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Claro, estoy en otra dimensión-dice sorprendido.

Junior mira en la cama que está el pedazo de la fotografía de la madre de Karai, lo agarra y se sorprende de ver a una bella mujer en esa foto, aunque en el fondo se le hacía muy familiar.

-Mi Tátara Tatarabuela-dice Junior contento y a la vez triste-Es muy hermosa…. ¿Por qué te moriste y la dejaste sola? ¿Por qué?-pregunta mientras se sienta en el suelo sin dejar de ver la foto.

Se quedas unos momentos viendo la fotografía.

-Hola…. Yo soy Leonardo II pero todos me llaman Junior, soy Tátara Tataranieto en otra dimensión…. Un placer abuelita-dice sonriendo-Yo cuidare a tu hija mientras este aquí, no dejare que nada le pase…. Aunque-dice recordando algo importante-¿Por qué te cásate con Destructor?-pregunta confundido y con asco-Y… ¿De que mutageno está hablando?

* * *

-…y eso fue lo que paso-dice Amy a Jocy quien despertó de su supuesta pesadilla.

Jocy, Amy y Charles pasaron la noche en un sitio abandonado de un edificio mientras que la gente averigua que le paso a sus tinacos.

-Entonces no fue un sueño-dice Jocy con tristeza mientras veía su reflejo por un espejo roto y abandonado.

-Oye al menos te salvaste y no caíste en un colchón viejo y apestoso-dice Amy enojada con asco.

-O en la basura-dice Charles.

-Pero esto es extraño ¿Dónde estamos? Este no es el siglo XXI de nuestro mundo y lo importante ¿Por qué cambiamos físicamente?-dice Jocy enojada y confundida.

-No lo sé, pero vi estos periódicos viejos y dicen 2012 en todos-dice Amy mostrándole tres periódicos diferentes.

-2012-dice Jocy sorprendida viéndolos-increíble.

-Estamos a 97 años en el pasado-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Si me di cuenta, pero no estamos en nuestro mundo-dice Jocy acercándose a la ventana-Todo esto es muy distinto a nuestro mundo, no sé qué paso pero seguramente Cody debe estar aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-Porque él fue el primero en ser absorbido-dice Jocy enojada.

-En realidad señorita Jocelyn, dudo mucho que el señorito Cody este aquí-dice Charles.

-¿Por qué dices eso Charles?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-Porque después de que el joven Cody fue absorbido la señorita Amy estaba a punto de ser absorbida también pero vi que se sostuvo de la máquina de controles apretando unos controles lo que ocasiono que la maquina se apagara y se encendiera con otro curso-dice Charles.

Amy se cubre la boca al escuchar eso, recuerda que exactamente eso paso pero con el miedo no se dio cuenta que apretó los botones de esa máquina de controles. Mira a Jocy aterrada mientras que ella la mira impactada.

-J…Jocy… yo no quería…yo ni sabía que era esa máquina…. Estaba asustada de ser absorbida…. Por favor perdóname…. Por favor-dice Amy soltando unas lágrimas.

Jocy tenía ganas de gritarle pero una parte sabía que si lo hacía podría liberar su poder y otra sabía que había sido un accidente porque pudo haber sido ella o cualquier otro que hubiera hecho eso.

-Está bien, tranquila-dice Jocy más tranquila-Posiblemente yo o los demás hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que tu mientras éramos absorbidos-dice cruzando los brazos.

-enserio, muchas gracias-dice Amy con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-No te emociones tanto Amy, que nuestra situación es muy seria-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-Jijiji lo sé-dice divertida.

-Posiblemente Cody haya llegado al tiempo de nuestros ancestros en nuestra dimensión, que eso espero, pero no podemos negar que nosotros estamos atrapados en una dimensión cuya historia y origen pueda ser completamente distinto al nuestro ya que una parte de diferente es nuestro cambios físicamente por lo que…..-Jocy se detiene cuando se da cuenta que habla de una forma que jamás había hablado en su vida.

Amy la mira confundida y Charles la mira seriamente ya que tampoco le entendió.

-Señorita Jocelyn ¿Esta bien?-pregunta Charles preocupado.

-Sí, solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué hable así?, digo… nunca eh hablado de esa manera ¿verdad?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-En realidad siempre hablas cosas sin sentido para mí, pero hablar de esa manera jamás-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Jocy ofendida-Bien, busquemos algo para regresar a casa…. Busquemos a los Ultroms de esta dimensión que de seguro aceptaran ayudarnos-dice contenta.

-Tienes razón ¿Pero qué hay de los demás?-pregunta Amy preocupada.

-No podemos saber si también fueron absorbidos, pero después vemos eso-dice Jocy preocupada.

-Bien, pero ahora tenemos que ir a desayunar porque no puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío-dice Amy hambrienta.

-Buena idea, pero dime ¿Con que dinero genio?-pregunta Jocy cruzando los brazos.

Amy saca un mini aparato que parece un USB que en el futuro se conoce como un mini banco donde pueden guardar cualquier cantidad de dinero.

-Trajiste tu Mini Banco-dice Jocy sorprendida.

-Claro, creíste que iría al pasado sin estar preparada-dice Amy divertida mientras sacaba cien dólares-Ya tenemos dinero para desayunar y…-dice sacando un especie de capsula, la avienta y aparece un ropero de madera negra-Ropa-dice orgullosa.

-Wow, si vienes preparada-dice Jocy sorprendida.

-Bien, transfórmate en humana y ten esta blusa morada, este pantalón negro y botas negras de segunda mano-dice entregándosela.

-¿Por qué de segunda mano?-pregunta ofendida.

-Sencillo, siempre usas ese tipo de ropa-dice Amy sacando ropa.

Jocy la mira enojada, ambas se meten a habitaciones diferentes para cambiarse. Daban gracias a Dios que aun conservan sus relojes para cambiar de apariencia ya que si podían hacerlo tenían que estar entre la sombras al estilo Ninja, el problema era que ambas no son Ninjas y no sabían cómo hacerlo ya que únicamente sabían lo necesario para defenderse.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dice Amy saliendo emocionada de la habitación-¡Que hermosa estoy!

En su forma humana Amy es una bellísima joven de piel blanca, ojos azules que la hacían verse inocente, no tenía pecas, cabello rubio que a la luz parecía de oro, usaba el broche que le regalo Cody en su cumpleaños, blusa naranja que por el brazo derecho se volvía amarillo, la blusa le llega arriba del ombligo, jeans azules con botines negros de tacón bajo.

-Incluso en este universo estoy hermosa-dice Amy contenta viéndose por su pequeño espejo-Jocelyn ¿Estas lista?-pregunta mientras guarda su vestido en el ropero.

-Si-dice Jocy saliendo.

-¡Wow! ¡Estas hermosa!-dice Amy sorprendida.

En su forma humana Jocy aún seguía siendo la misma imagen de Abril solo que la piel un poco más oscura que la de Amy, ojos azul rojizo, cabello pelirrojo que le llega tres centímetros debajo de los hombros, diadema morada, blusa del mismo tono de su diadema, pantalón negro y botas negras.

-Al menos se mas o menos como es Abril en esta dimensión y de que ojos tiene Donnie-dice Jocy guardando el vestido en el ropero.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si buscamos a nuestros ancestros?, seguro que ellos nos ayudaran-dice Amy emocionada.

-No estoy segura que en esta dimensión existan, pero no creo que sea buena porque que les dinero ¨Hola chicos, nosotros somos sus descendientes de otra dimensión¨, vamos Amy de seguro ellos nos creerán locas-dice en tono serio.

-No con mi ropero y con Charles-dice Amy divertida convirtiendo el ropero en capsula y guardándola en su bolsa.

-Ni arriesgare a Charles a nada, y tu Charles por suerte te miras humano pero finge ser uno mientras encontramos la manera de salir de aquí por favor-dice Jocy.

-Seré lo más humano posible señorita Jocy-dice Charles.

-Gracias, ahora vámonos a desayunar que tengo hambre-dice Jocy yéndose hacia la salida.

-Genial, pero yo decido recuerda que lo pagare-dice Amy siguiéndola.

-Y esto apenas inicia-dice Charles siguiéndolas.

* * *

Venus estaba en su forma humana agradecida de que haya heredado de los poderes Draki de su padre la habilidad de tomar cualquier forma, tomo su verdadera forma humana como Karai de piel blanca, aún conservaba sus ojos azul fuertes, sombra de ojos azul celeste, brillo labial rojo, cabello café oscuro que le llega hasta la cintura, usa blusa azul oscuro, falda negra y botas negras que llega hasta las rodillas.

Por suerte Ryan tuvo la idea de deshacerse del saco y la corbata para no recorrer muy elegante por todo New York.

-No puedo creerlo, estamos en otra dimensión. Genial-dice Venus aun sorprendida viendo el Time Square-así que esto era el centro más famoso e luminoso de New York, genial no lo crees-dice volteando a ver a Ryan quien estaba sentado en una banca dándole la espalda-Ryan-dice preocupada acercándose a él.

Venus lo encuentra viendo con tristeza un pedazo quemado de su collar pero podía ver que es rojo sangre y tenían una parte de una letra que no podía identificar porque estaba quemada. Ella sabía lo que era, es lo único que Ryan tiene de sus verdaderos padres quienes murieron cuando tenía un año, a los cinco años su madre adoptivo murió y siete meses después de vagar solo por las calles de Hong Kong haciendo lo imposible para sobrevivir Cindy lo encontró cuando estaban a punto de ser asesinados por un grupo de criminales, ella no dudo en adoptarlo como su nieto y llevarlo al clan de Rachel.

-¿Los extrañas verdad?-pregunta sentándose a lado de él.

-Puede que nunca los conocí, pero a veces pienso que jamás sentí que tuve un padre más que dos mamas por mi madre adoptiva-dice Ryan con tristeza-Le agradezco que me haya criado por cuatro años pero desearía haber conocido a mi verdadera madre…. Esto es lo único que tengo de ella-dice agarrándolo con fuerza.

-Lo lamento-dice Venus con tristeza.

-A pesar de que mi segunda mama me haya dicho que mis padres me abandonaron algo dentro de mí dice que no es cierto, la familia de Rachel me ayudaron a buscar información sobre mis padres pero por desgracia no encontraron nada. Como conclusión digo que están muertos-dice Ryan volviendo a ponerse su collar y guardarlo debajo de su camisa.

-Pero no puedes negar que estas en un lugar donde tienes una familia que te quiere-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Sí, si no fuera por la señora Cindy seguramente yo no estaría aquí en esta dimensión-dice Ryan viendo alrededor.

-Si no fuera por ella tú seguramente hubieras muerto en la calle-dice Venus-

-Yo quiero a la señora Cindy que la quiero como si fuera mi madre por el gran amor y cuidado que ella me dio por tantos años, pero ella y yo no estamos nada relacionados…. Además ella me adopto porque le recuerdo a su hijo que seguramente tendría mi edad en estos momentos-dice Ryan levantándose con tristeza.

-Sí, cuando escuche la historia de su hijo Lucian me asuste tanto que al enterarme que el padre de la criatura fue un extraterrestre de 200 años pero que envejece muy pero muy lentamente que hizo que se parecía a un hombre de cincuenta años como ella pero él tenía el don de las ilusiones pero no podía engañarla a ella…. créeme que me sentí aliviada-dice Venus con una mano cerca de su corazón.

-Y el también murió-dice Ryan caminando siendo seguido por Venus.

-Oye-dice Venus parándose frente a él-Yo perdí a mi padre y mi hermano jamás lo conoció ya que no recuerda nada de lo que vivió con él… pero yo siempre lo llevo en mi corazón como Cindy siempre lleva el recuerdo de su familia en el suyo, aunque cueste trabajo creerlo ella también tiene corazón-dice Venus sin poder creerlo.

-Oye-dice Ryan enojado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que siempre, a pesar que no los conoces, siempre llévalos en tu corazón porque ellos en donde sea que estén siempre te cuidaran-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, gracias Venus-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-De nada, además recuerda que tú y yo entrenamos y jugamos juntos casi toda la vida…. Así que, prácticamente somos parientes-dice sonriendo.

-Jejejeje tienes razón, prima-dice Ryan divertido reanudando la caminada.

-De nada, primo-dice divertida siguiéndolo.

-Y dime ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?-pregunta Ryan en tono serio y preocupado.

-Pues solo esperemos que alguien repare la máquina y que descubran que vinimos aquí, o Cindy nos encontrara, digo ella siempre ha viajado por diferentes líneas del tiempo y dimensiones. Me pregunto ¿Cómo demonios pudo tener una vida si hacia todas esas cosas en su juventud?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Créeme que todos tienen esa misma pregunta-dice Ryan-pero ¿Cómo sabemos si los demás llegaron aquí?

-Esperemos que pase algo raro y así sabremos si son ellos a mis ancestros en esta dimensión-dice Venus cruzando los brazos-lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué cambiamos físicamente?

-Eso también es una buena preg…. OYE!-dice Ryan al chocar con un hombre de traje negro acompañado por dos hombres idénticos a él.

Los tres hombres lo miran a él y a Venus por unos momentos y después se dan la vuelta y continúan su camino.

-Sí, disculpa aceptada-dice Ryan molesto.

Venus se les queda viendo ya que siente algo realmente extraño en ellos, sentía un aura maléfica en ellos.

-Vaya, trillizos, jamás vi algo así antes-dice Ryan viendo como desaparecían entre la gente.

-Notaste algo raro entre ellos-dice Venus.

-Sí, un aura rara-dice Ryan-¿Crees que son criminales?

-Si lo son que no se metan conmigo-dice Venus en tono serio-Bien Ryan tenemos que pensar en que hotel nos quedaremos porque no pienso dormir otra vez en una azotea.

-¿Con que dinero se puede saber?-pregunta Ryan cruzando los brazos.

-Traes tu Mini banco-pregunta Venus mientras sacaba el suyo.

-Sí, pero tengo tres mil dólares que me manda la señora Cindy cada fin de mes-dice Ryan.

-Con eso bastara-dice Venus-yo tengo doscientos mil dólares…. Nos alcanza para que cada uno compre o rente un departamento.

-Buena idea-dice Ryan.

-Vamos que quiero recorrer este lugar-dice Venus sacando su cámara.

-Mujeres-dice Ryan siguiéndola.

* * *

**Dimensión 2003**

-Me alegro que hayas podido dormir bien Cody-dice Mikey sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Dormí de maravilla chicos, muchas gracias-dice Cody desayunando-Mmmm esta delicioso.

-Gracias Cody-dice Mikey agradecido.

-Obviamente esta rico, Mikey es el mejor cocinero-dice Doble T sonriendo.

-No lo duda nadie-dice Leo divertido.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a Atenea, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle de cómo fue su vida durante una mentira-dice Cody.

-Eso jamás pasara-dice Raph.

-Atenea ha sufrido mucho al saber que ha asesinado a mucha gente por medio de una cruel mentira, así que ella ha decidido olvidarse de todo lo que vivió ahí-dice Leo.

-Entonces de verdad sufrió mucho-dice Cody con tristeza.

-No tienes idea-dice Mona Lisa.

-Así que por favor, lo le vayas a preguntar nada sobre esa vida. No queremos que vuelva a sufrir-dice Mikey suplicando.

-Tranquilo chicos, si es por el bien de ella lo hare-dice Cody sonriendo.

-Gracias Cody-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-¡Topaz! ¡Buenas noticias!-dice Donnie sentándose en el comedor.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Ya tengo tus resultados de tu muestra de sangre, no tienes nada, estas completamente sana y lo mejor, aun no estas embarazada-dice aliviado.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-dice Raph emocionado.

-Lo sé, aun no quiere minis Mikey o Minis Topaz corriendo por toda la casa-dice Donnie aliviado.

-Pero algún día se los juro, algún día-dice Mikey sonriendo con malicia.

-Que espero que sean en unos cinco o veinte años-dice Raph.

-¡Raphael!, yo ya quiero nietos-dice el Maestro Splinter cruzando los brazos.

-Pues confórmese con mi hijo o hija-dice Raph.

-Que esperemos que no sea como tu-dice una voz masculina.

Todos voltean hacia la entrada y miran a Casey, Abril y a la pequeña Aracely.

Cody se levanta sorprendido al verlo, olvido que también podría conocer a sus Tatarabuelos, siempre deseo conocerlos y no podía creer que lo tenían frente a ellos y ya con una hija.

-¿Él es?-pregunta Abril sonriendo emocionada.

-Sí, así es-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-¿Tú los llamaste?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Sí, creí que ellos también les encantaría conocer a su Tataranieto-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Nuestro Tataranieto-dice Casey sonriendo.

-Nuestro Tataranieto-repite Donnie sonriendo.

Abril se acerca lentamente hacia Cody mientras que él también se acerca hacia ella. Ambos se paran frente a frente con una gran sonrisa y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi hijita, es nuestro nieto, también es tu nieto-dice Abril a su hija quien lo miraba.

-Ella es Aracely-dice Cody sonriendo-¿puedo?

Abril asiente y se la entrega, Cody la mira más de cerca y ve como la bebe comienza a sonreírle ya que se siente segura en sus brazos.

-Jejejejeje es muy hermosa-dice Cody sonriendo-_No puedo creer que tenga a mi Bisabuela en mis brazos._

-Vaya, Serling tenía razón, tienes mis ojos y eres idéntico a mí. Que gracias a Dios no te pareces a tus Tatarabuelos-dice Abril divertida.

-¡OYE!-gritan Casey y Donnie ofendidos mientras que los demás estallan a carcajadas.

-Ahora que los veo, si tienes razón-dice Cody divertido.

Casey y Donnie lo miran más ofendidos.

-Ok, me callo-dice Cody divertido.

-Ven conmigo, tienes mucho que contarme sobre ti-dice Abril jalando a Cody a la sala.

-Oye, espérame-dice Casey siguiéndolos.

-Tenemos que regresar a Cody a su época-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-Vamos Donnie, no puede quedarse un tiempo-dice Mikey.

-Por suerte si porque, porque destruí la máquina que utilice para llevar a Serling de vuelta al futuro así que tendré que volver a empezar de cero-dice Donnie.

-¡SI!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Pero aún conservo los planos-dice Donnie.

-Pero aun así tardaras-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-¿Cómo crees que estarán los demás?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-Seguramente muertos de preocupación por Cody, pero espero que las chicas y los niños estén bien-dice Donnie preocupado.

* * *

**No se preocupes que el proximo Chapter saldran las Tortugas Ninja 2012**

**la pregunta es ****¿Cual descendiente los conocera primero?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adios!**


	7. La Situación Mutante!

**Antes de comenzar olvide decirles que las tortugas del 2003 ya tienen 21 años ya que lo cumplieron hace dos meses XD. Perdón por olvidar poner ese detalle**

**Este Chapter esta situado en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de las Tortugas Ninjas 2012, asi que en cada Chapter situado en un capitulo le pondre el nombre  
**

**Sin más que decir**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

Ya era de noche en la otra dimensión y los descendientes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de en dimensión están o de cómo regresar a casa. Aunque si planean echarle un vistazo a esa dimensión y esperar un milagro de que vayan a rescatarlos.

-Vamos Serling-dice Aurora mientras saltaba por los edificios.

-¡Espérame niña! ¡Te recuerdo que no soy un Ninja, soy un robot!-dice Serling siguiéndola.

-Vamos Serling-dice Aurora deteniéndose-Creo que deberías salir más-dice divertida.

-No gracias, mi deber es estar al lado del Amo Cody-dice Serling en tono serio.

-Pues, aquí no está-dice Aurora viendo alrededor.

-Ya lo sé-dice Serling enojado.

-Mientras estemos aquí tu tendrás que estar a mi lado, no me gustaría estar en otra dimensión sola-dice Aurora mientras volaba alrededor de el-Aunque sé que aún tengo mis poderes no me gustaría estar aquí sola.

-Créeme que no estoy contigo por gusto, estoy contigo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dice Serling mientras continuaba caminando.

-Vamos Serling, a mí me gusta mucho que estés conmigo-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

-Pero que falsa eres-dice Serling en tono serio.

-No es ci…. ¡CUIDADO!-grita Aurora empujándolo al suelo ya que una nave pasaba encima de ellos.

-¡PERO QUE!-grita Serling levantándose viendo la nave-¡Una nave extraterrestre!-dice sorprendido.

-¡Deben ser los Ultroms! ¡Espero que lo sean!-dice Aurora sonriendo emocionada.

-Pero… hay algo extraño en esa nave-dice Serling viéndola como se hace visible e invisible.

-¡Vamos Serling, ellos pueden ayudarnos! ¡Vamos!-dice Aurora comenzando a seguirlo.

-¡ESPERAME!-Serling siguiéndola.

Aurora y Serling comenzaron a seguirlo con la esperanza que sean unos extraterrestres amistosos, Aurora sabía que su volaba hacia la nave podrías alcanzarlo que hasta considero en hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detiene de golpe junto con Serling al ver que la nave dejaba caer cosas brillantes por toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Serling sorprendido viendo lo que cae de la nave.

-¡Serling mira, esas luces que caen del cielo!-dice Aurora sorprendida y emocionada.

-Niña, no creo que eso sean luces-dice Serling viéndolas.

-¿Qué crees que sean?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

Antes de que Serling contestara algo cae frente a ellos, se acercan bien para verlo mejor y miran que es un capsula con un extraño líquido verde-azulejo brillante.

-Wow, es muy hermoso-dice Aurora asombrada.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene esto?-pregunta Serling sorprendido

-¡ABRIL!-se escucha la voz de un hombre.

-¡Abril!-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

Ambos se acercan al otro extremo del edificio por la dirección por donde se escuchó el grito y miran a hombre casi calvo cubierto por el extraño liquido gritando de dolor y junto a él estaba una jovencita pelirroja atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y flequillo curvo del lado derecho. Ella también tiene una diadema amarilla, una camisa de color negro hasta el codo con una camiseta deportiva de color amarillo y blanco con el número "5" sobre ella, shorts de mezclilla azul, pantalones negros, vendas marrones / brazaletes en sus muñecas, altos calcetines blancos con dos rayas azules en ellos, con botas negras de tacón bajo.

-¡PAPA!-grita la chica aterrada al ver a su papa cayendo al mismo tiempo que muchos múrcialos volaban.

-¡Dios mío!-grita Aurora asustada.

-¡Cuidado!-dice Serling abrazándola mientras unos murciélagos pasaban cerca de ellos.

Aurora y Serling se separan y vuelven a ver a la chica quien estaba en el suelo, de pronto un enorme murciélago con una cabeza grande y deforme con una gran vena verde corriendo por ella, barba roja, oídos que parecen alas de murciélago, ojos verdes, nariz aplastada, afilados dientes, está cubierto con pieles de naranja en su parte inferior del cuerpo hasta las piernas, su brazo derecho es pequeño mientras su izquierda esta de tamaño normal, tiene una larga vena púrpura y verde corriendo por su cuerpo y tiene alas púrpuras largos con un brazo unido a la parte superior de cada uno, cada mano tiene garras vuela cerca de ella parándose encima de un tinaco de agua.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!-grita aterrada.

-¡Eso es un murciélago gigante!-dice Aurora asustada.

-¡No lo sé y no lo quiero averiguar!-dice Serling retrocediendo asustado.

-¡Espera! ¡Debo de ir a auxiliar al señor!-dice Aurora volando hacia el callejón.

-¡Aurora!-dice Serling aterrado-¡Aurora vuelve en este momento!

-¡No esta!-dice Aurora aterrada volando frente a él-¡No hay nada de él!

-Creo que esa cosa es el hombre que cayo-dice Serling aterrado viéndolo.

* * *

**Minutos antes a diez cuadras al norte.**

-Muy bien, hemos recorriendo New York todo el día y no encontramos rastro de Hun, los Dragones Purpuras ni siquiera a un Ninja del Clan del pie-dice Amy viendo alrededor.

-Ya busque en los datos policiacos y no existe ningún archivo o dato de Hun, parece en esta dimensión el no existe-dice Charles siguiéndolas.

-Me alegro de oír eso-dice Amy aliviada mientras veía una fotografía del New York del siglo XXI de su dimensión comparando con el que está ahorita.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Jocy.

-Comparando este New York con el de nuestra dimensión-contesta Amy-No recuerdo que New York del siglo XXI haya sido así-dice confundida.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-Tan oscuro-dice Amy guardando la foto.

-Estamos en otra dimensión ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunta Jocy en tono serio.

De pronto Jocy siente un escalofrió que la obliga a abrazarse a sí misma y un miedo crecía dentro de ella que todos los botes de basura lentamente comenzaron a flotar

-Señorita Jocelyn ¿Está bien?-pregunta Charles acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé, de pronto sentí miedo, un miedo inexplicable-dice Jocy temblando dejando los botes de basura en su lugar.

-No entiendo-dice Amy confundida.

-Y…..yo tampoco-dice Jocy asustada.

-Esto sí que es…..¡OYE MIRA ESAS LUCES QUE CAEN DEL CIELO!-grita Amy emocionada.

Jocy y Charles levantan la vista y mira unas extrañas luces verde-azulejo cayendo del cielo.

-Es hermoso-dice Amy sorprendida mientras tomaba fotos.

-Es hermoso y a la vez extraño-dice Jocy sorprendida.

-Lo se ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy cuando un capsula se rompe encima de ella-¡¿Qué me cayó encima?!-pregunta viendo que esta empapada de líquido brillante verde-azulejo.

-¡Espera Amy, no te muevas!-dice Jocy mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo y metía un poco de líquido-Charles analízalo mientras yo busco un trapo para quitarle eso a Amy.

-Espera-dice Amy mientras metía un poco de líquido a su boca-Mmmmm sabe a chocolate-dice mostrando una enorme sonrisa comenzado a comérselo.

-¡Amy no lo hagas! ¡No sabemos lo que es o porque cayó del cielo!-dice Jocy enojada.

-Señorita Jocelyn, este líquido es mutageno de alto riesgo que quien lo toque muta de inmediato, es como el mutageno del planeta Ion-dice Charles.

-¡QUE!-grita Jocy aterrada haciendo que todos los botes choquen unos con otros-¡AMY DEJA DE COMERTELO!

-Porque-pregunta Amy tranquila.

-POR QUE ES UN…..-Jocy se detiene al ver a Amy tranquila-A…A ti no te pasa nada-dice sorprendida-se supone que los que tienen contacto con el mutageno del planeta Ion mutan de inmediato y a ti no te pasa nada.

-Señorita Jocelyn, le recuerdo que hay algunos extraterrestres que no les afecta los mutagenos-dice Charles.

-O puede que no nos afecte porque somos de otra dimensión-dice Jocy en tono serio-Pero no correré riesgo de que este mutageno me dañe, ya tengo suficiente con el mutageno que corre por mis venas por parte de Donnie, iremos a un Hotel, haremos una prueba con ese muta….-no termina de hablar ya que mira que Amy se había comido todo el mutageno que estaba alrededor de ella-Amy-dice enojada.

-Que, sabia a chocolate-dice Amy divertida.

-¿Qué hare contigo?-pregunta cruzando los brazos

-Señorita Jocelyn, detecto sesenta y cuatro capsulas de ese mutageno por todo New York-dice Charles.

-¡SESENTA Y CUATRO!-gritan ambas impactadas.

-Así es, uno está arriba de ese edificio-dice Charles viendo el edificio frente a ellos.

Jocy mira seriamente el roto capsula frente a Amy y comienza a imaginarse el mutageno que está en el edificio yendo hacia ella, Amy y Charles miran como un capsula intacto con el mutageno se acerca a ellos.

-¡Mmmmm chocolate!-dice Amy emocionada.

-No tan rápido Amy-dice Jocy agarrándolo-No sabemos que es o de que esta hecho el mutageno, así que haremos unas pruebas y ver si a ti no te afectara más tarde-dice en tono serio.

-Y si no pasa nada y es seguro-dice Amy.

-No puedo jurarte nada-dice Jocy en tono serio-Vámonos, tenemos que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Quiero sabe ¿Con que estamos lidiando con esto?-viendo el mutageno.

-Tienes razón, Charles ¿Dónde hay más mutageno?, es que quiero más-dice divertida

Amy comienza a sentir que sus piernas comienzan a caminar sola siguiendo a Jocy.

-¡OYE!-dice molesta.

-No habrá más de este chocolate para ti jovencita-dice Jocy en tono serio-Ademas como veo este mutageno esta hecho de algo ultramega extraño ya que en mis años de experiencia e visto diferentes tipos de mutageno con cadenas diferente dependiendo de que estan hechas o de que criatura salen porque hay veces que los mutagenos o quimicos vienen de criaturas cuyo ADN tiene un quimico que permite crear una susta... ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HABLO ASI?!-grita furiosa mientras seguia caminando llevandose a Amy.

-_Como si Amy no se le ocurriera buscar más ese mutageno_-piensa Charles mientras las sigue.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-dice Aurora queriendo volar hacia ellos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Escucha niña tenemos que tener cuidado ya que no estamos en nuestra dimensión!-dice Serling agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Pero Serling!-dice Aurora molesta.

-No podemos-dice Serling tratando de alejarla.

-¡DEJAME!-grita furiosa sacando el lado oscuro de ella.

Serling la suelta aterrado, sabía que Aurora era peligrosa cuando se enoja pero no sabía que podía soltar un aura que podía causar un temor intenso.

Aurora ve que está mostrando su lado oscuro que decide calmarse ya que ella no era el tipo de niña enojona, ella le encanta estar tranquila aunque no podía negar que le gusta algunos gustos oscuros de su abuela Cindy.

-Perdón-dice Aurora tranquila.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dice Serling con miedo.

-Perdón papa-dice la chica viendo el murciélago viéndola con tristeza.

-Lo ves, una parte de su padre está en ella. Puedo ayudarla a que él se calme y llevarlo a un lugar seguro-dice Aurora.

-Es fácil decirlo que hace…..-Serling no termina ya que ve algo que lo deja helado.

-Serling, ooohhhh Serling-dice Aurora asustándose-¿Qué tienes Serling?

Serling la voltea y Aurora mira algo que la deja helada del impacto de lo que ve, ve a sus ancestros mucho más jóvenes en medio de la chico y su padre mutado con sus armas en la mano listo para atacarlo.

Aurora no podía ver bien pero podía ver a Raph, su Tátara Tatarabuelo de esta dimensión diferente estaba justamente frente a ella listo para atacar.

-S…Son ellos-dice Aurora impactada.

-Si…. Mucho más jóvenes…. Estoy muerto-dice Serling con tristeza ya que si apenas soporto a las tortugas de su dimensión duda mucho que sobrevivirá con ellos que son mucho más jóvenes.

Los chicos se lanzan hacia el murciélago mutante.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO!-grita la chica aterrada.

Los chicos la miran confundida, el mutante pasa entre ellos dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

-¡AY NO!-grita aterrada cuando su padre la agarra.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Donnie aterrado.

-¡Abril!-dicen Aurora y Serling al mismo tiempo aterrados.

Mikey logra escucharlos que comienza a ver para todos lados, Serling y Aurora se ocultan al darse cuenta para que no los vieran.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Abril aterrada mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Puede ponerse peor la noche?!-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Chicos-Mikey y Raph voltean a ver a Leo quien miraba el capsula roto junto al charco de mutageno-Creo que ese mutante era el señor O'Neil

Serling abre los ojos aterrado al oír eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-¿A cuántos murciélagos gigantes, edad madura y barba pelirroja conoces?-pregunta Leo en tono serio.

-¡Tenemos que rescatarla!-dice Donnie aterrado.

-¡¿y qué hay de todo ese mutageno?! ¡Las capsulas cayeron por toda la ciudad!-dice Raph.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, ahora el Dr. O'Neil es primero-dice Leo en tono serio yéndose.

Mikey y Raph comenzaron a seguirlo, Donnie agarra un pedazo de la capsula rota y los sigue.

Aurora y Serling esperaron a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para salir, al no verlos más salieron de su escondite en estado de shock por lo que acababan de oír.

-No puede ser, el Tátara, Tatarabuelo del amo Cody mutado en una criatura monstruosa-dice Serling aterrado-Es horrible, ¡Horrible!

-¡Oye!, te recuerdo que yo vengo de familia mutada y Cody también por Donnie-dice Aurora ofendida-Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, debe ser horrible-dice con tristeza-todo por esa sustancia que cayó del cielo.

-Los chicos dijeron que es mutageno-dice Serling.

Aurora rápidamente vuelve al lugar donde cayó la capsula de mutageno y vuelve con ella.

-Esto es un mutageno, esto es lo que tengo en mis venas-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-No exactamente eso, pero más o menos si-dice Serling-Pobre el Amo Cody, si se entera de esto se pondrá como loco.

-La que se pondrá como loca será Jocy, tenemos que encontrar a Abril y al señor O'Neil-dice Aurora en tono serio.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Serling impactado.

-Lo que oíste-dice Aurora.

Frente a ella aparece un saco grande, mete el mutageno, lo agarra con fuerza para ponerlo en su caparazón y comienza a flotar.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No podemos ir allá! ¡Si nos descubren!-dice Serling enojado.

Aurora lo mira seriamente y comienza a volar dejándolo solo.

-Niños-dice Serling enojado-¡ESPERAME!-grita siguiéndola.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey.**

Rachel camina hacia su balcón y comienza a ver la naturaleza frente a ella, todo el día ella ha estado usando todos sus poderes impactándose lo que es capaz de hacer, aprendió a tomar control de los animales para después liberarlos ya que no le gustaba el maltrato animal.

-Vaya hermanito, jamás creí que sería capaz de tanto poder…. Siento que podría dominar el mundo ¿Pero para qué?, no soy ese tipo de seres-dice sonriendo con malicia.

De pronto escucha un ruido extraño por el bosque, un sonido que no venía de ninguna criatura de la naturaleza. Saca una katana y de un salto entra al bosque, se para en una rama de un árbol y mira algo sorprendente. Ve diez robots armados con algo rosa en donde se supone que es su estómago.

-Ultroms-dice Rachel sorprendida pero siente un aura extraña y malvada en ellos-no….no son ellos-dice furiosa

Mira como los robots se acercaban a su castillo y se paran frente a la escalera.

-Kraang detecto una extraña energía que no pertenece a ese mundo que Kraang quiere conquistar-dice uno de los robots.

-Kraang-dice Rachel confundida-¿Qué es un Kraang? Y…. ¡Conquistar el mundo!-dice sorprendida.

-Kraang, ve al portal que los humanos le dicen puerta y ve que es lo que construyo lo que en este mundo se conoce como castillo-dice uno de los Kraang

Uno de los Kraang sube por las escaleras listo para atacar al dueño del castillo, Rachel lo mira furiosa pero sonríe con malicia al tener una idea.

Extiende su mano y de ahí diez látigos de energía mana salen hacia los robots, uno de los robots se da cuenta y voltea rápidamente.

-¡Kraang! ¡Ataque eso que quiere lastimar a Kraang!-dice uno de los Kraang comenzando a disparar.

Todos los Kraang comenzaron a disparar pero sus rayos no podían hacer nada contra los látigos ya que aumentaba su energía, Rachel los mira con malicia y los látigos los amarran y comienza a flotar.

-Kraang, este extraño poder que Kraang no conoces está amarrando a Kraang-dice uno de ellos.

-Kraang está de acuerdo con Kraang-dice otro.

-¡CALLENSE! ¡Pueden dejar de hablar así! ¡Kraang esto y Kraang aquello! ¡¿Acaso no se cansan?!-pregunta Rachel parada en frente de ellos.

Kraang miraban sorprendidos ya que veían a una humana con un poder desconocido para ellos.

-Kraang ve a una humana que usa un poder que Kraang no conoce-dice uno de ellos.

-Vaya, parece que ese es su idioma natural-dice Rachel enarcando la ceja-Bueno, les preguntare esto ¿Qué hacen en MI montaña?-pregunta furiosa.

-Kraang quiere saber qué libero una extraña energía que Kraang no conoce pero podría beneficiar a Kraang-dice uno de ellos.

-En dominar el mundo, que tontería-dice Rachel.

-Kraang ordena a usted humana que nos libere-dice otro de ellos.

-Si yo fuera ustedes les sugiero que me traten con respeto por yo soy-Rachel se queda pensando ya que piensa que no sería correcto decir su verdadero nombre por lo que decide usar otro nombre-Yo soy Aleera, la reina de la oscuridad y su peor pesadilla-dice mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojo sangre-Y para que lo sepan, yo no soy humana.

Los Kraang la miran con miedo al ver sus ojos.

-Jejeje veo que ya me tienen miedo-dice sonriendo con malicia-_Vaya, esto se siente tan bien que ya veo porque mi abuela Cindy adora tanto esto-_piensa sorprendida.

-Kraang no hará nada del ser que se hace llamar Aleera le ordena a Kraang-dice uno de los robots.

Rachel hace que las armas del Kraang floten apuntándolos.

-Claro que lo harán, quiero saber ¿De dónde vienen?-ordena furiosa.

-Kraang venimos de la ciudad conocida como New York donde Kraang tiene sus laboratorios y donde el único ser que el Kraang necesita para completar nuestros planes vive ahí-dice uno de los Kraang aterrado.

-New York-dice sorprendida-Ya veo-dice sonriendo con malicia-Gracias por la información y por eso los dejare vivir-dice sonriendo.

Los Kraang suspiran aliviados.

-¡PERO!-dice al momento que sus ojos se tornan rojo.

Los Kraang siente que algo invade su ser, luchan contra ello pero es tan fuerte que los ojos del Kraang se vuelven rojo sangre.

-Ahora trabajaran para mí-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Rachel los baja frente a ella y sus látigos desaparecen, los Kraang se arrodillan frente a ella como muestra de respeto.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice Rachel agarrando una de las pistolas del Kraang, dispara contra un árbol dejándola sorprendida-Vaya, me gusta-dice entregándosela al Kraang al momento el tono del color gris de sus cuerpos robóticos se tornan negros y en el pecho estaba el símbolo de su clan-¡Para comenzar quiero darles la bienvenida al Clan de las almas Oscuras donde se exige honor, disciplina y orden!-dice en tono autoritario mientras sonreía con malicia-¡De una vez les advierto, este clan no es para cobardes!

El Kraang asiente.

-Ahora cada uno tendrá un nombre porque no pienso llamarlos Kraang, sus nombres son Darios, Daxos, Viktor, Yigal, Kaname, Zero, Kaito, Hans, Hun y Stelios. En orden de los nombre que mencione será el orden de como están ustedes ¿Entendido?

-Si señorita Aleera-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es lo que harán, cuando estén frente a mí y les hable quiero que sus caras robóticas estén agachadas como símbolo de respeto, hablaran cuando yo les diga y no quiero fallas porque si las hay las consecuencias serán severas ¿entendido?

- Si señorita Aleera

-Muy bien, Daxos de pie-dice Aleera y uno de ellos se levanta-Dime lo que planea el Kraang

-El Kraang planea dominar el mundo y para eso necesitamos a un ser cuya energía mental es poderosa para lograrlo-contesta en tono firme pero con respeto.

-Muy bien ¿A quién necesita para eso?

-A Abril O'Neil

-¡Abril O'Neil!-dice sorprendida.

-Así es, su energía mental es poderosa y única en ese mundo.

Rachel no podía creerlo, jamás se imaginó que Abril tendría ese poder, pero recordó que estaba en otra dimensión así que todo era posible. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si Abril existía en esta dimensión quiere decir que sus ancestros también existen. Si ellos la encuentran y descubrieran quien es de seguro la obligarían a irse a vivir con ellos, le darían órdenes y perdería la libertad que tanto deseaba. Eso no lo podía permitir

-Que más-pregunta enojada

-El Kraang no puede capturarla por las tortugas Ninjas.

-Eso no me sorprende nada, ellos son muy fuertes-dice sonriendo con malicia orgullosa de sus ancestros, pero después recuerda algo importante-y déjame adivinar ¿El clan del pie existe y es gobernada por Oroku Saki?-pregunta cruzando los brazos

-Si

-Excelente, ¡TODOS DE PIE!

Todos se levantan inmediatamente.

-¡Pasado mañana iremos a New York, así que estos dos días estaremos entrenando para estar preparados para cualquier cosa! ¡Viktor! ¡Kaito! ¡Ustedes dos cuidaran la entrada! ¡Los demás vigilaran alrededor y cualquier ser que se acerque le disparan y lo traen ante mí! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡SI SEÑORITA ALEERA!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, se nota que me voy a divertir en esta dimensión y hare que mi clan sea el clan más poderoso del mundo-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras entraba a su castillo.

* * *

**New York**

¡Aquí hay otro!-dice Aurora guardando la capsula de mutageno en la bolsa-con este ya llevamos cinco.

-Pregunta ¿Buscamos a la señorita Abril y a su padre mutado o buscamos mutageno?-pregunta Serling cruzando los brazos molesto.

-Las dos cosas-dice Aurora divertida.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LAS DOS COSAS?!-pregunta furioso.

-Sé que los chicos buscaran el mutageno, no les caería mal que les ayudáramos a encontrarlos y reunirlo mientras buscamos a Abril y a su padre-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-No podemos hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

-Yo puedo dominar dos armas a la vez-dice Aurora divertida.

-¡Ese no es el punto, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡No encontraremos a esas tortugas ni al señor O'Neil!-dice Serling furioso.

-¡DONNIE!

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Aurora cruzando los brazos sonriendo divertida.

-Están detrás de mí ¿Cierto?-dice Serling en tono serio.

Aurora asiente contenta.

Serling voltea y mira a Raph colgando a Mikey quien estaba disfrazado de una especie de mariposa perseguido por el padre mutado de Abril, Aurora pudo darse cuenta que Leo estaba encima de él.

-¿Qué se supone que Mikey está disfrazado?-pregunta Serling sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero es horrendo-dice Aurora.

-¡NOS VEMOS EN LA BODEGA!-grita Leo mientras volaba lejos con el señor O'Neil.

-¡Vamos Serling!-dice Aurora siguiéndolos.

-¡ESPERAME NIÑA!-grita furioso.

Aurorita Y Serling comenzaron a seguirlos, veían como el murciélago tenía colgados a Mikey ya Raph golpeándose así mismo, eso a Serling le causo muchísima gracias y se maldecía de no haber traído una cámara. Aurora sabía que podía volar a ayudarlos pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo que prefirió no más seguirlos.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph con un gato en la cara.

-¡A LA BODEGA!-grita Leo.

Leo logra que el señor O'Neil vaya para abajo y se estrellan contra un traga luz (**creo que eso era)** de la bodega, Aurora y Serling se detiene cerca del traga luz destruido y miran al señor O'Neil encerrado en una jaula y las tortugas.

-Lo lamento Kirby, esto es temporal-dice Leo sintiendo pena por él.

-Demonios, quería que los encerrados fueran las tortugas-dice Serling enojado.

Aurora no le prestó atención ya que veía como Abril entraba a la bodega junto con Donnie.

-Lo logramos Donnie, atrapamos a Kirbilago-dice Mikey divertido fingiéndose ser un murciélago.

-Mikey-dice Donnie enojado dándole un codazo.

-Kirbilago, buen nombre-dice Aurora divertida.

-¡Papa!-dice Abril parándose frente a él-Papa-dice con tristeza mientras le acaricia la cabeza-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Se quedara para siempre en la jaula? ¿Vamos a alimentarlo con ratas y moscas?-pregunta viendo a sus amigos asustadas.

-Tambien les gusta las palomas y a las arañas-dice Donnie nervioso.

Abril lo mira asustada.

-Perdona-dice Donnie arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

-Qué asco-dice Aurora asqueada.

-Esto es por mi culpa-dice Abril con mucha tristeza- si no le hubiera mentido

-Tranquila-dice Mikey parándose detrás de ella-no debes culparte Abril, no fue tu culpa, derramamos el mutageno. Se solucionara.

-¿Qué?-dice Abril sorprendida mientras que atrás de ella los chicos le daban señas a Mikey de que se callara-¿Ustedes… derramaron el mutageno?

-Sí, accidentalmente derramamos mutageno en la ciudad, pero… tranquila, lo recuperaremos-dice Mikey tranquilo cruzando los brazos.

-¡Así que fueron ellos!-dice Serling furioso.

-Dios mío-dice Aurora tapándose la boca no por lo que escucho si no porque sentía que Abril se estaba enfureciendo.

-Ustedes-dice Abril volteando a ver a los demás-¡ustedes!-dice enfureciéndose al mismo tiempo que su padre lo hacía.

-Lo juro… por la barbas de Darwin… que lo curaremos-dice Donnie asustado.

-¡USTEDES MUTARON A MI PADRE!-grita extremadamente furiosa.

Kirbilago suelta un fuerte grito para después destruir la jaula y escapar.

-¡NO!-grita Abril aterrada.

Kirbilago vuela hacia ellos pero las tortugas y Abril se mueven, el mira a su hija y vuela hacia ella pero Donnie lo evita golpeándolo con su Bo causando que Kirbilago escapara por la ventana.

-¡PAPA!-grita Abril viendo como su padre se aleja.

Ella voltea a ver como mucha ira y rencor a las tortugas mientras que ellas bajan su vista con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Donnie y quiere acercarse a ella.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ALEJENSE DE MI!-grita llena de odio-¡NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS!-grita al momento que se va.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Donnie.

-Deja que se vaya, dale su espacio-dice Raph.

Donnie agacha la vista y levanta para ver a Abril alejándose con mucha tristeza y con el corazón destrozado.

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa-dice Mikey teniendo ganas de llorar mientras se quitaba su disfraz-¡¿Por qué abrir mi bocota?!-pregunta tirando con ira la última parte del disfraz.

-De igual forma se hubiera enterado Mikey-dice Leo con tristeza,

-Sí, pero no debió de haberse enterado así-dice Mikey con tristeza-soy un tonto.

-Eres un tonto es cierto, pero no lo hiciste por maldad-dice Raph.

-Chicos vamos a casa-dice Donnie limpiándose una lagrima.

Sus hermanos sienten una gran lastima por él ya que es el que la está pasando mal, asienten y se van de ahí.

Aurora había escuchado todo, estaba sentada dando la espalda al traga luz llorando por lo cruel que había sido Abril. Jamás creyó que eso hubiera constado su amistad con las tortugas, se sentía muy mal por sus ancestros y por Abril por lo de su papa.

-No llores niña, eso de todas maneras hubiera pasado-dice Serling.

-¡Pero no debió de haber sido de esa manera! ¡En nuestra dimensión Leo llevo al Clan del Pie a la casa de Abril y la destruyeron por completo y aun así ella siguió siendo su amiga!-dice Aurora furiosa-Esa Abril no sabe lo que es la verdadera amistad o que fue un accidente.

-Ponte en su lugar, tú te pondrías así si hubiera sido tu padre-dice Serling molesto.

-¿Enserio Serling?, mi padre es un tonto-dice Aurora molesta.

-Cierto-dice Serling olvidando el detalle sobre el padre de Aurora-Además te recuerdo que una casa es algo diferente a un ser querido.

-Pero los chicos jamás quisieron lastimarla o mutar a su padre, ahora están lastimados y más Donnie-dice Aurora sintiendo más lastima por él.

-Es cierto, se notó que a él le afecto más el odio de ella-dice Serling sorprendido.

-Tenemos que entregarles el mutageno-dice Aurora agarrando el saco y entrando al almacén.

-¡ESPERA AURORA!-grita Serling.

-¡OIGAN CHICOS AQUÍ TE….-aurora no termina ya que no ve a nadie-Se fueron-dice sorprendida.

-Eso iba decirte-dice Serling desde el techo-Los perdimos.

-Claro que no-dice Aurora agarrando uno de los brazos del disfraz de Mikey-Esto nos llevara hasta él-dice sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Qué?-dice Serling confundido.

Aurorita daba gracias a que su mama le haya enseñado a cómo hacer que las cosas te lleven hacia sus respectivos dueños, cierra los ojos y comienza a concentrarse hasta que el brazo comienza a brillar y sus ojos se tornan rojos.

-Sígueme Serling, iremos con ellos-dice Aurorita comenzando a seguir el brazo.

Serling rueda los ojos y comienza a seguirla de mala gana, después de un rato siguiéndolo llegan hasta un callejón y el brazo se para arriba de una alcantarilla.

-Tendremos que bajar-dice Aurora quitando la tapa de la alcantarilla.

-Baja tú, yo no pienso entrar ahí-dice Serling molesto.

-Que esperabas Serling, obviamente ellos viven en las alcantarillas-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé, acuérdate que viví un tiempo con ellos-dice Serling.

-Además ellos buscaran esto-dice agarrando la bolsa con las cinco capsulas de mutageno.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Vamos Serling, tenemos que ir a entregarlos-dice Aurora bajando a las alcantarillas.

-Por si lo sabias, yo no quepo ahí-dice Serling cruzando los brazos.

Aurora hace la entrada más grande para que pueda entrar.

-Ahora si-dice Aurora divertida.

Serling vio con asco la entrada a las alcantarillas, levanta su vista para ver la luna con tristeza.

-_Porque no me toco con Venus o Jocy_-piensa Serling con tristeza-_Dime ¿Qué hice para merecer un castigo como este?_

Aurora lanza un látigo hacia el obligándolo a bajar a la fuerza y después regresar la entrada a su tamaño normal, meter el brazo y taparlo para que no haya sospechas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunta furioso.

-Tardaste mucho, sígueme-dice Aurora mientras volvía a seguir el brazo.

Serling cruza los brazos furioso y comienza a seguirlo.

-Recuerda algo ¿Por qué debemos de entregarle estas capsulas?

-Me imagino que con lo que acaba de pasar el buscara una cura para curar al papa de Abril, debemos de dárselo para que pueda empezar-dice Aurora en tono serio.

-Creí que con lo que acaba de pasar no quería salvarla-dice Serling.

-Esta lastimada y tiene razón de estarlo-dice Aurora con tristeza.

Serling sabía que Aurora tenía razón, para ser una niña era muy lista y razonable para su edad.

Los dos salen de las alcantarillas y llegan por las vías de tren subterránea pero aun los dos continuaron siguiendo el brazo.

-Tengo preguntas jovencita ¿Cómo planeas entregarles el mutageno? ¿Cómo le explicaras quién eres? ¿Cómo explicaras tus artes marciales? ¿Cómo explicaras que eres una tortuga y yo un robot?-pregunta en tono serio.

-Lo hare omitiendo las partes futuras-dice Aurora en tono serio.

-Segura que funcionara, el maestro Splinter es un Ninja completo y difícil de engañar-dice Serling.

-Es cierto, pero él es mi abuelo y aunque sea de otra dimensión el sigue siendo mi abuelo-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Dime una cosa ¿Estabas preparada para esta situación?-pregunta Serling sorprendido.

-Sí, mi abuela Cindy me dijo que siempre tenga una historia preparada por si terminaba en esta situación-dice divertida.

-Como me sorprende esa mujer, es como si ya supiera que esto iba a pasar. Que solo falta que si-dice Serling

-Ella tiene 119 años Serling, ya tiene muchisima experiencia.

Lo se y solo falta que ya sepa que terminaremos aqui, espero que nunca venga ya que dudo mucho poder soportarla con el miedo que le tengo-dice temblando de miedo.

-SSHHH-dice Aurora deteniéndose.

Serling se detiene y comienzan a escuchar las voces de los chicos.

-¡Llegamos!-dice Aurora emocionada corriendo.

Serling la sigue sintiendo un gran temor en su interior, ambos se detienen cerca de la entrada y miran a las tortugas hablando con el Maestro Splinter, ambos miran impactados al ver lo alto que estaba el Maestro Splinter, jamás imaginaron ver uno tan alto y se veía más joven que el de su dimensión.

-Esto es muy serio, realmente serio-dice el Maestro Splinter acariciando su barba.

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando…. Pobre Abril-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-Lo pasado quedo atrás-dice volteando a verlos- deben buscar hasta la última capsula de mutageno, deben buscar en cada rincón, en cada parque y en cada espacio…. En cada edificio y azotea antes de que haya más mutantes en el mundo.

-Lo sabemos Sensei, fue nuestra culpa que el mutageno se hayan expandido por la ciudad y es nuestro deber encontrarlo-dice Leo.

Aurora sabía que era el momento, miro a Serling asustada ya que sabía que él también lo estaba, a pesar que l no estaba de acuerdo asintió para darle ánimo.

-Suerte-dice Serling.

-Quédate aquí, yo te aviso cuando entres-dice Aurora con miedo.

Aurora suelta un suspiro y entra a la guarida.

-B…Buenas noches-dice Aurora asustada.

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente listos para tomar sus armas pero se quedaron helados a ver a Aurorita, ella sonríe nerviosa mientras saludaba con la mano. Estaban impactados al ver a una niña idéntica a Raph, sus mismo tono de piel verde, bandana y color de ojos.

Aurorita mira mejor a los chicos, eran extremadamente diferentes a los chicos de su dimensión, inclusive veía que ella era idéntica al Raph de esta dimensión. Era como su versión femenina.

Raph era el mas impactado, frente a él estaba parado una niña exactamente igual a él, era algo impactante por el hecho de que jamas habian visto a alguien igual de ellos, claro que han visto muchos mutantes pero no a otra tortuga mutante y mucho menos a una niña con el mimso tono de piel, ojos y color de bandana.

El Maestro Splinter miraba sorprendido a la niña, era idéntica a su hijo Raph cuando era niño que podía decirse que era su versión femenina infantil, además jamás había visto o imaginado ver a una niña tortuga y menos que se pareciera mucho a Raph.

-C…Chicos ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?-pregunta Mikey asombrado.

-En realidad si-dice Raph impactado.

-Es…es…-dice Donnie tartamudeando.

-¡UNA NIÑA TORTUGA!-dicen los chicos impactados.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ya que es el primer Chapter tan largo que he hecho en mi tiempo en Fanfiction.**

**Ahora los chicos conocieron a Aurora ¿Que piensan que harán con ella y con Serling cuando lo conozcan?**

**El mutageno le hará algo a Amy por comérselo, esa idea créanme que la soñé y se me hizo divertida XD. Imagínense como se pondrá cuando descubra de donde sale el mutageno.**

**¿Qué cree que hará Rachel con el Kraang bajo su poder?**

**Lo se, el nombre de Aleera lo saque de la pelicula de Van Helsing XD**

**Si tienen ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas en mensajes personajes :)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	8. Aurorita!

Aurora estaba demasiado asustada y a la vez emocionada, jamás creyó que volvería a ver a sus ancestros, aunque ellos no son exactamente sus ancestros directos pero siguen siendo sus Tátara, Tatarabuelos.

Notaba que ellos estaban congelados ahí viéndola impactado, se notaba que jamás habían visto a una niña como ellos.

Serling a escondidas logra ver como las tortugas están viendo a Aurora.

-¿_Porque no siempre están así?-_pregunta Serling mientras disfrutaba la función.

Mikey fue el primero que se acercó hacia Aurora, se arrodilla frente a ella viéndola con una enorme sonrisa.

Aurora lo veía mejor, se sorprendida por lo tierno e inocente se ve este Mikey, parecía un niño de doce años e incluso tenia pecas.

-Vaya, que niña tan linda y tan tierna-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Aurora sonriendo-Tú tienes pecas-dice viéndolas.

-Jejejejeje si-dice Mikey divertido.

-Vaya, una niña tortuga-dice Donnie acercándose a ella-Es… es increíble.

-Posiblemente sea una de las nuevas mutaciones por una de las capsulas que liberamos-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-No lo creo, porque si lo fuera ella no estaría aquí tan tranquila con esas bandas puestas-dice Donnie sin dejar de verla mientras se ponía a su altura-Hola pequeña.

-Hola Donnie-dice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Porque….. Porque tus hermanos te llamaron así en la bodega-dice Aurora sonriendo ya que sabía que tenía que evitar sobre quien es en realidad y de donde viene.

-Espera ¿Nos viste en la bodega?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Sí, vi todo lo que paso con ese Kirbilago y…. y… y créanme que lamento mucho lo de su amiga-dice Aurora con tristeza.

Donnie baja la vista con tristeza al oír eso.

-Gracias pequeña-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Pero un segundo… nos vistes en la bodega….ósea ¿Nos seguiste?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-Más o menos, buscaba un lugar para esconderme pero los volví a ver y los seguí-dice Aurora sonriendo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible para que el Maestro Splinter no la descubriera.

El Maestro Splinter la mira con mucho cuidado ya que no ve ningún aura de peligro en ella, pero su ve algo demasiado familiar, además podía percibir que la chica estaba mintió en la parte que dijo que los siguió porque él sabe que los chicos regresaron por el Shellraiser.

-¿Tienes algún nombre pequeña?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella.

Aurora no contesta ya que se queda sorprendida al ver lo alto que es el Maestro Splinter que tiene que levantar por completo la cabeza.

-¿Tienes nombre?-pregunta Splinter parándose frente a ella.

-Q…Que alto-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Jejejejeje-ríe divertido el Maestro Splinter arrodillándose para quedarse a su altura-¿Así esta mejor pequeña?

Aurora asiente aun sorprendida.

-Vaya, parece que esa niña jamás había visto a alguien tan alto en su vida-dice Mikey divertido.

Raph lo golpea en la nuca.

-¿Me dices tu nombre pequeñita?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Aurora pero mi familia y amigos me llaman Aurorita-dice Aurora mostrando respeto.

-Aurora, que lindo nombre-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Gracias, mi mama me lo puso porque dice que soy su Aurora de cada día-dice sonriendo.

-¿Tu mama dijo eso?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Se nota que tu mama te ama demasiado-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

Aurora sonríe.

-Bueno Aurora, yo soy Hamato Yoshi pero todos me llaman Splinter.

Aurora lo mira sorprendida al oír eso, ella sabía la historia de Hamato Yoshi pero jamás imagino verlo frente a ella y mucho menos de que sea el Maestro Splinter.

-Hamato Yoshi-dice sorprendida.

-Así es.

-Yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo.

-Yo soy Donatello aunque ya sabes que me llaman Donnie-dice divertido.

-Soy Raphael, pero llámame Raph pero que ni se te ocurra llamarme Raphie que lo odio.

-¡Y yo soy Miguel Ángel pero puedes llámame Mikey!-dice sonriendo.

-Jijiji es un placer-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Oye Aurora, dinos ¿De vienes?-pregunta Mikey.

-De Hong Kong-dice Aurora.

-¡HONG KONG!-dicen los chicos sorprendidos.

-Sí, y vengo también del Clan de las almas Oscuras-dice Aurora.

_-¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de tu clan?-_pregunta Serling molesto.

-Clan de las almas Oscuras, jamás había oído hablar de ese clan-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Está oculto en el bosque, fue fundada hace muchísimos años por mis Tatarabuelos-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Si vienes de un clan, significa que eres una Kunoichi en entrenamiento-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Así es-dice orgullosa.

-¡Genial, otra tortuga Ninja!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Aurora-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Si-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunta Raph.

-7

-Pero si eres tan solo una nenita-dice Raph más sorprendido.

-Eres una niña y vienes del otro lado del mundo y eres una tortuga mutante-dice Donnie sorprendido-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que los humanos te vieran?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que los humanos me vean?-pregunta confundida.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?, míranos, somos mutantes y los humanos nos consideran extraños-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y?…. mi madre dice que lo que hay en mi debo dejarlo ver, así que puedo mostrarme con los humanos cuando quiera-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-En tu clan, pero desde que llegaste aquí ¿Te has mostrado ante los humanos?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Claro…. Que no-dice con tristeza ya que Serling la tenía oculta.

-Mejor para ti, es muy peligroso que te vean y en especial el Kraang-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Pero es que…. El Kraang ¿Qué es el Kraang?-pregunta Aurora confundida ya que jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

-Los Kraang son extraterrestre malignos en forma de cerebro que están dentro de un robot en donde se supone que es el estómago y crean sustancias conocida como el mutageno que como viste transformo al… al padre de Abril en lo que es ahora-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-Y también nos transformó en lo que somos ahora, inclusive a tu ya que eres una mutante-dice Leo.

-¿Son malvados?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-¡Malignos! ¡Ellos planean destruir el mundo, amenaza a cualquier ser vivo: Humanos o animales! ¡Pero a veces las mutaciones salen extremadamente peores o hay veces que no logras sobrevivir!-dice Raph con ojos malignos.

-¡Raphael!-dicen todos enojados.

-No asustes a la niña-dice Leo enojado.

-No, eso se escucha divertido, continúa por favor-dice Aurora emocionada.

Los chicos y el Maestro Splinter la miran sorprendidos ya que un niño de su edad tendría miedo al oír eso.

-_Se nota que Cindy es tu Tatarabuela-_piensa Serling enojado y asustado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Nada-dicen todos.

-Bue…. ¡AH! Antes de que se me olvide, escuche que ustedes buscaran todo ese mutageno que cayó del cielo ¿verdad?-pregunta Aurora sonriendo.

-Am…. Si-dice Leo.

-Pues…. Yo y un amigo que no tiene opción que estar conmigo les traemos un obsequio-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Aaaawww, ya escucharon chicos, ya tenemos un obsequio-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-¿Por qué dijiste que tu amigo no tiene que no tiene opción de quedarse contigo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter confundido.

-_No miente, y no soy su amigo-_piensa Serling-_Pero hay Dios…. Ya me va a presentar-_ asustado.

_-_Antes de presentarlo, prométanme que no le harán nada-dice Aurora nerviosa-¿Pueden?

-Claro-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Si ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunta Raph tranquilo.

Aurora sonríe tranquila.

-¡Ven Serling!, no te harán nada-dice Aurora sonriendo.

Serling comienza a temblar asustado al oír eso ya que no confiaba en nada en esas tortugas.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-dice Serling.

-Serling-dice enojada.

-Oigan, soy yo o su voz sonó robótica-dice Donnie.

-Serling, no me hagas ir por ti-dice Aurora enojada

Serling aterrado agarra la bolsa del mutageno y lentamente se acerca a la entrada donde la familia Hamato lo miran sorprendidos al verlo.

-Hola, tortugas-dice enojado.

-¡Un robot!-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Y no es del Kraang-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-¡Es increíble!-dice Donnie impactado.

-Chicos, él es Serling-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Es… todo…un… placer-dice tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-Aaammmm, no se nota que este encantado de conocernos-dice Leo.

-También lo notaste-dice Donnie

-¿Esto es lo que se les cayo?-pregunta Serling mostrando la bolsa.

Donnie lentamente se acerca a él sin dejar de verlo, Serling le entrega la bolsa de mala gana. Al recibirla Donnie la abre y se sorprende mucho de lo que ve.

-Nos trajeron cinco capsulas de Mutageno-dice Donnie sorprendido mostrando una capsula.

-¡Wow!-dice Raph sorprendido.

-¿Cómo los encontraste?-pregunta El Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Mientras los buscaba los encontré en el camino-dice Aurora tranquila-Además, sabía que con esto podrías encontrar una cura para salvar al padre de su amiga-dice sonriendo a Donnie.

Donnie sonríe al oír eso, nadie había hecho algo así por él y menos alguien que acaba de conocer.

-¿Espero que te sirva?-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Pues… muchas gracias, de verdad-dice Donnie sonriendo.

Aurora asiente al oír eso.

-Bueno… solo queríamos darles esto…

-Queríamos, me suena mucha gente-dice Serling cruzando los brazos.

-Entregarles esto-dice viendo enojada a Serling-será mejor irnos, buenas noches-dice caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!-dice Mikey.

Aurora voltea a verlo sorprendida.

-No puedes irte ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta Mikey acercándose a ella.

-Pues…..-Aurora siente que su estómago suena.

-Eso es un sí, ven conmigo que te calentare pizza-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Pizza…. ¿Qué es pizza?-pregunta confundida ya que en el futuro ya no hacen pizza.

Eso causo un shock entre las tortugas adolescentes.

-¡NO SABES LO QUE ES LA PIZZA!-grita Mikey impactado.

Aurora lo niega.

-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Ahora mismo sabrás lo es la comida de verdad y te contaremos nuestra historia!-dice Mikey llevándosela hacia la cocina.

-¡Oye espera!-dice Aurora mientras es jalada por Mikey.

-Jejejeje, iré a vigilar que no le cuente mentiras a Aurora-dice Leo divertido yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Serling ¿Quieres pasar?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-No tiene idea de cómo me encantaría-dice en tono sarcástico-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunta viendo que no podía pasar.

-Abriré la otra puerta del laboratorio para que puedas pasar-dice Donnie entrando al laboratorio.

-No… no debería…. No queremos ser una molestia-dice Serling ya que no quería entrar.

-Para nada Serling, siéntanse como en casa. Además tienes una niña que no puede estar allá afuera donde habrá más peligro por el mutageno-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Donnie abre la otra entrada.

-Entra Serling, por favor-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-_Insisto ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-_pregunta Serling entrando de mala gana.

* * *

**Base del Kraang bajo el océano.**

-Kraang no tiene señal del Kraang que fue a averiguar de la anergia extraña que Kraang detecto.

-Kraang envió otro grupo de Kraang a averiguar pero también desapareció la señal del Kraang.

-Kraang no puede arriesgarse a perder otro Kraang-dice uno de ellos entrando al laboratorio.

-Kraang tiene razón, Kraang creara una maquina que averigua que ocasiona esa extraña energía que Kraang detecto y desaparece al Kraang.

-Kraang, Kraang detecto una extraña energía idéntica a la forma de vida conocida como Abril O'neil

Todos los Kraang lo miran sorprendidos ya que llevan miles de años en el planeta y hasta hace unos años descubrieron a Abril para después descubrir otro ser con la misma energía.

-¿Quién es la que tiene la misma energía que Kraang necesita para que Kraang conquiste el mundo?

-Kraang aun no sabe quien es la otra forma de vida con una poderosa energía mental que Kraang necesita, pero Kraang descubrió que se encuentra en New York.

-Kraang, vayan a buscar esa forma de vida que Kraang descubrió, averigüe quien es y todo lo que Kraang pueda averiguar de ella.

-Kraang debe de informar esto a Kraang Prime

-Kraang se lo informara esta noche.

* * *

**Days Hotel Broadway**

Por suerte hace un año Jocy creo un especie de chip que siempre llevaba en Charles donde guarda su laboratorio para poder hacer sus investigaciones en cualquier parte, solo se activa ya que escanea el dedo pulgar de Jocy, ahora estaba averiguando lo que el mutágeno de esa dimensión puede hacerle algo a ella o a Amy.

Amy quería comer más de ese mutágeno por lo que Jocy tuvo que comprarle un pastel de chocolate para calmarla y funciono ya que estaba ocupada viendo una película en la televisión.

Jocy estaba haciendo una averiguación con mezclando ADN de Amy con el mutágeno mientras que Charles mezclaba la de ella. Ve como el mutágeno no se mezclo por lo que la alivio al ver que gracias a la sangre sayayin.

-Bendito sea Dios-dice aliviada.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta Amy interesada.

-Tu sangre es inmune a este mutágeno, estas completamente a salvo de el ya que tu sangre y el mutágeno son como el agua y el aceite-dice Jocy sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir…. ¿Qué puedo seguir comiendo mas de eso?-pregunta emocionada.

-¡No!

-Señorita Jocy, hay un problema-dice Charles.

-¿Qué sucede Charles?-pregunta acercándose a él.

-Hice una muestra combinándolo con su sangre, por desgracia tiene efecto al mutágeno-dice Charles.

-Eso significa-dice Amy confundida.

-Que yo jamás debo tocarlo o Mutare-dice Jocy.

-Si señorita, revise los datos de sus Anti-mutágenos y solo el Anti-Mutágeno #6.55 del planeta Ion tiene casi los mismos códigos de este pero no puede curarlo.

-Al menos que lo modifique-dice Jocy.

-Solo unas pocas modificaciones en los códigos genéticos y será el Anti-Mutágeno de esto-dice Charles.

-Perfecto, bueno ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir-dice Jocy haciendo que el laboratorio desapareciera convirtiéndose en un pequeño chip-Me encanta este invento-dice guardándolo en Charles.

-Cierto, mañana tenemos que ir de compras y debo conseguir un empleo-dice Amy sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-No creerías que estaría aquí sin hacer lo que me gusta, actuar es parte de mi y mientras veníamos aquí vi un gran cartel en recepción donde dicen que buscan a alguien para un comercial para modelar ropa de esta temporada y esa obviamente seré yo-dice en tono serio.

-Te pedirán papeles ¿De donde piensas conseguirlos si no existimos aquí?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Charles me esta preparando los papeles-dice Amy tranquila.

Jocy mira a Charles enojada.

-Me prometió presentarme a mi actriz robótica favorita-dice Charles divertido.

-Entonces prepara unos papeles para mi-dice Jocy.

-Como usted ordene señorita Jocelyn.

-Pero pon Spacek, porque si existe un Jones y me encuentro con mis ancestros no quiero que descubran quien soy-dice Jocy.

-Tienes razón-dice Amy.

-Entendido señorita Jocelyn, vaya como extrañe que usted tuviera el apellido Spacek.

-Créeme… yo también-dice Jocy yéndose a acostar.

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor, Aurora había probado su primera pizza y le encanto que se comió tres pedazos ya que Mikey se lo había comido todo, el Maestro Splinter le contó su historia sobre como el y las tortugas mutaron en lo que son hoy en día, no se siente seguro de contarle su vida como Hamato Yoshi ni de su esposa e hija para no asustar a la pequeña con lo que causo Destructor. Aurora estaba sorprendida al escuchar la historia y la gran diferencia del origen de las tortugas de esa dimensión que el de la suya.

-Y esa es nuestra historia-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Wow, es increíble… aunque… Debió de ser doloroso-dice Aurora.

-No tienes idea-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Por suerte nosotros no recordamos eso-dice Donnie aliviado.

-¿Qué hay de ti Aurora? ¿Cómo tu mutaste y como la mujer que dices que es tu madre te adopto?-pregunta Leo interesado.

-Yo…yo nací así-dice Aurora nervios ya que nunca planeo una historia sobre una mutación.

-¡Naciste así!-dicen sorprendidos.

-Si, mama es una tortuga mutante y mi padre no es una tortuga pero es mutante-dice Aurora sabiendo que tenia que mentir sobre lo que es su padre.

-¡Wow!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-¿Dónde están tus padres para llevarte con ellos?, de seguro están preocupados-pregunta el Maestro Splinter

-Bueno a mi padre jamás lo conocí y a mi madre la vi hoy pero paso algo que causo que me desmayara, hoy desperté y… y mi mama ya no estaba-dice con tristeza.

Los chicos la miran con una profunda penal escuchar sobre los padres de Aurora.

-Aurora, lamentamos mucho lo de tus padres-dice Leo.

-Lo de mi madre lo acepto, mi padre no porque digamos que esta en la cárcel-dice Aurora tranquila.

Los chicos la miran sorprendidos al oír eso, creyeron que su padre murió antes de que naciera jamás que estuviera encarcelado, y al parecer a Aurora no le importa.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde-dice Aurora al ver como las tortugas la miraban después de decir eso de su padre-Bueno ya les quite demasiado tiempo, mejor nos vamos. Vámonos Serling-dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-Gracias a Dios -dice Serling aliviado-bueno fue un placer conocerlos pero como ya la escucharon, ya nos vamos-dice dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a la salida.

-Esperen-dice el maestro Splinter levantándose-Aurora, dijiste que ustedes dos no tienen a donde ir ¿Verdad?

-Así es-dice Aurora.

-Entonces no puedo dejar que una pequeña criaturita como tu este por la ciudad sola con un robot, así que les ofrezco que se queden aquí con nosotros hasta que podamos encontrar a tu madre o algún familiar tuyo ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta emocionada.

-¡SI!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-¿Qué dicen, aceptan?-pregunta Leo sonriendo.

-¡SI!-grita Aurora emocionada.

-No-susurra Serling.

-Me quedare con una condición-dice Aurora.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Que me dejen entrenar con ustedes, no quiero atrasarme con mi entrenamiento-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Jejejejeje, claro que si, seria un honor para mi ayudarte en tu entrenamiento-dice el Maestro Splinter acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pero Maestro Splinter ¿Dónde se van a quedar ellos dos?-pregunta Raph.

-En el cuarto de huéspedes por supuesto-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Así, me olvide de ese cuarto-dice Raph.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-dice Aurora sonriendo pero comienza a bostezar de sueño.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño-dice Leo divertido.

-Ven pequeña te llevare a dormir-dice el Maestro Splinter cargándola.

-Buenas noches chicos-dice Aurora mientras que el Maestro Splinter se la lleva.

-Buenas noches Aurorita-dice Leo.

-Duerme bien-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Si me disculpan me iré a la sala, ahí pienso dormir-dice Serling yéndose.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento para dormir?-pregunta Mikey divertido.

-¡NO!-grita furioso desde la sala.

-Que carácter, pero no te gana Raph-dice Mikey divertido ganándose un golpe.

-Chicos ¿Qué opinan de Aurora?-pregunta Leo en tono serio.

-Que es una niña tierna-dice Mikey.

-Y que nos considero raros por no salir a la superficie cuando queramos y ser visto por los humanos-dice Donnie en tono serio.

-Posiblemente en su clan esta acostumbrada a salir y ser vista por ellos-dice Raph.

-Puede que tengas razón-dice Leo-Pero…. No puedo negar que ella se parece muchísimo a ti Raph.

-¿Qué?-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Así es, tiene tu mismo tono de piel, mismo color de ojos pero el tono rojo de su bandana es color sangre-dice Donnie.

-Y que ella es buena y tierna no como tu que eres gruñón-dice Mikey divertido.

-Pues este gruñón te va a enseñar unos golpes que jamás olvidaras-dice Raph mostrando sus puños.

Mikey se esconde detrás de Leo y en ese momento el Maestro Splinter entra a la cocina.

-Aurorita ya se durmió, duerme como un angelito esa niña-dice con una tierna sonrisa-Hijos míos ¿Qué opinan sobre ella?

-Pues que es tierna y amigable-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Es idéntica a Raph que podría ser su versión femenina-dice Leo.

-Yo también me fije en eso-dice en tono serio-Mientras que ella nos contaba su historia me di cuenta que ella no decía toda la verdad.

-¿Qué?-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Que ella mintió de cómo los siguió y lo de su padre-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Lo de cómo nos siguió le creo porque venimos en el Shellraiser-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Posiblemente mintió porque no se siente muy segura de contarnos todo, piénsenlo, es una niña de 7 años y obviamente no nos iba a decir toda su historia-dice Donnie.

-Tienes razón Donatello, los niños son así cuando conoce gente nueva. Así que tendremos que esperar a que ella se sienta segura y nos diga la verdad y más porque siento algo extraño dentro de ella-dice el Maestro Splinter cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué haremos con ella y Serling porque dudo mucho que el nos vaya a decir algo?-pregunta Leo.

-Se quedaran aquí donde estarán a salvo hasta que su madre o un familiar o amigo de ellos vengan-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos asienten estando de acuerdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Serling desde la sala.

Todos salen corriendo y encuentra a Serling aterrado recargado en la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie.

-Serling ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-Vi una cosa asquerosa adentro que me miraba, eran órganos internos-dice Serling aterrado.

-A…. jejeje perdón, debí advertirles, él es Timothy un humano que tuvo contacto con el mutágeno pero como es inestable termino por convertirse en eso. Jure algún día regresarlo a la normalidad-dice Donnie.

-Creo que jamás borrare esa imagen de mi mente-dice Serling sentándose en la sala.

-Pues bienvenido a nuestro hogar Serling-dice Mikey divertido.


	9. Donde estan!

**Dimensión 2003**

**2105**

**O'Neil Tech**

Después de lo que paso con los chicos Starlee y Alice llamaron a los padres de los demás y en menos de 24 horas llegaron a New York aterrados y preocupado por sus hijos, por suerte Starlee encontró un video donde esta grabado lo que paso y como fueron absorbidos uno por uno antes de que la maquina explotara.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en reparar esa maquina Norman?-pregunta Rosalie asustada.

-No tengo idea-contesta preocupado.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea?!-pregunta Scott furioso.

-Entiende Scott, yo jamás investigue ni se absolutamente nada sobre las maquinas del tiempo, los únicos que sabe mas de esto es Cody y mi hija-dice Norman viendo los restos de la maquina.

-Pues permíteme recordarte que tu hija y sobrino están desaparecidos-dice Scott furioso.

-¿Crees que no me preocupa mi hija y mi sobrino?-dice Norman furioso parándose frente a él.

-No se nota porque no reparas esa maquina-dice Scott furioso.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, yo no se de estas cosas-dice Norman furioso.

-Tienes que repararla porque te recuerdo que mi hija tiene solamente 50% de vida por culpa esa horrible enfermedad-dice furioso.

-Esa enfermedad me quito a mi padre y te juro que estoy buscando esa cura-dice Norman.

-¡Basta!-dice Rosalie entrando junto con Lara y Alice-¡Peleando jamás no llevara hacia donde esta nuestros hijos!

-¡Tampoco traerá de vuelta a nuestra nieta ni a Ryan!-dice Lara viendo a su marido.

Scott mira los ojos de tristeza de su esposa dándose cuenta de que Rosalie tiene razón, así jamás traería a su hija y nieta de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Norman-dice Scott tranquilo.

-También lo siento, aunque te entiendo… por la enfermedad de tu hija es normal tu comportamiento-dice Norman tranquilo.

-¡Starlee!-dice Alice asustada viéndola entrar junto con Terry y Alex-¿Encontraste los planos?

-No, Cody los guardo en un lugar para que Jocy jamás lo encuentre y jamás me dijo donde-contesta con tristeza.

-Idéntico a su padre, el también ocultaba las cosas que yo le prohibía-dice Norman cruzando los brazos.

-¿Dónde los guardaba?-pregunta Terry.

-Debajo de su cama, pero seguramente el le advirtió a Cody y le enseño ocultarlo en otra parte-dice Norman en tono serio.

Una mujer de la misma especie de Starlee de más de treinta años entra al laboratorio preocupada.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Nada Elena, nuestro sobrino oculto todo tipo de planos que nos lleven a ellos-dice Norman abrazando a su esposa.

-Norman llama a quien sea que no pueda ayudar con esto-dice Alice preocupada.

-El único que sabría de esto es el hijo de mi hermana, pero el esta en un planeta ultra mega lejano y contactarlo será difícil-dice Helena llorando.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Genial! ¡Nuestros hijos perdidos en un sitio que no sabemos en donde y jamás sabremos que llegaron al pasado! ¡¿Quisiera saber si hay algo peor?!-pregunta Scott furioso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Lara aterrada.

Todos se aterran ante el grito de Lara.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Alice aterrada.

-¡Cindy!-dice furiosa.

Todos levantan su vista y mira a Cindy volando sobre ellos cruzando los brazos sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Abuela!-dice Scott sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunta Alice sorprendida.

-Vaya bienvenida-dice Cindy parándose frente a ellos-No me sorprende con esta situación.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunta Lara furiosa.

-Me entere que mis nietos están atrapados en otra dimensión, aunque escuche que Cody y Amy iban a irse a ver a sus ancestros y no se molestaron en invitarme. Que groseros ¿No creen?-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunta Lara furiosa.

-Tengo mis maneras Lara, además sabia que esto pasaría… te recuerdo que tengo 119 años-dice divertida

-Abuela ¿Tu sabes donde están?-pregunta Scott.

-Claro que lo se, Cody esta en el pasado en esta dimensión en el 2008 con sus ancestros-dice Cindy sonriendo-pero los demás están en el año 2012 con sus ancestros... en otra dimensión.

Todos retroceden aterrados al oír eso ya que complicaba más la situación. Pero Scott recuerda que Cindy siempre viaja en el tiempo y dimensiones, las conoces como la palma de su mano y sabe que podría traerlos de vuelta de inmediato.

-Abuela, tu puedes traerlos de vuelta ¿Sabes en que dimensión están?

-Claro que lo se, pero no los traeré de vuelta-dice Cindy acercándose a los restos de la maquina.

Todos se miran confundidos al escucharla decir eso.

-¿De que hablas Cindy?-pregunta Rosalie confundida.

-Considero que lo que están pasando es una oportunidad para que todos ellos trabajen en equipo como fueron sus ancestros-dice Cindy volteándolos a ver-Además pienso que con esto Rachel dejara de encerrarse y dejara de culparse por la muerte de Riku

-¿Tu crees que estando en otra dimensión mi hija dejara de encerrarse y culparnos de no dejarla usar todos sus poderes diciéndonos que la tenemos prisionera por las ordenes que le damos para protegerla?-pregunta Lara furiosa.

-Permíteme recordarte Lara que tu Scott son los culpables, ustedes la convirtieron en lo que es por no dejarla abrir su corazón como Riku siempre le decía-dice Cindy furiosa haciendo que todos retrocedieran de miedo-Y mentirle que si libera todo su poder se tendría que ir por 70 años, una parte no mientes pero ella tiene mi sangre y no tendrá todos tus poderes, la mayor parte si pero no los suficientes para que se tenga que ir a tu planeta.

Lara y Scott la vieron sorprendidos, ellos sabían que era verdad eso pero solamente lo hicieron para protegerla y que no tuviera deseos de vengarse ya que saben que cuando ella libero sus poderes Rahzar murió convertido en cenizas.

-Se que querían evitar que ella practicara todos sus poderes para que después matara a Rahzar, pudieron habérselo dicho lo sabían y mas que él esta muerto aunque ya lo sabe porque se lo dije hace cinco años-dice Cindy furiosa-Ahora se porque me alegro de haber crecido sin padres porque padres así son una pesadilla.

-Yo solo quiero proteger a mi hija, soy su madre-dice Lara furiosa.

-Yo también soy madre o para ustedes era porque todos mis hijos esta muertos, mi primer hijo murió hace treinta dos años, mi segundo hijo que era el hermano gemelo del mayor murió hace treinta años, mi hija mi adorada princesa murió hace veinte siente años y mi hijo fruto de mi segundo amor murió hace veintitrés años-dice Cindy soltando una lagrima-Lucian murió con tan solo un año edad por esa maldita mujer que debí haberla matado hace cincuenta años. Yo se que se siente perder un hijo, porque yo perdí a todos.

-Pero muy bien que adoptaste a Ryan solo porque él ahora tiene la edad que Lucian tendría ahora, tiene el mismo aura y se parece tanto a tu hijo. Pero no puede ser porque es humano y es de este universo cuando tu hijo murió en tu dimensión, aun no puedo creer que una mujer tan peligrosa como tu haya adoptado a un niño-dice Lara furiosa.

-Cállate Lara, ella es mi abuela te lo recuerdo-dice Scott furioso.

-Pero Scott-dice Lara confundida.

-Abuela, si no fuera por ti Ryan hubiera muerto en la calle con tan solo cinco años, tienes un buen corazón pero es difícil verlo con tu forma de ser-dice Scott sonriendo-Cometimos un error lo acepto y eso provoco la enfermedad de mi hija-le agarra las manos-Haz lo que creas correcto.

-Scott-dice Cindy acariciándole la mejilla-¡Sabia que entenderías!-dice pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¡AAAAAAA ABUELA!-grita adolorido.

-Sabia que usaría a sus hijos como excusa-dice Rosalie cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno me voy, aquí tengo mas medicina de Rachel por si se le acaba-dice Cindy comenzando a flotar-además quiero una nueva aventura, además tengo un amigo allá que quiero volver a ver, me debe dinero-dice enojada.

Scott mira a su esposa y a los demás esperando que alguien dijera algo pero contra Cindy todos decidieron callar.

-Solo cuídalos y que algún día vuelvan a salvo-dice Scott.

-Obviamente así será-dice Cindy sonriendo-Pero antes a otra dimensión hare una mini parada-dice divertida.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quién se hará cargo de esta compañía?-pregunta Alex preocupado.

-Yo lo hare, fue fundada por mi bisabuelos que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dice Norman.

-Ya esta, bueno me voy-dice mientras saca su collar y abre un portal frente a ella- Alice, ten esto y ábrelo cuando yo ya me vaya-dice lanzándole un pedazo de papel-bueno chicos, Au revoir-dice desapareciendo.

Todos se miran preocupados por sus hijos y por lo que Cindy planea hacer.

-¿Qué dice la nota Alice?-pregunta Terry acercándose a ella.

Alice la abre rápidamente.

-Dice, que "_Yo oculte los planos en mi dimensión, aguántense_"-dice Alice tirando el papel.

-Olviden lo que dije de mi hermano-dice Norman.

-Esa mujer me impresiona muchas veces, ¿Cómo supo de los planos?-dice Helena sorprendida.

-Pero es la única mujer mas poderosa que existe en el mundo, será mejor confiar en ella o nos ira mal-dice Rosalie preocupada-_Venus, Junior ¿Dónde están?_-piensa con tristeza viendo los restos de la maquina.

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

El Maestro Splinter sale de su cuarto para dirigirse al Dojo para esperar a sus hijos para comenzar el entrenamiento matutino.

-¡Buenos días Maestro Splinter!-saluda Aurora arriba del árbol.

-¡Aurora!-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido ya que cuando sus hijos tenían su edad era difícil despertarlos a esa hora- ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas despierta?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Hace media hora, como no los vi revise sus cuarto y están profundamente dormidos, entonces decidí servirme un cereal y después jugar un poquito en el árbol-dice Aurora sonriendo ya que en cuanto vio el árbol no dudo en subirse a jugar.

-Me harías el favor de bajarte, a mis hijos no los dejo subirse-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Claro-dice Aurora.

De un salto logra bajarse hasta caer de pie frente al mueble donde tiene la fotografía de su primera familia.

-Vaya, buen salto-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Gracias-dice Aurora sonriendo.

Aurora voltea y ve una imagen que la deja impactada, mira una fotografía de un hombre, una hermosa mujer y una hermosa bebita en brazos de la mujer. Aurora no sabe porque pero sentía que veía a su madre en esa foto, comenzó a recordar que él Maestro Splinter de esta dimensión dijo que era Hamato Yoshi cuando en su dimensión Hamato Yoshi era un humano quien fue asesinado por Destructor antes de que Splinter encontrara a las tortugas.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta viendo la foto.

El Maestro Splinter agarra la fotografía y se pone a la altura de ella permitiéndole verla mejor.

-El humano soy yo, ella es mi esposa Tang Shen y mi hermosa hija Miwa-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza.

Esas palabras se repiten en la cabeza de Aurora, en esta dimensión la vida pasada de su madre y Ryan lograron estar juntos y que tuvieron una hija con el mismo nombre de la hija de Mikey. Pero no podía decir nada porque la creerían loca.

-¿D…Donde están?-pregunta temiendo de lo que dirá.

El Maestro Splinter suelta un fuerte suspiro al oír eso.

-Mi esposa fue asesinada y mi hija se perdió por culpa de un hombre a quien yo consideraba mi amigo… Oroku Saki-dice ese nombre con un profundo odio.

-Destructor-dice aterrada al oír eso.

-Si ¿Lo conoces?-pregunta sorprendido.

Aurora sabia que debía inventar algo ya que no podía decir que era el enemigo numero uno de sus ancestros.

-Si, mi abuelo me contó sobre el y su clan que son muy peligrosos y mas el-dice Aurora.

-Y no miente, el es muy peligroso. Antes éramos como hermanos pero el amor de una mujer cambio eso para siempre ya que ella me escogió a mi y sus celos se convirtieron en un profundo odio que destruyo mi familia-dice Splinter con tristeza.

-Lamento mucho lo de su familia Maestro Splinter-dice Aurora con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter acaricia la cabeza de Aurorita con una tierna sonrisa.

-_Maldito Destructor, grave error que yo me haya enterado de lo que le hiciste a mis abuelos y a las vidas pasadas de Ryan y de mi madre, cuando ellos se enteren desearas jamás haber nacido-_piensa Aurora furiosa.

El Maestro Splinter siente un aura de odio en Aurora, comenzó a creer es por lo Destructor le hizo, además no se atrevía decirle que su hija sigue con vida y que esta en las garras de Destructor quien le dijo que él era el causante de la muerte de Tang Shen.

-¡Buenos días Maestro Splinter!-dice los chicos entrando al Dojo.

-Buenos días hijos míos-dice el Maestro Splinter levantándose y dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

-Buenos días Aurora-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, buenos días-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-¿Lista para entrenar con nosotros?-pregunta Donnie sonriendo.

Aurora asiente emocionada.

Los chicos se arrodillan frente al Maestro Splinter y Aurora los imita arrodillándose a lado de Mikey.

-Como verán hijos míos hoy tendremos una nueva integrante-dice viendo a Aurora-Antes de comenzar Aurora ¿Qué nivel estas en Ninjutsu?

-Soy experta en la mayor parte de las artes del Ninjutsu y estoy también a la mitad del arte Samurai, además soy experta con la Katanas, Bo y Kusarifundo-dice sonriendo.

Los chicos se miran sorprendidos al oír eso, Raph sonríe divertido ya que no se la cree ya que ellos trataron de controlar otras armas pero no lo lograron.

-Jejejeje un chiste ¿verdad?, vamos…. Nosotros no aprendimos usar tres armas a la edad de ella, además aun no nos dejaban tener un arma hasta los nueve-dice Donnie.

-Háganme una prueba, alguien pelee contra mi-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Muy bien-dice Leo extendiéndole una de sus katanas-Pelea contra Mikey.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-No, peleare contra el Maestro Splinter-dice Aurora sacando una katana que hizo aparecer detrás de ella.

-¿De donde sacaste esa Katana?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Secreto Ninja, algún día se los diré-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Deseo saber ese secreto-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Muy bien Aurorita, pelearas contra mí y veré que tan buena eres con la katana-dice el Maestro Splinter sacando una katana-Leonardo, tú darás la señal de inicio y del final.

-Hai Sensei.

Aurora se levanta y se para frente al Maestro Splinter, los chicos miraban emocionados la función ya que querían ver la pelea mientras que a escondidas Serling los observaba.

-Limpiaras la cocina por un mes si Aurora demuestra lo buena que es-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Trato hecho-dice Raph muy confiado.

-_Te arrepentirás Raphael_-piensa Serling sonriendo divertido.

-¡HAJIME!

El Maestro Splinter lanza el primer ataque pero Aurora lo bloquea con mucha facilidad y hace unos rápidos movimientos haciendo que el Maestro Splinter pelee de verdad, los chicos miraban sorprendidos la pelea ya que no se imaginaban que Aurora peleara tan bien de verdad. En un ultimo movimiento el Maestro Splinter y Aurora terminan en un bloqueo, el Maestro Splinter usa su cola pero Aurora salta esquivándolo sorprendiendo a todos ya que de esa nadie se escapaba.

-¡YAME!

El Maestro Splinter y Aurora se separan y hacen una reverencia.

-Muy bien Aurora, eres muy buena para tu edad-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter-dice Aurora arrodillándose a lado de Mikey.

-¿Te encantaría lavar los platos por un mes hermanito?-pregunta Mikey divertido.

Raph suelta un fuerte gruñido.

-Ahora que sabemos que Aurora esta más o menos en el mismo nivel de ustedes va a entrenar lo mismo ¿Quedo claro?

-Hai Sensei-dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Belnord Hotel**

Venus estaba en medio de su cuarto practicando unos movimientos de bloqueos, a pesar que estaba en otra dimensión no podían descuidarse ni dejar de entrenar, además eso no es propio de ella ya que el Ninjutsu y las artes marciales son su vida y se siente honrada de ser la futura líder del Clan del Loto blanco.

-¡VENUS!-grita Ryan desde el balcón su cuarto.

Venus detiene su entrenamiento y sale corriendo para ver que pasa

-Ryan ¿Qué suce…

-Detente-dice Ryan desde el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta confundida.

-Mira-dice viendo el suelo,

Venus baja la vista y ve algo brillante frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?-pregunta viendo un charco de líquido verde-azulejo brillante.

-Wow, es muy hermoso-dice Venus viéndolo mas de cerca-Pero peligroso.

Levanta un poco su vista y mira la capsula rota, lo agarra y comienza a observarlo.

-Algo me dice que esto no es de este mundo-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Si me di cuenta ¿Qué será?-pregunta Ryan en tono serio.

-No lo se, pero lo que si se es que vamos a averiguarlo esta noche, porque si esto es peligroso no quiero que nadie sea victima de esto-dice al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornan como Draki.

Ryan asiente.

Venus libera una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca quemando el mutágeno frente a ella, el mutágeno desapareció por completo.

-Wow, parece que mejore-dice Venus sonriendo

-Jejejeje Venus-dice Ryan apuntando su balcón.

Venus vuelve a bajar la vista y mira que si quemo una parte.

-Bueno… casi-dice sonriendo nerviosa-Bueno-dice en tono serio-Ryan, en la noche saldremos a averiguar bien donde estamos, si existen aquí mis Tatarabuelos o ¿Quién es el responsable de esa cosa brillante?

-Además tenemos que averiguar si los además están aquí-dice Ryan en tono serio-Yo quiero saber si Rachel y Aurora están aquí.

-Te entiendo-dice Venus agarrando su bolsa-descubrid que traje mis Tessens

-Eso es bueno-dice Rayn sonriendo.

-Si, uno continua teniendo el símbolo de mi clan pero…. Otro tiene ¡Esto!-dice mostrando su Tessen con una imagen de un pie.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Jajajajajajaja!-dice Ryan muriéndose de la carcajada.

-Un pie tonto, pero mi pregunta es ¡¿Qué hace un pie grabado en donde debería esta el símbolo del Clan del pie de mi Tatarabuela Karai?!-pregunta molesta.

-Créeme que no lo se pero jajajajajajajaja es gracioso-dice Ryan.

-Averiguare porque tiene este pie o solo falta que Rachel lo haya hecho por venganza-dice Venus furiosa.

-Oye, Rachel respeta las cosas de los muertos y las herencias-dice Ryan cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué ahora hay un pie ahí?-pregunta molesta.

-Te digo que no lo se ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar para que te calmes?-pregunta Ryan.

-Bien, tu pagas-dice Venus divertida entrando a su cuarto.

-Esperaba que tú lo hicieras-dice Ryan molesto.

* * *

**Dimensión 2003**

**2003**

-Por fin en casa-dice Donnie entrando a la guarida junto con su familia y amigos en sus formas humanas.

-Por favor, solo fuimos al parque de diversiones-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Yo ahorita podría subirme a mas montañas rusas-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-¿Cómo pueden estar con energías después de subirse a todas las montañas rusas?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-Como dije, ellos dos son el uno para el otro-dice Raph.

-Al menos aguante todo a pesar que solamente podía subirme a juegos tranquilos como el carrusel-dice Mona Lisa sentándose.

-Conmigo-dice Doble T.

-Así es contigo, no es mi culpa que aun no puedas subirte a los juegos extremos-dice Mona Lisa sonriéndole.

-También te subiste conmigo y con Aracely-dice Abril con su hija en brazos.

-Jamás creí que las montañas rusas de verdad fueran tan divertidas-dice Cody emocionado.

-Y yo no puedo creer que las montañas ya no existan en tu época-dice Casey.

-Con carros voladores ya no es necesario las montañas rusas-dice Cody sonriendo nervioso.

-Si tu lo…..

Casey no termina de hablar ya que Iris da fuertes gritos desde el comedor.

-¡¿Quieres callar a tu águila Topaz?!-pregunta Raph molesto

Topaz se acerca a Iris y agarra una carta y un video del comedor.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-No tengo idea, aquí dice léeme antes de reproducir el video-dice Topaz.

-Vaya, eso sonó como la película de Saw-dice Mikey-¡Ósea! ¡NOS VAN A MATAR!-grita aterrado,

Raph lo calla con un hermoso golpe en la nuca.

Leo agarra la carta y se congela de miedo al ver el nombre de quien lo manda.

-¿Qué sucede Leo?-pregunta Karai preocupada.

-Es…. Es de Cindy-dice Leo

Todos lo miran asustados al oír eso.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Doble T.

_Queridos amigos_

_Han pasado tiempo, aunque ustedes aun no me conozcan de joven jijiji tranquilos que será muy pronto._

-Eso no nos tranquiliza, Abril nos mudaremos en cuanto la conozcamos-dice Casey.

-Continua Leo-dice Abril después de darle un codazo a su esposo.

_Ya se que Mikey, Raph y su hermana Atenea se casaron así que mis mas grandes felicitaciones, espero que tengas sanos bebes. Si pregunta ¿Por qué les escribí? Vean el video y después de leerlo aplasten la capsula y pongas estos códigos que los ayudaran_

_Atte: Cindy_

Leo mira a los demás quienes también están confundidos.

-¿Por qué nos daría unos códigos?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-No lo se, será mejor que reproduzcamos el video-dice Leo.

Leo va hacia la televisión, instala el video y lo reproduce. Todos quedan aterrados al ver que el video se trata de cómo los demás estaban siendo absorbidos antes de que la maquina del tiempo explotara.

-¡OH NO! ¡NO! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!-grita Cody aterrado.

-Dios mío, fueron absorbidos-dice Topaz aterrada.

-¿Pero como si jamás llegaron aquí?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Eso no lo se ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Dónde estarán?!-pregunta Cody aterrado

-Espera-dice Leo viendo los códigos de la maquina en el video-Eso códigos son iguales a estos-dice viendo la carta.

Leo agarra rápidamente la capsula, lo aprieta y frente a ellos aparece una maquina del tiempo totalmente desmantelada pero en buenas condiciones y a lado estaban los planos.

-Una maquina-dice Donnie sorprendido-Cindy nos mando una maquina para rescatarlos-dice viendo todo.

-Y estos son los códigos del lugar a donde fueron-dice Karai viendo los códigos de la carta.

-Retiro el 10% de las cosas malas que dije de Cindy-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Tengo que rescatarlos como de lugar!-dice Cody aterrado-_Chicos ¿Dónde estarán?-_piensa aterrado

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el regreso de Cindy?**

**¿La extrañaron? XD**

**Ahora que los del 2003 saben lo que paso con los chicos podrán reparar la maquina a tiempo**

**Si Aurora se enfureció tanto al oír la historia de lo que Destructor le hizo a su primera familia como creen que se pondrán Ryan y Rachel… yo digo que feas XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí.**


	10. La Invasión de las Ardillanoides!

**Dimensión 2012**

Ya era de noche y los chicos habían salido a buscar el Mutágeno gracias a un rastreador que Donnie creo especialmente para eso hace unos meses, el Maestro Splinter no dejo ir a Aurora ya que primero quiere ver que tan fuerte, ágil y audaz es ella para ver si puede acompañarlos.

-Paz, tranquilidad y silencio. Mi favorito-dice Serling paseando tranquilamente por la guarida.

-¡HAJIME!-dice el Maestro Splinter desde el Dojo.

-Casi-dice sentándose.

En el dojo Aurora estaba demostrando sus habilidades con Kusarifundo que lo movía con gran agilidad y sin errores, hace rato comenzó con la Bo y también la movía ágilmente. El Maestro Splinter comenzó a lanzarle Shurikens y ella los bloqueaba fácilmente, en una detuvo el Kusarifundo para detener un shuriken con su mano y uno entre sus dedos con facilidad.

-¡YAME!

Aurora se pone en firme al oír eso.

-Muy bien Aurora, debo decir que me impresionas demasiado-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella-No tuviste ningún error y tenias razón, si controlas bien las tres armas que mencionaste-dice sorprendido.

-Gracias Sensei, ¿Ahora me dejara ir con los chicos a sus misiones?-pregunta emocionada.

-Si y no

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundida.

-No se me hace justo que tú vayas cuando los chicos salieron por primera vez desde que cumplieron quince años-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace meses-contesta rápidamente.

-Ósea ¿Apenas tienen quienes años?-pregunta sorprendida.

-¡APENAS!-grita Serling desde la sala aterrado al escuchar que son demasiado jóvenes.

Aurora y Splinter mira la dirección donde se escucho el grito de terror de Serling.

-Si, apenas tienen quince. No creo que sea justo que tu salgas con ellos a tu edad-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo-Al menos que ellos acepten que los acompañes.

-A rezar por eso-dice Aurora preocupada mientras le entrega el Kusarifundo.

-Bueno, puedes retirarte, ve televisión un rato-dice el Maestro Splinter dejando el arma en su lugar-Yo iré a meditar.

-¡Meditar!-dice sorprendida.

-Si-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndola confundido por su reacción.

-Pero Maestro Splinter, meditar es malo-dice Aurora.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunta confundido.

-Mi abuela Cindy, ella me dijo que meditar es malo-dice Aurora.

-¿Por qué diría eso tu abuela?-pregunta acercándose a ella confundido.

-Ella dice que meditar es malo porque no te concentras y te pierdes del mundo-dice Aurora.

-Eso no es verdad, meditar es bueno, aclara tu mente y te tranquiliza-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Eso me han dicho pero le hago caso mas a mi abuela-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos-Incluso mi mama la apoya en eso.

-¿Qué mas te dijo tu abuela que es malo y te prohíbe hacer?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-El rosa es malo porque es el color de la muerte, meditar, los sabio son malos ella los mata o algunos sobreviven pero le amputan una parte del cuerpo y además me prohíbe los violines porque ellos destruirán el mundo y todos morirán-dice Aurora tranquila.

EL Maestro Splinter sentía un gran escalofrío al oír lo que ella le hace a los sabios, definitivamente no quiere conocer a la abuela de Aurora.

-B…Bueno…. Tu abuela tiene su forma de ver las cosas y…. y ve a ver televisión-dice el Maestro Splinter tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Claro-dice Aurora yéndose.

El Maestro Splinter espera que Aurora se aleje lo suficiente y al verla lo suficientemente lejos suelta un fuerte aire de miedo.

-Dios, que clase de mujer es esa-dice asustado.

-Reza que ella jamás venga-dice Serling entrando al Dojo.

-¡Serling!-dice sorprendido de verlo- ¡¿Es verdad todo lo que Aurora dijo de esa mujer?!-pregunta asustado.

-No

El Maestro Splinter suspira aliviado.

-Es trillones de veces peor, créeme-dice yéndose.

El Maestro Splinter vuelve a temblar de miedo.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-se escucha la voz de Leo.

El Maestro Splinter suelta tres fuertes suspiros logrando tranquilizarse, sale del Dojo y se sorprende con algo que nunca debió ni debe de pasar. Encuentra Mikey y a Raph cargando a un vagabundo totalmente desmayado mientras que Donnie se lleva con cuidado el mutágeno.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-pregunta furioso.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-dice Leo parándose frente a él nervioso-Maestro Splinter, deje explicarle.

-Claro-dice sarcásticamente-Por favor explíquenme la razón por la que trajeron a un ¡Completo extraños a nuestra alcantarilla secreta!-dice enojado.

-Y sobre todo apestoso-dice Aurora tapándose la nariz.

-Ah, se van a morir de risa en cuanto escuchen esto-dice Leo riendo.

Sus hermanos comienzan a reír pero se callan cuando el bastón del maestro Splinter golpea el suelo.

* * *

Junior saltaba de edificio a edificio con una pequeña caja en sus manos dirigiéndose de vuelta a la mansión de Destructor, con su mini banco con cien mil dólares compro un regalo para Karai para que sienta que no esta sola.

Se detiene al sentir que no estaba solo, oculta su regalo y saca una katana que tomo del Dojo de la mansión.

Se pone en alerta preparado para cualquier tipo de ataque, al sentir demasiadas presencia detrás de el voltea rápidamente y ve a dos grupos de Ninja dos edificios diferente frente a él.

-¿Con que ustedes son el famoso Clan del pie?-dice Junior emocionado-¡Al fin los conozco!

Los Ninjas lo miran confundidos ya que creyeron que era Leonardo pero ve a un niño.

-Oye, creí que Leo era más alto-dice uno de los Ninjas.

-No te confíes, seguramente es un truco-dice uno de los Ninjas sacando su katana.

El primer grupo de Ninjas se lanza hacia el.

Junior sonríe con malicia, con facilidad bloquea el primer el ataque, un Ninja lo ataca por detrás pero su katana se rompió en cuanto golpeo el caparazón de Junior. Los ninjas sorprendidos Junior solo noquea con una patada al que tiene en frente y se avienta a ellos noqueándolos en enseguida.

El otro grupo de retrocede asustado

Junior sonríe con malicia mientras guarda la katana ya que siente que no la necesita.

-No crean porque soy niño soy débil-dice Junior atacando al otro grupo de Ninjas.

Los Ninjas sacan sus armas pero no era nada contra él que en menos de un minuto todos se encuentran desmayados.

-¡Ja! No escucharon el dicho que las apariencias engañan-dice Junior divertido.

-Sabia que no eras Leo, pero jamás me imagine que fueras tan solo un niño-dice una voz femenina detrás de él.

Junior siente un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, lentamente voltea y ve a Karai parada a unos centímetros detrás de él con una mirada seria.

-H…Hola-dice Junior nervioso al estar parado frente a ella.

Después de tan solo verla a través del espejo de su cuarto (Claro que se tapaba los ojos cuando ella se cambiaba) podía verla mejor la cara, era mas hermosa de lo que se imaginaba.

-Si eres tan solo un niño-dice Karai sonriendo un poco cruzando los brazos y mira a los Ninjas caídos-Pero veo que eres bueno peleando y escondiéndote.

-¿Qué?-dice confundido.

-No te hagas, te vi viendo la fotografía de mi madre-dice Karai.

Junior retrocede asustado ya que jamás quiso que lo conociera de esa manera ya que había planeado que lo cono

-Y también vi como peleabas contra ellos-dice viendo a los Ninja.

-Jejejejeje no son rivales para mi-dice orgulloso.

-Eres muy bueno, para ser un niño-dice Karai sorprendida.

-Y eso que no me has visto con dos katanas-dice Junior orgulloso.

-Con eso me recuerdas mas a alguien aparte de tu forma física, excepto que… que tus ojos que se parecen a los míos-dice Karai acercándose a él -¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Karai poniéndose a su altura.

-Todos me llaman Junior-dice tranquilo.

-¿Junior?-dice Karai confundida

-Si.

-No piensas decirme tu verdadero nombre ¿Verdad?-pregunta sonriendo divertida.

-No puedo, lo siento-dice Junior divertido.

Karai sonríe divertida, por alguna razón siente un inmenso cariño hacia el pequeño como si el es parte de ella a pesar que es la primera vez que lo ve en su vida.

Ambos notan que los Ninjas están a punto de despertar.

-Vámonos-dice Karai cargando a Junior y desapareciendo entre las sombras.

* * *

Donnie continúa revisando al vagabundo cuidadosamente sin despertarlo mientras que los demás observaban esperando una respuesta.

Aurora veía a Timothy mientras que el no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía que también el estaba sorprendido de ver a una niña tortuga ya que lleva tiempo ahí y jamás la había visto.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué Serling se asusto al verlo?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Lo que nosotros no entendemos es porque tu no le tienes miedo-dice Raph acercándose a ella-Cualquier niño o niña de tu edad no quería verlo.

-Mi abuela me ha mostrado videos de terror desde que era una bebe con el consentimiento de mi madre, lo único que jamás perderé el miedo son a las cucarachas y arañas-dice con temor lo ultimo.

-Jejejeje, somos dos-dice Raph sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que tiene ese hombre para que lo trajeran?-pregunta confundida volteando a ver a Donnie.

-No nos creerías aunque te lo dijéramos-dice Raph.

-Oigan-dice Mikey acercándose a ellos con su historieta-díganme ¿Adivinan lo que hizo la tripulación cuando metieron al sujeto en la nave?-pregunta al instante que se lo pone en la cara de Raph.

Aurora se sube a una silla y junto a Raph ve la imagen del doctor revisando al sujetó exactamente como Donnie lo estaba haciendo con el vagabundo.

-Wow-dice Aurora sorprendida.

Raph cansado arruga la historia

-¡Ya cállate con tu historieta! ¡Me vuelves loco!-dice tirándola antes de alejarse.

-¡Genial, estaba en perfecta condiciones y tu la maltrataste!-dice Mikey enojado.

Leo entra al laboratorio y se acerca Donnie quien lo revisa con su localizador de mutágeno.

-Todo esta en orden, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que el Maestro Splinter termine de meditar y Serling nos dijo que no nos quiere ver para nada-dice Leo.

-No me sorprende-dice Aurora tranquila.

-¿Cómo va todo Donnie?-pregunta Leo en tono serio viendo como él se acerca a su computadora.

-Le estoy haciendo un escaneo interno para ver si…-no termina ya que la computadora muestra una extraña imagen-...si, sigue adentro.

En la computadora se mira dos imágenes de dos criaturas que se pareces a ardillas.

-Es mi imaginación o son ardillas-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Wow… miren tiene dos cabezas-dice Mikey sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Aurora mira a Raph parado cerca de ellos con palomitas en la mano.

-Ya me voy, si me necesitan estaré superando la marca de Leo en….

-¡Ojos rosas, ojos rojos… el jamón volaba!-dice el vagabundo totalmente aterrado.

Aurora lo mira rara al igual que los demás.

-Creo que la ardilla lo volvió un poco chiflado-dice Leo.

-¡Una ardilla!-dice Aurora confundida-¡Lo que se trago es una ardilla!-dice sorprendida.

-Déjemelo a mí, yo soy traductor de locos-dice Mikey orgulloso.

Mientras que el vagabundo hablaba raro y que nadie le entendía Mikey se para a lado de él.

-Dice, la tortuga vio un líquido y se transformo en mutante y hace días me persigue pero yo estoy bien-dice Mikey.

-Si bien significa estar loco-dice Raph.

-Al menos nadie le creerá a un loco sobre tortugas ninjas gigantes que viven en las alcantarillas-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Lo enviarían al manicomio de inmediato-dice Aurora divertida.

De pronto el loco comienza a actuar raro y comienza a retorcerse en la mesa gimiendo de dolor y de su boca escupe dos bolas de pelo aterrado a todos y las bolas de pelo resultaron ser ardillas.

-Wow, se pareció a la película de Alien-dice Aurora sorprendida pero Leo se para frente a ella para protegerla.

-Esto es increíble, la ardilla se duplico en el cuerpo del portador, como un organismo unicelular-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Exactamente como lo que paso en mi historieta-dice Mikey con la historieta en la mano-Bueno… no exactamente…

-En una película que vi que paso casi lo mismo, aunque la diferente es que la criatura sale explotando el pecho del portador matándolo-dice Aurora sorprendida-En una vi que lo hicieron en un niños después de que le paso lo mismo a su padre.

-Vaya….-dice Mikey asustado-En mi historieta salieron cuando exploto su trasero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Duendecillos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita el Vagabundo mientras huye aterrado.

-Le mostrare la salida-dice Raph dejando la bolsa de palomitas y siguiéndolo.

-Y tu Aurora, no debes ver películas de terror-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Me las pone mi abuela con el consentimiento de mi madre-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

Ambas ardillas suben a la mesa y agarran una palomita cada una.

-Hay que atraparlas, emiten unas grandes cantidades de energía-dice Donnie.

Leo asiente.

-Solo despacio-dice Leo acercándose lentamente junto con Donnie mientras que Aurora y Mikey los mira-Muévete muy despacio, no hay que asustarlas, despacio… despacio.

Las ardillas se dieron cuenta que se acercaban a ellas haciendo que ambas abran su boca tan grande sacando su larga lengua.

-¡INCREIBLE!-grita Aurora sorprendida.

-¡Que increíble ni que ocho cuartos! ¡ATRAPENLAS!-grita Leo lanzándose hacia ellas.

Las ardillas comienzan a huir mientras que los demás tratan de capturarlos y Aurora los ayuda, pero comienzan a lanzar y romper las cosas de Donnie.

-¡VUELVAN ACA!-grita Leo cayéndose con una mesa.

-¡OYE! ¡Cuidado con mis cosas!-dice Donnie molesto.

-¡Lo lamento Donnie!-dice Aurora mientras perseguía a una junto con Mikey.

-Bueno, ya se fue nuestro amigo-dice Raph parándose frente a ala puerta sorprendido de lo que ve-pero… aun sigue reinando la locura.

Las ardillas escapan pasando debajo de ellos y los chicos tratando de seguirlos terminan chocando contra Raph cayendo fuera del laboratorio.

-¡Rápido, hay que contenerlas aquí! ¡No deben de escapar!-dice Leo siguiéndolas.

-La verdad es que no desearía que se quedaran con nosotros-dice Raph comenzando a seguirlas.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-grita Aurora persiguiendo una junto con Donnie.

Aurora sabia que podía atraparlas fácilmente usando sus poderes pero si lo hacia tendría que explicarle a los chicos y la verdad es que aun no tenia una historia para evitar decirles la verdad.

-¡CUIDADO!-se escucha el grito de Mikey cerca de ella.

Aurora voltea y mira a Mikey acercándose a ella con su patine causando que ambos se estrellen y caigan al suelo.

-Jejejeje esto definitivamente lo conservare-dice Serling divertido grabando la persecución.

-¡En vez de grabar deferidas ayudarnos!-dice Leo mientras se quitaba la ardilla de su cabeza.

-No gracias, estoy bien así. Además encontré una hermosa telenovela que empezara en cinco minutos-dice Serling tratando de contener la risa.

-¡A MI HABITACION NO!-grita Mickey siguiendo a una de las ardillas junto con Raph

Leo, Donnie y Aurora se dan cuenta de que una ardilla se dirige a un lugar que menos debe ir.

-¡El Dojo!-dice Donnie aterrado.

Los tres corren hacia el Dojo y miran al Maestro Splinter meditando y la ardilla esta parada frente a él viéndola.

-Sensei esta en trace profundo-susurra Donnie.

Leo le tapa la boca para callarlo

-Aurora tu quédate aquí y asegúrate que no escape, Donnie y yo iremos con cautela Ninja-susurra Leo.

Ambos entra con mucho cuidado y en silencio hasta estar a lado de la ardilla, ambos se lanzan hacia ella pero la ardilla salta y trepa al árbol hasta quedar en una rama arriba del Maestro Splinter.

-_El Maestro Splinter no se da cuenta de lo que pasa por meditar, ahora entiendo porque mi abuela lo considera malo-_piensa Aurora sin quitarle la vista a la ardilla.

Leo y Donnie se paran detrás del árbol pero antes se aseguran que el Maestro Splinter continúe meditando.

-Muy bien Donnie, súbeme-susurra Leo.

-¿Por qué no subimos a Aurora?-dice Donnie en voz baja ya que evitaría tanto peso.

-Dije súbeme-dice Leo.

Donnie se rinde y ayuda a Leo a subirse al árbol con cuidado, en ese momento la ardilla salta hacia Splinter y Leo salta hacia ella cayendo a pocos metros frente al Maestro Splinter.

Leo sonríe aliviado pero la ardilla suelta un fuerte ruido.

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?!-pregunta el Maestro Splinter enojado y Leo se arrodilla frente a el con la ardilla en la mano-Estaba en un profundo trance de meditación tratando de bloquear sus fuertes ruidos y…. ¿Eso es una ardilla?-pregunta viéndola sorprendido.

-Am si…. Es una ardilla Sensei-dice Leo levantándose nervioso-Es una peligrosa ardilla mutante que se reproduce dentro de los estómagos.

La ardilla logra liberarse de la mano de Leo y junto a Donnie tratan de atraparla.

-Mi trance debió de ser más profunda-dice el Maestro Splinter levantándose.

Aurora trata de atraparlo pero también falla.

El Maestro Splinter salta hacia una caja atrapando fácilmente a la ardilla.

-Aquí estarás seguro por un tiempo, primo distante, hasta que sepamos algo más de ti-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Vaya, lo atrapo fácilmente-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán Raph y Mikey con la otra ardilla?-pregunta Aurora.

-¡RRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPHHHH!-se escucha el grito de Mikey.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-¡Vamos a ver!-dice Leo saliendo del dojo junto con Donnie.

-¡Espérenme!-dice Aurora.

-Espera Aurora, quiero hablar contigo-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Aurora se detiene confundida y se para frente al Maestro Splinter.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste que tu abuela te contó sobre los sabios y de lo que meditan son malos y, son ofenderte, creo que tu abuela necesita ayuda-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Jejejeje, mi abuelo me contó que sus hermanas la llevaron con cientos de psicólogos en su infancia y ninguno la pudo ayudar, después nadie la quiso atender-dice Aurora.

-Vaya, me sorprende que tu abuelo se caso con alguien como ella y me pregunto como tu madre pudo ser criada con una mujer como ella-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido

-¡Espere! ¿Usted cree que esa mujer es la madre de mi madre?-dice Aurora sorprendida-Jajajaja ella es la abuela de mi abuelo.

-¡La abuela de tu abuelo!-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Si, jejeje solo que le gusta que la llame solo abuela-dice Aurora arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo ya que tenía que inventar otra historia

-Eso quiere decir que esa mujer tiene mas de cien años y… y ¿Sigue con vida?-pregunta sorprendido.

-No tiene idea lo viva y sana que esta-dice Aurora nerviosa.

-Bueno-dice el Maestro Splinter aliviado ya que siente que una mujer a su edad solamente le gritara-Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Aurora lo mira confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunta confundida.

-Olvídalo pequeña-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

De pronto las luces comienzan a prenderse y apagarse hasta que se apagan completamente y la ardilla comienza a brillar mientras actuaba demasiado extraño.

-¡OIGAN, ESTABA VIENDO MI TELENOVELA!-grita Serling furioso desde la sala.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

El Maestro Splinter sale rápidamente del Dojo seguido por Aurora y llegan hacia el laboratorio viendo a dos ardillas que también brillaban y actuaban raro.

-¡Veo que aquí también esta pasando!-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolas.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esas dos?!-pregunta Serling sorprendido.

-Estas cosas emitan una terrible energía que interfiere con mi analizador-dice Donnie viendo su rastreador de mutágeno.

Las ardillas salen del laboratorio y todos salen para atraparlas pero con la oscuridad no las pueden ver.

-¡Catástrofe! ¡Estamos perdidos!-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿Nunca sueltas ese historieta?-pregunta Aurora jalándolo hacia los demás.

Todos se reúnen en la sala tratando de ver a alguna ardilla, pero nada.

-Sepárense y registren todo-dice el Maestro Splinter sin verlos.

-¡Separarnos! ¡Se nota que usted tampoco lee historietas Sensei, porque separarse es..

-Silencio- dice callando a Mikey-Son Ninjas entrenados, encuentren a las ardillas. Aurora ven conmigo-dice yéndose seguido por Aurora

-¿Por qué se lleva a Aurora?-pregunta Mikey asustado.

-Sencillo, porque es una niña-dice Leo yéndose.

-Encuentren esas cosas rápido para que pueda ver mi telenovela-dice Serling enojado yéndose.

-Se pararnos y buscar mutantes en la oscuridad ¿Hay una forma mas fácil de ser devorados?-pregunta Raph.

-Podemos torcernos un tobillo, o apagarse los celulares o…

-¡Basta! ¡Muévete!-dice Raph empujando a Donnie.

Todos comienza a registrar todo con cuidado, Raph revisaba los cuartos, Leo el segundo piso, Donnie el laboratorio, Serling en la cocina porque quería estar lejos de todos y el Maestro Splinter junto con Aurora vigilaban el Dojo.

-Se nota que no les tienes miedo-dice el Maestro Splinter sin verla.

-Mi abuela me puso tantas películas de terror desde que era bebe, aunque si le tengo miedo a las cucarachas y perder a seres queridos-dice Aurora sin dejar de registrar.

-En lo de las cucarachas te pareces mucho a Raph-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido-_Definitivamente parece su versión femenina._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchan los gritos de Raph y Mikey.

-¡ARDILLANOIDES!-grita Mikey

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

Se escuchan unos fuertes ruidos de una criatura alertando a ambos.

-Quédate aquí-dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del Dojo.

Aurora lo sigue hasta la entrada y ve que el Maestro Splinter pelear contra unas enormes mutante que hacen el mismo ruido de las ardillas, solo que ellas son más grandes, piel roja, de su boca sale un resplandor verde al igual que su frente oreja puntiaguda, cola esponjosa, una legua larga que parece tener una mini cara con otra boca y dietes demasiado puntiagudos.

El Maestro Splinter logra vencerlos con gran facilidad y las Ardillanoides que escapan hacia las alcantarillas.

-¡La alcantarilla da hacia la superficie!-dice Leo-¡Si esas cosas salen…

-Síganlas, rápido, yo defenderé la alcantarilla por si estas criaturas regresan-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Ósea que tendremos que ir solos tras ellas? ¿En la las alcantarillas? ¿Y sin usted?-pregunta Mikey asustado.

-¿Quién de ustedes quiere probar que es mas valiente? ¿El de voluntad más recia? ¿El mas digno de los Ninjas?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos se miran esperando que alguien contestara.

_-¡Es mi oportunidad para demostrar lo fuerte que soy y aparte valiente! ¡Iré yo_!-piensa Aurora emocionada saliendo del Dojo

**Minutos más tarde.**

Por las alcantarillas se puede escuchar fuertes pasos y se mira a Cabeza Metálica registrando todas partes buscando a las Ardillanoides, mientras que los chicos estaban en la sala viendo por la pantalla lo que Cabeza Metálica ve, Raph tenia bien agarrado a Aurora ya que obviamente no la iban a dejar ir mientras que el Maestro Splinter y Serling estaban detrás de ellos observando también.

-Maestro Splinter, ¿Hay algún tipo de lección en esto?, no se… cerebro mas que valor o ¿Algo así?-pregunta Donnie orgulloso.

-Diría que algo así es lo más exacto-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Donnie vuelve a ver la pantalla en modo serio ya que sabe que lo que el Maestro Splinter trata de decir mientras que Mikey compara lo que esta pasando con su historieta.

-_Que cobardes son, al menos hubiera dejado que Aurora fuera y si le pasara algo su madre los matara a ellos y no a mi-_piensa Serling molesto-Y gracias a ustedes chicos no vi mi telenovela-dice cruzando los brazos

-No diré que esto paso en mi historieta-dice Mikey en tono serio-Pero paso en mi historieta-dice asustado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Raph al escuchar un ruido por la televisión.

Cabeza Metálica mira por una alcantarilla y al no ver nada vuelve su vista al frente logrando encontrar una.

-Ahí esta una-dice Leo

Todos se acercan a la pantalla incluyendo el Maestro Splinter, de pronto otra Ardillanoide aparece atacando a Cabeza Metálica.

-¡Cabeza Metálica!-dice Donnie asustado.

De pronto la pantalla se muestra el cuerpo decapitado del robot cayendo al suelo antes de que se pierda la señal. Y todos miran asustado lo que paso

-Pagina 33-dice Mikey viendo su historieta-¡Hay no!

-Confía en mi amigo, te reconstruiré-dice Donnie abrazando la pantalla.

-No quiero decir se los dije, pero… se los dije-dice el Maestro Splinter orgulloso.

-Bien, vámonos-dice Aurora corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Espera Aurora!-dice Leo levantándose-¡Puede ser peligroso!

-¡El peligro corre por mi sangre, pregúntenle a Serling!-dice Aurora saliendo de la guarida.

-¡Aurora!-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-No miente, el amor hacia el peligro corre por su sangre por sus ancestros-dice Serling.

-¡Vayan hijos míos! ¡Alcancen a Aurora y cuídenla porque parece que ella es imposible de mantenerla aquí en la alcantarilla!-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Vamos chicos!-dice Leo viendo a sus hermano.

-¡Y tu deja esa historieta!-dice Raph jalando a Mikey.

-¡Espera!-dice Mikey tratando de soltarse.

-¡Cuídense mucho! ¡No se moleste en regresar rápido!-dice Serling sonriendo.

* * *

Aurora aprovechaba que nadie la veía y volaba por la alcantarilla en busca de las Ardillanoides, había pasado más de diez minutos y no encontró nada, pero no se rendía fácilmente.

-Ellos creer que porque soy una niña no debo de pelear en peleas así, pero esto hará que se traguen sus palabra-dice sonriendo con malicia.

De pronto escucha un ruido de las criatura hace que se detenga y de sus manos muestra energía mana lista para disparar.

-Sal de donde estés…. No te tengo miedo-dice Aurora en tono serio.

Una Ardillanoide estaba parado encima de ella preparado para atacarla, Aurora siente como algo le agarra el brazo y ve a la Ardillanoide, furiosa le lanza una bola de energía mana lastimándolo y logrando que se soltara.

-¿Crees que porque soy una niña soy débil?-pregunta divertida.

La Ardillanoide se para delante de ella dispuesto a atacarla.

-Creo que no sabes la diferencia-dice divertida aventándolo lejos de ella-¡COWABUGA!-grita emocionada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchan de los chicos.

-¡CHICOS!-dice Aurora preocupada corriendo hacia ellos.

Sin saber que era seguida por la Ardillanoide, sale de la alcantarilla y encuentra a los chicos acorralados por dos Ardillanoides.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Aurora.

-¡Mire es Aurora!-dice Donnie aliviado de verla a salvo.

-¡OIGAN!-grita ganándose la atención de las Ardillanoides-¡VENGAN POR MI!

-¡AURORA DETRÁS DE TI!-grita Leo aterrado

Aurora volta y mira a la tercera Ardillanoide con quien peleaba detrás de ella.

-¡YUJU! ¡Cabezas brillantes!-dice Mikey con palomitas en la mano-¿Quieren?

Las tres Ardillanoides comienzan a perseguirlo por las palomitas.

-¡Mikey tiene un plan!-dice Raph sorprendido.

Aurora comienza a seguirlo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Mikey, quería asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, hasta que se detiene detrás de las criaturas.

-¡Vengan por ellas!-dice Mikey lanzando las palomitas al agua.

Las Ardillanoides saltan por ellas y Mikey gira una llave liberando el agua absorbiendo a las Ardillanoides.

-¡Wow, increíble Mikey!-dice sorprendida.

-Booyakasha -dice Mikey tranquilo.

-Booyaquecua-dice Aurora confundida- ¡CUIDADO!-grita aterrada.

Antes de que Mikey pudiera hacer algo la lengua de una Ardillanoide lo atrapa jalándolo al agua, Aurora lo agarra del brazo pero también es absorbida, Mikey trata de liberarse con la ayuda de Aurora pero ambos son arrastrados al agua, ella estaba a punto de usar sus poderes hasta que siente una mano agarrando su caparazón y otra con un sai quitando la lengua que sostenía a Mikey. Al salir del agua ambos vieron que es Raph y los chicos sosteniéndose como una cuerda de tortuga.

-Los tengo-dice Raph

-Los tenemos-corrige Leo.

Mikey y Aurora sonríen al verlo pero una Ardillanoide sale del agua dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero Raph lanza unos Shurikens causando que la criatura volviera el agua desapareciendo junto con las demás.

Los chicos llegan a las alcantarillas respirando profundamente por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Quedaran atrapados en eso tanques héticos-dice Leo viendo el lugar vacío con solo charcos de agua.

-Al menos hasta que encuentre un Retro-Mutágeno para recuperar su forma-dice Donnie.

-Que bueno que no los arrastraron-dice Raph sonriendo.

-Me alegro que llegaran a tiempo-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Tu estas en problemas jovencita-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-No me digan-dice cruzando los brazos.

* * *

**Más tarde en la guarida.**

-No quisiera decirlo, pero las historietas de Mikey nos salvaron-dice Raph.

-Y que astuto pensar que las Ardillanoides les atrae la comida-dice Leo después de acariciarle la cabeza de su hermano menor.

-En realidad era muy obvio, ¿No puedo creer que no se ocurriera? –dice Donnie sin creerlo.

-No siempre el que lo parece es el mas listo-dice Mikey antes de cambiar la hoja de su historieta-¿Qué creen que el Maestro Splinter le hará a Aurora por irse así de la guarida?-pregunta preocupado viendo el Dojo.

-Seguramente le dará un castigo, es lo mas obvio, salio sin permiso y estuvo a punto de morir como nosotros-dice Raph.

-Pero debemos admitir que de todos nosotros ella fue muy valiente-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, ella quiso ir por ellas cuando nosotros mandamos a Cabeza Metálica-dice Mikey divertido.

El Maestro Splinter y Aurora salen de Dojo y se acercan a los chicos.

-Hijos míos, se que lo que hizo Aurora fue algo indebido pero debemos entender que ella viene de otro clan y que su educación es bastante diferente a la que yo le di a ustedes-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Eso lo entendemos y mas por su entrenamiento-dice Leo.

-Aurora quiere ir a las misiones con ustedes pero yo pienso que no porque ustedes hace meses comenzaron a salir y no se me hace justo-dice el Maestro Splinter

-¡YO SI CREO QUE ES JUSTO!-dice Serling saliendo de la cocina-Digo, piénselo ella es muy fuerte, ágil, audaz y…

-Tú la quieres lejos de ti ¿Verdad?-dice Raph.

-Si por favor-dice Serling suplicando-¡Llévensela con ustedes! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-Por favor chicos, yo no estoy acostumbrada estar encerrada, por favor, puedo ayudar, prometo que me portare bien en las misiones, por favor-dice Aurora con ojitos de cachorrito.

Leo vio a sus hermanos esperando que alguien se opusiera pero ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Claro que puedes ir con nosotros, bienvenida Aurora-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¡SI! ¡Gracias, gracias!-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

-¡GRACIAS!-dice Serling emocionado.

-Muy bien, Aurora ira a las misiones con ustedes a partir de mañana, pero no cambia nada jovencita, estas castigada con entrenamiento extra mañana-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Hai Sensei-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Aurora, gracias por tratar de salvarme la vida de las Ardillanoides-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Jejeje no fue nada, para eso están los amigos-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Algunos de ustedes a considerado de que pasara si algunas de las criaturas logra escapar?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter

-No se preocupe Sensei, esos monstruo come bellotas han desaparecido-dice Raph tranquilo.

Mikey y Aurora se miran preocupados.

-A, la verdad… salieron varias historietas mas-dice Mikey mostrando la secuela de su historieta asustado a sus hermanos- Los extraterrestre regresan.

-No miente-dice Aurora viendo otra historieta.

-A jejejejeje, espero que estas no-dice Leo nervioso.

-Bueno hijos mío, ya es tarde. Es hora de dormir-dice el Maestro Splinter después de ver a Aurora bostezar-llevare a Aurora a dormir-dice cargándola.

-Pero no tengo sueño-dice Aurora media dormida.

-Jejeje si tienes-dice Donnie divertido-Buenas noches pequeña.

-Buenas noches chicos-dice Aurora media dormida mientras que el Maestro Splinter se la lleva.

-Vaya, desearía que Aurora se quedara con nosotros para siempre-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Yo también deseo eso, siempre quise una hermanita-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Yo también chicos, pero debemos recordar de que ella tiene una familia y una madre preocupada por ella, algún dia debemos devolverla-dice Leo con tristeza al igual que sus hermanos que ya le habían tomado cariño a Aurora, especialmente Raph.

-Ojala ese día jamás llegue-dice Raph.

* * *

**Media hora ante**

**Mansión de destructor**

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, tu familia te llama Junior, vienes de un Clan que no puedes decirme como se llama, eres un Ninja en entrenamiento, jamás conociste a tu padre porque murió por una enfermedad cuando eras un bebe, tienes una hermana mayor que dices que se parece a mi pero que yo soy mas bonita, llegaste aquí misteriosamente y no sabes donde esta tu familia y lo mas importante es que no eres una tortuga mutante común y corriente-dice Karai viendo a Junior flotando frente a ella.

-Así es-dice Junior sonriendo.

-Te creo-dice Karai sorprendida-¿Pero que paso que te alejo de tu familia?

-No se exactamente, desperte y llegue aquí-dice Junior ya que no podia decirle que es del futuro.

-¿Escapaste del Kraang?

-¿Qué es un Kraang?

-Unos tontos extraterrestres en forma de cerebro que se instalan en un robot que tienen un líquido que muta a quien sea que lo toque-dice Karai cruzando los brazos.

-Mmmm no, no los conozco pero me suenan a los Ultroms-dice Junior.

-Ultroms-dice confundida.

-Unas criaturas pacificas y muy amigas de mi familia-dice Junior sonriendo.

-No, los Kraang son todo lo contrario-dice Karai.

-Oye-dice Junior agarrando la foto de la madre de Karai-¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

Karai agarra la fotografía y la mira con tristeza.

-La asesinaron cuando era una bebe, jamás la conocí-dice Karai soltando una lagrima.

-L…Lo lamento mucho-dice Junior con tristeza ya que también en su dimensión paso lo mismo.

-Esto es lo único que tengo de ella, ojala tuviera una fotografía donde salgo con ella-dice con tristeza.

Junior abraza a Karai para que sienta que no esta sola, Karai se sorprende ya que nadie la había abrazado de esa forma ni siquiera su padre. Junior se separa de ella y le quita la lágrima que corre por sus mejillas.

-No estarás sola, porque yo te protegeré-dice Junior sonriendo.

Karai sonríe al oír eso.

Junior se vuelve a llevar su mano a su pecho ya que otra vez tiene esa rara sensación que jamás había sentido.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Has estado raro?-pregunta Karai preocupada.

-Estoy bien gracias-dice Junior sintiéndose mejor-Seguramente-dice bostezando.

-Tienes sueño-dice Karai divertida-Ven acuéstate-dice acostándolo en su mama-de ahora en adelante dormirás conmigo-dice sonriendo.

-Pero…. No te molesta-pregunta con sueño.

-Claro que no, además eres mi nuevo y único amigo, el quien consideraba mi amigo me traiciono-dice con tristeza tapándolo-duerme, yo iré a hacer unas cosas antes-dice dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¿Le dirás a tu padre de mí?-pregunta asustado.

-Claro que no, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-dice Karai sonriendo.

Junior sonríe quedándose profundamente dormido, Karai sale del cuarto y se recarga en la puerta pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño-dice decidida.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

**Monte Fuji**

**10:00 AM**

La gente tomaba fotografías totalmente fasiánidas al famoso volcán cerca de Tokio

-A ver querida, ahí estas perfecta-dice un señor con una cámara listo para tomarle a su esposa.

-No me tomes fea-dice la mujer en tono amenazante.

-Eso jamás linda-ahora sonríe.

La mujer sonrío pero en el momento que su esposo tomo la foto el volcán suelta una fuerte erupción liberando un gran humo, la gente corre aterrada al ver que el volcán se activo después de muchísimos años inactivo.

Dentro de volcán se mira la silueta de alguien saliendo de la ardiente lava, pero la lava lo cubría por completo, llega hasta la orilla del volcán y toda la lava desaparece mostrando a Cindy con la apariencia de la nueva dimensión aun conservando su forma física sin cambios.

-Vaya, vaya, si estoy en Tokio-dice emocionada viendo la ciudad-Hace mucho tiempo no vengo aquí, la ultima vez fue cuando tenia cinco año y vi en una casa a dos hombres peleando a muerte y termino con la muerte de la esposa de uno de ellos y el otro le roba a su hija ¿Quisiera saber que fue de ella?-pregunta en tono serio.

Cindy voltea al volcán y con un movimiento el volcán vuelve a estar inactivo.

-Aun duerme pequeño, aun no es tu hora de despertar-dice Cindy tranquila mientras volaba mas arriba para ver mejor la ciudad.

-Creo que primero recorreré la ciudad y después iré a ver a mis nietos y a los demás-dice sonriendo-pero tengo hambre… creo que iré a la cárcel a absorber el calor-dice sonriendo con malicia volando en busca de una cárcel de alta seguridad de Japón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Aunque haya sido muy largo XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	11. Sigan al Lider! Part 1

**Si pregunta porque es parte uno es porque será muy largo y creí que seria mejor publicar la mitad hoy y la otra mitad mañana o pronto jejeje.**

**Ya no podré publicar tan seguido porque entrare a la escuela, tuve un mes de vacaciones y en esta semana estoy preparando todo para mi primer día de clases que será la prox semana.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer**

* * *

**Una semana después**

Había pasado una semana desde que los descendientes llegaron al pasado en otra dimensión y aun no tiene idea de cómo regresar a casa.

Aurora comenzó a ir a las misiones con sus ancestros, ninguno sabe que ella no es una tortuga mutante común y corriente ni de sus poderes ya que ella no le parece el momento apropiado y Serling le da igual solo quiere a las tortugas lejos de él. Para recarga su energía a escondidas Aurora usa sus poderes y le aumenta su energía para seguir funcionando.

Junior vive con Karai a escondidas de Destructor y del resto del Clan del pie pero al igual que Ryan se le hace tonto el símbolo del clan, Karai le contó la historia de su madre y de lo que Destructor dijo de cómo Hamato Yoshi le quito la vida lo que causo un tremendo shock para el niño ya que no podía creer que Tang Shen es la madre de Karai y que se caso con Destructor, eso le dio un tremendo asco, tampoco se cree que ambos eran amigos ya que eso era 0% imposible, Hamato Yoshi es el Maestro Splinter eso se le hacia poco posible ya que escucho que las dimensiones están llenas de sorpresas, que Hamato Yoshi asesino a Tang Shen eso era lo mas imposible porque en su dimensión ella y él se amaban, algo había ahí que no le gustaba y lo iba a averiguar.

Jocy y Amy no han logrado conseguir trabajo ya que a Amy la consideran demasiado inocente y Jocy no la dejan por ser mujer. Jocy aun habla raro cuando dice algo cientifico y termina enojándose y esta buscando unos medicamentos para ver si se lo puede quitar.

Venus y Ryan siguen averiguando de donde vienen esas capsulas de mutágeno al mismo tiempo que buscan a los demás sin éxito, Rachel fue a New York a ver a los Kraang de lejos pero al verlo se les hizo tan aburrido que decidió regresar a su castillo junto con los Kraang que robo.

En cuanto a Cindy continua en Japón disfrutando hacer a sufrir a los mas peligrosos criminales y destruyendo lugares sagrados porque la aburren.

Mientras que en universo 2003 los chicos continúan arreglando la Maquina del Tiempo para ir a buscar a los descendientes pero no han tenido ningún éxito ya que Cindy no les mano las piezas completas para construirla pero les puso donde conseguirlas por lo que Raph decidió retirar lo que dijo y volver a decir el 10% de las cosas que dice de ella.

* * *

**Days Hotel Broadway**

Jocy estaba de nuevo analizando un poco de mutágeno con su ADN, Charles dijo que en un descuido Amy cambio donde tenía ADN de Jocy por el de Ellen que siempre lleva consigo, Amy solamente quería agarrar el mutágeno, obviamente se enojo pero sabia que ella no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, solo quería comer.

-Esto es imposible-dice Jocy impactada-Mi ADN es inmune a este mutágeno ¿Es eso posible Charles?

-Si la señorita Amy es inmune obviamente usted también-dice Charles.

-Si, pero mis ancestros extraterrestres no son poderosos ni tienen un poder especial…. Esto es extraño-dice Jocy confundida.

-De hecho tiene razón señorita Jocelyn, algo extraño esta pasando aquí-dice Charles.

-Y estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo, al igual que aun no encontramos a quien le pertenece este mutágeno-dice Jocy en tono serio viendo la capsula-Este mutágeno es muy peligroso, imagínate si Amy no hubiera sido inmune, pudo haber mutado o matado-dice aterrada.

-Por suerte nada a pasado, Amy esta sana y salva-dice Charles.

-Ahora que la mencionamos ¿Dónde esta?-pregunta preocupada.

-¡Buenos días!-dice Amy contenta.

-Ahí estas ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas del cuarto sin dejar una nota o avisarle a Charles? pregunta Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Jijiji, algo me decía que estarías molesta así que te traje tu pastel favorito-dice Amy entregándole un trozo de pastel.

-Si tu crees que este pastel me hará cambiar de actitud estas muy equivocada-dice Jocy molesta al momento que come un poco del pastel-¡Oh por Dios si es mi favorito!-dice contenta.

-Sabia que te gustaría-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Todo con tal de salvarse de los sermones-dice Charles.

-Tu que crees-dice Amy divertida.

-Oye Amy, también yo soy inmune al mutágeno, resulto que por pelearte con Charles el se equivoco de ADN y uso el de Ellen-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-Entonces quiere decir que ¿Porque somos de otra dimensión ese mutágeno no nos afecta?-pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-No, si nos afecta porque le afecto el ADN de Ellen lo que significa también nos afecta a nosotros, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué a mi no me afecta si mis ancestros extraterrestres no son poderosos?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-El único ancestro extraterrestre que tienes es tu madre nada mas-dice Amy tranquila.

-Eso es cierto, ella la única extraterrestre que yo tengo de mi árbol genealógico y que Donnie sea el primer tortuga mutante en esa línea-dice Jocy-Mejor cambiamos de tema que estoy confundida ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche?

-Porque ahora si conseguí trabajo-contesta Amy tranquila.

-A fue por eso, que bueno por…. ¡¿Conseguiste trabajo?!-pregunta Jocy impactada.

-Si, los directores del modelaje que fui ayer en la tarde les encanto como me quedaba la ropa e incluso estaba unos directores de televisión y me propusieron que actuara en sus series que firman en New York y acepte-dice Amy emocionada.

-¿C…Como puedes tener tanta suerte?, digo… a mi nadie quiso darme trabajo-dice Jocy molesta.

-Sencillo, los hombres no quieren que las mujeres ayuden en esta época en la ciencia-dice Amy.

-Puedes que tengas razón-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos-¿Cuánto te van a pagar?

-Me hicieron una prueba de actuación y les encanto que me pagaran cinco mil dólares-dice Amy sonriendo

-Conserva ese trabajo porque necesitamos el dinero-dice Jocy-Además quiero mas pastel, llévame donde la conseguiste-dice jalándola.

* * *

**New York **

**9:35 PM**

Los chicos junto con Aurora estaban revisando la basura en busca del mutágeno ya que el escáner apunto en esa zona, aunque le daba asco sabia que debía aguantarse o la encerraría en la guarida.

-Vamos Donnie, no te preocupes tanto por lo de Abril, ya regresara-dice Raph mientras buscaba con su linterna.

-Si tienes razón-dice Donnie con tristeza mientras registraba todo con su escáner.

-¿Por qué esta tan sentido por Abril?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Que Donnie te lo diga-dice Leo mientras continuaba buscando

Ambos escuchan un ruido por el cubo de basura, se acercan sale Mikey de la basura.

-No hay rastro de mutágeno, pero no van a creer lo que encontré-dice Mikey viendo a Leo al momento que el se acerca-Una iguana con sobrero-dice mostrando un muñeco de forma de Iguana con un sombrero negro con cinta roja-¿No esta genial? ¿Por qué alguien tiraría algo así? "Alo gobernador ¿Qué te parece mi monaculo?"-pregunta fingiendo ser la iguana.

-Monóculo-corrige Donnie.

-Lo que sea-dice Mikey sin importancia.

-Ese podría ser un primo distante, y está relleno de aserrín-dice Raph.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCO!-grita lanzando la iguana.

-Prefiero las muñecas-dice Aurora.

-No encontré ninguna muñeca Aurora, lo siento-dice Mikey agarrándola del hombro.

-No hagan ruido, mi escáner esta volviendo a enloquecer-dice Donnie viendo como hacia mas ruido del escáner-Les dije que el mutágeno estaba cerca

-Bah, tu escáner es tan inútil que como una garban dina para tortuga-dice Raph.

-Deja que lo intente Rapha, por nuestra culpa, excepto Aurora, desaparecieron los contenedores. Hay que encontrarlos antes de que alguien mas termine mutado-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¿O quieres mas Ardillanoides por los alrededores?-pregunta Aurora divertida.

-¡NO!-grita Mikey aterrado.

-Por aquí-dice Donnie apuntando al edificio frente a él.

Todos suben al edificio siguiendo a Donnie y justamente ahí encuentran una capsula de mutágeno.

-¡Lo encontré!-dice Mikey mostrándolo- ¿Con este cuantos llevamos ya?

-Seis y medio-contesta Donnie.

Todos se quejan al oír eso.

-Pero miren el lado bueno, gracias a los cinco que encontraron Aurora y Serling solo nos falta cincuenta ocho-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Buen punto-dice Raph un poco tranquilo.

-De nada-dice Aurora orgullosa.

Lo que nadie sabía que estaban siendo observados desde el otro edificio.

-Vaya, las tortugas están buscando el mutágeno desaparecido-dice Karai viendo con sus binoculares como se alejan del edificio, pero no logro ver a Aurora ya que estaba frente a Raph y el se la lleva-Esto hace el juego mucho mas fácil.

-Hola Karai-dice Junior apareciendo detrás de ella-¿Algo nuevo?

-Si, las tortugas también están buscando el mutágeno desaparecido, no te parece divertido. Podemos usar el mutágeno en contra de ella-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia.

Junior no podía creerlo, se perdió de poder ver a sus ancestro de esta dimensión, pero estaba tranquilo al saber que prontos los conocería pero tenia que fingir que era el enemigo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunta Junior cruzando los brazos.

-Luego lo sabrás con los nuevos Ninjas que recibirá mi padre hoy, por mientras vámonos-dice Karai alejándose.

Junior suelta un fuerte suspiro y se aleja.

* * *

**A unas cuadras lejanas de ahí**

-No puedo creer que te contrataran en serio ese director que fuimos a ver hoy, tienes muy buena suerte-dice Jocy sorprendida mientras caminaba junto con Amy y Charles en la calle de regreso al hotel.

-Ya lo dijiste querida, tengo muy buena suerte-dice Amy orgullosa.

-Se nota-dice Charles.

-Gracias Charles-dice Aurora sonriendo-Me alegro que me hayan acompañado para el ensayo y la firma del contrato, y que tu lo revisaras por si hay una trampa, Dios… no se que haría sin ustedes.

-Para mi es un honor y mas que les dijera que yo soy tu representante, digo ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora sin ese puesto?-pregunta Jocy sonriendo.

-Llorando por con conseguir trabaja y no saber como regresar a casa-dice Charles.

Jocy lo mira enojada.

-Ya lo dijiste Charles, pero es bueno que Amy trabaje en algo que ella conoce perfectamente aunque estemos en otra época, dimensión y todo sea diferente, además el dinero de nuestros mini bancos no nos durara para siempre-dice Jocy.

-En eso tiene razón-dice Charles-¡Señorita, el cielo!

Ambas voltean a ver el cielo y miran a Kirbilago dirigiéndose hacia Jocy ya que cree que es su hija, Jocy crea un campo telequinetico causando que Kirbilago no logre tocarlas lastimándose y alejándose.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Parecía un murciélago gigante!-pregunta Amy impactada.

-Señorita Jocelyn, según logre ver es que eso era un mutante mitad hombre mitad murciélago-dice Charles.

-Si yo también vi lo mismo-dice Jocy

-¿Estas segura que eso es mitad hombre y mitad murciélago?-pregunta Amy sorprendida

-Así es, además se nota a plena vista porque todo el mundo sabe que los murciélagos o quirópteros tienen unas características que les permite volar, que no ves que tiene manos con dedos excepto que... ¡POR DIOS! ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HABLO ASI?!-pregunta furiosa.

-Créame que no tengo la menor idea señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles.

-Y no quiero decirte eso, pero desde que llegamos aquí tienes ese mismo problema-dice Amy divertida.

-¿Te parece divertido?-pregunta enojada.

-Por como te pones cuando te das cuenta, si-dice Amy divertida.

-Señorita, con mi rastreador de mutágeno pude notar que ese mutante era un hombre quien fue victima del mutágeno-dice Charles.

-¿Pero porque se dirigía hacia nosotras?-pregunta Jocy confundida.

-En realidad… se veía perfectamente que se dirigía hacia ti-dice Amy nerviosa.

-A mi ¿Por qué a mi?-pregunta confundida.

-Tal vez le gustaste-dice Amy divertida.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-dice yéndose.

-Señorita Amy, pude notar que ese mutante es mas viejo que ella-dice Charles.

-Obviamente es más viejo que ella y par nosotros porque estamos en el pasado pero en otra dimensión-dice Amy tranquila siguiendo a Jocy.

* * *

Los chicos junto con Aurora se encontraban arriba de un edifico cerca de un cartel de "DRINK BOBOCO COLA" buscando mas capsulas de mutágeno sin éxito.

-Ya llevamos días buscando y nada-dice Mikey completamente aburrido trepado en el cartel.

-Estoy contigo, una semana. Como se va rápido el tiempo-dice Aurora sorprendida al darse cuenta de cuantos días no a estado lejos de su madre.

-Esto es muy aburrido, quiero gritar-dice Mikey poniéndose de cabeza colgado del cartel-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡MIKEY!-gritan todos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendimos!-dice Leo logrando callarlo-Tomaremos un descanso para hacer algo divertido ¿Esta bien?

-¡Gracias a Dios!-dice Aurora aliviada.

-¡Genial!-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-¡Grandioso!-dice Raph.

-¡Entrenamiento! ¡Si!-dice Leo emocionado.

Todos gruñen al oír eso.

-Chicos, Sensei quiere que los entrene y eso es lo que hare-dice Leo en tono serio mientras buscaba algo para entrenar-¿Ven la puerta del Dragón?-apuntándola.

-Si-contestan todos.

-Voy a defenderla, como el rey de la montaña ¿De acuerdo?, la única forma de pasar encima de mi es con un combate de espacios cerrado ¿Entendido?-pregunta en tono serio.

-Lo que tú digas temerario líder, terminemos ya con esto-dice Raph.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la puerta de Dragón, Leo se adelanta para ponerse en posición pero Raph los detiene a todos.

-Oigan, tengo una idea-dice Raph mientras carga a Aurora-Escuchen-comienza a susurrarles pero a Aurora no le gusta la idea.

Leo se para en una de las cuerdas que conecta la puerta del Dragón hacia el edificio donde los demás están.

Mikey fue el primero en pasar, voltea a ver a sus hermanos quienes le dan la señal, Mikey saca sus audífonos y comienza a escuchar música.

-¿Qué hay Ninja?-Pregunta Mikey mientras se acerca a él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Mikey?-pregunta Leo enojado.

-El payaso-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos enojada.

-Cálmate Aurora, disfruta esto-dice Raph tranquilo.

Aurora ve como Mikey comienza a bailar, Leo comienza a atacarlo con su katana pero el lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, ella ve dos cartones blancos con un plumón viejo a lado, sonriendo divertida los agarra y uno le pone 0 y el otro 10

-Muy gracioso, pelea-dice Leo lanzándose hacia él.

Mikey da un fuerte salto y llega hacia la Puerta del Dragón.

-¡Lo logre J….. ¡0!-grita Mikey impactado.

Todos voltean y miran a Aurora mostrando altamente el cartón que dice 0

-Si, eso sacaste Mikey, 0-dice Aurora divertida.

-En eso tiene razón, ya que no fue una verdadera pelea-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a calificarnos?!-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Si, a Mikey le puse cero porque esos movimientos no son nuevos para mi-dice Aurora sonriendo-_Amy los hace mejores-_piensa divertida.

Mikey la mira enojado.

Donnie comienza a caminar en la misma cuerda que Leo esta parado.

-Muy bien, tu turno-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Ahora veras un nuevo truco Aurora-dice Donnie sacando un Shuriken.

Donnie comienza a hacer mentalmente cálculos en los lugares cercanos, rápidamente comienza a lanzar muchos shurikens a diferentes partes pero al final todas se dirigían hacia Leo quien los bloqueaba con sus katanas.

-¡¿Estas jugando Donnie?!-pregunta Leo mientras las esquivaba.

-¡A! ¡Fin de la montaña amigo!-dice Donnie a lado de Mikey.

Leo voltea sorprendido ya que jamás se dio cuenta que paso.

-¡CERO!-grita Donnie impactado.

Todos voltean y miran a Aurora sonriendo orgullosa mostrando de nuevo el cero.

-Tampoco me sorprendió-dice Aurora.

Leo no le presto mucha atención por lo enojado que estaba.

-¿Y cual será tu truco?-pregunta Leo viendo a Raph.

Raph se levanta de un salto orgulloso.

-¿Truco? ¿No se de que estas hablando?-pregunta Raph al momento que lanza uno de sus Sais.

Leo lo bloquea rápidamente con su katana.

-¡Oye! ¡Los Ninjas nunca arrojan sus armas!-dice Leo enojado.

-_Si conocieran a mi madre-_piensa Aurora levantando de una vez el cero.

Raph corre hacia Leo y lo empuja logrando que cayera al suelo.

-¡LEO!-grita Aurora asustada saltando con el cartón hacia él-Leo, ¿Estas bien?

Antes de que Leo pudiera contestar una de sus katanas cae frente a ellos con algo escrito.

-Lame-o-nardo-dicen ambos leyéndolo.

Raph, Donnie y Mikey se paran a unos metros frente a ellos sonriendo victoriosos mientras que Leo los miraba furioso.

-¡¿Por qué siempre menosprecia mi… mi entrenamiento?!-pregunta furioso.

-Quieres que pelemos de la manera que tú peleas, pero la meta es traspasar la puerta del Dragón de la manera que tú puedas-dice Raph-Y tu Aurora, no creas que no vi el cero que me pusiste.

Aurora le enseña el cero sacándole la lengua.

Los chicos dan media vuelta y comienzan a alejarse dejándolos solos, Aurora voltea y mira a Leo viendo la katana que dice Lame-o-nardo, Aurora se da cuenta que olvido el cartón que puso diez pero si lleva el plumón así que rápidamente incluye el uno antes del cero.

-Leo-dice logrando que la vea-Tu te la mereces porque eres un buen líder aunque ellos no lo crean-dice sonriendo con ternura.

-Gracias Aurora-dice Leo agarrando su katana y limpiándola.

-Ellos no ven la suerte que tienen, tienen suerte de tener un hermano mayor y yo siempre desee tener uno-dice Aurora con tristeza ya que también lo dice por su madre ya que comparte con ella la perdida de Riku.

Leo sonríe con ternura y la carga en sus brazos.

-Ahora me tienes ami-dice Leo sonriendo.

Aurorita abraza a Leo para hacerle entender que no esta solo.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey**

Rachel, en su forma humana y conocida por su nuevo clan como Aleera, salía de su castillo haciendo que todos los Kraang que ella tiene bajo su control estén en firme y con la vista baja.

-¿Algo nuevo paso Daxos?-pregunta Rachel caminando en miedo de todos.

-Al parecer el Kraang tienen miedo de perder a diez Kraang más y decidieron no mandar otro grupo a inspeccionar la zona-contesta Daxos.

-Quizá debería ir a verlos personalmente, destruirlos y tener a mas Kraang bajo mi control-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia-Recuerda Daxos, que cuando hay una líder del clan querida como yo-dice viendo a todos los Kraang bajo su poder-logras muchas cosas

- Kashani fue al New York hoy y dice que descubrió que el Kraang hará unos robots para destructor que se harán llamar Robopies-dice Daxos.

Eso llamo mucho la atención de Rachel.

-¡Kashani!-Llama Rachel y ve como uno de los Kraang da un paso al frente-Cuéntame mas sobre esos Robopies-dice interesada.

-Son unos robots que servirán para destruir a las tortugas, además ellos pueden copiar los movimientos de sus enemigos y usarlos en su contra-dice Kashani.

-¿Cuándo planean entregarlos?

-Esta noche, ya que partirá a Japón por un asunto urgente, es todo lo que se-dice Kashani.

-Interesante-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia-Seria muy tonta si no voy a ver a esos Robopies en persona.

-Señorita Aleera ¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunta Daxos.

-¿Qué hare?-pregunta volteando a verlo con malicia haciendo que Daxos retroceda asustado-Iremos a New York y tomaremos unos robots prestados para mi clan-dice tornando sus ojos negros

En ese momento su vestuario cambia a un traje armadura como la de Karai pero es completamente negro como la noche, solo que las mangas son cortar y usa guantes pequeños que solamente mostraba los dedos.

-Una vez que tenga esos Robopies bajo mi poder, serré invencible-dice sonriendo con malicia-¡Prepárense Clan! ¡Iremos a New York y no quiero que esas tortugas los vean aun! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Hai!-dicen todos.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Junior volaba por todo New York en busca de una capsula de mutágeno que le pidió Karai que consiguiera para atraer a las tortugas, ella tenia un plan e incluso dijo que usaría una creación del Kraang construido especialmente para su clan.

-Vaya, ojala tuviera algo para localizar el mutágeno, no puedo creer que sea difícil encontrar una capsula brillante-dice Junior enojado-Tranquilo Junior, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud.

Junior baja la vista y ve una capsula de mutágeno intacto en el techo de un edificio.

-¡Lo encontré!-dice Junior sonriendo mientras vuela hacia él-Wow-dice sorprendido agarrándolo-Con que este es el famoso mutágeno, es hermoso-dice sonriendo.

Junior comienza a volar a Dojo de Bradford que ahí fue donde Karai le dijo que estará. Llega al Dojo teniendo cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad, logra pasarlas y mira algo que lo llena de ira, Karai estaba siendo agarra de una manera que no puede defenderse. Junior esta a punto de saltar a ayudarla pero escucha un ruido que lo obliga detenerse.

-¡Suficiente!

Los Ninjas sueltan a Karai y se ponen en firme.

Junior mira la dirección que los Ninja y Karai miran y de la sombras aparece Destructor, era la primera vez que ve a Destructor mas de cerca, lo mira mejor y aparte de ver que este Destructor es humano siente un gran odio corriendo en su interior ya que es el enemigo mortal de sus ancestros.

-El Kraang juro que estos soldados del pie serian mortales, y cumplió con su palabra-dice Destructor.

-_Tiene la piel quemada-_piensa Junior sorprendido.

-Creí que acabarían conmigo, tu no lo hubieras permitido ¿O si padre?-pregunta Karai un poco asustada.

-_Yo no lo hubiera permitido-_piensa Junior mientras que sus ojos se vuelven en forma Draki.

-Debo partir a Japón para atender un asunto urgente, no harás nada en contra de las tortugas hasta que yo regrese-dice Destructor.

-Pero te dije…

Karai no termina ya que Destructor muestra sus letales cuchillas.

-La desobediencia acarea un fuerte castigo niña-dice Destructor.

Al decir eso guarda sus cuchillas y se dirige hacia la salida.

-¿Aun para tu hija?-pregunta Karai asustada.

-En especial, para mi hija-dice Destructor yéndose.

Junior se queda viendo por unos segundos analizando lo que acaba de pasar.

-_Definitivamente_ _Cindy le gana, si Destructor la conociera perdería su honor ya que ella es mas poderosa y la terrorífica mujer del mundo-_piensa Junior cruzando los brazos.

AL pasar unos minutos ve que ya se fue completamente y vuela hacia Karai con el mutágeno.

-Karai, aquí tienes el mutágeno que me pediste-dice Junior mostrándoselo.

-Buen chico-dice Karai acariciándole la cabeza-ahora tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, y el plan comienza ahora.

-Que, oye Karai escuche a tu padre y…. de una vez te digo que es un pésimo padre pero el te prohibió hacer cualquier movimiento contra las tortugas-dice Junior preocupado.

-Acepto que es un pésimo padre, pero el es lo único que me queda en la vida. Además necesito que esas tortugas me lleven hacia su Maestro-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia-Y tú me ayudaras.

-¡Yo!-dice sorprendido.

-Si, ello nos esperan a un niño tortuga mutante con poderes-dice Karai-ni a mis Robopies-dice viendo a los robots.

-Escucha yo te ayudo, pero no matare a nadie-dice Junior.

-No te preocupes, no habrá muertos. Aun-dice Karai saliendo del Dojo siendo seguida por Junior y los Robopies.

-¿Cómo sabremos si funcionara?-pregunta Junior confundido.

-Junior va a funcionar, créeme-dice Karai orgullosa.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban dentro del Shellraiser, solo que Raph conducía y Leo estaba en su lugar con Aurora sentada en sus piernas ya que no tenían otro lugar para que se sentara.

Leo aun seguía molesto con sus hermanos por no respetar sus órdenes.

-¿No estas enfadado o si Leo?-pregunta Mikey preocupado- Te doy mi numero 23 de "Monstruo de fu Mutantes si no te enfadas"-dice enseñándole la historieta.

-No estoy enfadado-dice Leo bajando la historieta, pero creo que deben poner atención a las ordenes que yo les doy-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Aaayy lastima que no puedo tocar mi violín mientras conduzco y no me califiquen-dice Raph.

Aurora lo mira enojada tratándose de contener de lanzarle un rayo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Raphael? ¿Estas celoso porque no eres el líder del equipo?-pregunta Leo enojado.

-Hay que detenerse, el escanee detecto otra capsula mutágeno-dice Donnie.

Raph frena fuertemente haciendo que todos se golpeen.

Los chicos salen de Shellraiser siguiendo a Donnie hacia la entrada de un sótano.

-Estamos cerca, la señal sale del sótano-dice Donnie.

-Del sótano-dice Aurora confundida.

-Muy bien, no hagan ningún movimiento antes de que yo de…

-Leo-dice Aurora apuntando a los chicos.

Leo ve como sus hermanos entran al sótano sin escucharlo.

-La orden-dice Leo molesto-Vamos Aurora.

Leo y Aurora entran al sótano y comienzan a seguir a Donnie en busca del mutágeno, ninguno sabe es que alguien los ha estado observando desde que entraron a escondidas.

Era Junior quien estaba escondido, él veía en shock a sus ancestro de esta dimensión acompañados por una niña quien con su Imprimación (**Como de la saga de Crepúsculo) ** de su especie Draki puede reconocer de inmediato.

-_Por Dios, son ellos…. Definitivamente al igual que Karai se miran tan jóvenes… pero Aurora… se ve tan linda_-piensa Junior sonriendo_-Vaya, si que me parezco muchísimo a Leo, excepto que los Ojos los herede de Karai-_piensa orgulloso mientras volaba hacia Karai para avisarle-_Ojala que Aurora entienda que como yo debo esta en el Clan de Pie para proteger a Karai-_piensa preocupado.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡La encontré!-dice Mikey corriendo hacia el mutágeno en un espacio abierto del sótano.

-Eso fue facil-dice Aurora confundida.

-¡No!-dice Leo.

Mikey jala el mutágeno y todas las puertas se encierran dejándolos atrapados.

-¡Ven, si me hicieran caso!-dice Leo enojado.

-Demasiado facil-dice una voz femenina y familiar para las tortugas.

-Karai-dice Leo viéndola parada encima de dos grandes cajas.

-Ha pasado tiempo Leo-dice Karai.

Aurora miraba sorprendida a Karai, era muy hermoso solo que también se mira mucho mas joven como la edad de las tortugas pero se vería más hermosa con el cabello largo.

De pronto muchos Ninjas del pie los rodea, Aurora miraba sorprendida tratando de ocultar su emoción ya que ansiaba conocer al Clan del Pie.

Leo saca sus armas al igual que los demás

-Tu querida amiga se esta haciendo experta en embocada-dice Donnie.

Karai mira a todos pero su vista se clava en Aurora sorprendiéndola ya que jamás la había visto y Leo jamás la menciono.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Aurora fingiendo sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya, tienen una nueva amiga. Jamás me dijeron que tenían una hermana-dice Karai sorprendida de ver a Aurora.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dice Raph parándose cerca de Aurora.

Karai sonríe con malicia.

-Yo también tengo un nuevo amigo-dice Karai chasqueando los dedos.

Los chicos la miran confundidos pero siente algo caliente acercándose.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Leo.

Todos saltan ya que unas bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Mi presentación-dice una voz infantil

Los chicos levantan su vista y mira a Junior volando frente a ellos sonriendo con malicia.

Los chicos estaban impactados, primero una niña tortuga idéntica a Raph y ahora un niño tortuga exactamente idéntico a Leo solo que tiene los ojos idénticos a Karai.

Aurora estaba impactada y emocionada de ver a Junior, reconocería esas bolas de fuego en cualquier parte.

-¿C…Chicos….soy yo o hay un niño tortuga que vuela y lanza bolas de fuego frente a nosotros?-pregunta Donnie impactado.

-No eres tú, yo también lo veo-dice Mikey impactado.

-¡JUNIOR!-grita Aurora.

-¡Junior!-dicen las tortugas sorprendidos.

-Ça fait longtemps Aurorita, Dico ergo interest meum-dice Junior sonriendo con malicia (**T: Cuando tiempo ha pasado Aurorita, perdóname mi presentación pero luego te cuento)**

-Et secundum hoc, spes-dice Aurora sonriendo con malicia (**T:** **Espero esa explicación)**

Todos los miran confundidos ya que no tienen ni la mas minima idea de que hablan, pero Donnie estaba sorprendido ya que se da cuenta que utilizaron dos idiomas diferentes, aunque no les entendió reconoció que era francés y latín.

-¡Ataquen!-ordena Karai.

Los Robopies comienzan a pelear y Junior se lanza hacia Aurora bloqueando sus ataques con mucha facilidad ya que los conocían perfectamente.

-Saya amat gembira melihat akhir Junior, dan saya fikir bahawa saya hanya mendapat untuk dimensián ini Serling-dice Aurora sonriendo emocionada de verlo mientras bloqueaba sus ataques **(T: Me alegra mucho verte al fin Junior, creí que solamente yo y Serling llegamos a esta dimensión)**

-Solus ego crevit in modum gaudeo, et videre quae apud illos nimium bonus. Miror tamen tecum scire Serling-dice Junior sorprendido (**T: Yo también creí que estaba solo en esta dimensión, me alegro demasiado al ver que estas bien y estas con ellos. pero me sorprende al enterarme que Serling esta contigo)**

**-¿**Et vos cum consummare cum Karai?-pregunta sorprendida **(T: ¿Como terminaste junto a Karai?)**

**-¿**Et comme vous et Serling fini avec eux?-pregunta Junior divertido **(T: ¿Y como tú y Serling terminaron junto con ellos?)**

**-**Larga historia-contesta Aurora lanzándole un ataque pero Junior lo esquiva-Maintenant que je vois mieux, trop changé physiquement-dice sorprendida **(T: Ahora que te veo mejor, también cambiaste físicamente)**

-J'ai aussi réalisé ¿Quid factitatum est?-pregunta confundido **(T: También me di cuenta ¿Qué esta pasando?)**

Aurora levanta los hombros como señal de que no sabe, voltea un momento y ve que los chicos se juntan en grupo mientras eran rodeados por los Ninjas del Clan del Pie.

-¡Tenemos que retirarnos!-dice Leo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vamos a huir?!-pregunta Raph molesto.

-No es huir, es una retirada táctica-dice Leo- ¡AURORA!

Aurora mira a Junior y el asiente, fingen un ataque y Aurora aprovecha para acercarse a los chicos.

-Vamos-dice Leo llevándose a Aurora.

-No me importa lo que diga, yo no le corro al pie-dice Raph dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Antes de que Raph logre golpearlos los Robopies lo golpean tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Por acá!-dice Leo logrando abrir un ascensor.

-Dame a la niña-dice Raph agarrando a Aurora.

Los chicos corren hacia él seguidos por los Ninjas.

-Mira Junior, vamos a ver a quien atrapa nuestros Ninjas-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia mientras que Junior los mira asustado.

-¡Dense prisa!-dice Donnie trepando por el ascensor junto con sus hermanos.

Raph llevaba a Aurora en caparazón mientras trepaba por el ascensor.

Uno de los Robopies agarra el pie de Mikey asustándolo.

-¡Suéltame cretino ojos de canica!-dice tratando de quitárselo del pie.

Leo ve lo que esta pasando y salta hacia el Ninja logrando que se suelte pero que Leo se retrace demasiado, el Ninja se estrella contra el suelo destruyéndose mostrando lo que realmente es.

-¿Qué son?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Son robots-dice Aurora sorprendida-_Junior, te juro que te matare por no advertirme-_piensa furiosa.

-¡Mueve el caparazón Donnie! ¡Ya!-dice Leo reanudando la huida.

Raph llega hacia el otro piso, deja a Aurora en un rincón para que este a salvo y se acerca a la puerta del ascensor para ayudar a sus hermanos.

Uno de los Robopies agarra el pie de Leo y trata de quitárselo dándole patadas.

-¡Deprisa Leo!-dice Raph extendiendo su mano.

-¡Leo!-dice asustada.

Leo trata de seguir pero mas Robopies lo agarran haciendo imposible que se acerque a sus hermanos.

-¡Leo!-dice Raph.

La cuerda que Leo sujeta se rompe causando que el se caiga junto con los Robopies.

-¡NO!-grita Aurora aterrada.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph aterrado.

Mientras que en el sótano Karai escucha el grito como una bella canción.

-Creo que se quien esta en nuestras manos-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia.

En pocos segundos Leo cae desmayado junto con los Robopies. Junior aterrado vuela hacia él, revisa su pulso y que respire y al ver que todo esta normal suspira aliviado.

-Te dije que atraparíamos a uno Junior, y agarre al que mas quería-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Junior sonríe falsamente mientras agarra con fuerza la mano de Leo.

Mientras que en el piso de arriba Donnie miraba la cuerda rota, Mikey abrazaba a Aurora quien estaba triste y contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Se ha ido-dice Raph parado en un rincón lejos de sus hermanos-Y todo por mi culpa-dice con tristeza.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte.**

**Por fin Junior y Aurora se reencontraron **

**A ver cuando se reencuentran los demás**

**Quisiera saber si quieren que incluya a Atenea en la historia y también haga una Atenea, Mona Lisa y Topaz del mundo 2012**

**Espero pronto su reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	12. Sigan al Lider! Part 2

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de "Sigan al Líder"**

* * *

Los chicos regresaron a la guarida, estaban demasiado preocupado por Leo ya que no saben donde están pero sus hermanos están bien triste porque no siguieron sus ordenes. Cuando Serling escucho la noticia no dijo nada porque puede que no le agraden las tortugas pero no les desea nada malo.

-Si hubiera seguido sus ordene y hacer la retirada táctica Leo seguiría con nosotros-dice Aurora en tono serio.

-Creo que ahora si nos merecemos un enorme cero-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Aurora tiene razón, si hubiéramos seguido sus ordenes Leo seguiría con nosotros-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-¿Cómo se lo explicaremos al Maestro Splinter?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-¿Qué tienen que explicarme Miguel Ángel?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter parado cerca de ellos.

-Es Leo Sensei… Karai lo capturo-contesta Raph.

El Maestro Splinter baja la vista con tristeza al oír ese nombre.

-Sabia que esto pasaría-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos se miran confundidos al oír eso.

-¿Pasaría que Sensei?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Karai lo que quiere es vengarse, ella cree que yo la separe de un ser querido-dice el Maestro Splinter sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Pero no es cierto ¿O si?-pregunta Mikey sin creerlo.

-Es mas bien… lo contario de lo que ella cree-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolos-Busquen a Leonardo, eso es lo mas importante ahora. Rescaten a su hermano.

-Hai Sensei, pero… hay un ligero problema también-dice Mikey nervioso.

-¿Qué problema?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter confundido.

-Karai tiene un nuevo aliado, un niño tortuga que tiene poderes y es idéntico a Leo excepto que los ojos son iguales a los de Karai-dice Mikey.

-¡Un niño tortuga con poderes!-pregunta Splinter sorprendido al oír eso.

-E idéntico a Leo, excepto los ojos-dice Mikey.

El Maestro Splinter no lo podía creer, primero una niña tortuga idéntica a Rafael y ahora hay un niño tortuga idéntico a Leo con poderes.

-¿Qué poderes tiene ese niño?

-Puede volar y lanza bolas de fuego por su boca, eso es imposible-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-También se nota que es un experto con las katanas-dice Raph-Y ahora que lo pienso-dice viendo a Aurora-¿Tu lo conoces verdad?

Todos fijan su vista en ella.

-Si… si lo conozco-dice Aurora levantándose- a Junior lo conozco de toda la vida, el viene de otro clan que no puedo decirles cual eso pero el también sabe usar las mismas armas que yo se y es cierto, el tiene poderes y uno mas que no lo saben pero tiene la piel el caparazón duro que ningún misil o rayo láser puede destruirlo-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Espera Aurora ¿Estas hablando de Junior?-pregunta Serling aterrado saliendo de la cocina.

-Si Serling, el también esta aquí-dice Aurora.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Serling aterrado regresando a la cocina.

Los chicos se tapan sus oídos.

-Creo que no le agrada-dice Mikey.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Nos estamos olvidando de Leo! ¡Debemos rescatarlo!-dice Aurora en tono serio.

* * *

Leo lentamente despierta y lo primero que ve es uno ojos idénticos a Karai pero en una versión miniatura de él. Leo trata de levantarse pero se da cuenta que esta colgando dentro de una jaula pequeña.

-Al fin despertaste-dice Junior sonriendo.

-Eres real-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Al igual que Aurora-dice Junior volando alrededor de él.

-Pero…. Estas volando-dice Leo mas sorprendido.

Junior lo mira confundido al oír eso, ¿acaso jamás había visto a Aurora volar?

-Junior-dice Karai entrando al Dojo con un grupo de Robopies.

-Despertó Karai-dice Junior parándose frente a ella.

-Gracias por cuidarlo-dice acariciándole la cabeza-Espero que Junior te haya tratado bien.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese niño para que estuviera bajo tu mando?-pregunta Leo molesto.

-Nada Leo-dice Karai cargando a Junior-él se acerco a mi, me ofreció su amistad, me entiende y me da el apoyo que siempre desee-dice sonriendo

-_Yo trate de hacer lo mismo Karai_-piensa Leo molesto-¿Qué le hiciste a mis hermanos?

-Nada, lograron escapar-contesta Karai mientras dejaba Junior al suelo y sacaba una cuchilla-Te digo algo, aposte que ganaría una fortuna vendiéndote a un laboratorio ¿Te imaginas la prensa?, Tortuga Ninja que habla encontrada en la alcantarilla-dice divertida.

-Fabuloso, capturado y ahora hasta humillado-dice Leo enojada-Estupendo día Leo, estupendo día.

-Te mereces todo lo que te esta pasando Leo-dice Karai con odio apuntándolo con su cuchilla-Por haberme traicionado la ultima vez.

Karai chasquea los dedos y los Robopies se ponen en firme, Karia y Junior hacen lo mismo y los Robopies se arrodillan alrededor del Dojo.

-¿No te encantan?, mis nuevos Robopies me obedecen al pie de la letra, no discuten no se quejan, hace lo que yo quiero ¿Genial no?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

-Si, conveniente, genial-dice Leo algo celoso.

-Incluso Junior es un experto en artes marciales para su corta de edad, pero también pude ver que esa niña también-dice Karai sonriendo.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Leo.

-Le eh estado enseñado habilidades a los Robopies, pero ahora dejare que los entrena alguien mas-dice Karai lanzando la cuchilla cortando la cuerda.

La jaula cae al suelo abriendo dejando libre a Leo.

-Robopies-dice Karai lanzando las katanas de Leo frente a él-¡El caparazón!

Leo agarra las katanas y al ver que son robots no tendrá problemas para destruirlos, los Robopies comienzan a lanzarle Shurikens pero el las esquiva y comienza a destruir los robots, pero al ver sus habilidades los Robopies la aprenden y la utilizan en su contra.

Junior miraba asustado la escena porque tenía miedo que Leo saliera lastimado.

-Pásate años aprendiendo esos movimientos, pero mis robots la aprenden en segundo ¡De ti!-dice Karai alejándose-Pelear contigo mejora sus habilidades.

Leo continúa peleando pero los Robopies lo sujetan tirándolo al suelo siendo incapaz de moverse.

-¡Karai!-dice Leo tratando de moverse.

Karai esta parada frente a él viéndolo con un profundo odio.

-No pude conocer a mi madre, porque tu Maestro roedor la separo de mí-dice Karai con odio.

-Splinter-dice Leo sorprendido, logra quitarse los Robopies de encima y corre hacia ella-¡Eso es mentira!-dice al mismo tiempo que los Robopies lo sujetan evitando que siguiera.

-¡Quítenlo de mi vista!-dice furiosa.

-¡Karai escúchame, Splinter no le haría daño a tu madre!-dice Leo mientras es arrastrado.

-¡Vámonos Junior!-dice Karai llevándoselo.

-¡Junior! ¡Junior! ¡Es mentira lo de Splinter! ¡Créeme!-dice Leo al momento que se cierran las puertas del Dojo.

-_Yo se que el Maestro Splinter jamás le haría daño a su madre-_piensa Junior con tristeza.

-Tu me debes una explicación jovencito-dice Karai parándose-¿Cómo sabes hablar tantos idiomas?-pregunta sorprendida.

-A jejejejeje, jugaba con maquinas inventadas para aprender idiomas y explotaron en mi cabeza y la de Aurora causando que nos la aprendiéramos-dice Junior nervioso.

-Una maquina, de tu familia perdida-dice Karai poniéndose a su altura.

-Si-dice Junior con tristeza.

-Me encantaría conocerlos, seguramente nos llevaremos bien-dice sonriendo.

-Jejejejeje si-dice nervioso.

-Por cierto ¿Desde cuando conoces a esa niña tortuga que estaba con Leo y sus hermanos?-pregunta Karai interesada.

-A Aurora, bueno…. A ella la conozco de toda la vida, entrenamos juntos y digamos que tenemos un ligero problema ella y yo-dice Junior mintiendo en la parte final.

-¿Qué problema?-pregunta interesada.

-Es personal-dice Junior.

-Bueno, mejor preparémonos, los demás están a punto de llegar-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Los chicos revisaban las cámaras de seguridad para encontrar alguna pista de donde podrá estar Leo.

-Bien, entre al sistema de seguridad del pie-dice Donnie poniendo varias pantallas en su computadora de diferente cámaras

-Oigan miren-dice Aurora apuntando la pantalla donde se ve una camioneta.

-Esa es la camioneta de Karai-dice Donnie.

-Tienen a Leo en el Dojo de Bradford-dice Mikey reconociendo el lugar.

-¡Manos a la obra!-dice Raph.

-¡Oye, ahora tu eres el líder!-dice Mikey enojado

-¡Oye espera, yo soy el mas listo!-dice Donnie.

-¡Quieren hacerme el favor de no seguir discutiendo!-dice Aurora molesta.

-Aurora tiene razón, además Leo nos necesita y estas vez pelearemos de la forma que el quería que lo hiciéramos de la forma que el pelea-dice Raph saliendo del laboratorio.

-¡Espera!-dice Aurora corriendo tras de él.

-¡Vamos!-dice Donnie saliendo junto con Mikey.

Los chicos salen de la guarida y saltan de edificio e edificio hasta llegar al edificio donde es el Dojo de Bradford, los chicos se esconden detrás de un tinaco cerca del tragaluz.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Aurora confundida ya que no veía ningún Ninja.

-No podemos entrar, hay cámaras-dice Donnie.

Aurora voltea y mira una cámara.

-No importa, yo se como-dice Raph al momento que saca una paloma de la nada.

-Wow-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-No es solo una, el techo esta cubierto de cámaras de seguridad-dice Donnie.

Raph comienza a acariciar la paloma hasta que ella vuela hacia una de las cámaras.

-_En mi dimensión jamás oír que Raph fuera amable con los animales ya que no soportaba el gato de Mikey-_piensa Aurora sorprendida.

De pronto un montón de palomas aparecen de la nada y comienzan a tapar todas las cámaras de seguridad.

-Listo, vamos-dice Raph saliendo de su escondite.

En silencio entran al Dojo y logran a ver a Leo atado con la boca tapada vigilad por tres Ninjas que no podían saber si eran Robots, Leo logra ver sus siluetas y los mira en el techo.

Leo hace ruido como tratando de decir algo, los chicos saltan hacia los Ninjas logrando tirarlos sin ningún problema.

-Leo, que bueno que estas bien-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

-No entendemos nada de lo que dices-dice Donnie quitándole el tape de la boca

De pronto un grupo de Ninjas aparece frente a ellos y las puertas de atrás se abren abriendo un despacho con Karai y Junior parada arriba del escritorio.

-Bien Leo, pudiste haber dicho algo-dice Mikey

Karai sonríe con malicia mientras que Junior los mira.

-Tienen dos opciones, dejarnos ir o salir de aquí en una bolsa de sándwich-dice Raph desatando a Leo.

-Junior-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Aurorita-dice Junior sonriendo.

-Lo siento Rafael, no los dejaremos ir-dice Karai sentándose en la silla del escritorio-No es algo personal con el resto de ustedes, los necesito como carnada.

-Yo no tengo nada personal con ustedes, yo solo apoyo a Karai-dice Junior flotando a lado de ella.

-Karai quiere a Splinter-dice Leo.

-Su Sensei los rastreara hasta aquí, y cuando llegue. Splinter conocerá el verdadero sufrimiento-dice llena de odio-¡Sujétenlos!

-Họ không phải là con người-dice Junior viendo a Aurora **(T: No son humanos)**

Los Ninjas se lanzan hacia ellos, Aurora saca su katana y corta a uno por la mitad y los chicos comienzan a combatir contra ellos.

-Utinam sciretis cella-dice Aurora furiosa **(T: Me hubiera gustado haberlo sabido en el sótano)**

Junior sonríe nervioso.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunta Mikey mientras pelea.

-Suerte si no nos rompemos un hueso-dice Aurora esquivando un ataque.

-_Acaso no me delato-_piensa Junior sorprendido

-Por favor, solo debemos aplastar robots-dice Raph mientras los decapita.

-Pelean mejor que uno de pie regular-dice Donnie lanzando un ataque pero los Robopies lo bloquea.

Donnie lo mira sorprendido al tiempo que los ojos de los Robopies brillaban como señal que aprendieron el movimiento.

Mikey los golpea para salvarlo pero también se vio acorralado que Leo y Raph lo salvan.

Raph golpea a unos Robopies pero uno lo agarra al mismo tiempo que dos mas se lanzaban hacia él.

-Mis robots conocen cada maniobra, cada habilidad y cada ataque-dice Karai disfrutando de la función.

-No hay manera de vencerlos-dice Junior.

Las tortugas se vieron acorraladas ya que no sabían que hacer, Mikey abrazaba a Aurora ya que ella quería seguir luchando pero no quería que saliera lastimada.

-Ya no tenemos opción, ahora si merezco un cero-dice Donnie.

Leo se para frente a ellos para defenderlos.

-Si les ordeno salir de aquí ¿Me harán caso esta vez?-pregunta Leo.

-Claro que si, y si quieres le seguimos llamando "Retirada táctica"-dice Mikey sonriendo.

En ese momento uno Shuriken le dio a un saco que estaba detrás de el y todos comenzaron a trepar hasta el techo y salir por el Tragaluz.

Karai vio furiosa como se escapaban.

-Cobardes-dice furiosa-¡Robopies, no dejen que escapen!

Los chicos saltaban rápidamente de edificio e edifico mientras eran seguidos por los Robopies, Donnie se llevaba a Aurota para ir más rápido mientras que ella les decía si continuaban siendo seguidos por los robots.

-¿Aun nos persiguen?-pregunta Donnie.

-¡Si!-dice Aurora.

Leo voltea un poco y ve que Aurora tiene razón.

-¡¿Recuerdan el rey de la montaña?!-pregunta Leo mientras salta del edificio.

-¡Si claro!-dice Raph siguiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué hay con el?!-pregunta Mikey.

Los chicos llegan hacia un pequeño parque, los Robopies lo siguen hasta ahí, Leo hace un raro ruido lanzando su katana hacia arriba haciendo que los Robopies alzaran la vista, lanza otra katana destruyendo a uno de ellos.

-¡A ya entiendo lo que quieres decir, se impredecible!-dice Donnie.

-¿Funcionara?-pregunta Aurora confundida mientras eran seguidos por unos Robopies

-Claro que si-dice Donnie comenzando a hacer cálculos.

Donnie se detiene y comienza a lanzar cuchillas y Shuriken a diferentes direcciones destruyéndolos.

-Jaja, no la vieron venir, y tu hora si nos tendrás que dar un Diez-dice Donnie divertido.

-Me encantaría pero no pueee ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Aurora al se alzada.

Donnie y los chicos se detienen y miran como Junior se lleva a Aurora.

-¡Luego se las regreso! ¡Si quiero!-dice Junior divertido.

-¡VEN ACA MOCOSO!-grita Raph queriendo ir tras él pero es detenido por unos Robopies.

Junior se lleva a Aurora a uno de los edificios cercanos para no estar lejos de los demás, se detienen en sitio abandonado, cierra la ventana después de asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

-Listo-dice Junior suspirando-Estamos a sa….-No continua ya que Aurora le da una buena cachetada-¡OYE!-grita molesto sobándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

-¡Te lo mereces, debiste de advertirme en el sótano sobre esos robots!-dice Aurora molesta.

-Yo que iba a saber que tu estarías ahí, además acabo de enterarme que Serling esta contigo-dice Junior cruzando los brazos.

-Tienes razón, yo también apenas descubrí que tú estabas aquí-dice Aurora divertida.

Junior ríe divertido al ver que todo esta bien, no lo dudaron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho verte y que estas bien-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-También a mi, pero…-dice separándose de ella-¿Pero como fuiste absorbida si el campo de tu madre era fuerte por fuera, yo logre romperla con mis poderes por dentro?-pregunta confundido.

-Al ver que te absorbieron destruí el campo y fui absorbida junto con Serling, desperté en un lugar abandonado y solamente estaba con él-dice Aurora.

-¿Cómo encontraste a los chicos?-pregunta confundido.

-Es una larga historia, pero te puedo decir que los conocí en el momento que muto el papa de Abril-dice Aurora nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Junior sorprendido.

-Si, lo mutaron por accidente cuando soltaron el mutágeno y ella rompió su amistad con ellos a pesar que ellos arriesgaron muchas veces sus vidas por ella-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Que mala amiga es entonces, en nuestra dimensión le quemaron la casa y la tienda pero aun así siguieron con su amistad-dice Junior.

-El que esta peor es Donnie, Leo me contó que Donnie esta enamorado de ella-dice Aurora.

-¡¿Qué le que?! ¡Es imposible!-dice Junior sin creerlo.

-Es posible, además no le afectara a Jocelyn y Cody porque si aun así Abril se casa con Donnie ellos seguirán existiendo-dice Aurora tranquila.

-Hablando de ellas ¿Has sabido algo de los demás?-pregunta preocupado por su hermana.

-No-dice Aurora con tristeza.

Junior baja la vista con tristeza ya que no sabría si habría la posibilidad de que su hermana este aquí.

-Quiero a mi mama Junior y también a Ryan ¿Dónde estará?-pregunta con tristeza.

-Aurora ¿Tu quieres a Ryan como si fuera tu papa verdad?-pregunta Junior.

Aurora baja la vista.

-Si, el siempre a estado ahí para mi, me apoya, me cuida y cuando estoy enferma y mi mama no puede cuidarme por esa gripe que la sigue desde hace años el me cuida y se desvela por mi-dice Aurora soltando una lagrima-Desearía que él fuera mi papa.

-Tu y yo sufrimos por lo mismo, que no tenemos papa, el mío murió y el tuyo esta en la cárcel-dice Junior con tristeza.

-¿Quiero a mi mama? ¿Sobre todo quiero a mi mama?-dice soltando una lagrima.

-No lo se Aurora, pero te juro que encontrare a tu madre y te llevare a ella-dice Junior abrazándola-te lo prometo.

-Gracias Junior, eres mi mejor amigo-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

-SI, pero por ahora tendrás que fingir que somos enemigos y hablar idiomas que no sean español, ingles, japonés o posiblemente chino-dice Junior.

-Pues-dice separándose de él-te estas ganando mi enemistad-dice divertida.

-Jejejeje lo se, pero hablo enserio. Ahora soy miembro del Clan del pie-dice Junior.

-No debes serlo, ven con nosotros, estarás a salvo-dice Aurorita.

-Lo se, pero tengo que cuidar de Karai, entiéndeme-dice Junior con tristeza.

-Te entiendo-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Junior.

-¡Mientras mas peleen contra los robots, mas se adaptan!-se escucha la voz de Karai.

Los dos voltean a ver el techo preocupados.

-Creo que debemos volver y dejar esta plática para mas tarde-dice Aurora.

-Tienes razón-dice Junior-Yo primero y des…

-¡Espera!-dice deteniéndolo-¡Junior los chicos no saben nada de mis poderes para que no digas nada!-dice asustada.

-¡¿Por qué lo ocultas?!-pregunta confundido.

-Si se impactaron con tus poderes ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán con los míos?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Tienes razón-dice Junior cruzando los brazos-Bien-dice pellizcándola dos veces en el mismo brazo.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunta furiosa.

-Deben de creer que peleamos-dice Junior saliendo por la ventana.

-¡Cuando sepan de mis poderes te regresare el favor!-dice furiosa saliendo.

Aurora sale mira a Karai en el suelo, Junior parado frente de ella protegiéndola y Leo apuntándolos con su katana.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!-dice Junior con mucha severidad mostrando sus ojos Draki.

-No pienso lastimarla, ni a ti tampoco-dice Leo bajando su katana-Pero eso si Karai, Destructor te esta mintiendo. Splinter jamás lastimaría a un inocente.

Karai lo mira sin creerle.

-Tu rencor es conmigo, aléjate de mis hermano y de mi sensei ¿Entendiste?-pregunta Leo furioso.

Karai solo lo mira y Leo salta hacia unas escalera contra incendio.

-Créeme Karai-dice Leo mientras desaparecía.

-¿Estas bien Karai?-pregunta Junior preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien-dice Karai levantándose sin dejar de ver la dirección en la que Leo se fue-Pero ni crea que esto termina aquí, esto es solo el principio-dice llena de odio.

Junior mira la misma dirección preocupado.

-¡Leo!-dice Aurora corriendo hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado.

-Solo dos pellizcos pero estoy bien-dice sonriendo.

Leo sonríe al oír eso.

-¡Leo, los robots conocen nuestras maniobras!-dice Donnie.

-¡Nuestro loco se volvió normal! Detesto eso-dice Mikey.

En ese momento aparecen Robopies siguiéndolos.

-¡Vámonos!-dice Leo llevándose a Aurora.

Los chicos comienzan a correr pasando por unas cuerdas que cruzan a la otra calle, Leo corta las cuerdas logrando que los Robopies no puedan seguirlos, corren unas cuadras más y desaparecen con los polvos Ninjas.

Junior ve como desaparecieron, soltó un aire de alivio al ver que se fueron a salvo pero sabia que los volvería a ver.

-¡Vamos Junior! ¡Hora de irnos!-dice Karai alejándose.

Junior asiente y la sigue.

* * *

**En el parque**

Mientras en el parque donde estaba los restos de los Robopies comenzaron a ser rodeados por una luz rojo sangre y rápidamente se unen con sus partes y comienzan a funcionar.

De la oscuridad sale Rachel junto con Daxos y Kashani quienes llegaron a la mitad de la pelea, vio como sus ancestros peleaban contra los robots y veía como los Robopies imitaban sus ataques después de verlos. Una parte no estaba sorprendida de ver a sus ancestros tan jóvenes y diferentes ya que Cindy le contó historias de las dimensiones que no le sorprendió verlos, pero aun no se explicaba del porque se veía tan diferente**. (N.A: no alcanzo a ver a Aurora porque Junior se la llevo antes de que llegara)**

Le sorprendieron los Robopies que espero que se fueran para poder tenerlos bajo su mando, los uniformes de los Robopies cambiaron a los uniformes del Clan de Rachel.

-Entonces ¿Estos son los Robopies Kashani?-pregunta Rachel viéndolos.

-Si señorita Aleera, estos robots son muy leales y ahora están bajo su mando-dice Kashani.

-Pero solo tengo veinte-dice viéndolos-quiero mas.

-El Clan del Pie y uno de los laboratorios del Kraang tienen mas de estos, podrá ir y robarlos-dice Daxos.

-Pero nos son fuertes ¡Acaso no vieron como los destruyeron las tortugas! ¡Eso no lo puedo consentir!-dice furiosa.

-Entendemos su decepción que tiene con los Robopies por como fueron destruidos-dice Daxos.

-Mi decepción-repite Rachel cruzando los brazos-No Daxos, mi decepción no es esa si no que no podré aprobar que estos robots estando a mi cargo sean destruidos.

Los ojos de Rachel se tornan rojo sangre y todos los Robopies son envueltos rápidamente por un aura y desaparece.

-Ahora son indestructibles, la única que lo puede destruir soy yo…. O mi abuela-dice Rachel.

De pronto una camioneta blanca aparece frente a ellos y sale un grupo de Kraang armados apuntándolos

-Kraang encontró la extra la fuente de la extraña energía que Kraang detecto-dice uno de los Kraang.

Rachel sonríe con malicia y lanza sus poderes hacia ellos logrando que estén bajo su poder.

-Y yo encontré mas Ninjas-dice sonriendo con malicia.-Ash, se nota que todos los Kraang hablan así, por eso prefiero a los Ultroms-dice molesta.

Sus nuevos Ninjas se ponen en firme frente a ella, Rachel se acerca a la camioneta, la abre y destruye el comunicador y rastreador que hay en ella.

-Creo que necesitamos un transporte-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

Los ojos se tornan rojo sangre al momento que la camioneta brilla hasta convertirse en una gran y moderna camioneta oscura.

-¡Daxos, y Kashani quiero que investiguen la zona y me avisen si hay mas actividad del Pie o de las tortugas, yo me voy a casa!-dice entrando a la camioneta junto con los demás Ninjas y Robopies.

-¡Si señorita Aleera!-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, si encuentran a Karai quiero que la traigan ante mí, quiero conocerla al igual que Abril-dice sonriendo con malicia-Quiero ver que tan buena Kunoichi es Karai y porque Abril es tan importante para el Kraang.

-Como usted ordene-dice Daxos.

-No la lastimen, las quiero vivas y sanas-dice en tono serio.

La camioneta comienza a alejarse dejando a ambos solos en el parque.

-Yo iré a buscar a Karai, tu ve por Abril-dice Daxos.

Kashani asiente y ambos van por separados a hacer lo que se les ordenaron.

* * *

**En la guarida**

Leo llevaba a Aurora a dormir ya que estaba completamente agotada después de una larga noche.

-¿Qué te pareció tu primera pelea contra el Clan del pie?-pregunta Leo sonriendo.

-Divertida-dice Aurora sonriendo cansada.

-Que bueno pequeña, porque ahora es la hora de dormir-dice Leo acostándola-que posiblemente mañana tengamos un día pesado.

-Pero divertido-dice Aurora.

-Y divertido-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Leo… parece que tus hermanos vieron al fin la suerte que tienen de tenerte-dice Aurora sonriendo cansada.

-Si, parece que si-dice Leo sonriendo-Ahora duerme.

Aurora sonríe y en poco tiempo se queda profundamente dormida.

Leo sonríe al verla dormir tranquila, después de asegurarse que realmente se durmió se dirige al Dojo donde encuentra al Maestro Splinter meditando, sabia que el tendría la respuesta de lo que realmente paso con la madre de Karai, aunque se parecía raro ya que después de todo Destructor jamás se volvió a casar ya que solamente estaba enamorado de Tang Shen, así que todo estaba raro.

Se acerca a el y se pone de rodillas.

-Siento molestarlo Maestro Splinter, pero necesito preguntarle algo, es sobre Karai-dice Leo.

-Ya es tarde Leonardo-dice el Maestro Splinter parándose y darle la espalda-Esas preguntas tendrán que espera.

-Ella dijo… que usted le quito a su madre, se que eso no es cierto ¿Si?-dice preocupado.

-No, no es cierto. La verdad es…. Casi igual de difícil-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Por favor Sensei, dígame, confíe en mi-dice Leo desesperado.

El Maestro Splinter voltea a verlo con tristeza.

-Karai…. Es mi hija-dice con tristeza.

Leo entra en Shock al escuchar eso pero ninguno de los dos sabían es que Serling estaba cerca de la entrada del Dojo y había escuchado todo.

-_Dios mío, eso quiere decir que Junior y Venus en esta dimensión son los… los descendientes directos de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen_ –piensa Serling aterrado-_pero…pero Rachel y.. y Ryan son …. Son las reencarnaciones de… ¡DE LOS VERDADEROS DE KARAI!-_piensa mas aterrado

* * *

**Fin de la segunda parte**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora quiero saber a quien quiere que Rachel conozca primero a Abril o Karai, la que tenga más votos ganas. Pero les advierto que la visita no será agradable XD**

**¿Quién será la primera?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fuchū, Japón**

**Cárcel de Fuchū**

**12:45 AM**

Todos los prisioneros están recargados en contra de la pared aterrados de miedo mientras que Cindy caminaba en medio de ellos tranquilamente con una manzana roja en la mano. Lentamente se acerca a un prisionero de treinta años, calvo y con un tatuaje con la forma de la muerte, el la mira con odio y ganas de matarla.

-Escuche que eres el asesino de mujeres más peligroso de Japón-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Dicen que eres la más maldita del infierno-dice el asesino con odio.

La sonrisa de Cindy aumenta un poco al oír eso.

-Pero no eres el mas listo-dice divertida mientras comía su manzana.

-¡¿Cómo pueden tenerle miedo a esa mujer?! ¡Son unas desgraciadas! ¡Nosotros los hombres somos superiores a ellas! ¡Ustedes inútiles le tienen miedo a una simple mujer!-dice furioso viendo a todos aterrados.

-Si señor soy una mujer, para ti yo soy una simple mujer…. Pero es curioso porque hace 15 años una pequeña niña de cinco años de cabello negro y que no es de Jason vino a un pueblo cerca de aquí y cuando la viste no dudaste en dispararle cerca del corazón para divertirte-dice mientras se acerca mas a él-Pero en la noche viste a la misma niña parada frente a ti con un cuchillo en la mano y te hizo esto y poco después te arrestaron.

El señor la mira confundido ya que jamás la Policía encontró rastro de esa niña y jamás reportaron su desaparición ya que quien delato donde estaba era la madre de una adolescente que asesino días antes de la niña.

-¿C…Como lo sabe? ¿Eres acaso su madre?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Jejejejeje no-dice con malicia y odio al momento que lo agarra del cuello con fuerza levantándolo-yo soy esa niña-dice tornando sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas como de dragón.

El prisionero siente un calor inmenso crece dentro de el y en pocos segundo sale fuego de su cuerpo y es absorbido por Cindy, ella suelta al prisionero completamente pálido como un cadáver con los ojos blancos pero aun convida.

Los prisioneros se recargan mas a la pared aterrados por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Que rico, esto es como una droga para mi-dice sonriendo-vaya-dice viendo una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor en el bolsillo del asesino-muchas gracias, eres muy amable-dice mientras enciende el cigarro-vaya lo necesitaba-dice divertida.

-P…Por favor…no… no nos hagas nada-dice uno de los prisioneros de veinte años aterrado.

Cindy ríe divertida al oír eso y se acerca a él quien más se aterra.

Todos los prisioneros incluso los policías sienten un calor intenso dentro de ellos y de sus cuerpos sale unas ráfagas de fuego que son absorbidos por Cindy y todos caen pálidos y helados.

-No lo creo-dice Cindy divertida.

De un parpadeo desaparece de la cárcel y aparece a las afueras de Ginza.

-Bueno fue divertido, pero ahora no se que hacer… no me siento lista para ir a New York-dice aburrida-Bueno… llevo destruido cinco lugares sagrados junto con sabios, fui a trece cárceles y destruí cinco grupo de ladrones y asesinos ¿Qué sigue ahora?-siente a alguien detrás de ella apuntándole haciendo que sonría-Vaya, es mi día de suerte

Se escucha un disparo pero Cindy solo mueve la cabeza esquivando un láser rojo, voltea tranquila para encontrarse algo que para los humanos es aterrador pero para ella no es nada nuevo.

Frente a ella se encuentra un tigre de bufanda azul, camisa azul, chaleco y pantalón café, alrededor de su chaleco esta colgado balas y un Jetpack en la espalda.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dice Cindy divertida-fallaste.

-Me di cuenta, eres muy lista-dice el tigre con seriedad.

-Hablas, jajajajaa no me sorprende-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Apareciste de la nada, ¿Qué demonios eres tu?-pregunta apuntándole con su arma.

-Mi nombre es Cindy, y tú-dice viéndolo divertido.

El tigre vuelve a disparar tantas veces pero Cindy las esquiva con mucha facilidad pero un láser lo agarra con la mano impactándolo.

-Wow, con esto quieres matarme, que bobería… ten te lo regreso-dice devolviéndoselo

El Tigre lo esquiva fácilmente.

-Si no pudo matarte con esos rayos, podré hacerlo con esto-dice sacando su katana.

-Jajajajaaj ¿Enserio?-dice Cindy mientras que una lumbre sale de sus manos formando una katana-Yo prefiero doble katana, ahora me dirás ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tiger Claw

-Se nota-dice divertida.

Tiger Claw se lanza hacia ella mientras que Cindy sonríe divertida por lo que viene.

* * *

**New York**

-¡¿Estas loca verdad?!-pregunta Amy enojada caminando junto con Jocy y Charles por la calle.

-No, no lo estoy. Como no sabemos de donde viene este mutágeno, Charles no detecta energía extraterrestre ni detecta tecnología especial para las maquinas del tiempo tenemos que hacer algo por mientras-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-Pero que yo vaya a la escuela ¡Jamás!-dice molesta.

-Yo desearía ir a la escuela pero ya no tengo edad más que para la universidad pero es súper mega cara-dice Jocy.

-Yo ya no tengo edad para ir a la escuela-dice Amy.

-Si, para ir al último año, por favor Amy te hará bien-dice Jocy.

-¿Que hay de la actuación?-pregunta Amy enojada.

-Puedes hacerlo en las tardes mientras yo hago tus tareas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dice Jocy.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a la escuela-dice Amy.

-Por favor Amy, tú solo estudiaste el kinder y dos años en la primaria antes de volverte toda una estrella del cine-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos-y trillonaria-celosa.

-Lo vez, no necesito estudios-dice Amy orgullosa.

-Oye, mírame a mi yo estudio y termine la universidad con excelentes calificaciones y un promedio alto en la historia a los once-dice Jocy orgullosa.

-Y solo tienes millones y usas ropa de segunda mano-dice Amy divertida.

Jocy la mira enojada.

-Señorita Jocelyn, creo que esta tomando una decisión apresurada, además Amy ya es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones-dice Charles.

-Ves, Charles esta de mi lado-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Es cierto eres mayor de edad, pero recuerda que en estados Unidos debes de tener veintiuno para tener total libertad-dice Jocy.

-Tú aun tienes veinte no tienes veintiuno-dice Amy divertida.

-Sabes que, ahí hay un libro de ciencias que quiero, ve y compra uno-dice entregándole su dinero.

-Ok, vamos Charles-dice Amy entando a la librería.

Charles entra con ella dejándola sola.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-pregunta molesta-¿Acaso hay algo peor? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada al ver una bicicleta a poco milímetros de atropellarla.

-Ups, lo siento pelirroja-dice un joven vestido totalmente de negro con una bandana negro con blanco en la cabeza.

-¡Pelirroja!, oye ¿Qué te crees para llamarme así?-pregunta enojada.

-Casey Jones-dice orgulloso.

Joly abre los ojos impactada, al fin conoce al famoso Casey Jones y su Tatarabuelo, pero por la manera en que le hablo solo la decepciona.

-Bien, Casey Jones, disculpa aceptada, ahora me voy-dice alejándose.

-Oye, aguarda-dice bajándose de su bicicleta-Te me haces muy familiar-dice acercándose a ella con su bicicleta.

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

-Si, te pareces a una joven nerd pelirroja de mi escuela a quien pienso preguntarle que sea mi tutora en trigonometría-dice Casey parándose frente a ella.

-¿Sabes Su nombre?

-No-contesta Casey sonriendo.

-Dudo mucho que lo haga-dice continuando su camino-Genial, Casey es apenas un niños, enserio ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-No, hablo en serio, te pareces mucho a ella excepto por los ojos ¿Acaso eres un familiar o que?-pregunta Casey siguiéndola.

-Escucha, no soy ningún familiar de nadie de tu escuela ya que todos mis primos terminaron sus estudios así que imposible-dice Jocy caminando.

-Muy bien, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre y darme tu teléfono?

-¿Para que?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Para algún momento llamarte cuando logre que la pelirroja de mi escuela y veras lo idénticas que son-dice Casey.

-Claro que no-dice Jocy rápidamente ya que sabe de quien habla y no quiere que la vean porque si descubre que es una tortuga le harán tantas pregunta que podría entrar en un estado extremadamente negativo y destruir la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta divertido.

-Sencillo, eres un extraño-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-Te dije mi nombre.

-¿Y tu crees que con decirme tu nombre así nomás te diré el mío?, estas loco-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, algún día lo sabre-dice Casey subiendo a su bicicleta-Adiós pelirroja-dice yéndose.

-Mocoso engreído-dice Jocy molesta logrando que unos cubos de basura de un callejón se estrellen.

-¡JOCELYN!-grita Amy corriendo junto con Charles hacia ella-Aquí estas-parándose a lado de ella-aquí tienes el libro que me….

-Olvídate de la escuela, no iras así que dedícate a la actuación o al canto si es necesario-dice Jocy yéndose enojada.

Amy se le queda viendo sorprendida pero después alza su vista al cielo mientras que Charles reproduce el canto de los ángeles aprovechando el momento.

-Gracias-dice Amy sonriendo.

-¿Que se cree ese Casey Jones para tratarme a….-Jocy no continua ya que choca contra un hombre-Perdón-dice yéndose sin ver con quien choco.

Jocy se aleja sin darse cuenta que el hombre con quien choco estaba junto con alguien idéntico a él.

-Kraang ¿Viste a la forma de vida que choco con Kraang idéntica a la forma de vida Abril O'neil?-pregunta uno de ellos.

-Kraang si lo vio, pero también Kraang vio que sus ojos son idénticos a la de la tortuga conocida como Donatello-dice el otro Kraang.

-Kraang, tu síguela y ve el lugar donde los humanos llaman casa, yo iré a avisar al Kraang sobre esa forma de vida para ver si es la que tiene la misma energía mental que Kraang necesita-dice Kraang.

El otro Kraang comienza a seguirla sin darse cuenta que Amy y Charles escucharon todo.

-Señorita Amy ¿Oyó lo mismo que yo?-pregunta Charles.

-Si, esos tipos son gemelos y hablan raro ya que repetían la palabra Kraang-dice Amy.

-Aparte de eso, dijeron algo de energía mental idéntica a Abril-dice Charles.

-Y también dijeron que es idéntica a Abril excepto que los ojos se parecen a los de Donnie en esta dimensión-dice Amy sorprendida-Vaya, al menos ya sabemos que Jocy sigue siendo una combinación de ambos-dice divertida.

-Señorita Amy, usted vaya a cuidar de la señorita Jocelyn y adviértale lo que acabamos de ver, yo seguiré al otro sujeto-dice Charles.

-De acuerdo-dice Amy yéndose a la misma dirección de la que Jocy se fue.

-Algo me dice que esas personas no son humanas-dice Charles siguiendo al otro Kraang.

* * *

-Bien, es cierto que si buscamos a alguien en New York sin saber donde esta es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…. ¡Pero jamás me imagine que fuera cierto!-dice Venus molesta.

-Y solo hemos encontrado tres de esto-dice Ryan mostrando una capsula de mutágeno-¿No te parece raro?

-Claro, al igual que el cambio del símbolo que tenía mi Tessen con el Clan del pie-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

Ryan se cubre la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Te sigue pareciendo gracioso?-pregunta Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-Y mucho, no puedo evitarlo pero que símbolo tan ridículo-dice divertido.

-Si, no niego que es el símbolo más ridículos que eh visto en mi vida pero muy raro que solamente haya cambiado ese símbolo y el de mi clan siga intacto-dice confundida.

-Oye, alégrate que solo cambio un símbolo y no los dos-dice Ryan cruzando los brazos divertido.

-En eso tienes ra… ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Venus viendo el techo.

Ryan voltea y mira a una criatura en forma de planta en el techo de un edificio.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Viste lo mismo que yo?!-pregunta sorprendido.

-¡Vamos!-dice Venus volando.

-¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que yo no vuelo!-dice Ryan corriendo hacia unas escaleras contra incendio.

Venus comienza a volar hasta el techo pero no ve nada hasta que siente unos tentáculos amarrándola completamente, lentamente los tentáculos la mueven hasta quedar en frente de Víboralga.

-¡Suéltame!-dice Venus furiosa.

-¡Esos ojos!-dice Víboralga llena de odio.

-¿Qué?-dice Venus confundida.

-¡Esos ojos yo los conozco perfectamente!-dice Víboralga.

-Vaya, que bien pero no me interesa-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Te vi volar y eres tan solo una humana ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Con gusto te lo diré, en el año 2109-dice Venus en el momento que le lanza fuego en la cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Víboralga aterrado tratando de apagar el fuego de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-pregunta Ryan viendo la función.

-¡Vámonos!-dice Venus volando agarrándolo de la camisa

-¡OYE, ME ….ME AHORCAS!-grita tratando e respirar.

-Perdón-dice soltándolo en un edificio lejano-Listo, aquí no nos encontrara esa cosa extraña.

-Oye escuche que dijo que tus ojos le recordaban a alguien ¿De quien hablaba?-pregunta confundido.

-Posiblemente una antigua novia-dice Venus sin importarle.

-Pues esa novia tenia un pésimo gusto-dice Ryan levantándose.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Venus sacudiéndose-que asco, sus látigos tienen un liquido pegajoso-dice asqueada.

-Me alegro que hayas sido tú y no yo-dice Ryan divertido.

-Ja, ja… vámonos-dice Venus bajando del edificio.

-Si, tengo ham….-

Ryan no terminad e hablar ya que ve a alguien de espaldas desapareciendo rápidamente pero podía jurar que tenia el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

-_Podría ser-_piensa sorprendido.

-¡RYAN!-grita Venus desde tierra firme.

-Ya voy-dice Ryan bajando del edificio pero aun confundido por lo que acaba de ver.

* * *

**Ginza, Japón.**

-Jajajaja-rie Cindy divertida mientras se acostaba en la cama del hotel-Ese tono creyó que podría detenerme pues… se equivoco-dice viendo la cola de Tiger Claw-Aawww pobre tigrecito, se quedo sin su colita-dice fingiendo tener lastima.

Avienta la cola al otro lado del cuarto mientras comienza a brincar en la cama.

-Ese tonto no debio de haberse metido conmigo, yo soy muy superior a todos ellos-dice al da un salto volviendo a acostarse-Aunque Amelia era mas poderosa que yo, jajaja ella incluso podía revivir a los muertos-dice sonriendo-Ojala ella aun siguiera convida porque hubiera podido revivir a Riku-dice con tristeza.

Saca su collar y la abre, en ese momento el collar brilla y muestra la imagen de un bebe de un año de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca y ropa oscura.

-También te pudo haber regresado a ti también a la vida Lucian-dice soltando una lagrima.

_**Flash Back**_

**Universo de Cindy**

**23 años antes**

**Transilvania**

Cindy volaba tranquilamente hacia un castillo abandonado que había estado abandonado hace 200 años pero dejo de estarlo desde que ella llego hace unos meses.

Entra tranquilamente por la ventana llena de bolsas de pañales, leche, biberones y comida para bebe. Deja las cosas en una mesa y se acerca hacia una cunita negra.

El pequeño Lucian suelta risitas de alegría de volver a ver a su madre.

-Ven acá mi hermoso bebe-dice Cindy cargando a su hijo-Mi hermoso Lucian-dice abrazándolo pero siente como le jala el cabello-Jajajaja compórtate-dice divertida.

El bebe seguía riendo y sonriendo mientras veía a su madre.

_**Tenia muchísimos planes para ti, planeaba criarte como críe a tus hermanos mayores, verte crecer, ser feliz, convertirte en un gran guerrero y que luches por lo que es bueno para el mundo.**_

_**Pero todo eso se destruyo para siempre**_

Cindy estaba a fuera de su castillo viendo como estaba destruyéndose rápidamente y se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe llorando dentro del castillo.

-¡LUCIAN!-grita aterrada.

-Jajajajajajajaja-ríe una maléfica mujer mientras volaba a gran velocidad a un portal que desaparece instantemente.

En poco tiempo el castillo se derrumba por completo y el llanto de un bebe ya no sonaba por ninguna parte.

-¡LUCIAN!-grita horrorizada al mismo tiempo que estallaba en llanto.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cindy aprieta su collar con fuerza y abre los ojos mostrando unos ojos lleno de un profundo dolor y odio.

-Asesinaron a mi hijo y también asesinaron a mi nieto, no permitiré que toquen a Rachel, Aurora y Ryan. Y quien se atreva jajajajaja sufrirá las consecuencias-dice con frialdad.

* * *

**Universo 2003**

**-**¡ES UN GRAN HECHO! ¡EN CUANTO VEA A CINDY JURO QUE LA MATO!-grita Raph furioso.

Aracely comienza a llorar por los gritos de Raph.

-¡RAPH!-gritan todos furiosos.

-Jejejeje perdón-dice Raph nervioso.

-Escucha Raph, se que estas estresado y asustados por nuestros descendientes, yo también lo estoy-dice Leo.

-Y ahora que te ofreciste a despertar a la bebe tu la duermes-dice Abril entregándole a Aracely-aparte te servirá para practicar ya que pronto serás padre.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no la calma Mona Lisa?-pregunta Raph mientras trataba de calmar a la bebe.

-En primera tu la despertaste y en segunda yo siempre lo estoy calmando-dice Mona Lisa apuntando su vientre abultado.

Raph la mira feo y se aleja de los demás para calmar a Aracely.

-No miente-dice Abril divertida.

-Vaya, yo no puedo esperar a embarazarme-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Ni yo-dice Mikey abrazándola por detrás

-Oh, si, si pueden-dice Donnie ya que aun no quiere mini Mikey ni Topaz corriendo en la guarida.

-Si, conformasen con Doble T-dice Cody divertido.

-Oye Donnie ¿Cuánto tiempo estará lista la maquina?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Pues como vamos y con las faltas de piezas que por fin pudimos obtener, pues digamos que en una semana o dos más o menos-dice Donnie.

-Que sea una, no quiero imaginarme como deben de sufrir nuestros descendientes-dice Abril.

-Ni yo, estando en otra dimensión donde posiblemente se encuentren con nosotros pero con un pasado y origen totalmente distintos-dice Leo seriamente.

-Hijos míos, debemos de tener fe en que nuestros descendientes están bien y que sabrán como manejar la situación-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Tiene razón Maestro Splinter, pero aun as…..

Leo no termina de hablar ya que un portal aparece en medio de la sala alertando a todos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunta Casey poniéndose frente a Abril.

-Ojala no sea Cindy-dice Leo sacando rápidamente sus katanas.

Del portal no sale Cindy, sale Atenea en su forma tortuga y en ese momento el portal desaparece.

-Hola familia-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-¡ATENEA!-gritan todos emocionados.

-¡HERMANITA!-grita Mikey abrazándola.

-Hola Atenea-dice Donnie abrazándola.

-Hola Donnie-dice Atenea abrazándolo- ¡Gran Ninja!-viendo a Leo.

-Hola Princesa-dice abrazándola.

-Hermanita-dice Topaz abrazándola.

-Hola mi nueva y querida hermanita-dice Atenea abrazándola.

-Por fin regresas-dice Doble T sonriendo.

-Hola Doble T, veo que en realidad mejoraste tu habla-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Y muy bien, ya hablo como grande-dice divertida.

-Abril, Casey-dice abrazándolos.

-Hola amiguita-dice Casey contento de verla.

-Que gusto volver a verte-dice Abril abrazándola.

-¿Y Aracely?

-Raph la hizo llorar y la esta calmando, además con eso va practicar para cuando sea padre-contesta Mona Lisa-Que por cierto, no nos has saludad-dice apuntando su vientre divertida.

-Jejejeje lo siento-dice abrazándola.

-¿Cómo esta Usagi?

-Está bien, te manda saludos y disculpas por no venir-dice Atenea-Padre-dice corriendo hacia el Maestro Splinter.

-Hola hija mía, que gusto me da verte-dice el Maestro Splinter abrazándola.

-Igual a mi, los extrañe-dice viendo a todos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta Casey.

-Usagi se fue a una misión al norte y dijo que seria buena idea quedarme con ustedes un tiempo-dice Atenea.

-Pues hizo bien, porque nosotros queremos a nuestra hermana con nosotros-dice Mikey divertido.

-Jejejeje-Atenea fija su vista en Cody quien no dejaba de verla con una enorme sonrisa-¿El quien es?

-Ah perdón, Atenea ¿Recuerdas al Cody Jones que tanto te hablamos?-pregunta Donnie.

-Hablas del niño que los llevo por accidente al pasado y resulto que aparte de ser descendiente de Casey y Abril también es tuyo-dice Atenea.

-Si-dice Donnie.

-¿No me digas que es el?-dice sorprendida.

-Pues si que lo es-dice Casey orgulloso.

-¡Wow!-dice corriendo hacia ella emocionado- ¡Déjeme decirle que es honor por fin conocerla! ¡Siempre quise conocerla! ¡Es un gran honor para mí! ¡Cody Jones!-dice extendiendo su mano.

-Hola Cody, es un honor conocerte, mis hermanos me han hablado mucho sobre ti-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Wow, si que eres idéntica a Venus-dice Cody sorprendidos.

-Jijiji si, Gran Ninja me lo dijo-dice Atenea-Pero…. ¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunta confundida.

Los chicos se ponen preocupados al escuchar esa pregunta asustándola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Atenea preocupada-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta viendo la maquina.

-Una maquina del tiempo y dimensiones-contesta Cody con tristeza.

-¿Qué? A ya se, para regresarte a tu época-dice Atenea un poco tranquila-pero… ¿Por qué todos están así?-preocupada.

-Atenea, nuestros demás descendientes están en otra dimensión-dice Donnie preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice asustada.

-Si, Cindy nos mando una carta con un video con los códigos de la dimensión donde fueron, iremos por ellos-dice Leo.

-Dios mío-dice Atenea asustada.

-¡OIGAN! ¡AYUDENME CON ESTA BEBE!-grita Raph desde la cocina.

-Vaya, al menos se donde esta Raph-dice Atenea un poco divertida

-Mona Lisa-dicen todos volteando a verla.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunta ella confundida.

-dime, ¿Quién es la que le dará un hijo?-pregunta Abril divertida.

Mona Lisa se levanta furiosa y va a la cocina.

-No se lo dieron para que practiquen ¿Verdad?-pregunta Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-No, Casey y yo a veces necesitamos un respiro-dice Abril divertida.

-Pero, los están haciendo sufrir para nada-dice Atenea divertida.

-Lo sabemos-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora sabremos quien fue quien le corto la cola al probre tigresito XD**

**Aun estan las votaciones abierta para ver a quien Rachel conoce primero: Abril o Karai**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	14. Muta Man

**Universo 2012**

-¡CHICOS, VENGAN A VER ESTO!-grita Donnie saliendo del Dojo y corriendo hacia su laboratorio.

-¡¿Qué pasa Donnie?!-pregunta Leo entrando con Raph y Aurora.

-¿Algo sobre el Kraang?-pregunta Raph.

-Chicos, mire lo que leyó el Maestro Splinter que lo impacto-dice Donnie mostrando el periódico.

-¿Es sobre algún mutante?-pregunta Leo.

-No, paso en Japón-contesta Donnie-escuche….

_**Extraño despertar del Monte Fuji**_

_**Según los testigos el Monte Fuji despertó de la nada y comeos a liberar una enorme energía que podía decirse que estaba a punto de liberar el mortal **_**Flujo piroclástico.**

-¿Qué es eso Donnie?-pregunta Raph confundido.

- Es una mezcla de gases volcánicos calientes, materiales sólidos calientes y aire atrapado, que se mueve a nivel del suelo y resulta de ciertos tipos de erupciones volcánicas. La velocidad de las coladas piroclásticas puede ser tan baja como 10-30 km/h o llegar a los 200. Las coladas piroclásticas pueden ser letales debido a su movimiento veloz y altas temperaturas, pudiendo quemar estructuras humanas y la vegetación_-_dice Donnie.

Sus hermanos lo miran confundidos.

-En pocas palabras, es una ola de humo ultra mega caliente que recorre los alrededores del volcán-dice Donnie.

-Ósea que son mortales-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Bastante, mi abuela Cindy es toda una experta en volcanes y eso que jamás trabajo en Vulcanología, me contó de una antigua ciudad de la antigua Roma que se llama Pompeya que se encuentra en Italia, fue enterrada por ese flujo piroclástico y toda la gente y animales fueron enterrados por ella y hasta hoy en día están congelados por las cenizas-dice Aurora.

**(Puede que haya pasado mil años pero les pido un minuto de silencio para todas las victimas que sufrieron por esa erupción)**

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunta Leo viendo a Donnie sorprendido.

-Jamás oí de Pompeya y dudo de gente congelada por las cenizas, pero regresemos a los del periódico-dice Donnie

**A los cinco minutos que despertó el humo y la lava que salía del volcán desaparecieron de la nada, los ****vulcanólogo****s han subido al Monte y dice que no hay rastro de lava o que acaba de despertarse.**

Donnie mira a sus hermanos y Aurora sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos

-Ok, eso es raro-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Es verdad, los volcanes no vuelven a dormirse de la nada y que no haya rastro de lava-dice Leo confundido.

-Es verdad, debieron de haber visto al Maestro Splinter cuando leyó esto, dijo que no podía creerlo y duda mucho que lo que paso fue algo natural-dice Donnie.

-Es verdad….a no se que-dice Aurora comenzando a sospechar de eso-_Que haya sido mi abuela-_piensa sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo Aurora?-pregunta Raph.

-No, nada-dice Aurora tranquila.

-Disculpen-dice Serling en la puerta del laboratorio-Pueden ir con su hermano a ver la televisión, quiere que ustedes vean algo.

-¿Por qué no la ves tú en nuestro lugar?-pregunta Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-No gracias, prefiero que me desmantelen primero-dice Serling yéndose.

-Se nota que no nos quiere-dice Raph.

-Bienvenido al club-dice Aurora divertida saliendo del laboratorio.

Los chicos se vieron y salieron del laboratorio y encontraron a Mikey viendo la televisión un programa que jamás habían visto en su vida, pero se veía viejo.

-¿Qué tontería de programa es ese?, es terrible-dice Raph.

-Terriblemente increíble-dice Mikey levantándose-encontré estas cintas en la basura.

-Cintas-dice Aurora confundida.

-Miren esto-dice mostrando una caja con una gran cantidad de cintas.

-Esto esta terrible, y se quejan de los Héroes Espaciales-dice Leo.

-¿Qué son Héroes Espaciales?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Pues es una excelente programa que…

-¡Ni lo pienses Leo! ¡No permitiré que eches a perder a Aurora con tu estupido programa!-dice Raph agarrando a Aurora.

-No es estupido-dice Leo enojado.

-Además Mikey, ese programa esta mal doblado, jamás vería un programa tan malo-dice Raph.

**10 minutos después.**

Los chicos estaban frente a la televisión con la boca abierta mientras que Aurora estaba sentada viéndolos divertido.

-Jamás Raph, y eso que tu y tus hermanos se sentaron ahí en tan solo quince segundos desde que lo dijiste-dice divertida.

-Así que ella es una princesa de un planeta completo ¡Genial!-dice Raph emocionado.

-Y también pilotea la pierna izquierda del robot ¡Genial!, pero fue el científico quien hizo el robot-dice Mikey.

-La historia tiene una trama complicada, cuatro estrellas-dice Donnie.

-Yo le doy dos-dice Aurora aburrida.

-Yo le doy cero-dice Serling pasando por ahí.

-Buena puntuación Serling-dice Aurora divertida

_-Mi princesa, quiero invitarla a una cena espacial, por favor, si-suplica el Dr. Blip_

_-¡Que! Yo con un debilucho como tu, ni por diez mi cristales-contesta la Princesa yéndose dejando a Dr. Blip con el corazón destrozado._

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-ríen todos menos Donnie y Aurora.

-Se parecen a ti y a Abril, amigo-dice Mikey divertido.

-¡Calor que no! este programa es una tontería, la trama no tiene sentido-contesta Donnie molesto mientras se alejaba-Voy al laboratorio.

-Yo también, me aburre ese programa-dice Aurora siguiendo a Donnie.

-Vaya, cualquier niño se interesaría por una caricatura-dice Mikey.

-Déjala, te recuerdo que Aurora no es una niña normal-dice Raph tranquilo.

Aurora entra al laboratorio y Donnie cierra la puerta para no oír a sus hermanos.

-Deberías ver ese programa-dice Donnie yéndose a la mesa donde tiene el mutágeno.

-Es aburrido, y estoy contigo, la trama no tiene sentido-dice Aurora sentándose en una silla-prometo no tocar nada.

-Jejeje a ti te creo, a Mikey no-dice Donnie acercándose donde esta las fotografías y agarra con mucha delicadeza una foto donde esta el y Abril en los columpios con el marco rosa con corazones.

-La extrañas, ¿Verdad?- pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-No tienes idea, pero… ¿Que soy yo para Abril?-pregunta Donnie con tristeza-Soy peor que un nerd, un monstruo, soy un total y completo mons….-no termina ya que ve que a Timothy viéndolo y recordando que el esta peor.

-¿Decías?-pregunta Aurora por Timothy.

-Lo siento Timothy-dice Donnie dándole palomitas.

-Yo digo que no te merece, después de todo lo que me contaste que hiciste por ella y por un accidente no quiere verte, vaya amiga-dice Aurora enojada.

-Tienes razón, pero debo entenderla que es nuestra… digo…. Mi culpa y la de mis hermanos que su papa haya mutado-dice Donnie dándose cuenta que casi la incluía en la culpa-Pero aun así-dice dejando la fotografía a la vista de Timothy y saca unos frascos-Debo de encontrar un antídoto, un Retro-Mutágeno y muy pronto podré curar a todas las victimas del mutágeno, ahora, veamos.

En ese momento Donnie suelta una gota de mutágeno en un frasco y rápidamente se congela y se rompe.

-¡Se congelo!-dice Donnie decepcionado-¡No!

-¡Wow!, buena creación, yo quiero ese poder-dice Aurora sonriendo-¡Quiero tener los poderes de la reina Elsa!

-No Aurora, yo planeaba hacer un Retro-Mutágeno, no algo que tenga que ver con hielo-dice Donnie enojado-Lo juro, algún día encontrare una cura-dice golpeando la mesa-y recuperare a Abril-dice yéndose.

-Tranquilo Donnie, se que lo harás-dice Aurora siguiéndolo

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que la boca de Timothy se acerca a la capsula abierta donde queda poco mutágeno, la mete y comienza a beberse el mutágeno que queda.

* * *

**Roosevelt High School**

-Podrías repetirme ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta Ryan confundido entrando a la escuela-Te recuerdo que tengo 24 y ya no tengo edad de venir a la escuela.

-Y yo 22 y tampoco tengo la edad, pero eso si, ¿donde Jocy se meteria para calmarse?-pregunta Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Pues iría un lugar donde haya ciencias, matemáticas y etc-contesta Ryan.

-Exacto-dice Jocy.

-Pero ella esta en edad para ir a la universidad-dice Ryan.

-Pero Amy aun tiene la edad de venir aquí y pasarse todo el día de compras-dice Venus divertida.

-Vaya, en eso tienes razón-dice Ryan divertido.

-Iré a hablar con el Director, tú recorre los alrededores-dice Venus.

Venus para por los detectores de metal y por suerte no detecto nada ya que sus Tessen están ocultos en su reloj, por suerte la oficina del Director se encuentra dando vuelta al pasillo a la izquierda.

-¡Escuchaste Jones!-se escucha la voz de un hombre enojado.

-Jones-dice sorprendida.

-Si Director, pasare Trigonometría y seguiré en el equipo-dice Casey saliendo de la oficina-Ya encontré a quien me tutee.

-Mas te vale jovencito, eres el mejor del equipo y las finales son prontos-dice el Director-Además no quiero que falte mas a clases, ya me entere que te saliste de la escuela la tercera hora.

-Tómelo por hecho Director-dice Casey yéndose.

-Adolescentes-dice el Director viéndolo alejarse.

-Eemmm, disculpe-dice Venus.

El Director voltea y cambia su rostro rápidamente.

-Buenos Días, bienvenida a la preparatoria Roosevelt**, **Director Andrews Sheffield a sus servicios-dice estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-Venus Dragomir Hamato-dice sonriendo.

-Que apellido tan raros, sin ofender-dice el Director.

-No importa-dice Venus tranquila.

-Bien ¿En que le puedo servir?-pregunta tranquilo.

-¿De casualidad, no habrá visto una pelirroja de casi mi estatura, piel blanca, ojos verdes y usa blusa morada y una chica rubia un poquito mas bajita que yo, ojos azules y que usa ropa cara?-pregunta preocupada.

-Mmmm, hay muchas con esas características, dígame sus nombres.

-Jocelyn Spacek y Amy Wilde-dice Venus sabiendo que Jocy es capaz de volver a usar ese apellido.

-No señorita, lo lamento-dice el Director.

-Bueno ¿Me permite recorrer la escuela y buscarlas?

-Como no, adelante-dice el Director.

-Gracias-dice Venus caminando.

Venus comienza a recorrer los pasillos y veía a tantos adolescentes en la zona y unos cuantos chicos chiflándole y diciéndole cosas.

-_Bien Venus, escuchaste el apellido Jones, posiblemente sea un primo y pariente de Casey porque no puede ser él es imposible-_piensa confundida-_Pero estamos en otra dimensión, así que todo es posible_

Al dar la vuelta por un pasillo choca contra Abril causando que se les caigan sus libros.

-Dios, en verdad lo siento-dice Venus ayudándola con sus libros.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-dice la Abril levantándose.

-Aquí tienes-dice Venus entregándoselo.

Abril se paraliza al verla que parecía que se convirtió en estatua.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-_No puede ser, ¿Qué hace Karai aquí fingiendo ser amable?, pero…esos ojos…son como los de Leo y ese cabello, Karai lo tiene extremadamente corto-_piensa sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo Venus preocupada.

-Emmm si, si estoy bien. Gracias-dice Abril tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Me alegro, aquí tienes-dice entregándole el ultimo libro.

Abril no dejaba de verla sorprendida lo que hizo que Venus se pusiera incomoda.

-B…Bueno, permiso-dice Venus incomoda a apunto de irse.

Abril aprovecha la oportunidad y le jala el cabello causando que Venus se detuviera y gritara de dolor.

-¡Oye!-dice Venus viéndola.

-Pero, creo que mis vendas se enredaron en tu cabello-dice Abril impactada.

-S…Si, creo que si-dice Venus confundida-bueno, buenos días-dice yéndose.

Abril se le queda viendo impactada y confundida por lo que paso.

-_No es Karai, nadie le crece el cabello tan rápido y además ella se mira mas grande ¿Quién será ella? Y ¿Por qué siento a Karai y a Leo dentro de ella?-_piensa confundida.

Venus caminaba por la escuela muy confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, no entendía porque esa muchacha le jalo el cabello.

-Venus.

Venus voltea y mira a Ryan acercándose.

-¿Tuviste éxito?-pregunta Venus preocupada.

-En encontrarlas no pero si me gane el odio de muchos chicos de esta escuela-dice Ryan divertido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

Ryan le muestra una hoja con un nombre y numero telefónico.

-El teléfono de una chica-dice Venus sorprendidos.

Ryan le muestra muchos mas sorprendiéndola más.

-El teléfono de unas quince chicas-dice Venus divertida.

-Si, algunos tienen mensajes como, salir conmigo, tener algo conmigo y otras que no deseo contarte-dice Ryan tirando todas las hojas a la basura-Lo lamento por las chicas pero yo tengo ojos para una.

-Reza que Rachel se fije en ti-dice Venus.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Venus, es importante para mi gracias-dice Ryan sarcástico.

-No creerás lo que me paso, escuche al director que le llamo a un muchacho Jones y una chica me jalo el cabello-dice Venus dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué te jalaría el cabello?-pregunta confundido.

-Ni idea, pero pude darme cuenta que ella que me miraba impactada y confundida-dice Venus confundida.

-Escucha, lo de Jones posiblemente un pariente de Casey y lo de la chica posiblemente se puso celosa por lo largo que tienes el cabello-dice Ryan.

-Posiblemente, pero estamos en otra dimensión y esta lleno de sorpresas-dice saliendo de la escuela.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Ryan siguiéndola.

* * *

Jocy pasaba cerca de la escuela pero podía sentir que alguien la seguía, casa vez que voltea no mira a nadie, pero aun así estaba alerta.

El Kraang se escondía cada vez que ella volteaba para que no sospechara pero no se daba cuenta que Amy lo seguía, vio que saco un aparato de su bolsillo lo cual la asusta y no duda en correr hacia él hasta tropezarse causando que el aparato y el libro se cayera.

-Ups, lo siento-dice Amy recogiéndolo.

Jocy voltea y los mira tirados en el suelo, suelta un fuerte suspiro y camina hacia ellos.

-Lo siento mucho señor, mi querida prima esta mal de la cabeza-dice Jocy enojada mientras la ayuda a levantarse-espero que este bien.

El Kraang solo la mira seriamente haciendo que Jocy tenga una mala espina de él.

-B…Bueno, que tenga buen día-dice Jocy alejándose rápidamente junto con Amy.

Kraang espera a que se alejen para sacar el aparato pero se da cuenta que no esta, pero recuerda de la chica que tropezó con el y camina a la dirección que fue ella pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina no las ve por ninguna parte.

Amy estaba arriba de un edificio tapándole la boca a Jocy quien con su telekinesis le quita la mano de la boca.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?! ¡Si quieres hacerme enojar te recuerdo lo que me ocurre si entro en estados negativos!-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos enojada.

-Claro que no quiero hacerte enojar, pero ese hombre fue uno con quien chocaste hace casi una hora o dos y tú ni en cuenta-dice Amy.

-¿Qué?-dice confundida.

-Si, ese hombre estaba junto a otro idéntico el, después empezaron a hablar extraño y ese se fue a avisar a alguien sobre ti y el otro con quien choque te estaba siguiendo-dice Amy.

-¿Cómo hablaban?

-Pues uno dijo _"Kraang ¿Viste a la forma de vida que choco con Kraang idéntica a la forma de vida Abril O'neil?"-_dice Amy imitando perfectamente la voz del Kraang.

-Abril-dice Jocy impactada.

-Si, y el otro dijo_ "Kraang si lo vio, pero también Kraang vio que sus ojos son idénticos a la de la tortuga conocida como Donatello_"-eso impacto aun mas a Jocy-_ "Kraang, tu síguela y ve el lugar donde los humanos llaman casa, yo iré a avisar al Kraang sobre esa forma de vida para ver si es la que tiene la misma energía mental que Kraang necesita" _ y ahí empezó a seguirte-dice Amy cruzando los brazos.

Jocy le da espalda aun impactada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Entonces los chicos ya conocen a Abril y a Casey…. Pero… si este Casey es solo un niño-dice Jocy confundida.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Nada, eso será para mas tarde-dice Jocy volteando a verla.

-Oye Jocy, si ellos pelean contra las Tortugas quiere decir que ellos ya salen a misiones a la superficie y pueden ayudarnos a volver a casa-dice Amy emocionada.

-No Amy, primero hay que estar segura porque una te recuerdo que estamos en otra dimensión y dos por lo que veo con esas cosas que dices que se llaman Kraang esta dimensión es distinta al nuestro y no queremos dañarlo-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Pero Jocy-dice Amy.

-¡Pero nada!-dice Jocy en tono severo-No tenemos idea de que tipo de dimensión estamos, no sabemos porque cambiamos físicamente, con que pasado nos estamos enfrentando y que Kraang o lo que sea son ellos.

-Esto puede responder a tus preguntas-dice Amy entregándole el aparato que robo del Kraang.

Jocy lo agarra sorprendida, saca un mini telescopio de su reloj y comienza a especificar el aparato que tiene forma de un celular, su mini telescopio tiene una visión de 3D para poder descubrir si hay algo mas en los aparatos que no sean normales, y este celular no es un celular cualquiera.

-Increíble-dice Jocy quitándose el Mini telescopio y sigue viendo el celular-esto no es celular, además tiene tecnología avanzada.

-¿Qué tan avanzada?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Ni idea, eso debo averiguarlo ¿Dónde esta Charles?-pregunta preocupada.

-¡Señorita Jocelyn! ¡Señorita Amy!-dice Charles aterrizando frente a ella.

-Charles ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Amy preocupada.

-Perdí la pista del otro sujeto que iba a avisarle al Kraang sobre usted señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles.

-No te preocupes Charles, Amy robo aparato y con esto sabremos que es-dice Jocy en tono serio-Vamos al hotel rápido, antes de que ellos nos sigan.

* * *

**En la noche**

-¡Booyakasha!-grita Mikey mientras patinaba por los techos de los edificios y haciendo sus grandiosas maniobras-Wow-dice deteniéndose.

Frente a él se encontraba una caja de pizza abierta con solo una rebanada intacta y en buenas condiciones.

-¡Hola! ¿Es de alguien esa rebanada? ¡Eeehhh!-pregunta esperando una respuesta pero no escucha ni ve a nadie-¡Entonces es mía!-dice patinando hacia ella.

Mientras se acerca varias sombras se acercan rápidamente hacia Mikey quien no se daba cuenta, cuando esta a punto de agarrar la pizza volta para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero al ver que no hay nadie tranquilo tratan de comer la pizza pero alguien lo ataca por la espalda y ese alguien resulta ser Leo.

-Auch ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunta Mikey enojado viendo como Leo se come la pizza.

-Eso fue un ataque cauteloso, y eso es lo que practicaremos en el entrenamiento de hoy-dice Leo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Mientras que los demás aparecían.

-No se vale, me atacaste por sorpresa-dice Mikey enojado.

-Es por eso que se llama cauteloso, genio-dice Raph

-En serio Mikey, una pizza abandonada en el techo-dice Aurora asqueada desde arriba de un tinaco.

-¿Por qué te comes una rebanada de pizza que esta en un techo?-pregunta Donnie quien estaba a lado del tinaco.

-Las pizzas de techo son unas de mis diez tipos de pizza preferidas-dice Mikey tranquilo

-Bueno, suficiente, la cautela tiene dos claves: desorientación y camuflaje ¿Entiendes?, Rapha y Mikey les toca-dice Leo.

-Yo no quiero hacer esto ¿Y tu Rapha?-pregunta Mikey.

No recibe respuesta se da cuenta que todos habían desaparecido.

-¡Rapha!-dice viendo para todos lados.

Mikey ve su patineta deteniéndose en su pie y no duda en recogerlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Raph atacándolo por detrás.

-¡Caparazón chino!-dice Raph.

-¡NNNNOOOOOOO!-grita Mikey aterrado-¡No es justo! ¡Eso ataques son bobos!

Aurora ve divertida la escena mientras que Donnie los mira aburrido y decide mejor irse, Aurora nota que se aleja y comienza a seguirlo.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Aurora siguiéndolo.

-Al parque, Abril siempre estudia a esta hora-dice Donnie.

-Pero ella no te quiere ver ¿Por qué iras ver si esta ahí?-pregunta preocupada.

-Quiero ver si esta bien, además… ¿Crees que seria muy raro si me presentara?-pregunta acercándose a la orilla donde se puede ver el parque.

-Yo quisiera ve….-No terminad e hablar ya que Donnie le cubre la boca y la obliga a agacharse con el.

-Ssshhhh-dice Donnie soltándola.

Ambos se acercan a la orilla y miran a Abril junto con un chico quien estaba en los columpios.

-Ahora ¿Dime como despejas la X?-pregunta Abril viendo el libro.

-Solo, excavas ¿No?, la X marca un punto-contesta Casey.

-¿Nunca has abierto este libro?-pregunta Abril tirando el libro de trigonometría.

-La escuela en realidad no es lo mío, cuando me gradúe voy a ser jugador de Hockey o un caza recompensas internacional-dice Casey tranquilo.

-_Casey Jones-_piensa Aurora sorprendida y emocionada de al fin encontrar a Casey Jones de esta dimensión.

Donnie sigue viendo atentamente lo que sucede.

-Son muy buenas opciones-dice Abril.

-Además ¿Quién quiere una vida normal? ¿No?-pregunta Casey divertido.

-_Ella tarado-_piensa Aurora divertida.

Abril agacha la vista al oír eso.

-No t muevas, tienes una mancha en la cara-dice Casey quitándosela.

Donnie siente que se rompe en pedazos al ver eso.

-¡Tiene una cita! ¡No puedo creerlo!-dice sin creerlo

-Donnie, tranquilo-dice Aurora.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo este cuando ella esta saliendo con un simple chico humano?-pregunta extremadamente celoso-¿Qué están diciendo?-dice bajando su cabeza para oír eso.

-D..Donnie-dice Aurora nerviosa,

Donnie se recarga tanto en la orilla que cae a un contenedor de basura que se cierra alertando a los jóvenes.

-Cuidado-dice Aurora con los ojos cerrado.

Donnie abre un poco el contenedor con los ojos que muestran celos.

-Esto… apesta-dice cerrando el contenedor con el adentro.

* * *

**-**Tengo hambre, no hemos comido nada desde medio día**-**dice Ryan apunto de desmayarse.

-Escuche un restaurante muy bueno por aquí cerca-dice Venus viendo alrededor-mira, ahí esta-dice corriendo hacia el restaurante.

-Bendito sea-dice Ryan con emoción.

Venus se detiene en una maquina que logra reconocer de inmediato y comienza a ver que puede comer.

-pizza gyoza, jamás escuche de el…. Pero creo que lo probare-dice al momento que pone la moneda y aplasta el botón donde sale la ficha-bien.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundido.

-Esta maquina es el menú, la tienen el Tokio solo que tu no te acuerdas-dice divertida-y le das esto al chef-dice mostrando la ficha.

-A, ya me acorde-dice viendo la maquina-creo que pediré esto-dice haciendo lo mismo que Venus-Pizza gyoza, suena apetitoso.

-Vamos-dice entrando al restaurante.

Entran al restaurante y en ese momento una familia sale del restaurante.

-Buenas noches-saluda Venus sentándose.

Murakami escucha esa voz que mas o menos se parece a alguien que hace meses ataco a Abril, pero siente que esa voz no representa ninguna amenaza, si no que representas paz y tranquilidad como la que siente con la tortuga que se llama Leo.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué les pudo servir?-pregunta acercándose a ellos.

Venus y Ryan dejan las fichas en la mesa y Murakami siente uno ficha y después la otra.

-¡Ah! Pizza Gyoza-dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Hai, onegai shi-dice Venus sonriendo.

Murkami asiente y comienza a cocinar.

-Algo me dice que es ciego-dice Ryan.

-Créeme que yo siento lo mismo. Pero no debemos juzgar a nadie y además los ciegos son mejores que los que ven-dice Venus tranquila.

Ryan asiente ya que una parte tiene razón.

En pocos minutos Murakami les entrega a ambos un plato de Pizza Gyoza.

Ambos se miran sorprendidos por el plato, agarran uno y comienzan a comerlo pero al sentir el sabor escuchan el coro de los ángeles.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esta delicioso!-dice Ryan comiendo.

-Es verdad, jamás comí algo tan delicioso en mi vida-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Me alegro que les guste, por cierto ¿Son nuevos por aquí?-pregunta Murakami tranquilo.

-Jejejeje si-dice Venus divertida ya que no se atrevía decirle la verdad.

Murakami puede sentir que más o menos dicen la verdad, pero no la forzaría a que se lo dijera.

-Por el tono de voz que tienen y que tu jovencita hablaras perfectamente japonés debo adivinar que son de ahí-dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Ella si, yo mas o menos porque solo viví hasta los doce años en Japón y ahora soy de China-dice Ryan.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-Bueno, ambos crecimos juntos se podría decir que somos como hermanos ya que prácticamente somos parientes-dice Venus tranquila.

-Dijiste que éramos primos-dice Ryan confundido.

-Ay Ryan, primos… hermanos muy poca diferencia-dice Venus divertida.

-Ryan ¿No es un nombre japonés?-dice Murakami confundido.

-Lo se, lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron cuando tenia un año, mi madre adoptiva que a pesar que era dura conmigo y quería que robara me cuido y me crío por cuatros hasta que murió y después una mujer de esa familia me adopto como su nieto-dice Ryan.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres y de tu madre adoptiva-dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-Tienes suerte, no todos los niños corren tu misma suerte de ser adoptados antes de que algo malo le pase por estar en la calle. Esa mujer tiene un buen corazón-dice Murakami.

-No tiene idea-dice Venus y Ryan al mismo tiempo en tono sarcástico aunque saben que en el fondo que es verdad.

-Por cierto, ¿Se enteraron del Monte Fuji?-pregunta Murakami sorprendido.

Ambos se miran confundidos al escuchar eso.

-No-contestan en unísono.

-Pues no me lo van a creer, el Monte hizo erupción y en poco tiempo se volvió a dormir sin provocar un desastre-dice Murakami.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible-dice Ryan confundido.

-Lo se, pero hay muchos testigos y videos que eso ocurrió, además…. Los vulcanólogos fueron a la cima y no encontraron rastro de que el Volcán despertó, esta como si jamás hubiera despertado-dice Murakami.

Ambos se miran sorprendidos ya que no es posible lo que estaban escuchando.

-Increíble-dice Venus sorprendida.

-Lo se, algo raro esta pasando porque acabo de escuchar en las noticias que poco después que ocurrió esta misteriosa erupción ha habido ataques a lugares sagrados y cárceles de todo Japón. Todos los japoneses están aterrados por lo que esta pasando-dice Murakami asustado.

Ambos se miran asustados al oír eso ya que se les hace demasiado familiar.

-¡Buenas noches Murakami!-saludan unos niños al entrar al restaurante junto con sus padres.

-Hola niños-dice Murakami yendo a atenderles dejando a ambos jóvenes asustados.

-V…Venus ¿Tu crees que sea?-pregunta Ryan asustado.

-Seguramente, solo hay una mujer en todos los universos y dimensiones que es capaz de hacer eso-dice Venus asustada-y nos puede sacar de aquí-dice un poco tranquila-debemos encontrar a los demás antes que ella.

* * *

**Guarida**

Al llegar a la guarida Donnie no hablo con nadie y nadie tenia idea de porque estaba tan de mal humor y del porque apestaba. Donnie rápidamente fue a darse un baño se metió al laboratorio para terminar de construir una caja de voz que permitirá a Timothy comunicarse.

-Donnie cálmate ya, posiblemente no haya sido una cita-dice Aurora tratando de que se callara.

-¡Ridículo, se estaba columpiando juntos! ¡Columpiando!-dice Donnie lleno de celos-Y luego ella lo miro a el-dice volteando a ver a Timothy-Puedes creerlo, le lanzo una mirada, algo así.

Donnie muestra una carita tierna y coqueta para después ponerse serio.

Timothy nada mas lo miraba mientras que Aurora se golpeaba la cabeza

-Donnie… ella jamás le puso esa mirada-dice cruzando los brazos.

Donnie suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo con el?-pregunta desesperado y Aurora estaba apunto de decir algo pero el no la deja-Ya se, porque es humano, por eso que gran cosa ¿Sabes cuantos humanos hay por ahí?-pregunta mientras se acerca a Timothy.

Donnie comienza a instalar la caja de Voz por la parte baja de la capsula donde esta Timothy.

-Casi termino con tu caja de Voz-dice conectándolo-¿Qué tal?

-Estoy… hablando Donnie-dice Timothy con una voz rara.

-¡Si, funciona! Jajajajaj -dice sonriendo-¿Quiero ver si el amigo de Abril puede hacer algo como eso?

-Ahí vamos de nuevo-dice Aurora.

-Me…agrada…a…Abril…Donnie-dice Timothy.

-Si, a mi también Pulverizador-dice Donnie regresando a la mesa donde coloca frascos y una capsula de mutágeno-Debo aceptarlos chicos, Abril jamás querrá volver a ser mi amiga, a ti te hubiera agradado Aurora.

Aurora lo mira con tristeza.

-Abril… amiga-dice Timothy.

-Donatello, hijo mío-dice el Maestro Splinter desde la puerta del laboratorio- quisiera hablar contigo.

-Eee… claro Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie levantándose.

-Aurora, ya se esta haciendo tarde, prepárate para dormir-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Claro Maestro Splinter-dice Aurora saliendo del laboratorio.

Todos salen del laboratorio dejando a Timothy solo con la foto y el Mutágeno frente a él y comienza a beberlo y después de bebérselo en unos minutos comienza a sentir un gran poder dentro de el, comienza a salir su acido y formar brazos y piernas, logra separarse de la pared que ha estado durante meses aburrido y escuchando conversaciones de los demás y se acerca a la mesa donde esta la foto de Abril.

-Debo… encontrar a Abril-dice Timothy agarrando la fotografía, destruye la pared.

Donnie entra al laboratorio corriendo junto con el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Timothy!-dice asustado al ver el agujero en la pared onde Timothy estaba-se fue.

* * *

**Superficie**

-No puedo creer que recorriéramos toda la ciudad en busca de herramienta para poder abrir ese aparato-dice Amy caminando por las calles con una bolsa.

-Disculpa, te recuerdo que encontramos en menos de una hora las herramientas, pero… ¡Tardamos todo el día por toda la ciudad para que tu vayas de compras!-dice Jocy apuntando a Charles ya que el tiene oculto las treinta bolsas de ropa que Amy compro.

-Perdón, pero si estaremos aquí un tiempo necesito mas ropa-dice Amy divertida.

-Amy, deja de estarte gastando el dinero en estas cosas que quien sabe cuanto tiempo aquí estaremos con esos Kraang-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Esta bien, tratare de no….

Amy no termina de hablar ya que mucha gente esta corriendo gritando aterrada.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-preguntan ambas corriendo hacia la dirección donde proviene el caos.

Ambas se detienen al ver a Timothy siendo golpeado por la policía.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundida.

Amy se da cuenta que algo llevaba Timothy pero se rompe al caer al suelo, el se enfurece y agarra el bastón táctico pr-24 y lo derrite asustándolo.

-Tontos humanos contra mi-dice furioso al momento que lanza a ambos cerca de su auto.

-Señoritas, debemos de huir ya que el material que esta hecho es de acido-dice Charles.

-Y se puede ver sus intestinos-dice Amy asqueada.

Timothy voltea y mira a Jocy.

-¡Abril!-dice emocionado acercándose a ella.

Jocy se aterra al ver como se acerca a ella.

-¡Y…Yo no se de que hablas! ¡Aléjate!-grita asustada.

-Póngase detrás de mi-dice Charles poniéndose frente a ella.

Timothy se detiene y la mira mejor.

-¡Tu no eres Abril! ¡¿Dónde esta Abril?!-pregunta furioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundida.

Amy se acerca donde esta la fotografía y mira impactada lo que acaba de ver, ve a Donnie de esta dimensión y puede ver que es exactamente igual a Jocy cuando es tortuga, además viendo a Donnie y Abril juntos puede ver que también Jocy es la combinación de ambos.

Pero había algo extraño, el marco es de rosa con corazones y solamente están Donnie y Abril en ella, eso se le hacia demasiado extraño.

-Aquí también están-dice Amy emocionada.

-Debo encontrar a Abril-dice Timothy corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunta Amy guardando la foto porque sabría que Jocy se la quitaría.

-No lo se, pero va detrás de Abril-dice Jocy asustada-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos detenerlo!-dice corriendo.

-¡Pero esa cosa es rápida!-dice Amy pero ya es tarde-¡Vamos Charles!-dice siguiendo a Jocy.

* * *

Donnie saltaba de edificio e edificio junto con sus hermanos y Aurora, Donnie les contó todo del porque Timothy se salio de la guarida.

-No me di cuenta, pero después de todo lo que le conté sobre Abril, Timothy salio a buscarla-dice Donnie.

-Acepto que expreses tus sentimientos a una niña, pero a una pila de viseras en un frasco-dice Raph.

-Oye, ambos son muy buenos escuchando-dice Donnie.

-Muchas gracias-dice Aurora agradecida.

-Insito Aurora, es muy tarde para que estés con nosotros y el Maestro Splinter te envío a dormir-dice Leo.

-Y perderme esto, no gracias-dice Aurora.

-Bien hecho Aurora-dice Mikey patinando cerca.

Leo no dice nada y saca su Tphone.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es?-pregunta Leo mientras trata de llamar a Abril con su T-phone.

-Obviamente no sabe la fuerza que tiene, podría lastimarla-dice Donnie preocupado.

-Su celular esta apagado, no hay forma de rastrear la señal-dice Leo.

-Tal vez podría estar en el parque, con alguien-dice molesto.

Sus hermanos se detienen de golpe y Mikey se cae de su patineta.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-pregunta Raph.

-Es que… tal vez Aurora y yo estábamos… siguiéndola-contesta nervioso.

-Espera, yo te seguía para que no estuvieras solo, pero jamás acorde con seguirla-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es tenebletastico-dice Mikey enojado.

-Muy bien, Abril esta en el parque o va camino a su casa Donnie y yo iremos al parque, ustedes dos a su casa-dice Leo-Aurora ¿Con quien quieres ir?

-Contigo y Donnie-contesta rápidamente.

-Bien-dice Leo yéndose con Donnie y Aurora al parque mientras que los demás se dirigían hacia la casa de Abril.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Abril estaba caminando justo debajo de ese edificio junto con Casey.

-En realidad no estudiamos juntos-dice Abril.

-Solo sabes estudias, aprende a relajarte, se un poco audaz-dice Casey divertido.

-Oye yo soy audaz, no tienes idea de las locuras que hago-dice Abril.

-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Eres olímpica de ciencias?-pregunta en tono burlon.

Abril sonríe al oír eso.

-Te gusta presionar botones, eh Jones ¿Qué tal si…

-¡JOCELYN!-grita Amy llamando la atención de ambos-Joce…-voltea y mira a Abril parada frente a ella.

Su instinto le decía que corriera ya que no quería dar explicaciones, además veía que ella es exactamente igual a Jocy excepto por los ojos aunque su corazón le decía que tenia que advertirle pero con algo diferente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-Mas o menos-dice Amy acercándose a ella-Mis zapatos son caros y no son para correr-dice cruzando los brazos-_Que tonta, olvide que puedo volar-_piensa furiosa-Oigan, no habrán visto un monstruo que…

-¡Abril!

Los tres voltean y miran a Timothy frente a ellos sonriendo.

-¡ESO!-grita Amy aterrada.

-El monstruo de Donnie-dice Abril sorprendida viendo como se acercaba-No puede pasar un mes sin que e ataque un mutante.

-_Acaso dijo…. el monstruo de Donnie-_piensa Amy sorprendida.

En ese momento Casey se pone frente a las dos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Sea lo que sea, eso es maldad pura y apacible-dice Casey emocionado-Yo me encargo preciosas

-¡Preciosas!-dicen las chicas en unísono.

-Tu, entrometido-dice furioso viendo a Casey pero fija su vista en Amy quien la reconoce-¡Tu! ¡Amiga de Abril falsa!

-Que miedo y asco-dice Amy asqueada.

-Creo que no le agradas-dice Abril viendo a Casey.

-Ni el a mi-dice Casey.

Timothy se lanza hacia ellos pero ellos se mueven causando que se estrelle contra un auto, Timothy escucha un ruido y voltea y mira a Casey en la basura.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Dame algo! ¡Si!-dice Casey viendo un tubo.

Timothy lo mete en el contenedor y lo avienta junto con el.

Pero después de tantas vueltas Casey logra salir y pone varios objetos frente a el, comienza a arrojarlos como si fuera disco de Hockey fácilmente y sin fallar.

-¡GOONGALA!-grita al momento de golpearlo.

Timothy lo golpea haciendo que se estrelle con la pared.

-Ahora, aplastarte-dice mientras se acerca a Casey

Pero algo lo golpea y resulta ser Abril con su tessen y Amy con su Nunchaku.

-¡Atrás monstruo!-dice Abril.

-¡COWABUNGA!-grita Amy lanzándose hacia él.

Ambas comienzan a golpearlo mientras que Casey lentamente recuperaba el sentido.

-Me agrada lo que veo.

Timothy retrocede asustado por Abril ya que no quiere lastimarla.

-Abril, amigo-dice Timothy nervioso.

-Amigo, tú fuiste quien ataco clase de anatomía mutante-dice Abril.

Entre ella, Amy y Casey comienzan a golpearlo, cuando Casey lo iba a golpear una vez mas Timothy agarra el tubo y lo derrite por la mitad furioso y después se lo regresa.

-Manos de acidas-dice sorprendido-¡Wow!

En ese momento Timothy lo golpea y antes de que Abril lo golpeara el lo golpea haciendo que caiga encimad e Amy.

-Abril-dice Timothy acercándose.

-Espero que estés cómoda-dice Amy adolorida mientras agarraba su bolsa.

-Lo siento-dice Abril levantándose.

Abril saca su Tessen dispuesta a defenderse pero ve como Casey arriba de su bicicleta va hacia ellas y las sube y pedalea rápidamente para sin que se caiga por limite de peso.

Timothy comienza a perseguirlos ya que no quieren que se lleven a Abril.

-¡PEDALEA MAS RAPIDO!-grita Abril asustada.

-¡No creo que tengas opción!-dice Amy asustada sujetándose de Casey y agarrando a Abril para que no se caiga.

-Siempre quise mujeres cerca de mí, los sueños se cumplen-dice Casey divertido.

Case esquivaba increíblemente todos los autos mientras que Timothy los tiraba mientras los perseguían rápidamente.

-Abril, Abril dile que se detenga-dice Timothy.

-Para ser algo tan grande, es muy rápido-dice Abril asustada a ver la mano de Timothy a pocos centímetros de ella.

-A ver si le gana a esto-dice Casey lanzándole lo que queda del tubo.

Le da en medio de los ojos de Timothy causando que se cayera y un camión lo atropellara lanzándolo más lejos.

-¡SI!-gritan Amy y Abril emocionada.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos!-dice Casey

-Excelente-dice Amy emocionada.

-¿Ambas están bien?-pregunta Casey tranquilo.

-Si, y tu emm…-dice Abril viendo a Amy.

-Amy, Amy Wilde-dice Amy sonriendo-Si, si estoy bien.

-Amy, jejeje tienes un tierno nombre-dice Abril sonriendo-_Ya paso que Jocy me matara-_piensa asustada

-Gracias.

-Yo soy Abril, Abril O'neil.

Y yo soy Casey, Casey Jones-dice Casey mientras seguía pedaleando.

-Un placer-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Oye Casey, será mejor que te detengas antes de que nos caigamos-dice Abril.

-Tienes razón-dice Casey deteniéndose con cuidado mientras que ambas se bajan con cuidado para no caerse.

-Será mejor que las lleve a sus casas, digo por seguridad-dice Casey.

-Gracias, mi casa esta a unas cuadras de aquí-dice Abril.

-Y yo vivo en un hotel-dice Amy.

-Un hotel, ¿Eres turista?-dice Casey divertido.

-Algo así-dice Amy divertida-Además estoy buscando a… a mi prima… bueno somos primas distantes porque nuestros Tatarabuelos eran hermanos pero nos criamos juntas y ella es mi hermana de corazón.

-A, ya entiendo-dice Casey ya que en realidad no entendió nada-¿Qué tal si llevamos a Abril primero a su casa y después te llevo al hotel donde te hospedas?

-Buena idea-dice Amy tranquila.

-Vamos, además hay que ir con cuidado, ese monstruo puede regresar-dice Abril viendo para todos lados.

-Ojala no, algo me dice que no podré dormir toda la noche después de ver tantos intestinos-dice Amy asqueada.

-Créeme, yo tampoco-dice Abril.

* * *

-Ok, en el parque no esta-dice Donnie yendo junto con Leo y Aurora a la casa de Abril-seguramente se fue a su casa.

-Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde-dice Leo.

-Pero ustedes me dijeron que ella entreno también Ninjutsu, seguro ella podrá contra él-dice Aurora.

-Podría, pero el problema es que ella solo entreno unos meses no como tu que eres una experta a pesar de tu edad al igual que ese niño-dice Leo.

-Además, si algo le pasa Abril juro que jamás me lo perdonare-dice Donnie desesperado.

-Oigan, sin ofender pero creo que están exagerando… piénselo ustedes me contaron como es Timothy y dudo mucho que el sea capaz de lastimar a alguien-dice Aurora tranquila.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchan los gritos de Mikey y Raph.

-¿Esos gritos son de?-dice Donnie nervioso.

Los tres correr hacia la dirección donde provino los gritos y encuentran a Timothy siendo arrojado dentro de un contenedor de basura y después acerca lentamente su mano soltando acido al rostro de Raph.

-¡Raph!-dice Aurora asustada.

Leo saca sus katanas y se lanza cortando la mano de Timothy antes de que tocara a Raph.

-Déjalo ir-dice Leo apuntándolo con su katana.

Timothy comienza a soltar acido del brazo donde le cortaron la mano quemando a un gatito mientras que Donnie y Aurora ayudan a Mikey a salir del contenedor de basura.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-Si, gracias-dice Mikey.

Leo lentamente camina hacia Timothy con su katana.

-¡NO!-dice Donnie parándose frente a Timothy- No le hagan daño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa cosa quiso derretirme la cara!-dice Raph furioso.

-Trata de que Abril vuelva a hacer nuestra amiga-dice Donnie.

-¡No! ¡Abril no amiga de tortugas! ¡Abril solo mi amiga!-dice Timothy molesto.

-¿Qué?, creí que quería recuperar a Abril para mi-dice Donnie mientras que los demás lo miran-digo… nosotros.

-Tortugas lastiman a Abril y a mi-dice Timothy mostrando su brazo mientras se regeneraba su mano-Quiero destruir tortugas.

Los chicos sacan sus armas preparados para atacar.

-Oye, pero Aurora ¿Qué hizo?, ella llego después de que Abril nos dejara-dice Mikey confundido.

-Aurora es tortuga, también lastima a Abril así que debo destruirla-dice Timothy furioso.

-Bien, pero si eso ocurre no te arrepientas cuando mi madre y mi abuela traten de matarte-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

Antes de que Timothy los atacara el mutágeno que bebió comenzó a agotarse causando que el se debilite.

-Energía…se…a…acaba-dice cayendo al suelo.

Los chicos se acercan y miran sus brazos y piernas descintradas como si fuera de globo.

-Si preguntan, no fueron mi madre ni mi abuela-dice Aurora.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Se le acabo el mutágeno, rápido hay que llevarlo al Tortumovil-dice Donnie.

Los chicos obedecen y lo suben al Tortumovil y dirigen su camino hacia la guarida.

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué llevamos a esta personalidad a la alcantarilla?-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Lo que hizo no fue su culpa, si no mía… se sentía solo, me oyó hablar sobre Abril y quiso un amigo-dice Donnie.

-Te digo, esta bien que expreses tus sentimientos a una niña, pero a esto-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Lo importantes es que su ADN puede servirnos para crear el Retro-Mutágeno, así podremos curar al papa de Abril-dice Donnie.

Aurora y Mikey bajan la vista y miran algo aterrador.

-¡Si es que no se bebe el mutágeno!-dice Aurora asustada.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen todos.

Timothy recupero sus fuerzas logrando salir del Tortumovil dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la casa de Abril.

Leo detiene le Tortumovil saliendo todos de ahí.

-¿Qué no estaba inconciente?-pregunta Raph enojado.

-Vamos a dividirnos-dice Leo.

-No tenemos que dividirnos, sabemos a donde va-dice Donnie.

-A la casa de Abril, es obvio-dice Aurora.

* * *

-No hay señales de horribles monstruos orgánicos-dice Casey viendo los alrededores.

-Thanks-dice Amy saliendo emocionada.

-¡Wow! ¡Estas llena de energía niña!-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Tengo 18, así que no soy una niña-dice Amy divertida y voltea y mira a Abril subiendo las escaleras-Así que ¿Aquí vives?

-Si-dice Abril tranquila.

-Oye, ¿Todas tus sesiones de estudios son así?-pregunta Casey.

-No tienes idea-dice Abril sin ánimos.

-¿Cunado es la siguiente cita?, para que me hables de ese abanico metálico que tienes-dice Casey.

-Cita, no te adelantes a las cosas Jones-dice Abril divertida.

-En realidad Casey, eso no es un abanico es un Tessen y lo usan las kunoichis ósea mujeres Ninjas-dice Amy tranquila.

-Si…. ¿C….Como lo sabes?-pregunta Abril nerviosa.

-Sencillo, mi Tatarabuelo era un Ninja, no un experto pero su hija mi bisabuela me contó todo sobre los Ninjas y sus armas por eso lo se-dice Amy tranquila ya que lo había planeado durante el camino.

-Así que ¿Tu vienes de familia Ninja?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Si, pero después de mi abuelo mi familia solo sabe lo necesario para defenderse pero no para ser Ninjas-dice Amy tranquila.

-Oye ¿Qué arma usaste ahí que también es de Ninja?-pregunta Casey interesado.

-Nunchakus-dice Amy divertida-_Como lo sospechaba, Abril si conoce a las tortugas pero Casey no…. Pero… que quiso decir que no puede pasar un mes sin que ningún mutante la ataque-_dice confundida

-_Nuchakus…. No se porque pero con lo energética que se mira que es esa chica, ese color de ojos y los Nunchakus es idéntica a Mikey-_piensa Abril sorprendida,

-Genial, dile a tu bisabuela que me hable mas de ellos-dice Casey emocionado.

-Ella…. Murió cuando tenía ocho-dice Amy con tristeza.

-Lo lamento-dice Casey apenado.

-No te preocupes-dice Amy tranquila.

Lo que los tres no sabían es que Timothy estaba en el callejón observándolos.

-Abril, voy por ti-dice decidido.

Antes de dar un paso las tortugas se paran frente a él con sus armas en la mano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas amigos?, a la casa de Abril-dice Raph.

-Manténgalo aquí, el novio de Abril no debe vernos-dice Leo.

Al escuchar eso Donnie arde celos y mira con odio a Leo por decir eso mientras que Aurora ríe nerviosa.

-Se atreven a desafiar a Mutan Man-dice al momento de atacarlo** (N/a: ahora será Mutan Man)**

-Entonces Casey ¿Otra sesión de estudios mañana?-pregunta Abril.

-Es posible-dice Casey-Vamos Amy, te llevare con tu "hermana de corazón"

-Chistoso-dice Amy divertida.

Abril mira a las tortugas atacando a Mutan Man y llevarlo al callejón mientras que Casey se prepara para irse con Amy por esa dirección.

-¡Esperen!-dicen Abril deteniéndolos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-No deben ir por ahí por… por los gases tóxicos, mejor váyanse por allá-dice volteándolos-es seguro ir por ahí.

-Lo que tú digas O'neil-dice Casey subiendo a la bicicleta mientras que Amy se sube detrás de él-Adiós.

-Adiós Abril-dice Amy.

Abril aprovecha que ya no se miran y se acerca el callejón donde encuentra una lucha entre mutantes.

-Sabia que tenían que ver en esto-dice enojada-Sigue caminando Abril, no es tu….-se detiene al escuchar un grito desconocido pero infantil en la lucha y ve a Aurorita luchando contra Mutan Man-¿E…Eso es una niña?-pregunta confundida.

Pero no continúa viendo ya que un bote de basura se dirige hacia ella y decide regresar a su casa olvidando instantáneamente vio a Aurora.

-¡A que no me atrapas!-dice Aurora esquivando los ataques.

-¡YUJU! ¡Manos grandes!-dice Mikey divertido.

-¡No le hagan daño! ¡Aléjenlo de la calle!-dice Donnie.

-Esas manos acidas con las que atacas son un poco rudas-dice Raph esquivándolo.

Mutan Man agarra y lo lanza a la calle haciéndolo explotar.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!-grita Mikey desde arriba de la capsula.

Mutan Man lo agarra tirándolo al suelo pero sin soltarlo, con la otra mano agarra a Raph y con su boca amarra a Leo quien quería atacarlo por detrás.

-¡Abril… es… mía!-dice Mutan Man estrellando a Mikey y Raph con sus caparazones.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo!-dice Donnie lanzándose hacia él.

Donnie le aplasta el tentáculo de la boca logrando que soltara a sus hermanos pero lo voltea a verlo furioso.

-¡Los voy, a destruir!-dice golpeando a Donnie estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Donnie!-dice Aurora corriendo hacia él.

-Destruiré a las tortugas, después a esos dos adolescentes entrometidos y después a la falsa Abril-dice Mutan Man furioso.

-Falsa Abril ¿De que hablas?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Donnie, no tenemos opción-dice Leo-lo que el pulveri… Timothy era, ya no es más.

-Pero si lo destruimos, no podré hacer el Retro-mutágeno… ¿Y que hay del papa del Abril?

-¿Qué hay de Abril?-pregunta Raph y Aurora al mismo tiempo.

Donnie mira Mutan Man dándose cuenta que tienen razón, si lo destruye no podrá encontrar la cura pero si lo deja ir ira tras Abril y la lastimara y eso no puede permitirlo.

-Ojala pudiera congelarlo como la Reina Elsa-dice Aurora ya que comenzaba a pensar que seria una buena idea usar sus poderes.

Al oír eso Donnie le dio una idea.

-Hay que distraerlo-dice Donnie decidido-Distracción y camuflaje.

Los chicos asientes y se esconden entre las sombras al estilo Ninja dejando a Mutan Man en el callejón buscándolos.

-Tortugas… irse-dice confundido.

Donnie se lleva a Aurora al Tortumovil y ambos se caen al entrar.

-¡Oye!-dice Aurora enojada.

-Dijiste que querías ser como la reina Elsa o lo que sea… ¿Ahora puedes hacerlo?-dice Donnie mostrando una capsula de mutágeno y un liquido que se le hacia demasiado familiar.

-¡Si!-dice Aurora emocionada agarrándolos

-_Espero que funcione-_piensa preocupado.

Aurora abre la capsula con cuidado y bajo la supervisión de Donnie, le añade una gota de ese liquido y hace que el mutágeno se vuelva mas azul y fría.

-Jijiji, listo-dice Aurora divertida-Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunta confundida.

-Ya lo veras-dice yéndose con la capsula.

-¡Espera!-dice siguiéndolo

Ambos vuelven al callejón y miran a Mutan Man golpeando diferente lugares donde se supone que están los chicos.

-¡Oye Timothy! ¡Mutágeno!-dice Donnie mostrándoselo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Aurora confundida-¿Qué estas….-no terminad e hablar ya que recuerda lo que paso en el laboratorio cuando se congelo el mutágeno-¡Si míralo!

Mutan Man voltea a verlos y al ver al mutágeno siente una gran sed y comienza a acercarse.

-Muy bien, acércate, acércate mas-dice Donnie retrocediendo con Aurora.

-¡Más Mutágeno!-dice corriendo hacia ellos.

Golpea a ambos estrellándolos contra la pared mientras que el mutágeno se encuentra frente a él.

-¡No! ¡No te lo bebas Timothy!-dice Donnie al momento que Mutan Man comienza a beberlo.

-¡ay no! ¡Otra vez no!-dice Mikey asustado.

Donnie mira con tristeza lo que estaba pasando. Mutan Man termina de beberlo pero comienza a sentir algo extremadamente diferente dentro de él. Comienza a sentir un intenso frío creciendo dentro de él que comienza a congelarlo.

-Donnie, algo esta mal-dice Mutan Man terminando congelado

-Lo siento Timothy-dice Donnie con tristeza.

Mutan Man trata de atacarlo pero se congela por completo.

Sus hermanos se paran a lado de él viendo a Mutan Man.

-Wow, buena maniobra Donnie. Muy científica-dice Leo sonriendo

-Si… muy científica-dice Donnie acercándose a Mutan Man-No te preocupes amigo, un dia… encontrare la cura.

-Esta bien Donnie, hiciste lo que era correcto, vámonos a casa-dice Raph.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, tu jamás has ido a la escuela-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Si eh ido, pero lo deje de niña-dice Amy tranquila.

-Amiga, te envidio porque yo hubiera deseado tener tu misma suerte-dice Casey divertido.

-Jijijiji todo el mundo me tiene envidia-dice divertida.

-Si, ya lo cre ¡CUIDADO!-grita deteniéndose ya que a la final de la cuadra una joven aparece en su camino y se detiene poco centímetros.

-Auch-dice Amy adolorida.

-¡Oye, fíjate don….-Casey no termina de hablar ya que reconoce a la joven frente a él-Hola pelirroja.

-Genial, tu otra vez-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Mundo pequeño-dice divertido.

-¡Jocelyn!-dice Amy corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Amy!-dice Jocy abrazándola-¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien… gracias-dice tranquila.

-Jocelyn ¿Así que ese es tu nombre?-pregunta Casey divertido.

Jocy lo mira enojada.

-¡Señorita Amy, me alegro que este bien!-dice Charles aliviado de verla.

-Bueno, viéndolas protegidas creo que mejor me voy-dice Casey preparándose para irse-nos vemos chicas-dice yéndose.

-¡Adiós Casey!-dice Amy despidiéndose-¿Estas bien Jocy?-pregunta preocupada.

-Amy… te gritaría todo lo que te mereces por separarte de Charles, pero estoy agotada… vámonos al hotel-dice Jocy subiéndose a la espalda de Charles.

-_De lo que me salve-_dice aliviada siguiéndola-_Pero… Si ese monstruo es de Donnie entonces… ¿Pudieron contra el?, porque eso espero-_piensa preocupada.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la sala viendo un capitulo de las cintas que trajo Mikey desde la basura, pero Donnie lo miraba sin interés y aun deprimido por lo que paso.

El Maestro Splinter quien regresaba después de llevar a dormir a Aurora mira a su hijo deprimido y decide acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo estas hijo mío?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado asustándolo.

-Sensei, cree un monstruo que pudo haber aplastado a la chica que me gusta ¿Cómo crees que me siento?, tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver-dice con tristeza.

-Abril tomo la decisión de alejarse de nosotros, debemos esperar a que quiera regresar-dice el Maestro Splinter

-¿Qué tal si nunca regresa?

-No pierdas la esperanza Donatello, como Aurora no pierde la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Donnie fija su vista en el programa.

_-Hay Dr. Blip me salvaste con tu y valiente inteligencia y eso lo adoro-dice la princesa agradecida_

_Se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla tantas veces que el Dr. Blip se queda petrificado mientras la imagen se congela mostrando el fin del capitulo._

-Si, siempre hay esperanza-dice Donnie recuperando la autoestima.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe al oír eso de su hijo.

-Maestro Splinter, ¿Hay esperanza de que estos niños algún día se porten bien y estén quietos?-pregunta Serling.

-Serling, eso seria un milagro-dice el Maestro Splinter yéndose al Dojo.

-Definitivamente lo es-dice Serling con tristeza.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey**

Rachel estaba en su cuarto viendo la fotografía de su hermano y en su otra mano tenia la foto de su hija con tristeza.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-dice guardando la foto de su hija y cerrando su guardapelo.

Uno de sus nuevos reclutas quien lo nombro Anaki entra a su habitación.

-Señorita Aleera, trajimos a una de las chicas que ordeno-dice Anaki.

Rachel sonríe con malicia al oír eso.

-Llévenla al Dojo, ahí ella y yo podremos hablar a gusto-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren saber quien es la que llevaron al castillo de Rachel esperen hasta el prox Chapter XD.**

**Si tienen ideas o sugerencias mándelas a mensajes personales ^^**

**Ya entre a clases así que no podré subir mis fics seguidamente :(, pero trátate de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias por sus reviews que son importantes para mí**

**Adiós!**


	15. La Visita de Rachel!

Rachel caminaba con un grupo de su clan hacia la puerta del Dojo (Donde es el salón principal)

-No quiero que nadie llame ni entre por cualquier cosas, si más de esos Kraang o esos Robopies se acercan quiero que ataquen y cuando termine con la chica los lleven ante mí-dice Rachel acercándose a la puerta del Dojo-¡Entendido!

-Si señorita Aleera-dicen todos mientras se alejan.

En ese momento el traje de Rachel se transforma en su traje de Kunoichi.

-Ahora a atender a mi invitada-dice abriendo la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra a su visita inconciente en medio del Dojo-Vaya, vaya-dice sonriendo con malicia al ver quien es-Abril O'neil jajajajaja que agradable sorpresa.

-Esta inconciente pero la traje tal como la pidió señorita-dice Kashani parado en la puerta del Dojo.

-Un momento-dice Rachel viéndola mejor dándose cuenta lo demasiado joven que Abril es- ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

-16

-¡16! ¡Es broma! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Los Kraang van por una niña!-pregunta sorprendida.

-A si es señorita Aleera-dice Kashani tranquilo- Y créame que atraparla fue demasiado fácil.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kashani saltaba de edificio e edificio buscando la casa de Abril con la dirección que logro conseguir gracias a la información de Kraang. _

_-Aquí es-dice Kashani parándose a un edificio frente a la casa de Abril-Ahora veré si esta porque si no tendré que planear una embosca…._

_-¡Esperen!_

_Kashani baja la vista y mira a Abril con dos adolescentes cerca de ella._

_-No deben ir por ahí por… por los gases tóxicos, mejor váyanse por allá-dice volteándolos-es seguro ir por ahí._

_-Lo que tú digas O'Neil-dice Casey subiendo a la bicicleta mientras que Amy se sube detrás de él-Adiós._

_-Adiós Abril-dice Amy._

_-Ahí esta, perfecto-dice viéndola._

_Abril aprovecha que ya no se miran y se acerca el callejón donde encuentra una lucha entre mutantes._

_-Sabia que tenían que ver en esto-dice enojada-Sigue caminando Abril, no es tu….-se detiene al escuchar un grito desconocido pero infantil en la lucha y ve a Aurorita luchando contra Mutan Man-¿E…Eso es una niña?-pregunta confundida._

_Pero no continúa viendo ya que un bote de basura se dirige hacia ella y decide regresar a su casa olvidando instantáneamente vio a Aurora._

_-¡Será mejor que entre a la ca….-No termina de hablar ya que Kashani aparece frente a ella._

_-Buenas noches jovencita-dice Kashani tranquilo_

_Abril mira que parece un Kraang pero es completamente distinto y habla mejor, el miedo la recorre y por un momento mira el callejón donde están los chicos pero como no quiere hablarles saca su Tessen._

_-¡Atrás Kr…._

_No termina de hablar ya que Kashani le da una buena bofetada desmayándola._

_-Fue sencillo-dice mientras se la lleva en su hombro._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-¿Una niña con los chicos?-pregunta Rachel confundida- ¿Viste a la niña?

-No señorita

-Vaya, seguramente sea Doble T o Atenea pero en niña en esta dimensión, si que esta llena de sorpresas-dice sonriendo con malicia-Bueno retírate y no nos molestes por nada del mundo porque las consecuencias será severas.

-Si señorita, con permiso-dice Kashani-por cierto-aquí tiene el arma de la chica-dice entregándole el tessen para después retirarse dejándolas solas.

Rachel abre el Tessen sorprendiéndose por la imagen.

-El clan del Loto Blanco ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-pregunta furiosa-Seguramente Venus te lo presto para que te defendieras-dice viendo a Abril-pero que raro… ella jamás presta su arma a nadie-dice confundida-bueno-tirándola frente a ella.

Rachel se acercó un poco para ver mejor a Abril tratando de comparar a la de su dimensión a quien conoce por las fotografías y porque Jocy es su viva imagen en su forma humana a excepción por lo ojos.

Rachel mira a Abril furiosa al ver como todos y más Donnie la miraban con tristeza.

-Bueno, sí que eres una niña pero ¿Que hace una niña como tú con una de las armas más poderosas de las Kunoichi? –Pregunta cruzando los brazos- creo que eso lo sabré pronto.

En ese momento una cubeta con agua aparece arriba de Abril y la moja la cabeza hasta despertarla.

-¡AAAAAA! ¡Esta helada!-dice temblando de frío.

-Buenos días, o talvez aun buenas noches-dice Rachel divertida.

Abril rápidamente voltea a verla pero la mira sorprendida al verla ya que es una mujer que jamás la había visto pero en el fondo siente que la vio antes pero no recuerda de donde, se parece un poco a Karai pero parecía mas grande, hermosa y fuerte.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dice viendo para todos lados-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mí?

Rachel ríe divertida al oír eso y comienza a caminar hacia ella pero Abril comienza a retroceder.

-Entiendo que no me conozca-dice parándose a unos metros frente a ella- Yo soy Aleera, lier de este clan y reina de la oscuridad.

-Así, pues yo soy Abril reina de la Trigonometría-dice Abril enojada.

-Trigonometría jajajajaja que buen chiste-dice divertida.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué fue lo que Destructor quiere?-pregunta molesta.

-Destructor, por favor no creas que todos los clanes están con él, mi clan es especial-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cómo se llama tu clan?

-Eso niña no te lo puedo decir aun, necesito que este clan se vuelva poderosa, más poderosa de lo que es ahora y dentro de poco lo sabrás-dice Rachel sonriendo.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunta Abril perdiendo más la paciencia.

-Sencillo, yo pedí que te trajeran-

-¿Tu?-pregunta Abril confundida-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero saber ¿Por qué el Kraang quiere a una niña como tú para dominar el mundo?-pregunta Rachel cruzando los brazos-Eres tan solo una niña.

-¿Si te lo digo… me dejaras ir?-pregunta Abril.

Rachel asiente tranquila.

-Según el Kraang yo tengo una energía mental poderosa que no tengo idea del porque la tengo-dice Abril con tal de irse.

-Energía mental, interesante-dice Rachel dándole la espalda-_Si Jocy lo descubre se pondrá como loca-_piensa divertida.

-Bien, ya te lo dije… ahora me voy-dice Abril.

-No te iras-dice Rachel volteando a verla-No te iras hasta que yo lo diga.

-¡Prometiste dejarme ir!-dice Abril molesta.

-Es cierto, pero… jamás te dije cuando te dejaría ir-dice Rachel divertida.

-Lo sabía, tú no tienes honor porque si lo tuvieras ya lo hubieras cumplido-dice Abril furiosa.

-En mi clan desde la época de mi abuelo cada quien crea su propio honor, esa es la regla creada por mi abuela. Yo cree mi honor y lo estoy cumpliendo- dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia-_Tal como mi abuela Cindy creo el suyo._

Abril la mira más furiosa, mira su Tessen tirando en el suelo y lo agarra rápidamente poniéndose en pose de combate.

Rachel enarca la ceja divertida viéndola porque podía ver lo débil que es y que no será ningún problema.

-Buena pose de combate y buen arma ya que la Tessen es muy poderosa, pero… en manos de una Kunoichi muy avanzada o que haya tenido aunque sea un año de entrenamiento, y por lo que veo tu ni llevas un año entrenando-dice Rachel divertida.

Abril comienza a recordar que mas o menos Karai le dijo lo mismo en su primera pelea, pero entreno lo suficiente para enfrentarse a una pelea Ninja.

-Pero si puedo contra ti-dice Abril molesta.

Rachel ríe divertida mientras camina unos pasos hacia ella.

-Inténtalo, te dejare golpearme-dice Rachel tranquila.

Abril se lanza contra ella con su tessen pero Rachel lo esquiva quitándoselo rápidamente, Abril voltea y se da cuenta que Rachel lo tiene y lo lanza lejos.

-Aun te falta-dice Rachel divertida

-_Es como Karai… pero más rápida, tranquilízate Abril… lograste vencerla en nuestra primera pelea así que puedes contra Aleera-_piensa Abril.

Abril se vuelve a poner en pose de combate y se lanza hacia Rachel tratando de golpearla pero ella lo esquiva rápido mientras ríe, aprovecha viendo que está lo suficientemente confiada para darle una patada, pero al hacerlo siente que golpea algo, levanta su vista y mira a Rachel bloqueando la patada con su mano.

-Enserio, una patada-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

Abril retrocede sorprendida viendo que ella es totalmente diferente a Karai.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras retrocedía un poco-pero aun así te dejare golpearme, vamos…. Inténtalo.

Abril la mira furiosa y se lanza hacia pero ve como la esquiva y siente un profundo dolor en un hombro derecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita adolorida mientras se agarra el hombro.

-Sí que te falta-dice Rachel parada a lado de ella-en cambio yo, soy muy poderosa.

Abril sigue soltando gritos de dolor mientras voltea a ver a Rachel.

-¿Q…Que… que me hicistes?-pregunta adolorida.

-Es una técnica inventada por mí y que pronto lo sabrás-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia-vamos… continuemos-dice mientras se acercaba más a Abril.

* * *

Donnie se despierta de golpe, respiraba rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aire mientras que su cuerpo está completamente sudado.

Comienza a recordar su sueño, soñó que Abril peleaba contra una desconocida Kunoichi que la lastiman causando que sus gritos de dolor lo despertaran. Fue el sueño más horrible que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Mira el reloj y ve que apenas son las dos de la mañana y decide levantarse e irse a la cocina por un poco de agua, al llegar encuentra a Mikey sentado en la mesa comiendo un pedazo de pizza que en realidad no le sorprende nada.

-Donnie ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido de verlo.

-Quizás eso deba preguntártelo a ti-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Pues…. Tenía hambre-dice Mikey divertido.

-Me di cuenta-dice Donnie sirviéndose agua.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Mikey preocupado al ver el estado de su hermano, se podía ver que había sudado mucho.

-Una pesadilla, no es nada-dice Donnie ya que quería borrarla para siempre de su mente.

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunta Mikey.

-No, no es nada… buenas noches-dice yéndose.

-Buenas noches hermano-dice Mikey viendo cómo se alejada-_Pobre, lo que sea que haya soñado debió de ser horrible._

Mikey le da un último mordisco a su pizza y saca un frasco con un líquido azul.

-Listo, ya comí y ahora-dice mientras se rociaba un poquito en su rostro- a convertirme en un súper mutante-dice sonriendo-Ya verán, mis hermanos al fin me respetaran.

Donnie entra a su cuarto y mira una foto de Abril en su escritorio, comienza a verla y acaricia cariñosamente la foto.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que algo malo te acaba de pasar Abril, ojala que no sea nada grave porque te juro que nunca me lo perdonaría-dice Donnie sintiendo como su corazón latía rápida e intranquilamente.

* * *

Abril trata de mover su brazo pero es imposible con tanto dolor. Abril retrocedía mientras que Rachel se acercaba más a ella, sabía que su tessen estaba del otro lado del Dojo pero veía tantas armas alrededor que sabía que podría tomar una de ellas. corre hacia donde esta una Naginata ya que ha visto muchísimas veces como Donnie la usa que piensa que podría usarla, pero al momento que la toca siente una enorme descarga eléctrica que la lanza lejos del arma.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! , ¿Creíste que será fácil tomar una de mis amadas armas?-pregunta divertida.

-Y ate divertiste demasiado conmigo ¿No crees?-pregunta Abril mientras se levantaba temblando demasiado por la descarga.

-No sé, eh estado demasiado tiempo aislada del mundo que ya ni me acuerdo cuando la diversión termina-dice Rachel furiosa al recordar su tiempo encerrada-Encerrada en esa habitación obligada por el ser que destruyo mi vida quitándome un ser que amaba demasiado, me lanzo una maldición-dice llena de odio mientras agarraba con fuerza su guardapelo-Y mis padres en vez de apoyarme me obligaba a que jamás abriera mi corazón…. Pero ahora ya puedo abrirlo-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Escucha, lamento mucho que te quitaran a no sé quién pero se nota por la forma que agarras ese guardapelo que de seguro te lo regalo… que lo amabas demasiado-dice Abril-pero ¿Yo que culpa tengo?

-No te culpo de nada niña, de nada…. Solo quiero ver porque el Kraang te quiere y que tan fuerte eres-dice Rachel tranquila.

-Pero ya lo viste, lo admito nunca acabe mi entrenamiento Ninja aunque apenas llevaba poco de haberla iniciado-dice Abril molesta- Es que no quiero volver a ese lugar porque vería a los chicos que…. que mutaron a mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Rachel sorprendida al oír eso-¿Mutaron a tu padre?

-Sí, se convirtió en un hombre murciélago y posiblemente jamás vuelva a mi lado-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Si tu estas así no quiero imaginarme a tu madre-dice Rachel.

-Mi madre…. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, ya ni me acuerdo de ella-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Wow… lo lamento mucho-dice Rachel con tristeza.

-Yo también perdis ere que me importan, no te creas la única que lo perdió todo-dice Abril.

Rachel la mira furiosa al oír eso.

-Perdiste a tu madre cuando eras pequeña y no te acuerdas de ella y perdiste a tu padre mutado pero no está muerto-dice con ira acercándose a ella mientras que Abril retrocede asustada-Yo lo perdí de verdad, a él lo mataron frente a mí y nadie me lo podrá regresar-dice agarrándola del cuello-Y no me creo nada-dice lanzándola al otro lado del Dojo-Yo lo unico que se y lo mas obvio es que yo soy libre al fin, puedo abrir realmente mi corazon y nada ni nadie podrá quitármelo-dice sonriendo.

Abril trata de levantarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que al fin tienes tu libertad y abrir realmente tu corazon?-pregunta Abril confundida con lo que Rachel dijo.

Rachel ríe divertida al oír eso.

-¡Clan!-dice Rachel al mismo tiempo que chasquea los dedos.

En un segundo un grupo de su clan aparece detrás de ella, Abril retrocede asustada ya que vio que son los robots del Kraang pero podía ver que son realmente diferentes, y podía ver que estaban bajo un poder mental ya que se veían realmente diferentes.

-Clan, voy a contarle a esta chica lo que quiero decir sobre la libertad y quiero que lo escuchen-dice Rachel con malicia.

En ese momento el Dojo comienza a iluminarse completamente tornándose negro completamente, Abril se asusta al ver oscuro el lugar mientras que unas luces comenzaban a iluminar lentamente el Dojo y una ilumina a Rachel sonriendo con malicia.

_Por años estuve encerrada,  
por doce años sin salir de ahí, _

Abril se sorprende al oír los números de años que estuvo encerrada.

_todo comenzó con esa muerte;  
me quito lo que yo más amaba… _

Agarra fuertemente su guardapelo.

_Yo antes era una niña normal  
me gustaba la creatividad,  
pero aun así mis padres me ordenaban,  
¡Y no me dejaban abrir mi corazón! _

Dice mientras las luces se apagaban y aparece Rachel atrás de Abril asustándola.

_A pesar que estuve encerrada en ese cuarto,  
cree una poderosa y bella habilidad.  
Pero aun así no podía ser libre, _

_-_¿Pero dijiste que tú misma te encerraste? –pregunta Abril confundida

-Pero yo no quise encerrar mi corazón-dice Rachel furiosa haciendo que Abril retrocediera.

_Después de ese encierro,_  
_tengo mi recompensa_  
_lo que yo siempre soñé,_  
_y por fin puede obtener._  
_¡Libertad!_

En ese momento el lugar se ilumina mostrando a su Kraang con armas en la mano parados detrás de Rachel.

_Nosotros seguimos, y obedecemos, _  
_ de una señorita más poderosa del mundo. _

_ Ya era hora que yo lidere_  
_ y que nadie me diga que hacer._

En ese momento aparece una cuchilla en su mano sorprendiendo a Abril ya que no recuerda haberlo visto.

_Por fin abro realmente mi corazón,_  
_y de mi maldición pude al fin escapar._  
_Por fin yo soy realmente libre,_  
_es lo único que debo decir._

Abril se sorprende a ver como el Kraang la obedece y son realmente fieles a ella.

_Ya estoy lista para el golpe del siglo.  
Lista ya para un acto genial.  
Tengo el poder,_

_Sobrepasare los limites  
Y siempre seré, como el me decía _

_Se buena chica, también la más mala y cruel_  
_y eso siempre lo seré_  
_y mis sueños al fin llegaron,_  
_¡Libertad!_

Kashani y Zero dan un paso al frente

_Por fin ella abrió realmente su corazón,  
¡Libertad!_

En ese momento las luces se apagan y vuelven a prenderse pero el Dojo ya no había nadie más que Rachel y Abril y la miraba impactada.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-pregunta Rachel cruzando los brazos.

-Los padres dan órdenes para hacernos adultos de bien, no porque seamos sus esclavos-dice Abril.

-Para no fue así-dice Rachel molesta-ellos no me dejaban ser libre, pero al fin lo soy y ¡Nada ni nadie podrá quitármelo!

-Pero si obedeces a ese ser que te quitaron.

-Porque él era mi mejor amigo, el me decía que sea una buena chica y también la más mala y cruel del mundo y lo más importante… siempre hay que abrir el corazón-dice Rachel con tristeza.

Abril la mira con tristeza ya que puede ver un profundo dolor, sufrimiento e ira en los ojos de Rachel

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy-dice Rachel acercándose a ella mientras que Abril trata inútilmente de retroceder-Bueno Abril fue un placer haberte conocido pero-dice agarrándola de los cabellos- más te vale que no le digas a nadie de nuestro encuentro, porque si lo hacer no creo que quieras la cara llena de cicatrices-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Abril asiente aterrada al escuchar eso ya que tiene suficiente con el Kraang.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y recuerda…cuidado-dice al momento que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

Abril se impacta a verle los ojos pero Rachel la golpea tan fuerte en la cabeza que termina inconsciente.

Rachel vuelve a tocar los puntos que lastimo a Abril para acomodarle los huesos.

-¡Kashani!

Kashani rápidamente entra al Dojo.

-Iremos a dejar a esta niña a su casa para que me guíes-dice Rachel mientras lleva a Abril en su hombro.

-Si señorita Aleera-dice Kashani haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Viktor!

Viktor entra y se pone a lado de Kashani.

-Señorita.

-Dígale a todos que vigilen el castillo, dejaremos a esta niña su casa…. Y creo que pasare el día en New York, un poquito de turismo en u lugar donde nadie me conoce me haría bien, si hay algún problema a un Kraang o un Robopie se acerca al castillo hágamelo saber-dice Rachel.

Viktor asiente y se retira.

Rachel agarra el Tessen de Abril y lo guarda.

-Vámonos.

* * *

**Dimensión 2003**

Donnie y Cody trabajaban en la maquina sin detenerse y asegurándose seguir perfectamente las instrucciones de los planos.

-Chicos-dice Topaz usando una bata acercándose a ellos-Ya son las cuatro de la mañana, no creen que deberían descansar-pregunta preocupada.

-No podemos cuñada, necesitamos terminar esta máquina-dice Donnie.

-Sí, debemos hacer…-Cody no termina ya que suelta un fuerte bosteza.

-Pero han estado así todo el día, deben descansar aunque sea un poco para que puedan construir mejor esta máquina-dice Topaz preocupada.

-Es que….no tenemos idea de donde podrían estar, posiblemente podrían estar en otra dimensión donde exista un Destructor pero al que nosotros teníamos-dice Donnie.

-Te recuerdo que yo jamás lo conocí-dice Topaz.

-Yo lo conocí un poco y escuche todas las historias sobre él, y déjame decirte que si da algo de miedo o mejor dicho mucho-dice Cody temblando.

-Por cómo te pusiste, te creo-dice Topaz nerviosa.

Atenea sale de la habitación de Leo ya que se la ofreció mientras que él duerme en el suelo y se encuentran con ellos en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí a esta hora?-pregunta Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-Pues Cody y yo decidimos traer la maquina a mi laboratorio para poder terminar de construirla-dice Donnie cansado.

-Yo bien porque vi la luz encendida y les digo que se vayan a dormir-dice Topaz preocupada y agotada.

-Necesitan dormir-dice Atenea acercándose también-Donnie y Cody, a dormir.

-Pero hermanita-dice Donnie soltando un bostezo.

-Si no te duermes, le mostrare a Cody lo que hicistes en la boda-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Donnie suelta las herramientas aterrado de recordar la humillación que sufrió ese día.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno chicos… buenas noches-dice Donnie corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Tú también Cody, a dormir-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno-dice de mala gana- buenas noches-dice yéndose.

-Buenas noches-dice Atenea.

-Buenas noches-dice Topaz viendo como Cody entra al cuarto de huéspedes- Se nota que están angustiados.

-No tienes idea, yo tengo suerte que ninguno de mis descendientes hayan ido a otra dimensión ay que viven en mi dimensión con Usagi pero aun así…. Ellos también son mi descendencia y también estoy angustiada-dice Atenea-Imagínate, vengo a visitarlos para que me digan que ellos están en otra dimensión en que sabe dónde.

-Me dijeron que existe demasiadas dimensiones que sería difícil encontrarlos-dice Topaz preocupada.

-No pierdas la esperanza, mira te acuerdas lo que Mikey te conto lo que los chicos tardaron e hicieron todo para recuperarme-dice Atenea con tristeza al recordarlo.

-Si-dice Topaz.

-Entonces también los rescataremos-dice Atenea tranquila-Animo Topaz que pronto los encontraremos sanos y salvo, en especial a Rachel por su enfermedad.

-Tienes razón-dice Topaz tranquila.

-Bueno, entonces vete que aún es temprano-dice Atenea.

-Buenas noches-dice Topaz yéndose a su habitación.

-Buenas noches-dice Atenea apagando la luz del laboratorio.

Al ver que Topaz se encerró en su cuarto ella se dirige al de Leo para dormir, Cody y Donnie vieron que no hay moros en la costa y corren hacia el laboratorio y al prender las luces encuentran a Atenea parada frente a la maquina observándolos con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ambos bajan la vista nerviosos.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-susurra Cody.

-Créeme… todos nos preguntamos lo mismo-susurra Donnie.

-Tienen mucho que aprender jóvenes jedáis-dice Atenea divertida-¡A dormir!

Ambos asienten y lentamente se dirigen hacia sus cuartos.

-Niños- dice Atenea apagando la luz del laboratorio para después irse a dormir

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

**Tokio, Japón**

-Vaya, vaya…. El último encierro de mi querido amigo fue hace tres años-dice Cindy viendo los datos de la policía de estados Unidos por internet-Pero ¿Dónde demonios estas?-pregunta desesperada-El último lugar que fuiste según los datos es a New York y ya no hay ningún rastro de ti-dice confundida.

Cindy deja la computadora en la mesa y se acerca a la ventana por un poco de aire.

-Pero aun siento tu presencia, aun sigues convida-dice sonriendo con malicia-pero diferente…. Como un mutante-dice divertida-Jajajaja mutaste maldito miserable-dice mientras se acostaba en la cama-ni creas que mutado no iré a verte, deseo volver a verte y que me pagues el dinero que me debes porque de no ser porque te preste una cantidad para que no te mataran estarías pudriéndote.

Levanta su mano y una lumbre comienza a envolverla sin quemarla.

-Además, a mí me debes lealtad ya que te enseñe unos movimientos para que te protegieras hace nueve años y así no me pidieras más dinero prestado-dice sonriendo con malicia-Espero llegar y ver que tu lealtad hacia mi siga intacta.

* * *

**New York**

Rachel se encuentra en la sala de Abril viendo por la ventana como la calle comenzaba a iluminarse a las seis de la mañana.

Había aprovechado que estaba por primera vez en una casa de alguien del pasado y comienza a pasear por el lugar viendo con mucho detalle cada rincón de la casa.

Abril se encontraba acostada en el sillón tapada con una cobija que Rachel encontró en ahí.

-Señorita Aleera, ya está amaneciendo y hemos estado aqui parados por casi tres horas-dice Kashani.

-Lo sé-dice Rachel volteando a ver a Abril- cuando despierte solamente creerá que fue un sueño-dice tranquila.

-Seguramente lo creerá-dice Kashani.

-Kashani regresa al castillo, yo pasare el día en la ciudad-dice Rachel mientras que su traje se convertía en ropa norma: Blusa roja como la sangre, pantalón negro y botas negras.

-Si señorita Aleera-dice Kashani saliendo por la puerta.

Rachel se dirigía hacia la puerta pero una fotografía de los padres de Abril junto con Abril siendo una tierna bebita.

-Fuiste víctima de perder a tu madre, Venus y Junior perdieron a su padre pero el niño jamás lo conoció, tú y el tienen eso en común-dice Rachel tranquila.

Rachel sale de la casa y comienza a caminar tranquilamente por la calle dirigiéndose al centro un rato ya que sabe que a estas horas todo está cerrado.

-Bueno, a conocer este New York-dice sonriendo tranquila-Espero que Daxos me traiga a Karai en la noche-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como vieron, la ganadora fue Abril XD **

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter donde Aurora conocerá a Rahzar del universo 2012**

**¿Cómo creerán la reacción de Aurora cuando lo vea?**

**Si tienen ideas o sugerencia envíenlas por mensajes personales.**

**Canción basada: * Listos Ya* del Rey Leon  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	16. Mikey se Llena de Acné!

Aurorita estaba sentada en su cama viendo la única fotografía que ella tiene de su tío R iku junto con su madre cuando tenía 10 años que se tomaron un mes antes de la muerte de su tío. A pesar de que jamás lo conoció su mama le conto mucho sobre él que llego a quererlo y le da demasiada tristeza de que jamás lo haya conocido ni hablado con él.

Al igual que le llego a tomar cariño hacia Riku también le llego a tener un profundo odio y rencor hacia el responsable de la muerte de su tío, que haya hecho que su madre entre en una profunda depresión y llegara a pensar que tiene una maldición de la muerta y el responsable de que su familia haya sufrido por tantos años y aún siguen sufriendo: Rahzar.

-Tío Riku, acabo de ver la fecha y me di cuenta que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y olvide el pastel y preparar todo para festejarlo aunque sea tu y yo, perdóname-dice soltando una lagrima.

Mira al pequeña versión de su madre con esa sonrisa que ni siquiera ella ha podido conocer.

-Mama_-_dice mientras acaricia la foto.

Aurorita escucha unos ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, llena de curiosidad deja la foto en la cama, sale de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la cocina y al llegar se encuentra con algo realmente chistoso: Leo, Raph y Donnie tratando de hacer el desayuno.

-Quedo demasiado tostado Donnie-dice Leo mientras se levanta y se dirigía hacia la estufa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-Estamos preparando el desayuno-dice Raph dejando un vaso frente a él- Jugo de naranja, hecho al momento-dice al momento que lanza dos naranja, les atraviesa sus sais y comienza a lanzar el líquido a cualquier parte menos al vaso.

-Oye Raph, se supone que debe caer al vaso-dice Aurora divertida.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Donnie ya que el jugo le cayó en los ojos.

-Y no a los ojos de Donnie-dice Aurora cerrando los ojos.

-¡ME ARDE, ME ARDE!-grita Donnie mientras corría para todos lados.

Donnie choca contra Leo que estaba a punto de romper los huevos frente a la cazuela y los huevos caen rompiéndose encima de Raph.

Aurora se cubre la boca para evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada por las tonterías que hacen.

-Donnie, te dije revueltos-dice Raph mientras se caían los huevos de su cara.

-Se nota que no saben absolutamente nada sobre cocinar-dice Aurora mientras continuaba conteniendo la risa.

-Ya te diste cuenta, no puedo creer que la energía de Serling se haya agotado cuando le pedimos que nos hiciera el desayuno-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos-Ahora se está cargando como un celular.

-_En realidad fingió ya que yo le di energía ayer antes de dormirme_-piensa Aurora divertida cruzando los brazos-Aunque….-viendo la cocina destrozada-ustedes sí que son buenos para esto.

-¿Ya vieron?, este lugar es un desastre-dice Leo sorprendido viendo la cocina.

-Sí, Mikey siempre hace el desayuno ¿Dónde está?-pregunta Raph molesto- ¡MIKEY! ¡MIKEY LEVANTATE!

-Creo que se desveló mucho a noche, lo encontré aquí comiendo pizza-dice Donnie.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Me dio sed y vine a la cocina por un poco de agua-dice Donnie-_Y porque esa horrible pesadilla me despertó._

_-¡_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡SOY UN MUTANTE!-se escucha los gritos de Mikey desde su habitación aterrado.

-¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta?-pregunta Leo.

Mikey aparece aterrado.

-¡Chicos! ¡Mírenme! ¡Estoy cubierto de tortu-espinillas!-dice Mikey con la cara llena de acné.

-¡WOW!-dice Aurora impactada.

¡iuc!-dicen los chicos asqueados.

-Hablando de acné de caparazón-dice Raph retrocediendo mientras que Mikey se acercaba-Parece chimichanga verde.

No te preocupes Mikey, seguramente es parte de ser adolescente-dice Leo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Aurora asustada por lo que le podría pasar cuando sea adolescente.

-¿Tú las has tenido?-pregunta Mikey.

-Yo no-contesta rápidamente.

-¿Y tú mama Aurora? ¿Tambien las tuvo?-pregunta Mikey viéndola.

-No que yo sepa-contesta cruzando los brazos-_Espero que no_-piensa nerviosa.

-Esperen chicos, esto puede ser serio-dice Donnie sacando su Tphone.

Minutos más tarde los chicos se encuentran en el laboratorio de Donnie mientras el continuaba escaneando a Mikey con su Tphone.

-Muy bien Mikey, lo bueno es que las espinillas no van a dolerte y lo más importante es que no impedirá de que nos hagas el desayuno-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Es un alivio-dice Mikey sarcástico.

-Debiste de haber visto a tus hermanos hace diez minutos-dice Aurora divertida.

-Pero lo malo es que seguirán saliendo en todo el cuerpo-dice Donnie-y saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo-dice con tono aterrador.

-A Jejejejeje ¿Y luego desaparecerán en un par de horas no?-pregunta Mikey nervioso.

-No, luego todo tu cuerpo mutara y se convertirá en una enorme y terrible ¡Espinilla!-dice Donnie.

_¡Espinilla!_

_¡Espinilla!_

_¡Espinilla!_

Mikey escucha esa palabra mil veces por su mente mientras se imagina en esa forma mientras que una mano gigante lo revienta.

-¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita aterrado corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Los chicos miraban sorprendido la puerta del laboratorio escuchando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Era necesario eso?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Iré a hablar con el-dice Raph dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Mikey.

-Y…. ¿Después de esa mutación se le pasara?-pregunta Aurora asustada.

-Espero que sí, porque si le paso eso a Mikey no quiero que me pase a mi-dice Donnie.

-Ni a mí, ¿Tienen idea de lo trabajo que me cuesta mantener este hermoso rostro y cuerpo?-pregunta Leo orgulloso.

-Si Leo, eres un imán para las chicas-dice Donnie sarcástico.

-¡LARGATE!-grita Mikey desde su cuarto.

Raph entra al laboratorio.

-Lo intente, iré a despertar a Serling y que nos haga el desayuno antes de que nos veamos a comer gusanos y algas-dice Raph asqueado.

-¡SERLING!-grita Aurora aterrada corriendo hacia Serling.

-Algo me dice que ella no quiere gusanos y algas-dice Leo.

-¿Quién quiere comer eso?-pregunta Donnie asqueado.

* * *

Abril lentamente abre los ojos y siente un fuerte calambre en su hombro.

-Dios, que me pa-Abril mira alrededor recordando lo que paso anoche y ve que está en su casa acostada en el sillón-¿Pero… cómo?-pregunta confundida-debió de haber sido un sueño-dice levantándose y viendo la hora-por suerte hoy es sábado-dice aliviada.

Abril va hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y mientras se secaba con la toalla se mira al espejo recordando su ¨sueño¨

_**Flash Back**_

_-Buena pose de combate y buen arma ya que la Tessen es muy poderosa, pero… en manos de una Kunoichi muy avanzada o que haya tenido aunque sea un año de entrenamiento, y por lo que veo tu ni llevas un año entrenando-dice Rachel divertida._

_Abril comienza a recordar que más o menos Karai le dijo lo mismo en su primera pelea, pero entreno lo suficiente para enfrentarse a una pelea Ninja._

_-Pero si puedo contra ti-dice Abril molesta._

_Rachel ríe divertida mientras camina unos pasos hacia ella._

_-Inténtalo, te dejare golpearme-dice Rachel tranquila._

_Abril se lanza contra ella con su tessen pero Rachel lo esquiva quitándoselo rápidamente, Abril voltea y se da cuenta que Rachel lo tiene y lo lanza lejos._

_-Aun te falta-dice Rachel divertida_

_-Es como Karai… pero más rápida, tranquilízate Abril… lograste vencerla en nuestra primera pelea así que puedes contra Aleera-piensa Abril._

_Abril se vuelve a poner en pose de combate y se lanza hacia Rachel tratando de golpearla pero ella lo esquiva rápido mientras ríe, aprovecha viendo que está lo suficientemente confiada para darle una patada, pero al hacerlo siente que golpea algo, levanta su vista y mira a Rachel bloqueando la patada con su mano._

_-Enserio, una patada-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia._

_Abril retrocede sorprendida viendo que ella es totalmente diferente a Karai._

_-Bien, ahora es mi turno-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras retrocedía un poco-pero aun así te dejare golpearme, vamos…. Inténtalo._

_Abril la mira furiosa y se lanza hacia pero ve como la esquiva y siente un profundo dolor en un hombro derecho._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita adolorida mientras se agarra el hombro._

_-Sí que te falta-dice Rachel parada a lado de ella-en cambio yo, soy muy poderosa_.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Vaya, pero que extraño sueño tuve-dice Abril sorprendida-justamente donde… Aleera me golpeo es donde tengo el calambre-dice sobándose el hombro-aunque tiene razón-dice sentándose con tristeza-aun me falta para poder pelear como un Ninja.

Abril ve su Tessen en la mesa y recuerda muy bien cuando el Maestro Splinter se lo dio.

_-_Como lo extraño Maestro Splinter, pero no puedo ir a la guarida sin que tenga que ver a esos chicos_-_dice Abril con odio-no puedo.

Agarra su Tessen y se va a su cuarto para cambiarse.

* * *

-Vaya, Serling si saber cocinar-dice Raph saliendo de la cocina satisfecho.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, tienen suerte que no haya encontrado veneno para tortugas-dice Serling yéndose.

-Oigan ¿Qué hicimos para que Serling nos odie?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Ustedes nada, es que ustedes le recuerda a unos chicos que le hicieron la vida imposible-dice Aurora tranquila con una charola con el desayuno.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Leo.

-Es para Mikey, como no salió a desayunar es justo que le llevemos algo-dice tranquila.

-Oigan es cierto, Mikey no desayuno con nosotros-dice Leo.

-Según el Maestro Splinter a él le paso y aun así siguió con su vida-dice Donnie.

-Seguramente sigue molesto por las cosas que le dije-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

Sus hermanos lo miran molesto.

-Eso explica todo, recuerda que Mikey es el más sensible de nosotros-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Esa parte siempre me tiene clara-dice Raph.

-Que sea la última vez que lo haces-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Aunque dudo que lo cumplas, muy bien iremos a su cuarto, te disculparas con él y Aurora le dará su desayuno a las doce de la tarde-dice Leo.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la puerta del cuarto de Mikey y Leo comienza a tocar.

-¡LARGUENSE!-grita Mikey.

-Mikey cálmate, no es tan malo como crees-dice Leo- Y Rapha prometió no volverse a burlar de ti.

Leo le hace la señal a Raph y él se acerca a la puerta.

-Así es, lamento haberte dicho costra de Pan cake, cara de ojo, godzilla y….. ¡Vamos ya sal de ahí!-dice golpeando la puerta.

-Todo eso se te ocurrió en tan poco tiempo-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-¡No saldré! ¡No mientras este cubierto de espinillas llena de cieno!-dice Mikey alterado.

-Técnicamente están cubiertas de grasa y cebo que es más asqueroso que el cieno-dice Donnie asqueando a todos.

-¿Era necesario saber eso?-pregunta Aurora asqueada.

-Eso no ayuda Donnie, pero gracias. Mikey-dice Leo tocando la puerta.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Estoy muy feo para ser Ninja! ¡Me quedare aquí encerrado, para siempre!-dice Mikey con tristeza.

Los chicos se miran preocupados, sueltan un fuerte suspiro y se alejan dejando a Aurora con la charola.

-Mikey, escucha…. Se lo que se siente querer estar encerrado todo el tiempo-dice preocupada-_Lo sé por mi mam_a-piensa con tristeza- Pero no puedes morirte de hambre.

-¡No quiero salir Aurora!-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-No te obligare que salgas, pero si te obligare a comer-dice Aurora dejando la charola en el suelo-aquí te dejo la comida-dice yéndose.

Tan pronto como Aurora se fue Mikey abre la puerta y agarra rápidamente la charola antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

* * *

**Days Hotel Broadway**

**Restaurante**

-…. y así fue como los conocí-dice Amy terminando de contar la historia omitiendo la parte de la fotografía.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo Amy, muy enojada-dice Jocy.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-¿Cómo que porque?, te encontraste con Casey Jones y para colmo también te encontraste con Abril ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si ella me también me hubiera visto? ¡Hubiera sido un apocalipsis!-dice enojada causando que todos los vasos del restaurante se rompieran causando un alboroto en los clientes.

-Señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles nervioso.

-Ya se-dice Jocy tranquilizándose-esta dimensión está causando que entre en estados negativos siempre.

-Posiblemente sea por tanto estrés de que estemos en otra dimensión-dice Amy.

-Si puede ser-dice Jocy-entonces…. ¿Ese monstruo es de Donnie?-pregunta sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, es lo que oí de Abril-dice Amy-pero… ella lo dijo en un tono como de enojo porque dijo ¨No puede pasar un mes sin que me ataque un mutante¨-dice imitándola.

Jocy escucha sorprendida lo que dijo.

-Seguramente ella está peleada con las tortugas-dice Charles.

-Espero que no-dice Jocy preocupada-lo que yo espero es que los chicos lo hayan atrapado.

-Además Jocy, tu también fuiste a buscarla si no mal recuerdo-dice Amy cruzando los brazos.

-Pero no iba a dejar que me viera, hubiera usado mi poder para salvarla-dice Jocy.

-Ayudarla de lejos… en eso tienes razón-dice Amy.

-Muy bien, recapitulemos las cosas: ese monstruo es de Donnie, por la forma curiosa que tiene Casey con las cosas Ninjas está claro que no conoce a los chicos, Abril está enojada con ellos y que todos son aun unos adolescentes-dice Jocy cruzando los brazos.

-Y olvidaste al Kraang-dice Amy.

-Y el Kraang persigue a Abril-dice Jocy.

-Por cierto ¿Ya vieron ese extraño celular que le robe al quien te perseguía?-pregunta Amy curiosa.

-En realidad sí, mientras tú dormías Charles y yo comenzamos a investigar ese ¨celular¨ y déjame decirte que su tecnología es un poquito avanzada al de nuestra época pero puedo con ello-dice Jocy tranquila-además, con esa tecnología podemos ir a casa.

-¡YUPI!-dice Amy emocionada.

-Pero necesitamos más de esa tecnología-dice Charles.

-Y ¿Por qué no la consiguen?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Porque acabamos de descubrir descubrimos que ellos utilizan una especie de campo para evitar que la extraña energía de su tecnología sea detectada y es por eso que Charles no los a detectado-dice Jocy-pero con la tecnología que robamos yo creo que para mañana o dos días Charles podrá detectarlos-dice sonriendo orgullosa.

-Eres toda una genio-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Lo sé-dice Jocy orgullosa.

-Peor antes de irnos a casa ¿conoceremos a los chicos de aquí?-pregunta emocionada.

-No Amy-dice Jocy en tono serio.

Amy baja la vista con tristeza.

-Bueno ya terminamos de desayunar ¿Recuerda que pasara hoy?-pregunta Jocy sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasara?-pregunta Amy sin ánimo.

-Hoy te van a hacer una prueba para ver si eres diga para cantar y aparecer en un video musical con Wisin-dice Jocy sonriendo.

-¡Enserio!-dice Amy emocionada- ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Vamos!-dice saliendo del restaurante jalando a Jocy.

-Ya paso que ella gano-dice Charles siguiéndolas.

* * *

Rachel estaba en el puerto viendo el mar tranquilamente tratando de tranquilizarse después de estar tanto tiempo en el bosque un poco de la brisa del mar no le haría nada.

Además recordó gracias a un periódico que es el cumpleaños de su hermano, con tristeza de saber que no planeo nada pensó que ver el mar que era algo que le gustaba a su hermano le haría bien.

-No es un cumpleaños como te lo planee Riku, pero…. –dice abriendo su guardapelo-Feliz cumpleaños hermanito-acariciando la foto-Ojala estuvieras aquí disfrutándolo conmigo.

De pronto siente un ligero mareo, desde que llego a esta dimensión ella no había tenido problemas con los mareos y dolores, saca su medicina y se la toma antes de que empeore sintiéndose poco a poco mejor.

-_Justamente cuando creí que ya no tendría que tomarme esta medicina-_piensa molesta-_Aunque al menos no fueron los dolores._

-¿Entonces aún no saben el por qué el volcán de Japón despertó y se durmió así como si nada en tan solo dos minutos?-pregunta una chica cerca de Rachel.

-No aun no, el volcán esta como si nada como si jamás hubiera despertad-dice otra chica sorprendida.

Eso llamo mucho la atención de Rachel.

-Disculpen-ambas chicas voltean a verla-Perdón, las escuche hablar del Monte Fuji que es el volcán de Japón, es que mi abuela está de vacaciones ahí y quiero saber ¿Que paso?

-Ese volcán despertó de la nada causando una gran explosión y después todo el humo que salía de ahí desapareció de la nada y el volcán esta como si jamás hubiera despertado-dice una de las chicas.

-Los volcanólogos aún desconocen lo que paso-dice la otra chica.

-Esperen, dice que ese volcán esta como si jamás hubiera despertado-dice Rachel sorprendida.

Las chicas asienten.

-Y eso no es todo, en una cárcel de Japón encontraron prisioneros y policías totalmente pálidos pero aún con vida y al día siguiente volvieron a la normalidad, dijeron que fue una mujer los ataco sin piedad y como nadie les creyó mandaron a todos a un manicomio-dice una de las chicas.

-Y que muchos lugares sagrados fueron destruidos-dice la otra chica-que miedo, muchos turistas se están yendo de Japón.

Rachel retrocede asustada lo que acaba de escuchar.

-_Abuela-_piensa asustada-gracias-dice yéndose.

Rachel saca su comunicador que creo para contactar a su clan y en la pantalla apareció Kashani.

-Señorita Aleera.

-Escuchen, manténgase alerta por si acaso aparece una mujer que puede crear fuego alrededor de ella, no la ataquen…. Ella es alguien del clan-dice Rachel.

-Entendido señorita-dice Kashani al momento que Rachel cuelga.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí abuela?-pregunta furiosa-No permitiré que me quites mi libertad.

-¡Mira hermanita! ¡Qué bonita estatua!-grita una niña llamando la atención de Rachel y ve a una niña de seis años con un adolescente de quince.

-Si hermanita, mírala-dice su hermano cargándola-Mañana te prometo que de regalo de cumpleaños te llevare.

-¡Sí!-dice emocionada.

Rachel mira la escena recordando un momento de su vida con su hermano.

_**Flash Back**_

_**2097**_

_-¡A Hawái!-dice Rachel de emocionada._

_-Si hermanita, como pasado maña es tu cumpleaños tu regalo será un viaje a Hawái para que veas esos famosos volcanes-dice Riku sonriendo._

_-¡Sí! ¡Y tomare muchas fotografías!-dice Rachel emocionada._

_-Todas las que quieras hermanita-dice Riku cargándola._

_-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo-dice Rachel abrazándolo._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Rachel comienza a soltar lágrimas al recordar esos momentos.

-Y aun así sigues siéndolo-dice Rachel llorando.

* * *

**En la noche**

-No puedo creerlo, te dieron el trabajo-dice Jocy sin creerlo.

-Y pensar que antes la consideraban una niña-dice Charles divertido.

-Pues ya ven que no, conseguir el papel y fue demasiado fácil para mí-dice Amy orgullosa con un papel en la mano-ahora necesito aprenderme esta canción de memoria.

-Se nota-dice Jocy divertida-Pero tú eres una experta en eso, pero recuerda que la tecnología de este tiempo es muy diferente al nuestro.

-Ya se Jocy, tendré toda la paciencia que tenga-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Lo sé, porque estarás haciendo lo que más te gusta-dice Jocy sonriendo.

Amy ríe divertida al oír eso, pero se detiene frente a una oscura iglesia que ella había visto en su vida.

-Vaya, pero miren que iglesia-dice Jocy sorprendida.

-Da miedo-dice Amy asustada.

-Y tengo una mala impresión de ese lugar, vámonos-dice Jocy agarrando a Amy.

-Tengo hambre-dice Amy tratando de olvidar la iglesia.

-Jejejeje ok, iremos al hotel y ahí comeremos-dice Jocy tranquila.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia la cual en realidad es el cuartel del Pie Karai estaba sentada en el trono de su padre mientras que dos Robopies estaban cada lado como haciendo guarida mientras que Junior estaba oculto en alguna parte cuidando también de Karai, ella estaba esperando aburrida cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos mutantes que deseaba ver.

-¡Wow, un perro y un pez mutante… creo que esto me está gustando-dice Junior emocionado-Un momento ¿Los peces tienen piernas?-pregunta confundido.

-Bradford Xever, pasen-dice Karai.

Ambos entran pero la puerta se cierra atrapando la cola de Bradford causando que el caiga al agua.

Junior se cubre la boca para contener la risa.

-Me impresionas, de Ninja cauteloso a un perro idiota-dice Xever en tono burlón.

-Detesto este cuerpo torpe, daría lo que fuera por volver a ser humano-dice Bradford molesto saliendo del agua.

-No tengo todo el día-dice Karai.

-No te acostumbres Karai, Destructor es el único que merece ese trono-dice Xever.

-_Yo lo dudo-_piensa Junior mientras vuela hacia ella creyendo que se puede mostrar.

Ambos miran a Junior flotando a lado de Karai mientras que ella le sonríe

-¡Otra tortuga!-dice Bradford furioso.

-Una tortuga que vuela, imposible-dice Xever sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido?-pregunta Junior divertido flotando a lado de Karai.

-Ggrrrr, primero cuatro tortugas y ahora un molesto niño idéntico al líder y con poderes-dice Bradford queriendo lanzarse hacia el niño.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Bradford, este niño es un nuevo miembro del Clan así que quiero que lo respeten-dice Karai.

-¿Destructor te dejo que integraras a ese niño al clan?-pregunta Xever no muy convencido.

-Papa me dejo a cargo mientras que él está en Japón ¿Recuerdas?-pregunta Karai cruzando los brazos- O aprender a respetarnos o te cortare tu robo piernas y las tirare a la alcantarilla ¿Entendiste?

Xever solo aparta su vista molesto.

-Son robóticas, con razón se me hizo raro verte con ellas-dice Junior divertido.

-Debiste haberlo visto cuando se las construían-dice Bradford divertido ganándose una mirada de odio de Xever.

-Silencio, escuchen necesito de alguien que le de mantenimiento a mis Robopies, alguien cuya lealtad pueda comprar, alguien que sea fácilmente intimidado, alguien como…

-Baxter Stockman-dice Xever.

-Stinkman-dice Bradford furioso-Ese cretino trato de destruirnos ¿Sería capaz de…

-Stockman es perfecto-dice Karai- ¿Creen poder encargarse de eso?

-Déjenos a nosotros, jefa-dice Xever yéndose junto con Bradford.

-¿Trato de destruirlos?-pregunta Junior sorprendido sentándose en el trono.

-Sí, no sé como pero debió de ser fuerte para que le tengan tanto odio-dice Karai volteando a verlo-¿Estas cómodo Junior?

-¿Quién es Junior? ¡Yo soy Destructor!-dice Junior tratando de imitar la voz de Destructor.

Karai se cubre la boca para no reír de carcajada ya que ella hace rato antes de llamar a Bradford y Xever fingió ser Destructor.

-Perdón padre-dice Karai bajando del trono y arrodillándose frente a él-Le pido disculpas.

-¿Qué sea la última vez que lo hagas?-dice Junior cruzando los brazos-Tengo un plan para destruir a las Tortugas pero necesito que tu vayas y averigües primero lo que planean

Karai baja la vista soltando una ligera risa ya que se imagina a Destructor del tamaño de Junior.

-Karai, ya sabes que hacer-dice Junior imitando a Destructor.

-Jejejeje, si padre-dice Karai divertida.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-Ambos comienzan a reír de carcajada.

* * *

Aurora estaba sola en la cocina, que está un poco destruida, comiendo un pedazo de pizza mientras continuaba viendo la fotografía de su tío y de su madre.

-¿No te cansas de ver esa foto?-pregunta Serling en la entrada de la cocina.

-No, es lo único que tengo para ver a mi tío aparte del guardapelo de mi madre-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedes tenerle tanto amor a alguien que jamás has conocido?-pregunta Serling sorprendido.

-Mi mama me ha contado tantas cosas sobre él que…. que lo llegue a querer-dice con tristeza-lo mataron frente a ella y hasta ahora no lo ha podido superar, se encerró en ese cuarto y apenas sale de ese cuarto por mí.

-La decisión de haberse encerrado es únicamente de tu madre, estoy contigo…. Rachel ha sufrido en su vida, es cierto que me cae mal y le tengo miedo pero jamás le deseo nada malo a nadie-dice Serling con tristeza.

-¿Tú crees que ella este bien?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-Jejeje, tu mama es muy poderosa, no tanto como tu abuela, pero ya verás que muy pronto ella volverá a tu lado-dice Serling sonriendo.

-Serling, gracias-dice Aurora sonriendo- ¿Qué te prometio el Maestro Splinter para que me consolaras?

-Hará que Donnie construya una televisión para ver a gusto mis telenovelas-dice Serling.

-Eso creí-dice Aurora tranquila comiendo el último pedazo de pizza-bueno-dice guardando la foto y dejando el plato en el lavaplatos-iré a ver televisión.

Aurora sale y se encuentra a Mikey parado recibiendo burlas de Raph.

-¡Raphael!-dice el Maestro Splinter parado tras de él- No deberías mofarte con la apariencia de alguien, solo piensa como reaccionaria la gente ante la tuya.

-No entiendo eso-dice Aurora confundida.

-Tiene razón Maestro Splinter, perdón Mikey-dice Raph arrepentido.

Mikey se sienta con tristeza.

-Sáqueme del equipo Maestro Splinter, no puedo ser un Ninja con apariencia de pepinillo-dice Mikey.

-¿Y porque no?, yo no permito que mi apariencia me afecte-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

-Ni yo la mía, me siento contenta con mi forma-dice Aurora tranquila.

-Pues no, porque a los viejos no les interesa su apariencia, o su olor-dice Mikey.

El Maestro Splinter lo mira seriamente mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, Mikey lo mira nervioso y comienza a silbar ante la vista de todos.

-Hijo mío, percibo que hay algo que quieres decirnos-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no hice nada!-dice Mikey nervioso.

Todos lo miran sabiendo que es mentira haciendo que Mikey se ponga más nervioso.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo descubrieron!-dice Mikey levantándose-Es que…. rocié un poco de mutageno… en mi piel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio! ¡¿Por qué?!-preguntan sus hermanos furioso.

-Para ser mejor, más frio ¿entienden?, ustedes todo el tiempo me tratan como si fuera un tonto-dice Mikey enojado- Así que encontré frasco en el laboratorio, la etiqueta dice que te mantiene súper frio de actitud-dice mostrando un frasco que dice ¨Súper Cool¨

-No, dice que debe mantenerse súper frio –dice Donnie volteando un poco el frasco mostrando la oración completa ¨Súper Cooled¨-¡De temperatura!, es un lote rechazado de Retro-Mutageno Mikey ¡Es peligroso!-dice enojado.

-¡Pudiste haber puesto una etiqueta más clara!-dice Mikey enojado.

Donnie le acerca el frasco y lo voltea mostrando una cantidad de etiquetas que decían: _Peligro, veneno, no tocar, Mikey no me comas._

-No esta tan claro-dice Mikey enojado.

-Al laboratorio-dice Donnie jalando a Mikey por la parte de atrás de su bandana.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-dice Mikey.

-Y eso que Aurora es más pequeña que él y no lo toco-dice el maestro Splinter.

-En realidad Jejeje ni sabia que existía-dice Aurora nerviosa mientras corría hacia el laboratorio.

El Maestro Splinter ve como sus hijos y Aurora entran al laboratorio, aprovecha para ir donde esta Serling en la cocina arreglándola.

-Serling ¿Ya sabes que tiene Aurora?-pregunta preocupado.

-En realidad no mucho, pero está relacionado con su tío-dice Serling guardando los trastes.

-¿Su tío?-pregunta confundido,

-Sí, su tío… el por qué no lo sé, eso le tendrá que preguntar a la niña ella es la única que le puede responder-dice Serling.

El Maestro Splinter ve que tiene razón, la única que le puede dar respuesta es Aurora.

Se dirige al laboratorio de Donnie y encuentra a todos cerca de él mientras que Donnie teclea su computadora.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ellos.

-Estamos esperando los resultados de sangre Maestro Splinter-dice Leo.

De pronto la pantalla se muestra símbolos que representan peligro.

-Ay no-dice Donnie impactado.

-Por favor dime que es un buen ay no-suplica Mikey.

-Es un ay no terrible-contesta Donnie- De acuerdo con las muestras de sangre, el mutageno de tu sistema es inestable, te quedan tan solo tres horas antes que…

-¡¿Antes de que?! ¡¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar?!-pregunta Leo asustado.

-Sí, ve al grano-dice Aurora asustada.

-Oigan ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunta Serling entrando al laboratorio.

-En término científicos, hará boom-dice Donnie.

-¡VOY A ESTALLAR!-grita Mikey aterrado.

-Como una masiva explosión de –dice Donnie.

-iuc-dice Leo, Aurora y Raph asqueados.

Mikey no soportaba tanto terror que se imagina el mismo estallando y se desmaya.

-De una vez les digo, no limpiare nada-dice Serling aterrado y asqueado.

-Pero ahora que se lo que causo esto, creo que podre crear un antídoto con la muestra-dice viendo el frasco.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Te quiero hermano!-dice Mikey abrazándolo

-Está bien, ya, ya déjame-dice Donnie asqueado quitándolo.

-Pues empieza de inmediato-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Aunque me falte un instrumento clave, un centrifuga molecular será la solución-dice Donnie.

-No hay problema, el dinero no es obstáculo-dice Mikey tranquilo y poco después corre hacia Leo-Leo ¿Me prestas dinero?

Leo rueda los ojos.

-El único lugar donde eh visto esa centrifuga molecular es en el TCRI-dice Donnie.

-Hicimos estallar ese lugar cuando acabamos con el Kraang-dice Raph- ¿Qué pudo quedar?

-Mejor hay que ir a ver, vamos-dice Leo seguido por sus hermanos.

-Yo no iré-dice Aurora desanimada.

-los chicos se detienen al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No iré, no me siento bien-dice Aurora.

-¿Pero qué dices?, yo estoy peor-dice Mikey apuntando sus espinillas.

-Enserio chicos, no puedo-dice Aurora con tristeza.

Los chicos la miran preocupado y miran al Maestro Splinter y el asienten.

-Muy bien Aurorita, no tardamos-dice Leo saliendo de la guarida junto con sus hermanos.

Aurora lentamente camina hacia su cuarto pero el Maestro Splinter se para frente a ella.

-Pequeña ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter poniéndose a su altura.

-Nada

-Has estado triste la mayor parte del día ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta preocupado.

-En serio, no tengo nada-dice con tristeza.

-No tendrá que ver con tu tío ¿Verdad?-Aurora levanta su vista sorprendida-Serling solo me dijo que tu Tío es el motivo que estas triste ¿Quieres decirme porque?

Aurora baja su vista con tristeza.

-Es que…. hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Tío y se me olvido…. Jamás me había pasado estoy y se supone que es uno de los días más importantes del año y no planee nada-dice soltando unas lágrimas.

-Pequeña-dice secándole las lágrimas-Tu tío no te culpara de nada, además como sabremos ¿Dónde está?

-Mi tío Riku… lo mataron cuando…. cuando mi mama era niña-dice Aurora con tristeza sorprendiendo al Maestro Splinter-Lo mataron frente a ella destruyendo su vida.

-Dios mío, Aurorita cuanto lo siento-dice el Maestro Splinter abrazándola.

-Mama y yo siempre hacemos un pastel del sabor chocolate que es favorito de mi tío, solo ella, mi amigo Ryan, mi abuela Cindy y yo lo festejamos-dice secándose las lágrimas-y no pude prepararle su pastel.

-Se nota que le tienes un gran a tu tío a pesar que jamás lo conociste.

-Mama siempre me cuenta historias sobre él, lo bueno y valiente que era…. Hasta que Rahzar lo mato-dice llorando.

-Rahzar, es el nombre del hombre que lo mato-dice sorprendido.

-Mama me dijo como era, lo dibujo para que lo conociera…. No es un hombre, es un monstruo… es como un hombre lobo pero se mira partes huesuda, grandes colmillos, garras filosas y ojos amarillos-dice llena de odio-esas garrar no solo quitaron la vida de mi tío… quitaron la felicidad de mi madre, ella era una niña tierna e inocente pero… pero todo cambio y se volvió alguien aislado de la vida.

-Pero si se aisló ¿Cómo fue que te tuvo?-pregunta confundido.

-Mis abuelos la obligaron a salir, conoció a mi padre y después la traiciono-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Aurorita, lamento mucho lo de tu tío-dice secándole las lágrimas-pero tú no puedes llenarte de odio, tu no debes de involucrarte en el odio de tu madre, es cierto… lo que le hicieron es horrible, si tú eres así de tierna quiere decir que tu madre lo era antes, pero esa muerte la destruyo…. Como se siente tu madre yo me sentí cuando perdí a mi primera familia-dice acariciándole la cabeza-Pero logre superarlo.

-Mi madre no, se siente culpable y se encerró como la reina Elsa-dice Aurorita.

-¿Quién?

-Es una reina de hielo de una historia que mi Tío Riku le contaba a mi mama y ella me la cuenta a mí-dice Aurora.

-Yo deseo escucharla, me la quieres contar-dice el Maestro Splinter interesado.

-Claro, erase una vez en una tierra lejana….. (**N.a: si quieren saber la historia, vean la película de Frozen XD)**

Aurora le contaba la historia al Maestro Splinter y el escuchaba atentamente esa hermosa historia de dos hermanas y que el amor verdadero puede descongelar el corazón.

-…. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Tu tío contaba una bella historia-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Sí, y si tengo un hermanito, que a veces lo dudo le contare esa historia-dice Aurora.

-Sé que lo harás y a ver si tu madre te da un hermanito-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo-Ve a ver televisión.

-Iré a mi cuarto a dibujar, nos vemos-dice Aurora yéndose.

El Maestro Splinter mira como Aurora se va mientras que Serling sigue parado en la puerta.

-Pobre la madre de Aurora, sufrió demasiado la mayor parte de su vida-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza.

-Si la conocieras supiera cuanto sigue sufriendo-dice Serling con lastima.

El Maestro Splinter baja la vista un momento y la levanta con expresión seria.

-Iré a la superficie por unas cosas-dice el maestro Splinter dirigiéndose hacia la salida-Si mis hijos vuelven les dices que volveré pronto.

-Lo que diga-dice Serling-solo espero no limpiar rastro de una tortuga que exploto.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón.**

Cindy estaba en el muelle con una vela en su mano.

_Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David.  
Hoy por ser dia de tu santo  
te las cantamos a ti._

_Despierta, Riku, despierta;_  
_mira que ya amaneció._  
_Ya los pajaritos cantan;_  
_la luna ya se metió_

Cindy sonríe al sentir una ligera brisa en su rostro.

-Hay Riku, hoy posiblemente estuvieras casado y aunque sea con un hijo-dice Cindy sonriendo con tristeza-pero… Rahzar te tuvo que alejar de nosotros-dice con un profundo odio-Y no solo destruyeron tu vida, incluso la de tu hermana.

El fuego de la vela lentamente comenzaba a crecer.

-Pero olvidemos lo malo-dice sacando su guardapelo y apareciendo la foto de Riku-ahora es tu día mi niño, hoy comeré el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta. La abuela siempre sabe qué hacer y ya pasado mañana iré a New York-dice yéndose al hotel.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Aurorita estaba en su cuarto dibujándose a ella, a su mama y a su tío haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
Ven vamos a jugar  
Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más  
No entiendo lo que pasó  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
No tiene que ser un muñeco_

-Como deseo construir un muñeco, y eso que lo hago cada navidad-dice Aurora sonriendo viendo el dibujo-no herede mucho el don del arte de mi madre, pero algo es algo tío.

Aurora deja el dibujo pero se acuerda de algo muy importante.

-¿Quién dijo que no puedo hacer un muñeco?-pregunta divertida.

Aurora extiende sus manos y lanza un rayo cayendo copos de nieve por todo su cuarto.

-Jijijiji, olvide de mis poderes-dice Aurora divertida-Es hora de jugar-dice creando un monto de nieve en su cama.

Aurora creo un muñeco de nieve idéntico a Olaf.

-¨Hola me llaman Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos¨-Aurora imita su voz divertida-Yo te quiero Olaf-dice abrazándolo con cariño-Vaya ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos?

-¡DE TODAS FORMAS ESTALLARE!-se escucha la voz de Mikey aterrado.

-Para que pregunte-dice Aurora.

Con un movimiento toda la nieve y Olaf desaparece y sale del cuarto encontrándose a los chicos en la sala.

Se detiene asustada al ver las espinillas de Mikey más grande que incluso salen por el caparazón.

-Hola Aurora-dice Mikey desanimado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Un poquito, gracias…pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no estas curado?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-Porque encontramos a Dexter Stickman….

-Baxter Stockman-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Ese mero…. Vaya hasta ella si dice bien el nombre-dice Mikey.

-No es tan difícil-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, pues él estaba en el TCRI y tenía la centrifuga, pero cuando estábamos a punto de quitársela apareció Perrera, un perro gigante mutante y se llevó a Baxter junto con la centrifuga-dice Leo.

-¿Por qué no van a buscarlo?

-No sabemos dónde están-dice Raph.

-Me pregunto dónde podrán estar, en el viejo basurero-dice Leo.

-No, ahora es una casa de retiro-dice Raph.

-¿La planta nuclear abandonada?-dice Leo.

-Ahora es una guardería-dice Donnie.

-Y el laboratorio de Baxter-dice Mikey.

-Perrera secuestro a Dexter para llevarlo a ese laboratorio, no tiene sentido-dice Raph.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Ustedes nunca me toman enserio!-dice Mikey molesto.

-Deberían hacerlo, es su hermano-dice Aurora enojada.

-Tal vez fueron al Dojo de Bradford-dice Leo.

-Es posible-dice Donnie en el momento que le dan la espalda.

-Groseros-piensa Aurora molesta.

Voltea y mira a Mikey saliendo de la guarida y preocupada por como esta decide seguirlo.

-Mikey, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-Es que ellos no me hacen caso-dice Mikey con tristeza- y no pienso esperar aquí a estallar.

-Iras a ese laboratorio ¿verdad?-pregunta Aurora.

Mikey asiente.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?, para cuidarte-dice Aurora.

Mikey la mira sonriendo agradecido.

-Si Aurorita, necesitare tu ayuda-dice Mikey acariciándole la cabeza.

Ambos corren rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de Baxter Stockman

Aurora seguía a Mikey ya que él era quien sabia donde esta ese laboratorio y en menos de diez minutos llegan a un almacén donde encuentran los encuentran junto con Xever y una gran cantidad de mutageno.

-Wow, es un pez y un perro gigante-dice Aurora sorprendida pero sabía porque pero en el fondo sentía un odio inexplicable hacia perrera.

-Ahí esta-dice Mikey apuntando la centrifuga-bien utilizare mi kusarigama y lo traeré.

-Cuidado-dice Aurora preocupada.

De pronto las espinillas de Mikey comienzan a moverse asustando a ambos.

-¡No, no, no… aun no por favor!-suplican ambos aterrados.

Las espinillas se calman deteniéndose haciendo que ambos suspiren aliviados

-Más vale que no exploten frente a mí-dice Aurora.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero-dice Mikey.

Ambos miran como Stockman comienza a hacer unas cosas y aprovechan la distracción para que Mikey baje su arma para agarrar la centrifuga.

-Si vas a convertirlo en humano, yo también quiero ser un hombre-dice Xever.

La punta de la kusarigama toca la espalda de Bradford haciendo que se rasque, ambos se ponen nervioso por temor que los descubran.

Cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo Bradford agarra el arma asustándolos y jala a Mikey y a Aurora al suelo.

-¡Tonto!-dice Bradford.

-¡No me toques!-dice Mikey alterado.

-Aléjate de él-dice Aurora parándose frente a Mikey sorprendiendo a los villanos.

-¡Eso es una niña tortuga!-dice Baxter sorprendido.

Xever la miraba impactado.

-Vaya, vaya… primero un niño tortuga y ahora una niña, vaya coincidencia-dice Bradford sonriendo con malicia.

-Yo me encargo de él, tu ve por esa cosa-dice Aurora.

-Qué tal si evitamos todos esto, tomamos esa cosa y nos vamos-dice Mikey tratando de agarrar la centrifuga.

-¡Prefiero que ambos se queden!-dice Bradford molesto-Y dicen que yo soy el más feo, mira Stickman como hago pedazo a este par de tortugas-dice divertido lanzándose hacia ellos.

Aurora trata de golpearlo pero el lanza haciendo que se golpee contra la pared desmayándose.

-¡Aurora!-dice Mikey asustado en ese momento Bradford la lanza hacia el techo.

Mikey se golpea en el techo pero se sostiene antes de caer.

En ese momento las espinillas volvieron a moverse para después calmarse pero en ese momento Bradford estaba frente a él.

-Quieto bonito-dice Mikey asustado con su Nunchakus.

Bradford se lanza hacia él mientras que Xever lentamente se acerca hacia Aurorita quien seguía desmayada.

-Creo que usare a esta niña de rehén para atraer a las tortugas-dice Xever con malicia.

Aurora abre los ojos y le da una fuerte patada alejándolo de ella.

-¿Creíste que era débil?-pregunta Aurora furiosa.

-¿De dónde demonios saliste?-pregunta Xever furioso.

-Jajajaja, ¿acaso tus padres jamás te dijeron como nacen los bebes?-dice Baxter Stockman en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!-dice Xever ofendido.

-Yo si lo se, de la cigüeña-dice Aurora tranquila.

-En realidad, cuando un hombre y una mu….

-¡No quiero oírlo!-Dice Xever molesto asustando a Baxter Stockman.

-Volviendo al tema, no sé quién eres pero no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos-dice Aurora poniéndose en guardia.

-Si como no niñita-dice Xever preparándose para atacar.

Antes de que peleen se escucha un grito y vamos voltean y miran a Bradford a punto de caer en el mutageno.

-¡Esto no me lo pierdo!-dice Xever acercándose.

-Mikey-dice Aurora asustada viendo que Bradford se sostenía de Mikey.

Mikey aterrado lo golpea con su Nunchaku causando que Bradford caiga en el mutageno, Mikey baja del techo y se para a lado de Aurora.

Todos miran como Bradford muta mientras soltaba gritos de dolor.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Aurora asustada.

-No sé-dice Mikey-pero que pena, los perros detestan mojarse-dice divertido.

De pronto Bradford sale del mutageno pero totalmente cambiado y mucho más alto.

-Algunos-dice Mikey asustado.

-No puede ser-dice Aurora sorprendida.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Él fue quien asesino a tu tío, él fue quien destruyo nuestras vidas-dice Rachel llena de odio mostrando el dibujo que se podría decir que era una foto de Rahzar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aurora retrocede ya que mira la misma imagen del monstruo que asesino a su tío, retrocede demasiado que cae al suelo mientras que Bradford se acerca a Mikey lentamente mostrando sus filosas garras.

-Jejejeje tal vez necesito unos días para conocer el nuevo perrera-dice Mikey asustado en el momento que él lo atrapa.

-Puedo sentir, el mutageno dentro de mí, soy más rápido, más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca…me eh vuelto a sentir como un ninja-dice Bradford orgulloso.

-Y sin espinillas, que ganancia-dice Mikey.

-Para agradecerte esto, acabare rápido contigo-dice Bradford lanzándolo.

-¡MIKEY!-grita Aurora lanzándose hacia él recibiendo el golpe.

-¡Aurora!-dice Mikey ayudándola.

-Estoy bien-dice Aurora adolorida.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla, cara de perro afeitado-dice Mikey poniéndose frente a Aurora.

-No vuelvas a decir perro.

-Entendido, Rahzar-dice Mikey. (**N.a: Ahora se llamara así)**

Aurora abre los ojos al oír eso causando que su odio crezca mucho más.

Rahzar estaba a punto de atacarlo con sus garras pero un sais que sale de la nada lo evita.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS!-grita Raph dándole una patada alejándolo de ellos.

Donnie y Leo se paran frente a ellos y los ayuda a levantarse.

-Jejeje, hola chicos-dice Mikey nervioso.

-Por suerte nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia-dice Leo molesto.

-Y que yo sabía que estarían aquí ¿En que estaban pensando?-pregunta Raph molesto.

Xever le da una fuerte patada a Raph mientras que Rahzar se dirigía hacia ellos pero los chicos lo esquivan.

-¿Que le paso a perrera?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Duplico su mutación, ahora yo lo llamo Rahzar-dice Mikey orgulloso.

Rahzar se prepara para tacarlos pero leo comienza a pelear contra él pero lo lanza al igual que Donnie quien le agarra la cabeza y lo utiliza para golpear a Raph y lo lanza lejos.

-Chicos-dice Mikey asustado.

Rahzar camina hacia el pero algo lo amarra por completo, Mikey mira sorprendido que era una especie de látigo rojo brillante.

-No lo creo maldito-dice Aurora furiosa con los ojos rojos.

Todos miran impactados, veían a Aurora conectada a ese látigo con los ojos totalmente rojos, Aurora lo lanza lejos de ellos y camina lentamente hacia él.

-C…Chicos…. ¿vieron eso?-pregunta Mikey impactado.

-Aurora tiene poderes-dice Raph impactado.

-¿De dónde vienen esos niños?-pregunta Xever impactado y confundido.

-Algo me dice que conociste al niño que sigue a Karai-dice Raph sin quitar la vista de Aurora.

Rahzar lentamente se levanta viendo a Aurora acercándose.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunta Rahzar furioso.

-Mejor dicho lo que hare, y se llama venganza-dice Aurora llena de odio mientras que su mano sale una bola de energía Mana.

-¿Qué?-dice confundido.

-¡No te hagas! ¡Mi madre me dijo lo que hiciste a mi tío! ¡Lo mataste frente a ella cuando era una niña! ¡Destruiste su vida y la de mi familia! ¡Por tu culpa jamás lo conocí! ¡Y yo ahora te devolveré el favor!-dice llena de odio.

Los chicos miran impactados después de lo que acaban de oír.

-Oye niña ¿No sé de qué demonios estás hablando?-pregunta Rahzar furioso y confundido.

Aurora lo mira furiosa y lanza otros látigos de su caparazón lanzándolo lejos de ella, Rahzar se levanta y se lanza hacia ella y ambos comienzan a pelear. Aunque Aurora ganaba por sus poderes.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa niña?!-pregunta Baxter Stockman aterrado.

-¡Si yo fuera tu traería los Ratoneros!-dice Xever furioso.

Baxter obedece y aparecen los ratoneros quienes comienzan a pelear contra las tortugas.

Rahzar trataba de herir a la niña pero ella lograba vencerlo y esquivar cada ataque con facilidad.

-Eres buena, lo admito bien… pero si tanto quieres irte con tu tío permíteme llevarte-dice Rahzar lanzándose hacia ella.

Aurora espera que se acerque lo suficiente y lo esquiva volando.

-¡Mi turno!-dice Aurora golpeando por detrás.

Rahzar se golpea la cabeza contra la pared, Aurora flota cerca de él y al comprobar que esta completamente noqueado crea una bola de energía y le apunta en la cabeza.

-Pagaras todo el dolor que le hiciste a mi familia, adiós Rahzar-dice Aurora preparándose para acabar con él.

-¡NO AURORA!-grita Leo ganándose su atención-¡No lo hagas! ¡El no asesino a tu tío y aunque lo haya hecho la venganza jamás lo traerá de vuelta!

Al escuchar eso Aurora comienza a confundirse y analiza las cosas, su mama dijo que Rahzar era así cuando ella era niña y este Rahzar apenas se convirtió en lo es hoy en día y por lo que escucho antes el y el pez mutante eran humanos.

-No lo hagas Aurora, no seas como el monstruo que te quito a tu tío-dice Leo acercándose lentamente a ella.

Aurora retrocede asustada viendo sus manos sosteniendo la bola de energía y Rahzar inconciente.

-_Dios mío, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?... y lo peor… revele mis poderes-_piensa aterrada alza su vista para ver a Leo pero mira como unos Ratoneros se lanzan hacia él.

-¡ABAJO LEO!-grita Aurora lanzando su bola de energía.

Leo se tira al suelo y mira como la bola de energía destruye los ratoneros.

-¡Leo!-dice Raph acercándose a él.

Aurora escucha algo detrás de ella y al voltear Rahzar la golpea estrellándola contra la pared.

-No tengo idea de cómo murió tu tío, pero te prometo que muy pronto estarás con él-dice Rahzar mostrando sus garras.

-¡Aurora!-dicen Leo y Raph en unísono queriendo ir a ayudarla pero unos ratoneros impiden su paso.

Mikey quien estaba oculto de los ratoneros por sus espinillas que estaban más grandes mira con terror como Rahzar se acercaba a Aurora y mientras que cerca había un gran cable de electricidad.

-Acaba de ocurrirseme una idea-dice Mikey sonriendo.

En ese momento da un gran salto y se para junto al cable.

-¡Oye!-dice llamando la atención de Rahzar-Acá estoy… ven

Rahzar se lanza hacia él pero Mikey se quita a tiempo haciendo que Rahzar clave sus garras en el cable comenzando a electrocutarse.

-¡Si, te convertí en fritura hijo!-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Chicos, a terreno elevado, ahora-dice Donnie.

Leo corre hacia Aurora, la agarra y junto a sus hermanos saltan hacia el techo. Donnie activa el sistema que suelta agua por caso de incendio causando que Rahzar, Xever y Baxter Stockman se electrocuten y los ratoneros se destruyan, al final los tres caen inconciente.

-¿Cómo esta Aurora?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

Aurora lentamente abre los ojos mareada.

-Parece que esta bien-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Bien por ella, pero yo… ¡Estoy apunto de estallar y creo que destruimos la centrofoga!-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-No estés tan seguro-dice Raph mostrando que el tiene el centrifuga.

Mikey lo mira agradecido.

Cuando Aurora un poco mareada baja la visa ve a Rahzar se da cuenta que no fue un sueño y se aleja de Leo volando frente a ellos aterrada.

-¡Aurora!-dice Leo preocupado.

Aurora suelta un par de lagrimas y se aleja llorando.

-¡AURORA!-grita Rapph.

-Ustedes vayan por Aurora, yo ire al laboratorio a curar a Mikey-dice Donnie.

Raph y Leo asienten y corren a buscar a Aurora mientras que Donnie y Mikey se dirigen hacia la guarida.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Karai y Junior vieron todos y salen de su escondite.

-Vaya, esa niña si que es vengativa-dice Karai sorprendida.

-Si conocieras a su madre-dice Junior preocupado y sintiendo lastima por Aurora.

Karai saca su katana y golpea la cara de Stockman despertándolo y lo apunta.

-Levántate Stockman-dice Karai viendo alrededor y sonríe con malicia-Ahora trabajas para nosotros.

-Para nosotros y Destructor-dice Junior sonriendo con malicia.

-En marcha-dice Karai.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey.**

**Rachel se encontraba en el Dojo sentada en un trono con cojín rojo como la sangre, piedra negra como la noche y largas púas alrededor.**

Rachel siente un profundo dolor en su corazón como si tratara de decirle que algo malo hubiera pasado aun ser preciado para ella.

-Señorita Aleera-dice Kashani acercándose a ella-Daxos volvió.

Rachel suelta un fuerte aire y vuelve a su postura.

-Que entre.

Kashani asiente y corre por el y pronto entra Daxos y se arrodilla frente a ella.

-Señorita.

-Daxos ¿Donde esta Karai?, ordene extrictamente que la trajeran ante mi-pregunta molesta.

No pude traerla señorita, esta siendo cuidada por un niño tortuga con poderes-dice Daxos.

Eso llamo mucho la atención de Rachel.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Dime su nombre?

-Parece de diez años, bandana azul, ojos cafés como los de ella y lo llama Junior-dice Daxos.

-Esta aquí-dice Rachel sorprendida levantándose del trono-_Si el esta aquí… mi hija y los demás también-_agarrando su collar-retírate.

Daxos asiente y se retira dejándola sola.

-Mi bebe, mi hijita… estas aquí-dice Rachel sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa se borra al recordar a Venus.

-Si ellos están aquí seguramente querrán quitarme mi libertad, pues no lo conseguirán…. Traeré a mi hija y viviremos libres y si Venus se atreve a quitarme mi libertad… la matare-dice llena de odio.

* * *

**Base del Kraang.**

-Kraang detecto otra fuente de energía igualita al del bosque que Kraang detecto y el Kraang desapareció.

-Kraang también vio que esa energía demasiado débil.

-Kraang debe de encontrar esa energía y usarla para el Kraang.

-Por suerte esa energía que Kraang detecto esta en este lugar llamado New York.

-Kraang debe buscarlo al igual que la otra forma de vida con el mismo poder de la fuente de vida Abril O'neil.

* * *

Después de mucho buscarla Leo y Raph vuelven a la guarida con las caras largas ya que no tenían idea de donde podría estar.

-No puedo creer que Aurora nos haya ocultado de sus poderes-dice Raph.

-También a mi me cuesta creerlo, pero seguramente ha tenido una buena razón-dice Leo.

-¿Cuál dime?

-No se, solo ella o Serling podrán decirnos-dice Leo.

Los chicos entran a la guarida y encuentran a Donnie, Serling y al Maestro Splinter en la sala preocupados.

-¡Chicos!-dice Donnie

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Leo niega con la cabeza.

Donnie baja la vista con tristeza al igual que el Maestro Splinter.

-Donatello ya me explico todo, así que ella se lleno de odio al ver la segunda transformación de Bradford-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Se lleno de un odio increíble que supera un poco a Destructor, hasta a mi me dio miedo-dice Raph.

-Hasta culpo a Rahzar por la muerte de su tío, aunque es raro que lo diga pero yo se que no fue el, porque lo que se nosotros fuimos las primeras tortugas mutantes que el conoció y… y la mama de Aurora es una tortuga también así que el tío también-dice Leo

-No me sorprende-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué?-dice Leo confundido.

-La mama de Aurora contagio su odio y rencor hacia Rahzar, ella me contó que existió un ser con las mismas características de la nueva mutación de Bradford y con el nombre de Rahzar, asesino a su tío frente a su madre cuando era niña marcándola para siempre-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Lo mato frente a ella, que horrible-dice Donnie impactado.

-Si que Bradford muto en un ser que jamás debió de ser-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué hay de sus poderes?-pregunta Leo.

-La mama de la madre de Aurora es una extraterrestre, de ella heredo esos poderes-dice Serling.

-¡Una extraterrestre! ¡Como el Kraang!-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Eso demuestra que hay vida en otros planetas-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir, que el padre de la madre de Aurora es una tortuga también-dice Leo.

Serling asiente.

-No puedo darle más información, pero eso si, Rachel sufre demasiado que desde que su hermano murió se ha encerrado en su cuarto y son muy pocas veces que sale-dice Serling.

-Rachel, así se llama su madre-dice Raph.

Serling asiente.

-Que horrible, debió de quererlo mucho para que le doliera demasiado-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-La muerte de un ser querido es horrible-dice el Maestro Splinter-Hoy es el cumpleaños del Tío de Aurora y ella no se dio cuenta y por eso estaba triste hoy.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de su tío-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Si Leonardo, ella y su madre siempre le preparan un pastel y yo salí a conseguir ingredientes para que ella lo preparara para él-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Pobre Aurorita, tan pequeña y sufre-dice Donnie.

-¡SI!-grita Mikey saliendo del laboratorio completamente curado-¡Mírenme, soy yo! ¡El apuesto súper Mikey!-dice emocionado corriendo hacia Donnie-¡Gracias Donnie, eres el mejor!-dice abrazándolo.

-Me alegro de verte bien Mikey-dice Raph sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Elogio tu determinación Miguel Ángel-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo- creíste que necesitabas mejorar, pero tenias lo que necesitabas en tu interior, aquí-dice apuntando su corazón.

-Lo vieron chicos, quien tenia razón del escondite secreto de Baxt….oigan… ¿Dónde esta Aurora?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-No la encontramos Mikey-dice Leo y comienza a explicarle todo lo que paso incluyendo del porque ataco a Rahzar de esa manera.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, jamás debí haberlo llamado así-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-No es tu culpa Miguel Ángel, no sabias nada del ser que asesino el tío de Aurora, además la nueva mutación e Radford concuerda con la descripción que Aurora me dio del asesino de su tío-dice el Maestro Splinter

-Es cierto Mikey, no te pongas así-dice Leo.

-Ahora lo más importante es encontrar el mutágeno desaparecido y a Aurorita, antes de que el Kraang o Destructor la encuentren-dice El Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos asienten.

-_No temas Aurorita, te encontraremos-_piensa Raph preocupado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si quieren conocer la imagen de Cindy metanse a mi Deviantart**

**Ahora que le pasara a Aurorita.**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	17. Reencuentro Part 1!

**Dimensión 2003**

-Ok chicos, muy pronto se cumplirá un mes desde que Cody llego y descubrimos que las chicas están perdidas en otra dimensión-dice Leo en tono serio a los demás ya que estaban reunidos en la sala.

-Y aun la maquina no funciona, ya esta armada pero no funciona-dice Cody con tristeza.

-Donnie, te dije que no destruyeras esa rara maquina de Dimensiones que construiste con el ¡OTRO TONTO DONNIE!-grita Raph furioso.

-Yo creí que seria lo mejor destruirla después de regresar de la dimensión de las primeras tortugas, ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que esto pasaría?-pregunta Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Pero pudiste haberlo conservado-dice Raph.

-¡Suficiente!-dice el Maestro Splinter callándolos-Raphael, Donatello tuvo razones para destruirlo pero nadie sabía que podría volver a ser de utilidad.

-Me di cuenta-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Papa ¿Qué podemos a hacer?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Seguir arreglando la maquina hija mía, no descansaremos hará traer a los chicos y regresarlos a donde pertenecen-dice el maestro Splinter.

-Donnie ¿Cuándo tiempo tardaremos en arreglar la maquina?-pregunta Karai.

-Pues no entiendo que anda mal, solo tenemos que esperar-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Pero no podemos esperar ¿Quién sabe en que dimensión o tiempo están ellos?-pregunta Cody angustiado.

-Tranquilo Cody, los encontraremos-dice Abril abrazándolo.

-Si Cody, además te recuerdo que ellos también son Ninjas-dice Casey orgulloso.

-En realidad Casey… no todos son Ninjas, Venus, Rachel, Junior y Aurora son Ninjas-dice Leo.

-Y también Rayn quien es la reencarnación de mi antiguo Maestro-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Pero al menos Jocy sabe pelear con su Naginata y tiene poderes-dice Donnie.

-Y también Amy sabe pelear con sus Nunchakus-dice Mikey tranquilo.

-Me muero por conocerla-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Yo lo que no puedo esperar es que tengamos hijos-dice Mikey abrazándola.

-Claro que pueden esperar-dice Leo rápidamente.

-Nosotros nos mudaremos en cuanto nos esteremos que Topaz esta embarazada-Susurra Raph a su esposa.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Mona Lisa.

-Por ahora confórmense con Doble T-dice Donnie sonriendo- que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?-pregunta viendo para todos lados.

-Aquí esta-dice Atenea saliendo del laboratorio con Doble T en sus brazos-estaba cerca de la maquina.

Doble T ríe divertida.

-Doble T, no hagas eso, es muy peligroso-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Estaba aburrida, además Casey y Abril no traen a Aracely no tengo con quien jugar-dice Doble T cruzando los brazos.

-No es mi culpa que la mama de Casey se la llevara a pasar días con ella-dice Abril cruzando los brazos.

-Pero si tu le pediste que la cuidara-dice Casey lo cual que gano un buen codazo.

-No, que bueno que tu madre se la llevo Casey ya que se necesita muchos cuidados y por ahora no estamos para cuidar bebes-dice Raph.

-Ejem-Mona Lisa apunta su vientre.

-Nacidos-dice Raph.

-¿Qué hay Doble T, ella es una bebe?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-En realidad ya no es una bebe, ahora es una niña de tres años muy inteligente y es demasiado mortal-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-Por desgracia-dice Raph.

Doble T lo mira y le saca la lengua.

-Muy bien, cálmense todos-dice Leo evitando una masacre-Casey te pedí que sacaras esa basura-dice apuntando una bolsa de latas vacía de cerveza

-Ya lo oíste Doble T, largo-dice Casey.

-¡Casey!-dice Abril furiosa.

Doble T lo mira furiosa.

-No le hagas caso-dice Mikey llevándosela.

-Sacare la basura-dice Atenea yendo al cuarto de Raph.

-Oye enana, ese es mi cuarto-dice Raph.

-Si, ya se-dice Atenea tranquila.

-¿Si vas a sacar la basura entonces para que vas a mi cuarto?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-A tirar la basura que tienes adentro-dice Atenea entrando.

-Basura, yo no te… ¡MIS CERVEZAS! ¡ALEJATE DE MIS CERVEZAS!-grita Raph corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Así es siempre?-pregunta Cody divertido.

-No tienes idea-dice Karai divertida-Como extrañaba eso.

-Yo también-dice Leo divertido.

-Si los demás estuvieran aquí seguramente disfrutarían esto-dice Cody divertido- pero creo que Rachel y Ryan no porque tendrán problemas con Atenea sobre su adicción.

-No nos digas, ellos también beben-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-No, ellos fuman-dice Cody preocupado.

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-gritan todos impactados incluyendo Raph y Atenea que lo escucharon.

-Si, ellos fuman… bueno los demás solo saben que Ryan fuma pero no saben que Rachel también, a ella la descubrí fumando en su cuarto pero me amenazo con dejarme paralítico si decía algo-dice Cody asustado.

-Pero eso no esta bien, la salud de Rachel es delicada-doce Donnie preocupado.

-Lo se, pero en verdad me tiene amenazado, cuando trate de decirle a Jocy ella me rompió el brazo y me puso en las escaleras y tuve que decirles por miedo que me caí-dice Cody flotándose el brazo-Pero siempre estuve la pendiente de ella, por suerte sus posibilidades de vida no disminuyeron por fumar.

-No se quien es peor, tu o tu descendiente-dice Atenea enojada a Raph.

-Oye, yo no fumo-dice Raph furioso-Lo intente pero que asco.

-¿Fumaste Raphael?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter cruzando los brazos.

-No-contesta rápidamente asustado.

-Espero que los demás la estén pasando mejor que nosotros-dice Topaz.

-Al menos no tienen a un bebe creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, doy gracias a Dios que no espero gemelos-dice Mona Lisa aliviada-Espero que tu no tengas gemelos-dice rápidamente.

-Ya lo veremos-dice Topaz cruzando los brazos-Algún día.

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

**12: 15 AM**

Los chicos bajaban del Tortumovil con la vista baja mientras que Donnie cargaba una capsula de mutágeno. Mientras que en la sala el Maestro Splinter y Serling los esperaban esperando buenas noticias.

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-No Maestro Splinter, solo encontramos mas mutágeno-dice Donnie con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter baja la vista y se sienta.

-Esa niña, si algo malo le pasa su madre me destruirá-dice Serling aterrado.

-No temas Serling, la vamos a encontrar-dice Leo.

-Pero Leo, buscamos por todas partes y no encontramos ningún rastro de ella-dice Mikey preocupado.

-Si y dudo mucho que ese niño nos vaya a dar una pista-dice Raph cruzando los brazos mientras que Spike estaba en su hombro.

-¿Trataron de hablar con él?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Por supuesto que tratamos, incluso yo trate de acercarme, pero el esta junto a Karai todo el tiempo-dice Raph.

-Tienen razón, además obviamente Junior no les iba a decir nada-dice Serling-_Ellos dos jamás revelan sus secretos._

-Suena como si ya los conociera-dice Mikey.

-¡Es porque ya los conoce tarado!-dice Raph. -Oigan ¿Y si Aurora fue a buscar a su madre para decirle lo de Rahzar?-

-En primera jovencito, ella y yo no tenemos ni la mas minima idea de donde esta Rachel y en segunda si ella llegara a enterarse te juro que habrá una masacre-dice Serling aterrado.

-Pues como se puso Aurora cuando conoció a Rahzar creo que su madre reaccionaria peor que ella-dice Leo.

-_Y no quiero saber nada de la abuela terrorífica de Aurora-_piensa el Maestro Splinter ocultando su terror

-Primero Abril y ahora Aurora ¿Quién sigue?-pregunta Donnie con tristeza.

-Quien sabe, pero Japón le esta yendo mucho peor-dice Serling cruzando los brazos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Leo confundido.

Serling mira al Maestro Splinter y el suelta aire mientras se levanta con el control en la mano.

-Hijos míos, deben de ver esto-dice el Maestro Splinter prendiendo la televisión en el canal de las noticias.

-_Otro templo de Japón a sido destruido, un monje falleció por un paro cardiaco mientras que los demás están totalmente pálidos y con heridas y quemaduras graves, es el cuarto templo que es destruido desde que el Monte Fuji hizo una misteriosa erupción para después volver a dormir misteriosamente-_dice una reportera japonesa.

Los chicos miraban impactados la noticia, sabía que era muy extraño que el Monte Fuji haya hecho erupción y en pocos segundos volvió a estar tranquilo sin rastro de lava ni nada, pero que los templos sagrados estén haciendo destruido es algo realmente extraño.

-Y eso no es todo, cinco cárceles han sido destruidos-dice el Maestro Splinter

-¿Quién haría algo como eso?-pregunta Leo impactado.

-¡El Kraang!-dice Mikey.

-No lo creo, dudo mucho que el Kraang estén interesados en los templos sagrados llenos de monjes, aunque si creo que se atreverían en atacar las cárceles-dice Donnie.

-Además hemos tenidos muchos ataques contra ellos y jamás ha habido heridos-dice Leo.

-No se quienes estén haciendo esto, pero no saben que están dañando templos preciados de mi país-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza.

-_Si supiera que una mujer es quien lo hace-_piensa Serling aterrado

-Es tarde, es hora de dormir-dice el Maestro Splinter pagando la televisión-Buenas noches hijos míos-dice yéndose a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Maestro Splinter-dicen sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, será mejor que también nos vayamos a la cama-dice Leo.

-¡No podemos! ¡Debemos de seguir buscando a Aurora!-dice Raph.

-Es tarde Raph, mañana seguiremos buscando y no nos detendremos hasta encontrarla-dice Leo.

Sus hermanos asienten y con tristeza se van a sus cuartos a dormir.

-¿Estas preocupado por ella?-pregunta Leo a Serling.

-Si, puede que no me caiga bien la niña y me desespera pero…. Es solo una niña y además, ella esta sola en una enorme ciudad-dice Serling con tristeza.

-La encontraremos Serling, tranquilo-dice Leo.

-Se que ustedes también le tomaron cariño a la niña, pero ¿Tu y tus hermanos podrán regresarla con su madre cuando llegue el momento?-dice Serling yéndose dejando a Leo con tristeza.

-Nosotros no queremos devolverla-dice Leo con tristeza yéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Aurorita abre la ventana del sitio abandonado que ella y Junior se ocultaron para hablar en su primera pelea contra el Clan del Pie. Decidió ocultarse ahí ya que sabe que los chicos no se les ocurrirán buscar en un sitio así. Aunque haya posibilidades de que si se les ocurra.

No podía creer que hace dos noches había revelado quien es en realidad por un profundo odio que su madre creo en ella por tantos años, destruyo una mentira que ella creo, aunque dijo la verdad en algunas partes, nunca debió de mostrar.

Después de liberar sus poderes Aurora a estado completamente débil por los días que solo usaba muy pequeñas cantidades volver a liberar todos sus poderes (los que tiene hasta ahora) fue muy fuerte y eso causo que se debilitara, después casi cuarenta horas dormida ya se siente mejor.

Observa la ventana y mira a muchos niños corriendo en la calle, personas caminando tranquilamente y el sol brillando. Pero para ella los rayos del sol no tocaban su piel.

Siente que su estomago gruje de hambre, pero sabe bien que no puede salir a la superficie en su forma tortuga así que decide transformarse en humana en contra de su voluntad.

Se transforma en una linda niña de piel blanca, pero negro que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos verde esmeraldas y lleva puesto una blusa roja con una flor negra en el pecho, pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Sale de un salto hacia el callejón y comienza a caminar por la calle en busca de un sitio donde pueda comer, por suerte encontró su Mini banco donde guarda dos mil dólares que es la cantidad que ahorra de la mesada que le dan sus abuelos.

Llega hasta un restaurante donde ve una maquina que solo la ah visto una vez en su vida cuando su madre la dejo ir a Japón a ver a Junior.

Ve la Pizza Gyoza y recuerda haber escuchado a Mikey hablar de ella y decide sacar la ficha y entrar al restaurante donde encuentra a Murakami cocinando.

-Buenos días-saluda Aurora nerviosa sentándose.

-Oh, hola pequeña-dice Murakami en tono amigable acercándose a ella.

-¿Usted es Murakami?

-A sus órdenes ¿tú eres?

-Aurora.

-Aurora, como el amanecer de cada día. Hermoso nombre y un placer de conocerte-dice Murakami sonriendo- ¿Que te sirvo?

Aurora deja la ficha y el la coge para rascarla.

-Pizza Gyoza, buena elección-dice Murakami sonriendo- ¿No viene nadie contigo?

-No, vine sola-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Oh, oh… siento un aura de tristeza en ti ¿Quieres contarme que tienes pequeña?-pregunta Murakami preocupado.

-Bueno…. Es una larga historia-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Cuéntame, soy ciego pero soy bueno escuchando-dice divertido logrando que Aurora ria un poco.

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó hace casi un mes….

* * *

**Cuartel del Pie.**

-No puedo creer que haya misteriosos ataques en los Templos y cárceles de Japón-dice Karai viendo el periódico.

-¿No estas preocupada?-pregunta Junior.

-En realidad si, Japón es mi país y no se porque están atacando los templos sagrados, aunque las cárceles me parece buena idea por los criminales-dice Karai cerrando el periódico-Aunque de mi padre no me preocupo porque él no esta en la cárcel y dudo mucho menos va a un Templo sagrado.

-Por su forma de ser dudo mucho que haya entrado un Templo-dice Junior.

-Tienes razón, bueno Junior iré a hablar con el Kraang así que quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas-dice Karai dejando a Junior en el Trono de Destructor.

-Pero yo quiero ir-dice Junior.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez que vaya te llevare, pero por ahora quédate aquí-dice Karai.

-Esta bien-dice Junior rendido.

-Ese es mi niño-dice Karai dándole un rápido beso en la frente para después irse.

Junior se sienta en el Trono de Destructor y mira el periódico leyendo completamente la noticia.

-_Eres tu Cindy, solo existe una mujer que se atrevería hacer esto a esos lugares sagrados y a las cárceles, por eso en mi dimensión y en mi tiempo están completamente alertas por si apareces-_piensa Junior preocupado.

-Vaya, vaya-dice una voz llamando la atención de Junior viendo que es Rahzar parado en medio del salón-Si es el pequeño reptil.

-Hola Rahzar, ¿Deseas algo?-pregunta Junior tranquilo.

-Si, quiero que me expliques ¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Qué demonios es esa niña?-pregunta Rahzar furioso.

-Le dije que todos me llaman Junior y esa niña se llama Aurora, grábatelo-dice Junior en tono serio.

-Tu tienes poderes, ella también los tiene pero diferentes ¿Pero dime porque esa mocosa me acu….

No termina hablar ya que Junior le lanza una bola de fuego logrando que se callara.

-¡No te permito que la llames así! ¡Porque si lo vuelves a hacer te las veras conmigo!-dice Junior al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornan en su forma Draki.

-Tu y esa niña no son unas tortugas mutantes comunes y corrientes, son algo más…. Pero te juro que lo voy a averigua y para cuando descubra que son lo usare en su contra-dice Rahzar furioso.

-Hazlo, pero te va a ir muy mal, una por Karai porque ella puede decirle su padre que tu lo traicionaste y te puede matar, la otra es por unos amigos que no se donde están pero se que me encontraran y no les gustara verte-dice Junior cruzando los brazos-hazlo, investíganos-dice sonriendo.

Rahzar lo mira con un profundo odio y se va al mismo tiempo que entra Xever con una enorme sonría ya que había escuchado todo.

-Jejejeje muy bien niño, ya comienzas a agradarme-dice Xever sonriendo orgulloso.

-Gracias Xever, ¿Por qué tan amable?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Por como trataste a Bradford me regreso el buen humor, no todos tienen la habilidad de hacerlo enojar sin ganarse un golpe-dice Xever-Además esa niña me impresiono mucho pero también deseo saber ¿Por qué lo acuso de la muerte de su tío y el sufrimiento de su familia?

-Es una larga historia pero yo no soy el que te la debe contar-dice Junior.

-¿Fue duro?

-No tienes idea, pero no se como paso en realidad porque ocurrió antes de que naciera-dice Junior,

-Bueno, ya me voy porque quiero ver mas a Bradford furioso, al fin veo una verdadera deshonra para mi huesudo amigo-dice Xever en tono burlón yéndose.

-Algo me decía que ellos no son amigos cuando los conocí-dice Junior sacando un celular que Karai le regalo-A ver que juegos hay aquí-dice mientras volvía a sentarse en el trono-Ojala este equivocado y que no sea Cindy-dice preocupado

* * *

**Noche**

**Guarida**

Los chicos se estaban preparando para salir a patrullar, encontrar a Aurora y más mutágeno.

-Ya estoy listo Leo-dice Raph.

-Nosotros también-dice Mikey.

-Ya nos vamos Maestro Splinter-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Suerte hijos míos, espero que la encuentren-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos asienten y sale en el Tortumovil en busca de Aurora y el mutágeno.

* * *

Aurora estaba terminando de lava el ultimo plato del restaurante de Murakami, le contó un poco de su historia, su verdadera historia y Murakami le creyó ya que pudo sentir que no mentía.

Al escuchar el Murakami el nombre de Ryan le recordó el joven que comió en su restaurante hace una semana pero no supo si en realidad era el ya que jamás supo el nombre de la chica que lo acompañaba y decidió no decir nada para no darle falsas ilusiones a la niña.

Se sintió tan bien hablando con el que le pidió permiso de ayudarlo con el restaura y por supuesto Murakami acepto con gusto. Muchos clientes se encariñaron con ella por su ternura.

-Listo Murakami-san-dice Aurora secándose las manos.

-Ay Aurorita, muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy. Sabes la mayor parte de los clientes creyeron que eres mi nieta que incluso me felicitaron por tu educación-dice Murakami sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-Si, aunque el crédito debemos dárselo a tu madre, te crío bien para una mujer que se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto-dice Murakami.

-Jejeje tiene su manera-dice Aurora divertida-bueno es hora de irme.

-No tienes porque irte, puedes pasar la noche en mi casa-dice Murakami.

-No gracias, no quiero vivir con alguien y tener que ocultarme lo que soy en realidad. Digo soy una tortuga mutante y me encanta serlo, si me quedo con usted tendré que seguir vestida como humana y no me gusta-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Te entiendo pequeña, entonces ve con las tortugas-dice Murakami.

-Con ella, no creo que me acepten después de haberles mentido-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Ellos entenderán porque lo hiciste, son buenos créeme que lo se, ve con ellos-dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Murakami, lo veré algún día-dice Aurora yéndose.

-Buenas noches Aurorita-dice Murakami sonriendo.

Aurora se sube hasta el techo de un edificio y vuelve a su forma original sintiéndose liberada de su forma humana, le gusta un poco ser humana pero el encantaba ser una tortuga.

-_Que bueno es Murakami y me alegro que me haya creído, creo que debí haber empezado así con los chicos-_piensa con tristeza.

Comienza a caminar lentamente y usaba sus poderes para crean un pequeño puente que desaparece después de cruzarlo.

-¿Pero que podía hacer?, este universo es completamente extraño y diferente de la que yo vengo y no se que cosas e cambiado o que eh arruinado-dice cruzando los brazos-Este universo es diferente porque en primera Tang Shen murio antes de que pudiera casarse con Hamato Yoshi y tener una hija para después ser asesinadas por Destructor porque estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que me produce nauseas-poniendo cara de asco.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Aurora viendo la foto._

_El Maestro Splinter agarra la fotografía y se pone a la altura de ella permitiéndole verla mejor._

_-El humano soy yo, ella es mi esposa Tang Shen y mi hermosa hija Miwa-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza._

_-¿D…Donde están?-pregunta temiendo de lo que dirá._

_El Maestro Splinter suelta un fuerte suspiro al oír eso._

_-Mi esposa fue asesinada y mi hija se perdió por culpa de un hombre a quien yo consideraba mi amigo… Oroku Saki-dice ese nombre con un profundo odio._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Aurora comienza a analizar lo que dijo el Maestro Splinter sobre su familia.

-Su hija esta perdida, eso es extraño…. Dijo que su esposa estaba muerta y su hija perdida-dice confundida-Dios, ya me imagino la cara de Ryan y la de mi mama cuando se enteren-dice asustada- ¡Dios! ¿Acaso en esta dimensión hay algo peor?-pregunta molesta.

Se escucha una fuerte explosión en la puerta y diez robots con cerebros en la cabeza armados entran al lugar y apuntan a Aurora.

-Esa criatura idéntica a las tortugas es la que libera esa débil energía que Kraang detecto-dice uno de los Kraang

-¿Para que pregunte?-pregunta asustada retrocediendo.

_-_Kraang esta de acuerdo, esa chica de la débil energía nos guiara a la conquista de la que produce la fuerte energía-dice otro Kraang.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-¡Kraang captúrenla!-ordena uno de ellos.

Los Kraang comienzan a acercarse a ella pero Aurora les lanza rayos de energía Mana.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-grita Aurora lanzando bolas de energía para después salir volando de ahí.

-Kraang llama a Kraang y dígale que Kraang necesita refuerzos-dice uno de los Kraang.

Aurora llego hasta cuarenta edificios lejos y se para en otro techo.

-Vaya, con que ellos son el Kraang, vaya… quien diría que son tan feos-dice divertida pero su sonrisa.

Siente que algo se aproxima y crea un escudo protegiéndola de un rayo láser pero Kraang le dispara por detrás hiriéndole el brazo.

-¡AAAYYYY!-grita de dolor cubriéndose la herida en su brazo.

-Kraang encontró a la tortuga de la energía extraña pero débil-dice un Kraang junto con cuatro Kraang más.

-Pues yo encontré rastros de robots-dice Aurora lanzando un latido partiendo a la mitad los robots y los Kraang salen de los cuerpos robóticos y salen corriendo-cobardes.

Aurora escucha disparos detrás de ella y logra esquivarlos fácilmente y ve a diez Kraang frente a ella.

-Kraang no permitirá que escapes-dice uno de los Kraang disparando.

-Yo creo que si y una cosa mas ¡NO SOY DEBIL!-grita furiosa disparándole rayos de energía.

Destruyo unos Kraang pero otros continúan disparándole.

-¡¿Enserio esto hacen todo el tiempo los chicos?!-pregunta Aurora creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella protegiéndola de los disparos-Ay no…. ¿Qué puedo hacer aho…. Que tonta soy, soy una Kunoichi-dice mientras de su mano aparece una espada katana.

Aurora destruye el campo de fuerza y salta hacia los Kraang partiéndolos por la mitad con su katana haciendo que todos ellos abandonen su cuerpo robótico y huyen.

-¡ESO ES! ¡HUYAN COBARDES!-grita Aurora orgullosa-¡Auch!-se queja al sentir dolor en su herida-será mejor que vuelva con los chicos, con ellos me siento más segura, aunque la seguridad gana mi madre.

Aurora voltea para irse a la guarida de los chicos sin darse cuenta que tres kraang se detienen detrás de ella apuntándola con su arma.

-La tortuga que transmite esa extraña energía idéntica a la otra pero mas débil debe ser capturada por el Kraang-dice uno de ellos.

Aurora voltea a verlos y se asusta mucho pero antes de que el Kraang le disparara una ráfaga de fuego destruye a los robots y los Kraang huyen aterrados.

Ahora mira impactada el fuego frente a ella.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta confundida.

-¡AURORA!-grita una voz femenina y familiar.

Aurora se congela al oír esa voz y lentamente voltea y mira a Venus y a Ryan detrás de ella en sus formas originales.

La pequeña no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga y el chico a quien considera como su padre están ahí parados frente a ella también cambiados.

-¡VENUS! ¡RYAN!-grita Aurora emocionada corriendo hacia ellos soltando unas lágrimas.

Se lanza a los brazos de Ryan y el la abraza con fuerza como si no quería soltarla, Venus se une al abrazo contenta de encontrar a Aurorita sana y salva y también cambiada.

-Son ustedes, de verdad son ustedes-dice Aurora secándose las lagrimas.

-Si somos nosotros-dice Venus sonriendo y también secándose las lagrimas.

-Tus ojos, son verdes esmeraldas-dice Ryan viéndola.

-¿No te gustan?-pregunta asustada.

-Claro que me gustan, te ves hermosa-dice Ryan sonriendo-

Aurora sonríe.

-Dios mío estas sangrando-dice Venus notando su herida-déjame limpiártela-dice sacando un trapo.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunta Aurora confundida mientras Venus limpiaba su herida-¡Auch!

-Lo siento-dice Venus.

-Vimos unos rayos extraños y uno le cayo a Venus pero gracias a su piel dura solo le dio cosquillas, así que fuimos a ver que pasaba y te encontramos a ti, además quien no reconocería esos rayos de energía mana de una niña-dice Ryan sonriendo.

Aurora sonríe.

-¿Qué demonios esos Robots?, aunque juraría que unas cosas en forma de cerebro huyendo-dice Venus confundida.

-Se llaman Kraang, son como los Ultroms pero malvados-dice Aurora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Ryan confundido.

-Es que…. Es que ellos me lo dijeron-dice Aurora decidida de no más mentiras.

-¿Esas cosas?-pregunta Venus.

-No, nuestros ancestros de esta dimensión-dice Venus viendo a quien la veía impactada.

-¿Qué?-dice Ryan confundido.

-¿De que hablas Aurorita?-pregunta Venus aun impactada y confundida.

Aurora suspira fuertemente y comienza a contar su historia, que estaba con Serling y que juntos fueron a la guarida después de seguirlos cuando Abril rompió su amistad con ellos después de lo de su padre, eso enfureció a Ryan y a Venus y consideran que su Abril si sabia lo que era un accidente, también contó todo lo que vivió con las tortugas, cuando menciono que Donnie estaba enamorado de Abril obviamente era algo impactante para Ryan y Venus, dijo que el Maestro Splinter es alto pero obviamente eso no le creyeron, no contó sobre la familia del Maestro Splinter ni que el era humano ya que quería ver la cara de Ryan cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos.

También les contó que Junior estaba con Karai en el clan del pie, obviamente eso aterro demasiado a Venus pero cuando escucho que Karai lo cuida y lo preteje se tranquiliza, y mas porque ella es su Tatarabuela.

Incluso le contó como son físicamente los chicos ya que mira a Venus y ve la misma imagen de Leo solo que en versión femenina.

-Entonces, aun así soy la versión humana de Leo-dice Venus confundida.

-Parece que si, pero eso no nos dice porque cambiamos físicamente-dice Ryan.

-Eso tampoco lo se, como les dije mentí a los chicos y estoy arrepentida-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-No estés triste Aurorita, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Tu te sientes mal porque creciste en un ambiente donde la libertad es mas importante-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-Ellos entenderán tus razones Aurorita, solo tienes que decirles la verdad-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Tienen razón, debo de decirles la verdad de quien soy y de donde vengo, al igual que ustedes-dice Aurora viéndolos seriamente.

-¡Nosotros!-dicen ambos confundido.

-Si, vamos a la guarida y digamos quienes somos

-Aurorita, creo que no será buena idea que nosotros nos revelemos, digo… yo menos soy la reencarnación de Hamato Yoshi-dice Ryan.

-Y… si el Maestro Splinter de nuestra dimensión te acepto el de esta dimensión también-dice Aurora orgullosa-_Aunque seas su reencarnación._

-Ryan, Aurora tiene razón, debemos de ir y decirles quienes somos-dice Venus.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?-pregunta confundido-Aunque a veces los estas-Venus lo mira enojada- ¿Pero porque debemos ir?

-Bueno, nuestro Minis bancos no nos duraran para siempre, además no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí atrapados y viviendo en un hotel y no podemos conseguir trabajo porque no tenemos papeles y nos creerán que somos emigrantes-dice Venus enojada.

-Suficiente para mí-dice Ryan sonriendo asustado.

-Muy bien, iremos al hotel a entregar las llaves y recoger la poca ropa que compramos e iremos a la guarida para que Donnie te cure la herida-dice Venus.

-Pero dijo Aurora que todos tienen quince años-dice Ryan.

-Y… el es un genio ¿De donde creer que Jocy y Cody lo heredaron?-pregunta Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Tienes razón-dice Ryan.

-Muy bien, iremos con nuestras verdaderas formas. Ósea tu forma humana Ryan-dice Venus.

-Yo adoro disfrazarme de la especie que era la esposa de Raphael-dice Ryan.

-Mejor ve así Ryan y tu ve como humana, así después de explicarles quien soy o quienes somos se muestre como son-dice Aurora.

-Con mucho gusto-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-No se ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-pregunta Venus no muy convencida.

-Completamente, quiero ser libre y así lo seré al fin y no mas mentiras-dice Aurora decidida

-Aun no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió para que revelaras tus poderes y te alejaras de ellos?

Aurora baja la vista llenándose de odio al recordar la razón del porque lo hizo.

-Aurora-dice Venus preocupada.

-Por Rahzar-dice Aurora llena de odio-Rahzar esta aquí, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-¡Rahzar!-dicen ambos impactados.

-Si-dice Aurora llena de odio-estaba apunto de matarlo pero Leo evito que lo hiciera.

-Ese maldito-dice Ryan lleno de odio al escuchar que el ser que causo que toda la felicidad y alegría que tenia el amor de su vida fueran destruidos-¡PERO EL QUIEN LO MATARA SERE YO!-grita furioso dándose vuelta.

-¡Espera!-dice Venus poniéndose frente a él-Este Rahzar es de esta dimensión, no es el nos causo tanto daño hace doce años

-¡Pero aun así lo quiero matar!-dice Ryan lleno de odio.

-Lo se, también quiero hacer eso… por su culpa Rachel se a encerrado y apenas podemos sacarla y mas por su hija-dice viendo a Aurora-No hagas una tontería.

Ryan mira a Aurora quien lo miraba con tristeza y suspira fuertemente.

-Esta bien-dice Ryan.

Venus lo mira agradecida.

-Vamos por nuestras cosas al hotel e iremos a la guarida para que Aurora se libere de las mentiras y conocer a mis ancestros de esta dimensión-dice Venus sonriendo.

Aurora sonríe.

* * *

**Afueras de Tokio Japón**

En un templo cubierto de destrucción y llamas Cindy camina tranquilamente entre el fuego mientras escuchaba suplicas de los monjes.

-¡E…Eres un monstruo!-dice uno de los monjes gravemente herido.

Cindy se detiene y camina lentamente hacia él.

-Tienes razón, lo soy-dice sonriendo con malicia-Lo soy… gracias a ustedes-dice con odio golpeándolo.

Después de golpearlo aumenta el fuego y sale del lugar completamente furiosa.

-Fue su culpa, su culpa-dice furiosa-Todos los monjes querían sacrificarme creyendo que era un error de la naturaleza, un monstruo y una abominación por tener fuego… pues ellos despertaron al verdadero monstruo en mi-dice llena de odio mientras prendía fuego su mano-El fuego es parte de mi, yo soy el fuego… yo soy el fuego-dice soltando una lagrima al momento que el fuego de su mano desaparece.

Cindy voltea para ver el templo lleno en llamas al igual de los gritos de los monjes.

_Dicen que el fuego representa el infierno y por eso yo existo  
Yo soy como el fuego porque siempre ataco y destruyo sin razón _

Cruza los brazos recordando todo lo que destruyo desde que era una niña

_Por años me humillaban e insultaban sin parar  
y yo me desquito con todos _

Cindy agarra su collar y mira la fotografía de sus hijos

_"Nunca seas débil, compórtate"  
"Eres una guerrera, nunca lo debes de olvidar"  
Jamás lo olvide, y van a saber  
¡De lo que soy capaz!_

De sus manos mira como el fuego las consume completamente sin quemarla

_¡Quémalos, quémalos!_  
_saco el fuego que hay en mi_

Prende árboles alrededor de ella

_¡Quémalo, quémalo!  
soy superior a todo el mundo  
todos sabrán, lo peor de mi, todos arderán  
El fuego siempre ah sido parte de mi  
_

Sonriendo comienza caminar tranquilamente alrededor del bosque.

_Aunque eh sufrido mi luz jamás se apago  
y todos los que me han lastimado  
jamás podrán derrotarme_

Emocionada comienza a volar hasta llegar a la altura que llegan los aviones.

_A pesar que se lo que soy capaz de hacer_  
_aun quiero sobrepasar aun mas los limites_  
_mi alma siempre a ardido en llamas, ¡y jamás se extinguirá!_

Con una velocidad supernova comienza a volar saliendo de la tierra volando hasta el sol

_¡Quémalos, quémalos!_  
_Mi poder siempre florecerá_  
_¡Quémalos, quémalos!_  
_lo peor de mi nunca se acabara_  
_Sufrí mucho pero sobreviví_

Cindy aterriza en el sol que no le hace nada mas que hacerla mas fuerte

_¡Mi poder creció!_

Comienza a dar vueltas y el fuego del sol comienza a envolverla mientras que ella bailaba

_Desde niña en mi corazón sentí el fuego_  
_Los humanos creyeron ser superior a mi pero se equivocaron_

Consumida por las llamas vuela de regreso a la tierra sin importarle nada.

_Y ya harta los ataque y les mostré mi poder  
Nadie me podrá vencer, mi poder siempre se elevara_

Vuelve al lugar frente al templo aun en llamas mientras que Cindy se levanta aun envuelta en llamas.

_¡Quémalos, quémalos!_  
_yo jamás de ti sentiré piedad_

El fuego lentamente comienza a desaparece mostrando una Cindy completamente diferente, ella ahora usaba un hermoso vestido negro con una flor que se veía una viva imagen de una flor hecha de fuego, sus mangas y capa tienen el color de fuego brillante y también formaban formas de pedazos de flores, un pedazo de tela envolvía su cuello del tono de su capa, tacones altos negros y aun conservaba su collar oculto bajo su vestido, sus mechones rojos desaparecían mostrando un cabello mas negro que nunca. Se veía más hermosa que nunca

_¡Quémalos, quémalos!  
una guerrera es lo que yo soy  
peleo siempre, tengo el poder  
¡Todos ustedes arderán!  
El fuego siempre ha sido parte de mí_

Después de ver que su caos al templo a terminado y sintiendo tranquila recordando mas lo que es el fuego para ella decide irse, pero mientras se iba siente una presencia demasiado familia oculta entre los árboles, después siente una presencia demasiado débil para ella siguiéndola. Sonríe con malicia y continúa su camino.

-Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no uso este vestido, creo que lo usare durante mi estadía aquí-dice divertida.

Cindy continua caminando mientras que un Ninja del Clan del Pie la persigue por ordenes de Destructor

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela :(**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews que de verdad me motivan a seguir adelante con mi fic.**

**Por fin Aurora se reencontró con Ryan y Venus, pero como se pondrán cuando conozcan a los chicos, en especial Ryan por ya saben quien XD**

**Que pasara con Cindy si la persiguen por ordenes de Destructo?**

**Nos leemos pronto y si tienen ideas para el prox Chapter mándemelas por mensajes personales.**

**Si quieren ver el vestido de Cindy entren a mi deviantart**

**Adios cuidense**


	18. La verdad Part 1, Cindy y Destructor!

**Afueras de Tokio Japón**

**Pocos minutos antes**

Unos Ninjas del Clan del Pie estaban por el bosque buscando por los alrededores mientras que en la carretera estaba un auto negro estacionado. Uno de los Ninjas se para frente a una de las ventanas de atrás del auto haciendo una reverencia como símbolo de respeto y en ese momento Destructor baja el vidrio viendo con extrema severidad al Ninja.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-No Maestro, no encontramos nada de ese Guerrero que tanto habla, pero encontramos un sitio sagrado con monjes-dice el Ninja.

-Y a mí que me interesa ese lugar, tengo entendido que tres sitios sagrados han sido destruido, pero yo creo que son tonterías-dice Destructor.

-Y también las cárceles-dice el Ninja.

-Sigan buscando, no me importa si duran toda la noche quiero que lo….

Destructor no termina de hablar ya que comienza a escuchar gritos de horror por el bosque donde se mira la luz de un gran incendio.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta uno de los Ninjas que estaba cerca.

-¿No es por ahí donde esta ese sitio sagrado?-pregunta el ninja que hablaba antes con Destructor.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-grita un Ninja corriendo aterrado junto con dos más-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

-¡NOS MATARA! ¡NOS MATARA!-grita otro Ninja aterrado.

Destructor furioso de ver a sus Ninjas corriendo de una forma deshonrosa y cobarde sale del auto aterrándolos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-pregunta furioso.

-El lugar sagrado esta en llamas Maestro-contesta uno de los Ninjas aterrado.

-¿Quién destruiría esos lugares?-pregunta otro Ninja aterrado.

-¿Vieron quien lo hizo? ¡Contesten!-pregunta Destructor acercándose a los tres Ninjas que huyeron de ahí.

-N…No exactamente… vimos fuego y corrimos a ver lo que paso pe….pero vimos como uno de los Monje le salía fuego de su cuerpo y caía al suelo muerto-contesta uno de esos Ninjas aterrado.

Destructor mira la dirección de donde se mira el incendio y se escucha los gritos y suplicas.

-¡Síganme! ¡Y el que no me siga le juro que si hay muerto ahí se unirá a ellos!-dice Destructor corriendo hacia la dirección al incendio.

Los Ninjas tragan saliva aterrados y siguen a Destructor.

Destructor corre a toda velocidad y logra llegar a donde se supone que era un lugar sagrado fundada desde hace más de trecientos años es ahora un sitio en llamas. Destructor atentamente el lugar sin sentir nada más que curiosidad.

Escucha unos gemidos de dolor y mira que a unos metros se encontraban todos los monjes heridos gravemente, sangrando y muy pálidos, los mira sorprendido ya que jamás había visto algo como eso en su vida, ha visto muchos heridos de ataques pero jamás vio heridos de esa forma.

-¡Maestro Destructor, mire!-dice uno de los Ninjas apuntando la entrada del ¨santuario¨

Destructor mira y una bola de fuego cayendo del suelo y aterrizando frente al templo en llamas.

-¡¿Qué es eso, un meteorito?!-pregunta uno de los Ninjas impactado.

Destructor ve como la bola de fuego se levanta y lentamente el fuego desaparece mostrando a Cindy.

-Es una mujer-dice uno de los Ninja.

-Yo no creo que sea una mujer-dice otro Ninja impactado.

Destructor veía con mucho interés a Cindy por como apareció entre las llamas ya que jamas había visto a un ser tan poderoso como ella ni siquiera en los Kraang, mientras que ella da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

-_Algo me dice que ella es quien ha destruido los lugares sagrados y las cárceles, así que los prisioneros tienen razón y si fue una mujer-_piensa Destructor cruzando los brazos-_Sin duda es hermosa, muy hermosa pero obviamente no superara la belleza de Tang Shen, pero puedo ver que ella es una mujer poderosa, temida… justamente lo que yo necesito._

Cindy sonríe con malicia a sentir una presencia demasiado familiar pero aun asi continua su camino

-_Vaya, vaya esta presencia se me hace muy familiar. Tan solo tenía cinco años cuando te conocí y aún recuerdo tu energía-_piensa sonriendo con malicia_-cuanto me divertiré-_entrando al bosque.

-_No entiendo porque, pero siento que la conozco. Aunque no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie así-_piensa Destructor viéndola entrar al bosque.

Los Ninjas se le quedan viendo temiendo de lo que se imaginan.

-Algo me dice que Destructor se fijó en ella-dice uno de los Ninjas aterrado.

-Hombre malvado, mujer malvada, se entenderían perfectamente-dice otro Ninja.

-Tu-dice apuntando a uno de sus Ninjas-Síguela y dile que la quiero ver mañana en el cuartel ¡¿Entendido?!-pregunta con un tono tenebroso.

-¡Si Maestro!-dice el Ninja yéndose tras ella.

-¡Y ustedes! ¡Sigan buscando y no se detengan hasta encontrarlo!-dice yéndose de regreso al auto.

-¡Si Maestro!-contestan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Él está muerto-dice viendo la dirección en la que su compañero fue tras de Cindy.

Los otros Ninjas asienten y reanudan la búsqueda.

* * *

**New York.**

Los chicos regresaban de un largo viaje en busca del mutageno y de Aurorita, pero lo único que encontraron es más mutageno y nada de Aurora.

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

Leo lo mira con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter agacha la cabeza con tristeza y preocupación.

-Para ser una niña es buena escondiéndose-dice Mikey.

-Bienvenidos al club… ahora si me disculpa, me ocultare en la cocina y no saldré hasta saber que la madre de Aurora me perdona-dice Serling aterrado yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Pues con los poderes de Aurora nos es imposible encontrarla-dice Donnie yéndose al laboratorio para dejar el mutageno.

-Les recuerdo que ella también es una Kunoichi demasiado entrenada-dice el Maestro Splinter aun preocupado-pero no podemos negar que aún sigue siendo una niña.

-Chicos tranquilos, esa Aurorita es demasiado fuerte que estoy seguro que volverá-dice Raph tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-No podemos Raph, Aurorita esta por ahí en quién sabe dónde-dice Donnie sentándose.

-Daria lo que fuera para que Aurorita regresara… excepto dejar la pizza y las bromas-dice Mikey rápidamente.

-Sabía que debía de ser bueno para ser verdad-dice Raph

-Ya basta chicos, mañana saldremos y seguiremos buscando a Aurora y si es necesario no regresaremos hasta encontrarla-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Bueno Sensei, hoy es nuestra última noche con usted así que le daré las recetas de mis más sabrosos platillos ya que creo que volveremos para cuando Abril acabe la carrera-dice Mikey.

-¿Les ayudo a empaca?-pregunta Serling emocionado.

-¡No!-contesta el Maestro Splinter rápidamente.

-Pobre Aurora, sola ahí por la ciudad con frio y hambre… solo espero que este bien-dice Donnie preocupado.

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunta Leo viendo la entrada.

-¡CHICOS!

-Esa voz es de-dice Donnie levantándose.

Los chicos se fijan en la puerta de la guarida.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Aurora apareciendo en la entrada.

-¡No puede ser!-dice Donnie sonriendo emocionado.

-¡AURORA!-grita Raph.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Aurora corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Aurora!-dice Raph abrazándola.

-¡Aurora!-dicen los chicos uniéndose al abrazo.

Los chicos abrazan fuertemente a Aurora mientras que Mikey soltaba una lagrima.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¡Aurora!-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡MAESTRO!-grita Aurora abrazándolo.

El Maestro Splinter la abraza con fuerza y cariño dando gracias a Dios de que este bien.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, nos tenías con el alma en un hilo-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Bendito sea Dios que volviste Aurora!-dice Serling emocionado.

-¡Sabia que me extrañaste Serling!-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-No… hablo que me salve de una lenta destrucción por parte de tu madre-dice Serling sonriendo.

Aurora rueda los ojos divertida.

-Aurora, tu brazo-dice Donnie viendo el brazo vendado.

-Luego te cuento lo que me paso-dice Aurora.

-Aurora nos tenías bien preocupados, te buscamos por todas partes-dice Raph.

-Lo lamentos chicos, lamento haberme ido así es que… es que tenía miedo-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Ya se Aurorita, tenías miedo de verme explotar-dice Mikey.

-No….bueno si-dice Aurora asqueada al recordar cómo estaba Mikey lleno de acné-¡Pero no hablo de eso!, tenía miedo de que me rechazaran… por haberles mentido sobre mí-dice con tristeza.

-¿Hablas de tus poderes?-pregunta Leo.

Aurora asiente.

-Aurorita, no estés triste que por la razón que sea te entendemos… nosotros no tenemos poderes porque no venimos de descendientes de extraterrestres-dice Donnie.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida y confundida.

-Aurora, yo les conté sobre tus abuelos que tu abuela materna es una extraterrestre y de ella heredaste tus poderes-dice Serling.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunta Aurora.

Serling asiente.

Aurora suspira fuertemente.

-Es cierto, mi abuela Lara es una extraterrestre-dice Aurora-Pero eso no es todo, chicos…. Me canse de mentirles sobre mí y quiero decir la verdad.

Los chicos y el Maestro Splinter se miran confundidos.

-Primero que nada quiero decirles que me encontré con unos amigos míos en la superficie-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Los encontraste a todos?-pregunta Serling emocionado.

-Solo dos-dice Aurora.

Los chicos la miran con demasiado tristeza y con el corazón roto, si Aurora encontró a sus amigos eso quiere decir que se ira de su lado.

-¿Encontraste a tus amigos?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Sí, más que amigos uno de ellos o ellas es una prima muy lejana ya que mi Tátara-Tátara abuelo era hermano de su Tatarabuelo y otro es una reencarnacion-dice Aurora sonriendo.

Los chicos se miran confundidos.

Aurora sonríe divertida y se acerca a la entrada.

-¡Ya entren! ¡Pueden entrar!-dice Aurora.

Los chicos miran atento la entrada mientras que escondidos estaban Ryan en su forma de la especie de Mona Lisa y Venus en su forma humana.

-Muy bien, hora de conocerlos-dice Venus nerviosa.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento-dice Ryan.

-Los nervios-dice Venus levantándose-vamos.

Ryan suelta un fuerte suspiro y la sigue.

Ambos entran a la guarida lentamente, los chicos se sorprenden mucho de ver a Ryan pero se ponen en guardia al ver a Venus.

Venus y Ryan miraba a todos impactados al ver a los chicos más jóvenes y totalmente diferentes a los de su dimensión, Venus miraba impactada a Leo ya que se podía ver que es su versión masculina de esta dimensión al igual que Aurora con Raph y por ultimo miraron impactados al Maestro Splinter de lo alto que esta.

El Maestro Splinter miraba impactado a Venus ya que es idéntica a su hija, sabía que ella no es Miwa ya que Venus se mira un poquito más grande, tiene el cabello más largo y sus ojos son como los de Leo que eso lo impacto aún más.

-_Vaya, Aurorita no mintió en él-_piensa Venus impactada.

-Karai-dice Raph furioso apuntándola con sus sais.

-¿Qué haces a…

-¡SEÑORITA VENUS!-grita Serling corriendo a abrazarla-¡Señorita Venus que alegría volverla a ver sana y salva-abrazándola con fuerza.

-A mí también me alegra de verte Serling-dice Venus abrazándola.

-¡Venus!-dicen todos confundidos.

-Chicos, Maestro Splinter quiero presentarles a mis amigos-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ryan Howlett y soy el nieto adoptivo de la señorita Cindy Howlett-dice sonriendo.

-Es nieto adoptivo de mi abuela Cindy-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Ryan ¡Igual que el capitán Ryan de Héroes Espaciales!-dice Leo emocionado.

-Ese estúpido programa-dice Raph.

-Así que tú eres Ryan, Aurora me hablo muy poco sobre ti-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Por alguna razón el Maestro Splinter siente algo extraño en Ryan al igual que él con el Maestro Splinter.

-Y a mí me permítanme presentarles a la señorita Venus II Dragomir Hamato-dice Serling.

Los chicos se impactan al escucha su segundo apellido.

Aurora y Ryan se golpean la frente al ver que Serling lo arruino.

-Gracias Serling-dice Venus nerviosa- Kon'nichiwa, konbanwa, watashi ga shitte iru koto o kōei ni omoimasu (T: **Hola, muy buenas noches, es un honor conocerlos**)

- dōzo yoroshiku-dice el Maestro Splinter haciendo agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto (**T: Es un placer**)

-¡Esperen! ¡Aguarden un segundo!-dice Raph viendo a Serling y a Venus-La llamaste Hamato… ella es una Hamato-dice confundido.

Venus sonríe nerviosa.

-De eso les quiero hablar-dice Aurora parándose en medio de todos-Sobre quienes somos los tres y de dónde venimos-dice en tono serio.

Los chicos se miran confundidos.

-Chicos… no se ustedes pero algo me dice que ella no es Karai-dice Mikey ganándose un hermoso zape por parte de Raph.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿De qué verdad hablas Aurorita?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Aurora voltea ver a Venus, Ryan y Serling y ellos asienten.

-Que mentí en algo más… es cierto que mi nombre es Aurora, vengo de Hong Kong, mi madre se llama Rachel y si es cierto que mataron a mi tío cuando mi madre era niña… por Razhar-dice con tristeza.

Ryan se enfurece al oír ese nombre pero Venus lo pisa para que se calme.

-Pero no soy del Hong Kong de este mundo-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-¿Qué?-dice Mikey confundido al igual que los otros.

-Pero… no hay otro Hong Kong-dice Donnie demasiado confundido.

-¿De qué hablas Aurora?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Que no somos de esta época, nosotros somos de otra dimensión del año 2109-dice Aurora nerviosa.

Los chicos la miran impactados e incrédulos al escuchar eso, el Maestro Splinter mira a Aurora y ve que no hay una pizca de mentira en ella.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-los chicos estallan a carcajada.

-Del año 2109 jajajaja, buen chiste Aurorita-dice Raph riéndose.

-Además Aurorita es imposible, primero que uno de ellos que es una reencarnación y ahora que son del futuro jajajajajaja-dice Mikey riéndose.

-Aurorita, perdona que te lo diga pero eso es imposible-dice Donnie.

-Imposible-repite Aurora cruzando los brazos-imposible que existan tortugas mutantes que hablan y saben Ninjutsu, que un humano se haya transformado en una rata mutante-Ryan mira a Venus confundido-imposible que exista unos cerebros extraterrestres que usar cuerpo de robots para atacar y ahora creen que es imposible ser de otra dimensión.

Los chicos se callan al oír eso ya que saben que tiene razón.

-A ver pequeña, digamos que dices la verdad-dice Leo cruzando los brazos-¿Cómo pruebas que dices la verdad?

-Serling-dice Aurora.

-Aparte-dice Leo.

-Pues….

-Serling ¿Tendrás de casualidad imágenes de New York del año 2109?-pregunta Venus tranquila.

-Se señorita Venus-dice Serling mostrando por sus ojos imágenes del New York que ellos vienen.

Los chicos miran impactado la imagen del New York del año 2109, veían a diferentes tipos de robots, extraterrestres, humanos e híbridos de extraterrestres y humanos. Caminando juntos en extrema armonía sin temer ni nada, autos voladores y tecnología ultra mega avanzada que le intereso demasiado a Donnie.

-¿Ahora me creen?-pregunta Aurora al momento que Serling apaga la imagen.

-¡Wow! Chicos es increíble ese lugar, quiero irme a vivir ahí para dejar de estar oculto-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Aurora... ¿ese es nuestro futuro?-pregunta Donnie impactado.

-En realidad no lo sé, somos de otra dimensión-dice Aurora-Mi nombre real es Aurora Anedin Hamato y soy Tátara- Tátara nieta de Raph-dice nerviosa.

Los chicos se impactan y sobre todo Raph, sus hermanos comienzan a verlo a él y a Aurora sin poder creerlo.

-¿Es una broma total verdad?-pregunta Raph retrocediendo.

-No y si quieres hagamos una prueba de ADN-dice Ryan.

-Con gusto me hare una prueba-dice Raph.

-Si dice Aurora que ella es descendiente de Raphael ¿Ustedes de quiénes son?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter viendo a Venus y Ryan.

-Yo de ninguno, soy adoptado-dice Ryan.

-Como dijo Serling yo soy Venus II Dragomir Hamato y mi Tátara abuelo es Leonardo-dice Venus al momento que se transforma en su forma tortuga.

Los chicos retroceden más impactados al ver a Venus como tortuga, era extremadamente idéntica a Leo.

-Wow… creo haber visto todo en mi vida-dice Mikey impactado.

-Al igual que Aurora también tengo poderes extraterrestres-dice Venus volando-solo que soy una hibrida de tortuga mutante y Draki.

-Draki-dice Leo confundido.

-Una especie de dragones extraterrestres que tienen la piel extremadamente dura y pueden cambiar cualquier apariencia, la que vieron es mi forma humana y esta es con la que nací-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Eres un Dragón?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Casi, estoy dejando de ser una especie de cría, mi transformación es muy lenta ya que soy una hibrida-dice Venus-pero…. Puedo hacer esto.

Venus lanza una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca a una caja de pizza pero por desgracia la convierte en ceniza.

-¡MI PIZZA!-grita Mikey aterrado.

Los chicos voltean a verla furiosos.

-Jejejeje, creo que aún no estoy lista para usar ese poder-dice Venus nerviosa.

-Se nota-dice Mikey enojado-¡DESTRUISTE MI PIZZA!

-Creo que debo seguir practicando-dice Venus aterrizando.

-¡Deberías!-dicen todos los adolescentes enojados.

-Vamos chicos, a hacerles la prueba de ADN-dice Donnie caminando hacia el laboratorio llevándose a Aurora.

-Oye Venus ¿De casualidad una tortuga que le llaman Junior te es familiar?-pregunta Leo.

-Claro que sí, es mi hermano-dice Venus.

-¡Tu hermano!-dicen los chicos impactados.

-Sí y Auch-dice Venus.

-Si es tu hermano déjame decirte que tengo un montón de quejas que darte de tu hermano-dice Raph furioso.

-Y estoy encantada por escucharlas, pero por ahora vamos por esas pruebas-dice Venus entrando rápidamente al laboratorio junto con Ryan.

-¡Pero antes de que entren deben de saber….

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!-grita Ryan interrumpiendo a Mikey

-Que hay un mutante que se puede ver sus intestinos-completa Leo la frase

* * *

**Tokyo, Japón.**

El Ninja estaba buscando a Cindy desesperado ya que había perdido pista de ella.

-Ay no, Destructor va a matarme cuando se entere que la perdí-dice el Ninja aterrado.

-Con que Destructor te mando a seguirme

El Ninja voltea y mira a Cindy recargada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados viéndolo divertida.

-Ahí estas-dice el Ninja aterrado de verla

-¿Se puede saber porque te ordeno a seguirme?-pregunta interesada

-El Maestro Destructor solicita su presencia en el cuartel del Clan del Pie-dice el Ninja tratando de sonar serio.

-¿Para qué?

-Vio lo que eres capaz de hacer, como destruías ese templo sagrado y como salías de las llamas y por eso él quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasaría si no voy?-pregunta Cindy sonriendo malicia.

-El la perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos y no descansara hasta que acepte la invitación-dice el Ninja.

-Sabes, sus amenazas me dan igual, pero como es una invitación como no aceptar-dice Cindy tranquila.

-Espera ¿Acepta ir así nomas?-pregunta el Ninja sorprendido.

Cindy asiente divertida.

-Perfecto, llamare para que vengan a recogernos-dice sacando su teléfono.

-_Genial, por fin conoceré a Destructor… aunque de seguro el de esta dimensión es humano-_piensa cruzando los brazos.

* * *

**New York**

Los chicos estaban parados junto a la computadora de Donnie esperando los resultados.

-¿Cuándo saldrán?-pregunta Mikey desesperado.

-En treinta segundos-contesta Donnie.

-¿En realidad es necesario esto?-pregunta Serling.

-Si-contestan todos.

De pronto los resultados de sangre de Raph y Aurora y la de Leo y Venus salen y cada uno dice 100% impactado a Donnie.

-No puede ser-dice Donnie impactado.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-pregunta Leo angustiado.

-Es positivo, dio positivo a la prueba de ADN-dice Donnie.

Sus hermanos retroceden sorprendidos

-Espera… ¿Quieres decir?-dice Raph temiendo la respuesta.

-Que Aurora es tu descendiente y Venus la de Leo…. Es positivo-dice Donnie.

-No puede ser-dice Mikey sin creerlo.

Raph y Leo miraban impactados a Aurora y a Venus quienes los saludaban nerviosas.

-Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie viendo cómo se acercaba a ellas.

-Ahora entiendo todo, ahora entiendo porque sentía la presencia de Raphael en ti y la de Leonardo contigo Venus-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolas con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué usted que Maestro?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Cuando conocí a Aurora sentía tu presencia en ella y más se me hacía extraño de cómo se parece físicamente a ti hijo mío-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-A pesar que ella si es tierna y amable-dice Mikey.

-Todos e incluyéndome consideramos a Aurora como la única paloma blanca de su familia-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Vieron chicos tendremos descendientes!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Es increíble-dice Raph sin creerlo.

-Creíamos que jamás podríamos tener una familia por ser tortugas-dice Leo acercándose a Venus.

-Tambien los nuestros, pero ya vieron-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Esperen, si Venus es descendiente de Leo y Junior es su hermano eso quiere decir que el también-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Y está en el clan del pie-dice Leo aterrado-¡Debemos ir por el!

-Tranquilos, conozco a mi hermano y debe de tener una buena razón…. Yo iré por el otro día por ahora dejémoslo ahí-dice Venus tranquila.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero es peligroso?!-dice Raph enojado.

-Confíen en mí, mi hermano tiene una razón y nos lo dirá-dice Venus tranquila-Además tiene la piel dura y nadie le hará daño

Los chicos se miran no muy confiados y deciden dejarlo así.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de tu hermano?-pregunta Leo.

-Leonardo II-contesta tranquila.

-Entonces le diremos Junior-dice Leo rápidamente orgulloso-Leonardo muy hermoso nombre le pusieron tus padres

-Baja de tu nube-dice Raph-entonces ¿Quién fundo el Clan de las almas oscuras?-pregunta viendo a Aurora.

-Tu Raph, junto con tu esposa cuyo nombre no te diré-dice Aurora.

-¡RAPH FUNDARA UN CLAN!-gritan sus hermanos impactados.

-Así es-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-AL igual que tu Leo, tu fundaras un clan llamara el Clan de Loto Blanco-dice Venus orgullosa.

-Justamente es el nombre de nuestro clan-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-A si-dice Venus sorprendida y se impacta más al ver el símbolo en el pecho del traje del Maestro Splinter-el símbolo de mi clan-dice sonriendo.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe asintiendo.

-Oigan no me sorprende que Leo funde un clan pero que Raph también fundara un clan eso si es increíble y difícil de creer-dice Donnie.

-Y que se casara también es increíble porque qué mujer soportara su humor-dice Mikey divertido.

-Si como no-dice Raph golpeando a Mikey.

-Pero si dicen que son de otra dimensión ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Pues Amy la descendiente de Mikey acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y…

-¡Dieciocho años! ¡No le prepare nada!-dice Mikey aterrado-Espera… ¿Dijiste mi descendiente?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Si… ¿Acaso creyeron que solamente Loe y Raph tuvieron descendencia?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Si-contestan todos.

-Pues no, la de Mikey se llama Amy y la de Donnie se llama Jocelyn pero le llamamos Jocy-dice Ryan.

-Wow, es el nombre de una científica-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Es porque ella es una famosa científica, investigadora e inventora, se graduó de los once años de la universidad-dice Venus.

-¡Esa es mi niña!-dice Donnie orgulloso.

-Y Amy nunca fue a la escuela pero es una famosa actriz, cantante, coreógrafa, modelo y campeona mundial de Videojuegos y patinaje-dice Ryan.

-Y dueña de tres trillones de dólares-dice Venus.

-¡SI, ESA ES MI NIÑA!-grita Mikey orgulloso ganándose miradas de odio de sus hermanos-Que ¿Celosos?-pregunta divertido.

-Te odio-dice Raph celoso.

-Y también esta Cody que también es tu descendiente Donnie y es dueño de una empresa-dice Venus.

-¡Mejor aún!-dice Donnie orgulloso.

-Muy bien, volvamos al principio, pero antes mejor les cuento la historia de la mutación de mis ancestro de mi dimensión y después como los conocimos en el año 2105-dice Venus-todo comenzó hace muchísimos años en Japón con dos niños, uno de ellos se llamaba Hamato Yoshi…

Venus comenzaba a contar la historia y el Maestro Splinter no podía creer que en otra dimensión jamás se casó con Tang Shen ni tuvieron una hija, fue asesinada por su mejor amigo y después él fue asesinado por Destructor, su mascota era una rata a la que pusieron Splinter. Le parecía increíble lo diferente que es su mundo y su historia.

Venus les contaba todo pero no con mucho detalle, pero omitía las historias de Casey y Abril ya que como supo que Donnie de esta dimensión amaba a Abril no quería hacerlo sufrir y mejor no dice nada. Incluso Ryan estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

-…. Y bueno, así fue que terminamos aquí y tenemos misteriosamente esta forma-dice Venus viendo sus manos.

-Wow, así porque mi descendiente y la de Donnie quisieron venir o ir al pasado de sus ancestros terminaron aquí por error-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Sí, solamente me encontré con Ryan y después con Aurora y Serling, me entere que mi hermano esta con Karai pero no tenemos idea de ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunta Venus preocupada.

-Pero si Aurora, Serling y Junior están aquí significa que los demás también-dice Ryan.

-Pero no los encontramos porque New York es enorme y lo único que encontramos es una capsula con extraño liquido verde azulejo.

-¡Esperen! ¿Encontraron mutageno?-pregunta Donnie.

-Mutageno-pregunta ambos en unísono.

-Si-dicen los chicos.

-Si-dice Ryan.

-Perfecto ¿Podrían dárnoslo?-pregunta Donnie.

-Dárselos-dice Venus nerviosa.

-Sí, estoy creando un retro mutageno y lo necesito, por favor-dice Donnie.

-Pues… lo quieres en liquido o en cenizas?

-A jejejeje, creo que lo queme-dice Venus nerviosa.

-¡Venus!-dicen todos enojados.

-Perdón ¿Cómo iba a saber que era importante?-pregunta Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Tiene razón ¿Cómo sabría ella lo que era?-pregunta Leo

-Bueno, al menos nadie muto-dice Donnie.

-Eso si-dice Aurora.

-Como el padre de Abril-dice Venus y todos voltean a verla sorprendidos-Aurora nos contó todo.

-Si-dice Donnie con el corazón roto.

-¿Qué hay de ti Ryan?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Yo?-dice viéndolo confundido.

-Aurora dijo que eres una reencarnación-dice el Maestro Splinter-¿De quién eres reencarnación?

-Pues-dice Ryan nervioso-¿Es necesario?-viendo a las chicas.

Ellas asienten divertidas.

Ryan las mira enojado y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-De acuerdo, espero que no entren en shock-dice Ryan agarrando su reloj.

Los chicos lo miran atentamente mientras que Ryan se quita su reloj comenzando a brillar y al quitárselo el brillo desaparece mostrando su forma humana.

-¡WOW!-grita Raph impactado mientras que sus hermanos y el Maestro Splinter retroceden impactados.

Ryan tira el reloj para que nadie crea que es un truco o una mala jugada.

Los chicos miran al Maestro Splinter y a Ryan al mismo tiempo ya que no podían creer lo que miraban, a pesar que Ryan se mira más joven que en la foto de Hamato Yoshi con su familia.

-No puede ser-dice Leo impactado.

-Si lo es, yo soy la reencarnación de Hamato Yoshi-dice Ryan.

El Maestro Splinter lentamente se acerca a él y Ryan lo mira confundido por la forma que lo mira, El Maestro Splinter mira a Leo y el asiente y sale del laboratorio a toda prisa.

-Eres mi reencarnación-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Ryan retrocede confundido y mira a Venus y ella solamente se encoje de hombros.

-Su reencarnación-dice confundido.

Leo regresa con algo en las manos y se lo entrega a su Maestro, el lentamente le muestra la foto de su familia impacta al verlo que la agarra rápidamente para verla mejor, Venus confundida se acerca y mira la fotografía impactándose de ver a una mujer un poquito idéntica a ella, un hombre idéntico a Ryan pero un poco más viejo y una linda bebe en el brazos de la mujer.

-¿Q…Quiénes son?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Ese soy yo, esa mujer era mi esposa Tang Shen y esa niña es mi hija Miwa-contesta El Maestro Splinter

-¡Usted!-dice Venus impactada

El Maestro Splinter asiente.

-¿Dónde están ellas?-pregunta viendo la foto.

-Hace mucho Destructor las alejo de mi-contesta con tristeza.

Venus retrocede sintiendo una enorme tristeza dentro de ella como la que sintió al perder a su padre.

-Espera quieres decir que tú eres Hamato Yoshi-dice Ryan impactado viendo al Maestro Splinter.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo jovencito, si-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Ryan sin dejar de ver la foto y ver al Maestro Splinter se sienta en una silla y después pone ambas manos en sus ojos.

-Ryan, sé que es difícil creer verlo vivo, pero…..-Aurora no termina de hablar ya que es interrumpida.

-¿Porque una rata? ¿Por qué?-dice Ryan con tristeza.

Todos casi se desmayan al escuchar sus lamentos.

-¡AY RYAN!-grita Venus furiosa.

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero tú no te enteras que la familia de tu vida pasada fue cruelmente asesinada y que mutaste en una rata!-dice Ryan furioso.

-¡Te recuerdo que también es mi familia porque es mi abuelo de quien hablamos!-dice Venus furiosa.

-¡YA BASTA!-grita Leo callándolos-Chicos sé que esto es duro para ustedes y también para nosotros, pero así es la vida

Ryan mira la foto y mira la imagen de Tang Shen y comienza a imaginarse a él y a Rachel en esa misma posición con Aurora en el centro y Rachel sosteniendo una bebe que sería su hijo o hija.

-Al menos siento una esperanza-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-dice Venus confundida.

Ryan corre hacia Aurorita con la foto.

-Mira Aurorita, algún día así estaré con tu madre, pero tú también estarás ahí con un posible hermanito o hermanita-dice Ryan viendo la fotografía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso espero-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-A Rachel ¿Hablas de su madre?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Sí, acaso no lo saben…. Rachel es la reencarnación de Tang Shen-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-¡Ryan!-dice Venus y Aurora enojadas.

Ryan se impacta por lo que acaba de decir y mira a todos impactados inclusive el Maestro Splinter quien se le cae el bastón al escuchar eso.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-dice Leo corriendo hacia él- ¿Esta bien?

-L…La reencarnación de Tang Shen-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Ryan y Aurora asienten lentamente.

-Entonces es verdad, las reencarnaciones existen-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Es cierto, si el Maestro Splinter reencarno también ella lo haría-dice Raph.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Tang Shen y su hija Miwa?-pregunta Ryan acercándose a él.

-Miwa, ¿No es el nombre de la hija de Mikey?-pregunta Serling confundido.

-Gracias Serling-dice Aurora molesta.

-Mi hija-dice Mikey confundido.

-Si, en mi mundo Mikey tiene una hija a la que llamo o llamara Miwa porque estamos en el pasado-dice Venus.

Mikey mira impactado a sus hermanos.

-Siéntense, les contare mi historia y la de mis hijos-dice el Maestro Splinter-pero antes escucharan mi historia, la de Tang Shen y la de quien era mi mejor amigo…. Oroku Saki

Ryan y Venus lo miran impactados al oír eso: Destructor era amigo de Hamato Yoshi.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japon  
**

Cindy se baja del auto, miraba sorprendida el lugar ya que se veía demasiado misterioso y siniestro. Dos Ninja comienzan a escoltarla hasta la entrada principal donde siente la presencia familiar más cerca.

-El Maestro Destructor la recibirá-dice uno de los Ninjas que la escoltaban.

-Que caballeroso-dice Cindy sonriendo con malicia.

A dos pasos de llegar a la puerta se abre mostrando dos hileras de Ninjas en estado de firme y frente a ellos estaba Destructor sonriendo con malicia viendo a Cindy llegar, ella lo veía fijamente las partes quemadas de su rostro.

-Es el, el hombre quien yo queme el rostro cuando tenía cinco años para salvar a mi hermana-piensa sorprendida y a la vez seria.

**Flash Back**

Mientras que una casa ardía en llamas una niña cubierta por una cobija llevaba en sus brazos a una bebe quien lloraba desconsolada.

Se detiene aterrada al ver a un hombre con de traje negro pero que dejaba sus brazos descubierto y con garras aceros como armas.

-A…Aléjese-dice la niña aterrada.

Oroku saki comenzaba a acercase a ellas preparando para atacarlas cuando Cindy quien una pequeña niña de camisa negra con una calavera en el pecho, pantalón negro, zapatos negros u cabello negro que le llega hasta la cintura logra ver por la ventana lo que está pasando.

-¡ANGEL, MIWA CUIDADO!-grita Hamato Yoshi corriendo hacia ellas.

Cindy aprovecha la distracción y lanza una ráfaga de fuego en el quemándole la cabeza.

Hamato Yoshi trata de acercarse pero Oroku Saki aun en llamas destruye una parte débil de la casa haciendo que comience a derrumbarse.

-CUIDA….-Cindy no termina de gritar porque se cae de la ventana.

-¡Huyamos!-dice Ángel corriendo con la bebe pero alguien la agarra del brazo.

-¡No lo creo!-dice Oroku Saki sonriendo con malicia quitándole a la bebe-Yo me la llevare mientras que tu duermes con los angelitos-dice alzando sus garras para atacar a la niña.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Así que… ya conocía a Destructor desde hace mucho tiempo, que interesante-piensa sonriendo con malicia.

-Maestro Destructor, permítenos presentarle a la señorita Cindy-dice el Ninja que la trajo.

-Bienvenida a mi cuartel Cindy-dice Destructor.

-Es un placer-dice Cindy viendo alrededor-El lugar es muy bonito, oscuro, misterioso y siniestro, justo como me gusta-sonriendo con malicia.

-Amables palabras-dice Destructor-Ahora sígueme, que tenemos mucho de que discutir.

Cindy comienza a seguirlo interesada por lo que Destructor quiere hablarle mientras que los dos Ninjas que la escoltaban comienzan a seguirlos.

-Vi lo que hiciste en ese templo y ahí me di cuenta que tú eres la que lo ocasiona-dice Destructor.

-Una bella obra de arte-dice Cindy con malicia.

-Algunos de mis Ninjas que te vieron salir de las llamas comenzaron a creer que eres una clase de Diosa-dice Destructor interesado.

-De donde yo vengo la gente solía decir eso hace mucho tiempo, ahora me llaman demonio-dice tranquila.

-Me parece interesante tu poder del fuego-dice Destructor más interesado.

-A todos le interesan-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos.

Destructor lleva a Cindy a su oficina.

-Que nadie moleste-ordena a sus dos Ninjas cerrando la puerta frente a ellos.

Los Ninjas se paran a un lado de la puerta vigilando.

Destructor camina hacia una mesa donde tiene copaz y vino.

-Mis Ninjas comienzan a creer que eres tú la que destruye las cárceles-dice Destructor sirviendo dos copas.

-Y creyeron bien, fui yo-dice Cindy sentándose

-Quisiera saber porque lo haces ¿Por qué destruyes cárceles y Templos?-pregunta Destructor poniendo una pastilla en la copa de Cindy.

-Un asunto que empezó de niña, eso te puedo decir-dice Cindy tranquila.

-Puedo ver que eres vengativa, eso me gusta-dice Destructor entregándole una copa-pero hay algo que inunda mi cabeza…. Siente que te conozco, pero jamás había visto una criatura tan fuerte como tú.

-Tengo un rostro común, tal vez sea por eso-dice Cindy tranquila dejando la copa en el escritorio.

-No lo creo-dice Destructor sentándose en su escritorio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí para que me alagues por mis poderes?-pregunta Cindy interesada.

-Ofrecerte unirte a mi clan y ser mi segunda al mando-dice Destructor en tono serio.

-¿Unirme a ti?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Así es, necesito a alguien como tú a mi lado-dice Destructor-Necesito derrotar a un clan enemigo liderada por mi peor enemigo: Hamato Yoshi.

-Hamato Yoshi sigue con vida, ya lo sabía-piensa con malicia.

-Seguramente ya has visto cosas sobrenaturales por tus poderes-dice Destructor interesado.

-No tienes idea.

-El clan tiene un grupo de cuatro tortugas mutantes del tamaño de un hombre entrenados en Ninjutsu-dice Destructor mostrando una imagen de ellos y Cindy los mira interesada-Mis mejores Guerreros no han podido contra ellos, ni siquiera mi hija.

-Hola chicos-piensa sonriendo.

-No tenemos idea de donde está su escondite ni donde se encuentra Hamato Yoshi-dice Destructor levantándose-pero lo que si se es que están en New York.

-Así que ¿Usted quiere que encuentre a estas tortugas y haga que lo lleven con su líder?-pregunta Cindy sin dejar de ver las fotos.

-Así es-dice Destructor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi fuego con todo esto?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Con tus poderes y don de destrucción podrás acabar con ellos fácilmente-dice Destructor.

Cindy asiente entendiendo su punto, deja las fotos en el escritorio y comienza a caminar hacia la ventana viendo la ciudad.

-Dijo usted que tiene una hija, pero no mencionó a su esposa-dice Cindy interesada.

-Mi esposa fue asesinada por Hamato Yoshi hace quince años-dice Destructor con odio-Me arrebato a mi amada Tang Shen.

-Mi más sentido pésame-dice Cindy fingiendo-Cuando fue todo lo contrario, así que esa niña llamada Miwa es Karai… que interesante es la vida.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes familia?-pregunta sin interés.

Cindy garra con fuerza su collar al oír esas preguntas.

-Mis hijos mayores murieron, mi hijo más pequeño murió asesinado y mis hermanas también están muerta, jamás conocí a mis padres y me alegro mucho porque fui alguien libre-dice Cindy.

-Ah-dice Destructor sin interés.

-Acepto tus consuelos-piensa molesta

-Ahora que tenemos más confianza te diré que se quien realmente eres en realidad, tu nombre es Oroku Saki y fuiste amigo de Hamato Yoshi pero por una mujer que dices que fue tu esposa se destruyó todo-dice Cindy dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué?-dice Destructor sorprendido por lo que dijo Cindy-¿Cómo lo….

¿Cómo lo sé?-termina la pregunta sin verlo y sonriendo-Hace quince años dos niñas aparecieron en la casa de Hamato Yoshi, una niña llamada Ángel se acercó a esa familia pero la otra no… es más…. Un hombre que estaba acechando la casa por la mujer se llevó a la niña y la encerró para que no dijera nada, la encerró en un lugar oscuro y peligroso-dice apretando sus puños.

Destructor la mira seriamente, nadie jamás supo lo de esa niña ya que una vez que la encerró ahí jamás volvió a abrirla dándola por muerta ya que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo sabes de esa niña?-pregunta Destructor sacando sus garras.

Cindy suelta una pequeña risa mientras que de sus manos aparece fuego que se transforman en las mismas garras de Destructor impactándolo.

-Eso-volteando a verlo-algún día lo sabrás.

Las garras de Cindy crecen comenzando a rodear a Destructor quien comenzaba a luchar para liberarse pero las garras prenden en llamas haciendo que él sea consumido.

Los Ninjas escucharlos los gritos que comienzan a golpear la puerta para poder entrar.

Cindy sonríe con malicia que suelta a Destructor absorbiendo su fuego, ella lo mira un rato viéndolo completamente pálido.

-Lamento decirte que no me uniré a ti, yo ya tengo a alguien que soy…. Un 2% leal-dice divertida acercándose a la puerta-Gracias por invitarme y la próxima no ponga drogas en las bebidas-dice destruyendo la ventana-tranquilo que mañana al medio día estará como nuevo. Adiós Oroku Saki

Cindy salta por la ventana y comienza a volar alejándose y en ese momento los Ninjas encuentran a Destructor pálido en el suelo.

-Vaya, con que ese es Destructor de esta dimensión, con razón esa energía que sentía se me hacía familiar, quien lo diría-dice cruzando los brazos-Creo que tres días o más iré a New York, por ahora iré a Italia, se me atojo una buena rebanada de Pizza-dice divertida mientras volaba hacia Italia.

* * *

-.. así fue como termine convertido en una rata mutante y adopte a mis hijos-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Ese triángulo amoroso fue peor que la mía con Rachel-dice Venus.

Ryan mira la fotografía mientras que en su interior crece un profundo odio hacia Destructor.

-En ambos mundo Hamato Yoshi le quitan a su amada, parece que todos los mundos así está destinado-dice Ryan con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter asiente con tristeza.

-Pero al menos tuvo una hija, y fue feliz-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Eso si-dice Ryan sonriendo un poco.

-Lo más importante es que ustedes están a salvo, y que tenemos que encontrar a Amy, Jocy, Rachel y Cody-dice Raph.

-Y rescatar a Junior de las manos de Karai-dice Donnie.

Venus suspira con tristeza.

-Ustedes tres son bienvenidos aquí, esta es su casa y nosotros su familia-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Gracias…. Maestro-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Ustedes dos díganme abuelo, porque eso soy-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Si abuelo-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

El Maestro Splinter la abraza con extremo cariño, ahora que sabía que ella era su descendiente se jura así mismo protegerla al igual que Venus y encontrar a Rachel no importa que tenga que atravesar para hacerlo.

Aurora bosteza de sueño.

-Vaya, son las dos de la mañana y es hora de dormir-dice el Maestro Splinter cargándola-Te llevare a dormir, Venus tu dormirás con Aurora mientras estén aquí.

-Claro-dice Venus levantándose-buenas noches-dice a todos.

-Buenas noches Venus-dice todos sonriendo un poco.

Venus asiente y se va siguiendo al Maestro Splinter

-Yo iré a la cocina, permiso-dice Ryan yéndose seguido por Serling ya que no quería estar con las tortugas.

Los chicos esperan a que Ryan este lejos para hablar.

-Vaya, ahora el misterio de Aurora está resuelto-dice Donnie.

-Es nuestra descendiente, pero directa de Raph… ahora sabemos porque se parece a él físicamente-dice Mikey.

-Chicos… saben lo que esto significa-dice Leo viendo a sus hermanos-Que definitivamente debemos devolver a Aurora con su madre para después jamás volverla a ver-dice con tristeza.

Sus hermanos lo miran con tristeza y con el corazón roto al escuchar eso: Devolverla para jamás volverla a ver.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco a una amiga que me ayudo con la parte de Destructor y Cindy, asi aprenderá Destructor a no subestimas a las mujeres XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós.**


	19. La historia de Cindy!

**Hola como están**

**Espero que bien**

**Aquí les traigo otro Chapter de mi historia, aquí conocerán más el pasado de Cindy y sus hermanas y también de Ryan.**

**Sin más que decir**

**A leer!**

* * *

Los chicos se levantaron un poco mas tarde ya que por tantas revelaciones e historias se desvelaron, por suerte el Maestro Splinter acepto dejarlos dormir dos horas mas, ya que el tampoco quería levantarse temprano por desvelarse.

-Mikey, te toca hacer el desayuno-dice Raph.

-Pero… siempre me toca hacer el desayuno-dice Mikey confundido.

-Por eso ¡Ve a prepararlo!-dice Raph.

-Con un por favor seria suficiente-dice Mikey dirigiéndose al refrigerador a sacar los huevos.

En ese momento Ryan, en su forma original, entra al comedor con cara de sueño y masajeándose el cuello.

-Buenos días-dice Ryan sentándose.

-Buenos días Ryan ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta Leo sonriendo.

-Considerando que dormí en la sala, si-dice Ryan sarcástico.

-Lo lamento Ryan, es que no tenemos mas habitaciones porque de haber sido así te hubiéramos ofrecido una-dice Donnie.

-No se preocupes, entiendo-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-Buenos días-dice Venus entrando en su forma tortuga.

-Buenos días Venus-dicen todos sonriendo.

-Venus, los chicos dicen que hoy me toca dormir en el cuarto y tu duermes en la sala-dice Ryan saliendo del cuarto.

-Pero… dijo que durmió cómodo-dice Mikey confundido.

-Así es él, no me sorprende para nada-dice Venus sentándose-Muy bien ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

-Hare omelet-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Suena delicioso-dice Aurora entrando a la cocina-¡Buenos días!

-¡Hola Aurorita!-dicen los chicos sonriendo.

-Hola peque-dice Raph cargándola-¿Dormiste bien?

-Aja, extrañaba estar aquí-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti-dice Leo sonriendo.

Venus miraba sonriendo la escena, vio que sus ancestros de esa dimensión le tomaron tanto cariño a Aurorita, obviamente eso pasaría porque ¿Quién no le tendría cariño a Aurora? ¿Aparte de Serling y su padre biológico?

-Muy bien Leo, ahora que se que Aurora es mí descendiente, te prohíbo que la hagas ver Héroes Espaciales-dice Raph.

-Pero Héroes Espaciales es un buen programa para ella-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Claro que no, es tonto-dice Raph.

-Ahí va de nuevo-dicen sus hermanos y Aurora al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpen ¿Qué es Héroes Espaciales?-pregunta Venus confundida.

Leo la mira horrorizado al escuchar esa pregunta mientras que Raph suelta una tremenda carcajada.

-¡¿No conoces Héroes Espaciales?!-pregunta Leo horrorizado.

Venus se asusta por la reacción de Leo mientras que niega con la cabeza.

-¡Pues en la tarde te pondré un capitulo para que lo veas!-dice Leo enojado.

-Eeemmm ¿Hice algo malo?-pregunta Venus confundida a Donnie.

-Si Venus, no conocer la serie favorita de tu Tatarabuelo-dice Donnie divertido

Venus lo mira confundida.

-Buenos días-dice el Maestro Splinter entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Maestro Splinter-saludan todos.

-Venus, espero que tu y Ryan hayan dormido bien-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Si, dormí cómoda-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Ryan no, me lo encontré hace rato y quiere quitarle el cuarto a Venus-dice Aurora divertida.

-Y lo pienso hacer-dice Ryan entrando a la cocina-Buenos días Maestro Splinter.

-Buenos días Ryan-dice el Maestro Splinter aun sin acostumbrase en ver su versión joven y humana frente a él-Ryan, no deberías quitarle el cuarto a Venus.

-El hecho de que ella es Venus debo hacerlo-dice Ryan divertido.

-Muy gracioso-dice Venus sarcástica.

-Ya me conoces-dice Ryan-Entonces…. ¿Qué habrá de desayuna porque yo quiero comida chica?

-Mikey hará omelet-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Omelet, suena delicioso-dice Ryan sonriendo sentándose-Shuō zhēn de, jiān dàn juǎn ¿méiyǒu bié de?-cruzando los brazos (T: **Enserio, omelet ¿no hay otra cosa?)**

Aurorita cruza los brazos al escuchar eso.

-Suǒyǐ shì de, zhīqián Aurorita shuō tāmen chī hǎizǎo hǎizǎo rúchóng huò rúchóng ¿nǐ gèng xǐhuān?-pregunta divertida. (**T: Pues si, Aurorita dijo que ellos antes comían algas con gusanos o gusanos con algas, ¿Cual prefieres?)**

Aurorita ríe divertida al oír eso mientras que los demás no entendían nada de lo que hablaban.

-A veces no te soporto-dice Ryan rendido.

-Lo se-dice Venus orgullosa.

-¿Ustedes hablan chino?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Ya le dijimos, nuestro clan-dice Ryan viendo a Aurorita en brazos de Raph-venimos de China, aunque yo nací en Japón pase mas tiempo en Hong Kong después de lo que paso con Riku.

-Yo aprendí chino gracias a la maquina-dice Venus sonriendo.

-¿Qué maquina?-pregunta Donnie.

-Pues el primo de Jocy, político por lado de su madre que esta casada con tu bisnieto, creo una maquina que lograba que aprendieras un idioma o mas en tan solo un minutos-dice Venus.

-Un momento, Aurora y Junior hablan demasiados idiomas-dice Leo viendo a Aurorita.

-Es que Junior y yo jugamos con una maquina que nos exploto y aprendimos demasiado idiomas y el don de combinarlos-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Eso explica todo, porque Aurorita sabe hablar tantos idiomas siendo tan pequeña-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-El desayuno esta listo-dice Mikey sirviéndoles a todos-es pero que les gusto.

-Mmmm rico-dice Aurorita sentándose hambrienta.

-¡Alto!-dice Venus ganándose la atención de todos- ¿Ya se lavaron las manos?

Mikey, Ryan y Aurora asienten mientras que Leo, Raph y Donnie se intercambian mirada.

-A lavarse-dice Venus.

-Oye, tú no nos mandas-dice Raph enojado.

-A lavarse-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dicen los tres en unísono yéndose a arrastras hacia el baño.

En ese momento Serling entra a la cocina y mira a Venus y a Ryan sentados.

-Gracias a Dios, que el regreso de la señorita Venus no fue un sueño-dice Serling aliviado.

* * *

**Days Hotel Broadway**

Jocy y Charles seguían investigando el extraño aparato que le robaron al Kraang, Jocy estaba impactada por la tecnología ya que era casi exactamente como el de su época pero un poco más avanzado. Pero eso no le impedía nada de investigarlo, aunque desearía tener más tecnología del Kraang ya que lo que tenía no era suficiente.

-¿Cómo van?-pregunta Amy entrando al cuarto.

-Más o menos, lo que sí sabemos es que su tecnología es un poco más avanzada que la nuestra-dice Jocy volteando a verla-Pero nada que nosotros no podamos enfrentar-viendo orgullosa a Charles- la mala es que esto no es suficiente para saber que son realmente y ¿Qué quieren?

-Necesitamos más de esa tecnología-dice Charles.

-¿Creen que ellos son los responsables de ese mutageno de sabor a chocolate?-pregunta Amy interesada.

-Posiblemente y no… no es chocolate-dice Jocy guardando el material-Pero lo que más me interesa saber es ¿Por qué quieren a Abril? –pregunta confundida y preocupada

-Y ¿De qué energía mental están hablando?-pregunta Amy confundida

-No lo sé, pero mientras más alejadas estemos de ellos mejor será para nosotros-dice Jocy viendo la ventana-debemos encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué no vamos con nuestros ancestros?, ellos podrán ayudarnos-dice Amy.

-No Amy, no quiero que por un error arruinemos todo y además no quiero ser una carga-dice Jocy levantándose.

-Señorita Jocelyn, creo que la señorita Amy tiene razón, debemos ir con ellos-dice Charles.

-Por supuesto que no-dice Jocy enojada- No iremos a buscarlos y no quiero más hablar de eso-dice saliendo del cuarto.

Amy y Charles se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Dale tiempo señorita Amy, algún día aceptara ir por ayuda-dice Charles.

-Espero que pronto, porque si resulta que hay miles de Kraang aquí realmente necesitaremos ayuda-dice Amy preocupada.

-Pero con sus ra…

-No hables de mis rayos, solo liberare cargas pequeñas pero pienso ni jamás planeo liberar todo mi poder-dice Amy enojada cruzando los brazos-no cometeré el error que cometí de niña.

-Entendido señorita Amy-dice Charles

* * *

-¡¿Así que ambos e incluso Rachel ya son Maestros Ninjas?!-pregunta Mikey impresionado.

-Así es-dice Ryan.

-Wow, ya me muro por llegar a ser Maestro-dice Leo emocionado.

-Aun te falta mucho para llegar, créeme te lo digo por experiencia-dice Venus divertida.

-Me acuerdo la fiesta que hubo cuando te convertiste en oficialmente Maestro Ryan, mi abuela Cindy no dejaba de presumirte-dice Aurora divertida.

-La señorita Cindy no me dejo en paz por un tiempo-dice Ryan divertido.

-Si te escucha que no la llamaste abuela te va a castigar con un jalón de orejas-dice Aurora divertida.

-Cindy…. ¿Es la mujer que odia a los sabios?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter un poco asustado.

-Sí, es ella-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Odia a los sabios ¿Por qué?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Considera que lo que dicen son cosas sin sentido-dice Venus.

-Que loco-dice Donnie.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿esa mujer es extraterrestre?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter temiendo la respuesta.

-Si-dice Ryan

El Maestro Splinter siente un tremendo escalofrió en su interior.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Leo.

-Hablando de ella, ¿Ustedes saben si es esa mujer quien destruye los templos y las cárceles de Japón?-pregunta Serling.

Los chicos se sorprenden de esa pregunta y los miran temiendo la respuesta.

-No sabemos-dice Ryan.

-Aunque recemos que en realidad no sea ella si no otra cosa-dice Venus nerviosa.

-Pues para tener 119 años es una mujer muy vengativa-dice Serling.

-¡TIENE 119 AÑOS!-gritan los chicos impactados.

-Si-dice Venus.

-¿Cómo puede alguien seguir vivo tanto tiempo?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Pues… dijeron que esa mujer es una extraterrestre-dice Mikey.

-No tienen idea de lo viva que esta ella, ella es una de las extraterrestres más poderosa incluso más que los Anoditas, la especie de la abuela de la madre de Rachel, esa mujer me da mucho miedo-dice Venus temblando.

-Se nota que le tienes miedo, estas temblando-dice Leo preocupado.

-Y eso que no me hizo nada-dice Venus temblando.

-Aun-dice Ryan.

-Aun-dice Venus más asustada-Ella es la última de su especie de sangre pura, ahora solo quedan híbridos.

-¿Cómo Aurora y Rachel?-pregunta Raph.

-Así es-dice Venus.

-Cindy es una mujer muy poderosa, más que Rachel ya que tiene un poder que la hace invencible de cualquier cosa e incluso puede aumentar sus poderes-dice Ryan-su poder es el fuego.

-Ella controla el fuego e incluso puede controlar los volcanes-dice Venus temblando de miedo- Ella me da muchísimo miedo porque eh visto lo que puede hacer, es demasiado rápida y mi poder no le hace nada de daño solo le da poder-temblando aun mas -Ella es mil veces peor que tantos Raph o Rachel juntos e incluso peor que Destructor ya que su vida le ha encanto el puro dolor, sufrimiento incluso le gusta jugar con cosas que da mucho miedo como calaveras y esqueletos de verdad, ni le importa sacarlos de las tumbas.

Mikey comienza a temblar de miedo, Donnie siente que está a punto de desmayarse, Leo traga saliva, Raph tiembla de miedo y el Maestro Splinter lucha por no mostrar su miedo hacia ella.

-Mi abuela, la madre de mi madre no le agrada y hace lo que sea para evitar que vaya a visitarlos pero nunca lo logra-dice Aurora.

-Cindy conoce todas las dimensiones y universos como la palma de su mano, por eso no nos sorprendería que fuera ella quien esté haciendo todo esto a Japón-dice Ryan.

-¿Ella es mi esposa?-pregunta Raph asustado.

-No, su nieta se casó con tu nieto… o tu nieto de la otra dimensión-dice Venus.

-Gracias a Dios-dice Raph aliviado.

-Ella nunca se casó, no cree en el matrimonio ya que para ella es solo una hoja de papel-dice Ryan-prefirió la unión libre.

-¿No existió nadie que pudiera contra ella?-pregunta Leo asustado.

-Sí, su hermana mayor Amelia podía contra ella…. pero ya murió-dice Venus.

-Demonios ¿Por qué se murió?-pregunta Raph molesto

-No mentimos con Cindy, ella es demasiado peligrosa, odia demasiado a los hombre que les gusta manipular, maltrata, abusar a las mujeres o son ladrones y asesinos les hace algo que los desgracia la vida. También me contó que a los violadores ella los castra con tijeras de jardín-doce Venus.

-Ay mama-dice Mikey aterrado.

-Bueno, al menos Abril está a salvo por ser mujer-dice Donnie aliviado.

-Tampoco tiene piedad de las mujeres y también le desgracia la vida para siempre, y que no importa si está feliz o enojada hay que tener cuidado-dice Aurora.

Donnie se pone pálido al oír eso.

-Ella fue amiga de ustedes de la otra dimensión cuando era joven pero aun así no tenía piedad si la hacía enojar y menos el Maestro Splinter porque si decía algo sabio estaba a punto de asesinarlo, pero si no fuera por Amelia él hubiera tenido una muerte horrible-dice Ryan.

El Maestro Splinter traga saliva aterrado al oír eso.

-Para ella todos somos como un juguete, como un niño que se concentra demasiado en jugar y destroza un juguete sin piedad-dice Ryan.

-¡Ella es peor que Destructor!-dice Mikey aterrado

-Definitivamente-dice Donnie aterrado.

-¿Pero porque ella es así? ¿No entiendo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter confundido y aterrado sin demostrarlo.

Venus mira a Ryan y el asiente decidido a contarles ya que sabían que si realmente es ella quien está causando todo eso y si no estaba seguro que de todas maneras ella vendrá prepararlos para que no cometan un error y sea su fin.

-Es mejor que sepan de una vez quien es Cindy-dice Ryan.

-Por favor-dice Leo.

-Cindy es una guerrera profesional, se sabe cualquier tipo de arte marcial y de pelea, cualquier tipo de arma, sus favoritas son las katanas-dice viendo a Leo.

-Vaya, parece que ella y yo compartimos el mismo interés de las espadas-dice Leo sonriendo asustado.

-Toda su vida ella y sus hermanas fueron entrenadas porque vienen de una especie y familia guerrera-dice Venus

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenían poco de nacidas, su hermano junto con su esposa y amigos la criaron, al igual que ellas su hermano entreno toda su vida pero su entrenamiento fue muy diferente a la de ellas-dice Ryan.

-¿Qué tan diferente?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Sabía pocas formas de peleas pero aun así era poderoso, pero sus hermanas lo eran aún más-dice Ryan.

-Ella creció feliz sin tener padres porque se sentía libre, pero aun así ella y sus hermanas no tuvieron una infancia feliz, tuvieron momentos difíciles que ningún niño podría soportar-dice Venus

-Ella es muy vengativa-dice Venus-todo comenzó cuando ella tenía tres años, unos adolescentes trataron de matarla para ganar una apuesta y eso despertó su poder del fuego.

-¿Qué les pasas a esos tipos?-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Así es el mundo donde ella viene-dice Venus-no la conozco porque jamás eh ido.

-Y empeoro las cosas cuando a los cuatro años secuestraron a una de sus hermanas-dice Ryan.

-¿Secuestraron a una de sus hermanas?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sorprendidos.

-Si-dice Ryan.

-Según la historia, secuestraron a su hermana: Amelia cuando estaban jugando en el bosque… dos meses después encontraron el vestido de ella lleno de sangre, y como sus amigos tenían el don de sentir la presencia de la gente y al no sentir la suya la dieron por muerta, a pesar de que Cindy, sus hermanas y dos amigos de casi su edad aun no tenían esa habilidad sabían que estaba viva y la siguieron buscando-dice Venus.

-Cindy me conto que cuando tenía cinco años ella y su hermana pequeña llegaron a un universo completamente diferente al suyo, descubrieron que su collar abrió una parte de su don-dice Ryan.

-¿Su collar?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Su collar mágico, tiene el poder que le permite volver a vivir momentos pero sin que ella pueda cambiarlo, viajar a diferentes épocas, dimensiones y universos e incluso puede llegar a ser un guardapelo normal pero puede fotos de los seres que desea ver cuando quiera-dice Aurora-su poder se extinguirá cuando ella muera.

-Increíble-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Se dice que la hermana vio a una pareja con una hija y decidió a acercarse porque quería ver que se sentía tener una familia-dice Ryan-pero Cindy sintió que la estaba traicionando y decidió alejarse pero se encontró con un hombre que vigilaba a esa familia y al verla la secuestro y la encerró en un lugar subterráneo, solo y oscura y jamás volvió para llevarle comida aunque sea.

-Que cruel-dice Leo horrorizado.

-¿Pero cómo salió de ahí?-pregunta Donnie.

-Derritió la cerradura y salió-dice Ryan-corrió hacia la casa de esa familia y encontró la casa hecha en llamas, ella se acercó y vio a su hermana siendo atacada por ese hombre y se llevó a la bebe.

El Maestro Splinter escuchaba la historia con mucha atención, por alguna razón le sonada completamente familiar.

-Nunca supe que fue de esa familia, lo que supe es que ella saco a su hermana de ahí y le borraron la memoria de esos momentos porque quería regresar a ayudarlos, pero al borrarlos recordó lo que más les importaba en esos momentos, rescatar a Amelia-dice Ryan.

-Eso nunca lo supe-dice Venus.

-A mí me tiene confianza-dice Ryan en tono serio- después de eso comenzó a entrenar aún más porque conoció a una enemiga de casi edad pero mortal, Espectro a veces conocida como Betrayal.

-Betrayal era un espíritu de una niña que asesinaron a su familia, era demasiado peligrosa que mataba a todo el mundo transformándolos en cenizas y reavive las más peores pesadillas-dice Venus.

Mikey temblaba de miedo.

-Se descubrió que ella estaba en el cuerpo de Amelia, la secuestraron porque necesitaban un cuerpo fuerte que resista su gran poder y sed de venganza y el cuerpo de Amelia era demasiado fuerte que por eso fue elegida-dice Ryan

-A los siete años lograron vencerla y rescataron a su hermana pero descubrieron que el espíritu de Betrayal estaba aferrado al corazón de Amelia que podría matarla y decidieron encerrarla en un collar poderoso para siempre, se separó de ella cuando Amelia murió y su cuerpo se convirtió en un cuerpo débil y ya no le servía-dice Venus- Después de eso ellas decidieron entrenar aún más, se iban de un mundo a otro a tener aventuras, entrenar para convertirse en poderosas guerreras.

-Pero mucha gente las molestaban, ladrones, violadores o cualquier ser maligno las amenazaba y más a Cindy por su poder hasta que ya se hartó y a los ocho años y usos sus poderes para acabar con ellos-dice Ryan-A los diez años uno grupo de niños de tres años mayor que ellas mato junto con su padre a una amiga, ellos eran más poderosos que ellas que las vencieron, uno de ellos estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella de él pero para evitar que sus hermanos la lastimaran decidió violarla porque sus gritos fueron suficientes para que sus hermanos le creyeran que después la mato.

El Maestro Splinter bajo la vista sintiendo pena por ella.

-Pero gracias a sus poderes sobrevivieron, pero la más pequeña de sus hermanas quedo traumatizada ya que vio a su amiga morir-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Después de unos días que estuvieron ahí tiradas cerca del lugar donde enterraron a su amiga un hombre las encontró-dice Ryan-en ese momento ella y sus hermanas juraron volverse más fuertes para que pudieran proteger a los seres que aman, pero Cindy con el corazón destrozado juro que se volvería más fuerte para ver a todos ellos y seres idéntico a ellos arder.

-Pobrecita, y tan solo ella y sus hermanas eran unas niñas-dice Leo impactado.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunta Donnie.

-Ella y sus hermanos fueron alimentadas, vestidas y entrenadas por los mejores guerreros de diferentes mundos, universos y dimensiones…. Hasta que no hubo nadie que pudiera contra ellas-dice Ryan.

-Cindy y Amelia eran las más poderosas, pero Amelia era aún más porque mientras estuvo secuestraba aprendió unos movimientos que la ayudaban contra su hermana y aparte tenía un don que la ayudaba aún más-dice Venus.

-Cuando regresaban a su mundo solo había pasado un minuto que se fueron y rejuvenecían pero no olvidaban su entrenamiento y sus aventura, así ellas pudieron tener una vida aparte de entrenar-dice Venus.

-Y así ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora, por tanto sufrimiento que paso en su infancia. Aparte que su actitud es normal en su especie-dice Venus.

-Pues eso explica todo-dice Leo sorprendido.

-¿Y el tipo que la violo?-pregunta Raph.

-Ella viajo en el tiempo y vio que él lo planeo para salvarla porque se sorprendió al ver que sus hermano estaban impactados de verla convida, aparte de sus hermanas-dice Venus-lo perdono y con él tuvo gemelos y una hija.

-Años antes de su muerte unos tipos clonaron a uno de sus amigos de otra dimensión y ese clon se enamoró de ella, espero a que el otro muriera para que le hiciera caso, hasta que se enamoró de él pero tanto como el primero y hace 24 años tuvo otro hijo-dice Ryan con tristeza.

-Vaya, no perdió tiempo-dice Raph divertido ganándose un codazo de Leo.

-No espera…. Fue un extraterrestre de otra dimensión-dice Venus confundida.

-No, el padre de su hijo fue un clon, ella me lo dijo-dice Ryan-a ver ¿Quién te dijo que era un extraterrestre?

-Mi madre-dice Venus confundida.

-¿Quién le dijo a tu madre?

-La madre de Amy

-¿Y a esa mujer?

-Dijo que ella lo escucho cuando Cindy hablaba con Miwa, la bisabuela de Amy-dice Venus.

-Pues escucho más, fue un clon quien embarazo a Cindy, pero fue destruido meses antes de que el hijo naciera-dice Ryan-tuvo un niño a quien llamo Lucian.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?-pregunta Venus molesta.

-No me lo pediste-dice Ryan haciendo que Aurora soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿Dónde está él, el hijo de Cindy?-pregunta Mikey.

-Murió, cuando tenía un año fue asesinado por Betrayal quien descubrió que Cindy seguía con vida y fue a vengarse-dice Ryan.

-Dios mío, pobre mujer-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Ahorita él tendría mi edad-dice Ryan.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo ella te adopto?-dice Leo impactado-Es que con su actitud me cuesta creer que te adopto.

-Mis padres biológicos murieron cuando tenía un año, pero mi madre adoptiva me conto que ellos me abandonaron pero jamás lo creí porque sentía que me mentía, ella no era mujer buena porque me obligaba a convertirme en ladrón pero me amaba porque se aseguraba que no me faltara nada, me alimentaba y me protegía. Pero ella murió poco después que cumplí cinco años-dice Ryan con tristeza

-Lo lamento mucho Ryan-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que tus padres jamás te abandonaron?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Por esto-dice Ryan mostrando el pedazo quemado de su collar-me lo dieron mis padres y siento un gran amor en esto que fue suficiente para saber que no me abandonaron.

-¿Pero porque te dijo que te abandonaron?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Créeme que eso me gustaría saber-dice Ryan confundido.

-¿Pero cómo te adopto?-pregunta Raph ansioso por saber.

-Me encontró siendo atacado por un grupo de delincuentes, estaban a punto de matarme pero ella me salvo. Me pregunto de mi familia y al ver que no tenía me dijo que le recordaba a su hijo, que mi energía era igual a él-dice Ryan sonriendo-me dijo que no podía ser mi madre pero que si podia ser mi abuela, me llevo al clan de Raph donde conocí a Rachel y tiempo después a Venus, me adopto y me crio, se iba a su mundo para ver a sus otros descendientes pero regresaba para ver cómo estaba y cuidarme… jamás dejare de estar agradecido con ella porque hay muchas veces que siento que ella es más mi madre que abuela.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Mucho, ella fue más madre para mí que mi madre adoptiva… pero muchos creen que me adopto por ser idéntico a su hijo pero no me importa pero jamás pienso ocupar ese puesto-dice Ryan.

-Eso habla bien de ti-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Solo queda algo por rezar, rezar que quien ataca Japón no sea Cindy-dicen Leo.

-Si-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Y si aparece que derrote a Destructor-dice Mikey.

-¡Eso sería bueno!-dice Raph.

-Bueno hijos míos, nietas y reencarnación, tomen sus armas y los espero en el Dojo para entrenar-dice el Maestro Splinter levantándose.

-¡Hai Sensei!-dicen todos.

-¿Usaras tus tessens?-pregunta Ryan a Venus divertido.

-No-dice Venus levantándose

-Oye Ryan… ¿Qué pasaría si yo le lanzara a Cindy un globo con agua o le hiciera una broma?-pregunta Mikey.

Ryan se lo dice en el oído dejando a Mikey completamente pálido con el rostro mostrando terror.

El Maestro Splinter entra al Dojo y se acerca al mueble donde se encuentra la fotografía donde se encuentra su familia, la agarra con suma delicadeza recordando lo que Ryan y Venus contaron de la hermana pequeña de Cindy recordando a la niña que él y su esposa conocieron dos días antes de la tragedia.

**Flash Back.**

_Hamato Yoshi y su esposa cargando a Miwa se acercan a un árbol de su jardín donde escondida estaba una pequeña de cinco años de cabello rubio que llega hasta la cintura, ojos azules y usaba un vestido Azul de tirantes y abajo una blusa naranja._

_-Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Yoshi sonriendo._

_-A….Ángel-dice la niña asustada._

_-Hola Ángel, yo soy Hamato Yoshi, ella es mi esposa Tang Shen y mi hija Miwa-dice Yoshi mientras que Tang Shen mostraba a la bebe quien miraba a la niña con una sonrisa._

_Ángel sonreía asustada mientras no se movía de su sitio._

_-Ven aquí peque, no te haremos daño-dice Tang Shen extendiendo su mano._

_Ángel miraba asustada pero al ver que sus sonrisas son sinceras ella lentamente sale de su escondite y se acerca a ellos un poco asustada._

_-Que linda eres-dice Tang Shen sonriendo._

_-¿Dónde están tus papas?-pregunta Yoshi._

_-No tengo papas-dice Ángel con tristeza._

_Yoshi y Tang Shen se miran sintiendo una gran tristeza por la niña._

_-Ven conmigo pequeña, te daré un rico pastel de chocolate-dice Tang Shen sonriendo._

_-¡Chocolate!-dice Ángel sonriendo._

_-Vamos-dice Yoshi llevándose a la niña en brazos_

**Fin del Flash back**

El Maestro Splinter abre los ojos después de recordar ese momento y vuelve a ver la fotografía.

-_Mi esposa y yo planeábamos adoptar a Ángel como nuestra hija, pero Destructor lo arruino todo-_piensa el con tristeza-_Vi como ataco a Ángel frente a mi… la di por muerta y además jamás pude recuperar su cuerpo…. Dudo mucho que esa niña sea la hermana de Cindy porque son demasiado distintas, aunque mis hijos también lo son-_deja la fotografía en su lugar-_tengo que saber si esa niña era la hermana de Cindy porque si es verdad que es vengativa Destructor estará en problemas demasiados graves._

* * *

**Cuartel del pie.**

-Buenas y malas noticias Junior, las buenas es que el Kraang ya tiene terminado lo que le pedí, solo falta que le carguen la energía-dice Karai entrando al salón principal.

-Que buena noticia-dice Junior sentando en el trono con un comic-¿Qué planeas hacer con él?

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto-dice Karai sonriendo-pero eso sí, también le pedí el Kraang que mejorara los Robopies y lo están haciendo para que no vuelvan a fracasar.

-Eso sí, aunque copiaran las habilidades aun así los vencieron-dice Junior.

-Pero los Kraang me contaron que últimamente han detectado una energía extraña y poderosa por el bosque de Jersey y además una que tiene que ver con Aurora porque mencionaron a una niña tortuga idéntica a ella-dice Karai viéndolo.

Junior miraba impactado a Karai, eso significaba que Aurora revelo sus poderes pero la otra energía idéntica y poderosa puede significar una cosa: Rachel.

-¿Sabes algo de esa extraña energía idéntica a ella pero poderosa?-pregunta interesada.

-Sí, la madre de Aurora-dice Junior.

-¿La mujer que culpa a Bradford por el asesinato de su hermano?-pregunta sorprendida.

Junior asiente.

-Interesante-dice Karai sorprendida-Bueno, primero terminare con un objetivo y después iremos a conocer a la madre de Aurora…. Pero pronto recibiré un buen regaño de mi padre-dice furiosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Junior confundido.

-Bradford le mando un mensaje, le conto todo e incluso tu existencia y el de Aurora-dice Karai furiosa

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Junior impactado.

-Nos delato-dice Karai furiosa-Pero no importa Junior, no permitiré que él te haga daño, tendrá que matarme si quiere acabar contigo-dice abrazándolo.

-Y no dejare que él te lastime-dice Junior abrazándola.

-¿Quieres ir hoy en la noche a ver el Kraang y lo que tengo preparado?

-¡SI!-grita Junior emocionado.

-Jejejeje, ven… vamos a entrenar-dice Karai llevándose a Junior al Dojo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero que les haya gustado conocer mas el pasado de Cindy**

**Tratare de actualizarlo pronto**

**El prox Chapter será durante el capítulo: ¨Blanco: Abril O'Neil¨**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	20. Blanco: Abril O'Neil!

**Tokyo, Japón**

El sol apenas podía entrar por la ventana de un enorme cuarto donde un hombre con el rostro quemado apenas recuperaba su aspecto y la palidez desaparecía lentamente.

**Flash Back**

_-¡SUELTAME! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!-grita la pequeña Cindy mientras luchaba por liberarse._

_Oroku Saki entraba por un pasillo de unas catacumbas debajo donde hoy en dia es el Cuartel del Pie, llega hasta una celda que no se usa en siglos pero sigue en buenas condiciones, agarra las llaves, lo abre y la avienta para cerrarle rápidamente._

_-Tú de aquí no sales mocosa-dice cerrando la celda mientras Cindy agarras los barrotes viéndolo con odio-Aquí te quedaras para siempre, mientras que yo visito a unos viejos amigos-mostrando tus garras._

_-Déjalos en paz-dice Cindy furiosa._

_-Y en cuanto a esa niña idéntica a ti, a excepción del cabello, le daré un mensaje de tu parte-dice sonriendo con malicia._

_-Mi hermanita-dice Cindy aterrada._

_Oroku Saki ríe maléficamente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida llevándose las llaves consigo._

_-¡DETENTE! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SI TOCAS A MIS HERMANA TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE! ¡GRABATELO! ¡ME VENGARE! ¡JURO QUE QUEMARE TU ROSTRO!-grita furiosa llena de odio._

_Oroku Saki se detiene en la entrada y le da una última mirada en la niña._

_-Eso quisiera verlo-dice en tono burlón al momento de cerrar la puerta._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

**_Flash Back_**

_Mientras que una casa ardía en llamas Oroku Saki encuentra a la niña cubierta por una cobija llevaba en sus brazos a una bebe quien lloraba desconsolada._

_-A…Aléjese-dice Ángel aterrada retrocediendo con la bebe._

_Oroku Saki comenzaba a acercase a ellas preparando para atacarlas _

_-¡ANGEL, MIWA CUIDADO!-grita Hamato Yoshi corriendo hacia ellas._

_Cindy aprovecha la distracción y lanza una ráfaga de fuego en el quemándole la cabeza._

_Hamato Yoshi trata de acercarse pero Oroku Saki aun en llamas destruye una parte débil de la casa haciendo que comience a derrumbarse._

_Cuando estaba a punto de atacarla con sus garras una ráfaga de fuego toca su rostro comenzando a arder._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MI ROSTRO!-grita de dolor mientras trata de quitarse el fuego de su rostro._

_Ángel mira aterrada la escena pero ve que es una buena oportunidad para escapar, mira a la bebe quien lloraba aún más fuerte y la cubre aún más con las cobijas._

_-¡Huyamos!-dice Ángel corriendo con la bebe pero alguien la agarra del brazo._

_-¡No lo creo!-dice Oroku Saki sonriendo con malicia quitándole a la bebe-Yo me la llevare mientras que tu duermes con los angelitos-dice alzando sus garras para atacar a la niña._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Destructor se despierta de golpe sudando demasiado pero aun pálido y débil, mira a su alrededor y ve que está en su habitación sin su armadura ni casco.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño?-pregunta confundido.

-¡Maestro!-dice un Ninja entrando a la habitación- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta Destructor con severidad.

-Fue atacado, por esa mujer que controla el fuego y que nos pidió que la lleváramos ante usted, esa mujer Cindy-contesta el Ninja.

Al escuchar ese nombre Destructor comienza a recordar lo que paso anoche.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Ahora que tenemos más confianza te diré que se quien realmente eres en realidad, tu nombre es Oroku Saki y fuiste amigo de Hamato Yoshi pero por una mujer que dices que fue tu esposa se destruyó todo-dice Cindy dándole la espalda._

_-¿Qué?-dice Destructor sorprendido por lo que dijo Cindy-¿Cómo lo…._

_-¿Cómo lo sé?-termina la pregunta sin verlo y sonriendo-Hace quince años dos niñas aparecieron en la casa de Hamato Yoshi, una niña llamada Ángel se acercó a esa familia pero la otra no… es más…. Un hombre que estaba acechando la casa por la mujer se llevó a la niña y la encerró para que no dijera nada, la encerró en un lugar oscuro y peligroso-dice apretando sus puños._

_Destructor la mira seriamente, nadie jamás supo lo de esa niña ya que una vez que la encerró ahí jamás volvió a abrirla dándola por muerta ya que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba._

_-¿Cómo sabes de esa niña?-pregunta Destructor sacando sus garras._

_Cindy suelta una pequeña risa mientras que de sus manos aparece fuego que se transforman en las mismas garras de Destructor impactándolo._

_-Eso-volteando a verlo-algún día lo sabrás._

_Las garras de Cindy crecen comenzando a rodear a Destructor quien comenzaba a luchar para liberarse pero las garras prenden en llamas haciendo que él sea consumido._

_Cindy sonríe con malicia que suelta a Destructor absorbiendo su fuego, ella lo mira un rato viéndolo completamente pálido._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Esa mujer-dice lleno de ira mientras trata de levantase pero siente un fuerte mareo que se lo impide.

-Maestro, aun no debe levantarse-dice el Ninja.

-¡Cállate!-dice con furia causando que el Ninja se aterre-Pone mi armadura y tráeme dos ratoneros, quiero hablar con mi hija.

-Si Maestro-dice el Ninja yéndose por la armadura.

-_¿Cómo demonios esa mujer supo de la niña?, a nadie le hable sobre ella y además jamás se reportó niñas desaparecidas durante todos esos años-_piensa confundido_-Después de hablar con mi hija iré a visitar la tumba de esa mocosa._

* * *

**New York**

**Guarida**

Ryan y Venus estaban, en sus formas humanas, arrodillados frente al Maestro Splinter después de mostrar lo buenos que son en Ninjutsu y demostrar que en realidad ya son Maestros Ninjas.

-Me tienen muy sorprendidos, son muy buenos en Ninjutsu que ya están a mi nivel-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Gracias Sensei-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Pero una pregunta Venus ¿Por qué quisiste una otra arma y no tus tessens?-pregunta confundido.

Ryan suelta una pequeña risa ganándose una mirada de furia de Venus ya que cuando el Maestro Splinter les pidió que peleen ella rápidamente pidió una katana ya que no quería mostrar la imagen del pie en su tessen.

-Es algo personal, luego les diré-dice Venus.

-Como desees, pero déjenme decirles que me di cuenta que cuando pelearon entre ustedes sabían qué clase de movimientos hacían-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolos-de verdad se conocen tan bien.

-Sí, incluso Rachel conoce nuestros movimientos porque siempre nos ha visto entrenar en su cuarto-dice Ryan.

-Me encantaría conocer a Rachel, poder ayudarla con lo que está pasando, quiero ayudarla a que deje de sufrir y que siga adelante con su vida-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Maestro Splinter, nosotros también lo deseamos…. No tiene idea de cómo deseamos que ella salga de su sufrimiento-dice Venus con tristeza.

-Les entiendo perfectamente, pero deben de entender que perder a alguien que amas frente a ti es muy duro de superar… lo sé-dice volteando a ver la foto de su primera familia-Yo lo eh vivido.

-Rachel es idéntica a Cindy con su actitud… pero al menos no es tan extremo como ella-dice Venus aliviada por eso.

-Eso no es todo Maestro Splinter, después de que Rahzar matara a Riku él le dijo a Rachel que ella carga la muerte haciéndola creer que carga una maldición encerrándose cambiando drásticamente-dice Ryan con tristeza.

-Aurora me conto que su madre era una niña alegre y feliz, pero como ustedes me contaron veo que si cambio drásticamente-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolos-se aisló de la vida.

-Y de la fotografía-dice Venus sacando la cámara de Rachel de su bolsa.

-De la fotografía-dice el Maestro Splinter confundido.

-Ella amaba tomar fotografías, era parte de ella-dice sacando un álbum de fotografía-cuando Riku murió esto es lo poco que rescatamos antes de que ella los quemara.

El Maestro Splinter agarra el álbum y comienza a ver las fotos maravillado de lo que ve.

-Es increíble, jamás había visto unas bellas fotografías-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido y luego mira a Venus y Ryan mirándolo con tristeza-Después de la muerte de Riku… jamás volvió a tomar una foto.

-Jamás, jamás volvió a hacerlo-dice Venus con tristeza.

-Veo que le tienes que le tienes un gran cariño a Rachel-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Ella es como mi hermana, cuando éramos niñas fuimos muy unidas a pesar que teníamos ligeros problemas, pero en un tiempo ella me empezó a odiar y despreciar-dice Venus con tristeza viendo la cámara-siempre yo la admire con su forma de tomas fotos que quise y aun deseo tomar como ella… y que vuelva a hacer la misma niña que era antes

-Sera difícil que eso ocurra Venus, pero no imposible-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndola con cariño-Como el que logre que deje de creer que carga una maldición de la muerte, ella no la carga porque si así fuera jamás hubiera traído al mundo a Aurora, ella es una prueba que ella carga vida, no muerte.

-Eso siempre hemos tratado que vea, pero se niega a creerlo-dice Ryan con tristeza.

-Tú la amas ¿verdad?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter viéndolo.

-Más que mi vida-dice el Ryan.

-Lucha por ella-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

Ryan sonríe un poco y asiente.

-¿Me dejarían quedarme con este álbum?, quiero ver todas las fotos que tomaba mi nieta siendo tan solo una niña-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Claro-dice Venus guardando la cámara.

-Pueden retirarse-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Ambos asienten y salen del Dojo, el Maestro Splinter voltea a ver la foto de su primera familia.

-Tang Shen, tu reencarnación sufre demasiado, hazla ver tiene amigos que la aman y están dispuestos a ayudarla a hacerla feliz…. Y que no necesita liberar todos sus poderes para ser libre, que ella nació libre-dice el Maestro Splinter agarrando con amor el álbum.

* * *

**Cuartel del Pie.**

Junior estaba arrodillado junto con Karai frente a una imagen virtual de Destructor.

-Y bien hija, así que no solo desobedeciste mis órdenes en mi ausencia, si no que acogiste a una tortuga y que tu patético plan fallo por completo-dice Destructor furioso.

-Por favor no se enoje con ella, yo aparecí en su casa y ella me encontró y…

-¡Estoy hablando con mi hija niño!-dice Destructor con severidad haciendo que Junior baje la vista fingiendo tener miedo.

-Fueron esos Robopies ineptos, no pudieron contra las tortugas-dice Karai furiosa por la manera que su padre le hablo a Junior-pero hay algo bueno, el Kraang los ha estado mejorando y…

-¡Escúchame Karai!-interrumpe Destructor furioso-No volverás a tratar con el Kraang hasta que yo regrese

-Entendido padre-dice Karai molesta.

-Y quiero que vigiles bien ese niño, si en realidad es una tortuga con poderes como Bradford dijo será un excelente miembro del clan-dice Destructor viendo a Junior-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Junior

-¡Tu verdadero nombre!-dice Destructor.

Junior levanta la vista nervioso, jamás pensó que Destructor no querrá llamarlo así.

-Logan-dice rápidamente el nombre de su padre.

-Muy bien Logan, no te separes de mi hija y tu Karai mis órdenes y no vuelvas a desafiarme, las consecuencias serían, desafortunadas-dice con severidad.

Karai aprieta los puños en el momento que la comunicación se corta.

-Insisto, pésimo padre-dice Junior.

Karai suelta una pequeña risa.

-Mentiste sobre que Logan es tu nombre ¿Verdad?

-Era el nombre de mi padre-dice Junior con tristeza.

-Muy listo en usar ese nombre-dice Karai acariciándole la cabeza-Vamos Junior, tenemos unos amigos que visitar-dice Karai levantándose.

-_Sabía que no obedecería a Destructor-_piensa Junior siguiéndola.

Salieron de la guarida y junto con dos Robopies se dirigieron una especie de departamentos donde secretamente es uno de la guarida del Kraang, al llegar unos Kraang vieron al niño pero Karai les dio la señal de que viene con ella, de mala gana ellos lo dejaron entrar también.

-No te separes de mí-dice Karai a Junior.

-Créeme, no lo hare-dice Junior más cerca de Karai.

Pasaron por un largo túnel hasta llegar al laboratorio donde el Kraang estaba haciendo modificaciones y había cientos de Robopies colgados. Frente a ellos aparecieron unos escalones y Karai sube pero Junior prefirió flotar cerca ganándose muchas miradas sorprendidas del Kraang.

Frente a ellos aparece un robot con vestimenta japonesa rojo con un casco y mascara metálico.

-Wow-dice Junior sorprendido.

-Nada mal-dice Karai viéndolo perfectamente- ¿Cuándo podrá estar listo?

-Según cálculos del Kraang, nueve unidades de hora tierra-contesta uno de los Kraang.

-¡Nueve horas!-dice Karai moleta-quiero probar en alguien ahora, y ya tengo el blanco perfecto… Abril O'Neil.

Todos los Kraang la miran sorprendido incluso Junior.

-¿Tienen algún problema?-pregunta Karai con seriedad al ver la cara de todos los Kraang.

-Kraang no ve problema alguno en el plan Karai-dice el Kraang.

-Bien, aceleren el proceso-dice Karai-No querrán hacer esperar a Destructor o ¿Si?-pregunta con malicia.

-¡Wow!-dice Junior acercándose a una de las pantallas del Kraang.

-¿Qué sucede Junior?-pregunta Karai acercándose a él.

-Oye, aquí dice como están haciendo esos robots-dice Junior viendo la computadora con idioma extraterrestre-¡¿Me pueden regalar uno?!-pregunta emocionado.

-Kraang dice no, niño tortuga-dice uno de los Kraang.

-Que aburridos-dice Junior molesto.

-Junior ¿Le entiendes este lenguaje?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Más o menos, se parecen mucho al lenguaje de unos viejos amigos-dice Junior viéndola.

-Bien-dice Karai agarrándole la mano-vámonos, que tenemos que buscar a una amiga-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Guarida**

Los chicos estaban viendo la serie ¨SRMFF¨, Venus la miraba aburrida mientras que Ryan la miraba de cerca junto con los chicos interesados.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo pueden amar ese programa?-pregunta Venus confundida y aburrida.

-Créeme, no lo sé-dice Aurora sentada a lado de ella.

-Oye ¿Dónde está Donnie?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Dijo que iría a cuidar de Abril, aunque no entiendo porque si lo odia por lo de su padre-dice Serling-una limonada señorita Venus.

-No gracias-dice Venus.

-Yo si quiero Serling-dice Leo.

-Hay más en la cocina-dice Serling alejándose.

Leo rueda lo ojos y vuelve a ver el programa.

-Iré a ver si mis palomitas están listas-dice Mikey yéndose a la cocina.

-Vamos Venus, este show es divertido, pero obviamente Héroes Espaciales es aún más-dice Leo.

-Ya deja de hablarle sobre ese estúpido programa-dice Raph.

-No es estúpido-dice Leo.

-Ya dejen de hablar que ya empezara el programa-dice Ryan.

Mikey llega con las palomitas, se sienta frente a la tele y cuando avientas las palomitas para que caigan en su boca Raph las atrapa para comérsela, Mikey extrañado vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero Raph vuelve a comérselas. Demasiado confundido decirle aventándosela cerca de su boca pero Raph pone su mano causando que la muerda, Raph adolorido levanta su puño y Mikey se oculta en su caparazón.

-¿Así son siempre?-pregunta Venus a Aurora.

-No tienes idea-dice Aurora.

En ese momento llega Donnie con tristeza y camina hasta sus hermanos quienes para ver el programa.

Aurora mira a Donnie y se da cuenta de su tristeza y se da cuenta de lo que paso: Abril lo rechazo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Donnie?-pregunta Venus preocupada.

-Corazón roto-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Abril-dice Venus en voz baja-pobrecito.

Aurora y Venus vuelven a ver la tele y miran como la princesa furiosa se separa del grupo yéndose mientras que el Dr. Blip grita su nombre.

-Cielos Donnie, esto es una paradoja de tu vida-dice Mikey-eso hace Auch en el corazón, ósea duele.

-Es paralelo, y no es verdad entiendes, son dibujos animados-dice Donnie enojado.

-Yo digo que es el mundo paralelo de Ryan y Rachel cuando está furiosa-dice Venus divertida.

-Jaja, muy gracioso-dice Ryan molesto.

-Además, las princesa ha dejado el equipo 27 veces y siempre regresa-dice Leo

-Pero enfrentemos la realidad, Abril se ha ido para siempre… tal vez nunca volvamos a verla-dice Raph.

Al oír eso Donnie siente que su corazón se destroza aún más.

-Estaré…. En mi laboratorio-dice Donnie con tristeza.

Aurora mira como Donnie se va con tristeza.

-Pobre Donnie, si Abril no vuelve a hablarle morirá por amor-dice Aurora.

-Vamos Aurorita, no siempre sucede eso-dice Venus sonriendo-pero eso si… se nota que si esto continua él no lo soportara.

-Tengo que hacer algo, debo hablar con Abril-dice Aurora.

-Y ¿Qué te detiene?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Que Donnie no quiera que haga algo, bueno… ninguno de ellos me deja salir-dice Aurora viendo a los chicos concentrados en la tele.

-Entonces ve, yo te cubriré-dice Venus sonriendo.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú me apoyas?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Claro, yo haría lo mismo-dice Venus sonriendo.

Aurora sonríe.

-Ve, inventare una excusa y hazla abrir los ojos-dice Venus acariciándole la cabeza.

-Lo hare-dice Aurora saliendo de la guarida volando.

-_¿Eso lo heredo de Lara?-_piensa tranquila.

-¡CHICOS, HAY UN PROBLEMA!-grita Donnie desde su laboratorio.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-dice Venus levantándose.

* * *

Jocy, Charles y Amy estaban afuera de un edificio que parecía abandonado, gracias a la poca tecnología que consiguieron del Kraang Jocy instalo una especie de rastreador para rastrar tecnología del Kraang, pero como hay demasiada apenas puede localizar el lugar.

-¿Seguro que aquí encontraremos más material de Kraang?-pegunta Jocy a Charles.

-100 % seguro señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles.

-Entonces ve y tráelo-dice Jocy.

Charles asiente y vuela para entrar por la ventana del tercer piso del edificio.

-¿Segura que esto funcionara?, porque parece que estamos robando-dice Amy asustada.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción-dice Jocy en tono serio.

Charles aparece y le muestra unas cabezas del Kraang destruida.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Parece cabezas robóticas-dice Jocy viéndolas-¿Es todo lo que encontraste?

-Encontré más cosas que sirve para un laboratorio, parece que ese lugar fue atacado por uno de sus experimentos, experimentaban avispas-dice Charles.

-Avispas-dice Amy confundida.

-Iré a verlo contigo, quédate aquí Amy-dice Jocy yéndose con Charles al edificio.

-Si claro, como soy una boba no puedo hacer nada-dice Amy enojada-o no quiere darme chocolate, debe ser eso.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy!

Amy voltea y mira a Abril acercándose a ella.

-Hola Abril-dice Amy abrazándola- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, me alegra volverte a ver-dice Abril sonriendo.

-A mí también me alegra verte-dice Amy sonriendo- ¿Qué haces?

-Iré a ver a Casey, no tengo nada que hacer y no quiero aun llegar a mi casa-dice Abril-¿Tu qué haces?

-Puess…. Estoy esperando a mis amigos-dice Amy.

-A Jocelyn-dice Abril.

-Si-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Oye, Casey me dijo que ella se parece mucho a mi ¿Es cierto eso?-pregunta Abril interesada.

-Ppfff, hombres…. Los hombres siempre confunden a las mujeres por ser pelirrojas-dice Amy sonriendo divertida.

-Si tienes razón-dice Abril sonriendo- Los hombres siempre son así

-No tienes idea-dice Amy.

-Aquí estas Amy-dice Charles apareciendo en la esquina de la calle-te estábamos buscando.

-A…Hola Charles-dice Amy confundida.

Jocy estaba oculta en el edificio viendo todo por el ojos de Charles.

-_Vaya, me alegro haber subido porque si no…-_piensa Jocy asustada viendo a Abril-_Dios mío, mi Tatarabuela… es idéntica a mí-_sorprendida

-Buenas noches, soy Charles primo de Amy

-Hola, soy Abril O'Neil, un placer-dice Abril sonriendo-bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Amy, adiós Charles-dice yéndose.

-Adiós Abril, saluda a Casey de mi parte-dice Amy viendo como Abril desaparecía doblando la esquina.

-Es increíble, es idéntica a la señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles sorprendido.

-A excepción de los ojos-dice Amy.

-¡Amy!-dice Jocy parándose detrás de ella-la próxima vez subes con nosotros.

-Dime que viste a tu ancestro, dime que la viste-dice Amy emocionada.

-Si la vi, y…. si se parece mucho a mi-dice Jocy sorprendida-y es una niña, ¿Porque el Kraang la quiere?

-Ni idea-dice Amy.

-Bueno, vámonos al hotel, conseguimos más cosa para el laboratorio y llevaremos esas cabezas robóticas del Kraang-dice Jocy en tono serio-vámonos-dice yéndose.

Amy mira con tristeza a Jocy.

-Sé que quieres que conocer a tus ancestros de esta dimensión, pero dale tiempo a la señorita Jocelyn, pronto los conoceremos-dice Charles.

-Espero que pronto Charles, espero que pro… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita asustada cuando el Tortumovil pasa cerca de ellos a toda velocidad-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESOS TONTOS?!-grita furiosa.

-Lo que yo desearía saber ¿Dónde saco el tipo su licencia de conducir?-pregunta Charles enojado.

-Vámonos Charles-dice Amy yéndose.

Mientras que en Tortumovil, Venus y Ryan estaban parados sujetándose de lo que sea para no caer.

-Vaya, sí que asustamos mucho a esa pareja-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Por poco los atropellamos-dice Venus enojada.

-Sí, pero no lo hicimos-dice Leo tranquilo.

-_Adolescentes-_piensa Venus molesta.

-Por lo que traduje de la esfera, parece que están construyendo un especie de armamento pesado-dice Donnie viendo los apuntes.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunta Leo.

En ese momento Mikey levanta la mano.

-¡Yo! ¡Laser disfrazados de burritos! ¡Sí!-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Es una broma-dice Ryan confundido.

-Claro que no Ryan, eso tiene sentido-dice Mikey.

-Si tiene sentido-dice Raph acercándose a Mikey-¡Si tienes cabeza de AGUACATE!-grita molesto.

-Oye tranquilo, el solo quería dar una idea-dice Venus.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos, hay que encontrar el arma y destruirla… y luego una pizza mexicana-dice sonriendo orgulloso.

-Que lastima que Aurora se quedó dormida para ir con nosotros-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Es una gran lastima-dice Venus fingiendo sentir pena.

Ryan la mira seriamente ya que sabe que es mentira.

-Ya cálmate Ryan-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Abril entra al campo de Hockey y mira a Casey practicando en la pista sin ningún problema y demasiado confiado y sobre todo emocionado.

Se acerca hasta el pequeño muro que la separa de la pista y se recarga hasta que Casey la mira.

-Pelirroja-dice Casey emocionado acercándose a ella-¿Falte a mi sección otra vez?

-No, vine a pasar el rato… por cierto, Amy te manda saludos-dice Abril.

-Amy Wilde, vaya hace mucho que no la veo y por lo menos se acuerda de nosotros-dice divertido-… así que viniste a pasar el rato con el impopular Casey Jones-dice sonriendo emocionado.

-¿Por qué tan emocionado?-pregunta Abril sorprendido.

-Mi padre me llamo y dice que esta noche regresa mi hermana menor a casa-dice Casey emocionado.

-¿Enserio?, que buena noticia… pero ¿Dónde estaba?-pregunta confundida.

La sonrisa de Casey se borra al oír esa pregunta.

-En el hospital, ella junto con mi otra hermana quien era su gemela tuvieron un accidente-dice Casey con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-El autobús en la que ellas ibas con su grupo para una excursión escolar tuvo un accidente, cayó a un rio, los que estaban en los primeros cinco asientos fueron los que más les afecto el accidente, cuatro estudiantes fallecieron…. Entre ellos murió mi hermana Liby -dice con tristeza.

-Casey yo...lo…lo lamento tanto-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Mi hermanita tardo dos meses en aceptar la muerte de Liby… pero estuvo cuatro meses en el hospital de Florida para su recuperación porque ahí tenían lo necesario para salvarla, utilizaron la mitad del dinero para mi universidad para pagar los gastos, pero a mi no me importa…. Renunciaría todo para que mi hermanita este sana… esta noche regresa a casa-dice Casey sonriendo un poco.

-Lamento lo que le paso, pero me alegro que ya regrese y que este bien-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Te caerá bien, tiene catorce años y es muy divertida y un poco infantil, hasta ahora sigue teniendo dos amigas imaginarias que Liby jamás pudo entender… ni yo la e entendido-dice Casey sonriendo-¿Te digo algo?, Amy me recordó mucho a mi hermana por su forma infantil-dice divertido.

-Espero que no se aburra con mi trigonometría-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Oye… ¿Cuál es tu problema?, digo… nunca te eh visto salir con nadie, eres antisocial-pregunta Casey acercándose más a ella.

-En realidad no, es que tenía cuatro amigos muy cercanos, pero ya no hablo con ellos-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Eso pasa-dice Casey alejándose con tristeza-Mi amigo Nick y yo competimos contra otro equipo el año pasado-dice tirando un disco a la portería-Me llego por detrás cuando iba a hechar el gol del triunfo ¡Bam!-dice acercándose a ella- Le quite el casco de un golpe, le inflame la cara y le abrí el labio… era mi mejor amigos desde segundo, nunca me volvió a hablar. Aunque solo hablaba con mi padre para ver cómo estaba mis hermanas, a ellas aun las considera sus amigas, estuvo enamorado de Liby pero cuando ella murió se mudó a otra ciudad para no estar cerca de los lugares que ella iba-dice con tristeza.

-Lo de Liby lo entiendo, pero tu… tu no lo hiciste apropósito… fue un accidente-dice Abril con tristeza.

-No… hay cosas fuera de nuestro control-dice con tristeza.

Abril baja la vista recordando a los chicos.

Case sale de la pista.

-Iré a recoger mis cosas y después iremos por una pizza, a mi hermanita le encanta la pizza de peperoni-dice Casey sonriendo.

Abril baja la vista con tristeza y saca su Tphone viendo la foto de Donnie.

-¿Los extrañas?

Abril voltea rápidamente y mira a Aurora flotando frente a ella.

-¡Dios mío!-dice Abril impactada.

-Ya se, es increíble que una niña tortuga mutante este flotando frente a tu mientras que los que conocen tienen que saltar-dice divertida.

-Un momento-dice Abril viéndola mejor-yo te conozco….

**Flash Back**

_Abril aprovecha que ya no se miran y se acerca el callejón donde encuentra una lucha entre mutantes._

_-Sabía que tenían que ver en esto-dice enojada-Sigue caminando Abril, no es tu….-se detiene al escuchar un grito desconocido pero infantil en la lucha y ve a Aurorita luchando contra Mutan Man-¿E…Eso es una niña?-pregunta confundida._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Claro, tu estaba peleando con los chicos contra Timothy-dice Abril.

-Espera… ¿Nos vistes?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí, los vi-dice Abril cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Porque no era mi pelea, además no recuerdo después lo que paso cuando los vi pero no podía ayudarlos-dice Abril

-Bueno… me llamo Aurora-dice sonriendo.

-Aurora ¿Cómo la bella durmiente? Y… y eres idéntica a Raph-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si-dice Aurora sonriendo-y vine a hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?-pregunta confundida.

-De los chicos, sé que los extrañas pero eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos-pero ellos también te extrañan.

- Pues entonces debieron de haberlo pensado antes de mutar a mi papa-dice Abril furiosa.

-Ellos no mutaron a tu padre, fue un accidente lo se porque vi como muto tu padre-dice Aurora enojada.

-¿Qué tu qué?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Yo lo vi, él se interpuso para que no mutaras, el tomo la decisión de tomar tu lugar… además como dijo tu amigo, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control-dice Aurora molesta.

Abril baja la vista con tristeza viendo que ella tiene razón.

-¿Qué tanto nos oíste?-pregunta Abril.

-Desde que él dijo que su hermana falleció-dice Aurora con tristeza-No cometas el error que cometió su amigo Nick… los chicos te necesitan… sobre todo Donnie te necesita.

Abril la mira con ojos apunto de soltar lágrimas.

-Y tú lo necesitas-dice Aurora con tristeza.

Abril la mira con tristeza.

-¡Abril!-dice Casey desde los vestidores.

-¡Hay no… Casey!-dice Abril asustada-rápido de….-no termina de hablar ya que Aurora se transforma en humana-Wow-dice impactada.

-No soy una tortuga mutante común y corriente-dice orgullosa.

-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Pues soy u….

Aurora no termina de hablar ya que ocurre una explosión detrás de ella y aparecen dos Robopies.

-No puede ser-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Soldados del pie-dice Abril sorprendida.

Los Robopies corren hacia ella, Aurora pelea contra uno de ellos mientras que Abril evade los ataques y los bloquea con su tessen.

Abril y Aurora se acercan a un rincón y mira como los Robopies sacan dos manso más con armas.

-¡¿Qué no antes ustedes eran humanos?!-pregunta Abril asustada.

-Si te hubieras quedado con los chicos sabrías que ahora el Clan del Pie usan robots que se llaman Robopies-dice Aurora.

-¡Robots!-dice Abril sorprendida.

Ambas entran a la pista de patinaje y aprovecha de lo resbaloso que es para alejarse.

Los Robopies entran a la pista pero se estaban resbalando pero se acostumbran a patinar fácilmente.

-¡Oigan! ¡Si hay algo que a Casey Jones tienen!-dice Casey ganándose la atención de todos-Es llegar justo a tiempo.

_-¡Casey Jones!-_piensa Aurora impactada-_Dios, Donnie no le gustara_-piensa asustada.

-¡Casey Corre!-dice Abril asustada.

-¡Y perder la diversión!-dice entrando a la pista.

Casey patina hacia los Robopies y le lana dos disco golpeándolos.

-Yo me encargo, llévate a la niña-dice Casey.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Aurora molesta.

Abril golpea a uno de los Robopies

-¡No! ¡Yo me encargo tu llévate a la niña!-dice Abril.

-Odio esto-dice Aurora apareciendo un palo de Hockey-me alegro que Cody me enseñara-dice patinando hacia los Robopies destruyendo uno de ellos fácilmente.

-Buena niña-dice Casey sorprendido tirando otro-No hay penalidad si no se lo merecen-dice orgulloso a Abril.

El Robopie lo tira pero antes de atacar Abril le lanza un Kama a la cabeza destruyéndolo.

-Tienes estilo pelirroja-dice Casey sorprendido-tú también pequeña.

-Y eso que no me has visto jugar Ping Pon-dice Abril orgullosa.

Casey se apara a lado de ella mientras que Aurora se para en medio de ambos.

-Que ¿Le debes dinero o algo así?-pregunta Casey confundido- y… ¿Tú quién eres?-viendo a Aurora.

-Aurora.

-Hola Aurorita, Casey Jones a sus órdenes princesa-dice Casey acariciándole la cabeza-¿Es tu prima?-viendo a Abril.

-Es la hermanita de esos amigos que te conté, vino a buscarme-dice Abril rápidamente.

En ese momento aparecen cuatro Robopies mas, entran a la pista y después de resbalarse comienzan a patinar hacia ellos.

-Esto no es nada bueno-dice Aurora enojada.

-¡Casey tu vete… no era mi intención meterte en esto!-dice asustada.

-Hablas enserio… ¿Sabes lo que es esto?, Es Casey Jones vs Ninjas robots malvados-dice Casey orgulloso.

-Vaya, si rimo-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Obvio, es lo más grandioso del universo-dice Casey patinando hacia ellos-¡GOONGALA!-grita lanzándose hacia ellos

-¿Así siempre es el?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-No tienes idea-dice Abril.

Casey comienza a pelear contra los Robopies pero durante la pelea rompen su palo de Hockey, pero Abril obviamente no iba a permitir que lo lastimara y llama la atención de dos de ellos.

-¡Oigan Robopies! ¡¿Quieren tenerme?! ¡Vengan por mí!-dice Abril saliendo de la pista.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Casey liberándose de los Robopies y agarrando otro palo de hockey.

Dos Robopies comienzan a seguirla.

-¡Oh no!-dice Aurora saliendo de la pista fácilmente y corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Aurora!-dice Casey viendo cómo se iba tras de Abril y los Robopies-bien, ahora la pelea es justa-dice viendo a los otros dos Robopies frente a el-¡Tomen esto!-dice lanzándose hacia ellos.

Abril comienza a huir de los Robopies pero Aurora, quien regreso a su forma tortuga, comienza a lanzar rayos de energía Mana destruyéndolos pero aparecían unos cuantos más.

-¡SUBE AL EDIFICIO!-grita Aurora lanzándole más rayos.

-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS TIENES PODERES?!-pregunta Abril impactada.

-¡SUBE YA!-grita destruyendo otro Robopie.

Abril asiente y sube al edificio seguida por Aurora sin saber que estaban siendo vigiladas. Por Karai, Junior y otros Robopies.

-Vaya, Aurora sí que es poderosa-dice Karai sorprendida.

-Aurora-dice Junior asustado.

-Van hacia el norte por las azoteas, muévanse pero no lastimen a la niña-dice Karai.

Los Robopies se dirigen hacia ellas.

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en la azotea de otro edificio viendo a tres Kraang vigilando la entrada.

-Oiga, ese tipo o tipos los vi en el centro cuando apenas llevábamos un día aquí… sabía que había algo raro en ellos-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Por suerte no sabían quién eres en realidad-dice Ryan.

-Y parece que ese es el punto de entrada-dice Leo-tenemos que distraerlos.

-Chicos, yo tengo el mejor plan-dice Mikey bajando un poster de luz del cartel.

-¿Por qué ciento que me da nauseas?-pregunta Raph.

-Miren esto, estuve practicando-dice Mikey haciendo que el poster ilumine el otro edificio y pone sus manos frente a la luz.

Unos de los Kraang voltea y mira la figura.

-Kraang, criaturas conocida como conejo se infiltró en el laboratorio-dice uno de los Kraang llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

En ese momento la figura cambia.

-No Kraang, veo un pequeño pero obeso paquidermo a violado la seguridad del Kraang-dice otro Kraang al momento que la figura cambia.

-Ambos Kraang están mal, es una bailarina usando algo conocido como vestido de flamenco-dice otro Kraang.

En ese momento los chicos se lanzan hacia ellos y los derrotan fácilmente.

-¿Siempre hablan así?-pregunta Venus sorprendida.

-No tienes idea-dice Donnie.

-¡Wow Mikey!, tienes la habilidad de hacer figuras con las manos-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Como cualquier tortuga-dice Mikey orgulloso.

Los chicos entran al laboratorio de Kraang con mucho cuidado, Ryan y Venus estaban sorprendidos por la tecnología del Kraang ya que era casi idéntica al de su mundo, con mucho cuidado se acercan y miran el laboratorio de Kraang.

-¿Así son en realidad el Kraang?-pregunta Ryan sorprendido viendo los cerebros.

-Así es-dice Leo.

-Prefiero a los Ultroms-dice Venus asqueada.

-Creo que encontramos el arma secreta-dice Donnie viendo el robots.

-Bien Donnie, necesitamos que destruyas esa cosa-dice Leo.

-No hay problema-dice Donnie.

En ese momento Donnie siente que su caparazón vibra.

-Donnie, te vibra el caparazón-dice Mikey.

Donnie agarra su Tphone y se sorprende al ver quien la llama.

-Es Abril-dice sorprendido.

-_Aurora lo logro_-piensa Venus sorprendida.

-Ejem-dice al momento de contestas-Hola habla Donnie,dino,danny,deni-dice tartamudeando.

-Donnie ¿Recuerdas que me dijistes las cosas están fuera nuestro control?-pregunta Abril asustada oculta detrás de uno cubos de basura.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Aurora creando un campo para evitar un ataque de un Robopie.

-Aurora-dice Donnie sorprendida reconociendo la voz.

-¡Aurora!-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-¡Tenias razón! ¡La cosas están fuera de control ahora!-dice asustada huyendo.

-¿Qué hace Aurora con Abril?-pregunta Raph molesto viendo a Venus.

-Venus-dice Ryan enojado.

-Me necesita, me tengo que ir-dice Donnie a sus hermanos.

-iré contigo-dice Venus.

Donnie asiente.

-Espera Abril, voy para allá-dice yéndose con Venus.

-Chicos, esperen-dice Leo al momento que Donnie y Venus se iban.

-Nos… abandona-dice Raph molesto.

En ese momento suena la alarma alertándolos.

-_¡Alerta! ¡Hay un intruso conocido como intruso!_

-Es una broma esa alarma-dice Ryan molesto.

En ese momento el Kraang comienza a disparar contra ellos.

* * *

Mientras que Donnie se sujetaba de Venus ya que iba volando para ir más rápido Donnie trataba de rastrear a Abril por tu Tphone.

-¿Qué demonios hace Aurora con Abril?-pregunta Donnie concentrado en su Tphone.

-Ella quería que Abril se reconciliaran con ustedes y más contigo-dice Venus.

-Conmigo-dice sorprendido.

-Sí, te vio tan triste que no lo soporto que quiso hablar con ella y la deje-dice Venus.

-Fue a hablar con ella… por mí-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Sí, Aurorita no soporta ver a sus seres queridos sufrir, ya tiene suficiente con su madre-dice Venus.

Donnie sonríe agradecido por Aurora, nadie ni siquiera sus hermano tienen ese detalle por el.

-¡La encontré!-dice Donnie viendo la señal en su Tphone-¡Están en el parque a tres cuadras de aquí.

-De acuerdo-dice Venus bajando al edificio de la tercera cuadra y mira a Abril y a Aurora siendo rodeada por los Robopies-Ninja del pie-dice sorprendida.

-Esos son robots-dice Donnie bajando hacia ellas.

-Ve, los cuidare desde el edificio-dice Venus.

Abril mira que está completamente rodeada por los Robopies.

-Bien ¿Quieren pelear?-pregunta Abril sacando su Tessen.

Pero en ese momento un Robopie la sujeta por detrás mientras que otros se acerca a ella, Aurora vuelva hacia ella pero se detiene al ver a Donnie apuñalando su Naginata por detrás del Robopie.

-¡Donnie!-dicen ambas contentas de verlo.

Donnie comienza a destruir a los Robopies con ayuda de Aurora hasta destruir el quien sujetaba a Abril.

-¿Estas bien Abril?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-Si-dice Abril recogiendo su tessen-Si que tardaste-dice viendo a Donnie.

-Lo siento, tuve que encontrar las coordenadas por el T….-no termina de hablar ya que bloquea con su Bo un shuriken que se dirigía a Abril.

Los tres voltean y miran a Karai con una Naginata junto con Junior y otros Robopies

-Karai-dice Donnie molesto.

-Junior-dice Aurora enojada.

-Otro niño tortuga ¿Cuántas cosas ocurrieron en mi ausencia?-pregunta Abril confundida y sorprendida.

-No tienes ni la menor idea-dice Donnie.

-Bueno… esperaba que todas las tortugas vieran esto-dice Karai dando vueltas a su arma-pero supongo que con una basta, tu Maestro Roedor me quito algo que yo amaba y le devolveré el favor-dice con severidad.

-Así, pues déjame decirte que alguien de tu clan le quito a mi madre alguien que ella amaba y te juro que ella le devolverá el favor-dice Aurora llena de odio.

Venus mira a Karai desde el edificio y temblaba de la impresión.

-K…Karai… abuela-dice Venus impactada y mira al niño cerca de ella-Hermanito.

-Aurora, el no mato a tu tío-no es el-dice Junior preocupado.

-Junior…Wǒ fāxiàn nǐ de jiějiě hé ruì ēn, tāmen dōu zài zhèlǐ yě-dice Aurora (T:** Encontré a tu hermana y también a Ryan, ellos dos están también aquí**)

-¿Quid dicis?-pregunta Junior sorprendido.

-¿Acaso hablo latín?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Arabinrin rẹ jẹ nibi, jẹ lori orule wiwo wa-dice Aurora (T**: Que tú hermana también esta en esta dimensión)**

Junior retrocede sorprendido al escuchar eso: su hermana estaba también aqui.

-_Hermanita_-piensa asustado.

-¡Junior!

Karai y los demás voltean y mira a Venus, en su forma tortuga parada entre los columpios.

Karai y Abril se impactan de lo que miran sus ojos, una tortuga mutante femenina idéntica a Leo estaba parada frente a ellas mientras que Junior la mira impactado.

-Hermanito-dice Venus sonriendo.

Karai voltea a ver a Junior viendo como el la miraba, el la mira y Karai asiente.

-¡HERMANA!-grita Junior volando hacia ella.

Venus lo abraza con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hermanita, te extrañe mucho-dice Junior abrazándola soltando lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti hermanito… yo a ti-dice Venus dándole un beso en la frente.

Karai sonríe al ver a Junior en brazos de su hermana ya que su felicidad es lo único que le importa, pero mira a Abril, Aurora y a Donnie.

-Ustedes no se pongan cómodos porque lo que vieron ustedes será lo ultimo que miren en su vida y mas tu Abril-dice Karai ganándose la atención de todos.

* * *

Mientras tantos los chicos peleaban contra el Kraang que impedían que se acercara a su nueva arma que estaba aún en estado de carga.

Aunque fácilmente lograron vencerlos como siempre.

-¡Wow!-dice Mikey sorprendido de ver el robot-¡Que cosa tan increíble!-Ryan lo mira de forma desaprobatoria-increíble de malvada.

En ese momento el reloj se enciende y todos lo cables que estaban conectado a el se separan liberándolo, se para frente a las tortugas y a Ryan.

-Eh… chicos... el robot Ninja monstruo gigante termino de cargarse-dice Leo nervioso.

-No me digas-dice Ryan.

-¡No te ves tan rudo!-dice Mikey lanzándose hacia el pero el robot libera un látigo rosa que lo golpea tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Mikey!-dice Raph preocupado.

El robot comienzan a lanzar rayos láser de sus ojos y Raph y Mikey lo esquivan rápidamente y todos se lanzan hacia el pero el robot saca una espada y comienzan a pelear.

Pero fácilmente el los esquiva sus ataques y se los regresaba, ni siquiera Ryan podía contra el.

El robot amarra a Leo con el látigo y lo estrecha contra el suelo tres veces y se prepara para acabar con el.

-¡Suéltame!-dice Leo tratando de liberarse.

-Programa subrutina activada…. Blanco: Abril O'neil localizado -dice el Robot.

Libera a Leo y sale volando del laboratorio en busca de Abril.

-Va en busca de Abril, vamos-dice Raph dirigiéndose junto con sus hermanos hacia la salida.

-Y Aurora esta con ella-dice Ryan preocupado.

Mikey se detiene al ver un arma del Kraang.

-Que increíble-dice Mikey agarrándolo pero en ese momento el arma dispara a sus hermanos y Ryan quienes se detienen y lo miran molestos

Mikey suelta rápidamente el arma nervioso.

-¡Vamos!-dice Ryan jalándolo por detrás de su bandana.

-¡OYE!-dice Mikey.

* * *

-¡Mantente lejos de Abril!-dice Donnie.

-Robopies, entretengan a la tortuga morada y roja-ordena Karai.

Los Robopies se lanzan hacia ellos, Donnie y Aurora comienzan a pelear contra ellos, Venus deja a Junior en una esquina y comienza a luchar contra los Robopies pero Junior se mete en la pelea.

-¡Junior!-dice Venus.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero debo proteger a Karai-dice Junior comenzando a pelear contra su hermana.

Karai aprovecha la oportunidad y se acerca a Abril quien retrocede.

-Esto es entre nosotras-dice Karai lanzándole un ataque pero Abril lo bloquea.

Karai logra tirarla al suelo y le lanza otro ataque pero Abril logra esquivarlo y le lanza su tessen.

-Tus habilidades son débiles, yo llevo años de entrenamientos-dice Karai esquivando sus ataques pero el tessen la golpea por detrás.

-Hablas demasiado-dice Abril orgullosa sosteniendo su tessen.

Karai la mira llena de odio y vuelve a lanzarle otro ataque logrando que Abril caiga al suelo, llena de odio se prepara para acabar con ella pero Donnie bloquea el ataque antes de que la naginata tocara a Abril.

-¡No vas a tocarla!-dice Donnie logrando que Karai soltara su arma.

Donnie comienza a golpear a Karai con su arma hasta tirarla al suelo pero Junior se pone frente a Karai con sus ojos estilo Draki para protegerla.

-Tú no vas a tocarla-dice Junior en forma amenazante.

-¿Qué es ese niño?-pregunta Abril sorprendida al ver los ojos de Junior.

En ese momento el robot aparece en el parque ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Ese robot no estaban en el laboratorio del Kraang?-pregunta Venus sorprendida.

-¡Wow!-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-D…Donnie ¿Y si mejor nos retiramos?-pregunta Abril asustada.

En ese momento Karai y Junior se paran a lado del robot.

-¿Les gusta nuestro nuevo robot?-pregunta Karai sonriendo con malicia-¡Robot, elimina a la chica humana!

El robot se fija en Abril quien retrocede asustada, Donnie se lanza hacia el pero el logra quitarlo del medio, Aurora y Venus se dirigen hacia el pero Junior se lo impide lanzándole bolas de fuego.

-Binu-dice Junior rápidamente (T: **Lo siento)**

Aurora le lanza una mirada de enojo mientras que Venus cruza los brazos.

El robot utiliza su látigo y amarra a Abril acercándola a el preparándose para atacarla.

-¡Suéltame!-dice Abril tratando de liberarse.

-Proceso invalidado, no destruir a Abril O'neil, capturar para el Kraang-dice el robot.

-¿Qué?-dice Karai molesta.

El robot comenzaba a volar para llevársela pero Karai le ataca una pierna evitando que huyera y que soltara a Abril estrellándose contra el suelo.

El robot se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Karai.

-Amenaza detectada, eliminar amenaza-dice viendo a Karai quien lo miraba asustada.

-Karai-dice Junior poniéndose frente a ella.

-Abril-dice Aurora acercándose a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Donnie preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

-Por primera vez me alegro que el Kraang quiera secuestrarme-dice Abril.

-¡ALEJATE!-grita Junior mientras que el robot lo aleja de él de tu solo golpe y comienza a atacar a Karai.

-¡A mi hermano nadie lo golpea!-dice Venus acercándose al robot pero el agarra a Junior y se lo avienta.

-¡JUNIOR!-grita Karai aterrada

Cabeza cromada (**N,A: Asi se llamara ahora**) esta preparado para atacar a Abril, Donnie y a Aurora pero de pronto el Tortumovil aparece y lo golpea haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared y se detiene donde Mikey pueda dispararle.

-¡Oh eso es! ¡Disparando tapas de alcantarilla!-dice Mikey disparándole-Toma esto Cabeza Cromada.

Cabeza Cromada recibe tres disparos para después lanzar sus rayos láser partiendo la mitad las tapas de alcantarilla y con su látigo quita a Mikey de ahí, se acerca al Tortumovil y lo voltea, pero por suerte Leo, Raph y Ryan en su forma mutante salen a tiempo.

-Ay, acaba de encerarlo-dice Leo.

-¿Cuando hiciste eso?-pregunta Ryan confundido.

Lo tres voltean y miran a Karai, Junior y sus Robopies peleando contra Cabeza Cromada.

-Junior-dice Ryan sorprendido.

-Oigan, creo que tiene ojos de plasma-dice Mikey-Donnie ¿Me puedes subir hasta allá? ¿O tú puede Venus?

Donnie mira el robot y mira una especie de compuerta en el donde sale pequeñas chispas rosas.

-¡Chicos, creo saber como derribar esa cosa!-dice Donnie.

-¡Vaya, estas en este equipo!-dice Raph corriendo hacia cabeza cromada.

-¡Si, vaya forma de dejarnos solos!-dice Leo y poco después Mikey le saca la lengua.

-¡no lo mortifiquen! ¡De no fuera por el yo no hubier….-no termina de hablar ya que Karai le da una fuerte patada.

-¡No necesito que ese inútil robot acabe contigo!-dice Karai volviendo a atacarla.

-¡Oye!-dice Aurora pero Junior se para frente a ella.

-Lo siento Aurora, pero debo estar con Karai… me necesita-dice Junior agarrándola.

-¡Suéltame!-dice Aurora.

-¡ABRIL!-dice Donnie.

-Yo iré por mi hermano-dice Venus corriendo hacia los niños.

-Yo ayudare a Abril, ustedes encárguense de..

-Cabeza cromada-dice Mikey interrumpiendo a Leo.

Los chicos vieron como cabeza cromada destruirá a un Robopies y rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Junior!-dice Venus separándolos-Hermanito, ellos quieren que vayas a la guarida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundido.

-Ya lo saben Junior, saben quienes somos realmente, excepto que Karai es tu Tatarabuela-dice Aurora.

-¿Ya lo saben?-pregunta impactado.

-Si, y te quieren en la guarida… dicen que eres bienvenido, pero yo se que quieres estar con Karai-dice Venus.

-Hermana siento que ella esta atrapada en una mentira sobre su madre-dice Junior.

-¿Su madre?-pregunta ambas confundidas.

-Si... verán su madre es….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Raph cayendo frente a ellos.

-¡Raph!-grita Aurora acercándose a él.

Venus y Junior miran a Cabeza cromada dando vueltas con Donnie y Ryan.

-¿Por qué no traje una cámara?-pregunta Venus aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajada.

Mikey mira la espada de Cabeza cromada, la agarra y comienza a correr hacia el y lo apuñala en el pecho.

-¡Eso Mikey!-dice Aurora emocionada

Junior voltea a ver a Karai y ve que Leo le dio una fuerte patada y corre hacia ella para ponerse frente a Leo protegiéndola.

-Se acabo Karai y ahora dame al niño-dice Leo en tono serio.

Karai agarra a Junior.

-¡Jamás!-dice Karai saltando lanzando una bola de humo desapareciendo.

-¡Junior!-dice Venus.

Cabeza cromada cae al suelo destruido, Mikey agarra la espada emocionado.

-¡¿Puedo quedármela?! ¡¿Puedo quedármela?!-pregunta Mikey emocionado ganándose miradas de furia de sus dos hermanos y Ryan-Jejejeje-ríe nervioso soltándolo.

-Eso no estuvo tan difícil-dice Abril agotada.

-Tranquilízate Abril-dice Leo ayudándola a levantarse-ya paso todo.

Los chicos junto con Aurora, Venus y Ryan se acercan a Abril.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Venus

-Si, gracias-dice Abril sonriendo-Solo necesito recuperar el aliento-respira profundamente-gracias chicos… solo quiero decirles que… ¡Cielos! ¡Se me olvido Casey!-dice mientras corría asustada.

-¿Eso quería decirnos?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-¡Ay no!-dice Aurora asustada-Habla de su amigo que también pelea con los Robopies, aunque creo que estará bien es bueno peleando-dice tranquila.

Donnie se sorprende al oír eso y sale corriendo siguiendo a Abril.

-Muy bien, mientras que Donnie va a ver si el amigo de Abril esta bien-dice Leo volteando a ver a Aurora y Venus.

-¡Están en graves problemas jovencitas!-dicen Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿Nos descubrieron?-pregunta Aurora nerviosa.

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunta Venus cruzando los brazos.

Los que ninguno sabia es que Karai y Junior estaban viéndolos desde el techo de otro edificio.

-Por poco lo teníamos… ese robot es una basura-dice Karai furiosa al momento que dos Robopies aparecen tras de ella.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber que mi hermana estaría?, aunque me gusto verla lo admito y me alegro que este bien-dice Junior sonriendo.

-También me alegro eso Junior, pero me enoja que ella este con las tortugas-dice Karai alejándose-A veces odio a esos Kraang… a pesar que su tecnología se mira impresionante es pura basura… es pura cha…-no termina de hablar ya que ve algo que le llama demasiado la atención-No puede ser-dice sacando sus binoculares.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Junior confundido.

-Una tipa idéntica a Abril-dice Karai sorprendida dándole los binoculares.

Junior mira y ve a Jocy junto con Amy y Charles con una caja de pizza.

-_Jocy, Amy y Charles… no puede ser… seguramente no son ellos-_piensa Junior confundido.

-Increíble jajaja, seguramente sea una prima-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-pregunta Junior.

-¡Tu!-apuntando a un Robopies-sigue a esa pelirroja y descubre que sitios frecuenta

El Robopies comienza a seguirlos.

-Pobre Abril, no sabe que metió a esa chica en este juego-dice Karai sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Mientras que Casey y Abril salían del campo de hockey y se dirigían a casa de Casey.

-¿Qué fue de la niña, Aurora?-pregunta Casey preocupado.

-Sus hermanos llegaron y se la llevaron…. Creo que debo hablar con ellos porque me dijeron que siempre estarán ahí para mi a pesar que yo los rechazo-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Aprovecha que aun quieran ser tus amigos, yo daría lo que fuera por que Nick quisiera volver serlo-dice Casey.

Abril sonríe.

-¡Casey!-se escucha el grito de una chica de lejos.

-¿Oíste eso?-pregunta Abril deteniéndose.

-¡Casey!

-Esa voz-dice Casey sorprendido-esa voz es de…

Ambos voltean y mira a una hermosa chica rubia hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel blanca usando una blusa naranja con una imagen de una patineta en el centro, pantalón negro y botas negras.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Abril sorprendida al ver lo parecida que es a Amy, solo que ella es mas joven.

-¡Es mi hermana!-dice Casey soltando sus cosas-¡TOPAZ!-grita corriendo hacia ella.

-¡CASEY!-grita emocionada.

-¡TOPAZ! ¡YA VOY TOPAZ!-grita Casey abrazándola fuertemente soltando unas lagrimas-Topaz.

-Hermanito, te extrañe mucho-dice Topaz abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti-dice acariciándole la mejilla-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe.

-Así que… ¿Ella es tu hermana?-pregunta Abril acercándose a ellos.

-Si-dice Casey sonriendo-Abril ella es mi pequeña y tierna hermanita Topaz, hermanita ella es mi amiga y tutora de Trigonometría Abril O'neil

-Hola, mucho gusto, Topacio Jones pero puedes llamarme Topaz-dice sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Topaz, me alegro conocerte al fin, Casey me contó lo que te paso a ti y a tu hermana…. Lo lamento mucho-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Gracias, mi hermana le hubiera encantado conocerte-dice Topaz sonriendo con tristeza.

-Oye hermanita ¿No deberías estar en casa acostada descansando como dijo el doctor?-pregunta Casey cruzando los brazos.

-Si, pero sabia que estarías aquí y vine a buscarte-dice Topaz.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa-dice Casey agachadse frente a ella-sube.

Topaz divertida se sube a su espalda y Casey agarra sus cosas.

-Bueno pelirroja, me voy con mi hermanita…. Tiene que comer pizza para después descansar-dice divertido.

-De acuerdo, cuídense mucho y haber si los veo mañana-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Suerte con tus amigos Abril, adiós-dice Casey yéndose.

-Adiós, adiós-dice Topaz divertida.

-Adiós-dice Abril viendo como se alejaban-Que raro, primero la chica que es idéntica a Karai, las otras tres tortugas y la lagartija mutante y ahora Topaz quien es idéntica a Amy… que raro-dice confundida y suelta un fuerte suspiro-Ahora a ver a los chicos, espero que me perdonen-dice nerviosa.

* * *

**Guarida**

-… eso fue lo que paso, solo quería que Abril abriera los ojos para que Donnie no sufriera mas-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Aurora ¿Tienes idea que pudiste morir y que le digo a tu madre?-pregunta Serling molesto.

Aurora baja la vista.

-Aurora, te agradezco que quisieras ayudarme… pero es mejor que las cosas continúen su curso-dice Donnie sonriendo-pero muchas gracias Aurora… nadie había tenido esa delicadeza por mi-dice acariciándole la cabeza.

Aurora sonríe y lo abraza.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar un milagro y que Abril regrese-dice Ryan.

-Los milagros existen-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices, porque si los milagros existieran me haría el milagro de al menos conocer aunque sea a mi verdadera madre-dice Ryan cruzando los brazos.

-Hola chicos-dice una voz desde la entrada.

Todos voltean y miran a Abril parada en la entrada.

-¡Abril!-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Volviste-dice Raph sonriendo.

-Ay hola-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Aurora sonríe viendo a Donnie sonreír.

En ese momento el Maestro Splinter aparece a lado de Abril sonriéndole.

-Que gusto me da verte Abril-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Lo extrañe Maestro Splinter, y… espero volver a entrenar pronto-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Si claro, cuando estés lista-dice inclinándose al igual que Abril y después voltea a ver a los chicos.

-No tuve la oportunidad de decirles que… lamento todo lo que paso-dice Abril arrepentida.

-¿Tu lo lamentas?, pero nosotros lo echamos todo a perder-dice Leo confundido.

-¡Ejem!-dice Aurora, Venus y Ryan.

-Bueno… mis hermanos y yo-dice Leo nervioso.

-Fue un accidente, además Aurora me hizo ver que fui ciega para reconocerlo y darme cuenta que ustedes son mis amigos-dice viendo a Aurora-Gracias Aurora… no quiero sentir rencor nunca mas.

Donnie mira a Aurora y le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo.

-Gracias-susurra Donnie.

-¡Eres la mejor Abril!-dice Mikey acercándose a ella- Para recordar este día, te ofrezco esta rebanada de reunión eterna-dice mostrando una asquerosa rebanada de pizza.

-Esta llena de hongos y bichos-dice Abril asqueada.

-Lo se, la encontré debajo de mi cama-dice Mikey acariciando la pizza-es eterna-dice al momento de comérselo.

-iuc-dice Venus y Aurora asqueadas.

Abril rápidamente se acerca a Donnie,

-Gracias Donnie, por estar siempre presente-dice Abril con tristeza-Aun cuando no quería que estuvieras.

En ese momento lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla causando que Donnie se desmaye.

-¡Donnie!-dice Abril asustada.

-Tranquila, despertara-dice Venus sonriendo.

Abril los mira sorprendida ya que se olvido de ellos.

-Wow, hicieron amigos en tan poco tiempo de que me fui-dice Abril sorprendida.

-Abril O'neil, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Serling-dice Serling amablemente.

-Un placer Serling-dice Abril-Vaya eres el primer robot que conozco que no es del Kraang.

Serling sonríe.

-Tu y yo no necesitamos presentarnos porque ya nos conocemos-dice Venus sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-De que-dice transformándose en humana-me jalaste el cabello.

-Eres tu-dice Abril retrocediendo sorprendida.

-¿Ya se conocen?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Si, fui a su escuela para buscar a los demás y me tope con ella y me jalo el cabello-dice Venus.

-En verdad lo siento… creí que eras…

-Karai-dice Venus sonriendo-con verla lo entendí todo… no te preocupes que entiendo porque me lo jalaste, creíste que era una peluca

-En verdad lo siento-dice Abril apenada.

-No te preocupes, con lo cortísimo el cabello que tiene Karai lo entiendo-dice Venus-pero no lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo puede tener ese peinado?-dice aterrada.

-Córtatelo y lo veremos-dice Ryan divertido.

Venus lo mira enojada.

-Soy Venus Dragomir Hamato-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Hamato-dice Abril confundida.

-Si-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Yo soy Ryan-dice trasformándose en humano-un placer

-¡Wow! ¡Eres igual al Maestro Splinter cuando era humano!-dice impactada.

-Jejejeje-dice Aurora nerviosa.

-Siéntate Abril, tenemos que contarte quienes son ellos-dice Leo sonriendo.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

**Catacumbas.**

Destructor al fin recuperado se encuentra recorriendo junto con un grupo de Ninjas las catacumbas que hace quince años no veía, se detuvo preparado para ver la celda donde encerró a la niña y mira algo impactante, las rejas estaban totalmente derretidas como si una oleada de calor hubiera pasado por ahí, abrió la celda y no encontró ningún cuerpo o señal que alguien murió.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa mocosa escapo! ¡Esa mujer debe ser algo de ella y de la niña que destruí hace 15 años!-dice completamente furioso-¡Tu!-apuntado a uno de sus Ninjas-llama a un grupo de Ninja y vayan a buscara esa mujer y tráiganmela ante mi

El Ninja asiente y sale corriendo para cumplir sus órdenes.

-No se como esa niña escapo pero la voy a encontrar y terminare lo que empecé hace varios años-dice lleno de odio-mandare a esa niña que ahora debe ser una mujer al infierno con su hermana-dice sacando sus navaja y destruyendo una parte de la celda-¡Juro que la matare!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por fin Abril regreso con los chicos, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionara al saber quienes son realmente?**

**Espero que les haya gustado conocer a Topaz de esa dimension XD**

**A ver como Mikey y ella se conocen**

**No se pierdan el prox chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	21. Conociendo mas a Rachel!

**Bosque de New Jersey**

Rachel estaba en el bosque ocupada creando mas árboles con flores Sakura, ya que siempre habian sido sus favoritos desde que era una niña.

-Señorita Aleera-dice Daxos acercándose.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta sin verlo.

-Nuestro espía nos informo que Karai quiere averiguar sobre nosotros-dice Daxos.

-Karai-dice Rachel sonriendo con malicia-Que interesante… ¿Cuándo vendrá a visitarnos?

-Creo que no podrá, los Kraang están preparando un arma y planea venir con ellos-dice Daxos.

-Un arma… creo que quiero ver esa arma-dice Rachel interesada-Prepara a nuestros Robot Ninjas, mañana en la noche iremos a serles una visita.

Daxo hace una reverencia y se retira.

Rachel saca rápidamente un cigarro y después de encenderlo comienza a fumar cuando comienza a sentir un intenso dolor en su corazón que destruye el cigarro y se toma su medicina.

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo que tengo no es una gripa, algo me están ocultado todos pero juro que lo voy a averiguar!-dice furiosa.

Se da la vuelta para irse al castillo pero se detiene al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, lentamente voltea y mira algo o mejor dicho a alguien a lado de uno de los árboles de Sakura, era una mujer idéntica a ella, solo que mas grande, pero con blusa de manga larga azul, chaleco y falta blanca y zapatos negros.

Rachel la miraba sorprendida y confundida al ver a la mujer, podía notar que ella estaba muy triste y asustada.

-Oye… ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?-pregunta Rachel molesta.

-El la tiene-dice la mujer soltando una lagrima.

-¿Perdón?-dice Rachel confundida.

-El la tiene, tiene que devolverla, tiene que estar con el no con ese…ese monstruo-dice la mujer retrocediendo asustada y llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando?-pregunta perdiendo la paciencia.

La mujer la mira aterrada y comienza a correr.

-¡OYE!-grita Rachel persiguiéndola-¡ESPERA! ¡TE DIGO QUE….

Rachel no termina de hablar ya que frente a ella dejo de estar el bosque y se muestra una casa envuelta en llamas, ella retrocede sorprendida al mismo tiempo que escucha el llanto de un bebe entre las llamas.

_-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ANGEL LLEVATELA! ¡LLEVATE A LA BEBE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita la misma mujer aterrada_.

En ese momento Rachel cierra los ojos ya que el fuego aumenta para que en un momento no siente el calor de las llamas, lentamente abre los ojos y ve el bosque frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunta confundida viendo por todas partes-Seguramente fue mi imaginación…será mejor que me vaya a dormir-dice yéndose de regreso a su castillo mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de ver-¡Definitivamente jamás usare ese tipo de ropa!

* * *

**Guarida**

Los chicos estaban en la sala escuchando como Venus, Ryan, Aurora y Serling le explicaba quienes son a Abril quien los miraba impactada, obviamente esperaban esa reacción de su rostro, todos escuchaban menos Donnie quien continuaba en el suelo desmayado con ojos de corazón y babeando por el beso de Abril.

-¡A ver, a ver! ¡Déjenme ver si entendí!-dice Abril aun impactada-¡Dicen que ustedes son del año 2109 de otra dimensión, son descendientes de los chicos, excepto tu ya que eres la reencarnación de Hamato Yoshi y que están atrapados aquí!

-Si-dice Ryan.

-Increíble… me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero si no fuera porque vi demasiadas cosas extrañas no les creería-dice Abril.

-No tienes idea de cómo ellos no nos creían-dice Aurora divertida.

-Así que ¿Existen otra dimensión donde existimos nosotros?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Así es, en realidad hay mas de trillones de universos y dimensiones-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Genial-dice Abril emocionada-pero… hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué te pareces a Karai?-pregunta confundida.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber-dice Raph en tono serio.

-Eso será una historia para otro día-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Pero no entiendo…. Con lo que me contaron de Cindy, que por cierto me da miedo-dice Abril temblando de miedo-¿Por qué creen que ella estaría destruyendo todo esos templos y cárceles que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro?-pregunta l confundida.

-Porque al igual que existen monjes buenos también existen malos o exagerados y ellos trataron de matarla creyendo que era un demonio-dice Ryan.

-Y lo que hicieron fue empeorarlo-dice Raph.

Sus dos hermanos asienten de acuerdo.

-Muy bien… los que están atrapados aquí son ustedes tres y Junior quien esta con Karai… ¿Por cierto porque esta con ella?-pregunta confundida y asustada.

-El tiene la necesidad de protegerla, pero no se preocupes… algún día ira por el-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Oook, ¿Quiénes mas de su mundo y época están desaparecidos?

-Pues están Rachel quien es la madre de Aurora, Cody, Jocelyn, Charles y Amy-dice Ryan.

-¡Charles y Amy!-dice Abril sorprendida.

-Si-dice Venus confundida.

-Amy, Amy Wilde-dice Abril mas sorprendida.

-¡Si, Amy Wilde! ¡¿La conoces?!-pregunta Venus sorprendida.

Antes de que Abril contestara se escucha unos quejidos cerca de ellos.

-Aaayyy, mi cabeza-dice Donnie sobándose la cabeza-Chicos… no creerán lo que soñé, soñé que-no termina de hablar ya que mira a Abril-¡No fue un sueño, fue real!-dice emocionado.

-No Donnie, regrese-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Donnie, Abril dice que conoce a Amy, mi descendiente-dice Mikey emocionado.

-¿Tu descendiente?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Si-dice Mikey.

-Con razon se me hizo muy familiar-dice Abril sorprendida- Claro que la conozco, la conocí cuando Timothy me estaba persiguiendo… Casey dijo que esta con una chica quien dice que es idéntica a mi pero yo no la eh visto, es esa chica llamada Jocy.

-¿Identica a ti?-pregutna Venus sorprendida

Abril asiente

ella mira a Ryan, Serling y Aurora quien la miraban sorprendidos dandose cuenta que incluso aqui se parece a su Tatarabuela.

-Casey-dice Ryan.

-Si Casey Jones, un amigo… le doy tutoría de Trigonometría para que no lo saquen del equipo de Hockey-dice Abril.

Donnie respiro tranquilamente al saber que Abril no salía con nadie mientras que Aurora lo mira divertida ya que fue testigo de sus celos.

-Espera, cuando Timothy te ataco… ¿Era la chica rubia?-pregunta Raph.

-Si.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dice Mikey-¿Cómo no pude saber que era ella?-pregunta molesto.

-Porque nos contaron la verdad tiempo después-dice Donnie.

-Espera… no podemos estar seguro que sea ella ya que como todos sabemos cada dimensión es igual pero con un pasado y origen diferente-dice Ryan.

Todos se quedan callados sabiendo que tiene razón.

-A ver Abril ¿Qué te dijo Amy se su vida o a que se dedica?-pregunta Ryan tranquilo.

-Ami nada, bueno cuando la conocí se quejo porque dijo que sus zapatos son muy caros, dijo que tiene 18, cuando nos encontramos con Timothy el la llamo la amiga de la falsa Abril-dice Abril confundida.

-Amiga de la falsa Abril-dice Leo confundido.

Raph escucha esa frase sintiendo que ya lo había escuchado antes

**Flash Back**

-_Destruiré a las tortugas, después a esos dos adolescentes entrometidos y después a la falsa Abril-dice Mutan Man furioso._

_-Falsa Abril ¿De que hablas?-pregunta Raph confundido._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ahora que recuerdo, el también dijo sobre una falsa Abril-dice Raph.

-Es cierto-dice Mikey ya que también lo había escuchado.

-También dijo que su Tatarabuelo era una Ninja, su bisabuela le enseño cosas de Ninjutsu, sabe manejar los Nunchakus… Casey me dijo que ella le contó que ella dejo la escuela de niña-dice Abril

-¡Dejo la escuela de niña! ¡Muy mal!-dice Donnie molesto.

-¿Por qué sus padres la sacaron de la escuela?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter un poco serio.

-Que Jocy se lo explique, ella sabe mas cosas de lo que nosotros sabemos-miente Ryan ya que saben que una parte que sacaron a Amy de la escuela era para que no madurara y no tuviera problemas con sus poderes.

-Abril ¿De casualidad Amy grito una frase de combate o algo?-pregunta Venus rezando que diga que si.

-Pues, grito Cowabunga-dice Abril

-¡Es ella!-dice Venus emocionada.

-¡Definitivamente!-dice Ryan.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Cómo saben que en realidad es ella por ese Cowa….Cowaque..

-Cowabunga-dice Venus interrumpiendo a Raph-Por si no lo sabían esa frase fue creada por nuestro Mikey y es muy conocida y sagrada en nuestras familias-dice cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué hay del Booyakasha?-pregunta Mikey confundido

-En este mundo es Booyakasha, en el nuestro es Cowabunga-dice Aurora-Ryan lo dijo, diferentes dimensiones, mismas o diferentes personalidades pero diferente pasado.

-Eso es cierto-dice Donnie-ahora que recuerdo, hay una tienda que se llama así.

-Esto si que es increíble, no solo me encuentro con otros mutantes, y un humano que le gusta transformarse en mutante holográficamente

-¿Qué aun quiero saber como obtuviste ese reloj?-pregunta Donnie.

-Si te lo decimos tú Tataranieta nos golpeara-dice Venus.

-¡Ja! ¿Le tienen miedo a una nerd?-Pregunta Raph divertido.

-No le tenemos miedo, pero no debemos hacerla entrar en estados negativo… cuando la conozcan lo verán-dice Venus.

Abril asiente y voltea a ver a Aurora

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-7

-Vaya, quien diría que la descendiente de Raph ya tuviera una hija.

-Una irresponsabilidad de la madre diría, aun no debía de ser madre-dice Serling ganándose miradas futuras de los de su dimensión.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Que mi mama me tuvo más o menos a la edad de Abril-dice Aurora nerviosa.

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-gritan todos en shock.

Aurora junto con los de su dimensión

-¡¿Cómo que Rachel te tuvo a los quince años?! ¡Explíquenme!-exige el Maestro Splinter furioso.

-Gracias Serling-dice Ryan enojado.

-Jejejeje perdona-dice Serling nervioso.

-Oigan, se que están enojados… también nuestro Raph lo estaba cuando se entero, pero si me dejan contarles lo entenderán… creo-dice Venus.

-¿Qué quieres que entendamos?, que Rachel se embarazo teniendo casi nuestra edad-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Oye! ¡No te permito que le hables así en ese tono!-dice Ryan furioso.

-¡Basta!-dice Abril enojada.

-¡L!-dice Mikey-Un nombre con L, un nombre con L

-Lilith-dice Aurora.

-Gracias-dice Mikey.

-¡Basta! Y no hablo de juego-dice Abril rápidamente- Hay una explicación y solo ellos no las pueden dar-dice en tono serio-explícanos.

Venus asiente y respira profundamente lista para recordar su primer y terrible amor.

-Todo comenzó cuando éramos adolescentes, Rachel y yo teníamos 14 años, Rachel fue obligada a salir al centro comercial con su madre y conoció a un mutante… a Kraven-dice llena de odio-se enamoro de el y en cuanto lo vi yo también me enamore.

-Ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Si, casi idéntico de Hamato Yoshi y Destructor que se enamoraron de Tang Shen… que aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo-dice Venus-uno un horrible triangulo amoroso, peleábamos entre nosotras para aunque sea ganar su atención, incluso ella llego a alterarme la memoria para faltar a mis citas-dice furiosa.

-Se nota que fue un horrible triangulo amoroso-dice Leo.

-Una noche tenia una cita con el, pero no fui porque mi madre se enfermo y me quede con ella, Rachel fue a la cita en mi lugar… poco después durante mi cita con Kraven Rachel llego y le dijo que está embarazada y Kraven se enfurece y le nos revela que todo esto era una apuesta y que yo debía de haber salido embarazada-dice llena de odio.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-preguntan Leo y Raph furioso.

-Amenazo a Rachel con matarla si no abortaba, pero obviamente ella no le hizo y no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya. Cindy le aconsejo de vengarse para que el no se saliera con la suya y se venga rompiéndole la columna.

Los chicos lo miran impactados

-Tiempo después se descubrió que era mayor de edad y ahora esta en la cárcel paralítico -dice Aurora furiosa.

-Ese desgraciado, ojala nunca salga de la cárcel-dice Raph furioso.

-Ella fue victima de adolescentes engañadas y embarazadas-dice Abril sorprendida y con tristeza.

-Si, pero mama lo supero pero aumento su odio hacia la vida-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-¿Por qué su odio hacia la vida?-pregunta confundida.

-Porque mataron a su hermano mayor frente a ella cuando era tan solo una niña-dice Raph cruzando los brazos ocultando su tristeza.

-Dios mío… lo lamento tanto-dice Abril con tristeza

-Si-dice Aurora sacando una foto-mi tío Riku lo mataron-entregándosela.

Abril mira la fotografía y algo que la impactada y la asusta de verdad, era el mismo símbolo del castillo de "Aleera" que se suponía que era todo un sueño.

-¿Que sucede Abril?-pregunta Donnie preocupado al verla temblar.

-E…Este símbolo ¿Es de tu clan?-pregunta Abril a Aurorita.

-Si el símbolo de "Clan de las Almas oscuras"-dice Aurora orgullosa.

-¿El nombre de Aleera les es familiar?-pregunta Abril asustada.

-Aleera-dice Ryan sorprendido-Si… es el nombre de una de las hermana de Cindy, o lo era porque su hermano se lo cambio

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi Tátara-Tátara tía abuela?, no es muy común ese nombre-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Yo jamás escuche ese nombre-dice Leo.

-Lo que pasa es que…es que en la noche que Timothy me ataco un ser idéntico al Kraang pero completamente distinto , me deja inconciente y despierto como una especie de salón de un castillo llenos de armas que están rodeados de un campo que solamente ella podía atravesar, en el suelo y los uniforme de los seres que la seguían se miraba ese símbolo, ella quiso ver lo fuerte que era pero me logro derrotar con solo tocar mi hombro y sentí un dolor increíblemente doloroso-dice Abril tocándose el hombro que se lastimo.

-Con solo tocarte te lastimo-dice Venus sorprendida.

-Así es, luego me contó que alguien le quito un ser que ella amaba con toda su alma, después de su muerte se encerró pero sus padres no quería que ella abriera su corazón o algo así, ella quería libertad-dice Abril-al único que si le hacia caso era al ser que le quitaron y parece que tenia una foto de el en su collar.

Donnie se queda impactado al oírlo, era exactamente como su pesadilla dándole entender que no era una pesadilla si no una especie de visión.

-¿Su collar es idéntica a esta?-pegunta Ryan apuntando el collar en la foto.

-Si-dice Abril-es idéntica a esa.

-¡Mama!-dice Aurora emocionada

-¡Es Rachel!-dice Ryan impactado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-Es Rachel, nadie mas que ella desea tanto la libertad y que con solo tocar lastima fuertemente a un ser o destruye un robot-dice Ryan.

-Rachel tiene un arma nueva e increíble, ella sabe las partes débiles de los huesos de cualquier ser vivo o partes delicadas de un robot-dice Venus.

-Wow-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Increíble, jamás oí de esa habilidad-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Con razón en cuanto ella me toco sentí un gran dolor-dice Abril impactada

-¿Cómo la aprendió?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-No lo se, nadie lo sabe-dice Ryan.

-¿Puedes llevarnos con ella Abril?-pregunta Venus

-No, me noquearon cuando me llevaron allá y me volvieron a noquear cuando me llevaron a casa-dice Abril.

-Es muy lista-dice Donnie lleno de odio hacia Rachel por lastimar al amor de su vida.

-A ver Abril… ¿Viste algo ahí en ese castillo?-pregunta Venus.

-Mas o menos, era un gran y hermoso salón que parecía estar construida del diamante Rubí… el símbolo estaba en piso y las puertas, las armas en la pared y había una hermosa lámpara de techo de araña… parecía mas un salón de un castillo-dice Abril.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Aurora mostrando una imagen del salón del castillo de hielo de la reina Elsa.

-Si, exactamente como en este dibujo pero rojo-dice Abril.

-Un castillo, debió haber hecho una replica del castillo de la reina Elsa-dice Venus.

-Y el rojo si es Rubi, es el diamante favorito de Rachel-dice Ryan.

-¿Cómo pudo haber creado un castillo aquí en New York y que nadie lo haya visto?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Al menos que no este en la ciudad-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué?-dicen sus hijos y Abril confundidos.

-Piénsenlo, ella no seria tonta para crear un castillo o un lugar que por dentro este hecho de Rubí en la ciudad-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Tiene razón-dice Donnie.

-Debe estar en el bosque de New Jersey-dice Venus- ¡Claro! ¡Ahí nadie encontraría fácilmente el castillo!-dice sorprendida y a la vez se asusta al recordad la salud de Rachel-¡Dios ya sabemos donde esta! ¡Debemos de ir por ella pero ya!

-Tienes razón-dice Ryan recordando la enfermedad de Rachel-¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar a ella!

-Esperen-dice Leo parándose frente a ellos-Destructor no sabe nada sobre Rachel ni su forma humana así que ella estará a salvo, nos aseguraremos que jamás sepa de ella especialmente.

-¿Por qué es importante que Destructor jamás la descubra?-pregunta Abril confundida

-Rachel es la reencarnación de Tang Shen-dice Raph.

-Dios mío, entonces si esta en grave peligro, en cuanto la vea creerá que es Tang Shen-dice Abril impactada y asustada.

-Es por eso que debemos mantenerla oculta al igual que Ryan-dice el Maestro Splinter

-¡Gracias pero no estábamos hablando de Destructor! ¡Hablamos de…. De-dice Ryan asustado.

-De…-dice Donnie confundido.

-De su gripe-dice Aurora.

Los chicos lo miran confundidos.

-Su gripe-dice Donnie mas confundido.

-Si, mi mama tiene una extraña gripe desde que yo era pequeña-dice Aurora.

-¿Qué?, no existe gripes que duren años en…-Donnie no termina de hablar ya que Ryan y Venus le suplican con señas que se calle.

-Aurorita, Serling quiere ver tus dibujos y que le cuentes un cuento-dice Venus.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Serling aterrado.

-¡SI! ¡VEN SERLGIN!-grita Aurora jalándolo hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué a mi?-pregunta Serling con tristeza.

Venus y Ryan esperaron lo suficiente para ver que Aurora entrara el cuarto, Ryan se levanta y se acerca lo suficiente para ver el pasillo y vigilarlo, mira a Venus y asiente.

-Escuchen, lo que les diré es algo muy delicado pero deben prometer que no le dirán a Aurora, Junior y sobre todo a Rachel, ella es la que jamás debe saberlo-dice Venus.

Los chicos, Abril y el Maestro Splinter se miran preocupados porque podían ver que era algo muy delicado.

-Lo prometemos-dice el Maestro Splinter

Venus los mira y mira que todos asienten estando de acuerdo.

-Rachel tiene una enfermedad que aun no existe y espero que no exista en esta dimensión-dice Venus- Tiene el V.D.C.N: Virus Dañino al Cuerpo, la N significa que es de tipo negro ósea demasiado letal.

-Suena muy serio-dice Leo.

-Es demasiado letal-dice Venus rápidamente- Ese virus daña cada defensa y órgano del cuerpo, los órganos que mas daña es el torso derecho y en el corazón, hace años hubo una epidemia que murió el 20% de los habitantes del planeta, hace 5 años un laboratorio en China libero el virus atacando la mitad del mundo y solo el 30% murió-dice con tristeza.

-El abuelo de Jocy, tu nieto Donnie fue victima de esa enfermedad y murió por ella-dice Ryan.

Donnie agacha la vista con tristeza al escuchar eso.

-Esperen… ¿Rachel se esta muriendo?-pregunta Raph sin poder creerlo.

-Rachel solo tiene 50% de vida-dice Venus con tristeza.

-Dios-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza

-Los doctores dicen que sus posibilidades podrían disminuirse si ella se enfurece a tal grado como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo, pero así ella es, siempre se enoja a ese tal grado y sus posibilidades nos disminuyen, esos tiene los doctores sorprendidos al igual que tampoco aumenta su posibilidades de esperanza-dice Venus con tristeza-ella no sabe que lo que en realidad tiene, le dijimos que tiene una gripe para que no se deprimiera y no luche por su vida. Tampoco Aurora ni mi hermano lo saben.

-Pobre Rachel, como ha sufrido en la vida-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza.

-De niña Rachel era muy tierna, amigable y le encantaba la fotografía-dice Venus sacando la cámara-esta es la ultima cama que tiene Rachel y la única junto con dos álbumes junto con un dibujo que pudimos rescatar antes de que los quemara después de lo que le paso a Riku

-Wow-dice Abril viendo la cámara-es muy hermosa y muy avanzada-dice sorprendida.

El Maestro Splinter se levanta para irse al Dojo y en pocos minutos regresa con los álbumes en la mano.

-Estas son las fotos de Rachel-dice entregándoselas.

Los chicos lo miran y se impactan al ver las fotos.

-¡Wow! ¡Son buenísimas!-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Rachel tiene talento-dice Raph sorprendido y orgulloso.

Venus sonríe ya que tiene razón, Rachel tiene un gran talento para el arte pero lo ha dejado por la muerte de Riku.

Venus encuentra en su bolsa el ultimo dibujo que Rachel hizo, lo abre para verlo pero se sorprende de lo que ve, mira a Mikey y el dibujo una y otra vez sorprendida por el gran parecido que tenían.

-Oye Venus… ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Leo.

-Mas o menos-dice Venus sorprendida dándole la hoja-este dibujo fue el ultimo que hizo Rachel, lo encontré el día que Riku murió

Leo lo mira junto con sus hermanos y se impacta de lo que mira, un vivo dibujo de Mikey como si fuera una fotografía.

-Y la fotografía no cambio nada, esta justamente como ella lo dibujo-dice Venus.

Abril y el Maestro Splinter lo mira sorprendidos.

-Me dibujo-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dibujo a nuestro Mikey?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-No tenemos idea-dice Ryan

-No tenemos idea de porque dibujo a su Mikey, pero creo que era una señal de que conoceríamos a nuestros ancestros de otra dimensión-dice Venus.

-A veces los niños tienen sueños que nadie puede descifrar pero a veces son premoniciones del futuro-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Entonces ella sabia que esto pasaría?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Ella solo dibujaba lo que soñaba-dice Venus

-Pero la muerte de Riku la afecto y mas por esa estupidas palabras que Rahzar le dijo-dice Ryan con odio-le dijo que ella cargaba la muerte, ella llevaría a cualquier ser a la muerte y eso hizo que se aislara aun mas.

-Por eso se encerró-dice Abril sorprendida y a la vez triste.

-Definitivamente si Rachel mira a Bradford en su nueva forma lo matara-dice Abril-Ahora entiendo porque Aurora le decía a Karai con odio sobre el.

-Rachel la enveneno de odio hacia él, estuvo a punto de matarlo pero Leo la detuvo a tiempo-dice Donnie.

-Y en cuanto se entere de lo que le pasó a su vida pasada de esta dimensión su odio crecerá aun más, si yo me llene de odio hacia Destructor ella también-dice Ryan.

-Debemos traerla a la guarida, es muy peligroso que este ahí-dice Leo.

-Pero no esta sola ¿Cómo conseguí un ejercito?-pregunta Mikey confundido

-Debió lavarles el cerebro con sus poderes, en cuanto se liberen no recordaran nada de lo que vivieron con ella-dice Venus

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Donnie.

-Porque lo eh visto en Lara-dice Venus.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Aurora entrando corriendo a la sala-¡CHICOS ME ACABO DE ACORDAR DE ALGO DEL KRAANG!-aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Cuando me atacaron ellos dijeron que yo tenia una energía idéntica pero débil que ellos detectaron -dice Aurora rápidamente asustada

-Energía idéntica pero débil-dice Ryan confundido.

-Dios mío, encontraron a Rachel-dice Abril asustada.

-Debemos encontrarla, al igual que los demás-dice Venus-por ahora tenemos pista de Amy, Jocy y Charles.

-Pero si Rachel podría estar en New Jer…

-Pero necesitamos a Jocy-dice Venus rápidamente interrumpiendo a Raph-Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos a encontrarla realmente sin necesidad invadir un laboratorio del Kraang.

Los chicos se miran y asienten estando de acuerdo con Venus.

* * *

**Residencia Jones.**

Casey estaba en su habitación viendo la fotografía de el junto con Topaz y Liby quien era la hermana gemela de Topaz solo que la diferencia es que su cabello era café chocolate y su color favorito era verde y morado.

Aunque parecía que ya lo supero y lo acepto en el fondo es todo lo contrario, extrañaba demasiado a su hermana, pero sabia que jamás iba a regresar.

-Casey-dice una voz femenina y débil.

Casey rápidamente se levanta y mira a Topaz parada en la puerta con su pijama que es una camisa naranja y pantalón rojo.

-Topaz-dice Casey secándose las lagrimas rápidamente-¿Qué paso?, se supone que el Doctor dijo que debes estar en cama por un tiempo… ¿Te duele algo?-pregunta preocupado.

-Casey… soñé con Liby… dijo que teníamos que tener cuidado porque algo cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre... aunque ya cambio porque ella ya no esta-dice Topaz soltando una lagrimas.

Casey la abraza ya que sabia que al igual que el su hermana pequeña la extraña.

-La extraño Casey-dice Topaz llorando.

-Yo también, y mucho-dice Casey-pero déjame decirte algo-dice separándose un poco de ella-te lo prometí antes y lo seguiré cumpliendo… hare lo que sea para que esta ciudad sea segura para ti.

-Será imposible-dice Topaz.

-Difícil mejor dicho, pero no imposible-dice Casey sonriendo-ahora vete a dormir.

-Pero… Casey estaré en cama por casi tres meses mas… me aburriré mucho-dice con tristeza.

-Pero mira la suerte, por tu excelente conducta en la escuela, claro que aquí y en el barrio eres una travesiílla pero amada por todo el vecindario-dice divertido sacando una pequeña risa de su hermana-la escuela decidió que aun así pasaras el año a pesar lo máxima calificación que sacas es 8.5… además papa te llevo la tele y videojuegos a tu cuarto para que no te aburras.

-Pero quiero patinar-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-Lo lamento pero no, no mas patinaje y mucho menos en el techo-dice divertido-por un tiempo será así

Topaz agacha la vista con tristeza.

-A dormir-dice Casey.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-pregunta en voz baja pero Casey la escucha.

-Claro hermanita-dice Casey sonriendo-ven.

Casey ayudo a Topaz a recostarse en su cama y el se acuesta a lado de ella sin darse cuenta que dos figuras entre las sombras los vigilan.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahora que los chicos conocen más sobre Rachel y su enfermedad tendrán que actuar rápido.**

**¿Quiénes serán esas sombras vigilando a los hermanos Jones?**

**Me imagino que sabran quien es la mujer que se le aparecio a Rachel**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter que será: Slash El Destructor**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adios**


	22. Slash el Destructor!

**Residencia Jones**

-De verdad Abril, de verdad te agradezco mucho que vinieras para cuidar a mi hermana ya que tengo entrenamiento y mi padre se fue a trabajar, además mi hermana necesita urgentemente la mano de una mujer y como mi madre esta en un viaje de trabajo en contra de su voluntad-dice Casey llevando a Abril al cuarto de Topaz.

-No te preocupes Casey, para mi es un placer ayudar a tu hermana y mas en estos momentos difíciles-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Tuvo una recaída en sus heridas, nunca debió correr a buscarme… le duele las costillas, aun no esta bien recuperadas por el accidente-dice Casey.

-Por eso tiene que estar tres meses mas en cama-dice Abril.

-Así es, como ya esta la mayor parte recuperada ya no era necesario que estuviera en el hospital, pero aun esta delicada-dice Casey-física y emocionalmente, el psicólogo dijo que estará así un tiempo.

-¿La llevan a terapia?-pregunta confundida.

-Si, el accidente y la muerte de Liby la marco de por vida, empezó las terapias en Florida y el psicólogo de Allah nos recomendó a su hermano que vive aquí-dice Casey.

-Se que acepto la muerte de Liby pero como ella era su hermana y gemela le cuesta trabajo acostumbrase su ausencia-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Lo se, a veces a mí me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse a su ausencia-dice Casey deteniéndose en un cuarto que tenía el letrero morado que tiene escrito: _Liby_

-¿Este es el cuarto de Liby?-pregunta Abril viendo la puerta.

-Lo era, hace un mes donamos la mayor parte de sus cosas, algunas se las dimos a Topaz para que tuviera algo de ella y algunas cosas me las quede yo como su música, dos peluches y un libro de dibujo-dice Casey.

-¿Tu hermana dibujaba?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Y mal déjame decirte, pero decía que algún día dibujaría bien-dice Casey sonriendo-y dime... ¿Ya te reconciliaste con tus amigos?

-Si, me di cuenta que lo que hicieron estaba fuera de control y que no fue su culpa si no un accidente, además los extrañaba muchísimo y en especial a uno-dice Abril sonriendo.

-¿Qué hicieron para que les dejaras de hablar?-pregunta Casey interesado.

-Esta relacionado a mi padre eso te puedo decir-dice Abril.

-Muy bien-dice Casey tocando la puerta que tiene un letrero naranja que tiene escrito: _La pequeña Topaz._

-Adelante-dice Topaz.

Casey abre la puerta y un globo de agua explota en su rostro, Abril se cubre el rostro para no estallar a carcajada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, ¡La Doctora Bromastain ataca!-dice Topaz divertida.

-Jejeje como extrañaba esto-dice Casey divertido-Hermanita, Abril vino a verte.

Abril entra al cuarto y mira un cuarto cuyas paredes están pintadas de color crema que tiene pegado pósters de películas, una cama individual de madera, al igual que un escritorio a lado de la cama con una laptop y comics, una televisión en frente de la cama que tenia conectado un Xbox 360 y alrededor un monto de videojuegos y un closet de madera, también vio que en el suelo había un montón de regalos y que algunos tenían un globo amarrado que tiene escrito: Bienvenida, que alegría que estés bien, te extrañamos y recupérate pronto.

-Hola Abril-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Hola Topaz, que gusto verte-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Bien te dejo en las mejores manos, tengo entrenamiento, aquí te dejo la lista de los medicamentos y la hora que tienes que darle-dice Casey entregándole la lista-nos vemos, te dejo en las mejores manos-dice Casey.

Abril mira la lista y ve que en una hora le toca una para los huesos.

-Y bien-dice Abril entrando al cuarto-la Doctora Bromastain-dice divertida sentándose a lado de ella.

-Me han apodado así desde que era niña, me encanta hacer broma inofensivas y a nadie le molesta porque dicen que les agrado el día.

-Y más con globos de agua-dice Abril divertida.

-Es una de mis travesuras favoritas-dice orgullosa.

-Me recuerdas mucho a un amigo, es el menor de sus hermanos y a él también le gusta hacer esa broma-dice Abril sonriendo.

-¡¿De verdad?!-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Si, y el se hace llamar Doctor Bromastain-dice Abril.

-¡Wow! Me encantaría conocerlo ¿Cuándo podrás traerlo?-pregunta emocionada.

-Aammm, el vive lejos-dice Abril.

-Oh-dice Topaz desilusionada.

-¿Tienes un juego de Mario?-pregunta Abril.

-Si

-¿Quieres jugar?

-¡Claro!-dice Topaz emocionada

* * *

**Guarida**

**Dojo**

-Vamos Aurorita, tu puedes hacer la patada doble, Leo también tuvo el mismo problema y lo logro al final y justamente fue el día que conocieron a Casey-dice Venus con dos tablas en las manos.

-Esta bien, lo volveré a intentar-dice Aurora volviendo a tratar pero falla-No puedo.

-Sigue practicando, con la practica lo lograras-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Tu solo no te rindas-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-Ojala mis hijos estuvieran aquí y practicaran, pero prefieren jugar videojuegos-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolos entrenar a Aurorita

-Son adolescentes abuelo, así también era yo pero sabía tener límites-dice Venus orgullosa.

-Tiene razón, sus padres le daba un horario de descanso y entrenamiento-dice Ryan.

-No tiene idea-dice Venus divertida-Además alégrese Maestro Splinter, hasta ahora los chicos han estado algo tranquilos, no es como si en algún momento planean volar en pedazos la guarida

En ese momento se escucha fuerte explosiones y el grito de Raph desde la sala.

-Parece que si-dice Venus.

Los cuatro salen del Dojo y encuentra la sala hecha un completo desorden y se podía ver que hay una pequeña cantidad de humo cada rincón. Y que Raph estaba frente a Donnie furioso en la entrada del laboratorio.

-Estas loco ¡NO, NO ESTAMOS BIEN!-grita Raph extremadamente furioso con Spike en su hombro

-Wow… ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

-Iré por la escoba y los demás materiales de limpieza-dice Venus.

-No será necesario, yo ya fui por ellos-dice Serling con los materiales de limpieza en las manos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter acercándose.

-Le diré que paso Maestro Splinter, Donnie casi nos hace volar ¡Otra vez!-dice Raph furioso-Y lo pero, casi mata a Spike-dice viendo a su mascota.

-¡Spike!-dice Aurora asustada.

-Rapha, créeme que lo siento yo…

-¡Sentirlo no basta esta vez!-dice Raph furioso interrumpiéndolo y entrando al laboratorio para después salir con el mutágeno en las manos-Hasta que el científico loco sepa lo que hace yo voy a resguardar esto-dice yéndose a su cuarto.

-No, Rapha se razonable, ese es mi ultimo cilindro de mutágeno-dice Donnie.

-¿Estas bien Donnie?-pregunta Aurora acercándose.

-SI Aurorita-dice Donnie acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿De verdad Aurora es descendiente de Raph?, digo… ella es completamente diferente-dice Mikey.

Venus y Ryan lo miran estando de acuerdo con él.

_**Mientras en el cuarto de Raph**_

-Ellos no me dejan avanzar-dice Raph dejando el mutágeno en su batería- deberíamos estar combatiendo el crimen, rastrando el mutágeno y nuestros demás descendientes, pero se la pasan con esos juegos tontos-dice furioso mientras que Spike se acuesta en su cama- Tu entiendes ¿Verdad Spike?-pregunta mientras le acaricia el caparazón.

Spike hace un pequeño ruido como señal de que si mientras que Raph se acuesta en su cama.

-A veces desearía estar por mi cuenta, como lo esta haciendo ahora Rachel, quiero hacer todo por mi manera-dice Raph molesto-pero debo encontrar a Rachel por su enfermedad ya que si no se cuida morirá y dejara a Aurora sola… además mi bisnieto ya perdió a su hijo y dudo mucho que logre soportar perder a su hija…. ¡Estoy cansado de este equipo!

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y Mikey la abre un poco.

-Ah… Rapha ¿Sigues enojado?-pregunta Mikey nervioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres Mikey?!-pregunta molesto.

-El Maestro Splinter quiere que limpiemos-dice Mikey.

-¡No lo hare!-dice Raph furioso sentándose-¡No esta vez! ¡Que Donnie limpie todo su desastre!

-Bien, si quieres decirle a Sensei que no quieres ayudar, pues adelante amigo-dice Mikey.

-¡Bien!-dice Raph caminando hacia el-¡Lo hare!-dice empujándolo.

Cierra fuertemente la puerta causando que el cilindro de mutágeno caiga el suelo rompiéndose liberando el mutágeno frente a Spike mientras que Raph se dirige a la sala donde el Maestro Splinter y los demás.

-¡Sensei, esto es muy injusto!-dice Raph furioso ganándose la atención de Donnie-Donnie provoco el desastre ¿Por qué tengo que ayuda?

Donnie lo mira con tristeza.

-Yo puedo darte una hermosa sugerencia-dice Venus acercándose a él.

-A si, entonces dime ¿Qué sugerencias me das?-pregunta furioso.

Venus lo toca cerca del hombro con un dedo causando que Raph comience a retorcerse de dolor y cae al suelo.

-Tal vez deberías sentarte y meditar un rato-dice Venus sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no hace eso con todas las tortugas?-pregunta Serling llevándose la bolsa de basura.

Mientras todos limpiaban no sabían que algo extraño estaba pasando en el cuarto de Raph que de un momento a otro algo o alguien destruye el foco y tan solo el mutágeno ilumina la habitación.

* * *

Rachel quien estaba usando su armadura Ninjas con la cara media cubierta estaba encima de un edificio con un grupo de cinco Ninjas esperando a que Daxos y Kashani regresen del laboratorio del Kraang para ver el arma y destruirla.

-Si que los Kraang son muy cuidadosos, esconder su laboratorio o base en un edificio común y corriente… muy original-dice Rachel cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento Daxos y Kashani salen del laboratorio y se detienen frente a ella de rodillas.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta seriamente.

-El arma fui destruida ayer señorita Aleera, las tortugas la destruyeron-dice Daxos.

-Que interesante-dice sonriendo con malicia-bien, ya que no hay ningún arma por ver será mejor que nos retiremos-dice dándose la vuelta-no quiero que la estupida de Venus me encuentre y me quite la libertad.

Sus Ninjas asienten y comienzan a alejarse sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde el otro edificio por Karai junto con Junior, Xever, Rahzar y un grupo de diez Robopies.

-¿Así que ella es la mama de Aurora?-pregunta Karai viéndola sorprendida.

-Si, esta en su forma humana-dice Junior.

-¿De donde rayos salen ustedes?-pregunta Xever sorprendido.

-Si te lo digo no me lo creerías-dice Junior divertido.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Ataquémosla!-dice Rahzar preparado para atacar.

-No seas estupido, acuérdate como su hija se enfureció al verte en tu nueva mutación, piénsalo, si la hija se enfureció tanto al verte acusándote por la muerte de su tío ¿Cómo crees que esa mujer reaccionaria si fue ella quien le dijo eso?-pregunta Karai cruzando los brazos.

-Esa niña casi te mata con sus poderes, imagínate el poder de esa mujer-dice Xever sonriendo con malicia.

-Es muy poderosa, créeme, la conozco bien-dice Junior.

Rahzar suelta un gruñido.

-Parece que esa chica siente un tremendo odio hacia tu hermana-dice Karai viendo a Junior.

-No tienes idea-dice Junior.

-Bien, sigámosla-dice Karai.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Junior asustado.

-Sigámosla, seguramente podamos llegar a un acuerdo-dice Karai comenzando a seguirla seguida por los demás dejando a Junior y a Xever.

-Bradford ya esta muerto-dice Xever sonriendo con malicia-si ella lo mata te juro que la considerare una Diosa.

-Vamos-dice Junior comenzando a seguirlos junto con Xever.

* * *

**Guarida**

-¡Siempre soy yo, no!-dice Raph furioso dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto-¡Soy el de la mala actitud! ¡Que suerte que Aurora no heredo eso de ti! ¡Soy el chico malo!-en ese momento abre la puerta de su cuarto de una patada-¡Ellos no lo entienden!

Cierra la puerta de su cuarto y trata de prender la luz y al ver que no se enfurece aun más.

-Jamás lo han hecho-dice una voz un poco siniestra detrás de él.

Raph voltea rápidamente en guardia buscando el dueño de esa voz, pero mira el mutágeno tirado y derramado.

-Jamás te han entendido-dice la voz saliendo de las sombras en cuatro patas mostrándose como una tortuga mutante de piel azul, ojos, caparazón puntiaguda, uñar largas y filosas y púas en algunas partes de su cuerpo-No como yo-dice acercándose.

-¿Qué?... no puede ser-dice Raph sorprendido.

En ese momento la tortuga se levanta y ve que es mucho mas grande que el y lo reconoce rápidamente.

-Spike-dice impactado.

_**Mientras en la sala.**_

-Listo-dice Venus terminando en un rincón.

-No digas listo, aun falta algunas partes por limpiar-dice Leo mientras trapea.

-Ok-dice Venus-No puedo creer que el Maestro Splinter solo ayudara un poco y se fuera a meditar-dice un poco molesta.

-Me siento muy mal-dice Donnie sentándose deprimido-Por mi culpa Rapha se enfado.

-Cuando no-dice Ryan divertido.

-No eres tu Donnie, bueno… en parte si… pero Rapha debe aprender a controlar su temperamento al igual que Rachel por su…-Leo mira a Aurora limpiando cerca-"Gripe"

-Tal vez deban comer pizza descafeinada-dice Mikey sonriendo.

En ese momento el Tphone de Donnie comienza a sonar.

-Apuesto un dólar a que es Abril-dice Venus a Leo.

-Trato hecho-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¡Es Abril!-dice Donnie emocionado mientras contesta-Hola Abril.

Venus extiende la mano hacia Leo como señal de que le pague.

-Mas tarde-dice un poco molesto.

-Si claro-dice Donnie alejando un poco su Tphone-Venus, Abril quiere hablar contigo.

Venus se acerca a Donnie y agarra el Tphone.

-Bueno.

-_Venus, de casualidad ¿Sabes algo de medicina?-_pregunta Abril.

-Claro, como futura líder de mi clan es mi deber también saber algo sobre medicina para casos de emergencia-dice Venus tranquila.

Los chicos escuchan atentos al oír la palabra "medicina"

-_Entonces… ¿Sabes sobre fracturas en las costillas?_

_-_Si… ¿Por?-pregunta confundida

_-Veras… es que estoy cuidando a la hermana de mi amigo Casey, tuvo un terrible accidente mientras iba de viaje escolar, tiene las costillas fracturadas así que quisiera saber ¿Si podrías venir a su casa para ayudarme a cuidarla?, hace rato sintió un terrible dolor y le di medicina y… y no se que mas hacer en estos casos-dice Abril asustada._

-_Casey tiene una hermana-_piensa sorprendida y confundida-Claro que iré Abril, ¿Dónde estas?

Venus escucha atentamente la dirección que le esta dando Abril.

-Bien lo tengo, voy para allá-dice colgando y devolviendo el Tphone a Donnie-Chicos iré con Abril, esta en la casa de Casey cuidando a su hermana quien tuvo un accidente y necesita ayuda con eso.

Donnie sintió unos tremendos celos al oír que el amor de su vida esta en casa de un chico, pero al escuchar que solo esta cuidando a la hermana se queda tranquilo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, y cuando terminen de cuidarla acompáñala a su casa-dice Leo.

-Claro, nos vemos luego-dice Venus saliendo de la guarida.

-Casey tiene una hermana-dice Ryan confundido viendo a Aurora.

-Otra dimensión, cosas diferentes-dice Aurora.

En ese momento el rastreador de mutágeno comienza a hacer ruido y Donnie lo agarrar rápidamente.

-¡Wow! El rastreador de mutágeno detecto un cilindro nuevo-dice Donnie sorprendido-esta cerca.

-Manos a la obra-dice Leo-Ryan mejor tu sal y busca a las chicas donde Abril dijo que vio a Amy por ultima vez, según como le contó Casey, Jocy se parece mucho a Abril a excepción de los ojos, aunque eso es raro, pero para ti será fácil reconocerlas.

-Claro-dice Ryan.

-Llévate una gorra, por si acaso Karai esta cerca de donde vayas y no te ataque confundiéndote con el Maestro Splinter-dice Aurora dándole una gorra.

-Gracias dice Ryan agarrándola-nos vemos luego, deseadme suerte en encontrarlas-dice yéndose.

-Bien Aurora tu vendrás con nosotros por el mutágeno-dice Leo y Aurora asiente-Iré por Rapha-dice yéndose por el.

-Mejor tu que yo-dice Mikey.

_**Mientras en el cuarto de Raph**_

-No lo puedo creer que esto pasara-dice Raph aun en shock parado en medio del cuarto mientras que Spike esta sentado en la cama- Es algo increíble… espera ¿Y que voy a decirles?

-Que tienes un nuevo compañero, que conoce el verdadero significado de ser guerrero-dice Spike.

-¿Un nuevo compañero?

-Tu yo-dice Spike acercándose a él- Nada de juego, no perderemos el tiempo como ellos, tu y yo seremos el mejor equipo Ninja y con Rachel y Aurora mucho mas porque tu eres su Tatarabuelo directo, a ti es quien hacer mas caso y seguir-dice agarrándolo del hombro.

-Eso serio… ¡Increíble!-dice emocionado.

-Aplastaremos al enemigo, pelearemos juntos contra el mal, encontraremos a Rachel y a los demás descendientes, pero en especial a Rachel y los cuatro seremos el mejor equipo, y si tuviéramos a Cindy seriamos invencible

-Es lo que siempre eh querido, tu si me entiendes, siempre lo has hecho-dice Raph emocionado-Excepto lo de Cindy, a ella aun no la conozco pero la quiero extremadamente lejos de mi-dice asustado.

-Oye Rapha-dice Leo tocando la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Rayos!-dice Raph nervioso ya que no esta listo para que sus hermano vieran a Spike mutado-Silencio tu, tu quédate aquí-dice acercándose a la puerta-¡Si!

-Una misión del mutágeno, te necesitamos-dice Leo.

Spike mira con odio la foto donde salen Leo, Mikey y Donnie.

-A si-dice abriendo un poco la puerta-ahora los alcanzo, pero ya vete.

-Bien, no te esperaremos-dice Leo enojado yéndose.

Raph cierra la puerta rápidamente.

-No los necesitas Raphael, solo necesitamos a Rachel y Aurora, pero por mientras, encontraremos el mutágeno sin su ayuda-dice Spike.

-Ya lo creo-dice Raph sonriendo-Pero si vamos a hacerlo, necesitaras equipo.

Spike sonríe al oír eso.

-Escoge un arma-dice Raph abriendo su casillero donde guarda sus armas favoritas.

Spike mira a todas pero una le llamo la atención: Lucero del alba

En pocos momentos ambos salen de la guarida hasta un callejón donde Raph le da pedazos de tela negra la cual usa como bandana y protectores.

-¡WOW! ¡Luces increíble Spike!-dice Raph emocionado.

-Je, nunca me gusto el nombre de Spike-dice mientras agarra un pedazo de auto con la letra S para usarlo como herbilla en su cinturón-Llámame "Slash"

En pocos momentos ambos estaban arriba de un edificio listos para patrullar y Raph comienza a alejarse dejando a Slash atrás.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel, la libertad es importante, pero si Raph va a ser libre, tal vez deba liberarse del peso muerto-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Residencia Jones**

-Por ahora esta mas tranquila, pero tengo miedo que haga algo mas o que tenga una recaída-dice Abril yendo con Venus al cuarto de Topaz.

-Tranquila Abril, mientras ella siga las instrucciones del doctor todo saldrá bien-dice Venus sonriendo.

Ambas llegan al cuarto y mira que no hay nadie en la cama.

-Seguramente fue al baño, quédate aquí que yo iré por ella-dice Abril yéndose.

Venus entra al cuarto y comienza a verlo pero ve algo en la puerta que la impresiona "_La pequeña Topa"_

-_Increíble-_piensa Venus impactada acercándose a la puerta-_Será posible._

_-_Hola-se escucha una voz detrás de ella.

Lentamente voltea y mira a Topaz parada detrás de ella.

-Ah… hola-dice Venus nerviosa.

-Tú debes ser Venus, la amiga de Abril, hola yo soy Topacio Jones pero puedes decirme Topaz-dice sonriendo.

-Hola, Venus Dragomir Hamato-dice Venus sonriendo-_Topaz, la esposa de Mikey es aquí la hermana de Casey, vaya definitivamente este pasado es extremadamente diferente al mío-piensa sorprendida._

_-_Topaz, aquí estas-dice Abril acercándose a ella-veo que ya se conocen.

-Si, lo siento Abril pero fui a pedir pizza, me dio hambre y Casey se comió la última rebanada-dice Topaz.

-Eso explica porque no encontré el teléfono-dice Abril divertida.

-¿Eres de Japón?-pregunta viendo a Venus.

-Si

-¿Sabes lo que esta pasando en los templos y en las cárceles?-pregunta Topaz sorprendida-ya llego a Italia.

-¿Qué?-preguntan ambas sorprendidas.

-En las noticias hubo un ataque igual en una cárcel cerca de Neo Verona, la ciudad donde Romeo conoce a Julieta-dice Topaz.

Abril y Venus se miran sorprendidas y a la vez aterradas al oír eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Raph y Slash saltan de edificio e edificio en busca del mutágeno.

-¡Si! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Solo tú y yo! ¡Rapha y Slash! ¡El dúo contra el crimen!-dice Raph emocionado siguiéndolo.

-Si, vamos a proteger el mundo, y hacer un lado el que se interponga en nuestro camino-dice Slash deteniéndose en un edificio.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo encontraremos el mutágeno sin ningún rastreador?-pregunta Raph.

-Ja, mi olfato puede detectarlo, mi nariz puede oler a kilómetro y medio, si tuviera algo de Rachel la detectaría fácilmente-dice Slash comenzando a olfatear-¡Por aquí!-dice rápidamente.

Mientras a unas cuadras de ahí los chicos buscaban con el rastreador de mutágeno.

-¡Hay mutágeno muy cerca! ¡Pero del otro lado!-dice Donnie.

-¡Ahí hay un cilindro nuevo!-dice Mikey viéndolo a la mitad de la calle.

-Excelente, vamos a recuperarlo-dice Leo-parece que no necesitamos de Rapha-dice sonriendo al ver lo fácil que se ve.

De la nada el repartidor de pizza se detiene al lado del cilindro.

-¡Genial!-dice recogiéndolo-bebida energética y esta cerrada

Sin que nadie se de cuenta en el otro edificio esta Raph listo para ir por el mutágeno.

-Yo me encargo, Slash espera aquí-dice Raph con una cuerda en la mano.

Raph amarra la cuerda en un tuvo de otro edificio y se lanza en el momento que el repartidor comienza a alejarse, en ese momento ve a Leo que estaba haciendo lo mismo causando un gran choque de hermanos.

-¡Eso dolió!-dice Aurora cerrando los ojos.

-Y no traje mi cámara-dice Donnie divertido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Lo tenia!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Llegaste tarde!-dice Leo enojado

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Sabes que, fuera de mi camino!-dice Raph furioso.

-¿Van a discutir toda la noche? ¡Vamos a perder el mutágeno!-grita Donnie con la intención de que se detengan pero no lo logra.

Lo que él, Mikey y Aurora no saben es que alguien los estaba acechando.

-Vaya, desde aquí puedo ver las venas palpitante de Raph-dice Mikey divertido.

-Es cierto-dice Aurora divertida.

En ese momento Slash atrapa a Donnie por detrás impidiendo que pida ayuda mientras se lo lleva.

-Mira eso, la cabeza le va a estallar-dice Mikey divertido.

-¡Mira Donnie!-dice Aurora volteando-Donnie… ¡Donnie!-dice viendo para todos lados.

-Donnie-dice Mikey viendo para todas partes-¿Dónde esta?, él jamás se van sin avisar-dice preocupado.

-Tenemos que ir a…-Aurora no termina porque ve que Leo ya no esta y que Raph sube a un edificio-a avisar a Raph.

Ambos vana otro edificio rezando que Raph no este lejos y por suerte lo encuentran rápido.

-¡Raph!-grita Aurora corriendo hacia el-¡Rah, Donnie desapareció!-dice asustada.

-Es cierto ¡Esta detrás de nosotros cua…-Mikey no termina de hablar y junto con Aurora voltean a ver a Slash- Santa chalupa ¡otra tortuga!-dice sorprendido.

-No, no esperen, es Spik… bueno, Slash ahora, es resultado del mutágeno-dice Raph

Ambo lo miran impactados al escuchar eso.

-Esto es demasiado para procesar-dice Mikey amarrándose la cabeza-creo que voy a… ¡Voy a enloquecer!

-Me di cuenta-dice Aurora aun impactada.

-Raphael, ya tenemos a Aurora con nosotros, solo nos falta su madre, además tu ya lo dijiste, no hacen falta estos payasos-dice Slash acercándose a él- tenemos que ir por ese mutágeno, ahora.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Donnie?-pregunta Mikey acercándose a Raph-Hay que buscarlo.

Raph mira a Slash viéndolo seriamente y a Mikey viéndolo con sus tiernos ojitos suplicantes.

-Lo siento Slash, mi familia son primero, antes que todo-dice Raph.

-Es lo que mas importa-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Que les parece que les ayudo a pensar poco su decisión-dice Slash golpeando a Mikey.

-¡MIKEY!-gritan Raph y Aurora aterrados.

Slash golpea a Mikey pero no pudo continuar porque Aurora creo un campo alrededor de Mikey.

-¡DEJALO!-grita furiosa.

-¡SPIKE!-grita Raph alejándolo de ellos-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-No quiero pelear contigo Raphael, y tampoco con una niña, váyanse de aquí-dice Slash caminando hacia ellos-Déjenme hacer mi trabajo.

-Tu trabajo-dice Aurora confundida.

-El mutágeno te daño el cerebro Spike, este no eres tu-dice Raph.

-Ya te lo dije, me llamo Slash-dice alzando su arma para termina con Mikey pero Raph le lanza su bolas de humo en la cara y cuando el humo desaparece las tortugas ya se habían ido dejándolo solo.

* * *

**A tres horas lejos de las tortugas**

-No puedo creer que los hayamos perdidos-dice Karai furiosa-Hace unos momentos los estábamos siguiendo y de la nada desaparecieron.

-Es mejor aquí Karai, te lo digo por alguien-dice Junior viendo a Rahzar.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a esa mujer-dice Rahzar furioso y ofendido-yo puedo contra ella fácilmente.

-Fácilmente, fácilmente que te lleve al ataúd-dice Junior

Xever suelta una carcajada al escuchar eso

-Mira mocoso…

-¡Déjalo!-dice Karai parándose frente a él-No te atrevas a tocarlo-dice llena de furia.

Rahzar mira al niño con desprecio y retrocede.

-Será mejor regresar-dice Karai yéndose con Junior en brazos.

-Algún día le daré al niño todo lo que se merece-dice Rahzar con odio.

-Eso si yo te lo permito-dice Xever yéndose.

* * *

-¡Buena forma de cuidar el mutágeno Raph!-dice Aurora volando cerca de Raph-"Hasta que el científico loco sepa lo que hace yo voy a resguardar esto" ¡Que bien lo hiciste!-dice furiosa

-Ya se, ya se… creo que debí haberlo dejado en un buen lugar seguro en vez de dejarlo encima de mi bateria-dice Raph.

-¿Tu crees?, ahora va detrás de nosotros, aunque con Venus y Junior será imposible destruirlos por su piel dura-dice Aurora.

-Si, en eso ambos tienen suerte, no sufrirán lo que yo sufrí-dice Mikey.

-No quiero imaginármelo-dice Aurora sintiendo escalofrío-debemos encontrar a Donnie, espero que este bien-dice asustada.

-¡Ahí esta!-dice Mikey.

Aurora y Raph voltean y miran a Donnie en otro edificio completamente herido, tiene un brazo roto y no tenia su bandana.

-¡DONNIE!-grita Aurora volando hacia él.

Los tres se acercan a él extremadamente asustados.

-Donnie-dice Mikey asustado

Raph voltea y mira marcas de garras en un ducto de ventilación y la naginata rota.

-¿Qué me golpeo?, era como Rapha solo que mas grande y mas furioso, pero no tan feo-dice Donnie adolorido.

-Ese era Spike, lo toco el mutágeno… iba a decírselos pero…

-Spike-dice Donnie interrumpiéndolo-que bien salvaguardaste el mutágeno-dice enojado.

-Justo lo que yo le dije-dice Aurora enojada.

Raph le da su naginata para que pueda recargarse.

-Vamos-dice Raph ayudándolo a levantarse-tenemos que resguardarnos.

-Si, no quiero que el nos encuentre y nos haga daño-dice Aurora asustada,

Los cuatro se van sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por Slash.

* * *

**Residencia Jones**

**-**Eso fue lo que el paso-dice Abril en la sala junto con Venus ya que Topaz se quedo por el efecto de la medicina..

-¡Dios mío!, pobrecita… no me puedo imaginar lo que esta sufriendo, en realidad creo que si por lo de Rachel… pero al menos no fue un asesinato-dice Venus con tristeza-Eso explica sus heridas y que Liby no este.

-Y jamás volverá-dice Abril con tristeza-te digo algo… ella se parece mucho a Amy, claro que muy joven ya que apenas es una niña-dice divertida-pero… ¿Tu sabes porque se parecen?

-Abril, yo no la eh visto en su forma de esta dimensión, ni tengo idea de porque cambiamos físicamente y poco mental-dice Venus.

-Cierto, lo siento-dice Abril-oye… Rachel sabe acomodar huesos ¿No podrá ayudarla para que ya no tenga que estar en cama?

-Es decisión de ella, si yo se lo pido lo tomara como una orden y no lo hará, para ella la libertad es muy importante-dice Venus

-Pero ella nació libre, no entiendo porque su obsesión por la libertad-dice Abril confundida.

-Porque siempre se sintió acorralada, por eso-dice Venus con tristeza.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

-debe ser la pizza, tu ve por ella, yo iré a despertar a Topaz-dice Abril mientras se dirigía hacia las escalera.

-Ok-dice Venus yendo hacia la puerta.

Abril rápidamente corre hacia el cuarto de Topaz y al llegar ve algo que la sorprende, ve un oso de peluche en la ventana y no recuerda que antes estuviese ahí.

Lentamente se acerca y lo agarra viendo que había una nota.

-Abril.

Abril voltea y mira a Topaz sentada en la cama.

-Hola Topaz, te llego esto-dice Abril entregándoselo.

Topaz lo agarra y lee la nota.

_Nos alegramos que hayas regresado, te extrañamos mucho._

_Esperamos pronto verte y hablemos._

_No lo olvides, siempre seremos tus amigas_

_*B.F.U*_

Topaz sonríe emocionada al leer la nota.

-B.F.U… ¿Qué significa?-pregunta Abril.

-Best Friends United-dice Topaz.

-Oh, bueno, por cierto ya llego la pizza, ahorita te la traigo-dice Abril saliendo del cuarto aun confundida por el oso-¿Quién se lo enviara?, porque juro que no estaba cuando llegue

Topaz desde su cama mira la ventana con una sonrisa.

-Están aquí, se que están aquí-dice sonriendo sabiendo que dos seres la observaban desde el otro edificio con capucha negra que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Mikey y Aurora se adelantaban para asegurarse que Slash este lo suficientemente lejos de ellos mientras que Raph ayudaba a Donnie a moverse.

-No puedo-dice Donnie sentándose en el suelo completamente débil-estoy débil, sigan sin mi amigos.

-Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás, esa es la regla-dice Raph-te inmovilizare el brazo, tal vez te duela amigo así que mejor muerde eso, dice poniendo uno de sus sais en su boca.

-Sabe a cuero y a sudor-dice Donnie asqueado.

-¿Porque no pidieron que creara algo para que mordiera?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-no se-dice Mikey.

-Mikey, Aurora-se escucha la voz de Leo-aquí abajo.

-Leo-dice Aurora confundida.

-Los necesito

-Leo-dice Mikey asustado buscando donde proviene la voz de Leo hasta que en una de las escaleras de incendio ve su sombra.

-Aquí abajo, deprisa

-Leo-dice Aurora volando hacia él.

-Leo-dice Mikey dirigiéndose hacia él-que bueno que has vuelto-dice parándose en la escalera de incendio.

-Si, hay otra tortuga loca-dice Aurora asustada.

-Es cierto-dice Mikey.

-No me digas-dice en el momento que su voz cambia-créanme que si lo creo-dice al momento que se revela.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritan ambos dispuestos a huir pero Slash los atrapa.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Raph al escuchar los gritos

* * *

-_¡Aurorita!-_piensa Junior aterrado después de sentir una especie de golpe en su corazón-_esta en peligro_

-Junior-dice Karai viéndolo preocupada desde la entrada al cuartel.

-Tengo que irme, Aurora esta en peligro y me necesita-dice Junior.

-Me dijiste que ambos tienen problemas personales-dice Karai confundida.

-Si, pero en el fondo ella es importante para mi… por favor Karai déjame ir a ayudarla, me necesita lo siento-suplica Junior aterrado.

Karai lo mira por uno minutos.

-Esta bien, ve… pero regresa antes de la una-dice Karai.

Junior asiente y se aleja volando.

-Cuídate-dice Karai preocupada.

* * *

Raph con sus sais a la manos esta buscando a Mikey y Aurora hasta que.

-¡MIKEY! ¡AURORA!-grita aterrado al verlos colgados con sus cuerpos completamente golpeados sin sus bandanas-Hay no.

Rápidamente se acerca a ellos y los sube al techo, los desamarra y revisa que aun tengan pulso.

-Aun respiran-dice aliviado-¿Por qué?-pregunta furioso-¡¿POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?!

-Ellos no te dejan avanzar y Aurora es una traidora, limitan tu potencial-dice Slash oculto mientras que Raph lo busca-no los necesita… fue lo que tu dijiste-dice golpeándolo por detrás-jajajajaja-ríe mientras arrastra a Mikey y Aurora hasta la orilla del edificio.

-¡No! ¡Son mis hermanos y mi nieta! ¡Yo nunca quise esto!-dice Raph tratando de levantarse.

-Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás-dice Slash preparando para lanzar a ambos al vacio.

Raph abre los ojos y mira que Slash esta a punto de soltarlos.

-¡DETENTE!-grita Junior parado detrás de Slash.

-Junior-dice Raph sorprendido.

Slash voltea y mira a Junior.

-Vaya, vaya así que tú eres Junior, el descendiente de Leo y que esta con el Pie-dice Slash sonriendo con malicia-si que te pareces a él a excepción de los ojos.

-Deja a Aurora y a Mikey en paz, porque si no lo vas a pagar-dice Junior sacando su katana.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes mocoso-dice Slash.

-Es el descendiente de Leo ¿Qué esperabas?-dice Raph parándose a lado de Junior con sus sais en la mano-yo no dejare que los lastimes.

-No voy a pelear contigo-dice Slash viéndolo.

-Pero yo si peleare contigo-dice Raph caminando hacia él-tu no eres Spike, eres una especie de monstruo, un malvado monstruo demente-dice furioso.

Slash deja a Aurora y Mikey, saca su arma y se lanza hacia Raph.

-¡AURORA! ¡MIKEY!-grita Junior corriendo hacia ellos.

-J…Junior-dice Aurora débilmente.

-Si soy yo… tranquila-dice Junior abrazándola con cuidado.

-Podemos hacer un buen equipo Raphael, pero eres un tonto, igual que tus hermanos-dice Slash golpeándolo.

-Raph-dice Aurora débilmente.

Mikey comienza a gatea completamente lastimado acercándose a Mikey, Junior con Aurora en su caparazón lo ayuda y lo lleva con Donnie quien tenia el brazo vendado con un pedazo de tela.

-J…Junior ¿Eres tu?-pregunta Donnie débilmente

-Wow, tu también fuiste masacrado por ese monstruo-dice Junior sorprendido.

-Donnie, Slash ha vuelto, Rapha tiene problemas-dice Mikey.

-Rapha ¿Pelea con el?-pregunta Donnie levantándose débilmente con ayuda de su Bo.

-No exactamente, pero si lo hara papilla-dice Junior-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa tortuga?-pregunta confundido.

-Ese era la mascota de Raph, Spike… pero ahora es Slash… muto hoy-dice Aurora.

-La mascota de Raph, jejejeje buen chiste-dice Junior sin poder creerlo.

-Créeme, para mi también lo fue cuando lo vi-dice Aurora adolorida-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-A pues…. Los vi-dice Junior rápidamente ya que no quería decirle que por su imprimación por ella lo alerto.

-¡AAAAAAA!-se escucha el grito de Raph.

-Parece que no le esta yendo bien-dice Donnie preocupado.

-Hay que ayudar-dice Aurora tratando de ir.

-Ah no jovencita-dice Junior sentándola con delicadeza-yo iré a ayudarlo, ustedes tres quédense aquí-dice volando para ayudar a Raph.

-Definitivamente es descendiente de Leo-dice Donnie.

-Tenemos que ir antes de que lo haga gelatina verde… vamos-dice Mikey yendo a la velocidad que puede a ayudar.

* * *

**A unas cuadras de ahí**

Leo observa escondido el auto donde el señor junto con su hija que llevaba el mutágeno creyendo que es una lámpara.

Mientras que ellos caminan hacia la puerta Leo lanza una cuerda pero como ellos ya entran y cierra la cuerda choco contra la puerta.

Leo gruñe molesto.

-Hola Leo-dice Ryan detrás de él asustándolo

-¡RYAN! ¡Hola!-saluda Leo nervioso.

-¿Cómo va con la búsqueda del mutágeno?-pregunta sonriendo.

-A…pues… bien… pan comido-dice Leo orgulloso.

-A si, porque que raro ya que creí haber visto a una niña entrando a esa casa con un mutágeno en la mano-dice sonriendo divertido.

-Esta bien, me cachaste-dice Leo con vergüenza.

-Amigo, no todo se puede en la vida, pero mi misión de conquista a Rachel obviamente se podrá-dice Ryan orgulloso.

-Suerte con eso-dice Leo divertido-¿Cómo te fue con la búsqueda de las chicas?

-Negativo, no pasaron por ahí hoy-dice Ryan-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si… vigila la zona, iré por el mutágeno-dice Leo acercándose a la casa.

-Suerte que la niña no te vea-dice Ryan divertido mientras saca un cigarro.

* * *

Raph y Slash estaban ocupados peleando contra Slash, gracias a la piel dura de Junior los golpe de Slash no le hacia mas que cosquillas, aunque para Slash no era sorpresa ya que vio los poderes de Venus y eso podía esperar de él.

-Pase año viéndote entrenar, viendo tus maniobras, se lo que puedes hacer-dice Slash viendo a Raph-y tu niño… ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlos después de que estas con el Clan del Pie?, el clan enemigo-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Raph se lanza hacia él y le da una fuerte patada logrando que suelte el arma logrando que retroceda.

-Pero no todo-dice Raph orgulloso.

Slash se lanza hacia el y logra estrellarlo contra la pared, Junior va a ayudarlo pero Slash aprovecha que Junior esta frente a Raph y le da un puñetazo lanzándolos hacia otro edificio.

-¡AUCH!-dice Junior sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

Raph comienza a quejarse de dolor mientras que Slash lo agarra del brazos, alarga sus uña preparado para acabar con él

-¡NO!-gritan Mikey y Aurora agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡SUELTALO!-grita Donnie agarrándolo del otro brazo.

Slash logra que se quiten de encima pero los tres se ponen en frente de Raph y Junior se une.

Donnie intenta golpearlo con su bo pero Slash lo golpea con el, Aurora trata de lanzarle un rayo pero con lo débil que esta le es imposible y a mikey le da una fuerte patada.

-Es fuerte-dice Junior parado frente a Aurora-pero no puede contra eso-dice lanzando una bola de de fuego pero Slash lo esquiva.

-Jajajaaja, definitivamente eres una cría-dice Slash sonriendo caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Venus y Leo?-pregunta Junior a Aurora mientras retroceden

-Tu hermana fue a ayudar a Abril a cuidar a la hermana de Casey y Leo fue en busca del mutágeno-dice Aurora.

-Casey tiene una hermana-dice Junior sorprendido.

Aurora asiente.

-Slash-dice Raph parándose débilmente-¿Lo vez?, mira a mis hermanos y a los niños… eso hacen los amigos de verdad, se apoyan unos a otro, prefiero ser como ellos que ser como tu-dice poniéndose en guardia.

Slash se enfurece y comienza a acercarse a él.

-Eso fue un cumplido-dice Mikey completamente débil.

-¡Raph!-dice Aurora asustada.

Ustedes dos protéjanlos, puedo contra él-dice Raph.

Slash alargar sus uñas mientras se acerca a Raph, y ambos vuelven a pelear al mismo tiempo que lo aleja de su familia.

-Leo, lo que sea que estés haciendo ven rápido… tus hermanos te necesitan-dice Aurora asustada.

**Mientras con Leo.**

Leo estaba sentado en la mesa de te junto con la niña con la condición de que no llame a su padre y le de el "Te"

-No, no, no, no, tienes que extender tu dedo meñique-dice la niña mostrándole la posición.

Leo mira sus manos

-Es que... yo no tengo dedo meñique-dice Leo.

-¿Hay mas tortugas como tu que hablan?-pregunta la niña.

-No jejeje solo yo, el señor tortuga imaginaria-dice Leo sonriendo nervioso

En ese momento Slash y Raph aparecen frente a ellos peleando.

-¡Rapha!-dice Leo sorprendido y nervioso.

-¡Leo! ¡Estas…-ve a la niña- tomando el te!

En ese momento ambos sale destruyendo la ventana, Leo se levanta y agarra el cilindro.

-¡A la próxima yo traigo el te!-dice Leo saliendo.

-¡Adiós señor tortuga!-dice la niña.

Leo salta y mira a Ryan viendo el edificio frente a él.

-Vi a tu hermano peleando contra una tortuga gigante-dice Ryan con el cigarro en la mano.

-También yo lo vi… hay que…-Leo mira el cigarro- ¿Tu fumas?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Que-dice Ryan viendo el cigarro-a si… fumo desde que tenía 16… la señorita Cindy me enseño-dice nervioso.

* * *

**Residencia Jones**

-Abril ya llegue-dice Casey entrando a la casa.

-Hola Casey dice Abril en la sala junto con Venus viendo una película-tu hermana esta dormida.

-Que bueno-dice Casey sonriendo pero voltea a ver a Venus-¿Tu eres?

-Hola… Soy Venus, Venus Dragomir Hamato-dice sonriendo-_Así que tu eres Casey Jones, el chico que vi saliendo de la oficina del director… definitivamente es increíble este mundo-_piensa sorprendida

-Así, te vi en la escuela, mucho gusto, Casey Jones-dice sonriendo.

-Espero que no te moleste, le pedí que viniera por si hubiera complicaciones con tu hermana y ella sabe de medicina-dice Abril.

-No te preocupes, me alegro que lo hicieras, eso quiere decir que te importa mi hermana y eso significa mucho para mí-dice Casey sonriendo-así que ¿Estudias medicina?

-No, pero recibí lecciones para emergencia, en mi familia es importante saber cosas medicas-dice Venus-por cierto, mis condolencias por lo de su hermana Liby.

-Gracias-dice Casey sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor irnos-dice Abril agarrando sus cosas.

-En verdad muchas gracias Abril-dice Casey agradecido.

-No hay problema, despídeme de tu hermana-dice Abril acercándose a la puerta.

-Adiós-dice Venus yéndose con Abril.

-Adiós-dice Casey-Esa pelirroja es grandiosa.

* * *

**A fueras del restaurante de Murakami.**

-Pero que llena estoy-dice Rachel saliendo del restaurante y frente a ella aparecen su clan-Daxos, me alegro que me recomendaras este restaurante, me moría de hambre mientras regresamos al castillo y gracias a mis poderes llegamos en un dos por tres-dice orgullosa.

(N.A: **Ahora saben porque Karai los perdió de vista XD)**

-Ah sido un placer señorita Aleera-dice Daxos con respeto.

-La pizza Gyoza estuvo exquisita, volveré a comer ahí pronto, para ser ciego es un excelente chef y muy amable-dice Rachel sonriendo-ustedes-dice apuntando a dos de sus Ninjas-quiero que protejan esta zona y que nadie se acerque si no es para comer

Sus dos Ninjas asienten.

En ese momento Zero aparece frente a ella.

-¿Pasa algo Zero?-pregunta seriamente.

-Señorita Aleera, se trata de su hija y las tortugas-dice Zero.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hija?-pregunta furiosa y extremadamente preocupada.

* * *

Raph y Slash continúan peleando hasta que Slash le quita sus sais y los tira.

-Ja, se acabo Raphael, has perdido-dice Slash.

Raph se lanza hacia el pero Slash lo golpea tirándolo pero Raph lo golpea alejándolo de el.

-Espíritu de verdadero guerrero jajajaja tu y yo somos iguales-dice Slash sonriendo con malicia.

-No nos parecemos, tú eres maldad pura-dice Raph furioso.

Eso provoco que Slash sacara toda su furia y se lanza hacia el golpeándolo hasta que logra que Raph se acerca a la orilla, cuando Slash se prepara para golpearlo Leo aparece de la nada y lo golpea alejándolo.

-¡Raph!-dice Ryan acercándose a el-¿Estas bien?

-Mas o menos

-¡¿Quién es esa tortuga nueva?!-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Es una larga historia… ¡Cuidado!

Ryan y Leo voltean pero Slash los golpea dejándolos inconcientes.

-Había estado esperando eso un largo tiempo Leo-dice Slash sonriendo con malicia mientras que Leo hace muecas de dolor al igual que Ryan.

-Ah ya basta, se acabo-dice Raph extremadamente furioso sacando una cuchilla.

-Así es Rapha, no somos como los otros, son débiles, nosotros poderosos, nuestra furia nos hace fuertes-dice Slash sonriendo con malicia.

En eso Raph tiene una idea, mientras que Slash corre hacia él comienza a golpearlo pero Raph los esquiva.

-Medita sobre esto-dice tocando su brazo con un solo dedo.

Slash comienza a retorcedse de dolor al momento que Raph agarra las bandanas de sus hermanos y Aurora.

Slash se acerca demasiado a la orilla balanceándose.

-¡NO!-grita Raph corriendo hacia el aterrado-¡SPIKE!

En ese momento Slash cae del edificio estrellándose contra el suelo.

Raph mira horrorizado la escena, pero regresa a ayudar a Leo y a Ryan a levantarse al mismo tiempo que los demás se acercan.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunta Raph.

-Por lo menos se mueven-dice Junior.

-Junior-dicen Leo y Ryan sorprendidos

-Hola-dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué le paso a Spike?-pregunta Mikey débil.

-¡¿Ese era Spike?!-pregunta Leo impactado.

-Luego te ponemos al tanto-dice Mikey.

Todos se acercan a la orilla para ver el cuerpo de Slash, pero…

-No esta-dice Raph sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado-Aun se encuentra vivo, en alguna parte-dice viendo la ciudad.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya están a salvo-dice Junior comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Espera Junior!-dice Leo acercándose a él.

-Oye Junior, gracias por ayudarme-dice Raph sonriendo.

Junior asiente.

-Sabemos quien eres, debes venir con nosotros-dice Leo.

-No puedo, debo cuidar a Karai-dice Junior.

-Esa chica puede cuidarse sola-dice Raph molesto.

-No lo entiendes-dice Junior.

-Junior… Ya aliquot mensibus, ... a te Draki-dice Aurora preocupada (T: **Ya poco llegara el mes que... que tu especie Draki)**

-Scio parati-dice Junior sonriendo (T: Lo se, **estaré preparado)**

Aurora sonríe.

-Tengo que irme, saludadme al abuelo y a Venus de mi parte-dice Junior yéndose volando.

-Ese niño esta mal de la cabeza-dice Raph.

-Es su decisión-dice Leo tranquilo-_Parece que sospecha que Destructor engaña a Karai, espero que si puedas protegerla_-piensa preocupado.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey**

Slash lentamente abre los ojos y ve que esta en un salón que jamás había visto en su vida lleno de armas.

-Wow, estas si que son armas-dice Slash sonriendo pero mira un símbolo extremadamente familiar en el piso-E…Este símbolo es…

-El símbolo de mi clan, El Clan de las almas Oscuras-dice una voz detrás de el.

El lentamente voltea y mira a Rachel en su forma tortuga con los brazos cruzados.

-Tu debes ser Rachel, la descendiente de Raph… eres idéntica a él excepto por los ojos-dice Slash sorprendido.

-Así que ya saben quien soy ¿Venus se los dijo?-pregunta furiosa.

Slash asiente sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Maldita Venus!-dice furiosa.

-Se nota que la odias-dice Slash.

-Odiar es poco, la desprecio con toda mi alma.

-Espíritu de verdadero guerrero siento en ti, tu y yo so…-no termina de hablar ya que Rachel creo una bola de energía con su mano.

-Ahórrate los sermones ¿Dime con que derecho te atreviste a golpear a mi hija a Ryan y a mis ancestros?-pregunta furiosa.

-Hace mucho que quería acabar con Mikey, Donnie y Leo, Raph me traiciono al igual que tu hija-dice Slash con ira-yo era la mascota de Raph, me llamaba Spike, ahora soy Slash, mute hoy y quise formar un equipo con Raph, tu hija y contigo pero Raph me traiciono.

Rachel lo mira furiosa.

-Tú y yo podemos hacer un equipo-dice Slash.

-Jamás, yo no trabajo en equipo, solo trae la muerte-dice llena de ira.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido-¿Quién te metió eso en la cabe-no termina de hablar ya que Rachel toca su hombro-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita de dolor mientras se agarra el hombro.

-Ahora veras lo que seres como tú se ganan cuando se meten con mi hija y Ryan-dice Rachel al momento de convertirse en humana y entra su clan-háganlo y cuando termine láncenlo a un puerto de New York-dice saliendo del lugar

Su clan lentamente se acerca a Slash quien no puede defenderse por el dolor de su hombro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Guarida.**

**-**No puedo creerlo Ryan, Spike muto y se volvió malo-dice Venus en la cocina junto con Aurora, Ryan y Serling.

-Créelo-dice Ryan con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo-dice Venus

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Liby esta muerta… eso jamás debió pasar-dice Aurora con tristeza.

-Pues lo esta, Liby por desgracia esta muerta-dice Venus con tristeza-así que hoy rezaremos por ella.

Ryan asiente de acuerdo al igual que Aurora.

-¿No tiene otra hermana?-pregunta Ryan.

-No, solo tenia a Liby, de hermano solo tiene a Casey-dice Venus.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que Topaz sea la hermana de Casey en este mundo-dice Serling

-Créeme… ami también-dice Venus.

-Ahora que encontramos a Topaz, debemos decirle a Mikey-dice Ryan.

-No Ryan, si se lo decimos ira a buscarla y le dirá su futuro y ella jamás se enamorara de el… poco a poco, que el la encuentre y el amor florezca en ellos-dice Venus.

-Al igual que el amor de Leo y Karai y el de Donnie y Abril, que la de ellos lo dudo no me la creo-dice Ryan.

-Ja, ja-dice Aurora levantándose-iré a ver a Raph debe estar mal por lo que paso-dice yéndose

Ryan y Venus la siguen y miran algo que hacen que sonríen, miran a Raph con sus hermanos jugando en las maquina.

-Parece que con sus hermanos estará bien-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Si, es verdad-dice Aurora sonriendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Cómo creen que Slash saldrá del problemon que se metió? XD**

**Acaso creyeron que ya Rachel vera a Rahzar, eso será mas adelante jejeje**

**El prox Chapter será de "El bueno, el malo y Casey Jones"**

**No se lo pierdan**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	23. El Bueno, el Malo y Casey Jones!

**Antes de comenzar tengo algo que decirle a ese tal realturtlefan, si no te gusta mis fics no los leas pero yo no dejare de escribir, asi que te aguantas! Por que si hay gente que me sigue y aman mis fics**

**Por favor, si alguien sabe como eliminar sus reviews me dicen pliss porque no quiero tener sus reviews en mi fics plisss**

**Sin mas que decir a leer!**

* * *

**_Residencia Jones_**

Después de despedirse de Abril y de Venus, Casey va al cuarto de Topaz para echarle un ojo y asegurarse de estuviera bien, al verla dormir tranquilamente se acerca a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches princesita-dice Casey en voz baja.

Lentamente sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, antes de irse a su cuarto mira el cuarto de Liby sintiendo una parte de su corazo completamente destrozado al recordar que ella jamás volverá a estar en ese cuarto.

Con tristeza mira la foto que esta en una mesa donde esta con él junto con Topaz y Liby, sabia que ya nada seria como antes y extrañara muchísimo esos momentos.

**Flash Back.**

_2 años antes_

_Campeonato de Hockey._

_-¡Y CASEY ANOTA! ¡LOGRA QUE SU EQUIPO GANE!-dice el arbitro._

_-¡GOONGALA!-grita Casey orgulloso al mismo tiempo que su equipo lo felicita._

_-¡Bien hecho amigo!-dice Nick quien es un chico lindo de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y más o menos de la misma estatura de Casey._

_-Gracias-dice Casey orgulloso._

_-¡CASEY!-gritan dos voces femeninas idénticas apareciendo detrás de él._

_-¡HEY! ¡¿Cómo están mis nenas favoritas?!-pregunta Casey agarrándolas de la cintura acercándolas a él._

_-Somos tus únicas nenas hermanito-dice Liby divertida._

_-Felicidades hermanito-dice Topaz abrazándolo._

_-Si, sabíamos que ganarías, eres el mejor-dice Liby._

_-Gracias, ese tiro se lo dedique a ustedes-dice Casey._

_-Sabes Casey, te envidio-dice Nick sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundido._

_-Porque tienes hermanas que te quieren y están siempre contigo-dice Nick-siempre-dice sonriendo a Liby mientras que ella se sonroja._

_-Si, daría mi vida por ellas-dice Casey._

_Las dos lo abrazan bien fuerte._

_-Y nosotras a ti-dicen en unísono_

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

-Y aun así no cumplí la promesa de protegerte Liby-dice Casey con tristeza.

Casey aun no podía creer que ya haya pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Liby y aun no se acostumbra a su ausencia.

Solo le queda una hermana y juro hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Además después de ver mutantes, robots, el crimen crece en las calles y con el temor de lo que esta pasando en el otro continente llegue a New York sabia que tenia que hacer algo para proteger a los seres que ama. Ha comenzado a entrenarse y a diseñar un traje a su estilo para proteger a la ciudad del crimen y de los monstruos, ya perdió una hermana y no desea perder a la otra.

-Tengo aun trabajo que hacer-dice Casey en tono serio.

Rápidamente entra a su cuarto, saca su cuaderno y comienza abocetar.

-_Monstruos mutantes y robots Ninjas se están apoderando de mi ciudad, dentro de poco esos monstruo lastimaran a alguien cercano a mi: A mi papa, a mi hermanita, Abril… y aunque me cueste creerlo que también quiero proteger a Amy y a Jocelyn_-piensa en tono serio.

Casey se levanta y comienza a ponerle los últimos retoques a sus armas.

-_No me quedare de brazos cruzados, siempre supe que tenia una misión en la vida_-piensa mientras comienza a ponerse traje que esta compuesto de Palillos de hockey , Bate de béisbol, Pintura con pistola, granadas explosivas Pucks, "Candado de Doom", fuegos artificiales, Llama Lanzar Bike –_Mi destino, un verdadero guerrero debe estar preparado._

Casey se para frente al espejo viéndose desafiadamente

-¿Quién te… Quién te crees que eres?-le pregunta a su imagen en el espejo-Un Ninja… ven a pelear-dice sacando de la nada un arma que tiene descarga eléctrica, lo guarda y saca sus palos de hockey en posición de batalla y lo guarda rápidamente-Fenómenos come basura mutantes del mundo, enfréntese a-en ese momento se pone una mascara en forma de cara de cráneo-…Casey Jones-dice sonriendo con malicia.

**_Mientras en el cuarto de Topaz_**

Ella dormía tranquilamente en su cama mientras que dos sombras entran por la ventana y lentamente se paran a un lado de ella y la observan por un rato, una de ella se acerca lentamente a Topaz y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que hayas regresado… te extrañamos muchísimo-dice una voz femenina mientras la cubre con la cobija con delicadeza.

-Si, es un milagro que siga con vida-dice otra voz femenina mientras le acaricia la cabeza-lo importante es que sobrevivió al accidente… pero no debió de haber regresado.

-No empieces.

-Yo no empiece nada, fueron esas tortugas las que empezaron… soltaron cientos de cilindros de mutágeno y ahora hay como cientos de mutantes en toda la ciudad, Topaz regreso en un estado muy delicado, era mejor que no hubiese regresado hasta que este completamente mejorada-dice en tono enojada.

-Se que aun esta muy delicada, pero esta en el lugar donde debe estar, en su casa con su familia-dice su compañera preocupada.

-Media familia, porque su hermana ahora esta diez metros bajo tierra-dice mientras se acerca a la ventana-Vámonos que tenemos que seguir buscando el mutágeno-dice yéndose.

Su compañera mira por un momento a Topaz mientras le acaricia la cabeza y rápidamente sale por la ventana.

* * *

**_Dos semanas y media después_**

**_Guarida_**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Spike muto y se convirtió de Slash y trato de asesinar a las tortugas. Hace tres días Donnie se recupero del brazo gracias a unas técnicas medicinales que Venus aprendió por parte de su abuela Draki con tan solo unas plantas.

Abril había vuelto a entrenar con Splinter pero a veces también recibía lecciones de Venus, desde que Abril regreso Donnie volvió a sonreír mas a menudo, desde que Aurora llego a la guarida jamás vio a Donnie sonreír así y le daba gusto verlo de esa forma. Por desgracia Abril no había vuelto a ver a Amy ni a Charles, incluso le pregunto a Casey pero tampoco el las ha visto, y hace una semana el no va a la escuela.

Ahora están entrenando con el Maestro Splinter mientras que Aurora entrenaba con Venus y Ryan para mejorar la patada doble, aun tenia problemas para hacerlo.

Mientras que los chicos estaban formados en dos equipos mientras que el Maestro Splinter estaba en medio de esos equipos: Leo con Donnie y Raph con Mikey

-Hijos míos, se están convirtiendo en estupendos guerreros-dice el Maestro Splinter caminando en medio de ellos mientras que sacaban sus armas-pero para crecer como equipo, deben conocer sus fortalezas y sus debilidades.

En ese momento Mikey eructa en el rostro de Donnie causando que el fuerte olor lo ciegue.

-No en mi cara, sucio-dice Donnie flotándose los ojos.

-Pizza de almeja y ajo-dice Mikey sonriendo divertido.

-Ahora entiendo porque quisiste entrenar un poco alejado de ellos-dice Ryan divertido.

-Venus, Ryan y Aurora, deseo que los tres vean esto-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los tres se miran y se arrodillan para ver la pelea.

-Esta competencia es en estilo libre, ganara la tortuga que quede en pie ¡HAJIME!-grita el Maestro Splinter dando inicio la competencia.

Raph corre hacia Donnie mientras que el estaba mareada.

-Sigo viendo manchas-dice Donnie mareado.

Raph lo golpea por la espalda haciendo que se estrella contra el árbol y Mikey comienza a reírse.

-Lo siento Donnie, es un mundo de Ninja contra Ninja-dice Raph al momento que corre hacia Mikey.

Mikey deja de reírse al ver a Raph dirigiéndose hacia el, logra esquiva el primer el ataque y en ese momento Leo se lanza hacia Raph y comienzan a pelear, pero Raph bloquea su ataque con sus sais.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?, iba contra Mikey-pregunta Raph.

-¿Qué parte que ganara la tortuga que quede en pie no entiendes?-pregunta Leo alejando a Raph.

En ese momento Leo se lanza hacia Mikey y logra tumbarlo.

-Ay no-dice Mikey cruzando los brazos molesto mientras seguía tirado en el suelo.

El Maestro Splinter se para a lado de él.

-Distracción, el engaño, armas poderosas de un arsenal Ninja-en ese momento el Maestro Splinter se da cuenta que Mikey lo estaba imitando.

-Jajajaja-Aurora suelta una pequeña risa al ver como Mikey lo imitaba.

-Parece que ya estas a la altura de mi nivel-dice Raph en guardia.

-Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro… Para siempre-dice Leo decidido.

Raph comienza la batalla y ambos comienzan a pelear, Raph logra que Leo suelte una katana pero el logra que Raph suelte un sai que se encaja en el árbol, Raph corre para agarrar su sai y al hacerlo Leo le da una fuerte patada logrando de que Raph caiga al suelo.

-¡Raph!-dice Aurora asustada corriendo hacia él-Raph ¿Estas bien?

-Bien, esta vez gano Leo-dice Donnie sonriendo.

Leo agarra su katana y se arrodilla frente al Maestro Splinter.

-Así se hace-dice Venus orgullosa de ver a su Tatarabuelo ganar.

Raph lo mira lleno de ira soltando un fuerte gruñido.

-Esto no me agrada-dice Ryan nervioso viendo a Raph.

-Raph tranquilo-dice Aurora asustada

Raph corre hacia Leo para golpearlo pero el lo esquiva pero logra darle un fuerte golpe tirándolo al suelo.

-¡LEO!-grita Venus asustada corriendo hacia el junto con Donnie y Mikey.

-Rapha ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunta Donnie enojado.

-Oigan… no quería lastimarlo… fue un accidente… en serio-dice Raph nervioso

-¿Tomaron la matricula del autobús?-pregunta Leo mareado y confundido mientras se flota la cabeza.

-¿Cuál autobús?-pregunta Ryan confundido.

-Hemos hablado mucho de esto Raphael, la ira es un aliado peligroso, nubla tu entendimiento, tienes que controlarla o terminaras como Cindy que es controlada por tanta ira y como Rachel que es controlada por la ira y el rencor… la ira te controlara a ti-dice el Maestro Splinter en tono serio.

-A la señorita Cindy la controla más que una simple ira-dice Ryan.

-Pero Sensei, no me enfade solo estaba… determinado a ganar-dice Raph enojado.

Sus hermanos y Venus lo miran molestos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya dije que con estaba enfadado!-dice completamente furioso.

Aurora le agarra la mano logrando la atención de Raph viendo como ella lo miraba preocupada.

Raph molesto tira sus sais, agarra a Aurora y sale del Dojo junto con ella.

-No me sorprende su actitud, hace tres años cuando nuestros ancestros de nuestra dimensión estaban en nuestra época le conté Raph la condición de Rachel y comenzó a ahorcarme-dice Venus en tono serio

-¡Ahorcarte!-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Si, de haber sido por mis poderes hubiera…

-Haber muerto-dice Ryan interrumpiéndola.

-Cállate Ryan que tú no estabas ahí, ¿Te recuerdo en donde estabas?-dice Venus enojada.

-Definitivamente en cualquier dimensión el temperamento de Raph es inestable-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¿Cómo es eso que tu Raphael te ahorco?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Tranquilos que no fue nada, mis poderes me salvaron, además Leo y los demás estaban ahí y trataron de alejarlo de mi-dice Venus en tono serio-además Maestro Splinter, no importa cuanto trates de hablar con el para controlar su ira, en cualquier dimensión y contraparte el siempre será así... una parte de su temperamento fue lo que Rachel heredo, la mayor parte es de parte de Cindy.

-Me alegro que Aurora no lo haya heredado-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Cierto, porque imagínense dos Raphael… no lo soportaría-dice Donnie asustado.

* * *

**Bosque de New Jersey**

Rachel, en su forma tortuga, estaba sentada cerca de la orilla de un río aventando rocas ya que estaba muy aburrida y no había anda que hacer. Ya había plantado muchos árboles de Sakura que las soltaría permanentemente y ya no tenía idea de donde mas plantarlas.

Últimamente a tenido un montón de pesadillas de esa mujer que se parece muchísimo a ella, ese lugar envuelto en llamas, los gritos de esa mujer, el un hombre, de una niña e incluso los llantos de una bebe, la destrucción y una maléfica y siniestra risa.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grita Rachel furiosa lanzando una piedra con fuerza-¡¿Por qué tengo esas pesadillas?! ¡¿Qué significan?!

-Señorita Aleera-dice Daxos acercándose a ella- Aun no hay señales de Destructor.

-Cuando al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer al famoso archienemigo de mis ancestros, no esta-dice tranquila-¡DEMONIOS!-grita furiosa.

En ese momento siente un fuerte dolor en su corazón y rápidamente toma su medicina para que en pocos momentos el dolor se le pase.

-Otra vez ese dolor-dice un poco mas tranquila y mira su medicina-ya mero se termina… necesito mas y en esta época no existe-dice furiosa-puedo clonarlo pero tardaran en dar efectos-dice en el momento que sus poderes clonan la medicina-pero no quiero sufrir-dice decidida y voltea a ver a Daxos-que sigan vigilando y si acaso miran a Venus que no los vea, porque si ella o cualquier Ninjas los mira me descubrirán, me buscaran y me quitaran mi libertad ¡Entendido!

-Si señorita-dice Daxos con respeto.

-¿Sabes algo de "Spike?-pegunta interesada.

-Nuestras fuentes me informaron que apenas puede moverse, pero cumplirá con el trato de no lastimar a tu hija ni a Raph-dice Daxos.

-Parece que esos golpes y el hombro fracturado le hicieron entender el mensaje-dice sonriendo con malicia-eso es todo… iremos mañana a New York para que prepares a los demás-dice yéndose de regreso a su castillo.

-Si señorita Aleera-dice Daxos siguiéndola

Ninguno se daba cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por el Kraang y que le transmitía la imagen a Karai quien estaba con Junior, Rahzar, Xever y Baxter Stockman observando desde el cuartel del pie.

-Es increíble, un hermoso castillo de rubí esta por ahí en ese bosque… tienen idea de cuanto valdrá-dice Baxter emocionado.

-Silencio-dice Karai en tono serio-Por lo que acabo de ver ella esta muy enferma.

-Tiene una extraña gripe, eso es lo que no han dicho-dice Junior.

-Una gripe, si como no-dice Rahzar en tono burlón.

En ese momento la imagen cambia a una imagen del Kraang.

-¿Cuándo tendrán el arma con la que podemos ir a buscarla?-pregunta Karai.

-Kraang calcula que como dice en la tierra, cuatro o cinco días-dice el Kraang.

Karai lo mira molesta

-Solo por sus poderes permitiré que tarden esos días-dice Karai.

-Por favor ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa mujer?, digo, tiene "gripe" –dice Baxter en tono burlón.

-Ella conoce las partes débiles de los huesos o partes de un robot, eso la hace mortal-dice Junior en tono serio causando que Baxer Stockma trague saliva aterrado.

-Esa es una de las razones que no hemos atacado-dice Karai en tono serio-además, en cuanto ella mire a Bradford lo destruirá rápida y dolorosamente por parecerse a la criatura que asesino a su hermano cuando ella era tan solo una niña-dice sintiendo pena por ella.

-Kraang avisara si el arma que Kraang y el grupo conocido como el Clan del Pie quiere para atrapar a la tortuga conocida como Rachel esta listo-dice al momento de cortar la comunicación.

-Rachel… pero si esa cosa la llamo Aleera-dice Baxter confundido.

-Se lo cambio para que Venus, otra chica tortuga no la encuentre-dice Karai en tono serio.

-Pues debe de sentir un profundo odio hacia esa chica-dice Rahzar sonriendo con malicia-¿Qué fue lo que tu queridísima hermana le hizo para que la odiara?

Xever se para a lado de Junior para protegerlo.

-No se, ella la odia desde antes de que Aurora y yo naciéramos-dice Junior.

-Déjalo en paz-dice Karai agarrando a Junior-ya fue suficiente Bradford, deja a Junior en paz o te las veras conmigo-dice yéndose con Junior.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy-dice Baxter saliendo dejando a Xever y a Rahzar solos.

-Ya oiste a Karai, pero también yo te advierto… deja al niño en paz o también te las veraz conmigo-dice Xever en tono desafiante.

-Con que a ti tambien de hipnotizo ese niño con esa sonrisa angelical-dice Rahzar en tono burlón.

-Ya me oíste-dice Xever saliendo del lugar dejándolo solo mientras Rahzar suelta un fuerte gruñido.

Mientras tanto Karai se lleva a Junior directo al salón principal donde esta el trono de Destructor.

-¿Qué pasa Karai?-pregunta Junior preocupado.

-¿Te acuerdas que haces unas semanas vimos a una chica idéntica a Abril y mande a un Robopie a seguirla?-pregunta Karai en tono serio.

Junior asiente.

-Ayer perdimos comunicación con el-dice en tono serio-o ellos lo descubrieron y lo destruyeron o las tortugas lo hicieron y si es pariente de Abril… debemos de encontrarla y usarla como carnada-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**_En la ciudad._**

Raph estaba en un techo de un edificio destruyendo y pateando todo a su paso mientras que Aurora lo seguía preocupada.

-Siempre es lo mismo, estoy bien hasta que ellos me llevan al limite-dice Raph furioso lanzando un shuriken rompiendo una antena.

-Esa antena no tiene la culpa de nada-dice Aurora.

Raph suelta un fuerte suspiro y se sienta.

-Tu sabes bien que no quería lastimar a Leo, solo no lo entienden- dice tratando de calmarse.

-Cada uno tiene diferente personalidad, lo que tu necesita es alguien que le guste hacer lo mismo que a ti-dice Aurora.

-Así ¿A quien?... Spike se ha ido-dice Raph con tristeza.

Aurora lo mira con tristeza ya que sabe como Raph extraña a su mejor amigo.

**_A unas cuadras de ahí._**

Casey con su armadura puesta esta sentado en el techo de otro edificio mientras estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-_Mi ciudad esta infectada, apesta, se esta pudriendo… huele a maldad-_piensa seriamente mientras le hecha un vistazo a la ciudad-_maldad pura que solo Casey Jones pueda enfrenta. _

Mira la ciudad un rato mas pero suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-En realidad, pelear contra el crimen es aburrido-dice completamente aburrido-Pero todo esto es por el bien de la gente que me importa, por suerte mi padre se quedo cuidando de Topaz para que pudiera hacer mi primer patrullaje nocturno-dice cruzando los brazos-todo esto lo hago para que la ciudad sea segura para mi hermana.

En ese momento escucha el sonido de una rata y retrocede completamente aterrado con un palo de hockey en la mano.

-Detesto a estas horribles criaturas-dice aterrado, en eso la rata se va y Casey suspira aliviado guardando su palo-no entiendo como mi hermana las ama-piensa en tono serio.

De pronto se escucha el sonido de un hombre y varios botes de basura cayendo.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?-pregunta un hombre aterrado mientras que lo empujan mas al fondo del callejón.

Frente a el se encuentran los Dragones púrpuras rodeándolo.

-Miren esto, un cajero ambulante-dice Fong sacando una navaja-déjenme sacar dinero.

El señor lo mira asustado y saca su cartera y Fong lo agarra.

-Eso es, también el reloj-dice Sid sonriendo con malicia.

En ese momento un disco de Hockey lo golpea ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta adolorido.

El señor aprovecha para escapar mientras que los Dragones Púrpura miran a Casey, con su mascara puesta, preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

-Creo que escogieron la noche equivocada-dice Casey con voz siniestra oculto un poco ya que ellos apenas lo podían ver.

-Lindo disfraz, ¿Quién es este payaso?-pregunta Fong en tono burlón.

Sid solo se ríe.

-Soy lo ultimo que verán antes de despertar en un hospital-dice saliendo de las sombras

En ese momento Casey se lanza hacia ello y logra tirar a Fong, Sid trata de golpearlo pero Casey logra tirarlo al igual que Tsoi quien lo mete en un cubo de basura.

-Hora de tirar la basura-dice Casey lanzando el bote junto con Tsi cayendo encima de sus otros compañeros.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Raph y Aurora los observaban ocultos entre la sombra.

-_Casey Jones-_piensa Aurora sorprendida y en el fondo emocionada.

-El chico esta fuera de control-dice Raph tratando de agarrar sus sais pero olvida que los dejo en la guarida.

-Los necesita-dice Aurora sacando un par de sais.

-Eres la mejor-dice Raph acariciándole la cabeza mientra los agarraba-ven conmigo, es hora de que intervenir-dice al momento que ambos saltan.

Fong mira como Casey se acercaba a él y comienza a correr.

-Casey Jones dispara y…-en ese momento dispara un disco de Hockey tirando a Fong-¡ANOTA!-grita orgulloso,

Casey voltea a ver los otros miembro del los Dragones Púrpura quienes retroceden asustados.

-Oye ya basta, nos rendimos-dice Sidn nervioso

-No eh terminado con ustedes, ladrones-dice Casey preparándose para golpearlos.

En eso Raph le quita el palo, salta sobre el y se esconde.

-¿Q…Quien eres tu?-pregunta nervioso sacando su bat- ¡Sal de ahí!

En ese momento Raph junto con Aurora salen de su escondite mostrándose.

-Otros mutantes-dice Casey sorprendido mientras los veía.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-pregunta Raph.

-Oye.. ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Son una especie de tortugas Ninjas?, jajajajajaja-ríe en forma burlona enfureciendo a Raph.

-Grave error-dice Aurora divertida.

En ese momento los dragones Púrpura comienzan a huir.

-¡OIGAN! ¡MISERABLES, NO E TERMINADO CON USTEDES!-grita Casey furioso.

-Yo me encargo de ellos-dice Raph agarrándolo del hombro.

-¡Aun lado!-dice Casey empujándolo.

-Escucha, la ira es un aliado peligroso-dice Raph empujándolo-¿Qué tal si ya te calmas, no?

-Es cierto, la ira te puede cegar-dice Aurora preocupada.

-Se acabo lagartijas-dice Casey furioso sacando un palo de Hockey- acabare con ustedes… ¡GOONGALA!-grita mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos.

Raph bloquea el ataque y ambos comienzan a luchar mientras que Aurora corre a ayuda a Fong.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

Fong lentamente despierta y lo primero que mira son a Casey y a Raph peleando y aprovecha para huir sin darse cuenta de la existencia de Aurora.

-Si, de nada-dice Aurora ofendida.

-¡Te lo dije, retírate!-dice Raph dándole una patada a Casey tirándolo al bote de la basura.

-iuc-dice Aurora asqueada.

Raph guarda sus sais

-Vámonos-dice mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Dejaron ir a esos miserables!-dice Casey saliendo del cubo de basura furioso-perdonare a la niña, pero tu me las pagaras-dice lanzándose hacia Raph.

-Raph!-dice Aurora asustada.

Raph empuja a Aurora y recibe el golpe y ambos reanudan la pelea, Raph le lanza shurikens pero Casey los bloquea con su escudo de su equipo de hockey.

-Admito que… lanzar estrellas es genial-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Déjame mostrarte mis sais-dice Raph mostrándoselas.

Ambos vuelven a reanudar la pelea mientras que Aurora los mira asustada ya que tenía miedo que ambos se lastimen gravemente cuando deberían de convertirse en los mejores amigos.

Casey logra golpearlo por la espalda tirándolo, al ver eso Aurora se pone frente a Raph protegiéndolo.

-Aléjate de el-dice Aurora furiosa.

-_Que raro, la voz de esa niña se me hace familiar-_piensa Casey sorprendido mientras se acerca- Quítate niña, además… que no las tortugas están en peligro de extinción.

-Solos las que no pueden hacer esto-dice Raph golpeando con ambos pies a Casey, por suerte Aurora es tan pequeña que no la alcanzo el golpe.

Casey se endure aun mas y la lucha se vuelve tan intensa que salen del callejón, los zapatos de Casey se transforma en patines y ambos terminan en medio de la calle viéndose frente a frente.

-Acércate-dice Casey con voz siniestra.

Raph se enfurece aun mas y se lanza contra el mientras que Aurora escondida detrás de un auto observa la pelea.

-Casey es bueno, ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así?-pregunta Aurora sorprendida.

Gracias a los patines de Casey se desliza fácilmente que logra golpear a Raph con mucha facilidad, harto Raph logra atraparlo y tirándolo encima de un auto, Casey adolorido trata de levantarse.

-Eso... me dolió-dice Casey adolorido.

Raph ardiendo en furia evita que se levante y se prepara para acabar con el con su sai aterrando a Casey.

-¡RAPH NO!-grita Aurora aterrada.

Raph detiene su sai a pocos milímetros entre los ojos de Casey quien cerró los ojos aterrado.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pregunta Raph entrando en razón-Tal vez si tengo problemas con la ira

-¿Tu crees?-pregunta Aurora enojada pero mira algo saliendo de la manga de Casey-¡RAPH CUIDADO!

Antes de que Raph reaccionara Casey le lanza una descarga eléctrica y lo aleja de el, en ese momento pasa un Taxi y logra esquivarlo a tiempo pero Casey se engancha en el para escapar.

-¡NO EH TERMINADO CONTIGO TORTUGA!-grita Casey mientras desaparecía.

-Raph-dice Aurora corriendo hacia el.

-¡Así!-dice Raph furioso mientras se levanta-¡Si… MEJOR CORRE, O PATINA… O LO QUE SEA!-grita completamente furioso.

-Raph-dice Aurora.

Raph voltea a verla.

-Vámonos a casa, pero no digas a nadie nada sobre esto ¿Entiendes?-pregunta Raph furioso.

Aurora asiente asustada

Raph se da cuenta que la estaba asustado y respira profundamente.

-Perdóname pequeña-dice Raph cargándola-volvamos a casa, pero eso si… ninguna palabra-se lo dice mas tranquilo mientras regresan a casa.

**_Residencia Jones_**

Casey entra con mucho cuidado por la ventana del cuarto de Topaz aprovechando que su padre ya debe estar dormido, encuentra a su hermana profundamente dormida en su cama, lentamente se acerca a ella y verifica que todo este bien.

-No temas hermanita, te prometo que cuando puedas salir de esta casa la ciudad será segura para ti-dice Casey acariciándole la cabeza y sale con cuidado del cuarto.

* * *

**_Roosevelt High School_**

**_Al día siguiente_**

Casey con el rostro lleno de moretones abría su casillero pera meter sus libros y sacar los que necesita para la próxima clase.

-_Maldita tortuga, en cuanto la vuelva a ver juro que me las pagara muy caro-_piensa lleno de rencor.

-_Aléjate de el-dice Aurora furiosa._

**_-_**_En verdad la voz y los ojos de esa niña se parece mucho el de Aurora, la hermana de los amigos misteriosos de Abril-Piensa Casey confundido._

En ese momento Abril junto con su amiga Irma pasan por ahí y lo miran.

-Vaya, vaya, Casey Jones al fin viene a clases, que sorpresa-dice Abril viendo a Irma- ¿Estas listo para el gran examen?

-El gran examen-dice Casey nervioso al recordarlo y que no estudio absolutamente nada-Ah si… me desvele estudiando-dice volteando a verlas mostrando sus heridas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tu tarea de golpeo la cara?-pregunta Abril sonriendo ya que no le creía.

-Tuve una… practica de Hockey muy tarde-dice Casey nervioso.

-Que no cierran esa pista en la noche cuando no hay entrenamientos con la supervisión de un maestro después de esa misteriosa pelea de hace unas semanas-dice Irma sin creerle-Dinos ¿Cómo te hiciste esos raspones Casey?, porque dudo que tu hermana te lo haya hecho.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a interrogar?, y no te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermana-dice Casey enojado.

-No puedo creer que una niña tan tierna como Topaz tiene a un hermano como tú-dice Irma molesta llevándose a Abril.

Casey logra detener a Abril.

-Vi algo muy extraño anoche-Susurra Casey viendo que nadie puedo escucharlos-A dos mutantes extraños

Abril lo mira sorprendida pero Irma regresa y la agarra de la mano.

-Vámonos Abril, tenemos un examen y esta vez no llegaremos tarde-dice Irma llevándose mientras de Casey las mira seriamente.

-Casey Jones-dice una voz detrás de el.

Casey voltea y mira a alguien que no espero ver.

-Amy-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Wow… ¿Qué te paso?-pregunta Amy sorprendida por los golpes.

-Tuve una pelea anoche, pero nada importantes… estoy bien-dice Casey sonriendo-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta confundido.

-Te estuve buscando, me dijiste donde tu y Abril estudian, no fue nada difícil de encontrarlo… vengo a invitarte a ver un concierto de Wisin esta noche-dice Amy sonriendo.

-¡Wisin! ¡Me encanta ese cantante! ¡También mi hermana lo adora!-dice Casey emocionado.

-Tu hermana-dice Amy sorprendida y confundida-_Que raro, el Casey de mi mundo solo tenía primos no una hermana._

-Si, tengo una hermana pequeña de catorce años, es idéntica a ti porque ambas son rubias.

-Wow, increíble ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?-pregunta Amy emocionada.

-Tendrías que ir a mi casa porque ella no puede salir… tuvo un accidente de autobús escolar hace cuatro meses, y en ese accidente perdí a mi otra hermana-dice Casey con tristeza.

-Dios Casey… lo lamento tanto-dice Amy abrazándolo-mi más sentido pésame… y si iré a tu casa con gusto a verla-dice sonriendo.

-Eres muy buena, definitivamente eres idéntica a mi hermana-dice Casey sonriendo.

-En serio me encantaría conocerla, de seguro seremos muy buenas amigas… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama T…

-¡AMY!

Ambos voltean y miran a Jocy y Charles acercándose.

-Aquí estas, te estaba buscando-dice Jocy en tono serio-Casey Jones, que sorpresa.

-Hola Jocy, tan linda y enojona como siempre-dice Casey en tono burlón-me puedes decir ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Que no me gustan los coqueteos-dice Jocy enojada.

-Entonces eres una anormal-dice Casey en tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Jocy furiosa logrando que tres casilleros se abran misteriosamente.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

Jocy se asusta al ver que entro en estado negativo.

-Vámonos Amy, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dice Jocy yéndose con Charles.

-Bueno Casey, adiós…a las nueve es el concierto, no te lo pierdas y por favor, dile a Abril del concierto porque quiero que también lo vea-dice Amy yéndose.

-Adiós Amy-dice Casey despidiéndose-¿Por qué quiere que Abril y yo veamos el concierto?-pregunta confundido-le pediré a Topaz que lo vea en mi lugar, hoy tengo trabajo que hacer y saldar deudas con una tortuga ninja-dice lleno de odio.

* * *

**En al noche**

**_Residencia Jones_**

-¿Qué dices, veras el concierto por mi?-pregunta Casey sentando en la cama junto con su hermana.

-La veré porque es de Wisin y te contare cada detalle-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Esa es mi niña-dice Casey acariciándole el cabello.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tienes que hacer para no ver el concierto que te pidió tu amiga Amy?-pregunta confundida.

-Quede con Abril a estudiar para una prueba, regresare lo mas rápido que pueda-dice Casey sonriendo.

-Esta bien, cuídate y que esos matones no te regresen golpeado de nuevo-dice Topaz viendo los golpes.

-Jejejeje, lo prometo-dice Casey nervioso ya que tuvo que decirle a su familia que un bravucón en la calle lo golpeo y por eso tiene esos moretones.

-¿Me traes mi jugo favorito cuando vuelvas?

-Claro-dice Casey levantándose-ya me voy, papa llegara en unos momentos pero me dio permiso de irme antes de que llegue-dice acercándose a la puerta-llama por cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Casey sonríe y sale del cuarto para irse al suyo para prepararse.

* * *

**_Guarida_**

Donnie estaba en la sala bebiendo una soda hasta que Mikey se sienta de un salto a lado de él echándole palomitas encima de Donnie.

-Hola, ¿Listo para una súper acción de cuarenta ocho horas de Mega Propulsión y Pelea para Salvar a la Galaxia?-pregunta Mikey emocionado al rostro serio de Donnie.

-Lo estaba-dice Donnie seriamente- hasta que tu tiraste palomitas ¡LLENA DE GRASA ENCIMA DE MI!-grita molesto.

Mikey agarra una palomita de la cara de Donnie y se la come tranquilamente.

-Que pena-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Aurora salía de la cocina y se encuentra a Venus, en su forma humana parada frente a ella.

-Hola-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Enserio Aurora ¿Qué paso anoche?, Raph llego contigo y te llevo con el a su cuarto y pasaste la anoche ahí, te estuvo vigilando todo el día y apenas te soltó-dice Venus preocupada.

-No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí y una promesa es una promesa-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Oiga, Raph esta hablando con Leo, parece que planea disculparse… ¿Cuánto durara?-pregunta Ryan en su forma original.

-Ni idea-dice Venus divertida-Pero…-viendo a Aurora-¿Qué paso anoche?, Raph regreso muy furioso, mas de lo que estaba con Leo.

-¡LO SIENTO!-grita Raph ganándose la atención de todos e incluso sus dos hermanos menores lo miraban impactados.

-Algo me dice que ellos nunca miran a Raph disculpándose-dice Venus viendo a los menores.

-Es cierto-dice Ryan.

-Creí que tenia controlada mi ira, y resulta que no… pero ahora si, esta vez si-dice Raph.

-Por ahora, le doy diez segundos mas-dice Mikey-9, 8

-No durara mucho-dice Ryan divertido.

-te recuerdo que el es el fundador de tu clan-dice Venus divertida.

-Cállate-dice Ryan enojado.

-¿Que quieres decir Rapha?-pregunta Leo confundido-que no estés enfadado si no que nosotros te hacemos enfadar.

-¡Yo no dije eso!-dice Raph enojado.

-3, 2, 1

En ese momento los ojos de Raph se encienden en llamas enfureciéndose.

-¡CALLATE!

Todos se cubren por el fuerte viento de ira que Raph libera.

-Bing, bing, bing ¡Tenemos un ganador!-dice Mikey divertido.

-Cindy le gana por más de diez quintillones-dice Venus.

-Mucho más-dice Ryan

Raph comienza a alejarse furioso.

-Rapha… espera… estaba calentando el caparazón-dice Leo-por favor, ven acá.

-Ah, deja que se vaya el bebe gruñón dice Donnie divertido.

Raph se enfurece más y lanza un shuriken a las palomitas haciendo que rebotaran encima de Donnie y Mikey.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-ríe Aurora a carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso!-dice Donnie enojado mientras se las quitaba.

* * *

Casey con su traje puesto esta sentado en una escalera contra incendios dibujando en su cuaderno a el derrotando a Raph.

-_Ya casi se cumple veinticuatro horas y sigo teniendo el cuerpo muy adolorido, esa tortuga es un digno oponente, lo reconozco-_piensa mientras veía su dibujo.

En ese momento mira el edificio de enfrente y mira a Raph caminando por ahí completamente furioso, Casey rápidamente agarra sus cosas y comienza a seguirlo sin darse cuenta que unos cuantos Robopies comienzan a seguirlo.

-Problemas de ira, ¿Quién los tiene? ¡Yo no tengo esos problemas!-dice furioso entrando a la alcantarilla sin darse cuenta que Casey lo vio.

Casey abre la tapa de alcantarilla y logra escuchar su voz, baja las escaleras y comienza a seguir la voz de Raph mientras que unos Robopies comienzan a seguirlo silenciosamente.

Raph terminan de desahogarse y encuentra a Aurora en las vías del tren.

-¡Volviste!-dice emocionada.

-Si, ya estoy mejor-dice Raph acariciándole la cabeza sin saber que Casey los observaba-vámonos-dice llevándose de la mano-¿Qué están haciendo los demás?

-Tu que crees-dice Aurora

-Ya me lo imagino-dice Raph.

-_Tengo que seguirlos-_piensa Casey mientras lo seguía.

**_Guarida_**

-¿Cómo puedes gustarle ese programa?-pregunta Venus aburrida.

-Es fantástica-dice Mikey sin dejar de ver la tele.

-Ay por favor, ¿Cómo puede un sujeto infiltrarse en los cuarteles de fuerza supera robo fuerza?-pregunta Leo en tono serio.

-Uso su tentáculo de láser para desactivar los sistemas de defensa-dice Mikey.

-Saben que, iré por algo a la cocina-dice Venus levantándose y yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Oigan ¿Donde esta Serling?-pregunta Donnie.

-En un cuarto viendo sus telenovelas-contesta Ryan.

-Ven tanta televisión que se le secara el cerebro-dice Raph entrando junto con Aurora.

-Ya regreso Rapha-dice Donnie en tono serio

-Y nuestra niña favorita-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Y nadie se daba cuenta que Casey estaba en la entrada oculto.

-Que… son cinco y un humano-dice Casey sorprendido

-¿Ya te calmaste?-pregunta Leo en tono serio.

-Siempre estoy calmado, muévete-dice Raph sentándose junto con Aurora a lado de Donnie.

Al ver que son mucho decide irse, pero por desgracia uno de sus palos de Hockey tira una caja de pizza con un tenedor, logra atrapar la caja pero el tenedor cae alertando a las tortugas y Ryan.

-¡Un intruso!-dice Donnie.

-Ay no-dice Casey nervioso.

-¡Tu! ¡Otra vez!-dice Raph furioso

Casey bloquea su ataque de Raph pero Donnie y Mikey lo sujetan de los brazos.

-¿Tu lo conoces Rapha?-pregunta Mikey.

Aurora lo miraba sorprendida al igual que Ryan.

-_Casey Jones-_piensa Ryan sorprendido.

-¡Quítenme sus sucias patas de encima!-dice Casey tratando e liberarse.

Leo le quita la mascara pero Casey se muestra con maquillaje en forma de esqueleto asustando un poco a Raph y a Leo.

-Se pinto la cara, es solo un niño-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¡Suéltenme reptiles inútiles!-dice Casey tratando de liberarse.

En ese momento Abril sale del Dojo junto con el Maestro Splinter.

-Siempre confía en tu instinto Abril, una fuerte intuición puede revelar más que tus ojos-dice el Maestro Splinter a Abril.

-Si Sensei

En ese momento los gritos llama la atención de ambos y Abril logra reconocer una de esas voces que jamás debió de oírse en la guarida.

-Casey-dice sorprendida mientras corría hacia ellos mientras que los chicos lo metían más a la guarida-Casey.

-¡¿Tu lo/ los conoces?!-pregunta todos confundido.

-No lo lastimen, es mi amigo-dice Abril parándose en miedo de todos- Casey ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Y yo te pregunto a ti ¿Cómo conoces a estas lagartijas?-pregunta Casey en tono serio.

-Ellos son los… a… otros amigos de los que te hable-dice Abril nerviosa.

-Que ¿Así que ellos no son los malos?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Casey-dice Venus saliendo de la cocina sorprendida.

-Venus ¿Tu también?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-¿Lo conoces Venus?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Si, ayude a Abril a cuidar a su hermana quien esta delicada-dice Venus.

-¿Tu también los conoces?-pregunta Casey viendo a las tortugas.

-Si, soy su pariente-dice Venus divertida.

-Y ellos no son los malos-dice Abril sonriendo-Casey Jones… ellos son Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Angel…

-Ay Hola-dice Mikey sonriendo inerrumpiendo a Abril pero recibe un zape por parte de Raph.

-... y el gran personaje Raphael-dice Abril

-¿Así que las tortugas son… Italianas?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-No, les puse nombres de mis pintores y escultores favoritos del renacimiento-dice el Maestro Splinter mostrándole el libro.

Casey obviamente se espanta al verlo y cae desmayado.

-Casey-de Abril sacudiéndolo-Casey despierta-dice despertándolo con una cachetada-Es el Maestro Splinter, es bueno-dice sonriendo.

-No me tengas miedo amigo mío, te aseguro que no muerdo-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Es una rata gi…gigante que habla-dice Casey asustado e impactado.

-Jajajajaja, el gran vigilante le tiene miedo a las ratas-dice Raph en tono burlón

En eso Mikey le pone una cucaracha cerca aterrando a Raph a tal grado que se oculte en el caparazón.

-Jajajajaja, como tu a las cucarachas no Rapha-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Mikey-dicen la voz de Venus y Ryan enojado.

Mikey voltea y mira a Aurorita aterrada detrás de Abril.

-Ay… lo siento Aurora-dice Mikey apenado dejando la cucaracha en un rincón.

-Parece que ella heredo la fobia de Raph-dice Leo.

-Aurora-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Hola Casey, ha pasado tiempo-dice Aurora un poco asustada.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido

Aurora se transforma en humana en frente de el impactándolo aun mas.

-Se… se transformo en humana-dice Casey impactado.

-Y no solo ella-dice Abril viendo a Venus

Casey voltea a ver a Venus al momento que se transforma en tortuga.

-¡WOW!-dice Casey impactado.

-De aquí solo Venus y Aurora tienen poderes-dice Ryan cruzando los brazos- por cierto soy Ryan Howlett

-U…Un placer-dice Casey aun en shock.

Venus vuelve a ser humana y Aurora en tortuga.

-¿Así que Aurora es la hermana de las tortugas?, digo… se parece a Raphael-dice Casey sin dejar de verla.

-En realidad, yo soy una pariente lejana-dice Aurora nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-dice confundido

-Veras… nosotros venimos de-Venus no termina de hablar ya que ve que Abril siente una extraña presencia en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Abril?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Sensei, no estamos solos-dice Abril rápidamente.

En ese momento los chicos descubren a los Robopies en la guarida.

Raph sale del caparon, sacan sus armas para prepararse para pelear al momento que los Robopies sacan sus otros brazos junto con otras armas.

-Ellos otra vez-dice Casey sacando su palo de hockey.

-Rapha, trajiste al enemigo a nuestra alcantarilla-dice Leo enojado.

-Es culpa de él, estaba siguiéndome-dice Raph viendo con odio a Casey.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-dice Casey molesto.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!-grita Mikey mientras destruyo a un Robopie.

En ese momento comenzó a lucha para mantener la guarida a salvo y que no sea revelada,

Ryan destruye un Robopie pero ve el símbolo en el traje.

-Oye Venus mira jajajajaja-dice Ryan riéndose a carcajada-Es ese símbolo de un pie jajajajajaja.

-¿Qué hace ese pie en el traje de este robot?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Ese es el símbolo del Clan del Pie ¿No lo sabían?-dice Leo mientras pelea.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Venus impactada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-ríe Ryan a carcajada-Ahora veo porque tu tessen cambio de símbolo y no le afecto al otro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Jajajajajaja-ríe Aurora divertida al ver el símbolo-es el peor símbolo que e visto en mi vida Jajajajajaja

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-dice Venus furiosa-¡CUIDADO!-saca su Tessen donde esta el símbolo de su clan de Loto Blanco y la lanza a los Robots-Mejor concentrémonos-dice mientras regresaba a la pelea.

Abril también saca su Tessen y se une a la pelea.

-Tu eres el que hizo esto-dice Raph molesto.

-Te siguieron a ti amigo-dice Casey enojado.

-Tú no me digas amigo-dice Raph.

El Maestro Splinter quien también se unió a la pelea lograba derrotar a los robots con unos golpes descomponiéndolos impresionando a sus hijos y descendientes.

-Alerta, vendrán mas-dice el Maestro Splinter.

En ese momento llegan mas Robopies y uno de ellos analiza la ubicación donde se encuentran.

-Oigan, revelaran nuestra ubicación-dice Donnie.

-Que no escape ese robot-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Aurora lanza un látigo de energía mana y destruye unos cuantos Robopies.

-Casey Jones lo detendrá-dice Casey corriendo hacia el Robopie pero Raph lo empuja.

-Dile a Casey Jones que no lo necesito-dice mientras comenzaba a perseguir al Robopie quien tiene la ubicación del lugar.

-Será mejor que los siga-dice Aurora mientras volaba hacia ellos.

-¡AURORA!-grita Ryan tratando de seguirla pero unos Robopies le impiden el paso.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-grita Venus mientras lanza una vez más su Tessen.

Aurora encuentra a Raph y a Casey peleando contra más Robopies.

-Si ese robot vuelve con Karai, y revela nuestra ubicación te la veras con Splinter-dice Raph molesto.

-La rata-dice Casey con la mascara puesta.

Aurora lanza una bola de energía mana y destruye a unos cuantos robots.

-¡WOW! ¡Increíble!-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Gracias-dice Aurora orgullosa-chicos miren

Ambos voltean y encuentran al Robot que buscan huyendo.

Casey saca una lata de pintura y se lo lanza al robot pintándolo mientras que huía.

-Para la próxima usa una granada de verdad-dice Raph destruyendo el último Robopie para reanudar la persecución.

-Anímate, si viene otro grupo de robots ya no nos podemos confundir-dice Aurora volando tras ellos.

**_Mientras en la guarida_**

Los chicos estaban peleando contra los Robopies en el laboratorio de Donnie, obviamente el desesperado era el porque no quiere que destruyan sus cosas.

-Deja de jugar, vas a hacer que estallemos-dice Donnie después de que Mikey aventara a un Robopie a una mesa con químicos.

-Lo siento Donnie-dice Mikey.

Un Robopie trata de apuñalar a Venus pero con su piel dura destruye la sierra y lo parte a la mitad.

-Desearía tener tu piel dura Venus-dice Leo mientras pelea.

-Y quien no-dice Ryan esquivando los ataques.

* * *

**_Bosque de New Jersey_**

Rachel estaba en su balcón viendo la fotografía de su hija, puede que no la haya visto realmente pero con el cambio en la foto sabia que también cambio físicamente y se aseguraba que cuando iba a la ciudad sus Ninjas recorrieran la zona para averiguar si ella esta bien.

-Señorita Aleera-dice Kashani para detrás de ella-se a descubierto a una tortuga en la ciudad.

-Ya se, Slash… gracias-dice Rachel en tono aburrido.

-No señorita, se encontró a una chica tortuga

En eso Rachel se levantan sorprendida.

-¿En donde?-pregunta en tono serio

* * *

**_En las vías subterránea._**

Raph, Casey y Aurora perseguían al Robopie, pero el tenia ventaja por ser mucho más rápido que Casey decide sacar sus patines.

-Muevan su caparazón-dice Casey adelantándose.

-Vamos Raph-dice Aurora adelantándose.

En ese momento un tren subterráneo se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Casey logra darse cuenta y quita a Raph y Aurora del medio a pocos segundos de ser atropellados.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta preocupado

Aurora abraza con fuerza a Raph ya que se había asustado.

-Gracias-dice Raph abrazando a Aurora-¡Ahí esta!

Los tres miran a Robopie arriba del tren, Casey mira a Raph y el asiente.

-Aurora-dice Raph viéndola.

Aurora asiente y con sus poderes sube a ambos al tren frente al Robopie.

Los tres comienzan a pelear contra el Robopie pero ese robot era más rápido y ágil que los otros, le da un fuerte golpe a Casey que logra tirarlo del tren pero a punto de estrellarse Raph lo agarra con la cuerda y lo ayuda a subir.

-Gracias Rapha-dice Casey.

-Ahora estamos a mano-dice Raph guardando la cuerda.

El Robopie se baja en una estación pero Casey trata de golpearlo con su bat el robot lo esquiva y comienza a huir, Aurora lanza tantas bolas de energía mana que logra destruir dos de sus extra brazos.

-¡SI!-grita orgullosa.

-bien hecho enana-dice Casey.

-No soy enana-dice Aurora enojada.

-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO!-dice Raph peleando contra el Robopie y logra tirarlo por las escalera.

-¡Yo puedo contra ese robot!-dice Casey deslizándose por las escaleras pero el robot se levanta a tiempo y reanuda su huida.

Raph logra tirarle su sai que se clava en el robot, el robot se lo quita perdiendo su brazo antes de que Raph lo golpee, el robot corre hacia las escaleras para llegar a la superficie, los tres sabían que si logra poner un pie en la superficie ya seria difícil de perseguirlo.

-¡Va hacia la calle!-dice Casey.

-No podemos dejar que escape-dice Raph.

Raph lanza a Casey hacia el robot, saca su arma y le lanza una descarga eléctrica devolviendo al robot al metro, antes de que pudiera levantarse Raph lo apuñala su sai en la cara acabando con el.

-¡Si, lo logramos!-dice Aurora orgullosa.

-Eso… estuvo… muy cerca-dice Casey tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No tienes idea-dice Aurora divertida.

-Eres bueno para pelear Jones-dice Raph mientras se acercaba al robot-Si, eres tosco, distraído, peligroso y loco-dice agarrando su sai-pero no esta mal-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Gracias-dice Casey quitándose la mascara- tu no eres nada malo.

Ambos se agarran de la mano y comienzan a hacer fuerza.

-Para ser un anfibio-dice Casey.

Ambos se sueltan y comienzan a dirigirse de vuelta a la guarida.

-Y tú tampoco estuviste mal para ser una niña-dice Casey cargando a Aurora.

-Gracias-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Oye, seguro que no es tu hermana ya que es idéntica a ti-dice Casey confundido.

-Que Venus y Ryan te lo expliquen-dice Raph.

**_Mientras en la guarida_**

Leo logra hacer pedazos a dos Robopies fácilmente con sus katana.

-¿Ya son todos?-pregunta Leo en tono serio

En ese momento un Robopie se prepara para atacarlo por la espalda pero el Maestro Splinter lo apuñala con su naginata.

-Si, ya son todos-dice el Maestro Splinter y ambos ven la casa llena de restos de Robopies.

-Vaya, no son tan fuertes como creí-dice Ryan sonriendo orgulloso.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con Aurora, Raph y Casey?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-Oye ¿Vistes como lo perseguimos?-pregunta Raph divertido entrando a la guarida junto con Casey.

-¿Qué te pareció cuando le di con mi bastón?-pregunta Casey entrando con aurora en la espalda.

-Yo lo destruí con mis poderes-dice Aurora orgullosa.

-Como deseo tener tus poderes, seria genial y poderoso-dice Casey divertido.

-Pero la persecución en el metro fue la mejor parte-dice Raph.

Ambos voltean y miran que no hay ningún Robopie intacto mientras que los demás excepto los del futuro los miran sorprendido y confundidos.

-Jajaja ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no hay mas robots para nosotros?-pregunta Casey recargándose en el hombro de Raph.

-Wow, oigan ¿Qué onda con ustedes?, ¿Ahora son los mejores amigos de por vida?-pregunta Mikey cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento el Maestro Splinter se acerca a ellos y Casey asustado se oculta detrás de Raph mientras que Aurora ríe divertida.

-Veo que has encontrado un nuevo aliado Raphael-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si, no esta mal.

-Gracias, por ayudar a mi familia-dice el Maestro Splinter agradecido mientras agarraba a Aurora.

-No hay problema amigo rata-dice Casey nervioso-fue un buen calentamiento, pero es hora de sacar la basura de las calles de la ciudad.

-Manos a la obra-dice Raph empujándolo

Y en ese momento ambos chocan su frente.

-¡SI!-dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Tu pesadilla se hizo realidad-dice Venus a Donnie.

-Si, lo que más temía se hizo realidad, ahora tenemos ¡DOS RAPHAELES!-grita Donnie aterrado.

-¡Espera Casey!, ahora me dirás ¿Qué estas haciendo realmente con esas cosas que tienes puestas?-pregunta Abril en tono serio.

-Jejejeje sabia que eso me preguntarías-dice Casey nervioso.

Abril cruza los brazos viéndolo seriamente.

-Pues veras, después de ese mutante asqueroso que nos ataco y esos robots decidí vigilar las calles en la noche para mantener la ciudad segura para mis seres queridos-dice Casey.

-Wow, eso es noble de tu parte-dice Leo.

-Si, en especial esto lo hago por mi hermana-dice Casey con tristeza.

-Casey, es admirable lo que estas haciendo pero jamás podrá haber una ciudad sin crímenes-Dice Abril.

-Abril… no lo entiendes… yo tenia dos hermanas… gemelas Abril, gemelas… ahora solo me queda una y debo mantenerla a salvo-dice Casey.

Los chicos lo mira sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-Oye espera, yo tenia entendido que tu hermana murió en un accidente en un autobús escolar donde otros también murieron-dice Venus confundida.

-Es cierto, pero aun así debo mantener a mi hermanita a salvo… aunque me cueste la vida-dice Casey con tristeza en el corazón.

Los chicos lo miran con tristeza al ver la razón de porque arriesga su vida para pelear contra el crimen.

-Oye… lamento mucho lo de tu hermana y… y entiendo la necesidad de proteger a tus hermanos-dice Leo con tristeza.

Casey asiente con tristeza.

-Perder a un ser querido es demasiado doloroso y difícil de superar, lo se, pero aunque quieras crear un mundo tranquilo para tu hermana será imposible porque el crimen siempre existirá-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Ahora entiendo porque te empeñabas en acabar con los Dragones Púrpura-dice Raph sintiendo pena por el.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-pregunta Mikey.

-En casa, estuvo cuatro meses en el hospital pero debe estar en casa dos meses y medio ya que tiene las costillas delicadas-dice Casey.

-¿Quién la esta cuidando?-pregunta Abril preocupada

-Mi papa, tuvo la noche libre-dice Casey-pero aun así le pedí que me llamara por cualquier cosa.

-Wow, me encantaría conocerla ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Mikey.

-Se llama T….-en ese momento su celular suena-¡Wow! es mi hermana-dice al momento de contestar-hola peque ¿Todo bien?... aja…. ¿Qué dices?-pregunta confundido-… ¿Dijeron como se llama?-en ese momento los ojos de Casey aumentan aun mas-¿En que canal?... gracias-dice colgando-¡Abril por el canal 103 rápido!

-¿Qué sucede Casey?-pregunta confundida.

-No te lo dije porque no te encontré hoy… pero vi a Amy en la escuela hoy-dice Casey

-¡¿Qué?!-dice todos impactados.

-Si, la vi y me invito ver el concierto de Wisin hoy en la noche, y que te lo dijera a ti Abril, después llego Jocy y se la llevo-dice Casey-mi hermana me llamo y me dijo que… que esta saliendo en el concierto.

-¿Qué?-dice Donnie confundido.

Mikey rápidamente corre hacia la tele y pone el canal 103 donde salen Wisin y Ricky Martín, los chicos rápidamente se acercan a la tele para ver mejor.

-Wow, ¡RICKY MARTIN!-grita Abril emocionada.

-¿te gusta Ricky Martín?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Algunas canciones y su doblaje en la película de Hércules de Disney-dice Abril sonriendo.

_…no se rehúsa  
Dame más, yo te llevo en la nave si tú te vas  
Y quizás, me digas que quieres más  
Más, yo quiero saber lo que tú das_

[_Ricky Martín]_

_ Tú te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras_  
_Cuando me tocas yo comienzo a temblar_  
_Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina_  
_Llévame al cielo a volar_

En ese momento sale Amy con una blusa naranja brillante que deja descubierto su ombligo, pantalón negro ajustados y botas negras y termina en brazos de Ricky Martín

-¡AMY!-gritan Casey y Abril

-¿Ella es Amy?-gritan los chicos sorprendidos.

-Dios Mio es Amy-dice Venus impactada.

_[Amy]  
Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo qué haría  
Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar  
Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día  
Llévame al cielo a volar_

_[Wisin]_  
_Okey se prendió la casa_

_[Coro]_  
_Es que tu cuerpo_  
_Es pura Adrenalina que por dentro me atrapa_  
_Me tiene al borde la locura (x2)_  
_Sube la adrenalina (x8)_

_El público estalla en aplausos al terminar la canción._

-_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todo el publico! ¡Como sabrán, Jennife Lopez no pudo venir porque esta enferma, pero Amy Wilde amablemente se ofreció a tomar su lugar! ¡APLAUSOS PARA AMY!-grita Wisin al momento que ella se acerca a él._

_El público aplaude emocionado mientras ella los saluda emocionada._

Mientras que los demás lo miraban impactados, incluso Mikey ya que era la primera vez que veía a su descendiente y acaba de ver que tiene talento para bailar y para cantar, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

-Si que canta bien-dice Leo impactado.

-Esta en un concierto y canto frente a miles de personas-dice Abril impactada.

-¡ASI SE HACE! ¡ESA ES MI NIÑA!-grita Mikey orgulloso.

-Venus, ella también cambio-dice Ryan sorprendido de ver la nueva apariencia humana de Amy.

-Definitivamente-dice Venus sorprendida.

-¿Ella es la descendiente de Mikey?-pregunta Donnie a Aurora sin poder creerlo.

-Si-dice Aurora.

-¿Como un ser como ella tiene que ser descendiente de un deformado como Mikey?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-¡Oye!-dice Mikey ofendido.

-¿Ella es Amy?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Sin duda alguna-dice Venus.

-¡Oiga! ¿La conocen?-pregunta Casey viendo a las tortugas.

-No en persona, pero las estamos buscando, es importante que la encontremos a ella junto con Jocy y Charles-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-pregunta Serling entrando a la sala pero se petrifica al ver el desorden-¡MIREN ESTE DESORDEN! Definitivamente no puedo estar viendo mis telenovelas sin que hagan un desastre-dice furioso.

-Perdón Serling, pero hubo un ataque por si no lo habías notado… hablando de eso ¿Cómo no pudiste oírnos?-pregunta Ryan confundido.

-Oh si los escuche, pero me puse audífonos para no escucharlos porque creí que estaban entrenando-dice Serling molesto.

-Eso explica porque nunca salio-dice Leo.

-Otro Robot-dice Casey sacando su palo de hockey.

-Tranquilo Casey, ese robot esta de nuestro lado… o eso creemos-dice Raph.

-Casey Jones-dice Serling sorprendido de verlo-Casey Jones es un honor y un horror conocerlo

Donnie, Abril, Mikey y Aurora se tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no estallar a carcajada

-Gracias, no se si sentirme honrado o ofendido-dice Casey confundido-aunque ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunta mas confundido.

Los chicos voltean a ver a Venus y a Ryan ya que son los únicos que pueden responderle.

-Siéntate Casey, debemos de contarse quienes somos realmente-dice Venus.

-Y también mi historia y la de mis hijos-dice el Maestro Splinter

-Ay, ya se acabo el concierto-dice Mikey con tristeza.

* * *

**_En el lugar del Concierto_**

-Aquí tengo el cheque por cantar, me veinte mil dólares-dice Amy sonriendo mientras le entrega el cheque a Jocy.

-Bien hecho Amy, wow ¿Aun no entiendo como puede cantar alrededor de mas de veinte millones de gente?-dice Jocy sorprendida.

-Pero porque te sorprendes si tú haces lo mismo-dice Amy confundida.

-Si, pero cuando se trata de cosas científicas-dice Jocy divertida-ahora vámonos que tienes que descansar después de ese largo concierto.

-Si-dice Amy sonriendo-_Perdóname Jocy pero no puedo decirte de la fotografía de Donnie con Abril ni de la muerte de la hermana de Casey porque no quiero que salgas lastimada-_piensa preocupada mientras la seguía.

-Vamos que Charles nos espera en la limo que nos prestaron-dice Jocy.

Sin que las dos se dieran Rachel las estaba vigilando desde las sombras.

-Debí suponer que ellas también estarían aquí-dice Rachel tranquila-pero no debo de temer, están tan ocupadas reuniendo dinero que no tienen la menor intención de buscarme.

-¿Quieren que unos Ninjas la vigilen señorita Aleera?-pregunta Kashani.

-No, ellas no me interesan para nada-dice Rachel alejándose.

* * *

**_En la guarida_**

**_Dos horas después_**

-¡Wow! ¡Lo que me cuentan es increíble! ¡Dimensiones! ¡Mutaciones! ¡Descendientes y reencarnaciones!-dice Casey impactado-Así que Amy es la descendiente de Mikey.

-Así es-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Tu eres la descendiente de Raph-dice viendo a Aurora y ella asiente-tu eres la descendiente de Leo-dice viendo a Venus.

-Si-dice sonriendo.

-Tu eres la reencarnación de Splinter-dice Casey viendo a Ryan.

-Así es, impactante lo se-dice Ryan.

-Y Jocy la de Donnie… con razón sus ojos se me hicieron familiares-dice Casey.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Es que viéndote a ti junto a Abril vio una combinación de ambos hacia Jocy-dice Casey-ella es idéntica a Abril pero sus ojos son como los tuyos.

-Asi-dice Donnie emocionándose-_Me casare con Abril, ¡ME CASARE CON ABRIL!-_piensa emocionado.

-¿Qué hay de la madre de Aurora?-pregunta Casey.

-Creemos que esta en alguna parte del bosque de New Jersey pero no podemos estar seguros hasta encontrar a Jocy ya que ella es la única que la puede rastrear con Charles por el ADN de Raph o de Aurora-dice Venus.

-¿Y porque no los rastrea con su sangre?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Porque somos descendientes lejanos, nuestra unión sanguínea es muy débil que técnicamente ya no somos nada sanguíneo, solo ellos-dice Venus viendo a sus ancestros-pueden hacerlo ya que son parte de nuestras fuentes de nuestra existencia.

-Por eso Casey, si vuelves a verlas tienes que avisarnos-dice el Maestro Splinter

-Claro que lo hare, la próxima ves que los vea los traeré aquí o los llamare-dice Casey.

-Muchas gracias Casey-dice Abril sonriendo.

-_Con que Amy es la descendiente de Mikey… pero ¿Por qué se parece a mi hermana?... acaso ella será… no… no lo permitiré… no permitiré que Mikey se acerque a mi hermana-_piensa Casey seriamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Tarde cuatro días en planearlo**

**Se que la canción de Adrenalina es de este año pero tenia ganas de incluirlo XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Y enserio si saben como eliminar reviews díganme porque quiero eliminar los feos comentarios de ese realturtlefan, por favor díganme como eliminarlos**

**Adios!**


	24. Nota de la autora

**Hola a todos**

**Como sabran los ganadores fueron Amy y Charles quienes conoceran a las tortugas**

**pero **

**Como se imaginan que rescataran a Jocy?**

**Si tienen algun idea pasanmela por mensajes personales**

**nos leemos pronto**

**adios**


	25. Reencuentro Part 2!

**Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que habrá un pequeño Crossover por una canción así que para que no se confundan pondré X03, X12 para que no se confunda, también los pondré en mi OC.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

* * *

**Dimensión 2003**

-¡NADA!-grita Raph extremadamente furioso-¡AUN NO LOGRAN QUE ESTA ESTUPIDA MAQUINA FUNCIONE! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE AUMENTARE MAS DE LAS COSAS QUE DIJE SOBRE CINDY!

-Ya paso que me volví viuda-dice Mona Lisa con su vientre más grande.

Raph la mira furioso.

-Cálmate Raph, gritando no lograremos absolutamente nada-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Con sus gritos nunca logramos nada-dice Doble T divertida.

-Mira mocosa… si yo fuera tu padre

-Pobre de mí si hubiera sido la madre-dice Mona Lisa ganándose una mirada de odio de Doble T.

-Oigan ¿Ya regreso Mikey?-Pregunta Topaz entrando a la sala.

-No, aun no regresa de su trabajo-dice Mona Lisa acariciando su vientre.

-No me gusta ese trabajo, siempre me lo regresan bien golpeado-dice Topaz sentándose a lado de ella-uno de estos días esos niños me harán viuda-dice con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, el esta dispuesto a correr tal riesgo con tal de que a ti ni a Doble T les falte nada, además también ayuda con los gastos de la casa-dice Raph.

-¿Cuáles gastos?-preguntan ambas confundidas.

-Pues la comida, ya no tenemos que pedirle a Abril y a Casey que lo compren por nosotros-dice Raph tranquilo.

-No será también por tus cervezas-dice Mona Lisa cruzando los brazos.

-También-dice Raph orgulloso.

-Saben que, voy a salir un rato-dice Topaz dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No tardes, ya sabes como se pone tu marido cuando tardas en regresar-dice Raph divertido.

Topaz le saca la lengua y sale seguida por Doble T e Iris, Mona Lisa ve que Topaz sale de la guarida y le avienta un cojín a Raph dándole en la cara.

-¡Oye!-dice Raph un poco enojado.

Mona Lisa lo mira enojada.

Topaz camina por las alcantarillas sin rumbo fijo mientras era seguida, caminaron un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que Doble T decidió acabar con el silencio.

-No te enojes Topaz, a mi tampoco me gusta el trabajo de Mikey pero mientras mas le pedimos que renuncie el jamás lo hará con tal de traer dinero a la casa-dice Doble T.

Iris suelta un pequeño sonido.

-Tampoco a ti te gusta Iris-dice Topaz traduciéndolo para Doble T.

-Tu estate tranquila, mama siempre decía que los hombre lo único que quieren es la felicidad de la familia aunque tenga que sacrificar tiempo en trabajar para que la familia no le falte absolutamente nada-dice Doble T sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Topaz se detiene al escucharla a hablar de su verdadera madre.

-Doble T ¿Qué recuerdas de tu familia?-pregunta Topaz con tristeza.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunta confundida.

-Tu solo contéstame ¿Qué te acuerdas?

Doble T la mira confundida pero en el fondo siente una tristeza al recordar a sus padres.

-Mi mama era una mujer muy hermosa y feliz, papa era un hombre fuerte, trabajador y amoroso… decía que yo y mi mama éramos sus mas grandes tesoros y yo su mas grande creación-dice Doble t con tristeza-Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… yo no me acuerdo nada de mi familias mas que dos canciones… no recuerdo como eran mis padres, mis hermanos y mis amigos-dice Topaz con tristeza.

Doble T e Iris la mira con tristeza.

-Solo esas dos canciones me acuerdo y… me hicieron saber que mi familia me amaban… me amaban demasiado, pero no entiendo porque no me buscan…. Incluso Raph dice que posiblemente estén muertos-dice con tristeza.

-No le hagas caso a ese tonto, tu familia esta viva y seguramente te están buscando pero no confían en la policía-dice Doble T al mismo tiempo que Iris suelta un sonido.

-Si cierto Iris, tengo una nueva familia que me ama también, un marido que me ama a pesar que no tengo memorias, una amiga águila y una hija adoptiva… tengo mucho-dice sonriendo un poco-pero desearía recordar a mi familia para estar completa-dice con tristeza mientras volvía a caminar.

Doble T e Iris intercambian miradas de tristeza.

_Yo quisiera solamente  
recordar quien era en verdad  
recordar a mis padres,  
a mis hermanas y a mis amigos,  
no quiero recordar puras canciones,  
quiero recordarlo todo,  
aunque yo sufrí yo quiero recordar...  
¿Quién soy en realidad?  
_

**Dimensión 2012**

**Residencia Jones**

Topaz estaba sentada en la cama viendo una fotografía de ella junto con sus hermanos en un concurso de patinaje en el que ella gano el primer lugar.

_Yo quisiera solamente  
volver a salir a patinar.  
Sin despertarme para estar todo el día en cama  
Sin dolores en las costillas  
y sin asquerosas medicinas  
y sin tener que ir al doctor...  
deseo volver a patinar._

-A ver hermanita, es la hora de tu medicina-dice Casey entrando con un jarabe y una cuchara.

-Mejor dicho hora de mi muerte-dice Topaz enojada.

-No hables así Topacio, jamás hables así-dice Casey enojado mientras se sienta a un lado de ella-además tu medicina es necesaria… además papa te cuidara esta noche hoy saldré con unos amigos-dice dándole la medicina y ella se lo toma con asco-buena niña.

-¿Con tus nuevos amigos? ¡¿Puedo ir?!-pregunta emocionada.

-Claro que no, estas aun débil y delicada, espérate unos meses y volverás a salir-dice Casey dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Pero aun me falta dos meses y medio-dice Topaz con tristeza.

Casey la mira con tristeza y sale del cuarto dejándola sola, Topaz vuelve a ver las fotos y con cuidado se levanta.

_Topaz12: ¡Yo quisiera recordar!  
Topaz03: ¡Yo quisiera recordar!  
Ambas: ¡Sí!_

_Topaz12: Recordar como divertirme..._  
_Topaz03: Y recordar mis travesuras..._  
_Topaz12: Y volar... (Abriendo la ventana)_  
_Topaz03: Y cantar... (Saliendo de las alcantarillas)_  
_Topaz12: Pero aun sueño con hallar el amor... (Viendo una feliz pareja)_

**Dimensión 2003**

Topaz continúa viendo el cielo con una sonrisa mientras agarra con fuerza su collar.

-Nunca creí que en verdad sueñas con recordar a tu familia, creí que con Mikey y los demás eran suficientes-dice Doble T.

-Puede que parezca, pero no me siento completa… algo me dice que algún día encontrare a mi familia, solo espero que viva-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-Pero….-Doble T no termina de hablar ya que Topaz se acerca a la orilla del mar.

_Crees que soy afortunada  
por tener una nueva familia.  
Mas que con mi memoria perdida,  
debes comprender._

**Dimensión 2012**

**Residencia Jones**

Topaz veia los regalos de sus amigo y vecinos

_Aunque se que estoy delicada,  
sueño con volver a salir  
volver a patinar,  
volver a sentir el aire._

_¡El aire golpeando mi rostro!_

_Topaz12: ¡Yo quisiera recordar! (saliendo hacia las escaleras contra incendios)_  
_Topaz03: ¡Yo quisiera recordar! (deteniéndose cerca de la orilla)_  
_Ambas: ¡Sí!_

_(Ambas)  
Puedo soñar que voy a volar,  
a mi memoria quiero yo llegar,  
mi alma se va, y no está bien quizá,  
mi mente dice: "ve"._

_Topaz03: Lograre recordar a mi familia._  
_Topaz12: Yo, algún día volveré a salir_  
_Ambas: Y aunque cueste tiempo,_  
_yo jamás perderé la fe,_  
_Topaz03: pero seguiré creyendo..._  
_Topaz12: y lo creo de verdad_  
_Ambas: En volver a ser quien un día fui_  
_aunque no lo recuerdo_  
_Yo quisiera recordar._

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

**Guarida**

Los chicos junto con Abril y el Maestro Splinter estaban viendo la repetición del concierto donde Amy canta con Wisin y Ricky Martín frente a millones de personas.

-Mi descendiente es toda una estrella, lo sabia chicos ¡LES DIJE QUE SERIA FAMOSO!-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Mikey, quien es famoso es tu descendiente-dice Leo un poco celoso.

-Bueno, pero es parte de mi-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Como que Amy es algo atrevida ¿No creen?-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-No, Amy es una excelente actriz… ella es tierna, amigable, inmadura, gentil, inteligente, traviesa y audaz para hacer trampa y escaparse de los problemas-dice Venus.

-Porque no me sorprende que sea inmadura-dice Donnie divertido.

-Se nota que tiene talento-dice el Maestro Splinter viendo orgulloso a su descendiente-¿Nació humana?

-No, es una tortuga como Mikey solo que el reloj la permite verse como humana-dice Ryan.

-¿Cuando planean decirme como se crearon esos relojes?-pregunta Donnie.

-Si, queremos ser humanos-dice Mikey desesperado.

-No me pregunte a mi, pregúntenle a Jocy que ella sabe mas que nosotros-dice Ryan.

Venus y Aurora asienten.

-No puedo creer que esa chica también este en esta dimensión-dice Serling con odio.

-Algo me dice que la odias-dice Abril.

-Como no, hace 8 años ella daño mis funciones-dice Serling enojado.

-Pues Jocy me contó que te quiso desarmar para volverte a armas-dice Aurora divertida.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dice Serling enojado.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es la suerte que tiene Amy, sus sueños son cantar y actuar frente a millones de gente y lo logro en esta dimensión-dice Venus sorprendida.

-Sin duda tiene mucha suerte, ya ves como lograr escaparse de problemas-dice Aurora divertida.

En ese momento el Tphone de Abril suena y rápidamente contesta.

-Hola Irma…. ¡Enserio! ¡¿Dónde?!-pregunta emocionada-¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias!-dice colgando-¡Chicos, una amiga mía dice que vio a Amy cerca de la puerta del Dragón!-dice

Los chicos se levantan emocionados al escuchar eso, en especial Mikey.

-¿Qué hay de Jocy?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-No lo se, pero seguramente esta con ella, vamos-dice Abril.

-Raph, llama a Casey y avísale que estaremos cerca de la puerta del Dragón-dice Leo.

-Suerte, y tráiganlas a la guarida sanas y salva antes de que el Kraang y el Pie las encuentre y descubran quienes son en realidad-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos asienten y salen de la guarida.

-Esperen, yo iré con ustedes-dice Serling.

-No Serling, no puedes activar tus armas sin Jocy ya que Cody se aseguro que solo funcione con ellos dos-dice Venus yéndose junto con los demás.

* * *

**Cerca de la puerta del Dragón**

-¡Sonríe!-dice Jocy tomando una foto a Amy quien posaba frente a la entrada del Dragón-listo.

-¡genial! ¡¿Ahora a donde?!-pregunta emocionada.

-Al hotel, ya es tarde… ya van a ser las diez-dice Jocy guardando la cámara.

-Tiene razón, además a estas horas es peligroso estar en la calle, además ya no hay gente caminando por aquí-dice Charles.

Amy y Jocy miran alrededor y se dan cuenta que ellos tres son los únicos que están ahí.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-dice Amy siguiendo a Jocy-¿Cómo nos iremos?

-Pediremos un Taxi, ni loca usare mis poderes y seré el ser mas buscado del mundo-dice Jocy sacando su teléfono.

-Porque no buscamos mas de ese chocolate-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Que no es chocolate, es mutágeno y muy peligroso, pero tenemos suerte que no nos afecte y que seamos inmunes-dice Jocy en tono serio.

-Si eso tiene…. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Amy sorprendida

Jocy y Charles voltean y miran una camioneta deteniéndose frente a ellos y salen cuatro hombres idénticos y cinco robots con cerebros en donde esta el estomago.

-Pero.. ¿Qué?-dice Jocy sorprendida retrocediendo.

-Kraang-dice Amy asustándose al recordar donde había escuchado esa voz antes.

-La forma de vida idéntica a Abril O'neil es necesario que sea capturada por el Kraang-dice el Kraang.

-¿Qué, que?-dice Jocy confundida al escuchar el nombre de su ancestro.

-Señorita corran, yo los detendré-dice Charles

-¡Vámonos!-dice Jocy jalando a Amy.

-¡Ten cuidado Charles!-dice Amy mientras se alejaba con Jocy.

-Kraang ataque a este individuo mientras que Kraang persigue a la forma de vida idéntica a Abril O'neil-dice unos de los Kraang.

-No lo creo-dice Charles al momento que sus manos se transforman en armas de rayos láser y comienza a disparar mientras que otros Kraang persiguen a las chicas.

-¡Sigue corriendo!-dice Jocy mientras jalaba a Amy.

-¡¿Por qué no volamos?!-pregunta Amy aterrada.

-Por su puesto que n…-no termina de hablar ya que un grupo de Kraang aparece frente a ellos mientras que el que los seguía se detenían apuntándolas con sus armas-… es una buena idea-dice asustada.

* * *

**A unas cuadras de ahí**

-Casey me dijo que tardaría en venir, su padre llegara tarde y no puede dejar a su hermana-dice Raph mientras saltaba de edificio e edificio junto con los demás.

-Muy bien, eso lo entiendo… solo espero que estén bien-dice Venus preocupada.

-Estarán bien Venus, ellas son fuertes y Charles de seguro esta protegiéndolas-dice Ryan.

-¿Quién es Charles?-pregunta Donnie.

-Es un robot algo así, nunca entendí lo que es en realidad-dice Ryan.

-Como Serling-dice Raph.

-Algo así-dice Venus.

De pronto Abril se detiene ya que comienza a sentir ese presentimiento en la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Abril?-pregunta Donnie preocupado acercándose a ella mientras que los demás la mira fijamente.

-Chicos… están aquí-dice Abril apuntando detrás de ellos.

Todos voltean y miran al Kraang apuntándolos con sus armas.

-Son los que me atacaron-dice Aurora sacando su katana

-¡El Kraang!-dice Donnie sacando su Bo.

-El Kraang-dicen Ryan y Venus sorprendidos.

-Kraang destruyan a las tortugas y capturen a la niña tortuga y a la forma de vida conocida como Abril O'neil-dice uno de los Kraang.

-Si que te quieren Abril-dice Venus sacando su Tessen.

-Pobre Casey, se esta perdiendo de la diversión-dice Raph sonriendo

-¡ATAQUEN!-grita al Leo.

* * *

Los Kraang atacaban pero recibió rayos por parte de Amy y también recibían sus propios rayos ya que Jocy se los regresaba con su telequinesis.

-Parece que ya son todos-dice Jocy.

-Si… con que estos robots son el Kraang… wow… yo esperaba otra cosa-dice Amy decepcionada.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunta Jocy cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento ambas viendo que lo rosa que los robots tienen en el estomago comienzan a moverse y salen de ahí gruñéndole a las chicas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Amy aterrada mientra retrocedía

Jocy saca su naginata y golpea a los Kraang alejándolo de ellas.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si… estoy bien-dice Amy asustada- ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas?!

-No lo se… pero juraría que parecían cerebros-dice Jocy acercándose a los robots-pero estos cuerpos robóticos-revisándolo-es de tecnología avanzada para esta época-dice sorprendida.

-¿Es como la nuestra?-pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-Mas o menos, no sabría como decirte-dice Jocy viendo mas al robot-esas cosas que se llaman Kraang son cerebros y por el estomago los controlan-dice viendo la parte del estomago-se parecen a los Ultroms.

-¿Crees que son los Ultroms de esta dimensión?

-Posiblemente, pero malignos-dice Jocy levantándose-posiblemente ellos tenga un portal para irnos a casa-dice con esperanza.

-Si es que no nos disecan-dicen Amy asustada.

-posiblemente-dice Jocy.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Donnie.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Amy asustada.

-¡AYUDAME DONNIE!-grita Abril

-Esa es la voz de Abril-dice Amy asustada-¡Necesita ayuda!

-¡Corre, debemos ocultarnos!-dice Jocy llevándosela.

**Mientras que a dos cuadras de ahí**

-¡Sostente Abril!-dice Donnie agarrándola con fuerza ya que Abril estaba apunto de caer del edificio.

-No me sueltes-dice Abril asustada.

-Jamás lo hare-dice Donnie subiéndola

-¡Ustedes encárguense del Kraang! ¡Yo iré por las chicas y Charles!-dice Raph yéndose.

-¡Espérame!-dice Venus siguiéndolo.

-¡VENUS!-grita Ryan al momento que dos Kraang lo agarran-¡Suéltenme!-dice destruyéndolos.

-Gracias Donnie-dice Abril mientras Donnie termina por subirla.

-De nada-dice Donnie sonrojado.

-La forma de Vida de Abril O'neil debe estar a manos del Kraang-dice uno de los Kraang acercándose.

-Eso jamás-dice Donnie destruyéndolo con su Bo.

-Chicos… si los Kraang están aquí seguramente ya descubrieron a las chicas-dice Abril asustada.

-Pues hay que apurarnos-dice Leo destruyendo al último Kraang-¡VAMOS EQUIPO!-grita yéndose seguido por los demás.

-Espero que Amy y Jocy estén bien-dice Mikey preocupado saltando de edificio e edificio.

* * *

_**Dentro de un departamento abandonado**_

-Espero que aquí no nos encuentren-dice Jocy asustada

Amy estaba cerca de la ventana completamente asustada

-Contrólate, no tengas miedo…. Ocúltalo-susurra Jocy al darse cuenta que esta entrando en estado negativo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-pregunta Amy asustada-Como puedes ocultar tus miedos.

-No lo hago… solo los tengo y lucho por contenerlos-dice Jocy asustada.

-Y yo solo tengo que actuar…. Pero ocultar mis medio con la actuación no es lo mío-dice Amy abrazándose- Así que esas cosas son el Kraang…. ¿Qué quieren de ti y de Abril?

-No lo se… pero esto si… quiero irme de aquí e irme a casa-dice Jocy recargándose en la pared-en verdad quiero irme a casa-dice soltando unas lagrimas

Amy la mira con tristeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba pasando ya que con su sueño de ir al pasado a volver a ver a sus ancestros están atrapados en este mundo.

-¿Puedes crear un portal para irnos a casa?-pregunta Amy

-No… no tengo los recursos ni tecnología suficiente para hacerlo… ojala Cindy venga por nosotros-dice Jocy asustada

En ese momento la puerta se derrumba entrando otro grupo de Kraang.

-Kraang, capturen a la forma de vida idéntica a Abril O'neil y destruyan a la otra forma de vida-dice uno de los Kraang.

Amy se aterra al escuchar eso que retrocede asustada.

-No temas Amy, saldremos de esta-dice Jocy en guardia tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Los Kraang comienzan a disparar pero Jocy detienen los rayos con sus poderes y se los regresa, algunos Kraang los esquivan y continúan disparando

Amy asustada comienza a lanzar pequeños rayos destruyendo algunos Kraang.

-Kraang vio el poder de esa chica, Kraang debe destruirla-dice uno de los Kraang.

-¡AMY CORRE! ¡YO LOS ETENGO TU CORRE!-grita Jocy mientras pelea contra el Kraang.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE DEJARE!-grita Amy aterrada mientras lanzaba más rayos pero el problema es que más Kraang iban apareciendo.

-¡VETE!-grita Jocy tratando de usar sus poderes para regresar los rayos.

-¡NO!-grita Amy al momento de lanza un rayo de tan grande poder hacia los Kraang.

Jocy logra esquivarlo el Kraang recibe el rayo convirtiéndose en cenizas

-¡Dios mío!-dice Amy aterrada

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Jocy asustada

Amy mira sus manos con pavor mientras retrocedía dándole entender que no estaba bien, la ultima vez que la vio así fue cuando daño accidentalmente a su madre de niña, tiene miedo de volver a usar sus rayos ya que como pudo ver lanzo uno tan fuerte cuando juro jamás volverlos a usar a esa cantidad. Jocy sabia del riesgo que estaba corriendo pero no podía permitir que Amy usara sus rayos tan seguido, ya que sabe lo que es capaz de hacer si lanza uno que podría destruir la ciudad, el país, el continente o el mundo.

Hace unos días Charles descubrió que eran seguidos por uno robot Ninja y lo destruyo de inmediato, por el símbolo del traje, aunque le pareció cómico y ridículo, sabia que era el Pie y seguramente sospechan de ellas, pero decidió ocultarlo para no aterrarla ya que lo que menos quiere imaginarse es que Destructor esta vivo y las quiera eliminar ya que a el es uno de los seres que tiene miedo.

Cuando Jocy iba a decir algo para calmarla escucha pasos y sonidos robóticos acercándose asustándola, no quería que Amy volviera a usar sus rayos, tenia que hacer algo aunque sea, aunque eso signifique… sacrificarse.

-Amy, busca a Charles y ambos busquen a nuestros ancestros, quédense con ellos, y que los ayuden a encontrar a los demás…. Yo volveré por ustedes después-dice Jocy.

-¿Qué?-dice Amy confundida.

Jocy la eleva con sus poderes telequineticos.

-Te quiero hermanita-dice Jocy sonriendo.

-No-dice Amy soltando unas lagrimas.

-Vete ¡VETE!-grita Jocy lanzándola a tres cuadras lejanas de donde esta.

En ese momento llega el otro grupo de Kraang, Jocy vuelve a usar sus poderes contra ellos pero al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un choque telequinetico un rayo le da la cabeza cayendo al suelo inconciente

-Kraang, llévate a esta forma de vida a la base del Kraang-dice uno de los Kraang mientras que dos Kraang se acercaban a ella.

Amy se levanta y se acerca a la orilla del edificio y ya no podía escuchar ningún rayo de ese edificio aterrándola.

-¡JOCY!-grita Amy asustada volando de regreso al departamento pero un grupo de Kraang aparece frente a ella.

-Kraang, destruya a esta extraña humana-dice uno de los Kraang.

Amy los mira aterrada.

* * *

**Minutos antes**

**A siete cuadras de ahí.**

-Rápido, debemos seguir buscando-dice Leo mientras e seguido por los demás

-Espera Leo-dice Donnie mientras lo seguia.

En ese momento se escucha una fuerte explosión obligándolos a detenerse y ver a unas cuadras un montón de humo saliendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Abril sorprendida

-¿Una bomba?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-No… eso no fue una simple bomba-dice Ryan.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Venus acercándose a ellos.

-Venus ¿Dónde esta Raph?-pregunta Leo

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Abril.

Todos voltean y miran a otro grupo de Kraang apuntándoles.

-Genial ¿Acaso nunca se acaban?-pregunta Ryan sacando su arma al igual que los demás.

En ese momento un rayo destruye la mitad del cuerpo del Kraang y todos los cerebros salen aterrados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Mikey impactado al igual que los demás.

-Señorita Venus, pequeña Aurora joven Ryan

Todos alzan su vista y miran a Charles volando sobre ellos.

-¡CHARLES!-gritan los tres incluyendo a Abril emocionados.

Charles aterriza frente de los descendientes para recibir un abrazo de las mujeres.

-¡Charles que gusto me da verte!-dice Aurora abrazándolo.

-Si, e intacto-dice Venus sonriendo.

-Eres duro de destruir amigo-dice Ryan en tono burlón

-Me alegra también verlos a ustedes, sabia que estaban bien y a salvo-dice Charles sonriendo.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

Charles los mira y se impacta demasiado, los chicos son totalmente diferente a los de su mundo, incluso Donnie y Mikey se parecían demasiado a Jocy y a Amy en su forma tortuga.

-Tranquilo Charles, ya sabe quienes somos-dice Ryan.

-¿Lo saben?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es, chicos el es Charles, creación de Jocelyn-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Inteligencia artificial, la señorita Jocelyn me creo este cuerpo-dice Charles sonriendo-déjeme decirles que es un honor conocerlos

-Es increíble-dice Donnie emocionado de ver algo tan avanzado creado por su descendencia.

-Señorita Abril, es un honor volverla a ver-dice Charles.

-A mi también me alegra verte Charles-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Charles ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunta Venus preocupada.

-¡Las chicas!-dice Charles asustándose-¡Les pedí que huyeran porque esos seres llamado el Kraang comenzó a atacarnos

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen todos preocupándose.

-¡JOCY!-se escucha la voz de Amy a unas pocas cuadras.

-Es la voz de Amy-dice Aurora aterrada.

-¡Deprisa!-dice Leo dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía el grito.

Amy retrocedía asustada mientras lanzaba rayos en cantidad pequeña tratando de controlar su miedo aunque era imposible, el temor de que a Jocy le pasara algo malo la invadía.

-¡SEÑORITA AMY!-grita Charles

-¡CHARLES!-grita Amy volteando.

En ese momento un Kraang le dispara en la cabeza noqueándola completamente.

-Kraang destruya esta forma de vida conocida como Amy Wilde-dice uno de los Kraang.

-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!-grita Venus lanzándole ráfaga de fuego destruyendo a los robots

-¡AMY!-grita Abril acercándose a ella.

Charles la agarra con cuidado y comienza a revisarla.

-Esta bien, solo esta desmayada… el rayo no le afecto nada-dice Charles.

-Amy-dice Venus acercándose a ella.

-Mi descendiente-dice Mikey sorprendido y a las vez emocionado de al fin encontró a su descendiente.

-¡Chicos!-dice Raph acercándose a ellos con la vista baja.

-Raph ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

Raph levanta la vista con tristeza.

-Llegue demasiado tarde… el Kraang tiene Jocelyn

Los chicos se miran con tristeza, especialmente Donnie y Charles.

-Señorita Jocelyn-dice Charles con tristeza.

Ryan y Venus miran a Amy con tristeza ya que saben lo cercana que ella es con Jocy.

* * *

**Dimensión 2003**

Cody estaba ayudando a Donnie y a Abril con la maquina hasta que siente un agudo dolor en el pecho haciendo que retroceda.

-¡Cody! ¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunta Donnie acercándose a él.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-No… estoy bien… solo que… tengo un horrible presentimiento-dice Cody muy asustado.

-¿Presentimiento?-dice Abril confundida.

-Si…como si…. como si algo malo esta ocurriendo-dice Cody asustado-_Ojala Jocy este bien._

* * *

**Dimensión 2012**

**Guarida**

-Hola chicos ya llego el famoso y muy querido Casey Jones-dice Casey divertido entrando a la guarida pero no ve a nadie-Chicos… ¡Chicos!

-Buenas noches Casey -saluda el Maestro Splinter.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Casey retrocediendo aterrado-Dios… No vuelva a asustarme así.

-Jejejeje no fue mi intención-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, mi padre apenas regreso para cuidar a mi hermana-dice Casey.

-Lo de tu hermana no necesitas disculpas, entendemos perfectamente-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo-mis hijos no debe tardar en llegar, encontraron rastros de…

-De las chicas, lo se… no hace falta que me lo digas-dice Casey sonriendo-solo espero que ambas quieran venir, en especial Jocy... esa chica es algo mandona.

-Mandona… vaya eso no lo heredo de Donatello, seguramente lo heredo de alguien mas como sus padres-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

-¡AYUDA!-grita Abril.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter

De pronto todos entran incluyendo Charles con Amy en brazos.

-¡Es Amy!-dice Casey impactado.

Charles deja a Amy en el sillón mientras que Mikey llegaba con una cobija y almohada.

-Ponlo para que esta cómoda-dice Mikey mientras la cubría con la cobija y Aurora ponía la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter

-Fueron atacados por el Kraang… apenas pudimos salvar a Amy pero… pero Jocy fue capturada-dice Abril con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter baja la cabeza con tristeza y mientras se acerca a Amy, se arrodilla frente a ella y le toca con ternura la mejilla.

-Amy-dice Casey con tristeza.

-Estará bien joven Jones… solo esta desmayada, recibió un disparo en la cabeza pero por su sangre extraterrestre no le causo ningún daño interno-dice Charles.

-¿Tu debes ser Charles?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter

-Así es Maestro Splinter… es un honor-dice Charles.

-Vaya, vaya-dice Serling entrando a la sala-pero si es la famosa y presumida inteligencia.

-Hola Serling, me alegra de verte-dice Charles cruzando los brazos.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo-dice Serling enojado pero baja su vista y mira a Amy desmayada-¿Por qué no siempre esta así esa niña?

-Serling-dice Charles enojado.

-¿Y la señorita Jocelyn? ¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Serling viendo para todas partes.

Todos bajan la vista con tristeza al escuchar eso.

-El Kraang se la llevo-dice Ryan

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Serling aterrado mientras corría hacia la salida.

-¡SERLING ESPERA!-grita Charles deteniéndolo.

-¡Debemos rescatarla! ¡Debemos rescatar a la señorita Jocelyn!-dice Serling tratando de soltarlo.

-Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos idea de donde se la llevaron, incluso tiene una especie de escudo que me impide localizarla-dice Charles.

Serling baja la vista y deja de luchar.

-Mmmm-gime Amy adolorida.

-Silencio, creo que va a despertar-dice Donnie.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-Si

Amy lentamente abre los ojos y lo primero que mira es al Maestro Splinter, Mikey y Donnie.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada alzándose por los aires.

-¡OYE TRANQUILA! ¡Tranquila que no vamos a lastimarte!-dice Mikey.

-Increíble-dice Casey sorprendido al igual que Abril.

-Amy-dice Venus

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta Amy asustada.

-Soy yo… Venus… Venus Dragomir Hamato-dice Venus sonriendo.

Amy se sorprende al escuchar eso y la mira fijamente.

-V…Venus-dice Amy sorprendida-Aurora… Ryan… Serling-dice viéndolos

-Somos nosotros-dice Ryan sonriendo.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Amy abrazándolos-¡Que alegría verlos!... ¡SERLING!-grita abrazándolo

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-grita Serling alejándose de ella.

-Se nota que me extrañaste-dice Amy divertida.

-Hola Amy-dice Abril sonriendo.

-¡Casey, Abril!-dice Amy abrazándolos.

-Vaya… se nota que es muy amistosa-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Al menos es igual a Miguel Ángel, es alegre-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

Amy los suelta y mira a sus ancestros impactada, eran completamente diferentes de los de su dimensión y mucho mas jóvenes, incluso el Maestro Splinter era demasiado alto para haber sido una simple rata.

-I…Increíble-dice Amy impactada.

-Hola Amy, es un honor por fin conocerte-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Q…Que alto-dice Amy retrocediendo-¡PERO GENIAL!-grita emocionada.

-Amy… ellos ya saben quienes somos así que te presento a nuestros ancestros de esta dimensión, chicos ella es Amy Wilde, descendiente de Mikey-dice Venus sonriendo.

-¡SI! ¡ALFIN TE CONOZCO!-dice Mikey abrazándola

Amy lo abraza con fuerza.

-Es honor conocerte-dice Amy abrazándolo pero se separa un poco para verlo mejor-tienes pecas, que lindo-abrazándolo mas.

-Parece que olvido lo que paso con Jocy-susurra Leo a Donnie.

-Seguramente su cerebro reprimió sus recuerdos-dice Donnie.

-Así que… tú eres la famosa descendiente multimillona….

-Multi-trillonaria-corrige Amy a Raph.

-Lo que sea… así que tú eres la principal responsable de que todos los descendientes terminaran aquí-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Solo quería en mi cumpleaños volver a ver a los de mi dimensión, no a otra-dice Amy separándose de Mikey.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Porque los extrañaba mucho y quería conocer ya a la esposa de Mikey de mi mundo-dice emocionada.

-¿Cómo es o será mi futura esposa?-pregunta Mikey emocionado.

-Es hermosa, según mi bisabuela Miwa, ósea tu hija… me contó que en mi forma humana soy idéntica a ella-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Idéntica… no será tu her…

Abril no termina de hablar ya que Casey le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-Solo quería volverlos a ver… no quería esto-dice Amy.

-Pero terminamos aquí, parece que tu sueño no te salio bien-dice Ryan cruzando los brazos.

-No, pero no tienen idea de cómo lo deseaba… ir al pasado a volver a verlo, cada noche durante tres años cerraba los ojos y soñaba en estar en esa guarida junto a ellos-dice Amy cerrando los ojos.

-Pues muy soñadora salio la descendiente de Mikey-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

_Ir al pasado, volver a ver a mis ancestros_  
_Y conocer como ellos vivían en el pasado._  
_El pasado, quiero conocer, recorre esa ciudad_  
_y ver como eran sus aventuras._

_Conocer a mi Tatarabuela al fin en persona_  
_seguramente hermosa y bella ella es_  
_Una gran y bella bienvenida me imagino_  
_Aunque también me imagino un gran y enorme regaño_

Comienza a volar por toda la guarida emocionada

_Intensas aventura podré vivir_  
_estar cerca de ellos volveré al fin estar_

_En el futuro tenemos que llevar tantas artefactos_  
_Mas en el pasado libremente podré estar en la calle_  
_Si algo pasa me concentro en mi sueño_  
_Largos días paseando con ellos_  
_haciendo travesura_  
_Y ver como era, cuando el mundo era diferente_  
_Y con mi Tatarabuela podré divertirme mas en el pasado_

_[Ryan: Le diré sobre esta Topaz]_  
_[Venus *enojada*: Ni se te ocurra]_

Aterrizando arriba de la tele

_¡Ir al pasado!_

-¡ESE A SIDO MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑO!-grita Amy emocionada bajándose de la tele.

-Wow… si que es grande-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Si Amy, pero ese sueño los metió en graves problemas… miran donde llegaron-dice Donnie

-Si tienes razón… solo que-Amy deja de hablar ya que voltea para todos lados-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Jocy?-pregunta asustándose-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANITA?!

-Ya recordó-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Amy tranquila-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella.

-¡NO! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡DIGANME!-exige aterrada.

-Amy… Jocy fue capturara por el Kraang y Chales no puede rastrearla-dice Venus

-Que… no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Amy soltando un llanto mientras Venus la abraza-¡HERMANITA! ¡Hermana!

* * *

**TRCI**

Jocy estaba acostada en una camilla aun inconciente con un respiradero mientras era revisaba por un grupo de Kraang.

-Kraang ha detectado que la forma de vida conocida como Jocelyn entro en estado de coma-dice uno de los Kraang

-Kraang se dio cuenta, Kraang no puede hacer experimento ni pruebas hasta que ella despierte-dice otro Kraang.

-Para que Kraang saber que tan grande e idéntica es la energía mental de esta forma de vida necesita estar despierta-dice otro Kraang

-Es un hecho, Kraang ira a hablar con Kraang Prime para saber lo que Kraang debe hacer mientras esta forma de vida conocida como Jocelyn sigue en coma-dice otro Kraang viendo a Jocelyn.

-Por mientras Kraang seguirá como el experimento con el ADN de Abril O'neil-dice otro Kraang.

* * *

**Más tarde**

**En la guarida**

Amy estaba mas tranquila mientra bebía un poco de te después de desahogarse por lo que había pasado.

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila pequeña?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Amy asiente

-Amy, te prometemos que rescataremos a Jocelyn como de lugar-dice Venus.

-Se que lo harán… pero tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerle-dice Amy asustada.

-Entiendo ese miedo, yo sufrí cuando el Kraang capturo a mi padre-dice Abril con tristeza.

-¿Tu papa esta contigo ahora?-pregunta Amy.

-No… muto a un murciélago-dice Abril

-Lo lame… ¡Un murciélago!-dice impactada recordando junto con Charles que un murciélago mutante casi se lleva a Jocy.

-Si ¿Porque?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Por nada-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Amy, será necesario que te quedes aquí en la guarida…. Aquí estarás a salvo por si los Kraang vienen por ti-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Amy asiente asustada.

-Pero ¿Dónde se quedara?-pregunta Mikey.

-Yo tengo un dispositivo que puede dar más habitaciones, pero cuando la desactive no quedara rastro y ningún daño a la guarida-dice Charles.

-¡Hazlo por favor! ¡Estoy harto de dormir en la sala!-dice Ryan rápidamente.

-Si… que cómodo-dice Venus imitando las veces que Ryan se despierta adolorido.

-Yo lo único que quiero es a Jocy de vuelta… nada mas-dice Amy con tristeza.

-¿Tu quieres mucho a Jocy, verdad?-pregunta Donnie sonriendo.

-Si… ella y yo prácticamente crecimos junto, a pesar que no nos hemos visto durante dos años, ni me acuerdo como sobreviví a eso… pero ella es como mi hermana, es mi hermana de corazón-dice Amy.

-Al menos su descendiente se llevan mejor que los nuestros-dice Leo a Mikey y Donnie.

-¿Ya saben lo de Rachel?-pregunta Amy.

-Si, ya saben su historia-dice Venus.

-Incluso aquí hay un Rahzar, acuérdate-dice Aurora.

-¡Rahzar! ¡Dios Rachel lo va a asesi… por cierto ¿donde esta?-pregunta confundida.

-No lo sabemos, pero estamos seguro que esta en un bosque de New jersey-dice Venus

-¡Genial! ¡Ahí debe quedarse!-dice Amy rápidamente.

-Amy-dice Aurora enojada.

-No la quiero ver…. Ojala nunca la encontremos-dice Amy enojada.

-Escucha Amy, es importante que la encontremos antes de tres cosas 1.- que su medicina para la "gripe se acabe" 2.- antes de que Destructor la encuentre y 3.- antes de que el Kraang la atrape-dice Venus enojada.

-¡DESTRUCTOR ESTA VIVO!-grita aterrada

-Si-dice Ryan.

-¡Me voy a Florida!-dice aterrada levantándose.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-dice Raph bloqueándole el paso-Tu querías ir al pasado en tu mundo ¿Como sobreviráis con Destructor de ahí?

-Cuando conocen a la Tatarabuela de Amy el ya tiene como un año o medio año muerto-dice Aurora.

-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

Aurora asiente

-¿Puedo irme a vivir a ese mundo?-pregunta Mikey emocionado.

-¡No quiero ver a Destructor! ¡Además si la encuentra mejor a todos!-dice enojada

-Amy-dice Ryan enojado.

-¡Sabes que digo la verdad!-dice Amy enojada-Acuérdense que casi me mata cuando éramos niñas

-Solo te doblo la muñeca-dice Ryan.

-Le doblo la muñeca tan fuerte, eso provoco que una vena se le soltara y perdiera casi mas un litro de sangre-dice Venus.

-¡¿Qué ella que?!-pregunta Mikey impactado.

Amy agacha la vista y muestra la cicatriz en su muñeca.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme, apenas hago contacto con ella pero veo que ella ya libero todo su poder que aun le tengo miedo-dice Amy asustada.

-Dios mío-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿Eso paso antes o después de la muerte de Riku?-pregunta Raph sin poder creerlo.

-Antes-contesta Venus-pero aun así Amy, es importante que la encontremos antes de Destructor.

-Antes de Destructor… del Kraang lo entiendo pero de Destructor… ¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

-Es mejor que sepa la historia de esta dimensión-dice Venus.

-Asi es pequeña-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella con la fotografía-y tiene que ver con respecto a mi primera familia.

Amy agarra la foto y lo mira impactada.

-¿Porque estas aquí Ryan con esta mujer y un bebe?-pregunta confundida.

-Ese soy yo, ella es mi esposa Tang Shen y mi hija Miwa-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Miwa! ¡Eso no puede ser!-dice Amy sin creerlo.

-Te lo explicare Amy, todo comenzó hace muchos años...

**Tiempo después**

-¡No..no..no… eso no puede ser!-dice Amy extremadamente impactada al escuchar la historia-Es increíble.

-Lo se pequeña, es por eso que necesitamos rescatar a Rachel antes de que Destructor la encuentre, si la encuentra creerá que es Tang Shen y la querrá para el-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Eso no lo pienso permitir-dice Ryan enojado.

-Es por eso que necesitamos encontrarla-dice Venus.

-Ella te matara si te mira-dice Amy a Venus.

-Lo se… pero con tal de protegerla soy capaz de dar mi vida-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Pero no te atreves a rescatar a Junior-dice Amy.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Junior?-pregunta Ryan confundido.

-Mientras ibas por te le conté-dice Venus-tu ya sabes como es el.

-Lo se, muy protector-dice Amy sonriendo un poco-Charles… podrías rastrear a Rachel por favor.

-Negativo señorita Amy, solamente esos casos necesito la aprobación de Jocy, recuerde que la última vez se obsesiono con un apuesto oficial que me utilizo para rastrearlo-dice Charles.

-Para que me saliera luego casado-dice Amy enojada.

-La respuesta es un no-dice Charles.

-Pediré a esa famosa y bella actriz robot que te bese-dice Amy.

-Un poco de ADN de Raph y Aurora y en 48 horas la encontrare-dice Charles rápidamente con un cotonete en la mano.

-Que rápido cambias de opinión-dice Venus divertida.

-¿Por qué 48 horas?-pregunta Raph mientras le daba un poco de saliva en el cotonete

-Porque como ella es Tataranieta tardara en encontrarla pero si solamente es su ADN tardaría 85 horas-dice Charles al mismo tiempo que Aurora daba su saliva en el cotonete-y con ustedes ambos la encontrare en 48 horas

-Creí que eras mas rápido-dice Ryan confundido.

-Si… pero con estos Kraang y sus campos desconocidos en mis sistemas disminuyen mi rapidez-dice Charles-Por mientras volveré al hotel a recoger las cosas… volveré pronto-dice mientras salía de la guarida.

-Aquí estarás a salvo Amy… ya veras-dice Mikey acercándose a ella

-Gracias-dice Amy sonriendo-sabia que ustedes querían ayudarnos, ojala Jocy estuviera aquí.

-Por cierto, te vimos en el concierto, eres fantástica-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¡Me vieron!-dice emocionada

-Si, estamos orgullosos de ti-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Gracias abuelo, significa mucho para mi oírlos de todos ustedes-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Chicos podemos hablar con Amy, a solas-dice Aurora.

-Claro-dice Leo tranquilo.

Los descendientes se van al Dojo y Ryan se asegura que nadie los escuche.

-Amy, hay algo que debes saber de Donnie el esta…

-Enamorado de Abril-dice Amy divertida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntan impactados.

-Encontré una foto de ambos con el marco rosa con corazones, lo encontré el día que conocí a Casey y a Abril de este mundo, además ayer descubre que le pertenece a Donnie-dice Amy tranquila

-Ya escuchaste lo que Abril te contó de su padre-dice Aurora.

-Si, cuando Jocy se entere se pondrá como loca-dice Amy.

-Bien, ella dejo de hablarles por lo que Donnie entro en depresión pero hace poco volvieron a hacer amigos pero ella no sabe que el esta enamorado de ella pero Casey acaba de llegar y comenzó la rivalidad-dice Venus

-Eso explica porque cuando lo conocí no sabia nada de ninjutsu-dice Amy sorprendida

- Así que no digas nada sobre Casey y Abril de nuestro mundo… no queremos que sufra de nuevo-suplica Aurora.

-Tranquilos, el secreto esta a salvo conmigo, además siempre me imagine a Donnie y Abril junto porque Jocy es una combinación de ambos-dice Amy divertida.

-¡Eres la mejor Amy!-dice Aurora abrazándola

-Me alegro de volver a verte-dice Venus.

-Y a mi también-dice Amy abrazándolos-_No te preocupes Jocy… pronto te encontraremos_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Como sabrán los ganadores fueron Amy y Charles XD**

**El prox chapter será "La Conspiración de Kraang"**

**Las canciones están basados en: "Libre ser" de Barbie como la princesa y la plebeya y "Verano" de Frozen**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adios**


End file.
